What if
by anySuzuki
Summary: ¿Y si Sirius vuelve del velo para ayudar a Harry? Dumbledore no muere en la torre de astronomía. Y los problemas aumentan al paso de los días, se suman manos a la búsqueda de los Horrcrux, de personas que no pertenecen a esa batalla, la suya es pasada.
1. La Cueva

**_...Escape de la cueva..._**

Lo convertirían en uno de ellos, lo arrastraban al fondo del lago sin consideración alguna. Entre empujones y golpes al aire sin dar a ningún cadáver, se pudo girar para ver a un Dumbledore agonizante, recargado en una de las rocas de la isla. Pensó que cuando su director se recuperara podría escapar de ahí, por lo menos. Él ya era historia.

Con ese último vistazo, casi estaba resignado a ser un cadáver más de la colección personal de Voldemort vio algo que no esperaba. Sentía que el agua negra del lago lo empezaba a cubrir cada vez más, primero las piernas, luego pecho y por último empezaba a ascender más a la altura del cuello. Se quedó helado viendo una figura encapuchada que salió prácticamente de la nada y ahora tenía sostenido un gran anillo de fuego, que giraba alrededor de la gran isla del horrcrux.

Tenia la certeza de que no era Dumbledore, esa persona estaba vestida de negro y no se le podía ver la cara, aunque también estaba casi seguro de que no era Voldemort, la simple idea de que el mismo señor tenebroso estuviera ahí, prácticamente defendiéndolos de los ínferis era algo bizarro sin mencionar imposible.

Cada vez estaba más dentro del lago, solo sus ojos sobresalían a la superficie y alcanzaba a ver como los ínferis se retiraban por el intenso calor, pero aún así en medio de la retirada de los cadáveres él iba aplastado sumergiéndolo al fondo. Lo último que vio antes de ser sumergido en la completa penumbra, fue a la figura acercándose al profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

En cuanto se había activado su alarma no dudó un solo segundo en partir hacia allá, no solo a ver quien era el audaz que había irrumpido en la cueva. Tal vez Voldemort, después de todo, los diarios más recientes decían de su regreso. Tenía que ir por mera curiosidad, después de todo él se había encargado de quien quiera que se atreviera a ir por el horrcrux se encontrara con más problemas de los puestos por el señor oscuro.

En los últimos años se había dedicado a reforzar todo para que el mismo Voldemort tuviera problemas a la hora de recoger su pedazo de "alma", su bien fingida muerte y bien escondida vida le habían dado la ventaja.

Una vez que llegó a la cueva todo estaba oscuro, no veía más que unos débiles hechizos que trataban de alejar a los ínferis. Luego empezó a cruzar el lago nadando, después de todo las criaturas estaban muy entretenidas en la isla. Los destellos de los hechizos se dejaron de ver, entonces supuso que los cadáveres habían encontrado nueva compañía. Llegó lo más rápido que pudo y solo vio a una persona.

-¡Dumbledore!-exclamó sorprendido mientras empezaba a ahuyentar a los cadáveres que lo querían llevar, su viejo director estaba muy débil y apenas consciente para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El viejo hombre estaba solo, no entendía, ¿el había lanzado todos esos hechizos débiles? Viniendo de un hombre como él era algo que no se veía todos lo días.

Eran mucho y debía deshacerse de ellos o por lo menos ahuyentarlos para sacar el anciano de ahí. Convocó un gran anillo de fuego, no el más poderoso y algo excepcional pero por lo menos hacía que retrocedieran de nuevo a las profundidades. Sosteniendo el hechizo se apresuró a hincarse frente al viejo mago y pasar uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros. Lo levantó y sostenía el mayor peso de su ex-director mientras caminaban de nuevo al bote. Por solo curiosidad echó un último vistazo alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien más aunque si recordaba la forma de actuar de Albus, él nunca confiaría tanto en una persona como para llevarla a ese lugar que de seguro era de suponerse peligroso. No encontró otra forma de vida más que ellos dos, y juntos subieron al bote el cual empezó a moverse a través del lago.

-Albus…¡Albus!-le zarandeó alguna palabra o una oración que le dijera el por qué de estar en ese lugar a esas horas y tan solo y desprotegido -¡Albus!-intentó de nuevo y esta vez salieron algunos murmullos y frases incompletas

-me diste tu…palabra…huye...-sus ojos azules se abrieron apenas un poco pero duraron muy poco abiertos cuando se pusieron en blanco de nuevo y perdía el sentido –tu sangre…mas valiosa…que…que…-perdió por completo el sentido o por lo menos ya no decía palabra alguna, demasiado cansado para abrir la boca

Al hombre le preocuparon las pocas palabras que dijo el director, después de todo no comprendió nada. Siguieron en el bote hasta llegar a la orilla.

Nadaron por buen tramo hasta llegar a un poco de tierra firme listos para aparecerse, por lo menos el hombre que estaba más consciente. Pensó por unos momentos, seguro el director debía volver a Hogwarts porque estaban preocupados por su ausencia, pero tenía que consultar esa decisión con su hermano. Después de todo el había pasado un poco más de tiempo con el director y lo conocía mejor, ¿sería una buena idea llevar a Dumbledore a su escondite? Le dirigió una mirada rápida y el director no parecía estar conciente de lo que pasaba, seguro ni se acordaría que hizo esa noche.

Sin discutirlo más, desapareció con un crack en la oscuridad de la cueva.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, era increíble que la luz no le hubiera molestado, quizás porque no había luz. Si esperaba estar muerto a esas alturas, por lo menos tenía la sensación de que terminaría arriba y no abajo. Una vida de tantas acciones y sufrimiento como la suya debía tener una recompensa. Esperaba ser bienvenido por sus padres y su padrino, pero no. Ahora que miraba bien, el lugar era muy oscuro y húmedo.

Su cuerpo empezó a sentir a superficie, uniforme y llena de imperfecciones. Lastimaba el hecho de estar simplemente recostado sobre ella. También sintió frío y algo que le subía y le bajaba de las rodillas. Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y la imagen que le dio la bienvenida no le agradó nada. Estaba…en la isla. No estaba muerto, por lo menos por el momento. Completamente solo y sumido en la oscuridad. Su varita por suerte seguía aferrada a su mano, en ningún momento la había soltado y eso era bueno, pero la verdad, esperaba estar en el fondo de ese lago. Obviamente muerto. No entendía el motivo por el cual estuviera en las faldas de la pequeña isla, si lo último que recordó era que era llevado a la penumbra del agua.

Se levantó un poco y notó que su cuerpo estaba mayormente fuera del agua, pero sus pies estaban metidos todavía en el lago, ahora podía explicar esa extraña sensación de que algo subía y bajaba. La marea.

Rápidamente terminó de ponerse en pie con solo el recuerdo de lo que había en el agua. Buscó por todos lados la manera de salir de ahí, pero, estaba solo. Dumbledore había sido llevado por alguien, que ahora que lo pensaba no sabía si había sido amigo o enemigo, simplemente confió en que su viejo profesor saliera sin ser como cadáver. Se sintió abandonado. ¿Qué haría para salir de ahí? Y más preocupante aún "antes de que Voldemort se diera cuenta que habían irrumpido en el lugar" Esto era malo.

* * *

Apareció en una poco iluminada y no muy limpia sala. Puso al viejo hombre en un sillón cercano, completamente inconsciente. Se aseguró de que la posición en la que estaba no fuera peligrosa, que con un movimiento terminara en el suelo. Se quitó la túnica negra que llevaba encima y la colgó en una percha cercana, tratando de no hacer ruido cuando:

-¿A dónde fue el amo Regulus? Dejó a Kreatcher muy preocupado por su repentina salida-el elfo se veía en verdad ofendido porque no le hubieran dicho nada

-yo…shh…vengo de un asunto importante…-le calló el hombre pero una tercera voz se escuchó del piso de arriba

-¡Kreatcher! ¡Te dije que no más gritos! ¡Intento dormir!-la voz estaba exasperada y molesta porque le interrumpieran el sueño, Regulus se llevó una mano a la cabeza con frustración, esos dos nunca se llevaron bien ¿Por qué esperaba que después de tantos años las cosas fueran diferentes?

-cuida al profesor Dumbledore-le indicó al elfo que miró sorprendido al hombre que yacía en el sofá, sus orejas caídas casi se paran del susto, Regulus no le dejó decir nada más y subió.

Por su mente pasaba la importante pregunta de ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore se arriesgaría a ir solo en una importante misión como la de conseguir un horrcrux? No tuvo más tiempo de pensar porque en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaba frente a la habitación de su huésped. Quitó el hechizo que había puesto antes de salir para que su residente no escapara y entró con cautela, aunque tenía la varita del otro hombre, nada le aseguraba que en cuanto entrara no fuera recibido por un librazo o un florero volador. Pero para su suerte no.

Ahí estaba sentado en la cama con la misma cara que hacía un año. Desde que lo había llevado a vivir con él estaban un poco distanciados. Se suponía que Regulus era menor y por lo tanto menos maduro pero su hermano siempre dio de que hablar.

-¿estás enojado?-preguntó en voz baja Regulus pero manteniendo la mirada fija en él otro

-no me gusta este juego de que sales misteriosamente de repente y me dejas encerrado con un hechizo en la habitación-protestó él hombre –deberías respetarme por ser mayor-

-si te respeto, pero si no hubiera puesto ese hechizo te hubieras escapado-le contrarió

-no se necesita un genio para saberlo-bufó el hombre de brazos cruzados

-no puedes irte ahora-dijo Regulus y luego suspiró porque el otro no lo quería ver siquiera a los ojos

-ha sido una año difícil-empezó el hombre –no sabes lo que he sufrido y lo que seguro deben de haber sufrido ellos dos-

-creo que eso está por cambiar-habló bajito Regulus con la esperanza de no ser oído, pero el ultra desarrollado oído de su hermano escuchó perfectamente y se levantó de la cama mirándolo por primera vez en varios días, con cierto brillo de esperanza.

-¿me vas a dejar ir?-preguntó Sirius con grandes ojos de cachorrito

-tenemos otra cosa que resolver antes de que hagas cualquier estupidez-le contestó su hermano

-yo no hago estupideces-se hizo el ofendido

-ajá…ir al ministerio y participar en una mortal batalla y luego atravesar el velo de la muerte no es estúpido-habló Regulus con notable sarcasmo –la definición de esa palabra debe haber cambiado al paso de los años-continuó con tono pensativo que al animago no le agradó nada y estrechó la mirada

-te dije mis motivos para ir al ministerio, no quiero que hables más de eso-contestó secamente Sirius –lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario-

-tienes suerte de tenerme-se recargó en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados –piensa que si no estuviera aquí contigo seguirías encerrado en ese velo- su hermano bajó la mirada notablemente molesto por el comentario y eso fue tomado como una victoria para Regulus –necesito que me ayudes con algo-dijo para dar por terminada la conversación y ambos bajaron al recibidor.

* * *

Kreatcher no parpadeaba o se movía, mantenía una constante vigilancia en el anciano. Cuando bajaban las escaleras y Regulus lo notó se maldijo mentalmente por no recordar que ese elfo seguía muy al pie de la letra cada orden que se le daba. Pero Sirius parecía divertido de ver la tortura en la que estaba ese odioso elfo. Su hermano le dio un codazo.

-Kreatcher puedes irte-habló el menor Black y la criatura hizo caso y desapareció

-¡Dumbledore!-gritó Sirius antes de que su hermano pudiera explicar algo, estaba notablemente alarmado por la presencia del director de Hogwarts ahí -¿Qué hace aquí, que le pasó?-preguntó de inmediato

-lo encontré cuando salí hace rato-empezó Regulus –en la cueva-

-¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?-Sirius se acercó más para tratar de examinar al hombre

-descubrió lo que yo-contestó mientras sacaba algo de la túnica del viejo mago y en su mano sostenía el guardapelo con una "S" marcada, Sirius lo miró como hipnotizado por unos momentos.

-¿no se supone que ese es falso?-preguntó señalando el objeto que sostenía su hermano –bueno, tu dijiste que los habías cambiado-

-y así fue-asintió él –solo que también esperaba averiguar donde estaban los demás para destruirlos, no contaba con que Albus supiera de los horrcruxes-se excusó

-estamos hablando de Albus Dumbledore-le recordó Sirius –este hombre no deja cabos sueltos en lo que a Voldemort se refiere…-se detuvo unos momentos -…o eso creía-

-como sea-prosiguió su hermano –debemos regresarlo a Hogwarts-

-¿podremos quedarnos?-preguntó Sirius, aunque era más una afirmación, se suponer que él era el hermano mayor y quien ponía las reglas, Regulus asintió no muy convencido mientras su hermano saltaba de felicidad –debemos aparecernos-habló serenándose

-¿Dónde?-

-en la torre de astronomía-sugirió Sirius –es un lugar solo a estar horas y así no mataremos de un infarto a alguien cuando aparezcamos con el director semi-muerto siendo que nosotros somos dos cadáveres-su hermano asintió pero luego pensó

-no podemos aparecernos en Hogwarts-

-es ventaja el llevar al director con nosotros-sonrió con su cara de merodeador Sirius y su hermano estuvo de acuerdo

Después de ponerse ropa más decente y en caso de Regulus menos mojada, cada uno tomó un brazo del director y desaparecieron del lugar.

* * *

Buscaba una rápida solución porque la verdad, a nadie le gustaría permanecer en un lugar tan tenebroso. No podía aparecerse porque no tenía licencia y no había nadie que lo guiara. Por lo menos había salido en una sola pieza de la isla rodeada de ínferis, pero nadie le aseguraba que Voldemort no podía aparecer en cualquier momento y asesinarlo. No era un fin que no esperara desde hace tiempo pero esperaba estar más preparado para ese momento.

Pensó en otras posibles soluciones, no sabía con exactitud donde estaba, pero recordó las palabras de Dumbledore y que le había dicho que detrás de los acantilados había un pueblo, no con personas muy amigables pero era su única opción así que debía encontrar un camino entre las rocas, dar con el pueblo y buscar un medio de transporte sin ser notado.

No ser notado era una de sus mejores especialidades, bendita capa de invisibilidad que siempre lo sacaba de grandes apuros como el de ese día o noche. Se la puso encima y empezó con la dura tarea de sortear rocas y subir. Una molestia en su cabeza le decía que algo andaba mal, más no sabía que.

* * *

Aparecieron en la torre de astronomía. Sus sonrisas triunfales se borraron en el instante que vieron desde esa altura a la escuela sumergida en completo caos.

La choza de Hagrid se quemaba y los alumnos peleaban codo a codo con mortífagos, a Sirius se le bajó la sangre de la cabeza y pronto se hizo carrera hacia abajo para ayudar, o mejor dicho, buscar a un solo alumno por el que se moría de tener noticias.

Regulus se quedó solo y abandonado con el profesor Dumbledore que murmuraba cosas:

-Voldemort…subestima la edad-era como si el anciano recordara cosas y las estuviera diciendo al azar, platicando con alguien.

El Black no hallaba que hacer, él también estaba deseoso de ayudar pero estaba seguro de que el director no podía quedarse solo. Le puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y quedó muy bien oculto ahora que se aventuraría a andar por los pasillos invadidos del colegio. Lo levantó y se pasó uno de los viejos brazos del hombre por detrás de su cuello. Empezó a caminar.

Pasaron por unos pasillos desiertos para ser una invasión o un ataque. Destruidos pero desiertos. Miraba por lo que pasaba su vieja escuela y se contenía en dejar encerrado al director en cualquier armario y luego de que todo pasara regresar por él, pero lo mejor sería dejarlo en la enfermería, así por lo menos estaría atendido.

-¿Dónde…donde estoy?-preguntó la débil voz de Dumbledore, sobresaltando a Regulus quien se detuvo y pensó si era buena idea contestarle

-en…en Hogwarts, señor-dijo en tono bajito

-¿lo hicimos, Harry?-preguntó de nuevo el hombre y esta vez se quedó callado el Black ¿había dicho Harry? -¿lo conseguimos?-habló el anciano hablando seguramente de su último recuerdo que había sido el horrcrux

-¿a dicho Harry, señor?-preguntó el hombre, pasmado de escuchar ese nombre

-si, el horrcrux que fuimos a buscar-habló de nuevo, obviamente sin saber donde estaba y con quien

Al Black se le fue el alma a los pies. El director no estaba solo en aquel lugar. ¡Había llevado a Harry Potter con él! ¡¿en que rayos pensaba?! Seguro no pensaba. Recordaba débiles resplandores de hechizos simples, obviamente no los había conjurado el anciano director, después de todo no estaba consiente cuando lo encontró, los ínferis no estaban tan interesado en él porque habían atrapado al muchacho ¡por dios! Sirius lo mataría. No podía haberle pasado nada a ese muchacho. Temió todo lo que podría pasar si el muchacho había sido convertido en un alma más del ejército de Voldemort, ¡el caos mundial! ¡la furia de Sirius! Debía regresar y asegurarse, traer si era posible de vuelta al muchacho. Se maldecía una y otra vez por no haber revisado bien si había alguien con Dumbledore, pero pensándolo, ¡si lo había hecho y no había nadie! El se había asegurado, no había más movimiento en el lugar.

Con la culpa elevándose hasta cifras indescriptibles dentro de su cuerpo, dejó al director en el suelo, tenía que volver a la cueva. Pero tenía que asegurarse de que Dumbledore se quedara seguro. Vio un duelo no muy lejos, y al parecer el maestro que llevaba el duelo lo había ganado, así que gritó, conocía muy bien a ese hombre:

-¡Profesor Slughorn!- el aludido volteó y solo se encontró con alguien vestido de negro que en ese momento no identificaba, pero bajó un poco la mirada y se topó con el cuerpo inerte de Albus, de inmediato corrió hacia allá tratando de alejar a fuera quien sea la persona que le había gritado, no estaba muy contento de ver a Dumbledore en esas condiciones.

Regulus era ahora libre de volver a tratar de salvar al muchacho Potter, aunque solo existiera la remota posibilidad de traerlo con vida. Ya habiendo dejado al director con Slughorn no tenía que preocuparse. Con un crack desapareció de Hogwarts sin siquiera ser notado.

* * *

Tenia frío, que la capa lo hiciera invisible no significaba que fuera térmica. Caminaba entre las rocas y la poca flora de lugar, abriéndose camino a la aldea. Llegó y la noche ya entrada había oscurecido por completo el lugar, no había luces de faroles o velas, no había nada. Bien podría haber pasado por un pueblo fantasma de no ver a los pocos habitantes del lugar moverse de un lado a otro con movimientos rápidos y vacilantes. Parecía que huían de algo, cuando lo más seguro era que buscaban llegar rápido a sus casas por el clima, había empezado a llover.

"_genial"_ pensó sarcásticamente mientras empezaba a caminar, no podía llamar a nadie, obviamente en Hogwarts no había teléfonos y la idea de que los Dursley fueran por él a un lugar como ese, que no sabía donde era exactamente le causaba risa. Además no tenía dinero "muggle" y dudaba que en todo el lugar hubiera un teléfono.

Pensó muy seriamente en aparecerse, a pesar de que no tenía licencia para eso, el profesor Dumbledore podía abogar por él o por lo menos eso creía, ya lo había hecho antes. Justo cuando se decidió por esa opción, además pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era aparecerse en Hogsmade, una explosión lo hizo volver a la realidad y mirar unos metros delante de él.

Las personas corrían despavoridas de un lado a otro. Empujándose y buscando resguardarse en sus casas. Voldemort había hecho su aparición y no se veía nada contento. De inmediato los mortífagos empezaron a quemar las casas, prenderles un ardiente fuego y los muggles salían corriendo rápidamente. Vio pocos magos, seguro, habitantes del mismo lugar, defenderse contra los mortífagos, pero aún así eran insuficientes. El no podía hacer nada, si se atrevía a salir Voldemort lo despellejaría vivo.

-¡¿Dónde está?!-siseó fuertemente el Lord, notablemente molesto y buscando algo –quiero que lo encuentren-le dijo a sus mortífagos quienes hicieron una gran reverencia y empezaron a buscar en cada rincón de la aldea algo.

Harry decidió acercarse más al punto donde Lord Voldemort estaba parado tan apacible, cuando su rostro demostraba lo contrario. Su cara de serpiente reflejaba maldad por cada poro, sus pupilas rojas se concentraban en un lugar pero en ninguno a la vez, como si estuviera buscando con la mente su horrcrux. El lord se veía molesto de que alguien hubiera burlado sus defensas y hubiera robado tan preciado objeto, Harry sonrió por sus adentros.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no este aquí?!-gritó Voldemort -¿Dónde más puede estar?-los músculos de lo que sería su cara se tensaron mucho asustando a todos sus sirvientes, entre los que Harry distinguió a Pettigrew, Bellatrix, Lucius y Barty jr. -¡busquen de nuevo!-le ordenó y vio como sus seguidores torcía el gesto en total desagrado con esa orden, pero no podían decir nada o terminarían muertos.

Entonces empezó a caminar para alejarse de la aldea antes de que alguien diera con él y fuera su fin. Pero un grito lo hizo girarse y cambiar de rumbo, era el llanto de lo que parecía un niño. Miró en todas direcciones y solo encontró fuego, la noche en si era cubierta por un destello rojizo proveniente de las llamas. Luego agudizó el oído y pudo encontrar el origen, una vieja cabaña completamente de madera que estaba muy encendida. Miró a ambos lados y cuando se aseguró de que no había ningún mortífago cerca se lanzó en una carrera hacia el lugar. Derribó la puerta con solo un empujón y siendo tan pequeño el lugar, rápidamente dio con el niño.

El pequeño estaba escondido bajo la mesa, aferrado a una de las patas de esta. Harry se quitó la capa para que el pequeño lo pudiera ver y no temiera que de repente, alguien invisible lo tomara de una mano.

-yo te puedo ayudar-le dijo al pequeño que no quería confiar en él, poco a poco estiró su mano para que el niño confiara y que no le temiera. Por fin el otro respondía y se acercaba con cautela, pero algo azotó la puerta entrando y el pequeño volvió a su lugar. Harry se giró rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con Barty jr. Quien sonrió complacido por el regalo que le llevaría a su señor

-Potter-susurró con una sonrisa iluminada por el fuego y Harry retrocedió sacando la varita con el rápido movimiento de un buscador y lo hechizó con un petrificus totalus sin dejar que le dijera a nadie más sobre su presencia. El mortífago cayó al suelo y Harry lo arrastró dentro de la cabaña aunque no fuera tan buena idea porque esta estaba cada ve mas ardiente y estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos.

El techo amenazaba con caerles de un momento a otro, pero no podía salir pues quedaría descubierto. Pronto vio que la mesa en la que había estado el pequeño era suficientemente grande para protegerlos de cualquier cosa que cayera, la jaló y quedaron bajo ella, ocultos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

* * *

Regulus entró hecho un rayo a la cueva, pero se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había estado ahí. Tan poderosos registros de magia lo indicaban, pero lo que más le dolió fue no encontrar ninguna seña del muchacho.

No podía creer que había sido tan tonto y había dejado a un muchacho de 16 años peleando solo contra los ínferis. Sintió una enorme culpa sobre él, ahora Sirius no lo perdonaría nunca. No era que quisiera encontrar a Harry para evitar una pelea con su hermano, era porque sentía que debía, era algo importante. No porque era el-niño-que vivió- , era simplemente porque era Harry, Harry Potter, hijo de James de quien había sido amigo en tiempos pasados.

Recorrió el lugar tantas veces como le fue posible pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Algo le decía que su búsqueda era en vano, y no creyendo dar crédito a su voz interior, continuó. Pero después de dos horas, estaba resignado y lleno de culpa bien merecida.

* * *

_este es mi fic conmemorativo por una año en fanfiction. que emocion!!!_

_aunque este es el primer capítulo, creo que se pueden dar una ligera idea de lo que pasará._

_les gustó este repentino cambio? espero que sí_

_lectores...a los que ya me conocen, saben a lo que se atienen cuando una historia empieza así muajajaja. A los que no me conocen, Hola, soy anypotter, soy mexicana y estoy loca por el chocolate. "esperen los inesperado"_

_fic de un año!! que emoción!!! espero que les guste._

_si les gustó el principio, dejen review!_

_si ya me conocen, dejen review_

_si me quieren conocer, dejen review!_

_si son de los malos fics y sus autores, dense media vuelta y salgan por donde vinieron =D porque no cambiaré nada_

_anypotter_

_p.d. fiesta por el año cumplido en la madriguera. lleven pastel y cerveza de mantequilla, En sus revies digan lo que llevarán, y el pastel debe ser de chocolate._


	2. Perdido y Encontrado

**_...Perdido y Encontrado..._**

Pasaron un rato ahí, se había acostumbrado al calor de las llamas. Tanto que ya no tenía frío y el pequeño niño se había quedado dormido. La casa ardía pero las llamas no los tocaban y eso era bueno, el mortífago seguía petrificado y todo parecía haberse calmado.

Quizás habían pasado minutos, tal vez horas. Estaba seguro de que ya era muy tarde, o si no altas horas de la madrugada. Su cabeza estaba cayendo de lado, sus ojos se querían cerrar. Escuchó el sonido de movimiento fuera, se escuchaba que alguien ordenaba a varias personas, pensó por un momento que Voldemort no se había dado por vencido y seguía buscando el horrcrux en toda la aldea, temió ser encontrado.

Pero las voces no eran frías, no había tanta dureza pero si preocupación. No eran mortífagos, ellos se habían ido hacía buen rato ya. Eran otras personas, otra agrupación. Agudizó el oído y pronto se sintió un poco aliviado de saber que era gente del ministerio, pero él no tenía idea de quien confiar ¿Qué haría? Se quedó callado y sin moverse de su lugar, pero grandes chorros de agua, irrumpieron la poca tranquilidad que había alcanzado. Ese ruido despertó al pequeño que tenía a un lado el cual comenzó a llorar.

-¡escucho algo!-dijo una voz de un hombre joven, como llamando a alguien más y Harry escuchó pasos rápidos acercándose –tenemos que abrir la puerta-habló de nuevo el mismo hombre y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la explosión de la puerta de entrada y la llegada de varios hombre, aluzando con sus varitas.

Buscaron en cada rincón, no encontraban nada, pero uno de ellos movió la gran mesa y se encontró con 3 personas. Un niño, un muchacho y un reconocido mortífago

-¿Harry Potter?-susurró el auror incrédulo y todos sus compañeros se voltearon a ver, se quedaron en el mismo estado apuntando con su varita al muchacho que no había hecho ningún movimiento para no ser atacado

-puede ser una trampa- dijo otro auror –una trampa de_ quien-ustedes-saben-_ todos se miraron temerosos por esa idea, pero no dejaban de observar ni un segundo al muchacho quien no había dicho nada para no alertar a esos novatos que lo podrían asesinar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo acercó al pequeño que parecía asustado de ver a tanta gente alrededor

Uno de los hombres de la cabaña había salido a buscar a alguien que pudiera desmentir o confirmar la idea de que el muchacho que tenían era Harry Potter, pronto regresó con alguien muy capaz.

Su ojo mágico registró todo en cuanto entró, lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de un mortífago petrificado, luego puso su atención sobre el muchacho que se suponía era Potter. No era un hombre que confiara fácilmente y averiguaría la verdad.

-¿Harry Potter?-preguntó Alastor al muchacho el cual asintió, solo era una pregunta obligada –si eres Harry Potter, ¿por qué no estás en Hogwarts?-Harry supo que no podía explicar que había dado ahí después de quedarse solo en una cueva llena de ínferis, a la cual había ido con Dumbledore quien extrañamente había desaparecido con un extraño, no supo como contestar

-debe ser un impostor-sugirió uno de los aurores a espaldas de Moody y el muchacho negó

-entonces contesta-continuó Moody apuntándole con la varita, en eso otra persona entró a la cabaña, alto y moreno. Kingsley.

También se le quedó mirando al muchacho pero no dijo una palabra. El interrogatorio seguía:

-no puedo decir nada-dijo por primera vez Harry, respuesta que no agradó a los novatos quienes se convencieron de que habían atrapado a un impostor

Otra persona entró, esta vez una mujer y Harry se alegró un poco de saber quien era. Claro que conocía a Moody y a Kingsley pero era más fácil que Tonks descubriera la verdad sin hacerle decir cosas que no debía. La auror tenía rostro cansado pero de inmediato dirigió su mirada al muchacho que estaba sentado en una esquina

-¿Harry?-preguntó incrédula -¡Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!-cuando estaba a punto de acercarse Alastor la detuvo con su bastón

-¿Cómo sabes que ese es Harry Potter y no un mortífago disfrazado?-preguntó

-en primer lugar, porque en Hogwarts todos están preocupados buscándolo, con el ataque, muchos creen que fue secuestrado-comenzó la auror, entonces para sorpresa de todos, Harry habló

-¿ataque? ¿Qué ataque?-por dios, solo dejaba Hogwarts unas horas y pasaba algo así

-el ataque mortífago al colegio-aclaró Tonks –como decía, además tengo una pregunta que no falla-

-¿a si, cual?-preguntó Kingsley y todos miraban a Nymphadora y luego a Harry

-juro solemnemente…-inició ella

-que mis intenciones no son buenas-completó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa y un suspiro

-¡Harry!-se tiró ella de rodillas a abrazarlo y Moody sacudió la cabeza con tanta confusión, los aurores estaban sorprendidos y Alastor les ordenó que salieran y continuaran ayudando.

Entonces los tres aurores miembros de la orden del fénix dirigieron su vista al cuerpo petrificado.

-¿tu lo atrapaste?-preguntó Shackelbolt a Harry quien asintió no muy contento

* * *

La voz se empezó a correr por los aurores presentes quienes decían que Harry Potter había estado en medio del ataque y que en esos mismos momentos se encontraba en la pequeña aldea, decían también que había capturado un mortífago y reporteros que apenas llegaban al sitio empezaron a investigar sobre que tan cierto era eso.

-hay que irnos-sugirió Tonks y los otros dos asintieron –Harry, tendremos que ir al ministerio en lo que se calman las cosas- el muchacho asintió, solo esperando no tener que dar explicaciones, pero estaba seguro de que estando con tres miembros de la orden del fénix eso no pasaría. Cuando se levantó sintió frío, su ropa se encontraba todavía mojada después de lo que había pasado. Kingsley al notarlo le dio su capa de viaje para mantenerlo un poco más cálido, pero cuando se la puso sobre los hombros, notó algo en la mano de Harry.

-¿peleaste con los mortífagos?-preguntó y Harry de inmediato negó -¿entonces con que te hiciste esa herida?-señaló su mano que tenía un corte, para salir de la cueva tenía que hacer un pago de sangre.

-¡¿estás herido?!-preguntó Tonks alarmada -¡Remus me matará si te pasa algo!-dijo ella con cierto tono de broma pero no restando importancia

-no es nada-contestó el muchacho escondiendo su mano

-si, también me ha contado que te gusta esconder cuando te pasa algo- Harry se hizo el que no sabía de que hablaba –como estos arañazos…¿Harry, te peleaste con un gato?-preguntó ella viendo múltiples arañazos, unos es sus brazos y uno que otro en su cara, y eso que casi no había luz. _"no, solo ínferis"_ pensó irónicamente Harry pero no dijo nada

-lo averiguarás en el ministerio Nymphadora-cortó Moody –este lugar no es seguro, andando-

Los cuatro salieron de la cabaña, Alastor dio órdenes a sus aurores para que se llevaran a Barty Jr. a Azkaban en lo que se arreglaban las cosas, pero cuando dieron unos pasos más, los gritos y flashes de cámaras los detuvieron. Las preguntas llovían como gotas de lluvia, no dejaban contestar algo cuando sacaban 10 más, no es que quisieran contestar, claro está, pero ni siquiera podían callarlos. Moody se giró de mala gana y le dio a Tonks una llave.

-vayan a mi despacho y quédense ahí-les dijo a ella y a Harry, después le entregó algo parecido a un naipe, lo cual obviamente era un traslador y desaparecieron en menos de 5 segundos

* * *

La enfermería tenía varios heridos, la mayoría de los profesores se encontraban ahí porque ya habían mandado a los alumnos a sus salas comunes, pero las noticias eran muy malas.

Cuando empezó el ataque, Slughorn había llegado a la enfermería con Dumbledore inconsciente. Durante todo lo que duró el ataque, el director no despertó, incluso cuando llegaban heridos o las personas desfilaban de un lado a otro buscando ayuda. Cuando todo terminó, apenas se había levantado y la primera palabra que dijo había sido:

-¡Harry!-a su alrededor estaban los maestros y compañeros del aludido, pero no se encontraba quien esperaba. Todos lo miraban como si él supiera donde estaba y eso extrañó al director

-¿Dónde estabas Albus? ¿Por qué estás tan malherido?-preguntó McGonagall acercándose a su lado, pero el director no respondió esas preguntas, en cambio formuló las suyas

-¿Dónde está Harry?-preguntó exaltado y mirando a todos, lo último que recordaba era haber estado en…la cueva donde Voldemort había escondido un horrcrux, junto con Harry, al ver que nadie le respondía se estaba desesperando.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a gritar para pedir todo tipo de explicaciones, se escucharon dos voces que se acercaban a la enfermería.

-_¡NO! ¡No, es cierto lo que dices!-contrarió un hombre desesperado_

_-lo siento yo…-_

_-¡me niego a creerte!-le interrumpió de nuevo -¡deja de mentirme y dime donde esta!-exigió_

_-ya te dije que yo…lo siento…es mi culpa, no debí…-_

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y dejaron entrar a dos hombres. La mayoría brincó de donde estaban sentados, y otros simplemente se petrificaron en su lugar. Tenía un año de muerto, no podía ser él.

-¿Si…Sirius?-preguntó temeroso Remus con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión -¿e…eres tú?-

-¡no estoy para tonterías!-expresó el animago -¡¿Dónde está mi ahijado?!-

"_si es Sirius"_ concordaron todos con el pensamiento, la actitud del hombre lo delataba. Pero el animago concentraba su mirada en el director esperando la respuesta. Fue entonces cuando el otro hombre que había entrado con el difunto padrino de Harry, intervino.

-director…yo lo traje de regreso a Hogwarts-el hombre se bajó la capucha y solo los que lo habían conocido supieron quien era y lo miraban como a un fantasma, solo que era demasiado real para ser cierto. Olvidando el hecho de que se suponía que Regulus y Sirius estaban muertos, continuó con su búsqueda para saber la verdad.

-¿Regulus?-preguntó incrédulo el director –has dicho…que me trajiste…-las palabras se atoraban en su garganta

-si…yo lo encontré…pero ¿usted estaba solo?-esa podría ser la pregunta del millón, todos aguantaron las respiración

-Harry estaba conmigo-dijo de inmediato y la cara de Regulus palideció y Sirius calló sentado al suelo con extrema agonía -¡¿Qué pasó?-preguntó de inmediato el hombre, no tan seguro de querer oír lo que sospechaba

-yo solo lo encontré a usted-declaró el Black y los demás no necesitaban explicaciones para saber que algo malo había pasado, que Harry estaba perdido o algo peor.

* * *

El ministerio tenía mucho movimiento, los aurores corrían de un lado a otro. A la aldea que estaba cerca del acantilado rocoso o a Hogwarts, había habido dos ataques en un solo día y las cosas estaban tensas.

Tonks y Harry habían aparecido exactamente en la oficina de Moody, ella se aseguró de que nadie los molestara poniendo un hechizo silenciador y de inmediato se giró a Harry.

-bueno, ¿Qué hacías en esa aldea a la mitad de un ataque?-preguntó Tonks poniendo sus manos en la cintura, Harry dudó

-no te puedo decir-dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada

-¿tiene que ver con Dumbledore?-preguntó de nuevo ella casi segura de tener la razón y cuando Harry asintió comprendió –bueno, pero ¿por qué tienes esos arañazos?-Harry se miró instintivamente los brazos, los ínferis casi lo asesinan y solo salió por suerte porque ni siquiera recordaba porque lo habían soltado.

-ni idea-mintió el muchacho sin mirar de frente a la auror que seguro le sacaría la verdad, ella obviamente no estaba convencida con lo que Harry decía pero no lo presionaría pues si eran cosas de Dumbledore eran muy secretas e importantes

-tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts en cuanto vuelva Moody-expresó Tonks sentándose a su lado –porque si nos vamos antes de seguro nos Alastor nos da un buen sermón-

Ambos se quedaron esperando por una hora, ya era de madrugada y el auror no volvía. Tonks había salido hacía unos minutos argumentando que iría por algo de comer porque le había dado hambre, y dejó a Harry solo por unos momentos. Aprovechando la ausencia de ella, Harry pudo perderse profundamente en sus pensamientos. Una y otra vez llegaba a él la desagradable sensación de asfixia cuando los ínferis lo jalaban al fondo del lago. Ahora que lo pensaba de esa forma, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, cada uno de los segundos que estuvo peleando inútilmente con ellos tanto fuera como dentro del agua. Creyó desarrollar cierto miedo a esos cadáveres, no se había podido librar de ellos aunque luchara con todas sus fuerzas, era frustrante y desesperante.

Miró sus manos y brazos por un momento, corrió las mangas de su saco y notó varias marcar rojas, de donde había sido jalado. También sintió por primera vez un golpe en la rodilla y al final de todo quedaba su mano. Había tenido que hacerse un corte como lo había hecho Dumbledore para poder salir del lugar.

Dumbledore. No sabía siquiera que pensar de su director en estos momentos. El año pasado se sentía traicionado en lo más profundo de su ser y ahora se sentía abandonado. Aunque no todo fuera culpa de Dumbledore, después de todo el director necesitaba su ayuda para entrar a aquel lugar pero no fue de mucho apoyo al salir. Pudieron haber muerto los dos y el mundo nunca los hubiera encontrado. ¿Por qué siendo el mejor mago del mundo, Dumbledore no llevó a alguien más preparado? Cualquier miembro de la orden del fénix era lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentar algo así. Ahora, con solo 16 años tenía que agregar otro evento fatídico a su larga lista, eventos y cosas que muchos magos no han visto o no verían.

Suspiró audiblemente y se llevó las manos a la cara. Tardó unos segundos en volver a la normalidad y cuando levantó la vista se topó con la figura femenina de Tonks mirándolo curiosamente.

-creí que nunca te darías cuenta de que existía-le dijo ella con una sonrisa y Harry se vio apenado –no se en que pienses, lo cual seguro debe ser importante como para que no notaras que entré hace 10 minutos y que Moody y Kingsley también están aquí-terminó y Harry se giró mirando a todos lados en busca de los dos últimos que había nombrado Tonks. El ojo mágico de Moody estaba fijo en él y Shackelbolt estaba recargado a la pared cruzado de brazos y mirándolo igualmente,

-¿nos vamos?-preguntó Alastor enderezándose y mirando a todos los cuales asintieron

-¿ya fuiste a Hogwarts?-preguntó Tonks al auror moreno y este negó

-solo nosotros sabemos donde estaba Harry, en Hogwarts nadie se ha enterado y deben de seguir buscándolo-empezó –no hemos tenido tiempo de siquiera mandar una lechuza-

-yo la hubiera mandado-reclamó Tonks –todos en la escuela deben estar muy preocupados, sin contar que Molly debe estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso-

-es mejor darles personalmente la sorpresa-intervino Moody –si no, no tendrá nada de divertido ver sus expresiones-

* * *

Harry caminaba junto a ellos para llegar a la red flu, pero no escuchaba muchas cosas de las que decían. A él solo le importaba llegar y ver que sus amigos estuvieran bien, pero algo le decía que había algo más. Sacudió la cabeza cuando sintió un pequeño dolor que amenazaba con convertirse en uno peor. Pronto comprendió la causa y se asustó un poco, temiendo no poder cerrar su mente a Voldemort. El Lord estaba muy enojado por no haber encontrado su horrcrux y eso era malo para él.

_-Potter-siseó la imagen de su mente -¿Qué sabes de lo que pasó hoy?-preguntó muy seguro de tener una respuesta si lo obligaba, pero Harry no dijo nada –ninguno de mis mortífagos te vio en Hogwarts ¿Qué haces en el ministerio?-preguntó malignamente y Harry imaginó la sonrisa del Lord_

_-vete-habló Harry lo más decidido que pudo sonar, lo cual no fue mucho_

_-te olvidas de nuevo muchacho, quien soy yo-siseó Voldemort –ahora ¡dime que sabes!-_

_Harry sintió presión en todo su cuerpo, hasta el momento había sido una plática como si pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba Voldemort y viceversa._

_-¿tus inútiles mortífagos no pueden averiguar lo que les pides y por eso tratas de entrar en mi mente?-preguntó Harry en tono burlón_

_-no estoy para juegos niño-habló enojado Voldemort –no te conviene hacerme enojar. ¡¿Dónde estuviste durante el ataque?!-_

Sintió de nuevo la presión de Voldemort para averiguar donde había estado, quería entrar a su mente y verlo él mismo. Pasara lo que pasara no debía dejar que Voldemort viera que había estado en la cueva del horrcrux porque era capaz de aparecerse en el ministerio para recuperar tan preciada reliquia. Aguantó todos los intentos

_-veo que has practicado ¿te sirvió la lección del año pasado?-se burló vilmente _

_-tu eres el que está fuera de forma-contrarió Harry, estaba perdiendo el miedo a expresar todo su odio contra el Lord._

_-¡deja de hacerte el valiente Potter!-siseó y presionó más para entrar en su mente. _

_Harry se esforzaba por resistir todo lo que pudiera. Ni un solo recuerdo debía salir de su mente, las reuniones con Dumbledore, los recuerdos, la isla, los ínferis. Con solo recordar a los cadáveres cedió y la escena salió de su mente. Sintió dolor cuando Voldemort se enfureció al averiguar la verdad._

_-¡con que fuiste tú!-la voz sonaba fuerte en su cabeza y con eco -¡¡pagarás el hecho de haber entrado y robado lo que me pertenece!!-_

Con esta última explosión de la voz de Voldemort regresó a la realidad.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar todo su alrededor. La cabeza le latía y sentía un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz lo que no era bueno para nadie. Sintió algo frío en su frente y se quejó.

* * *

Kingsley y Moody estaban muy preocupados por lo que estaba pasando, no lo entendían. Tonks se veía desesperada por la situación y la gente y aurores del ministerio empezaban a juntarse alrededor para ver lo que pasaba.

-¡¿Qué hacemos?!-preguntó casi gritando la auror

Harry de repente había caído y había empezado a murmurar cosas como si estuviera hablando con alguien que de seguro era Voldemort. Los tres se habían girado extrañados por tal acción y estaban asustados porque era la primera vez que pasaban por algo similar.

Nymphadora no encontró nada que hacer, los tres esperaban que terminara. La gente se arremolinaba alrededor para averiguar que era lo que sucedía y quien estaba tendido en el suelo. Kingsley se levantó y empezó a tratar de dispersarlos pero no funcionaba.

Ella puso una mano sobre la frente del muchacho y descubrió una alta temperatura. Eso la asustó aún más y se levantó desesperada pidiendo a Moody hacer algo. No pudo decir nada cuando una muy fuerte explosión sacudió al ministerio hasta sus cimientos y la gente empezaba a correr en todas direcciones.

-por dios-susurró Kingsley cuando después de que se formara una densa capa de humo negro, vio salir a varios mortífagos lanzando maldiciones a todo el que se atravesara en su camino. Apenas habían caminado 5 metros y eran 10 los muertos. Se giró de inmediato con los otros dos para salir de ahí. Los tres miembros de la orden del fénix desenfundaron varitas para empezar a combatir a los mortífagos que salían por decenas, no sabía como Voldemort tenía tantos seguidores.

Los demás aurores habían llegado a su lado y pronto conformaron una gran barrera que contraatacaba a los encapuchados de negro, pero pasó lo nunca hubieran esperado. Detrás de todos ellos salió Voldemort. Sus pupilas reflejaban la maldad pura en la persona y sus movimientos eran de temerse, al notar que llevaba su varita en mano, los aurores retrocedieron.

Kingsley tomó a Harry quien seguía en un estado parecido a la inconsciencia si no fuera porque seguía murmurando cosas. Tonks y Moody se giraban cada cierto tiempo para tratar de detener a los mortífagos que los seguían. Eran demasiados y necesitaban encontrar un lugar donde perderlos y luego una salida rápida.

-_si es necesario destruir el ministerio para dar contigo lo haré-siseó con una sonrisa malvada Voldemort_

_-perderás tu tiempo-le advirtió Harry _

_-¡devuélveme el horrcrux!-exigió con la maldad desbordando en cada palabra_

_-es tarde, ya fue destruido-mintió Harry con algo de temor pero sonando convincente según el. Pero Voldemort sabía que no era verdad_

_-yo se que no-le contrarió _

* * *

Los tres aurores iban lo más rápido que podían, buscando la forma de llegar a la red flu antes que los mortífagos. Si llegaban a Hogwarts tenían la teoría de que Voldemort no los seguiría más. Pero en ese momento el ministerio era todo un laberinto, corrían por donde estuviera libre, que no hubiera mortífagos y cada poco cambiaban de ruta.

Moody se adelantaba porque con su ojo mágico podía ver donde estaba despejado y en esa dirección ir. Pronto estuvieron apenas a unos metros de la red flu, algo muy bueno para ellos.

-primero tú Tonks-le ordenó Alastor y la auror protestó

-¿estas loco? Primero Kingsley con Harry-se cruzó de brazos negándose a moverse si Shackelbolt no iba primero

-nosotros estaremos bien, además si te ven, los distraerás para poder que Kingsley tome otra red flu-le instruyó ojo loco todavía sin convencerla al cien por ciento. Nymphadora sintió que una mano la empujaba suavemente para que se fuera, no era Moody porque no hubiera sido tan cariñoso, era una mano más pequeña. Se giró y era Harry quien le incitaba a irse lo más pronto que pudiera.

-Voldemort…se acerca-dijo el muchacho y sin dar más tiempo, Tonks salió corriendo y se metió a la red flu con destino a Hogwarts, mejor dicho la oficina del director, unos mortífagos que rondaban el pasillo de inmediato se dirigieron a la red flu para tratar de detenerla pero era tarde.

Escucharon otro estallido de llamas y vieron a un auror moreno con un muchacho meterse en otra de las chimeneas, fueron de inmediato a esa pero también se habían ido y no habían podido detenerlos. Un tercer fogonazo los hizo voltear y a sus espaldas, ojo loco Moody se iba tranquilamente en las llamas esmeraldas.

* * *

Nymphadora salió disparada del otro lado y se paró frente a la chimenea esperando que llegaran los demás. Tan solo 5 segundos que se le hicieron una eternidad a la auror, salió Kingsley con Harry y por último Moody. Cuando todos se vieron asegurándose de que estaban completos soltaron un gran suspiro.

Alastor cerró la red flu impidiendo el paso a mortífagos o al mismo Voldemort. El ministerio en estos momentos sería un caos y nadie debía ir allá, los que lograban salir fueron los que corrieron con más suerte.

-hay que ir a la enfermería-habló Moody mirando a Kingsley quien miró a Tonks quien miró a Harry, el muchacho rodó los ojos

-Remus se pondrá contento-le dijo Tonks a Harry para animarlo aunque el estar en la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey significaba una semana larga.

Empezaron a caminar fuera de la oficina bajando las escaleras de caracol. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, todos los estudiantes debían estar en sus camas. Mientras iban vieron la luna que apenas se notaba entre las nubes. La choza de Hagrid se notaba quemada, había varias marcas de maldiciones en las paredes del castillo sin mencionar explosiones.

_-Hogwarts no te protegerá-siseó la voz de su cabeza_

De nuevo los tres aurores se detuvieron cuando Harry se quedó atrás,

_-pagarás pronto por haberme robado-le advirtió Voldemort_

_-y tú por lo que has hecho en toda tu vida-le devolvió Harry en el mismo tono y al Lord no le agradó nada_

_-te estás volviendo muy irreverente muchacho-continuó –no pienses que porque no estoy frente a ti no puedes sufrir-Harry se asustó ante esta última declaración -¡Crucio!-_

¿Cómo rayos podía lograr eso? Cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin duda no le había agradado nada que hubieran hurtado el horrcrux, ahora las cosas serían más difíciles pues mantendría más vigilados los demás objetos. Después de unos minutos la conexión se volvió a cerrar y levantó la vista.

-eso causará muchos problemas-le dijo Moody

-se fue, por el momento-contestó Harry mientras se levantaba un poco tambaleante y Tonks lo tomó de un brazo

-en verdad se veía molesto-añadió ella y con esa última declaración se encaminaron de nuevo a la enfermería que les quedaba más cerca de lo que creían

* * *

_listo! segundo capi!_

_les gusta? o lo borro? !no pongan esas caras, tranquilos, no lo borro._

_pero que opinan? a mi me parece una idea un tanto interesante. ¿que pasará ahora que Dumbledore sigue en la búsqueda de los horrcruxes?_

_bueno, prometo traer pronto el próximo capi...dependiendo si les gusta la historias hasta este capi. _

_remember: entre más reviews, menos tardanza!_

_anypotter_


	3. Historias por Contar

…_**Historias por Contar…**_

-no puedo creerlo Albus ¡¿Cómo llevas a un chico de 16 años a un lugar así?!-reclamó Regulus ya que todos parecían haberse quedado sin palabras

El director tenía la mirada perdida, se le había escapado de las manos la situación. Todo lo que quería era preparar a Harry para un futuro cercano y…lo había perdido. Se culpaba y se culpaba, en verdad todo había sido su culpa sin excepción. El debía haberlo protegido, no por ser el-niño-que vivió- solo porque era Harry, su Harry, alumno de la casa de Gryffindor, amigo de Hermione Granger y casi un miembro más de la familia Weasley. Ahora su padrino se encontraba una vez más con ellos, vivo y en busca de la razón que lo había hecho sobrevivir un año entero en confinación.

Su culpa era tanta que dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor cuando Regulus le dijo que no había encontrado a nadie en la cueva.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y dejaron entrar a Kingsley y Moody, claro que nadie los veía. Todos tenían la mirada perdida y en el suelo, lamentando una muerte. Luego entró Tonks ayudando a sostenerse a Harry. La auror notó a un hombre, el cual estaba sentado en una de las camas de la enfermería con sus brazos sobre las piernas y la cabeza muy caída hacia adelante. Su largo cabello ondulado y castaño oscuro le tapaba la cara así que de inmediato pensó que no podía ser él. Además llevaba muerto un año.

Harry en cambio parecía estar asustado de que todos en la enfermería parecieran zombis o "cadáveres"

-¿Cómo quieren que diga, ya llegamos, estamos bien y les traigo una sorpresa?-habló Tonks fuertemente y todos levantaron la vista que se les iluminó en menos de un segundo cuando vieron al joven a su lado

-creo que como lo dijiste es perfecto-susurró Harry apenas audible para la auror con una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando Harry regresó su vista a todos frente a él no pudo siquiera parpadear cuando Remus lo rodeaba ya con un gran abrazo muy fuerte, obviamente no lo quería dejar escapar. Se relajó por lo menos al saber que todos estaban bien y completos, Remus fue separado por alguien más que lo abrazó aún más fuerte, entonces Harry supo que era la señora Weasley quien lloraba frenética en su hombro y luego tomaba su rostro con ambas manos

-¡Harry, por dios, estás bien!-habló ella entre las lágrimas que corrían en su rostro, el muchacho le dirigió una sonrisa cansada

Pudo notar que tras la señora Weasley todos estaban igual, ¿Qué habían pensado, que estaba muerto? No quería averiguar como habían llegado a esa conclusión, y más porque parecía que el profesor Dumbledore evitaba mirarlo. Cuando todos se le fueron encima como para comprobar que era él y no una ilusión barata no pudo ver más, todos lo querían abrazar como si no lo fueran a ver de nuevo.

Tantas preguntas a su alrededor y todos hablando y diciendo un montón de cosas que no lograba comprender. Otro factor importante era que sentía que el aire se le cerraba y estaba sofocado. Cayó al suelo de rodillas tratando de tomar aire y fue cuando todos se dispersaron preocupados, la señora Pomfrey de inmediato se acercó regañando a todos:

-¡debería darles vergüenza, primero deben dejarme a mí hacer mi trabajo!-se retiraron apenados y llevó a Harry a la cama que estaba la izquierda del profesor Dumbledore.

Dos personas de la multitud de la enfermería no se habían movido un centímetro, uno porque no cabía de alegría y quería saltar, bailar y cantar porque su querido ahijado estaba vivo, deseaba tanto abrazarlo y mostrarse, pero Regulus tenía a su hermano contra la pared y con una mano en la boca, no era el momento apropiado para dar una noticia así.

Remus parecía no querer despegar la vista de Harry pero cuando volteaba a ver a Sirius aprisionado por Regulus, el también comprendía que era lo mejor por el momento.

Dumbledore permanecía en silencio expectante observando cada uno de los movimientos de la enfermera, luego mirando lo pensativo que se encontraba Harry con la mirada en el techo. El director apartó su vista para seguir en lo suyo y pensar en una forma de explicar a la orden donde estaba con Harry en una noche así y por qué no le habían dicho a nadie.

La cabeza le daba vueltas al entender los futuros problemas que tendría, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tonks empezó a hablar, no muy seguro de que fuera a él pero sin duda la plática era interesante para que todos estuvieran prestando atención a ella.

-pero al parecer no encontraron lo que buscaban-terminó con cara de preocupación, todos se miraban pensativos y de vez en cuando le lanzaban una mirada furtiva al director, sospechaban que lo que buscaba Voldemort era algo que Dumbledore había encontrado primero.

-¡Basta de andar haciendo reuniones aquí!-regañó la enfermera mientras empezaba a empujar a todos por igual para sacarlos de la enfermería –en este lugar se pide silencio, y con todos ustedes aquí ni siquiera hay paz-les regañó a todos, unos salían sonrojados y otros con pequeñas sonrisas, pero nunca dejando de lado las preguntas que tenían en mente en cuanto el director pudiera sostener una reunión con ellos.

* * *

Después de una poción para dormir muy bien elaborada y poderosa, Dumbledore despertó después de 10 horas. Se sentía mejor que como estaba antes, sus fuerzas habían regresado en un setenta y cinco por ciento pero eso no era suficiente para que Poppy lo dejara en paz.

Prácticamente en esos momentos la enfermera no se encontraba en el lugar, había salido a abastecerse de distintas pociones de las que andaba escasa y eran necesarias, pero antes de irse se había asegurado de cerrar con magia la enfermería. Para que nadie entrara y nadie saliera.

Se giró en la cama cansado de estar en la misma posición aunque todos hicieran lo posible para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. Sentía sus extremidades entumidas así que se giró a la izquierda y soltó un suspiro por la imagen que lo recibió. A su lado, Harry seguía dormido por el efecto de la poción.

Pensó por un momento de nuevo en todo lo pasado la noche anterior, en la cueva del Horrcrux, en las trampas, y en el regreso de dos personas que se supone estaban muertas. Todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor se estaba saliendo de control y no se había dado cuenta en que momento sus planes empezaron a fallar. Pensó en su mano ennegrecida y que le quedaba menos tiempo del que sospechaba, como acto mecánico levantó su brazo para observar la dañada extremidad y se quedó más que sorprendido al verla tan sana como siempre.

-espero que no te moleste el que te haya salvado la vida-habló una voz a unos metros de distancia, Dumbledore se giró para ver a Regulus y el hombre estaba sentado en una cama

¿Cómo había entrado? Se suponía que Poppy había dejado muy bien cerrada la enfermería, al parecer el Black leyó su mente y contestó

-hay muchos pasadizos en el castillo, debía de haber uno para entrar y salir de la enfermería-se excusó con una sonrisa pero Dumbledore seguía serio

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó el director

-bueno, hay un pasadizo cerca de las mazmorras y…-la cara de Dumbledore le indicó que eso no era lo que le interesaba saber –ah, lo otro, conozco cualquier secreto de esos objetos-dijo, obviamente hablando de los Horrcruxes. La cara del director se mostró muy sorprendida ante tal revelación. Él, se había tardado tanto en encontrar solo uno de esos objetos y Regulus, quien se suponía estaba muerto, alardeaba ser una enciclopedia de "consulte sobre los Horrcruxes"

-ahora que no hay nadie que pueda escuchar cosas que no deberían-exceptuó con la mirada al muchacho dormido –creo que no hay problema en preguntarte algunas cosas-continuó Regulus

-creo que se lo que quieres saber-habló Dumbledore sentándose mejor en la cama contra las almohadas que estaban tras su espalda. Finalmente puso sus dos manos a los costados mientras empezaba a hablar algo nervioso –yo creí que mi tiempo aquí estaba contado-suspiró

-por la contaminación de magia negra que sufrió por el anillo-apoyó Regulus y el director asintió

-no podía dejar a la suerte a todos. No podía irme a la tumba con el secreto de los horrcruxes-

-usted es un hombre de principios y grandes ideas, no logro entender por qué no confió en su orden-añadió el Black

-creo que debes estar enterado de la traición de Peter-Regulus asintió –él era como todos en mi orden. Trabajador y un muy buen confidente. Desgraciadamente Voldemort tiene métodos muy eficaces para hacer hablar a la gente cuando se niegan a darle información-

-pero cualquier miembro de la orden preferiría morir antes de dar cualquier información-aseguró el hombre no entendiendo el punto todavía

-pero, todos ellos tienen una familia-dijo con algo de sentimentalismo y culpa –nadie estaría dispuesto a dejar morir a alguien en manos de Voldemort-terminó Albus

-creo que tiene razón en ese punto, ¿pero un muchacho de 16 años?-preguntó de nuevo Regulus

-no se si Sirius te habrá contado que Harry es todo menos un muchacho de 16 años normal-

-me lo ha comentado, pero de todas formas se me hace algo estúpido lo que usted hizo y perdone mi expresión-Albus comprendió a lo que se refería –si yo no hubiera llegado, ambos habrían muerto-

-no se que me pasa-admitió el director -últimamente mis planes no salen de acuerdo a lo que pienso-

-Si Harry no fuera un muchacho inteligente, no sabemos que hubiera sido de él-le recordó

-créeme que es de lo que más miedo tengo. Te confesaré algo Regulus-comenzó el anciano –si bien antes creía que Harry era muy importante para acabar con Voldemort, hoy estoy completamente seguro de eso. En sus primero años en Hogwarts, dejé que las cosas siguieran su curso y que Harry se enfrentara a las trampas de Voldemort él solo-

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?-preguntó indignado el Black, la mirada de Albus lo silenció de nuevo porque todavía no terminaba

-desde hace dos años, me temo que me he encariñado. No puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por todo lo que le pueda pasar. No por ser la esperanza del mundo mágico sino por ser él-

-Sirius me ha contado que es un gran muchacho-agregó

-y lo es. Creo que ni buscando en cada hogar del mundo encontrarías a alguien como él-su rostro y cada una de sus palabras reflejaban su sinceridad respecto a lo que sentía por su alumno, entonces Regulus comprendió que las cosas tomarían otro curso después de lo pasado en la cueva del Horrcrux.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?-preguntó Regulus –Voldemort sabe que usted anda tras sus Horrcruxes. Para desgracia de nosotros reforzará la seguridad en cada uno de ellos y los mantendrá más que vigilados-

-lo se-suspiró abatido el director porque sabía que tendría que hacer el doble de esfuerzo por conseguir cada uno de los objetos –pero no me queda de otra más que hacer todo lo posible por destruir cada uno de los objetos o nunca nos desharemos de Voldemort-

Ambos se quedaron pensativos tratando de encontrar la solución a ese gran problema. Las cosas estaban empeorando con el paso del tiempo y con el error que había cometido hoy la noche anterior, bueno, no querían siquiera sacar conclusiones.

-lo que sea que intentes hacer puede ser muy peligroso-habló Regulus, esa frase tenía doble sentido o Dumbledore lo entendió así

-no llevaré a Harry si a eso te refieres-le contestó muy decidido Albus –no creo que muchos acepten perderlo-

-pero ya lo metiste en esto-insistió el Black –ahora convéncelo de que no tiene nada de que preocuparse y de que deje todo en tus manos-

-sin duda eso será lo más difícil-admitió el viejo hombre negando un poco con la cabeza conociendo la actitud de Harry

Regulus se despidió después de este último comentario. Ya era hora de que la enfermera regresara de Hogsmade y si lo encontraba ahí seguro le daría un santo sermón como el de su madre Black. Decidió mejor no arriesgarse. Además, si Sirius no lo encontraba cuando despertara, seguro lo regañaría por no haberlo llevado con él para poder ver a Harry y se dejarían de hablar por un mes. Su hermano mayor siempre buscaba un pretexto para dejar de hablarle por largos periodos.

Dumbledore se acomodó en la cama de nuevo y justo cuando vio a Regulus desaparecer por tan secreto pasadizo, la enfermera llegó por la puerta de entrada.

Cargada de varias bolsas con lo que seguro serían ingredientes para pociones u otras ya preparadas, regañó al director:

-¡Albus, ¿despierto tan temprano?!-

-la poción perdió su efecto Poppy-se defendió el director con una sonrisa por la expresión de la enfermera. Hacia mucho tiempo que no había entrado a la enfermería más que a visitar enfermos. Ahora comprendía la desesperación de los pacientes por salir de ahí. La enfermera era muy sobre protectora y cuidadosa con todo.

-debería haber dormido hasta medio-día-expresó la enfermera enojada con ella misma por no haberle dado suficiente poción al director –creo que la edad ya empieza a afectarme-sonrió sonrojada

-tu siempre serás las mejor enfermera de Hogwarts, Poppy-le dijo Albus como cumplido, el cual ella agradeció pero de inmediato cambió de tema

-¿Cómo amaneciste Albus?-preguntó y lo miró a los ojos unos momentos para asegurarse de que el director no mintiera

-mejor que ayer, supongo. Aunque no se si para bien o mal-dijo pensativo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque la orden querrá respuestas. El ministro no tarda en aparecer por lo del ataque de ayer sin mencionar que yo mismo tengo mis preguntas-suspiró, sería un día cansado

-puedo encubrirte solo por este día-se ofreció ella con una sonrisa merodeadora aprendida de sus pacientes preferidos –pero creo que aún así te vendrán a buscar aquí-desechó la idea tan rápido como se le había venido a la mente

-no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo-la tranquilizó Albus pero la enfermera ya caminaba al otro lado de la enfermería, a ver al otro paciente que no había intervenido en nada.

Al llegar a su lado puso su mano en la frente y sonrió. Luego acarició su mejilla como ya acostumbrada a tenerlo ahí todos los años. Después de todo ella también lo había visto crecer, no mediante hechos favorables pero si. Albus miraba todo con atención hasta que se decidió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo está?-

La enfermera levantó la mirada en dirección al hombre y sonrió.

-mejor que ayer por fortuna. Tengo la sospecha de pasó por muchas cosas para llegar en el estado que estaba, admito que estaba muy preocupada de cómo amanecería ahora-eso no le gustó nada al director, su expresión cambió a angustia

-¿pero está bien?-

-si, creo que si. Me cercioraré cuando despierte-contestó la enfermera algo convencida

-¿hasta cuando dormirá?-preguntó Albus, tenía que hablar con Harry

-no lo se. La poción de dormir que le di era menos potente que la tuya-se quedó pensativa por un momento –a menos de que las haya cambiado…aunque…no creo, yo no cometo esos errores-sonrió para ella y luego para el director –tranquilo, estará bien-

Aunque con eso no se quedó más tranquilo decidió dejar el tema o Poppy le daría otra poción para dormir y tenía tantas cosas por arreglar que no se podía dar ese lujo.

Las meditaciones y la paz de la enfermería se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte estruendo de que algo se estrelló contra la puerta de la enfermería. Después se escucharon varias voces renegando entre sí.

_-¡ya les dije que me suelten!-dijo una voz masculina enfadada -¡no me lo van impedir!-_

_-¡debe estar dormido!-intentó razonar otra voz más calmada_

_-pues así, dormido lo veré-insistió la primera voz_

_-no seas testarudo, déjalos descansar-intentó una tercera voz más decidida_

_-¿y yo que?, ¡ah no! ¡Sufrí un año sin verlo, nadie me lo impedirá!-el hombre en verdad se encontraba desesperado por pasar esas dos puertas que hasta el momento seguían cerradas._

Dentro de la enfermería el profesor Dumbledore sonreía abiertamente mientras que la enfermera se empezaba a molestar. Si esos dos no paraban al primero, ella misma saldría a maldecirlo para que guardara silencio. Sus gritos se escuchaban con eco en la enfermería. Mejor empezó a quitar los distintos frascos que había en las mesas de a lado de las cama de Dumbledore y Harry, si no se ocupaba en algo mataría al animago.

_-¡que testarudo!-regañó la voz calmada que de calmada le quedaba muy poco si su amigo seguía así._

_-¡a mí no me vengan con esos cuentos de que ayer estuvo quien sabe donde! ¡Yo lo que quiero es entrar y verlo! ¡Asegurarme de que nada malo le haya pasado!-insistió_

_-está en la enfermería, porque obviamente debe descansar y contigo rondando eso será imposible, además, ¿Cómo piensas mostrarte de nuevo ante él? ¿Así como así? Perdóname pero no-_

_-pero, pero…-_

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de un golpe y salió muy enojada la señora Pomfrey, con todas las intenciones del mundo de asegurarse que la supuesta muerte de Sirius Black se quedara como muerte. El pobre animago abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Sirius!-regañó fuertemente

Dumbledore veía entretenido como la enfermera hacia todo tipo de señas al merodeador quien se encogía cada vez más en su lugar pero nunca quitaba esa mirada decidido a que iba a entrar. Sirius esto, Sirius aquello pero las palabras nunca funcionaban con ese hombre y más cuando se suponía que se debía quedar en un lugar. A Dumbledore le dolía recordar la última vez que el animago no obedeció.

Unos susurros a su lado lo hicieron girarse de inmediato algo sorprendido.

-Sirius, no, no es verdad-Harry se movía en la cama, hablando dormido –tenemos que ayudarlo…-

El director de nuevo miró a la puerta, el subconsciente de Harry estaba escuchando el nombre de su padrino que se repetía varias veces en la pelea que sostenía la enfermera con los visitantes, eso lo hacía recordar y para ser sinceros, no eran cosas muy buenas. Rogó porque pronto terminaran.

-no es tarde-suplicó Harry

Dumbledore se levantó de su cama para poder ir a silenciar a quienes debatían en las puertas de la enfermería. Pero cuando iba a dar un paso, de nuevo fue interrumpido por algo que le heló la piel y le aglomeró distintos recuerdos.

-son demasiados, lo intento, no puedo-su voz sonaba aterrada –petrificus, expelliarmus, sectumsempra-eran apenas susurros pero sonaban asustados

Si antes se sentía culpable, ahora se sentía tan tonto por haber dejaba a su mejor alumno en una posición tan peligrosa. Por su culpa casi muere y en el peor de los casos, Voldemort pudo haberlo descubierto y torturado hasta cansarse. Por suerte Harry era un muchacho muy listo, aunque eso no le quitaba la culpa que yacía sobre sus hombros.

Albus sintió la presencia de otras personas a su lado y se sorprendió de ver a la enfermera, a los Black y a Remus a su lado ¿no se suponía que estaban discutiendo? Sirius se veía aterrado por lo que pasaba, pero Poppy ya sabía que hacer. Con un simple hechizo esas pesadillas de recuerdos se fueron, no dejando más tranquilos a los adultos.

-ahora me explicarán qué pasó anoche-exigió Sirius mirando primero a Dumbledore y luego a su hermano, para sorpresa del animago, el director fue el primero que habló.

-no lo se Sirius. Pero más tarde uniremos todas la piezas y lo averiguaremos-suspiró cansado

* * *

La orden se encontraba reunida en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, no se podían reunir en otro lado porque Dumbledore no podía salir del colegio bajo ninguna circunstancia. La primera era que la enfermera no lo dejaba, otra era que el ministro en cualquier momento podía llegar a pedir explicaciones, la verdad ya se estaba tardando. Otra era simplemente que ya estaban todos ahí, ¿para que moverse a otro lado? Bueno, era hora de tomar al toro por los cuernos y enfrentar el problema.

-antes que nada debo ofrecerles una disculpa a todos-expresó el director y todos se miraron extrañados –por lo que pasó ayer y por lo que estoy a punto de decirles-

No les gustó nada, para nada. Si Albus Dumbledore se disculpaba era porque había hecho algo muy malo. Les erizó la piel esa última declaración.

-creo que lo que todos quieren saber es dónde estuve anoche-la mayoría asintió –pero para llegar a esa parte tengo que contarles el motivo por el que estaba fuera del castillo- una vez más se hizo el silencio, ese que dejaba que la persona hablara por más que esta deseara lo contrario. Debía admitir que no estaba orgulloso de querer escapar de ahí sin ninguna explicación sobre lo que había pasado a la orden, pero si de algo tenía razón Regulus era de que necesitaría apoyo para su siguiente movimiento.

Sin esperar más, hoy el tiempo valía oro, empezó a relatar una larga y escalofriante historia.

* * *

A Sirius no le importaba escuchar las palabras del director, así que no se encontraba presente en el comedor. Él en cambio se encontraba en la enfermería junto con su hermano, Remus, Ron y Hermione. Estos dos últimos lo seguían mirando como a un zombi y cuando se les acercaba ellos daban un pequeño brinco, se notaban asustados ante su presencia aunque supiera que era él.

Si así reaccionaban ellos, no quería saber lo que diría o haría Harry cuando se enterara. Por la misma razón tenía la capa de invisibilidad de su ahijado en su mano. Si despertaba de un momento a otro tendría que esconderse mientras le explicaban.

La verdad es que él no había sido el de la brillante idea, simplemente cuando se sentó en la cama de a lado, vio el pedazo de tela doblado en la mesita de noche y de ahí surgió la idea.

-y…díganme, ¿se la pasaron bien este año?-preguntó Sirius a los dos Gryffindor

Los dos palidecieron y no porque les estuviera hablando un fantasma, si no por lo que había pasado ese año.

-¿por qué se quedaron tan callados?-preguntó más insistente el animago

Remus esta vez quien era otro de los que sabía más o menos todo el ajetreo que había habido en el sexto año de los muchachos, se giró hacia otro lado como si las paredes le hablaran. Eso no fue pasado desapercibido por el Black. Estaba a punto de protestar y buscar una botella de veritaserum para que todos empezaran a confesar sus fechorías de ese año y otras de las que sacaría ventaja, pero cuando quiso dar un paso, vio unos ojos esmeraldas abrirse poco a poco.

Con una rapidez cómica se puso la capa encima, y fue entonces cuando Harry enfocó a todos en la enfermería.

-Harry, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó primero Remus y el muchacho asintió, como siempre sin convencer a nadie pero se sentó rápidamente en las almohadas con un leve mareo –tranquilo-le ordenó el licántropo –debes descansar-

-no, debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore-exigió el muchacho pasando sus piernas a un lado de la cama para pararse. Entonces Remus lo detuvo

-no, no irás a ninguna parte así-puso sus dos manos en sus hombros

-puede ser de vida o muerte-insistió Harry, dejando al merodeador sorprendido. Y no le quedó más opción.

Ron de inmediato se puso de pie para ayudar a su amigo a hacer Merlín sabe que cosa. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo ayudó a empezar a caminar a la salida de la enfermería, solo esperaban que la señora Pomfrey no se apareciera o las mataría a todos. Hermione pronto se les unió y el trío se adelantó solo.

* * *

Dumbledore había terminado la historia de los Horrcruxes, ahora se disponía a describir su viaje con Harry a la cueva.

-nadamos hasta una pequeña entrada donde se debía realizar un pago…-no sabía si decir lo siguiente y alarmar a su orden o ocultarlo por el bien de todos.

-un pago de sangre-interrumpió Harry desde la entrada

* * *

_uy!!! ya!! si!!!_

_en el próximo capítulo prometido que es el reencuentro con Sirius! me emociona!!_

_miles y miles de gracias por todos sus reviews, de que esta historia les gustó. Me encanta: The Darkness Princess, Shi-P Dream, kat basted, JAIMOL, lyro, GothicGold, Ka13ms, M0rme, Valblack, ross snape y giaaaa. En serio, me encantan sus reviews y por ustedes va este capítulo. Sigan dejando reviews si el este capi fue de su agrado._

_No recuerdo si por aquí fue, pero me pidieron dirección de mi cuenta de originales en fictionpress. Hasta ahora tengo uno pero es mi adicción, si quisieran darse la vuelta por mi original y dejar comentario tambien lo agradecería, dejaré el link en mi profile._

_los espero._

_anypotter_


	4. ¿Después de la tormenta, viene la calma?

**_...¿Después de la tormenta, viene la calma?..._**

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio y un tanto estáticos cuando vieron a la persona que menos esperaban en esos momentos parada en la puerta. Quizás la segunda menos esperada porque la primera era Voldemort, pero el tener a Harry en esa reunión cuando muchos lo hacían dormido en la enfermería, era de temerse. Además de las palabras que el muchacho había dicho, ¿Qué había pasado? Y ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? No les gustaba que Dumbledore se anduviera con tantos rodeos y ahora había confesado que les había ocultado la existencia de unos impedimentos para acabar con Voldemort.

Harry se sintió un poco acobardado por todas las miradas que le dirigían los miembros de la orden y maestros, pero era algo que tenía que decir sin importar lo que pasara, no podía dejar ese cabo suelto porque cabía la posibilidad en él de que Voldemort quisiera regresar por su Horrcrux a Hogwarts y sería su fin.

-Harry, por favor, vuelve a la enfermería-le pidió Dumbledore gentilmente y con voz algo quebrada, como si mencionar su nombre o pedirle algo fuera difícil.

Se vio una luz detrás de Harry, morada. Después de eso el muchacho cayó inconciente en los brazos de su padrino.

Toda la orden miraba lo que pasaba sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Sirius?-Molly se levantó de su asiento lo más rápido que pudo y se acercó a su octavo hijo. Le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria al animago.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Todos lo miraban de manera acusatoria como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, algo sin perdón. En especial Molly Weasley que refunfuñaba por lo bajo todo tipo de ideas para torturar a Sirius después, que fuera padrino del muchacho no le daba derecho a hacer eso y menos por la espalda. También había otra parte de Molly que quería averiguar todo lo que había pasado y obviamente Harry sabía una buena parte de la historia, la curiosidad de la matriarca Weasley le hacía sentirse un poco culpable, pero se obligaba a pensar que estaba molesta con Sirius por lo primero.

El animago no soportaba todas esas miradas sorprendidas, como si nunca hubieran visto a alguien desmayar a otro alguien. El punto aquí era el haber atacado a Harry, quien apenas salía de la enfermería. Ni se quería imaginar el sermón que le daría la enfermera por semejante tontería, seguro lo vetaba de la enfermería por más de un año, prohibiéndole entrar con varita. Pero lo que seguro más impresionaba a todos era que hubiera atacado a su propio ahijado y sin previo aviso. Dumbledore se dio cuenta de que todos le pedían una explicación a él:

-Retírate Sirius-le indicó el director con tono suave, pero se podía notar en sus ojos esa frase de "Metiste la pata", como se las había arreglado el animago para que su ahijado no siguiera hablando puesto que no era el momento, había sido la peor idea del Black en lo que llevaba de revivido, a los ojos de la orden.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza sin decir ni una palabra, ya se sentía suficientemente culpable por su cuenta y actos como para que los demás lo miraran de esa forma. Fijó su vista en su ahijado, pensó irónicamente en el recibimiento y primer saludo que le había dado después de un año de no verlo y hablarle, pero cuando despertara y todas las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, sería mejor para todos porque…¿volvería a ser como antes no?. Solo había platicado unas horas con Remus y el licántropo se mostraba alejado de él, como si quien se fuera a transformar en lobo y atacarlo de repente fuera él. No quería averiguar si las cosas habían cambiado hasta platicar con Harry, ese muchacho tenía un muy buen corazón como para no perdonar su ausencia, más si le echaba la culpa a su hermano.

Levantó a su ahijado y empezó a caminar rápidamente fuera de la vista de la orden que en verdad lo estaban poniendo nervioso. Hermione y Ron lo seguían muy de cerca y por lo que podía notar, mirándolos por el rabillo del ojo, se mostraban algo desconcertados y enojados. Por Merlín, dos más a la lista. Recordaba que antes platicaba un poco con ellos, se tenían confianza para platicar, pero lo que ahora le extrañaba era ver lo cambiados que estaban. Además de la edad, porque era obvio que desde hacía un año acá habían crecido. Ron se mostraba más como un hombre que como niño y Hermione tenía las facciones de toda una mujer. Había algo más en ellos dos y sin mencionar a Harry. Ese muchacho cada año le traía nuevas sorpresas.

Siguieron su camino a la enfermería. De nuevo. Sin decir palabra alguna, porque el animago sospechaba que de lo único que hablarían sería de su metida de pata. De que "¿En que cabeza cabe atacar a alguien que acaba de salir de la enfermería?". Fuera o no por eso, todos se mantenían pensativos. Por más que quisieran negarlo, todas sus dudas con respecto a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, se podían ver despejadas con la llegada de Harry. Pero así como sus esperanzas y sus rostros se iluminaron cuando el muchacho habló, se volvieron a esfumar cuando un rayo de hasta entonces, origen desconocido, lo silenció.

* * *

Volviendo al tema de la reunión, Dumbledore captó la atención de todos los presentes de nuevo. Les pidió disculpas en nombre del Black, aunque en verdad apoyaba la acción.

-¿entonces como entraron a la cueva?-preguntó Moody, cambiando su bastón de mano derecha a izquierda y haciéndose un poco más adelante en su asiento.

-como…dijo Harry…se tuvo que hacer un pago de sangre-de nuevo había dudado para decir eso pero no podía desmentir las palabras ya dichas de su alumno. La orden entera abrió los ojos considerablemente, espantados por la idea de tener que hacer eso para entrar o…la otra idea que se les formuló de inmediato y que no querían darle tanta credibilidad –no llevé a Harry para eso-contestó firmemente el director ante todas las miradas que de una u otra forma le daban a entender eso. No había que ser un genio para descifrar esas miradas acusatorias que de disimuladas nada tenían, era como si se lo hubieran dicho de frente.

-¿Cómo se hizo el pago de sangre?-preguntó Tonks porque si no había sido Harry ¿Quién quedaba? Obviamente el director de Hogwarts a menos que, no hubiera tenido que ser sangre del visitante y pudiera ser de algún animal o no se qué, Voldemort estaba demente al haber hecho esos Horrcrux así que no esperaba menos de la forma en la que tenía que llegar a ellos.

-solo una pequeña cortada en mi mano-confesó Albus ya que no tenía nada más que esconder y eso no era lo peor. Suspiró al saber que se acercaban a la parte más difícil y luego se quedarían con la duda de una buena parte de la historia. –Pero, eso no es de preocuparse, no era nada que no se pudiera curar con algo de magia-

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó Arthur tomando firmemente la mano de su esposa quien estaba sentada a su lado pero al parecer se encontraba demasiado nerviosa o encontraba aterradora la idea que se les venía a todos en mente.

* * *

Estaban en la enfermería y Sirius Black recibía con la cabeza gacha el tremendo sermón de la enfermera. Los demás aunque se reían de las muecas del animago ante cada frase de la enfermera también les tocó ser regañados por el hecho de haber dejado a Harry a salir de la enfermería. Además, al regresar, la enfermera los esperaba de brazos cruzados y no pudieron ocultar lo que Sirius había hecho así que, solo aceptaron todo lo que la señora Pomfrey tuviera que decir.

-¡Y no quiero sabe de nuevo que andas haciendo esas idioteces Black!-regañó como final la enfermera, las manos las tenía a ambos lados de la cintura y su entrecejo estaba arrugado a más no poder. Sus ojos demostraban que si fuera su decisión, mataría de nuevo a Sirius Black, después de todo eso habían creído durante un año.

-esta bien-contestó Sirius en un susurro con ambos brazos cruzados, apenas audibles sus palabras porque su barbilla alcanzaba su pecho.

-más te vale-se dio media vuelta para terminar lo que tenía que hacer en su oficina. Desde que había vuelto de Hogsmade no había podido organizar las pociones que había traído por el hecho de que simplemente, su único paciente no se encontraba. Dejó a los merodeadores, a Regulus y a los dos Gryffindor solos.

-te lo mereces hermano-dijo el Black menor pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Sirius, quien inmediato se sacudió molesto para que lo bajara. No necesitaba que alguien más lo hiciera sentir culpable. –Sabes que tengo la razón-sonrió

-ya, ya, mejor cállate que todavía no estás perdonado-refunfuñó moviéndose de la cama en la que estaba sentado para irse mejor junto a Ron.

-oh si, no me perdonas por haberte salvado la vida-ironizó Regulus mirando fijamente a Sirius –deberías estar agradecido conmigo de por vida ¿o quieres que te recuerde donde estarías de no ser por mi?-Sirius casi lo asesina con la mirada porque no le gustaba que su hermano usara esa artimaña con él. Sí, le debía la vida y qué.

Remus, Ron y Hermione observaban esa plática silenciosa entre miradas y palabras al azar. En verdad estaban intrigados por eso, no sabían en realidad como es que Sirius estaba de nuevo con ellos, sentado y platicando con toda naturalidad cuando ellos vieron como Bellatrix lo había atacado con la maldición asesina y como si eso no fuera poco, atravesar el maldito arco de la muerte. Lupin se veía más interesado que los jóvenes porque seguramente después de esclarecer el hecho de lo que Dumbledore hacía fuera del castillo con Harry, seguramente se interesaría en cómo es que Sirius respiraba de nuevo y también el misterio de la resurrección del hermano del primero que ahora no era traidor y tampoco estaba muerto.

Los dos hermanos Black dejaron de discutir como dos niños pequeños, casi sacándose la lengua. Pero cuando fijaron su vista en los otros tres que no habían dicho nada se quedaron algo sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros

-¿En verdad moriste en la cámara de la muerte?-preguntó un poco inseguro y clavando su mirada en su amigo para asegurarse de que lo que dijera fuera verdad. El animago esperaba esa pregunta desde hace tiempo, y se preguntaba el mismo porque tardaban. En su año de reclusión con su hermano había pensado miles de explicaciones que les daría a todos, en especial a Harry, pero ahora que se enfrentaba a la realidad, todas las ideas se le habían ido de la mente. Estaba en blanco. Dio un largo suspiro.

-no-una palabra tan sencilla le había costado minutos de reflexión, ¿Qué pasaría después?

-y…-le incitó Ron, todos se giraron al pelirrojo algo sorprendidos porque él fuera quien pidiera explicaciones. El Gryffindor solo se encogió de hombros -¿Qué?- no era algo de otro mundo lo que había pedido, además él también quería saber.

-bueno, saben que se supone que la maldición asesina es una muerte segura-comenzó el animago aunque sospechaba que si hacía el cuento largo, no entenderían al final de la explicación –está bien vayamos al grano-

Las miradas se les iluminaron y eso ofendió a Sirius:

-la maldición asesina tarda unos segundos en actuar y terminar su trabajo-comenzó de nuevo hablando lo más claro que podía porque lo que decía era difícil y no quería repetirlo, todos asintieron comprendiendo ese punto –pero yo, torpemente caminé hacia atrás, al arco de la muerte-

-sí, te vimos adentrarte en esa cosa-secundó Hermione esa declaración. Para ella y los demás muchachos fue uno de los peores momentos de la noche, algo que jamás podrían olvidar. Regulus comprendió que Sirius no era muy bueno con las palabras y ese momento no sería la excepción, así que decidió continuar él, deteniendo a su hermano con una mirada.

-el arco es como un tipo de dimensión en suspensión-la cara de quienes estaban recibiendo la información desde esas palabras se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Regulus prosiguió antes de que hicieran preguntas. –es como estar en el mismo lugar siempre, donde no pasa el tiempo y no hay nada. Solo tú y las voces que vienen de fuera-

-¿voces?-preguntó Remus

-Si. Las voces que se escuchan son del ministerio, o sea de todo lo que está del lado opuesto al arco. Si se está dentro se escucha lo de fuera y viceversa-Regulus se veía tan seguro de lo que estaba diciendo que en verdad estaba convenciendo a los demás. Entonces Ron y Hermione recordaron algo de esa noche:

-entonces Harry y Luna tenían razón-pensó en voz alta el pelirrojo. No miraba a nadie pero parecía estar imaginando lo que había pasado esa noche. La escena pasaba ante sus ojos como si fuera ayer.

-¿razón de que?-preguntó de inmediato Sirius, si el nombre de su ahijado era mencionado seguro seguía algo extraño o inexplicable. Interrogaba con la mirada al Weasley pero este no se daba cuenta así que fue Hermione quien contestó.

-es que, ese día, cuando entramos a la cámara de la muerte, Harry y Luna dijeron que escuchaban voces, y los dos miraban el arco. Era como si estuvieran hipnotizados por el-ahora que lo pensaba las piezas empezaban a encajar

-esa era solo una teoría que no estaba comprobada-razonó el Black menor y todos lo miraron –bueno, hasta ahora-

-creíamos que estaban algo locos…-comenzó Ron y la mirada asesina de Sirius se hizo presente porque llamó su ahijado así, el pelirrojo de inmediato se corrigió –es que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado antes, creímos que ya estaban delirando-

-De Harry es normal que estas cosas le pasen a él. Cuando dijo que escuchaba voces hasta creí que podía haber una serpiente o un basilisco en la sala-admitió Hermione con un escalofrío –y Luna no se queda atrás. Todo el año escolar habló de…¿Narkles?-preguntó a Ron para que la apoyara

-que no todos puedan ver u oír ciertas cosas no quiere decir que no existan-les cortó Regulus ¿Qué les enseñaban en la escuela estos días? –bueno, volviendo al punto principal. Las personas que atraviesan en arco se quedan atrapadas del otro lado. No mueren-

-¡pero a Sirius le dio la maldición asesina!-exclamó Ron incrédulo hasta el momento, cuando le explicaran esa parte podría creer.

-si le dio, pero no terminó de actuar como debía porque Sirius entró al arco. Es decir, cuando la maldición estaba a punto de matarlo, Sirius entró al arco y eso fue lo que detuvo el efecto-las palabras de Regulus sonaban tan extrañamente con sentido. Si bien era algo que hacía que todos los cabos sueltos encajaran, se les hacía demasiado extraño. Pero no todos los días una persona se adentraba en ese arco y luego volvía para contarlo.

-¿y como regresó?-preguntó Remus, ya estaba explicado el por qué tenían a un muerto sentado entre ellos, pero faltaba saber como se regresaba de un lugar desconocido e inexplorado.

-Regulus me trajo-dijo Sirius como si no fuera la gran cosa para él, pero a los demás si les interesaba saber.

-cuando me enteré de que mi bruto hermano había caminado al arco, recordé una forma de rescatarlo-todos sabían que faltaba más información –cuando fui mortífago de Voldemort, entré a su biblioteca personal- las palabras le erizaron la piel a los más jóvenes de solo imaginarse esa escena –me dio curiosidad y empecé a ojear unos libros y me topé con uno donde se mencionaba el arco. Hice una copia del libro y me llevé el original a casa para leerlo detenidamente. Después de todo, no todos los días te encuentras un libro único en su especie con información perdida de algo tan misterioso como lo es el velo de la muerte-

-bien pensado-admitió Hermione y Regulus asintió con la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento

-Si una persona de ata con un fuerte conjuro a esta dimensión, puede cruzar a la otra y regresar. Había un conjuro especial para eso en ese libro y decidí intentarlo-

-es como ¿amarrarse con una soga aquí y adentrarse a otro lado, y luego regresar jalando de la cuerda?-preguntó Ron, por lo menos eso era lo que había entendido. El Black menor asintió, esa era la idea.

-wow-expresó Hermione, ella creí saber de cosas extrañas después de tantos años de ser amiga de Harry, pero ahora sabía que había muchas cosas por las que no habían pasado aún.

-¿y no pasa nada por alterar de esa manera el orden del velo?-preguntó Remus, algo asustado porque lo que había hecho Regulus no tenía precedentes y ¿si había consecuencias?

-Pues, nunca nadie había hecho lo que yo así que no sabría decirles, pero ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-linda frase

* * *

El ministerio tenía movimiento, en especia la oficina del ministro. Todo era un desastre después de la aparición de Voldemort, era algo que todavía no podían creer. Cuando inició la primera guerra contra el mago oscuro, nunca ocurrió nada parecido. Sí había temor por todos lados pero el ministerio siempre había sido el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo. Ahora que ni eso quedaba no sabían que hacer, Scrimengour temía por su vida.

Los pasillos estaban deshechos por la cantidad de maldiciones que habían pegado por todos lados. La estatua dorada que hace un año había sido degollada y que recientemente había vuelto a su lugar en una sola pieza ahora no tenía brazos ni piernas, quizás una especia de venganza. Sin mencionar la peor parte que era la gran baja de aurores. El señor oscuro había llegado con todo, atacando junto con sus seguidores a diestra y siniestra. No tuvieron compasión de nadie, ni siquiera de los más jóvenes.

Se hablaba de una familia que por motivos legales se encontraba en el ministerio, recibiendo apoyo de las oficinas de ayuda. Los malditos mortífagos asesinaron a los cuatro miembros sin tocarse el corazón. Y no solo eso le hacía sentirse tan mal. Los familiares de los aurores y trabajadores caídos durante el ataque, ahora se aglomeraban alrededor de las mantas blancas con bultos debajo de ellas, tratando de encontrar y verificar que quien yacía en el suelo sin vida era un esposo, padre, hermano.

Los reporteros lo perseguían. Él estaba encerrado en su oficina con la cara sobre su escritorio, ambas manos desparramadas sobre la gran mesa. Trataba de pensar una solución a todo este embrollo, pero si ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado menos podría dar declaraciones a la prensa. Esta vez deseaba tener a los reporteros lejos y eso era algo extraño viniendo de él. ¿Quién podría decirle el por qué de lo ocurrido? Azotó con fuerza su puño e hizo derramarse el tintero, que mojó ciertos papeles pero en esos momentos no le importaba si eran importantes o no.

Se escuchaba el tumulto de preguntas que los reporteros gritaban. _¿Harry Potter estuvo aquí? ¿Qué dicen acerca de los rumores? ¿Qué buscaba el que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿Qué pasó en el ataque a Hogwarts? ¿y el ataque a la villa muggle del risco? ¿Los tres hechos están conectados?_

¿Ataque a Hogwarts? Nadie le había dicho eso, el solo se había enterado de aquel pueblo muggle y no corrían más que todo tipo de tontos rumores. Aunque los reporteros también decían que el muchacho Potter se encontraba en aquél ataque, entonces cuántos Potter había. Decían que estaba aquí y allá y eso le revolvía más la cabeza a menos de que todos los rumores fueran verdad y el muchacho de nuevo andaba haciendo desastre por donde pasara. Desde hacía un año que había pasado eso, haciendo cuentas, exactamente hace un año que Harry Potter y sus amigos habían pisado el ministerio y habían destruido la sala de las profecías. Además de la muerte que aquél prófugo Sirius Black. Seguro algo tenía que ver todo lo que estaba pasando con Potter, después de todo, se decía que donde estuviera _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _estaba el muchacho Potter.

Sabía donde obtendría respuestas a las interrogantes que los reporteros formulaban y a las que él mismo se hacía. Sí, debía ir a Hogwarts a pedirle explicaciones a Dumbledore porque de seguro el sabía con exactitud y lujo de detalle lo que pasaba. He ahí la salida de sus problemas.

Solo tenía que encontrar la primera salida que era escabullirse de los reporteros sin que estos lo notaran. De nuevo una gran idea se formuló en su cabeza. La oficina del ministro siempre había tenido más de una salida para casos de emergencia, y el ser rodeado por una manada de reporteros feroces y hambrientos de respuestas ameritaba una emergencia.

Si, solo tenía que mover el típico libro del librero y un pasadizo se abriría de una pared falsa, creando una puerta y un camino secreto. Empezó a mover todos sus libros porque no recordaba con exactitud cual era, y parecía una tontería, pero siendo un mundo de magos nadie imaginaría que la salida de emergencia no tenía nada que ver con la magia. Por fin encontró un grueso libro de color verde oscuro, y al jalarlo se produjo un movimiento veloz de una pared, la cual corrió de lado. Como si se metiera dentro del muro contiguo dejó un largo túnel oscuro a la vista. Cuando el ministro se paró frente a este, unas antorchas se encendieron en orden.

A pesar del escalofrío que lo asaltó ya estaba decidido a conseguir las respuestas así que tomó aire y adelantó un pie. Creyó que ahí ya todo iba bien pero, algo venía del otro lado del túnel. Eso lo hizo retroceder de inmediato. Se sentía la presencia de que algo venía de aquel lado y eso lo hizo aterrorizarse, pero pronto se dejó ver aquella personas motivo de su casi infarto.

Un auror de cabello corto y rubio se dirigió a él con paso veloz, y al darse cuenta de que casi mata al ministro de un susto, bajó la cabeza apenado, pero lo que tenía que ir a decir era de suma importancia.

-¿Por qué entraste por la salida secreta?-cuestionó el ministro de inmediato

-yo...tiene que ver esto-

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en aquella sala. Muchos le temían pues como su nombre lo decía, daba muerte a los que se atrevían a pararse muy cerca de aquel arco. Cuando Rufus llegó creyó que era una broma de mal gusto que todos sus aurores o por lo menos la mayoría de los que quedaban vivos estuvieran admirando con miedo el impasible velo.

Las ondas que solo eran visibles para unos cuantos de los presentes se movían con ferocidad y por esos habían alertado a sus superiores, lo que estaba pasando no era bueno. Poca información se tenía sobre esa inestable y enigmática construcción, por eso les daba vértigo el observarlo. Se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, más extraña de lo normal a lo que al arco se refería

-¿Desde hace cuanto está haciendo eso?-preguntó el ministro señalando el arco

-pues, desde poco antes del ataque. Pero, no creemos que esté relacionado-contestó un anciano, el cual era el encargado de todo lo referido a la estructura.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de eso?-cuestionó Rufus perdiendo un poco los estribos. Nadie sabía lo suficiente de esa cosa como para dar declaraciones tan certeras.

-es que, ningún mortífago o _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _entró a esta cámara durante el ataque-

-¿entonces que explicación me tiene?-

-ninguna-contestó el hombre –solo se que nuestros relojes dejaron de funcionar cuando entramos a esta sala-

El ministro buscó en su túnica su reloj de oro. Lo sacó y la cadena todavía colgaba de su chaleco. Sacudió el reloj varias veces. Sabía que nunca se le había caído o golpeado y se supone que funciona con magia ¿Cómo es que ni una de sus manecillas se movía? El encargado del arco le enseñó su reloj de bolsillo también. Congelado por un extraño motivo. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Scrimengour era, el reloj de arena. Los pequeños granos de este, se mantenían suspendidos en el aire. Como si hubieran sido congelados en esa posición.

-¿Qué está pasando?-susurró para si

* * *

_yiuju! la maldad recorre mis venas como una buena dosis de veneno. Bendito chocolate que me hace hacer estas locuras! XD alabado sea._

_Se que querían ver a Sirius y a Harry de nuevo como padrino y ahijado que son, pero créanme que empeoraré las cosas en el próximo capi. Me emociona hablar de mis maldades =)_

_Bueno: muchos galeones a todos aquellos que dejaron review porque les gusta la historia y no porque sienten obligación. En verdad, me encanta que me dejen sus comentarios (muchos dicen que soy masoquista y que me encanta que me maldigan por estos finales XD) bueno, se aceptan la mayoría de los comentarios siempre y cuando no vengan criticando mis errores de ortografía, que falta de narración o lo que sea. Love and peace._

_aquí dejando mi dosis semanal de fechorías_

_anypotter_

_p.d. (Ya leyeron mi especial de Halloween??? no??? por que??? oks, si quieren pueden pasar, son libres de hacerlo o no =D pero son más libres de ir a votar en el link que les dejo en mi profile, ese donde está mi oneshot inscrito!...los espero...)_


	5. 1981 a 1997

_**1981-1997**_

_Estaban pasando cosas muy extrañas. Eso desde que Voldemort tenía aterrada a toda la comunidad mágica. Nadie podía salir de su casa, ni mirar las estrellas desde el balcón de su hogar, porque aquel mago tenebroso estaba suelto y con más poder del que se hubieran imaginado._

_Albus Dumbledore se sentía responsable de la mayoría de las cosas que estaban pasando. Los múltiples asesinatos que ocurrieron en las últimas horas y los que podrían sumarse a la cuenta con el paso de los días. Su gran y preparado grupo estaba desapareciendo, porque se retiraban antes de que Voldemort les hiciera algo a sus familiares o porque simplemente el mismo mago tenebroso había acabado con ellos._

_Ahora los que quedaban eran los más fieles. Eran aquellos que a pesar del temor y terror que Voldemort había implantado, luchaban por conseguir un futuro sin él._

_Sentado frente a la chimenea de su mansión se acariciaba su larga barba. Como presintiendo que algo iba a pasar. Pero últimamente ya no le hacía caso a esos presentimientos, todos los días sentía lo mismo. Omitía el hecho que lo que le removía las entrañas era algo distinto, y por lo tanto peor._

* * *

Sirius paseaba por la enfermería como se le había hecho de costumbre en las últimas horas. Miraba nervioso de un lado a otro porque sabía que lo que tenía que explicar era difícil. Regulus lo seguía con la mirada fastidiado.

El Black menor sacó su varita para dar fin a todo esto y poder seguir su vida normal. Por lo menos normal en lo que cabía vivir en una época como la presente. Tenía que hacer algo para que su hermano dejara de actuar como un niño que le quiere pedir permiso a su padre para una tontería, y sabía que la idea que le había venido a la cabeza era la más rápida y práctica.

.-Enervatte-susurró lo suficientemente audible para que todos en la enfermería lo escucharan. Gracias a Merlín que la enfermera se había ido de nuevo y los había dejado solos.

Los ojos de Sirius se agrandaron de terror cuando vio a quién iba dirigido el hechizo de su hermano. Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si y dieron un suspiro resignado al igual que Remus. Era hora del show.

Las primeras palabras de la persona a quien Regulus le devolvió la conciencia fueron las menos esperadas:

-¡¿Quién diablos fue quien me atacó por la espalda?!-

Harry se sentó en la cama aún tallándose los ojos para despertar bien, lo cual no hubiese sido necesario de no ser porque alguien lo hechizó cobardemente para impedirle decir algo de mucha importancia. No tendría piedad de aquella persona que en lugar de desaparecerle la boca o algo parecido, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de desmayarlo. ¿En que cabeza cabía semejante idiotez?

Cuando despegó sus manos de la cara, los primeros rostros que vio fueron los de sus dos mejores amigos y el de Remus. Con la idea de que los tres querían una larga vida de ser posible, señalaron al causante del enojo del Gryffindor.

El muchacho siguió las tres manos que apuntaban a un solo lugar. A una figura parada de espalda a él, no le alcanzaba a ver el rostro, pero, algo le decía que cuando la persona se volteara no le agradaría. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo a esa idea que se le había venido a la mente tantas veces el verano anterior, incluso ese mismo año.

Deseó muchas veces que lo que había pasado hace un año no fuera cierto, ahora creía que se había vuelto loco. No le iba a dar credibilidad a su inestable mente. Después de que lo aturdieran, ¿quién no estaría tan confundido como él? Desechando esa fantasía se giró de nuevo a su antiguo profesor de DCAO y a sus dos amigos, los cuales lo miraban como a la expectativa. Como si esperaran que hiciera algo.

-¿quién de ustedes fue?-cuestionó el joven mago, no tenía más opciones en ese momento

Los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos de no ver lo que esperaban. Se hizo un incómodo silencio en el que Sirius dejó de respirar aún sin voltearse.

-le diste duro hermano-habló Regulus a su hermano mayor quien deseaba tanto asesinarlo.

Harry se giró al oír esa extraña voz. Vio a un hombre de cabello un poco largo, como a los hombros. Ondulado como el que recordaba en...basta de pensar en él. Pero ese hombre que desconocía se parecía mucho a...

-ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo- se dijo a él mismo. Llamando la atención de todos. Excelente, ahora lo creerían un loco de verdad como una vez Fudge intentó declararlo.

-Harry… ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Remus tanteando el terreno con cautela, no sabía porque el muchacho no le había dado importancia a que Sirius estuviera parado de espaldas a él porque apostaba su vida en que Harry lo había reconocido. El muchacho lo miró por unos momentos no entendiendo la pregunta, si que les había dado una impresión de un loco.

El muchacho decidió adoptar una posición seria para preguntar de nuevo y recibir una respuesta:

-¿Quién fue él que me atacó?-

Remus se paró frente a él y tomó aire para soltar algo muy importante o esa era la impresión de Harry. Nunca había visto a su profesor de DCAO tan nervioso, se pasaba la mano por el cabello y miraba mucho a su izquierda. ¿Acaso Remus también veía a la persona que estaba de espaldas? No, eso no era posible.

-fue…él-Remus se apartó del campo de vista señalando en dirección a la persona que ahora había dejado de ser solo producto de la imaginación del joven, seguro ahora estaba en una pesadilla en la que nadie lo despertaba porque, ¿Cómo podía ser posible lo que pensaba? Oh por Merlín. El hombre si giraba lentamente o eso le parecía a Harry. Todo estaba en cámara lenta, como si nunca fuera a ver el rostro de quien se volteaba, se le hacía una eternidad el poder despejar sus dudas.

Dos ojos grises aparecieron. Lo miraron fijamente. Unos mechones de cabello ondulado caían a ambos lados de la cara de aquel hombre cuyo rostro no había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. Sus miradas se conectaron. El esmeralda y el gris se fundieron unos momentos incrédulos de ver el otro par de ojos que creían que nunca más verían. El mayor de los dos tenía las piernas de gelatina, como aquella primera vez que vio a su ahijado en tercer año, después de un largo tiempo.

Torpemente empezó a aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro y quiso dar unos pasos hacia adelante. Como un oso gigante con los brazos extendidos para abrazar a su ahijado. Pero la conexión de miradas se rompió bruscamente. Harry miraba al suelo sin expresión alguna.

-¿Harr…?-iba a preguntar el animago cuando su palabra se vio detenida en el aire por la misma mano del joven mago

-Basta de fantasías absurdas-habló el muchacho. Todos lo escucharon, su voz era muy seria y pretendía ser su última palabra

-pero…Harry, sí es Sirius-le aseguró Remus totalmente extrañado de esa reacción. Intentó poner su mano en el hombro de él pero la mirada esmeralda esta vez se clavó en él. Esa mirada que Lily ponía cuando exigía la verdad al costo que fuese, esa mirada que acobardaba al hombre más valiente. Tal vez un poco exagerado pero si ese muchacho era tan hijo de James como de Lily, vaya que estaban en problemas.

El licántropo intentó escabullirse con una frase rápida:

-El hermano de Sirius lo rescató del velo, tu padrino nunca murió-al mismo tiempo y sin tomar aire señaló al otro hombre que en verdad se parecía a su todavía difunto padrino hasta creer lo contrario.

La mirada acusatoria color esmeralda voló a Regulus. Quien abrió los ojos considerablemente y hasta sintió miedo.

-yo…bueno…si, es cierto…pero…si-tartamudeó bajando la mirada para ver sus propias manos que jugaban nerviosas entrelazando los dedos y moviéndolos frenéticamente. Luego señaló al final a su hermano.

Harry miró de nuevo el inicio de ese círculo vicioso. Sabía que si lo que le decían era verdad, lo cual llevaba comprobado en un 99%, tenía una sola cosa que hacer, la cual tenía ganas de hacer desde hacía tiempo ya.

Se paró de la cama. Caminó tres pasos descalzo, sintiendo el frío suelo a sus pies. Se contuvo a dejar su varita en la cama, y finalmente llegó a plantarse ante su oficialmente vivo padrino. A Sirius le daban ganas de llorar de felicidad cuando Harry abría la boca para decir algo:

-¡¿un año?!-reclamó a todo el que pudiera escucharlo. Todos se quedaron pasmados y sus sonrisas de victoria se volvieron cejas enarcadas -¡¿Sabes lo que…yo…Voldemort…Dumbledore?!-rayos, ni siquiera se podía expresar bien de la emoción que estaba recorriendo sus venas y su joven corazón que hoy no era más que una pedazo de hielo tratando de no derretirse.

-¿Harry?-preguntó extrañado Sirius, le habían cambiado a su querido ahijado, y nadie tenía la culpa más que: -¡Regulus! ¡Te dije que un año era esperar mucho tiempo!-reclamó por la actitud de su ahijado contra él.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! Tu fuiste quien en primer lugar quedó atrapado en el velo por andar haciendo Merlín sabe que en el ministerio-se defendió

-¡A mi me preocupaba mi ahijado!-le devolvió el animago

-Dumbledore te dio la orden directa de que te quedaras en Grimauld Place-susurró Harry de brazos cruzados sin ver a su padrino. El Black se giró a él hecho un verdadero demonio

-¡¿Y tú que andabas haciendo fuera del colegio a esas horas?! ¿No te dije que nunca te preocuparas por mi?-

-¡No cambien de tema!-habló Harry mirando a su padrino de nuevo.

Los otros tres espectadores miraban la escena como una absurda realidad que era todo lo contrario que esperaban al feliz reencuentro de padrino y ahijado.

-¡Regulus me tenía encerrado!-argumentó de nuevo Sirius -¡él tiene la culpa!-

-¡ah no! ¡Yo te saqué del velo, deberías estar agradecido!-

-¡Ni crean que esta es la forma de disculpar un año de ausencia!-les detuvo Harry a los dos hermanos que empezaban un pleito familiar. Se paró entre los dos pero sintió que de repente veía las cosas triples y borrosas.

Se llevó ambas manos al rostro y Sirius lo atrapó justo cuando iba a caer al suelo. Se hizo el silencio

-van a decir que también es mi culpa que el Horrcruxe que Dumbledore encontró era falso-la voz de Regulus hizo eco en la enfermería. Harry abrió considerablemente los ojos.

* * *

La explicación del viejo director había concluido hasta donde él todavía tenía conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Nadie decía nada, Albus no sabía si porque seguían helados de la impresión después de semejante relato o por el simple hecho de que querían gritarle tantas cosas que no podían salir por sus bocas al mismo tiempo.

Se veían pálidos y trasparentes. Esperaban que alguien les dijera que lo que Dumbledore contó era una broma para el día de los inocentes. Se sentían otros muy decepcionados de que el líder de la orden no les tuviera la suficiente confianza de decirles algo tan grande como la de la existencia de los Horrcruxes, era de vital importancia encontrar esas cosas porque si llegado el momento estuvieran en campo de batalla y alguien tuviera la oportunidad de oro de acercarse a Voldemort, simplemente fallaría pues el maldito mago se había hecho algo así como inmortal.

Ni siquiera una mosca se escuchaba zumbar en el silencioso comedor. Ni un movimiento era notorio más que el de la respiración de los presentes y sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente como tratando de despertarse.

La paz por así llamarla de todos los que estaban reunidos se vio cortada por unos gritos enfurecidos provenientes del pasillo. Los cuales se escuchaban lejos pero por la potencia de la voz, no tardaban en llegar.

_-¡¿Falso?!-gritó -¡Entonces todo lo que pasó fue…!-_

La joven voz era perseguida por otras personas.

_-¡Harry, discutamos esto en la enfermería o la señora Pomfrey me asesinará!-gritó Sirius algo agitado. Iba corriendo._

_-¡No encuentro la diferencia de lo que creía hace media hora!-le devolvió el Potter, entonces su padrino se sintió más culpable. Pero aún así no dejaba de seguirlo._

_-¡En verdad lo siento! ¡No sabia que Dumbledore lo buscara!-intentó Regulus, pero ya había metido la pata y no se podía remediar._

_Harry seguía corriendo frente al grupo que lo seguía frenéticamente. Pero iba demasiado distraído como para medir sus palabras. Estaba enfadado y tenía muchas ganas de decir todo tipo de cosas y ese era un momento justificable._

_Divisó las puertas del comedor donde se suponía estaba el director, quien le tenía que aclarar muchas cosas. Antes de entrar respiro y les gritó unas últimas palabras a quienes los seguían._

-¡Saben por lo que pasé para poder escapar de…!-

Sus palabras se vieron cortadas cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron dejando ver a la orden del fénix. Todos prestando toda su atención a lo que Harry iba a decir. La segunda parte de la historia.

El muchacho se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al gritar algo que todos querían escuchar. Quiso en ese momento Sirius lo atacara por la espalda, pero por más que esperaba el impacto no sucedía. Hasta había cerrado los ojos para no ver las caras sorprendidas de la orden cuando el rayo viniera por detrás, pero cuando los volvió a abrir todos parecían esperar a que hablara. Dumbledore por lo menos no le dirigía la mirada.

-oh oh-

* * *

_La orden había sido llamada a una reunión de emergencia. Aunque todas las reuniones de esos tiempos eran de emergencia y para nada planeadas. Siempre agarraban a los miembros de la orden en las actividades más complicadas. Dumbledore sonrió al recordar que hace no mucho tiempo, su orden entera apareció en pijama, despeinados y todavía medio dormidos. Y que decir de la vez que Sirius llegó solo envuelto en la toalla del baño y con espuma en el cabello._

_Su sonrisa cambió a algo nostálgico. Como deseaba el compartir con ellos otras cosas, que no siempre fueran malas noticias. Quería conocer aquellas vivencias que no fueran de guerra, aquellas anécdotas de batalla. Deseaba conocerlos como personas y no como aurores. A cada uno de ellos._

_Tarde se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban para que empezara a hablar. Estaban angustiados de su silencio y comprendió que los había dejado con la palabra en la boca mientras él recordaba. Por fin empezó a hablar:_

_-¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó sin muchas ganas de recibir respuestas porque siempre que le informaban de algo que no sabía seguro era una muerte._

_-gracias a Merlín ninguna-habló Sirius –pero conociendo a Voldemort, en unas horas nos dará de que hablar-agregó más para él que para si mismo pero como todos lo escucharon se llevó varias miradas de desagrado -¿Qué? Corríjanme si miento-se defendió cruzándose de brazos. James quien estaba a su derecha le dio un pisotón -¡ouch! ¿Qué te pasa?-renegó el animago_

_-yo le daré a esta orden de que hablar si no te callas. Es la primera reunión donde no tenemos malas noticias y tú andas diciendo eso-el Potter se miraba tenso, pero lo que había dicho su mejor amigo en verdad le molestaba._

_-lo siento-se disculpó por lo bajo y Dumbledore lo aceptó con la mirada_

_-entonces, no hay actividad reciente-concluyó el director_

_-al parecer no-intervino Alice LongBottom. Albus negó con la cabeza, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-¿Por qué sospecho que el hecho de que Voldemort no haga nada es malo?-preguntó de nuevo Sirius_

_-amigo, que Voldemort no ataque significa que está planeando algo grande-le respondió Remus. El animago buscó la mirada de Dumbledore para que se lo confirmara y cuando éste asintió se vio desconcertado._

_-entonces ojalá Voldemort causara desastre-suspiró, todos lo miraron feo de nuevo -¡ah ya! Mejor me callo-se giró a mirar detenidamente el comedor de Hogwarts como si nunca lo hubiera visto para evitar todas las miradas._

_Al parecer no había nada de importancia que discutir ese día. Lo mejor en opinión de Dumbledore era finalizar la reunión._

* * *

Todos esperaban expectantes las palabras de Harry quien se había congelado frente a ellos. Ahora no se veía animado a decir todo lo que antes tenía en mente. Quizás por miedo a que Sirius lo hechizara de nuevo.

-bueno, ya que está toda la orden reunida-suspiró el director como clara invitación a pasar y continuar el relato.

Muy a su pesar, todos los que faltaban pasaron a sentarse. Molly miró con malos ojos a Dumbledore por tener a ese trío de Gryffindor en la reunión.

Harry aunque intentó escabullirse a una de las esquinas del comedor donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlo después de lo que seguro se le obligaría a relatar, pero su desgraciadamente hábil padrino lo tomó de un brazo con fuerza y lo jaló consigo, sentándose a su lado. Todavía no lo perdonaba por ese año de ausencia y ya estaba agregando más cosas a la lista de razones por la cual no perdonaría al animago.

Antes de que se pudiera decir otra palabra en la sala, una luz grisácea invadió el comedor como niebla o humo. Como reflejo mecánico, la mayoría sacó su varita porque eso no era nada bueno, más después de lo que el director había contado.

Un rayo dorado apareció como relámpago atravesando de un lado a otro el comedor. Haciendo estruendoso eco, haciendo vibrar las tazas de los presentes. Las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar se apagaron. El cielo por algún extraño motivo se oscureció totalmente, dejando en la oscuridad al mundo, o por lo menos al comedor de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó una voz femenina sumida en la oscuridad, no era Tonks, ni McGonagall o Molly. Tampoco Hermione o alguien parecido.

-¡Juro que esta vez yo no fui!-gritó otra voz, la cual muchos reconocieron metidos en la oscuridad

-¡Sirius!-gritaron todos creyendo lo contrario de esas palabras. Harry escuchó a su padrino muy lejos de él.

-¿Qué?-se defendió Sirius, esta vez Harry se asustó porque escuchó a su padrino justo a su lado.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-preguntó Remus, nadie podía ver nada.

-te respondería si lo supiera-agregó Tonks

-yo no dije nada-se defendió el licántropo a su lado.

¿Que estaba pasando? La pregunta del millón de galeones, el director de Hogwarts se preguntaba por qué escuchaba hablar a dos de sus miembros en un lado del comedor y luego hasta el otro extremo.

-chicos, ¿acaso no recuerdan un muy útil hechizo que sirve para…alumbrar?-dijo otra voz femenina

-¡¿Lily?!-fue la expresión general al escuchar a esa persona

-¿Por qué tanto barullo? ¡Me van a despertar a Harry!-rugió la pelirroja

-¿Ha…Harry?-tartamudeó Sirius

Dumbledore se heló en su lugar. Comprendió lo que estaba pasando en ese momento como si de repente su cerebro se viera iluminado. En que lío estaban metidos. Si era cierto lo que pensaba, debía actuar rápido. Empezó a mencionar unos nombres, entre susurros. Después de unos segundos de mencionar los nombres y las edades de cada uno de los miembros de su orden, ondeó su varita y en la oscuridad brilló una luz azul. Si el hechizo había salido bien, entonces quienes mencionó habían desaparecido del comedor. Era hora de que se hiciera la luz, figurativa y literalmente.

-¡lumus!-

Aparecieron varias personas más, unas que no estaban cuando la reunión empezó. Unas personas que para nada deberían estar frente a él. Todos tirados en el suelo, se empezaban a levantar sin darse cuenta de qué era lo que en realidad pasaba.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que lanzó un hechizo mal?-preguntó Frank, era una persona calmada pero en esos momentos esas bromas no le caían nada bien. Todos se giraron instintivamente a Sirius quien se empezó a defender estrechando la mirada.

-¿por qué terminamos todos en el suelo?-preguntó James sacudiéndose el pantalón y a lo último acordándose de que su esposa también estaba tirada a su lado, le tendió la mano avergonzado.

Todos buscaron respuesta del profesor Dumbledore quien no había hablado después de ese extraño incidente, pero cuando se giraron a verlo, más de uno se quedó extrañado de lo que veía. ¿Doble? O acaso el director estaba frente a un espejo. Remus incluso sacudió la cabeza para que una de las dos imágenes desapareciera, se veía desconcertado.

* * *

Ellos dos se veían como un irreal sueño. Como si nada les sorprendiera porque en verdad no estaba pasando cuando era todo lo contrario. Se acercó más, el más viejo de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante. La vieja orden del fénix sacó su varita al ver avanzar a la mala copia de su líder, el cual se veía más viejo. Seguro era un mortífago. Lo que no adivinaban era cómo había logrado entrar a Hogwarts y atravesar los escudos.

Su líder los detuvo con una seña de su mano. Aunque no volteó, solo con ese ademán de bajar el brazo les indicó que esperaran. Él todavía seguía mirándose en ese espejo de tiempo donde tenía varios años encima, y unas marcas irreconocibles de sucesos de todo tipo. Tenía que hablar y averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó el líder de la orden del fénix que se encontraba presente.

-Soy Albus Dumbledore. Director de Hogwarts-respondió el hombre más viejo que estaba frente a todos.

-eso no puede ser posible-contradijo con seguridad el primero –yo soy Albus Dumbledore-

-¿en que año piensa que estamos?-preguntó el anciano Director y el otro se vio confundido por esa pregunta.

-es claro que en 1981-contestó

La orden escuchaba atenta cada pregunta y respuesta de su líder con el imitador. Algo que desconocían estaba pasando y no tenían idea de qué o por qué. Incluso echando un vistazo al comedor, este se veía diferente. Un poco más viejo y gastado. Además había otras tantas cosas que no recordaban haber visto nunca en ese gran salón. Volvieron al tema de la conversación.

-No, no es así. Estamos en Junio de 1997-declaró

* * *

_Aqui empieza mi macabro experimento donde...como siempre, dejo fluir las locas ideas que se me vienen en mente._

_Mi primer fic Time-travel pero al revez. Si! en lugar de que del futuro se viaje al pasado, mejor me traigo el pasado al presente.!_

_=D nunca había hecho nada parecido así que cuidado...jugar con el tiempo me da muchas ideas, buenas y malas. En el próximo capi verán que no solo ellos se vinieron a 1997._

_se aceptan reviews con maldiciones, solo por esta vez._

**_anypotter_**


	6. ¿Arreglando asuntos?

_Yo se que saben que se que fue mucho tiempo... -seis meses casi en realidad- pero prometo actualizar una historia por semana! Además, miren que me cortaron el bendito internet! luego casi me ahogan en un paseo en bote! además, trabajé como loca en esta capi sin una pizca de chocolate!!!!! así o más sacrificios?! buaaa.... no les hago el cuento más largo que tienen mucho que leer!! jeje, espero les guste esta nueva forma de los capítulos, que así serán en todas las historias. !Agradecimientos especiales a la malvada mente de sion-allegra, quien me inspiró para este capi! !muérdanla a ella no a mi!_

**_...¿_Arreglando asuntos?...**

Estaban del otro lado de la puerta del comedor. Lo último que recordaban era una oscuridad profunda y voces por todos lados, luego una luz los envolvió y al parecer transportó a otro lado. Los miembros de la orden del fénix habían caído unos sobre otros, Sirius se levantó molesto por lo que había pasado y de inmediato buscó a su ahijado.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Alastor mirando a todos, su ojo mágico se centró en el pelirrojo del trío de Gryffindor. Ron se vio ofendido por eso.

-¿Qué todo lo que pasa es culpa de nosotros?-se cruzó de brazos después de hacer un gesto gracioso de inconformidad.

Todos apenas se terminaban de levantar, sacudiendo el polvo de sus túnicas. De un momento a otro estaban afuera del comedor y ahora no podían entrar. Arthur se había acercado a las dos grandes puertas para volver al recinto pero estas se encontraban firmemente selladas. Se miraron entre sí, y se dieron cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿y Dumbledore?-preguntó Tonks

-Quizás esté adentro-respondió Molly no muy convencida, dando una mirada a su alrededor contando cabezas rojas. Agradecida de tenerlos completos. Dio un suspiro alegre.

-¿Pero por qué tanto escándalo?- preguntó George acomodándose las mangas de su camisa.

-Si, ¿por qué tanta rudeza para sacarnos del comedor?-completó Fred

-¿Y por qué?-terció Hermione.

Todos se miraron entre sí, era cierto, en verdad no sabían eso último. Miraron de nuevo las puertas del comedor como si buscaron algo inusual en ellas –además de que estuvieran cerradas- pero no había nada. Los gemelos se acercaron para pegar sus cabezas con la esperanza de escuchar algo, pero nada.

* * *

Dumbledore se encontraba mirando nervioso a las personas que estaban paradas frente a él. Se veían tan reales, tan vivas, tan REALES. Y el punto más importante era que estaban vivas. Algunos de ellos ya no se encontraban entre la orden actual y eso sería lo más difícil de tratar. ¿Cómo habían llegado? ¿Por qué? ¿Había un motivo para todo eso? Él no recordaba haber viajado al futuro cuando era líder de la vieja orden del fénix. Además en la cabeza ya no le cabían los problemas actuales, ¿Qué haría con los de hace varios años? No es que no se alegrara de ver a varios de ellos, aparte de verse reflejado con unos años menos y sin tantas preocupaciones, pero seguía latente el peligro que significaba la presencia de la antigua orden, junto con los dos de los más grandes agitadores de la historia de Hogwarts –Merodeadores-

Ellos lo miraban con ojos de extrañeza, obviamente, seguro veían a su líder con unos años más encima, o quizás la información que estaban tratando de captar les impedía el correcto funcionamiento de todos sus sentidos.

No intentando hacer movimientos bruscos, los miró una vez más por encima de sus gafas de media luna –justo como los recordaba-

Su yo más joven estaba haciendo lo mismo, como si tratara de ver a través de si mismo para contestar una de las muchas preguntas que seguro tenía en mente. Si se conocía –y vaya que se conocía bien- la curiosidad podría arruinar los sucesos en el pasado, no se permitiría averiguar más de lo necesario.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza con confusión y torció la boca en uno de esos gestos que utilizaba en el colegio cuando no entendía nada, luego venía una de sus muy inteligentes preguntas para contestar las dudas de la situación…

-¿Hola?- era entre un tipo de saludo y una pregunta, como no muy seguro de si debía decir eso. La orden miró a Sirius de manera entre cómica e incrédula. No es que ellos tuvieran mejores preguntas, pero servía para cortar el ambiente tenso que se estaba viviendo.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, el animago prosiguió con su interesante cuestionario o mejor dicho especulaciones.

-Venimos…en…paz- levantó su mano derecha y separó sus dedos de manera que quedara una "V". Lily rodó los ojos y James se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente.

El viejo director arqueó una ceja, entre sorprendido y divertido por el comentario.

-Qué tal Sirius-le devolvió Albus al animago quien miró a todos lados, derecha, izquierda y detrás de él, como si hubiera otro Sirius a quien referirse. Luego se señaló a si mismo, abriendo un poco la boca, simulando la pregunta "¿yo?"

-vaya que soy difícil de olvidar- musitó el animago alegre y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Lo dudabas?- completó James en burla dándole una palmadita en la espalda, a lo que el otro hombre respondió con una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Sirius…- llamó la atención el Dumbledore más joven –Ya que dejaste claro el punto, de que al parecer estamos ante la presencia de…-hizo una leve pausa para mirar al otro hombre de arriba abajo –mi mismo, con unos años más. Creo que es hora de aclarar algunas dudas-

El hombre más viejo los llevó a tomar asiento en donde estaba sentada con anterioridad su verdadera orden, la del presente. Pensando en lo que ellos estaban haciendo afuera. No pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al imaginar las explicaciones que tendría que dar después. Pero les tenía que dar un motivo para que no intentaran entrar al comedor a la fuerza, derrumbando ambas puertas de la entrada.

Con un leve "pop" apareció Fawkes, su fiel fénix, quien se vio un tanto confundido a la hora de saber cuál de los dos hombres de túnica azul lo había llamado. Con unos segundos de meditación, fue hacia el más viejo, sin despegar su mirada del otro. Su amo pronto hizo una nota rápida y se la entregó, con indicaciones precisas de entregarlo a Moody. El fénix de nuevo dudó, viendo al hombre con un ojo dando vueltas como loco en su cara, y donde sabía que estaba el otro. Partió con otro leve sonido, buscando al que estaba fuera del comedor.

* * *

No estaban en ningún lugar en especial, seguían del otro lado de las puertas, preguntándose por qué estaban afuera de un segundo a otro. Pero por algún extraño motivo no intentaban entrar, algo les decía que debían esperar, una esencia tranquilizadora llenaba el ambiente, haciendo que sus ansias se calmaran para esperar instrucciones precisas sobre qué hacer.

La aparición del ave del director los alarmó por un momento, pero el fénix se dirigió exactamente hacia Alastor, con una nota en el pico. El hombre la tomó de inmediato, sintiendo todos los ojos fijos en él, la desdobló y empezó a leerla en alto:

-"Por circunstancias que no puedo explicar en este momento, no es posible continuar nuestra reunión hasta dentro de unas horas más…-hizo una pausa mirando como todos fruncían el entrecejo extrañados de eso ¿Qué circunstancias? –"Descansen, los veo más tarde en Grimauld Place"-terminó y guardó la nota en uno de sus bolsillos, echó un rápido vistazo a todos –Tenemos nuestras órdenes- se apoyó más en su bastón y empezó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas Alastor?-preguntó Minerva de inmediato cuando vio al jefe de aurores alejarse

-Al ministerio- respondió simplemente, pero luego se detuvo y giró –Sea lo que sea que Dumbledore esté haciendo dentro, debe ser muy importante como para suspender una reunión de la orden. Buscaré la manera de entretener al ministro para que no venga a interrumpir- dada la explicación, continuó sus pasos, hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Los que quedaban se miraron entre sí, preguntándose que harían entre ellos. Remus miró a Tonks, la auror a Minerva, la profesora a Arthur, El Sr. Weasley a su esposa y la Sra. Weasley a sus hijos. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

-Hay que comer- sugirió, en verdad nadie había comido algo decente desde la noche pasada y lo necesitaban a gritos. Estaban fatigados y algo cansados de eso, así que sería una buena oportunidad de tomar un pequeño receso –Vamos a comer a casa- les invitó a todos con una amable sonrisa.

Todos aceptaron muy agradecidos por la oferta. Los Weasley se adelantaron, junto con todos sus hijos, argumentando que irían preparando todo. Los demás terminarían unas cosas que tenían pendientes dentro o fuera de Hogwarts, pero luego los alcanzarían.

-A la una en punto- reiteró Molly a todos cuando los veía alejarse en caminos distintos, luego se giró a Hermione –tú vienes con nosotros querida- puso una mano en el hombro de la castaña

-Claro señora Weasley- la matriarca de los pelirrojos se giró ahora al muchacho de ojos verdes, quien estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared. Con las piernas recogidas y una mano sobre ellas, la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Harry?...querido, vamos a…-

-Perdón Molly…- intervino Sirius, estaba sentado a un lado de se ahijado pero a una distancia considerable de dos metros. Cuando el hombre habló, Harry miró de reojo a su padrino –Pero Harry yo tenemos unas cosas que hacer antes…además, iremos al cuartel por algo de comida que tenemos allá, así servirá de algo y no se quedará guardada- sonrió al final, pero la Sra. Weasley no se miró muy convencida de eso. Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro y terminó aceptando.

-Está bien Sirius, pero no tarden- le advirtió.

Todos se fueron, tomando diferentes caminos. Sirius se levantó sacudiéndose un poco la túnica y luego se giró a su ahijado que no se había movido un solo centímetro de donde estaba. Se quedó esperando por unos segundos alguna reacción, pero no la obtuvo. Se cruzó de brazos todavía sin decir nada, y poco a poco, Harry levantó la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos. Miraba a la derecha como si alguien le estuviera hablando. Entonces Sirius suspiró frustrado, eso sería difícil.

-Vamos Harry, tengo muchas cosas de las cuales hablar contigo…-

* * *

No les iba a dar obviamente datos importantes. Si por el fuera, los mantendría encerrados en algún lugar con un fuerte hechizo durmiente, pero contra él mismo no sería una opción. Sería algo así como pelear contra un espejo y no estaba dispuesto a lastimarse así mismo y regresar inválido o dañado al pasado. Merlín sabía que tenía que regresar a todos sanos y salvos, además de la mínima información vital que les pudiera otorgar.

-Así que estamos en 1997- musitó el Albus un poco más joven, su yo futuro asintió. –Lamento estarme metiendo en este dilema- le dijo a su otro yo quien asintió comprensivamente.

-Como por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer, recomiendo que se queden en un solo lugar. Todos juntos y lo menos notorios posibles-

La antigua orden del fénix no se veía muy convencida de eso y tampoco les agradaba la idea de pasar algunos días encerrados. Ellos eran peleadores, personas que habían aprendido a vivir de día y de noche, estando siempre alerta. No podían decirles de un momento a otro, que se estuvieran tan quietos como lindos gatitos en un solo lugar. Sin mencionar que la idea de estar en el futuro, 16 años en el futuro. ¿Cuántas cosas no habían cambiado? ¿Cómo era la vida ahora? ¿Voldemort seguía vivo? ¿Sus vidas habían cambiado significativamente? Querían saberlo todo, aunque conocían los riesgos de lo que conllevaba. Pero eso no importaba, un poco no haría daño.

James y Lily eran de los que no se podían aguantar las ganas de hacer tantas preguntas. Sobre todo las que envolvían su futuro y el de su querido hijo, que por algún extraño motivo en esos momentos no estaba con ellos. Temían fuertemente el que se hubiera quedado en el pasado, en la época donde Voldemort todavía lo buscaba ferozmente. No sabían por qué, exactamente. Solo algo que su líder les había dicho, que su Harry sería un blanco del señor tenebroso por largo tiempo, y eso los mantenía preocupados. Deseaban poder regresar lo más rápido que se pudiera, pero no sin las armas que pudieran conseguir en ese tiempo –información vital para algunos hechos-. Aunque de antemano sabían que el viejo Dumbledore sería un problema. Aún así, no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

-Propongo un lugar- volvió a interrumpir el director de 1997. Todos lo miraron de inmediato, estaban perdidos cada quien en sus pensamientos que ya no se acordaban de lo último que había dicho. Al ver la cara de confusión de algunos, el hombre prosiguió: -Un lugar perfecto para que se queden mientras encontremos la forma de regresarlos a su tiempo. Mi casa-

Muchos se sorprendieron por esa declaración ¿Dumbledore tenía casa? No es que hablaran mucho de eso con el director, generalmente, solo trataban asuntos de mucha importancia con él, muy rara vez se discutían asuntos personales. Así que las palabras del viejo Albus los tomaron por sorpresa. Se miraron entre sí no muy convencidos.

-Hogwarts no puede ser una opción- inició –Este verano el colegio será analizado por magos expertos en magia protectora. Reforzarán viejos escudos y pondrán otros nuevos- ladeó la cabeza un poco mirando al suelo como si no tuviera importancia.

-¿Es necesaria tanta seguridad para los alumnos?- inquirió Sirius

Albus supo que había hablado de más. ¿Por qué el colegio necesitaría seguridad si no pasara nada importante? Debía cuidar más lo que decía frente a ellos. Suspiró y miró a Sirius por encima de sus gafas de media luna, dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Señor Black, estos asuntos no los trataré con nadie de los presentes- les dirigió una rápida mirada a todos para dárselos a entender de una manera seria, cuando se detuvo en su yo más joven… -Excepto quizás conmigo mismo- sonrió y James se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja con una mirada entre divertida y de reto. El director tenía muy en cuenta que debía tener cuidado con los merodeadores, en especial, con aquél que había dejado de serlo hacía ya mucho tiempo.

No se había atrevido a hablar en toda la reunión y evitaba hacer contacto visual con él. Quizás, Peter sospechaba que en el futuro, su trabajo como espía de Voldemort ya había sido descubierto, y tenía miedo de ser delatado frente a los demás, quienes lo matarían en el momento que se enteraran, sin titubear un solo segundo. Pero no, eso no podía ser. Para que todo siguiera su línea en el tiempo, debía dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, evitando cambiar la más mínima acción o situación de sus pasados. Así tuviera que amordazar y encerrar a los merodeadores en el ático de su casa, además de la pelirroja.

Por Merlín, Lily. La más valiente mujer con la que se había topado hasta ahora. Siempre buscando el bien de los demás por encima del suyo, sin importar los costos. Aquella linda chica que dio su joven y muy prometedora vida, para salvar la de su pequeño hijo. No era alguien frío como para no sentirse culpable de estar condenando de nuevo a Harry, por 11 años con los Dursley y luego una vida ajetreada y peligrosa en Hogwarts. Quizás, alguien más hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para tratar de cambia las cosas a bien, de tomar ventaja sobre lo que Voldemort no sabía y adelantarse a sus actos y así destruirlo mucho antes de que pudiera causar más daños. Pero nadie aseguraba que las consecuencias fueran peores, que el futuro fuera peor de lo que era en esos tiempos. Quizás se alzaba otro mago tenebroso mucho peor, y todo por cambiar el pasado. La única decisión segura, así le doliera admitirlo, era dejar el pasado en el pasado, intacto, y recordado tal y como era.

_Mandando al infierno la linda vida que pudieran llevar los Potter, de vencer a Voldemort… _Esa vocecita en su cabeza ahora lo empezaba a atormentar. Más de una vez ya se había encontrado en dilema y siempre esa contraparte hablaba en su mente, haciéndolo dudar de lo que debía hacer. Frunció el entrecejo ante lo que escuchó. _Sin mencionar que condenarás a Sirius a 12 años en Azkaban ¡Por un crimen que no cometió!... _gruñó por lo bajo, bueno, esa última le dolía más. _Mientras tanto, Pettigrew vivirá con la más bondadosa familia de este mundo. Gozando de las comodidades de una mascota familiar… _¿Tenía que seguir pensando en esas injusticias? _¿Sabes cuántas vidas arruinarás? _Se llevó la mano a la sien con frustración. Volvió a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban de manera extraña. Rogó que no hubiera estado pensando en voz alta.

-Aceptaremos quedarnos en su casa, director- gruñó Moody.

* * *

Tomaba todo lo que podía y lo acomodaba en la caja que su padrino le había dado. Solo había murmurado un gracias, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar explicaciones, porque eso siempre le daban, explicaciones. Estaba cansado de solo escuchar las palabras de consolación, un "_Lo siento",_ además de una larga lista de razones bien ensayadas para hacerle creer lo que fuera. Desde su quinto año había decidido el encontrar sus propias respuestas sin la necesidad de depender de alguien, porque siempre al final que sufría las consecuencias era él. Quien terminaba solo, era él. El pobre niño que terminaba engañado y aguantando lo que sea era él.

Buscó por días y noches, todas las posibles soluciones a su error. Él luchó por días contra lo que todos decían, que repetían una y otra vez: _"Sirius está muerto" _y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Muy en su interior no lo creía, y ahí estaba la prueba. Pero nadie le había creído, había pasado uno de los peores veranos de su vida, culpándose una y otra vez por lo que había pasado en el ministerio. Y como si eso era poco, ahora recaía en él "Oficialmente" la responsabilidad de derrotar a Voldemort, o morir en el intento. ¿Cómo esperaban que lidiara con eso? Solo y abandonado en Privet Drive, como todos los años. Sin nadie con quien hablar, sin nadie a quien contarle las preocupaciones. Porque la única persona que en esos momentos podría haberlo ayudado, estaba "muerta". Además que según recordaba, era su culpa. Y ahora resultaba que lo que lo había hecho sufrir durante todo un año, no había sido nada. Porque Sirius estaba vivo y de nuevo con él.

Como si las cosas se arreglaran tan rápido…

Suspiró por lo bajo y pegó su frente contra la alacena de donde estaba sacando la comida.

Sirius observó atento cada detalle. Su ahijado estaba peleando por dentro, debatiendo contra sí mismo, lo hacía sentirse tan culpable. Sabía perfectamente que la causa era él. Le preocupaba que las cosas no fueran como antes, que ya no pudiera llevar a cabo esa idea que le había propuesto cuando tenía trece, y que le había reiterado hacía un año. El vivir juntos después de que todo acabara.

Tenía que acercarse a él y aclarar las cosas, antes de que otras cosas se formaran en su mente y después fuera más difícil pedirle perdón. _Aunque pensándolo bien, era Regulus quien debía pedir perdón…y de RODILLAS. _Lo había encerrado por todo un año, y sin derecho a defenderse. Sin poder comunicarse con la orden, para que le hicieran llegar el mensaje a Harry de que estaba bien y que pronto volvería a su lado. Que nunca lo abandonaría. Él mismo sentía que había fallado su promesa, aunque las circunstancias se lo impidieran, un fallo era un fallo, por el lado que se le viera. Y si el mismo pensaba eso, no quería imaginar lo que se formaba en la mente de su ahijado. No había tenido tiempo de charlar con alguien desde que había regresado, no sabía lo peligrosos de la situación ahora. No sabía siquiera si Grimauld Place era un lugar seguro todavía. Necesitaba con urgencia informarse de todo. De la vida en el mundo de la magia, de los movimientos del mago tenebroso, y lo más importante, de la vida de Harry.

3 años le bastaron para comprender que la vida de ese muchacho nunca era normal. No pasaba de un año cuando algún problema se atravesaba y le hacía la vida difícil por un buen tiempo. Todavía le faltaba conocer los detalles de sus primeros años en el colegio, y ahora se había sumado a su lista, lo que pasó en su sexto año.

Después de que todos creyeran que Harry estaba perdido, o muerto, no esperaba que le contaran de un año tranquilo, y eso le preocupaba. De tantas cosas el cabello se le empezaría a caer y no se resignaba a quedarse calvo en los años dorados de su vida.

* * *

La oscura figura, iluminada solo por el fuego incandescente que bailaba de un lado al otro dentro de la chimenea, observaba con una gran sonrisa a su mascota arrastrándose por el suelo frente a él. Tenía más de un motivo para estar contento ¿Quién diría que el destino se estuviera aliando con él? Casi tenía el mundo de nuevo a sus pies, y ahora, esta gran sorpresa aparecía en su puerta.

Hacía apenas unas horas, las manos a su causa se habían incrementado. Y de que manera.

Por un momento había creído que era una trampa por parte de orden y que habían logrado encontrar su escondite. Pero, debía admitir que aunque el viejo fuera inteligente, no se atrevería a presentarse en su guarida sin mínimo todos los aurores de de Londres. En cambio, frente a él solo habían aparecido 10 personas.

2 que ya estaban muertos, 7 que se suponía estaban dentro de la mansión, y su reflejo.

Era una linda casualidad, y la perdición de la orden del Fénix. Rió malévolamente entrelazando ambas manos frente a él.

-Ahora más que nunca, creo que mi maldad no tiene fin- siseó a su acompañante, oculto completamente entre las sombras.

-Eso desde siempre se ha sabido- contestó en el mismo tono y de la misma manera.

-Pero ahora no tendremos más obstáculos-

-Ni bebés-

-Ni muchachos entrometidos-

-O un anciano manipulador que se atreve a compararse con nuestro poder…-

-Nunca pudo contra uno solo-

-Ahora podrá menos- aseguró

-Solo es cuestión de decidir un día, dar el golpe final-

-Yo tengo exactamente el día para eso- sonrió enseñando sus dientes

-Como confío en mi mismo, creo que sé a que me refiero- jugaba con las palabras, deleitándose de esa vigorizante plática

-¿Cómo olvidar un día así?-

-Debió haber sido maravilloso-

-¿Para que las palabras? Si todo se puede mostrar-

-Sería algo considerado-

-Para mi mismo, todas las comodidades-

Una risa malvada se alzó entre el crujir de las llamas, una risa que después se escuchó más fuerte, al hacerse doble y exactamente igual.

* * *

Sirius ya casi había terminado con lo de su alacena, y aún no había dicho palabra alguna. El silencio absoluto solo interrumpido por el del movimiento de ambos, era casi aplastante. Cuando intentaba decir algo, las palabras morían en su garganta al no encontrar la voz con la cual hacerlo. Se acobardaba al estar solo, al no saber lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, no se atrevía a hacer cierto tipo de declaraciones o atacar algunos puntos. ¡Rayos! Necesitaba información.

Puso ambas manos en los extremos de la caja llena y se apoyó en ella. Bajó un poco la cabeza con frustración, necesitaba a Remus en todo eso, aquél hombre siempre sabía que hacer en casos como ese, él en cambio, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras en casos…

Escuchó algo de cristal hacerse añicos y rápidamente giró su cuello. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿No se suponía que estaba con él, juntando comida? Su mente trabajó a mil por hora, hasta que la respuesta cayó en él como cubetazo de agua helada _¡Black, dijiste que nos lleváramos la vajilla para regalársela a los Weasley! _

¡La vajilla, la vajilla! La vajilla estaba guardada en una caja debajo de las escaleras. Por Merlín, quizás a Harry solo se le había caído algo. Pero, debía ir a ver, tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Dejó la caja que tenía en sus manos en la mesa y salió con paso rápido de la cocina. A cada paso se sentía más desesperado y cuando al fin salió, pudo ver el objeto. Una taza rota en varios pedazos pequeños, pero eso no era lo que le importaba.

Harry se encontraba a poca distancia, hincado en el suelo y con ambas manos en la cabeza, reprimiendo un grito de dolor. Su padrino se apresuró hacia él y en menos de un segundo estaba a su lado, sin encontrar la manera de reconfortarlo o ayudarlo. Lo rodeaba con sus brazos sin tocarlo, pues no sabía si debía hacerlo o no, nunca antes se había encontrado en esa situación. Sabía por relatos de Dumbledore o de Ron y Hermione, pero nunca lo había vivido él. Ahora sentía que se moría de nuevo al no poder hacer nada, solo quedarse y observar.

Pasaron segundos, que a él le parecieron milenios, donde Harry se rehusaba a emitir sonido alguno por el dolor que le causaba la cicatriz. Era una sensación demasiado fuerte, más que las otras veces. Ahora el dolor parecía multiplicarse, era demasiado duro aún para él. Y no encontraba la salida esta vez. Voldemort parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, pues su voz se escuchaba varias veces. Como si lo estuviera pensando y por un extraño motivo esa conexión estuviera abierta. Pero no entendía nada de lo que decía, estaba más concentrado en detener el dolor y no gritar, no mostrarse débil ante la invasión de su mente.

Por fin sentía la presencia debilitarse, aunque muy lentamente. Esperó unos a que desapareciera completamente, entonces, soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones retenían y bajó ambas manos a los costados, completamente exhausto. Sintió dos grandes y fuertes brazos rodearlos cuando iba a caer hacia un lado, su cabeza descansó en el pecho de su padrino.

Sirius estaba espantado, completamente asustado y nervioso. Sus manos temblaban violentamente, pero se mantenía firme al acompañar a su ahijado que en esos momentos no la estaba pasando mejor. Ambos respiraban fuertemente, por temor o por dolor, pero estaban uno con el otro, reconfortando con la presencia. Pero Sirius creía que no era suficiente. Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, esperando que ayudara de alguna manera, pero parecía imposible.

-Harry…-susurró con un nudo en la garganta

-No…-le devolvió con cansancio el ojiverde

-Pero…-

-No digas…nada-suplicó antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padrino. Descansando, agradecido de tenerlo esa vez. De poder dejar que sus preocupaciones pasaran a otra persona. Quizás era algo cruel el pensarlo, que alguien más se encargara de sus problemas, pero lo necesitaba a gritos. Hacía tanto tiempo que había pedido alguien así, y cuando la persona había aparecido, y él había confiado sus secretos, por artimañas del destino se había quedado solo.

Ahora, tenía a alguien acompañándolo, y no lo pensaba dejar ir.

* * *

Albus les enseñaba la casa a los recién llegados, quizás no era tan necesario en su propio caso, pero no había que ser descortés dejándolos solos en su mansión sin previa explicación. Debía dejarles muy en claro lo que podían y no podían hacer, las libertades que tenían y aquellas otras que tenían terminantemente prohibidas. Como tomar prestada alguna lechuza y comunicarse con el mundo exterior. No quería que por ningún motivo se enteraran de algún detalle, todo era vital para que el pasado se conservara intacto.

A cada paso que daba y cada palabra que decía pensaba en qué hacer. Era muy peligroso el tenerlos ahí, lo sabía de antemano y no le gustaba la idea de tenerlos en su casa, porque de improvisto alguien podría llegar buscando por él, en cambio se encontraría con versiones más jóvenes de personas actuales, o algunos que deberían estar muertos. Eso sería un grave problema. _Todo sería un grave problema._

La vocecita no dejaba de atormentarlo aún, le seguía insinuando que esa era una oportunidad única, algo que nunca en la vida había pasado y que difícilmente volvería a pasar. Pero tenía que haber caído en sus manos para tomar las decisiones más difíciles, era injusto. Sabio pero injusto. Cualquier otro con menos ética habría hecho lo que él tanto anhelaba, cambiar el pasado para un bien mayor, porque eso es lo que todos esperarían.

Miraba de reojo las expresiones de todos. Confundidos, curiosos, sedientos de conocimiento como un arma. Porque el sabía lo difícil que era en esos tiempos la pelea contra Voldemort –Lo era en el presente- con más razón en el pasado. Era de quienes recordaban perfectamente la cantidad de problemas que les había causado, las noches de desvelo, las heridas y las pérdidas. Así que como cualquier otro, ahora más que nunca, cuando por fin se tenía la oportunidad de tomar la ventaja sobre el mago oscuro, había que aprovecharlo.

El Dumbledore más joven lo sabía…

Era un hombre que buscaba sacar ventaja de cualquier situación, usar todos los recursos disponibles a su favor. Hasta ahora era quien seguro tenía más información de todos los miembros de la orden. Al verse a si mismo significaba que seguía vivo hasta 1997. Después de eso obviamente no sabía más detalles, pero 16 años todavía era un buen tiempo. También sabía que seguía siendo director de Hogwarts, tenía el respeto de muchos. Y de ahí partían dos posibles alternativas para el mundo presente.

La primera y la que más le gustaba imaginar, era que Voldemort ya no caminaba sobre la tierra. Que ya no tenían problemas con eso, que el mago oscuro por algún milagro había sido derrotado y que gracias a Merlín ahora vivía una vida tranquila. Aunque si se conocía bien, aquél hombre viejo en el que se había convertido y que ahora lo guiaba por su misma casa, en su opinión se veía más cansado. No es que los años ameritaran menos, porque él ya se sentía deteriorado por la edad, más bien era otro tipo de cansancio. Siempre se sabe de una persona por lo que reflejan sus ojos, o eso pensaba él, porque los ojos lo decían todos. Una vida difícil, muchos años de experiencia, una personalidad explosiva o alguien con mucho potencial. Había tenido tantos alumnos que desde que los veía por primera vez podía averiguar muchas cosas de ellos.

Así que lo que pensaba de si mismo era que las cosas se habían puesto muy difíciles de un tiempo hacia donde estaban ahora. Había heridas en los ojos de su versión un poco más vieja, heridas del alma. Parecía que se castigaba a sí mismo por algo, y todavía se notaba tenso, sagaz, alerta. Si Voldemort ya no caminaba sobre ese mundo, no debería ser así ¿O no? Pero también, quizás la derrota de Voldemort muy reciente. No podía asegurar nada con toda certeza, pero el nombre del mago oscuro todavía se encontraba en el ambiente, y muy presente. Porque si no... ¿Qué problema había en que ellos se enteraran del mundo actual y el mundo de ellos?

Él en lo personal, ya estaba cansado de pelear a hacía poco tiempo había escuchado algo que podía empeorar las cosas o mejor dicho las empeoraba. Una profecía. Y no una cualquiera. Era un tanto confusa, tenía ya sus conjeturas respecto a ella y solo se podía llegar a dos conclusiones. Si Voldemort había logrado enterarse de esa pequeña parte que el espía había escuchado, también el mago tenebroso seguro estaba en la misma conclusión y eso ponía en peligro a varios. Dos niños, dos parejas, dos familias. Quería evitar eso, no quería que le costara más esa guerra, estaba cansado de que las únicas bajas solo fueran de su lado, y personas como las que hoy corrían más riesgo que nunca no merecían un destino así. Debía averiguar qué había sido de esa profecía, y si se había cumplido o no.

No era algo que él pensara a menudo, algo por lo que decidía arriesgarse, no era él mismo, pero… la situación lo ameritaba. Quería cambiar, quería aprender a tomar más riesgos y no ser tan calculador, esa era una excelente oportunidad.

Ya estaban llegando a lo que era la gran sala de su mansión, donde podrían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo pues las órdenes eran muy estrictas y precisas "No salir de la mansión" y por la cara del soberano director de Hogwarts, o estas eran acatadas o las consecuencias serían temibles.

-Todo lo mío es suyo, señores- se giró hacia el grupo que lo había seguido muy de cerca y escuchado con atención. Ante sus palabras, su yo joven se cruzó de brazos y alzó un poco la barbilla antes de hablar:

-En sentido figurado Sirius- completó, todos se giraron al animago quien bufó molesto.

-La cocina está abierta para las tres comidas del día, estoy seguro que dejándolos a mi propio mando…- hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su contraparte pasada quien asintió -…encontrarán la estancia placentera-

Todos asintieron, todavía mirando alrededor. Era un lugar muy grande, no imaginaban que el director de Hogwarts tuviera menos, pero, hasta el momento que llevaban de conocerlo, las reuniones siempre se procuraban en otro lado pues en su casa serían demasiado obvias.

Un plop y todos giraron sus cabezas rápido, por la experiencia. El fénix Fawkes, muy conocido ya para todos, esta vez no titubeó a la hora de entregar el pergamino que tenía en el pico. El ave se acercó rápidamente en un batir de alas y se posó en lo alto de una silla alargando un poco el cuello. Albus tomó inmediatamente el pergamino y lo desenrolló, sabía que la orden no utilizaría a Fawkes a menos de que fuera algo en extremo urgente que no pudiera esperar el vuelo de la lechuza u otros medios con los cuales no estarían seguros de dar con el director. Sus ojos volaron por las pocas líneas de la caligrafía de Remus Lupin.

"_Albus, no se si lo que estés haciendo sea demasiado importante, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda. Harry tuvo otras de esas visiones de Voldemort y no parece estar muy bien. No sabemos que hacer y necesitamos tu ayuda. Estamos en Grimauld Place._

_Remus_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se disculpó rápidamente con todos, argumentando que tenía ciertos asuntos de urgencia que atender. Su yo joven prometió mantener a todos controlados antes de marcharse.

* * *

Sirius estaba demasiado desesperado, no sabía que hacer. Había llamado al fénix de Albus en primera instancia para llamar a Remus, con la esperanza de que su amigo supiera algo que él no y pudiera ayudarlo, pero no era así. Se encontró desconcertado cuando solo preocupó al licántropo más de la cuenta.

De nuevo bajó la vista, torció la boca y suspiró. Harry todavía se seguía tomando la cabeza con una mano y la otra la tenía aferrada a la mano de su padrino. El dolor de cabeza era horrible, la visión había pasado pero por algún motivo el dolor no. Estaban en el mismo lugar, al pie de las escaleras, en el suelo. No se habían movido ni un solo centímetro desde que todo había comenzado y ahora se les había unido Remus, formando un trío en mortal silencio, solo las respiraciones eran audibles.

Se escuchó el sonido de una aparición dentro de la casa, específicamente dentro de la cocina. Remus se levantó de inmediato, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Sirius con la esperanza de que fuera el director. Abrió la puerta y encontró al viejo hombre caminando ya hacia él. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y que se adelantase. Después de unos segundos, el hombre se detuvo abruptamente frente a Sirius y a Harry sin decir palabra alguna.

Se hincó frente a los dos, primero miró a Sirius para ver si podía decirle algo de importancia o darle algún motivo de lo que pasaba, pero el animago solo se encogió de hombros preocupado. Al entenderlo, posó delicadamente su mano en el hombro de Harry.

-¿Harry, puedes escucharme?-preguntó suavemente, acercándose un poco más. El muchacho solo gruñó bajo, no sabían si a modo de contestación o por otro motivo.

El director se levantó preocupado.

-¿Hace cuanto está así?- le preguntó a los dos hombres

-15, tal vez 20 minutos- respondió Sirius en voz baja. Remus asintió.

Dumbledore empezó a pensar pero nada se le venía a la mente, no tenía explicación alguna, a Harry solo le tomaban unos minutos para componerse de esas visiones, pero esta seguro era diferente. Mientras meditaba todo tipo de respuestas, Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco, en un principio cegado por la única luz del pasillo, cuando el director se dio cuenta, bajó la intensidad. Luego se mostró confundido hasta que cerebro comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado, al final solo era una expresión de dolor y cansancio. Se quiso levantar rápidamente del suelo pero Sirius se lo impidió poniendo una mano en su hombro, los tres hombres lo miraban fervientemente.

-Harry… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Remus, el joven asintió con la cabeza de la manera habitual. Esa ya se había convertido en una pregunta inútil.

Entonces Sirius lo ayudó a pararse más despacio, por el rostro de su ahijado, no quería hablar de nada de lo que hubiera pasado, o ya se había convertido en algo tan usual que no era nada serio. De todas formas, aclaró su garganta y habló en voz baja a su director.

-Solo era Voldemort debatiendo sus planes consigo mismo, creo que ahora le gusta hablar en voz alta- dijo irónicamente al final, en ningún momento miró a su director y eso preocupó a Dumbledore. –Solo eso- completó para dejarlo claro antes de suspirar de nuevo. Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora y lo encaminó a la cocina.

Al quedarse solos, Remus se giró al viejo mago. Los dos sabían que aunque lo único que Harry hubiera visto o escuchado, hubiera sido eso, había algo que no cuadraba. Pero Albus no tenía cabeza para nada más, ya no sabía qué era su prioridad en esos momentos. Harry, los recién llegados, o Voldemort. Tenía miedo de que todo se le viniera encima y no supiera que hacer, así que iría ocupándose de cada uno de manera ordenada. ¿Con quien empezaría? Le debía muchas explicaciones a su orden, apenas iba a ser la una de la tarde y la reunión con ellos no sería hasta el anochecer, tenía tiempo todavía de regresar a su casa y dar otras explicaciones, dejar a todos bien ordenados y decirles cosas convincentes, muy convincentes, para que se mantuvieran quietos en ese lugar. Ya vería después como lidiar con los de su tiempo, y por Harry no podía hacer nada en esos momentos.

-Remus, por favor, consíguele una poción para dormir sin soñar y otra para el dolor de cabeza. Estoy seguro de que necesita ambas, luego déjenlo descansar, volveré por la noche para la reunión-

-Lo que digas Albus- contestó el licántropo obedientemente. Después de que el director se había ido, Remus se dirigió a la cocina donde Sirius le acercaba un vaso de agua a Harry. Sonrió vagamente, que esos dos no se mataran con la sola mirada era un gran avance, por lo menos por parte de Harry, Sirius nunca tuvo intenciones de alejarse.

Con un gesto de cabeza le indicó a Sirius que saldría y luego murmuró algo como "Pociones" y "Slughorn" antes de desaparecer de la vista del animago.

Harry todavía tenía en sus manos el vaso con agua, estaba exhausto, ni siquiera podía discutir con su padrino. Cerró los ojos esperando que todo el mundo a su alrededor se desvaneciera y quedara en blanco, por lo cual no sintió cuando Sirius lo levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y luego lo cargaba escaleras arriba hasta uno de los cuartos. Casualmente el que era de su padrino.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió su cuerpo descansando contra algo más cómodo y una mano revolvía aun más su cabello. Sirius estaba sentado en la cama, justo a un lado de donde él descansaba y sin mirarlo pasaba una mano por su cabeza distraídamente. Harry alcanzó a notar sin sus lentes que sobre la mesita de noche que estaba cerca había un reloj muggle, de esos que tenían alarma despertadora. Miró la hora, 1:13.

-La señora Weasley se enfadará- susurró. Sirius de inmediato volteó con una simple sonrisa.

-Ella entenderá-

Harry movió un poco la cabeza a manera de asentimiento y luego cerró los ojos de nuevo. Cerró una mano fuertemente sobre la colcha de la cama.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intrigado su padrino, poniendo su propia mano sobre la de su ahijado para que se relajara.

-No lo se Sirius- contestó con simpleza.

* * *

La madriguera rebosaba de palabras y bromas, los gemelos se encargaban de todo ello, dando de qué hablar a la orden entera. Quizás había cosas más importantes que estar charlando tan animadamente poco antes de la comida, tenían responsabilidades pendientes, pero nada podría evitar que todos se tomaran un descanso bien merecido.

Para Molly era algo tan inusual el tener a la orden del fénix en su casa, solo charlando. Discutiendo otro tipo de cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el mago oscuro. Haciendo algunos comentarios graciosos, interesados en las cosas más comunes, difiriendo en gustos o simplemente contando anécdotas. A eso sí se podía acostumbrar. ¿Era tanto pedir algunos días así? Todos se veían más contentos, no tenían las usuales expresiones de preocupación o desprecio en sus rostros. Era un cambio muy favorable.

Cuando lograba ver aquellas facetas menos conocidas de las personas, ocultas por las circunstancias, se sorprendía cada vez más. También llegaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué ellos? por qué de todas las personas que había en el mundo de la magia, ellos tenían ser quienes precisamente cargaran con la responsabilidad de acabar con Voldemort. No habían nacido con una etiqueta en la frente de "Héroe del mundo" eso era cierto, pero por qué a ellos les había llegado la tarea. Cuanto deseaba haber conocido bajo otras circunstancias a quienes llenaban en esos momentos su casa.

Quizás Alastor no sería tan duro, y ahora fuera maestro de Hogwarts. Nymphadora sería como otra hija, esa joven estaba involucrada ya en la orden a muy temprana edad. No importaba que estuviera emparentada con Bellatrix Lestrange, el destino a veces era caprichoso. Hermione, otro miembro de la familia; siempre había sido la voz de la conciencia para su Ron, era una gran persona que guiaba a los demás por el camino correcto cuando podía, pero últimamente la había visto demasiado tensa y preocupada, convirtiéndose en una persona más de la orden, aunque no oficialmente. Le hubiera gustado mucho el poder platicar más con los padres de Hermione, eran unas buenas personas. Saber más del pasado de la chica, cosas que no fueran aventuras del colegio.

Todos tenían sus historias, por eso estaban ahí. Algo los unía en común, pero solo eso. Cuando no se trataba a las personas por temas de guerra, era difícil siquiera el dirigirles la mirada. Eso debía cambiar. Los niños se estaban convirtiendo en jóvenes guerreros, cuando lo único que deberían de estar pensando en esos momentos, era sobre su vida futura. Ahora desgraciadamente, nadie estaba seguro de tener una vida en el futuro.

¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Voldemort nunca hubiera existido? Quizás conocería a más personas, o no conocería a ninguno de los que estaban en su casa. ¿Podría haber conocido a la familia Potter, a los LongBottom? Sirius quizás podría estar casado, Remus igual. Pero el hubiera no existe, no hay forma de cambiar el pasado.

Siguió mezclando la comida, echando un vistazo cada pocos segundos, sonriendo al ver a todos sus hijos acomodando la mesa. Luego consultaba la hora.

1:20pm.

Todos ya deberían estar ahí, solo faltaban Harry, Sirius y Remus. Esperaba profundamente que ahijado y padrino hubieran arreglado las cosas. Aunque había sido muy duro para el muchacho, ahora que tenía otra oportunidad, no debía dejarla pasar. Ojalá y todo estuviera como antes.

-¡Ron!- llamó, y en cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo se apareció en la cocina.

-¿Si mamá?-

-Dile a todos que ya pueden pasar a la mesa- le ordenó, su hijo asintió y volvió a irse rápidamente. Desde donde estaba, Molly pudo ver como todos hacían caso a su orden y se acercaban a la mesa.

Con tanto movimiento de personas, no había notado a alguien. Cerca de la puerta, se encontraba su esposo, platicando con Remus, con una expresión seria. El licántropo negaba con la cabeza y luego le enseñó dos frascos al señor Weasley quien solo torció el gesto y asintió. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Remus y una sonrisa, el maestro de DCAO lo agradeció y se despidió amablemente.

Al verlo irse, Molly salió rápidamente de la cocina con una cuchara en la mano, dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-¿Molly, pasa algo?-preguntó Tonks cuando la vio salir de la cocina sin explicación aparente.

-Necesito hablar con Arthur querida, vuelvo en un momento- contestó distraídamente sin girarse

-¿Quiera que vaya sirviendo?-

-Muchas gracias- dijo al final antes de emprender su camino de nuevo, no alcanzó a escuchar el "no hay porque" de parte de Tonks.

Al fin pudo alcanzar a su marido quien seguía parado en la puerta, un tanto pensativo. Arthur solo le sonrió pero ella no se tragaría ese cuento que ya se formaba en los ojos de su esposo "Nada pasa". Él la guió fuera para poder hablar más tranquilos, Molly ya no pudo esperar más y cuando estuvieron fuera del rango de audición de los demás, preguntó:

-¿Tiene que ver con Harry, cierto?- Arthur asintió levemente –Oh por Merlín, ¿Qué le pasó?- continuó de inmediato. Siempre tenían que pasarle cosas a ese pobre muchacho.

-Nada grave, cariño- intentó calmarla su esposo, pero ya era tarde. –Tuvo otra visión-

-¡Maldito Voldemort!-gruñó por lo bajo ante la cara sorprendida de su esposo por eso último -¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?-

-Está con Sirius. Precisamente, Remus vino a decirme que no iban a poder venir por eso, que no nos preocupáramos. Quieren dejarlo descansar un poco-

Molly se pasó una mano por la cara, sumamente nerviosa. Si algo malo había pasado, seguro lo encubrirían para no preocuparla, pero ya era tarde, ya estaba preocupada.

-Necesito que me cubras por unos minutos cariño- en la cabeza de la señora Weasley se había formado una muy mala idea y tenía que comprobar que no era cierto.

* * *

Sirius seguía revolviendo el cabello de su ahijado como si nada, el muchacho se había quedado dormido hacía unos minutos atrás sin necesidad de la poción que había llevado Remus. Solo parecía querer descansar de manera natural una vez en su vida y lo estaba logrando. Sirius quería creer que su presencia ahí lo reconfortaba y de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse seguro.

-¿Crees que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes?- le preguntó a Remus quien estaba sentado a la distancia, leyendo un libro en sumo silencio. El merodeador levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Claro que si Sirius, no sabes cuanto te ha extrañado- el animago se vio complacido por esas palabras, necesitaba buenas noticias de ves en cuando para variar.

Se escuchó de nuevo un extraño sonido en la cocina, pero esta vez no esperaban a nadie. Remus se levantó de inmediato dejando el libro a un lado y sacando su varita. Con la mirada le indicó a Sirius que se quedara ahí, que él iría a revisar. El animago asintió, tomando la varita de su ahijado que estaba a un lado en la mesita de noche. Vio a Remus desaparecer por la puerta y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, no había forma de que nadie entrara a ese cuarto a no ser que primero pasaran sobre su cadáver, así que caminó silenciosamente, tratando de no despertar a Harry a menos de que la situación lo requiriera.

Llegó al barandal de las escaleras y agudizó su oído. Desde ahí podía ver como la sombra de Remus se movía sigilosamente hacia la cocina. Luego, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

-¿Quién anda ahí?-preguntó Remus de forma ruda. En las escaleras, Sirius bufó. Claro que nunca le responderían, "un mortífago" o "Lord Voldemort" ¿Acaso Remus había cambiado en ese año? Sonrió.

Ahora, ambos hombres esperaban un sonido, una señal.

-¿Remus? soy Molly- fue la contestación. Los dos merodeadores soltaron el aire que retenían, pero Sirius por su parte casi estrella su cabeza en el barandal al escuchar a la Sra. Weasley. Luego se retiró al cuarto donde estaba su ahijado, haciendo todo tipo de señas al techo y maldiciendo por el susto que les había metido la matriarca de los pelirrojos.

Esperó por unos segundos a que los dos aparecieran por la puerta y así fue. La señora Weasley entró primero, su mirada clavada donde estaba Harry, suspiró con alivio después.

-Lamento haber venido así Sirius, solo…me preocupé mucho- sonrió apenada y algo sonrojada, entrelazando la manos frente a si misma.

-No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, agradezco su preocupación- contestó Sirius, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo más, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, Sirius y Remus seguían sin esperar a nadie y Molly no tenía idea de quién podía ser.

-Yo voy- dijo Remus -…de nuevo-

El licántropo bajó las escaleras con cautela y caminó hasta la entrada sin abrir la puerta. No había nadie fuera de la orden que supiera que ellos estaban ahí, así que, o era algún miembro o habían sido descubiertos por los mortífagos. Prefería la primera opción, no quedaba de más el preguntar.

-¿Quién es?- de inmediato hubo una respuesta.

-Aurores del Ministerio de Londres, venimos en misión de búsqueda de convictos- la voz que respondió por fuera no sonaba nada amigable y Remus la reconoció de inmediato, ya había tenido el placer de conocer a la persona y no era alguien paciente.

-Un momento…-les gritó –¡Acabo de salir de la ducha, debo vestirme!-

-¡Tiene 2 minutos!-advirtió el auror de fuera y al merodeador no se lo tuvieron que repetir dos veces.

Corrió escaleras arriba donde Sirius ya estaba convertido en el enorme perro negro de su forma animaga y Molly ayudaba a Harry a ponerse de pie. Remus no entendió nada.

-Escuché tu conversación desde las escaleras- dijo la señora Weasley, pasando uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Harry quien suspiró cansado. –Tengo un traslador a la madriguera, podemos irnos- sugirió

-Aunque ya no hay nada de la orden en Grimauld Place…- comenzó el licántropo –Me quedaré a asegurarme de que no destruyan la casa o responder cualquier pregunta que tengan- le dirigió una sonrisa a Sirius.

Una voz se escuchó gritando fuertemente desde la puerta:

-¡Abra o entraremos a la fuerza!-

Remus bajó corriendo las escaleras con una rapidez cómica y en el camino tomó una toalla que se colgó del brazo antes de abrir.

En la entrada había 4 aurores, comandados por uno de cabello negro y corto, esbelto y de mirada arrogante. Entró sin permiso alguno, Remus solo se hizo a un lado.

-Señores, espero que tengan un papel firmado por el ministerio- el que iba al frente se giró de inmediato, estrechó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Usted tardó mucho en abrir la puerta, espero que tenga una buena explicación o podría acusársele de ayudar a convictos de Azkaban-

-Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender- contestó Remus

-¿Ah si, qué asuntos?- la mirada cambió a sospecha, antes de que una nueva voz y tres pequeños gritos de sorpresa

-Mis asuntos, ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?- Harry estaba al pie de la escalera con la señora Weasley a su lado, además del enorme perro negro del otro lado que enseñaba fieramente sus dientes a los aurores.

Estos alzaron sus varitas en dirección al perro. Harry de inmediato intercedió de nuevo.

-Se atreven a murmurar cualquier conjuro y se las verán conmigo- advirtió peligrosamente.

El perro giró la cabeza a su amo. Sirius se preguntaba qué fuerza tendrían las últimas palabras de su ahijado, y lo vio. Sus ojos esmeraldas rugían con fuerza y determinación, si no hubiera estado con él poco antes, ni siquiera dudaría que se encontraba algo cansado. Volvió a centrar su atención en los aurores y ladró como advertencia.

Los hombres dieron un pequeño brinco. El que los lideraba volvió a hablar:

-Mis disculpas Harry Potter, pero es orden del ministerio el realizar…-

-Y lo entiendo perfectamente- interrumpió el joven de 16 años –Pero no es necesaria esta hostilidad. Espero que no haya sido así en otros lugares porque entonces el Ministerio recibirá las quejas-

La mirada altanera del auror cayó completamente.

-Yo me retiro- argumentó Harry, le dirigió una mirada rápida a Remus. La Sra. Weasley pasó un brazo de nuevo por sus hombros y se encaminaron a la cocina, donde ya los esperaba un traslador.

* * *

La comida estaba deliciosa, la orden entera la estaba disfrutando. Cuando de repente hubo una pequeña explosión de luz fuera de la madriguera. Todos se levantaron alarmados, excepto Arthur quien se quedó sentado pacíficamente, tomando más sopa.

Salieron con las varitas en alto, hasta los más jóvenes a quienes no pudieron retener dentro. Cuando pudieron ver mejor, suspiraron aliviados y algunos rieron por sus reflejos tan paranoicos.

Sirius volvió a su forma humana y ayudó a Molly y Harry a levantarse. Su ahijado lo agradeció, pero se vio preocupado porque todos se acercaban. En un principio, el merodeador no lo entendió, pero en algún lugar de su mente recordó que a Harry no le gustaba ser interrogado o subestimado. Además, en vista de que veía mejor –el sueño le había ayudado mucho- decidió seguirle el juego esta vez. Miró a la señora Weasley y ella asintió, ambos pensaron en lo mismo.

-¿Mamá, por qué te habías ido?-preguntó Ron

-Si, ¿y por qué ustedes no habían llegado?- señaló Ginny a padrino y ahijado

-Fui a traerme a estos dos- mintió fácilmente con tono de regaño –No los iba a dejar andar haciendo Merlín sabe qué cosas en el cuartel-

* * *

Pasó todo el día sin novedades. Media hora después de que Harry y Sirius habían aparecido en la madriguera, también lo hizo Remus. Los aurores no habían presentado muchos problemas, y al no encontrar nada, se fueron rápidamente.

La noche llegó sin previo aviso, y durante todo ese tiempo en la madriguera no se presentaron incidentes, más que cuando Tonks tropezó en la cocina llevando varios vasos en las manos. No habían tenido noticias de Dumbledore en todo el día y la visión de Harry se había mantenido en completo secreto para todos, excepto por aquellos que ya lo sabían.

Para cuando llegó la hora de la reunión con el director de Hogwarts, todos se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-La reunión no podrá ser en Grimauld Place- gruñó Moody, todos lo miraron.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron al unísono los gemelos. Alastor se giró a ellos en especial.

-Entraron los aurores, el lugar no es seguro. Hasta no analizar bien todo y verificar que no hayan usado hechizos en el lugar para espiarnos, podremos volver. Por ahora es imposible. Mañana en la mañana podremos encargarnos de eso, pero, hoy tendremos que hacer la reunión aquí-

-¿Y Hogwarts?- preguntó Ron

-Se están reforzando las barreras y el ministerio se encarga de hacerlo más seguro-contestó de inmediato –No se podría hablar con plena confianza de no ser escuchados-

Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar otra cosa o interponer una objeción a la decisión, se escuchó una fuerte explosión afuera y pocos segundos después una pared de llamas iluminó la ventana de la cocina de los Weasley. Todos estaban en shock, ¿qué era eso? ¿De dónde había venido? Se suponía que la madriguera era un lugar seguro, que las barreras los mantenían a salvo puesto que eran tan fuertes que Voldemort tardaría varios minutos en tirarlas si quisiera, eso les daría ventaja para salir antes de que ellos llegaran. Pero en este caso, al parecer ni de eso se habían percatado.

Harry había estado sentado en las escaleras, con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su padrino. No se habían movido casi nada de ahí, pero cuando vino la explosión, Harry se levantó con la varita fieramente en la mano. Sirius hizo lo mismo, pero se posicionó frente a su ahijado. Sabía que motivo tenía un ataque así, conocía perfectamente el objetivo, y ahora más que nunca, intentó mantener la mente fría, por el bien de todos.

Del cielo seguían cayendo bolas de fuego de considerable tamaño, más no se veía a los causantes. La estridente risa de Bellatrix les dio a entender que obviamente sí eran ellos, pero estaban ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Tienen que irse por la red flu!- ordenó Alastor girándose rápidamente a los jóvenes, pasando de uno en uno hasta llegar a Harry -¡A Hogwarts, o a donde sea, no importa!-

Los miembros de la orden empezaron a pensar lo más rápido que podían, pero al no ocurrírseles un lugar más seguro que el colegio, optaron por eso. Molly comenzó a empujar a sus hijos en dirección a la chimenea entre gritos y protestas, ellos no querían irse, no querían dejar abandonado su hogar y a sus padres, a completa merced de los mortífagos y sin poder hacer nada más.

Mientras ellos discutían, Sirius estaba parado frente a Harry, ambos se veían a los ojos con miedo y desesperación, el de desaparecer de nuevo uno de la vida del otro. El ojiverde no pudo aguantar mucho esa conexión cuando giró la vista en dirección al suelo, con dolor, casi completamente resignado a cualesquier cosas que le fueran a decir, sobre su seguridad, el bien del mundo mágico. Parecía estar sufriendo por una muerte que no ocurría, como si fuera la última vez que veía a su padrino.

Sirius no pudo evitar sentirse triste y decepcionado por lo que había pasado con su ahijado. Ahora, no era ese joven que ponía excusas para quedarse y luchar al igual que los demás –no es que quisiera tratar con ese temperamento- pero ya no quedaba nada. Solo parecía un tipo de títere que todos controlaban a su antojo, diciéndole que hacer, y él lo hacía resignado a no ganar nada a cambio. Juró que cambiaría eso, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de palabras, solo de una cosa y era de mantener a su ahijado seguro.

Molly ya se había encargado de que los gemelos tomaran un poco de polvos flu, muy a regañadientes, pero ninguno de los dos quería entrar en la chimenea e irse.

-¡Muchachos, ahora!- les ordenó su madre, pero antes de que alguno de los dos entrara, un hechizo entró volando a la casa, atravesando una pared y causando una gran explosión en la cocina.

Polvo y escombros volaron por doquier. No se podía ver nada, sin mencionar un insistente y molesto zumbido en los oídos de todos. Además de eso, todo parecía congelado en el tiempo.

Quizás nadie vio el rayo venir o no lo hubieran imaginado nunca, pero cuando supieron de la amenaza la mayoría actuó como mejor le pareció. Los gemelos se tiraron encima de su madre y Ginny, con un rápido movimiento lograron tirarlas al suelo junto con ellos, para protegerse. Ron hizo lo mismo con Hermione, Remus a Tonks, Arthur, Moody, Kingsley, actuaron por instinto. Sirius no tuvo que verlo para hacerlo, rápido pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Harry y lo jaló.

Seguían sumidos en el completo silencio, excepto por el de más explosiones afuera. Nadie se levantaba, por miedo a que hubiera más o porque no podían. La explosión los había alcanzado a todos y los había dejado aturdidos y con algunos golpes. Sin mencionar la cocina que estaba hecha trizas.

Sirius sentía su cuerpo pesado y cansado, la cara llena de tierra, parpadeó varias veces para enfocar. Sentía que su mano todavía estaba aferrada a algo más, a otro ser cercano. El polvo se disipó un poco y pudo distinguir a su ahijado. Con horror encontró fuerzas para levantarse un poco y quedar sobre sus rodillas, sosteniéndose un costado que tenía un punzante dolor muy insistente. Pero eso no le importaba. Harry no estaba despierto, sus pálidas facciones eran iluminadas por la luz de las llamas que seguían lloviendo por fuera, y que se movían con fiereza. Eso no le gustó nada a su padrino.

Lo levantó un poco para acercarlo a él, y eso hizo al Black reprimir un grito de dolor, estaba seguro de que en su costado había varias costillas rotas. Siguió haciendo lo que quería sin importarle en lo más mínimo ese detalle, hasta que al fin tenía a Harry recargado en él. Acercó su varita, por mucho que le doliera hacer eso, necesitaba que el muchacho estuviera despierto y alerta, así podría cuidarlo mejor, además, no estaba seguro de que no le hubiera pasado nada. Sabía que estaba exhausto aunque todo el día lo hubiera querido esconder, después de la visión no se había tomado ni un pequeño respiro.

-Enervatte- susurró

Por coincidente, los dos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron cansadamente, parpadeando varias veces para que las borrosas figuras triples se convirtieran en una sola.

-Sirius…-murmuró Harry un poco sorprendido y su padrino sonrió un poco.

-Vamos, necesitamos salir de aquí-

La orden entera se puso de pie rápidamente, pareciera que la explosión no les hubiera afectado nada, pero el tambaleo decía todo lo contrario. Aún así continuaron con la importante labor de sacar a los más jóvenes, quienes eran más susceptibles al ataque. Pero al girarse a retomar el plan de la red flu, se vieron detenidos al no tener esa salida.

-¿Ahora que?- preguntó Hermione dando un pequeño brinco, se había lastimado el pie derecho y ahora cojeaba. De nuevo empezaron a pensar como locos, buscando una salida segura.

-¡Un traslador!- exclamó Remus con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Moody pareció pensar esa opción.

-Necesitamos algunos minutos para eso- advirtió a todos si acaso decidían tomar esa opción, por sus caras, obviamente si. -¿Quién lo hará?- su ojo mágico se movía frenéticamente

-¡Yo!- se ofreció Sirius rápidamente, todos lo miraron al a expectativa por un momento -¿Qué?- preguntó cuando todos lo miraban pensando si era una buena idea.

-Los sabe hacer perfectamente- apoyó Remus poniendo una mano en el hombro del animago y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Está dicho- Moody se giró a los demás –Debemos darle el tiempo necesario para que lo haga seguro-

Remus, Kingsley, Moody, Arthur y Mundungus salieron al patio a encarar a los mortífagos, no tenían idea de cuantos eran así que rogaban que Sirius terminara rápido y así poder escapar. La señora Weasley y Tonks estaban paradas en la puerta de entrada, donde impedirían el acceso a los sirvientes del Lord o apoyarían a los demás en la batallas desde lejos. Los gemelos Weasley abrieron una ventana por donde ambos podían lanzar hechizos perfectamente y continuar ayudando a la orden. Ron, Hermione y Ginny subieron al segundo piso, buscando ventanas de distintas habitaciones desde donde podrían lanzar su contraataque.

Harry por su parte, se había quedado junto a Sirius. No sabía si era por temor a perderlo, para ayudarlo o para sentirse seguro. En esos momentos nada lograba mantenerlo calmado, los mortífagos estaban atacando la casa de los Weasley, y todos aquellos que estaban ahí, eran seres muy cercanos a él, no se perdonaría perder a alguno.

Observó de reojo como su padrino lanzaba varios hechizos a un cucharón. El objeto brillaba unos segundos y luego volvía a su color normal, pero debía continuar lanzando ese tipo de hechizos si quería que funcionara. Por suerte, la señora Weasley tenía una varita guardada en su cocina, esa mujer siempre había sido previsora y ahora era cuando más lo agradecía.

Los gritos de batalla por fuera se escuchaban muy cerca, ya había podido distinguir a Bellatrix, Lucius, Dolohov, Peter y otros 9 que no reconocía pues llevaban las máscaras blancas y huesudas puestas. Las largas túnicas de mortífagos cubrían sus cuerpos enteramente, sin siquiera poder darse una idea del físico de estos. Aunque eso no importaba porque enemigos eran enemigos y en ese momento los superaban en número. La orden combatía uno a uno, codo a codo con fiereza, pero no era bastante para retenerlos a todos. Los encapuchados se veían frescos, con movimientos más rápidos, y los otros se movían con experiencia. Era en sí una combinación bastante extraña.

5 mortífagos peleaban contra la orden, otros dos peleaban contra Molly y Tonks. Los gemelos tenían entretenidos a 2 más, y los chicos desde arriba les hacían la vida imposible a los otros tres. Solo quedaba uno que se veía inseguro, rondando por ahí, lanzando uno que otro hechizo para ayudar a su bando, pero al parecer no era muy adepto a la pelea. Harry mantenía un ojo fijo en ese, parecía menos alto que los demás, pero aún así no se iba el peligro que representaba ser un sirviente del Lord, así que mientras podía, lo mantenía firmemente vigilado para que no tomara por sorpresa a nadie.

El sorprendido terminó siendo él. De la nada, en menos de un parpadeo, el mortífago había desaparecido. Buscó desesperadamente, recorriendo todo el campo de batalla con la vista pero sin pista alguna de donde podría estar. Se giró a su padrino, al parecer ya no le faltaba mucho, pero tenía que hacerlo con precisión. ¿A dónde llevaría el traslador? No lo sabía, pero fuera de ese lugar sería perfecto. Estaba cansado, tenía sueño y la explosión le había dado un ligero dolor de cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento para concentrarse.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, esperaba que el insistente zumbido de su cabeza hubiese desaparecido, pero en cambio, miles de emociones atravesaron su rostro en menos de un segundo. Vio una sombra, no muy alta, acercarse por detrás a su padrino. Era quien él había estado vigilando y se había desaparecido de su vista por unos minutos. El miedo lo embargó al principio, su garganta se cerró al paso de las palabras y su cuerpo estático, en huelga de hacer movimiento alguno. Pero su mente luchaba contra estos predicamentos de una manera rápida y eficaz, sintiendo los dedos alrededor de su varita, ajustarse mejor a la vara de madera.

Sirius no se había dado cuenta, y si él no hacía algo, podría…

-¡Desmaius!-gritó

El rayo salió disparado con gran rapidez a la figura encapuchada. Sirius levantó la cabeza, asustado de no ver venir eso y menos a quien iba dirigido.

No fue una gran amenaza pues el mortífago cayó de inmediato al suelo. Sirius suspiró en alivio cuando no lo vio moverse más, por el momento. Regresó a su labor con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry era hábil para su edad, aunque ya no era un niño, ni los mejores aurores de la academia reaccionaban así de rápido.

Harry decidió acercarse al hombre, todavía apuntándole con su varita. No tenía por qué creer que estaba inconsciente con un hechizo tan simple. Tenía que ser cauteloso, y pronto llegó a su lado. Reparó en él por unos momentos, de no ser porque una de sus manos no brillaba color plata, pudiera haber jurado que era Peter…

-¡Redemptio!- el grito tomó desprevenido a Harry y su padrino. El primero porque seguía concentrado en el parecido que tenía el mortífago con Pettigrew, y el segundo porque le daba los toques finales al traslador. Como consecuencia, Harry no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y protegerse de lo que sea que fuera el hechizo, no recordaba haberlo escuchado antes, seguro era magia negra. Solo supo que salió volando unos metros hasta estrellarse contra una silla y caer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, la cabeza se le partía en dos y el corazón le palpitaba frenéticamente a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Sintió un terrible frío expandirse desde su estómago, justo donde había golpeado la maldición. Luego sintió las manos y los pies helados, todo su cuerpo estaba congelándose. Empezó a temblar involuntariamente, acercó su brazo izquierdo al cuerpo para tratar de ganar algo de calor. Ocupado en mantenerse vivo, no escuchó el grito de su padrino:

-¡Harry!- completamente desesperado y aterrado cuando lo vio caer al suelo con una expresión de dolor. Por fortuna en ese mismo instante había terminado el traslador y se giró al mortífago que había osado tocar a su ahijado. No logró lanzar ningún hechizo cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Si…rius- apenas audible, lo suficiente para que el animago la captara. Volteó de inmediato y se dirigió hacia su ahijado olvidando por completo al mortífago. Se hincó a su lado mordiéndose el labio inferior con miedo.

-Harry…¿Qué pasa, qué te sucede?- preguntó rápidamente sin saber que hacer. Estaba completamente solo, la señora Weasley y Tonks se habían adentrado completamente a la batalla.

-Ten…go frío- susurró plegando más sus brazos al cuerpo. Su padrino por su parte no sabía lo que eso significaba, tomó las manos de su ahijado para confortarlo pero se asustó aún más.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry…!- sus manos estaban blancas y frías como el hielo. Su rostro estaba aún más pálido y los labios estaban adquiriendo un color azul. Sirius se quitó la gabardina que traía encima y se la puso a él, pero eso no iba a bastar. -¿Harry?- preguntó cuando el muchacho ya no se movía mucho y su respiración era apenas visible.

La desesperación del hombre subió hasta niveles que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, ¿Iba a perderlo? ¡NO, nunca! Se giró como alma poseída hacia el mortífago que estaba parado de manera insignificante en un rincón, en dos pasos llegó hasta a él y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica, acercándolo más a él antes de hablar:

-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!- su cara estaba roja de furia y en sus ojos azules había una amenaza implícita. El mortífago se encogió aún más.

-Yo…yo…- titubeó antes de decir algo más, pero, sabía que con ese hombre no se jugaba. Lo que aún no terminaba de entender era a quién había atacado. _¿Harry…¿Harry Potter? ¿Por eso aquél hombre cuidaba tanto de él? ¿Sirius, su padrino? _

-¡Contesta ya!- exigió el Black jalando más el cuello de la túnica, al punto de casi ahorcarlo.

-reveredemptio- susurró el sirviente del Lord oscuro

* * *

Dumbledore se preguntaba por qué no podía establecer conexión con la red flu de los Weasley. Arqueó una ceja pensando en todas las posibilidades.

No fue hasta que su fénix llegó batiendo las alas desesperadamente y luego posarse frente a él. Cantó una nota bastante aguda y dolorosa, el director tuvo que taparse los oídos.

-¿Hay problemas?- preguntó de inmediato, una pregunta tonta debía añadir. -¿Hogwarts?- preguntó, el fénix no hizo movimiento alguno -¿Grimauld Place?- todavía nada…hasta que su mente se encendió en una muy mala imagen -¿La madriguera?- otra nota aguda y el director desapareció de inmediato.

* * *

Sirius no sabía qué había hecho el mortífago, la verdad no le importaba si lo que había hecho era revertir los efectos de la maldición. Solo abrazaba a su ahijado tratando de transmitirle algo de calor. Pero parecía imposible, no sabía si podía hacer más frío. Hasta él empezó a sentir el frío que transmitía su ahijado, quizás el efecto no se había ido después de todo.

Maldijo por lo bajo pero el mortífago ya se había ido como para poder culparlo. Empezó a temblar el mismo, no sabía si por furia o el frío, pero ese frío que sentía no era normal. Giró a los lados, buscando otra fuente de frío que no fuera su ahijado y para su desgracia lo encontró, el lugar empezaba a ponerse más sofocado y helado, más oscuro también si acaso eso era posible.

Los dementores se arremolinaban alrededor de la madriguera, callando los gritos de batalla.

-Esto no puede ser peor- susurró el animago resoplando molesto.

-Siempre hay algo que puede hacer todo peor-

Sirius no esperaba una contestación pero sonrió con alivio.

-Harry…-susurró, pero su ahijado se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo.

-Expecto Pat…- Sirius de inmediato le bajó el brazo delicadamente, ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, solo dijo una palabra.

-Dumbledore-

El viejo mago por fin había llegado y se hacía cargo de los dementores y los mortífagos. Harry se sintió en extremo agradecido con el viejo hombre por primera vez en ya hacía mucho tiempo. Agradecido, no era igual a confianza, sabía que nunca podría conocer todos los secretos de Albus Dumbledore pero los que concernían a él y a quienes lo rodeaban, tenían que salir a flote por el bien de todos. No fuera que hiciera otra tontería con la del ministerio.

El frío pareció alejarse, pero la oscuridad de la noche seguía presente. La madriguera estaba en ruinas y sus habitantes tristes por la pérdida. Pero solo era algo material, algo que podría recuperarse, en cambio, la pérdida de una vida duraba por siempre.

Se escucharon pasos adentrarse en lo que quedaba de la casa, Sirius tomó la varita de inmediato, apuntando al lugar desde donde se escuchaba el caminar de alguien. Poco después, a través de las sombras apareció Remus.

-¡Sirius, Harry!- exclamó espantado el licántropo al verlos en el suelo -¿Están bien?-

-Estamos pasando tiempo de caridad Moony- aclaró Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa medio en broma. El otro merodeador negó con la cabeza divertido antes de acercarse más.

* * *

_muajajaja, no era mi intención dejar el capi ahí pero así se dieron las cosas! hehehe ¿A donde irá la orden? muajaja, ya creo saber que saben que se que sospechan la respuesta._

_puff!_

_anypotter. (al principio del review pongan "yo" si quieren capis de este tamaño wii....)_


	7. De mal en peor

_**...De mal en peor...**_

Se escucharon pasos adentrarse en lo que quedaba de la casa, Sirius tomó la varita de inmediato, apuntando al lugar desde donde se escuchaba el caminar de alguien. Poco después, a través de las sombras apareció Remus.

-¡Sirius, Harry!- exclamó espantado el licántropo al verlos en el suelo -¿Están bien?-

-Estamos pasando tiempo de caridad Moony- aclaró Sirius con una sonrisa orgullosa medio en broma. El otro merodeador negó con la cabeza divertido antes de acercarse más.

_¿Tiempo de caridad?_ Pensó Harry, si bien no era lo que tenía en mente para arreglar las cosas con su padrino, estaba funcionando muy bien. Había olvidado cuanto extrañaba el raro sentido de humor de su padrino, su compañía y su presencia tan reconfortante. La verdad era que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo juntos, las circunstancias lo impedían la mayoría de las veces. Pero ahora se sentía tan feliz y protegido, que no se quería mover. Sin embargo, la cara de Remus le indicaba que las cosas todavía no terminaban. Suspiró resignado a que ese momento de caridad tenía que acabar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas afuera Moony?-preguntó Sirius entendiendo los gestos de su ahijado, el licántropo meneó la cabeza sin decir un sí o un no. Las cosas no iban muy mal pero tampoco era para bajar la guardia, como él precisamente estaba haciendo en ese momento.

-¿Terminaste el traslador Padfoot?-

-Si justo cuando…-giró al lugar donde había estado trabajando, recordó la presencia de aquél mortífago y lo que le había hecho a su ahijado. Gruñó por lo bajo unos momentos, hasta que sintió que alguien le apretaba la mano. Bajó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda que lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabras.

-¿Sirius?- Remus se acercó con cautela al animago al verlo tan perdido en sus pensamientos. Pero ante la mención de su nombre, el hombre volteó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. El licántropo suspiró en alivio. -¿Entonces tenemos todo listo?- el animago asintió de nuevo –Llamaré a los demás muchachos- partió en busca de los demás jóvenes, primero por los que estaban casi saliéndose por la ventana del primer piso. Los gemelos Weasley.

Harry se giró a su padrino, sabiendo que ahí se separarían. No le hubiera importado bajo otras circunstancias, pero tenía muy mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba pasando, que no podía evitar sentirse preocupado también por los que estaban luchando afuera. Desde el inicio de la lucha, algo le parecía extraño, una amenaza muy grande y no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Pero cuando las cosas se trataban de Voldemort, nada podía ser bueno.

Unos minutos después regresó Remus con los gemelos, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, todos ellos nada contentos de tener que dejar la batalla. Pero confiaban en las palabras del ex-profesor de DCAO, de que con la llegada de Dumbledore, las cosas se calmarían.

Sirius se levantó un poco tambaleante y ayudó a su ahijado, la castaña y el pelirrojo no lo pasaron por desapercibido y se preocuparon.

-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó Hermione amenazadoramente, Ron se encogió un poco a su lado. Pero Harry fue lo suficientemente rápido para contestar antes que Sirius.

-Nada-

-Un mortífago- le contradijo el animago segundos después. Remus sonrió al verlos discutir sin llegar a los hechizos. Pero tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer y estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo.

-Muchachos, deben tomar el traslador- les urgió a todos, empujándolos en dirección a la mesa donde se encontraba el cucharón. Sirius hizo lo mismo con su ahijado.

Todos se posicionaron en círculo, pero aún no querían poner sus manos. Los chicos Weasley estaban preocupados por sus padres, y eso no ameritaba menos para Harry y Hermione. Seguían dirigiendo miradas de súplica a los merodeadores para que los dejaran quedarse.

-Vamos muchachos, saben que es imposible- les dijo Sirius –Estarán bien, solo deben esperarnos- trató de sonreír pero no estaba de humor para eso.

-Pero…- protestó Ginny

-Haremos un trato…- comenzó Sirius, ganándose una mirada asesina de Remus por si se atrevía a dejarlos quedarse -…Yo cuidaré de sus padres, si ustedes prometen cuidar de mi ahijado- Harry gruñó con esa oración y le mandó una mirada de pocos amigos a su padrino.

-Lo prometemos- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

Para no hacer más largo el cuento de la despedida y de los pensamientos que abrumaban a todo por lo que estaba pasando, los muchachos tocaron el traslador. Mirando lo que dejaban atrás, con un miedo creciente por la seguridad de sus familiares. Era la primera vez que se separaban así, sin saber qué sería de quienes peleaban. Los miembros más viejos de la orden, como lo eran Sirius y Remus, parecían acostumbrados a esas despedidas y el sentimiento de preocupación… entonces solo les cabía pensar que eso era una guerra. Que las batallas así eran, tomando riesgos para la seguridad de algunos, arriesgando la vida para poder ganar. Así había sido la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Esta ya era la segunda, y apenas comenzaba.

Los merodeadores les dirigieron cálidas sonrisas, notaron la preocupación en sus jóvenes rostros y solo atinaron a hacer eso.

Después, todo se desvaneció en un torbellino de colores.

* * *

¿De qué servía ser miembro de la orden del fénix, si aún así se les escondían secretos sobre la guerra? Muy pocas personas estaban al tanto de todos los movimientos de Voldemort y lo que él hacía durante el día. El ministerio, y la orden. Simplemente porque debían estar enterados de todo lo concerniente al mago oscuro, así podrían estar preparados para cualquier sorpresa, o saber a lo que se atenían cada vez que se aparecía. Pero al parecer, en ese futuro no se tomaba en cuenta eso. Estaban todos encerrados en una sala de estar, sin permiso de merodear por la casa, sin permiso de enterarse de nada. Y eso último era lo que más les importaba.

Los merodeadores habían encontrado interesante una lucha de pulgares, los demás, se encontraban esparcidos por la habitación, sentados o parados, pensando todavía en los misterios que había a su alrededor. Su líder había ido a la cocina, era la única habitación conectada a donde estaban y por lo tanto tenían permitido ir por un refrigerio, pero eso no les serviría en ese momento. Tenían muchas dudas sin resolver y quien podría contestarlas se había ido hacía unos minutos.

-Ya me aburrí- expresó James alejando su mano de la guerra de pulgares que tenía contra Sirius, y mirando a su alrededor.

-Lo dices porque te voy ganando- le devolvió el Black con tono de superioridad

-Si Padfoot, eres el rey de los pulgares- contestó sarcásticamente rodando los ojos

-¡Oye! Por lo menos yo tuve una idea para des-aburrirnos- reclamó falsamente ofendido, caminando hasta donde estaba James.

Los dos se quedaron callados, ya no sabían qué hacer. Ni siquiera discutir entre ellos era divertido. Rogaban a Merlín por un milagro, alguna insignificante cosita en la que pudieran pensar para distraerse y abstenerse de salir corriendo a averiguar sobre todo lo que les interesaba. Alastor los miraba peligrosamente, como esperando detenerlos si se decidían por esa opción.

Nadie dijo nada más, hasta que una explosión de luz iluminó fuertemente el marco de la puerta que separaba la sala en la que estaban, de una pequeña biblioteca. Luego muchas voces enfadadas del otro lado.

_-¡Me están aplastando!-_

_-¡Tú estás sobre mi pié!-_

_-¡Mis costillas!-_

La orden entera salió de sus distintos pensamientos y se vieron alertados por un momento. No sabían si era algo bueno o malo lo que estaba pasando del otro lado, además que no esperaban a nadie. Se suponía que el viejo director no quería que nadie se enterara de que ellos estaban ahí. Entonces ¿Quiénes estaban del otro lado? Era una excelente oportunidad para hacerse los que no sabían nada y revelarse al mundo actual, por lo menos esa idea se cruzó por la mente de James y Sirius. Ambos merodeadores sonrieron malvadamente.

-Ustedes dos, ni lo piensen- les advirtió Moody acercándose a ellos, apoyado con el bastón, y con una mirada decidida a ponerse frente a la puerta e impedir cualquier plan de los dos hombres.

Lo siguiente nadie lo tenía en sus planes. Un rayo le dio por la espalda a ojo loco, petrificándolo en esa posición. Todos los ojos volaron de inmediato al artífice de eso. O mejor dicho, a _la _artífice de ese ataque por la espalda. Lily Evans ya guardaba su varita de nuevo en su túnica. James miró con ojos de admiración a su mujer, mientras que Sirius había dejado caer su mandíbula y había enarcado una ceja.

-¿Qué?- se defendió ella de las miradas acusatorias, nadie dijo nada. En secreto estaban muy agradecidos por la reacción de la pelirroja.

Todos se acercaron más a la puerta, era una excelente oportunidad. Pero aún así no lograban escuchar mucho. Sirius y James se tiraron al suelo, para tratar de ver algo por debajo de la puerta, había apenas un pequeño espacio de dos centímetros pero eso no los detendría. Pegaron sus mejillas al suelo helado y se acercaron más, a ver si distinguían algo o alguien que pudiera darles una pista de quiénes estaban del otro lado. Por principio sabían que eran jóvenes, pero de ahí en fuera estaban en blanco.

Alice hizo su contribución, lanzando un hechizo sobre la puerta, que les permitiría escuchar más claramente lo que se dijera del otro lado.

-_Rayos, amigo, recuérdamele matar a tu padrino por este aterrizaje-_

_-El punto es que llegamos Ron- respondió una voz femenina_

¿Ron? El nombre pasó por las mentes de todos los presentes y nadie dio con ese nombre. Se miraron entre sí negando con la cabeza. Debían seguir escuchando para averiguar más.

_-¿Dónde estamos?-_

_-Creo que en la mansión del profesor Dumbledore-_

_-¿El profesor Dumbledore tiene una mansión?-_

_-Ronald, a veces me sorprende tu falta de inteligencia-_

Los merodeadores rieron todavía tratando de ver por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Seguro que la que no está del otro lado es Lily?-le preguntó en un susurro Sirius a James, el Potter se encogió. Ambos voltearon a ver a la pelirroja que los miraba amenazadoramente. Sabía que cuando esos dos susurraban, algo se debían traer entre manos, además, esas risas no significaban nada bueno.

Mejor siguieron escuchando.

* * *

Los muchachos dieron un vistazo alrededor, si habían llegado a la mansión del director, ¿no podían salir de esa pequeña biblioteca a la que habían llegado? Ron ya se empezaba a enfermar de tantos libros a su alrededor.

-Tan siquiera vamos a…-

-No- cortó Hermione

-Es que los libros…-

-¡Que no Ronald Weasley!- todos miraron a la castaña que estaba a punto de hechizar a su amigo que estaba terco en salir de donde estaban, La verdad todavía no entendían bien el motivo por el cual debían permanecer ahí.

-Vamos Hermione, no haremos nada malo- se encogió de hombros y buscó el apoyo de los demás, pero nadie dijo nada, a su favor o en su contra. Le mandó una mirada de pocos amigos a Harry.

-No podemos andar como si nada en un lugar desconocido, Ron. Sería de mala educación. Además, no sabemos si el profesor Dumbledore tiene cosas importantes o secretas por ahí, nadie le preguntó si podían hacer un traslador hacia su casa-

Hasta ese punto nadie tenía cosas en contra a lo que había dicho Hermione, y por la cara de la chica, nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ya derrotado, ron se fue a sentar a un lado de Harry, quien estaba en un pequeño sofá y no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado. Todos se acomodaron en diferentes lugares para tomar un respiro, había sido un día muy largo y pesado, lo peor del caso es que todavía no acababa.

-¿Qué estará pasando en casa?- todos los Weasley suspiraron pensativos, Harry y Hermione se miraron el uno al otro, no sabiendo que decir. También les importaba mucho lo que pudiera pasar en la madriguera, y a como estaban las cosas cuando se fueron, esperaban que ya todo hubiera acabado.

-Esto es demasiado raro- dijo pensativo Ron, llamando la atención de todos. –Digo, ¿No se supone que la madriguera estaba muy bien protegida?-

-Eso es cierto- secundó Hermione –Según Dumbledore, él mismo había reforzado las barreras alrededor de la casa para que no fuera tan sencillo atravesarlas- la castaña comenzó a caminar por la pequeña biblioteca, pensando en las posibles respuestas a ese dilema.

-¿Significa entonces que las barreras fallaron?- preguntó Ginny

-Papá dijo que las había probado…- comenzó Fred

-…y que eran perfectas- concluyó George

-Quizás…- comenzó Harry en tono tan bajo que no creía haber sido escuchado, pero al ver que tenía la atención de todos, tuvo que continuar -…quizás Voldemort pudo quitarlas-

Se hizo un largo silencio entre todos ellos. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada porque si la versión de Harry era la correcta, pues, solo les indicaba una cosa, y era que Voldemort ya había aumentado su poder. La idea de que el mago oscuro pudiera atravesar cualquier escudo les ponía la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo regresarían a Hogwarts así? ¿Qué tal si el mago se atrevía a lanzar un ataque al colegio? Ninguna familia nunca más podría estar protegida, porque el hecho de desvanecer las defensas del director significaba que su poder había crecido muy, pero muy significativamente. Ahora los dos magos estaban a la misma altura.

Harry palideció en su lugar ¿Cuál sería su lugar en todo eso? ¿Cómo haría para derrotar a ese mago tenebroso? Si a cada segundo que pasaba su poder se incrementaba ¡¿Cómo rayos esperaba el mundo mágico que él fuera quien acabara con Voldemort?! Lo asustó, lo admitía, lo asustó mucho la idea del futuro que se le venía. Tenía 16 años, casi los 17, pero eso no significaba que pudiera hacer lo que muchos habían tratado y que habían muerto en el intento. ¿Por qué solo tenía que ser él? La profecía había sido muy clara en cuanto a ese punto, sobre que uno no podía vivir mientras el otro sobreviviera. Sintió una pesada carga sobre los hombros, ahora más que el año pasado.

Quizás, la supuesta _pérdida _de Sirius, había nublado sus sentimientos respecto a lo que pensaba de la profecía y cómo tendría que enfrentarlo. ¿Con el regreso de su padrino cambiaba las cosas? Podría ser. Ahora sentía que tenía que sobrevivir a lo que se le viniera, para poder pasar lo que restaba de su vida tranquilo y que su padrino cumpliera con la promesa que le había hecho. El vivir juntos como una familia… y ahora, no sabía si viviría para eso.

¿Por qué solo él?

Hermione salió de su propio trance de pensamientos, al ver que nadie más había hablado y al parecer todos llegaron a la misma conclusión. Suspiró tristemente al ver que no era la única preocupada por el bienestar de todos. Iba a sentarse junto a los gemelos, cuando notó la palidez de Harry.

Por Merlín, lo había olvidado por completo. En un instante se reproducía de nuevo la profecía dentro de su mente, la que les había contado Harry, la que lo conectaba directamente con Voldemort. Dejó atrás el espacio donde se iba a sentar, y se acercó cautelosamente a su amigo. Él no la había notado, hasta que Hermione tomó sus manos entre las de ella.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

Los 4 Weasley voltearon ante la pregunta de Hermione. Ron en especial dio un pequeño respingo al acordarse de cierto detalle. Al ver los ojos de Hermione, sabía que eso era lo que la tenía tan preocupada, él no pudo evitar sentirse igual. Giró todo su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con su mejor amigo, apoyando la pregunta de la castaña.

Harry los miró a ambos, en sus ojos reflejaban pena y compasión por él. Eso era lo que menos quería. No necesitaba que se preocuparan por él todo el tiempo debido a lo que les había dicho. Deseó nunca haberles contado el contenido de la profecía, eso no los dejaría en paz mientras Voldemort siguiera vivo. Y no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería eso último.

-Si, si…estoy bien- contestó sin muchos ánimos –solo cansado- quiso que eso sonara como mentira solo para que entendieran que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para discutir eso, pero su voz había sonado completamente agotada y no la culpaba, tampoco tenía toda la energía del mundo después de un día como ese.

Ron se levantó del sillón y darle más espacio para descansar, pero Harry estaba tan tieso como una roca que ni siquiera se movió. No se podía relajar por más que quisiera, había un sentimiento latente de que las cosas no habían acabado, así estuvieran lejos del peligro, así Dumbledore apoyara a la orden.

* * *

Sirius y Remus estaban muy metidos en la batalla, lanzaban hechizos a diestra y siniestra como si fuera algún tipo de competencia. Pero lo que ellos querían hacer en realidad, era pasársela bien como en los viejos tiempos. A Sirius le había surgido un loco recuerdo de cuando él y James capturaban magos oscuros o salían a las batallas. Trataban de no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, en lo que pasaría si fallaban, y en el tremendo sermón que Lily les daría si regresaban a casa lastimados. Solo dejaban que su mente volara por otro tipo de recuerdos, pensando por ejemplo en qué iban a cenar en cuanto todo acabara, en cuántas horas dormirían después de eso y cosas así.

Remus lo había olvidado por completo, cuando Sirius se lo propuso creyó que estaba loco, pero admitía que se sentía bien el distraer su mente de una batalla tan ardua y dura como esa. Moody les hubiera dicho que estaban locos al pensar en tonterías como esa en medio de una batalla, pues era crucial mantener la concentración para no salir heridos o muertos.

-Gran técnica Padfoot- reconoció el licántropo con una sonrisa

-¿Desde cuando mis planes no son buenos?- preguntó ofendido el merodeador y por la rápida mirada que le dirigió su amigo abrió la boca un poco semi-enojado -¡Hey!-

Así siguieron por varios minutos, no eran muchos mortífagos, apenas y los superaban en número, pero eran muy fieros contrincantes. Se empezaban a preguntar de dónde habían salido esos mortífagos de nueva adquisición. Tenían movimientos y lanzaban hechizos ya muy familiares por parte de los sirvientes del Lord, pero nunca antes habían combatido contra ellos. Se veían más llenos de energía a pesar de ya llevar una hora peleando y eso significaban dos cosas para Sirius:

1.-Los mortífagos eran muy, pero muy buenos –_Si como no, y yo me llevo bien con Snivellus- _o la otra…

2.-Él se estaba haciendo viejo –_Noo pues si ya decía, primero me llevo bien con Snivellus, luego los mortífagos son buenos y por último, solo por último…me hago viejo-_

Con una sonrisa siguió su duelo.

Dumbledore estaba luchando no muy lejos de los merodeadores, pero admitía que no se podía concentrar ni un poco en lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. La llegada de la antigua orden lo había descontrolado completamente, sin mencionar que se sentía bastante presionado por los otros temas que requerían de su atención, uno de ellos era Harry. No podía dejar al muchacho solo ahora que Voldemort parecía más fuerte que nunca, no se terminaba de explicar cómo era que el mago tenebroso había logrado tumbar sus defensas en cuestión de segundos, algo tan rápido, que ni siquiera su orden se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que ya era tarde y estaban rodeados.

La profecía seguía siendo otro peligro latente. Las palabras dichas en sí, no tenían ningún efecto en lo que debía ser en la vida de las dos personas vinculadas. Lo que si podía ser era que afectaba los caminos y las decisiones a tomar, porque el fin ya estaba marcado. Al ser uno el que tuviera que derrotar al otro, los objetivos de ambos solo se centraban en eso. Respecto a Voldemort, no duda que ya tuviera todo tipo de planes en mente para acabar con Harry, el mago oscuro no perdía el tiempo en eso. Y las cosas se pondrían muy peligrosas para todos. Antes, Harry se entrometía solo en los planes que tuviera Voldemort, y salía vivo por un milagro. Ahora que los planes se trataban sobre él…bueno, deseaba poder permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

Y todo llevaba a que la vida de los miembros de la orden corrían peligro de nuevo, como hacía tantos años. Harían todo lo que fuera para proteger a Harry, porque aunque muchos clamaran que el muchacho era huérfano y no tenía familia, -una que lo quisiera-, él tenia el cariño de toda la orden. Los Weasley prácticamente lo habían adoptado como a otro hijo, los maestros de Hogwarts siempre procuraban mantener un ojo en él –en especial Poppy- , él también, aunque muchos no lo creyeran. No veía a Harry como el niño de la profecía, no, lo había dejado de ver así aquél día de Halloween en que su destino se había sellado con la muerte de sus padres.

Y tenía a su padrino y a Remus, ellos dos lo querían demasiado.

En ese momento, al director le llegó una duda a la mente. Cuando había llegado al campo de batalla, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por los muchachos, Moody le respondió que estaban dentro de la madriguera y que Sirius estaba haciendo un traslador para sacarlos de ahí. Pero ahora, Sirius estaba peleando afuera muy cómodamente sin mirar atrás, o sea, que los muchachos no estaban… habían tomado el traslador… estaban escondidos… ¡¿En dónde?!

Se abrió paso entre los mortífagos y los duelos para llegar hasta un lado de Sirius, yendo directo al punto.

-¡Sirius! ¿A dónde iba el traslador que le diste a los muchachos?- preguntó rápidamente sin parpadear un solo momento, mirando fijamente al animago.

-A tu casa Albus… ¿A dónde más los pudiera haber mandado?- respondió como si nada, pero no alcanzó a decir nada más porque el director salió velozmente en otra dirección buscando a alguien.

Y el director de Hogwarts se golpeaba mentalmente al no prevenir algo como eso ¿Pero quién iba a imaginar que la madriguera sería atacada? Luego, que las circunstancias obligaran a los jóvenes a irse, y qué otro mejor lugar que su casa. No culpaba a Sirius por haberlos enviado ahí, después de todo, no lo había hecho de mala fe y solo pensaba en lo mejor para todos ellos. Claro que era una acertada decisión el mandarlos ahí, Voldemort no se podría acercar sin antes activar las barreras después de querer tumbarlas, y en primer lugar nunca se enteraría de que estaban ahí, pero…pero… bajo otras circunstancias se lo hubiera aplaudido al animago, había sido una decisión acertada…

¡Pero tenía a una antigua orden del fénix dentro de la misma mansión donde también estaba ahora la segunda generación de la guerra! ¡¿En qué cabeza cabía esa combinación?! ¡Si estas dos generaciones ya se habían encontrado, significaba desastres, un terrible y tremendo desastre! Necesitaba que alguien de confianza fuera a su casa, a ver como iban las cosas, a encargarse de mantener a todos en paz, rogando que todavía no se hubieran encontrado. Solo había una persona en su mente que podía llevar a cabo la tarea.

-¡Alastor!- gritó, el aludido se giró y se acercó rápidamente, todavía defendiéndose de los hechizos de un mortífago semi-derribado

-¿Qué pasa Albus?-

* * *

La antigua orden del fénix se había quedado en completo silencio. Los muchachos que estaban del otro lado no estaban diciendo ya nada, hasta parecía que se habían quedado dormidos. Pero eso no era lo que los impactó o lo que los había dejado tan pensativos. Era el hecho de que por las palabras de uno de ellos, ahora se habían enterado de que Voldemort seguía vivito y coleando en el mundo de la magia.

Eso sí que los había desanimado, se encontraban, completamente derrotados por esa información, al mismo tiempo que nuevas dudas surgían al pasar los segundos.

¿Habían aguantado 16 años la lucha contra Voldemort?

¿Seguían vivos la mayoría de ellos?

¿Qué había sido de sus vidas y familias?

¿Cómo habían crecido los más pequeños, Harry y Neville?

¿Qué era del mundo?

Esas solo eran pocas preguntas, pero eran las que más les importaban. En especial a las parejas que tenían a dos hijos pequeños. Se encontraban desesperados por saber qué era de ellos en ese futuro, si estaban bien, si habían crecido felices, si seguían con vida. Nadie podría negarle a un padre esa información, se morían por atravesar la puerta que los separaba de los muchachos que estaban del otro lado, para preguntar, si de casualidad, conocían a Neville Longbottom y a Harry James Potter.

Lily y Alice no se podían contener la una a la otra con todo tipo de desgarradores y uno que otro absurdo pensamiento. Pero por la falta de información, sus mentes comenzaban a imaginarse lo peor. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un mundo donde Voldemort seguía vivo? Los nervios de ambas las estaban destrozando, y a sus esposos con ellas. Frank y James intentaban poner las fachadas de fortaleza y de confianza, aún cuando en el fondo ellos desearan hacer lo mismo que ellas, preocuparse por sus hijos.

Sirius, él no podía dejar de mover las manos, se sentía nervioso como si también tuviera un hijo en algún lugar de ese mundo. No sabía si se había casado o algo parecido –aunque lo dudaba mucho- no sabía si debía preocuparse por algo como los demás. Para él, lo único que era realidad en ese momento era que tenía un ahijado de…16 o 17 años. Porque esperaba tenerlo, no se resignaría a la idea de que su pequeño cachorro no viviera. No mientras se llamara Sirius Black.

Y Remus, el se veía preocupado por lo que todos los demás lo estaban. La incertidumbre de no saber lo que había sido de su vida y cómo estaban viviendo ahora con Voldemort todavía al acecho. No era un mundo muy libre el que tenía en mente, no era un mundo, en si, feliz. El licántropo dio un vistazo a toda la habitación, después de las palabras tan reveladoras de un muchacho del otro lado, nadie había vuelto a decir nada, incluso cuando Dumbledore había regresado de la cocina, el director de Hogwarts entendió que por algún extraño método, se habían enterado de algo que no era muy bueno…

Un sonido agudo hizo que todos giraran su cabeza, había sido una aparición. Y la mayoría parpadeó al pensar que estaban viendo doble. Un Alastor Moody muy viejo y demacrado, y otro que seguía petrificado porque nadie se había tomado la molestia de revertir el hechizo.

El recién llegado sacudió la cabeza pensando que ahora sí se había vuelto loco, y repasando las palabras que le había dicho Dumbledore antes de mandarlo a su mansión, concretamente a la sala. _–No tengo tiempo de darte detalles, solo quiero que vayas y te encargues de que las personas que están ahí, no se enteren de nada de nuestro tiempo. No quiero que sepan nada de lo que está pasando ahora…y tampoco quiero que los muchachos se enteren-_

Había creído loco al director por unos momentos porque no le había encontrado sentido a esas palabras. Y ahora, al tener frente a él semejante escena, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Debía ser una trampa.

_Confía en mi_ sonó la voz de Dumbledore dentro de su cabeza. Aclaró su garganta para poder hablar, o lo que él creía por hablar, cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante.

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?!- apuntó a su versión más joven petrificada unos metros delante de él. Nadie respondió.

Pero Sirius se acercó a James con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras le susurraba al oído –_Sí es Moody- _

Cuando nadie le contestó al Jefe de Aurores, éste pensó que era buena idea tratarlos como en sus tiempos.

-Esta bien, no me lo digan… ¡Pero cuando me entere quien fue el autor de esto…- de nuevo señaló a su cuerpo petrificado -…me tendrán más miedo que el que alguna vez le tuvieron a Voldemort!-

De nuevo un absoluto silencio. Por lo menos hasta que Sirius levantó la mano.

-Este…pues…-rió nervioso -…yo…yo fui- confesó.

Lily giró de inmediato agradecida por el sacrificio del animago, eso era para sus recuerdos más preciados porque rara vez aquél hombre tomaba la culpa de algo que no había hecho. Pensándolo bien, nunca lo había visto hacer algo similar. Así que buscó algo detrás de la acción del merodeador, cuando giró a ver a la versión vieja de Alastor Moody, lo encontró. El hombre negó con la cabeza murmurando cosas por lo bajo, algo como –_es un caso perdido-_

-Bueno señores, me conocen, los conozco, los conocemos…-comenzó un poco amenazadoramente –vengo estrictamente por órdenes del director a mantenerlos a raya…- posó su vista de uno en uno por los merodeadores los cuales se hicieron los ofendidos. Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Peter, arrinconado cerca de una esquina, temeroso, seguramente pensando que en ese futuro su faceta ya había sido descubierta. _Y tiene mucha razón en temer _, solo de pensar que por la traición de ese hombre se habían desencadenado tantas penas. La muerte de los Potter, los años en Azkaban de Sirius, la extinción de los merodeadores y las desgracias en la vida de Harry, quizás las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Sacudió la cabeza para regresar a su sermón -…Espero que entiendan que es de vital importancia que no se enteren de cosas que NO DEBEN enterarse- recalcó mucho en el "no deben" después de todo, si se llegasen a enterar de algo, los cambios que podrían hacer cuando volvieran a su tiempo no serían nada favorables.

Todos asintieron no muy convencidos, entonces fue cuando se disculpó argumentando que debía buscar a ciertas personas.

-Nosotros escuchamos voces del otro lado de aquellas puertas- Sirius señaló como si nada a las dos grandes puertas que llevaban al estudio del director, pero se encogió con la mirada del auror. –No hicimos nada malo- aclaró ofendido

-Black, no me lo creeré hasta verlo- contestó con una sonrisa malvada, era bueno tener de vuelta al antiguo merodeador.

Caminó hasta las dos puertas, sabía que un montón de ojos curiosos lo seguían para ver si lograban ver algo cuando abriera las puertas. Así que les indicó que se giraran hacia otro lado –lo cual hicieron a regañadientes- y así poder abrir lo suficiente para entrar. Al hacerlo, cerró rápidamente sin siquiera mirar a los muchachos, y puso un hechizo sobre la puerta para que nadie pudiera escuchar lo que decían.

-Muchachos- suspiró el jefe de aurores asustándolos un poco –que bueno que están bien, ¿Nadie ha salido de aquí, cierto?-

-No- contestaron los gemelos extrañados por la pregunta, pero eso hizo al miembro de la orden dar otro suspiro tranquilo. _Un problema menos, por lo menos los muchachos no están enterados de que afuera… _

Todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando vio a Harry, al parecer dormido en el sofá. De inmediato su frente se arrugó en preocupación. Todos siguieron la vista del hombre.

-Se quedó dormido hace rato- aclaró Hermione –estaba exhausto- el hombre asintió compresivamente…ahora…¿Qué rayos iba a hacer?

Pero antes de que una sola idea se formara en su mente, escuchó un gemido de dolor que hizo a todos girarse al sofá. Harry estaba pasándola mal, pareciera que algo invisible le causaba dolor, pero no duró mucho antes de que el muchacho abriera los ojos algo confundido, al principio, y luego se sentara con tremenda rapidez para articular 3 palabras.

-Voldemort está aquí-

Las caras pálidas de sus amigos no fueron nada en comparación con la de Moody. Luego se escuchó una fuerte explosión por fuera y un grito:

-¡¿Qué rayos…?!-

El jefe de aurores salió rápidamente de la pequeña biblioteca dejando a los jóvenes solos...

* * *

_muajajaja, yo se que no es un capi tan largo como el anterior, pero como ya llevo dos semanas sin actualizar y como tenía ganas de actualizar, pues subí este... wiii y no tuvieron que esperar dos meses! me siento orgullosa de eso._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus reviews =D en verdad! los adoro! por eso escribí de esta historia en especial, pero bueno...wiii...sigo feliz de actualizar.. gracias karen! tu mente macabra ayuda mucho en estos casos..._

_Caja de chocolates y cervezas de mantequilla a todo aquel que me deje sus lindas palabras en el rectángulo con letras verdes de abajo:_

_--------ll anypotter ll-------_


	8. Espejo

_**...Espejo...**_

Afuera era un verdadero caos, los hechizos chocaban contra las paredes de la mansión de Dumbledore en tal cantidad como si fueran gotas de lluvia. Los ocupantes, en su mayoría, estaban histéricos al no saber lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-gritó Sirius al mismo tiempo que se giraba a los demás pensando vagamente que ellos podrían tener la respuesta. Pero los estallidos apenas dejaban escuchar sus propios pensamientos y las luces de colores que se encendían como si fuera año nuevo chino, los cegaban por segundos.

La puerta del pequeño estudio de Dumbledore se abrió y cerró con tremenda rapidez, solo dando oportunidad de ver a Moody ya afuera y con la varita lista en mano. El hombre caminó pegado a la pared, con cierta cautela, hasta que pudo acercarse a una de las ventanas, dando un vistazo rápido al panorama de fuera. Solo en un parpadeo pudo contar 15 mortífagos, maldijo mentalmente.

_¿Qué quieres que haga ahora Albus? _Sin duda, el anciano director de Hogwarts le había pedido mucho al mandarlo a lidiar con ese problema de tiempo que tenían entre manos, ¿Pero lo que estaba pasando ahora? No era algo que esperaran, se suponía que los mortífagos estaban atacando la madriguera y por eso habían sacado a los muchachos, para mantenerlos a salvo. Seguro había sido una trampa, pero, si ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían a donde habían mandado a los muchachos. ¡No era posible que supieran que estaban ahí! A menos de que no buscaran a los muchachos y que fuera alguna otra cosa que les interesara de la mansión de Dumbledore. _U otras personas…_

¿Había manera de que Voldemort se enterara de que la antigua orden del fénix se encontrara ahí? Giró lentamente la cabeza al curioso grupo que tenía a sus espaldas, todos estaban preocupados por lo que estaba pasando porque no sabían de la situación actual. No sabían a qué se estaban enfrentando y si es que estaban enfrentando el mismo problema de antes. Pero más allá de eso, su aguda mirada se clavó en uno de los merodeadores que estaba arrinconado en una esquina de la habitación, temblando, mirando nervioso los múltiples hechizos que se estrellaban como olas en las paredes.

_Peter… _gruñó por lo bajo. De los peores problemas a los que se podrían enfrentar, por qué tenían que cargar con el soplón de sus filas. Bastante daño había hecho a todos en el mundo que vivían, como para tener que soportarlo de nuevo, sin mencionar que NO podría matarlo lenta y dolorosamente –Como Sirius querría- porque al regresar todos a su lugar de origen, se crearía un des-balance en la línea del tiempo. No necesitaba que Dumbledore se lo dijera o explicara paso a paso, eso era algo que intuía, era algo que estaba escrito aunque se creyera que los viajes del tiempo entre tan lejanas fechas no fueran posibles.

_Diablos _¿Cómo haría para salir de esa?...

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- exigió James encarando completamente al Jefe de Aurores que no había dicho nada desde que salió. Alastor tragó dificultosamente al decidir qué era lo que les iba a decir, porque no podían quedarse ahí, los mortífagos eran demasiado hábiles y encontrarían la manera de llegar hasta ellos. Además, todavía quedaba el tema de los muchachos…

-¡Un ataque! ¿No se les hace lógico?- tratando de sonar no tan desesperado como en esos momentos de verdad se encontraba, apareció varias capas negras con capucha. Después de tanto meditarlo, ese sería el mejor plan. Se las dio a todos con órdenes de ponérselas de inmediato.

-¿Esto para qué?-preguntó el director haciendo lo mismo que su orden

-Profesor Dumbledore, usted sabe que es muy importante mantener en secreto su estancia en este tiempo. Y tenemos el deber de regresarlos a su época justo como están ahora…VIVOS. De no ser así, podría alterar los futuros eventos…-

-Esta bien Alastor- interrumpió –Tienes toda la razón- la orden resopló molesta tras el director de Hogwarts -¿Pero por qué ocultar nuestras identidades?-

El auror deseó poder aplicarse la maldición asesina para salir de ese enredo, pero conciente de que él era el único que en esos momentos, podía mantener la estabilidad del tiempo, se contuvo. Mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de contestar.

-Creo que ya notaron que los que están afuera son mortífagos…- la expresiones de todos los viajeros se ensombrecieron notablemente al escuchar las palabras de una fuente segura. Sus sospechas se habían vuelto realidad, todavía seguían peleando contra Voldemort -…ellos usarían como ventaja el asesinarlos…- todavía había un punto muy delicado a tratar -…y ya se dieron cuenta de que ustedes no son los únicos en este lugar-

Las miradas volaron a la puerta del estudio.

-Momento- interrumpió Sirius un poco alarmado –según el tono de voz que escuchamos, solo son niños ¡¿Estás demente y piensas sacar a unos muchachos en medio de una batalla?!- al terminar la oración se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Black, y ellos vendrán con nosotros para protegerlos de los mortífagos. No se pueden quedar simplemente encerrados ahí hasta que todo acabe-

James posó su mano en el hombro de Sirius, no sabía por qué se encontraba tan alterado su amigo, pero por su parte, tenía un mal presentimiento en mente.

* * *

Ellos estaban más que impacientes por saber para qué había salido Moody, ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlos solos en medio de un ataque? Estaban exhaustos, el día había sido demasiado largo como para ahora agregarle otro ataque sorpresa, y por las palabras de Harry, con el mismísimo Voldemort entre los atacantes.

Hermione empezó a caminar en círculos en lo que quedaba de espacio, entrelazando sus manos nerviosamente y de vez en cuando pasando una mano entre su cabello. Todos la seguían con la vista para no caer cada quien en su propia desesperación. Ron hacía que su pierna derecha diera pequeños brincos, los gemelos tamborileaban los dedos de sus manos sobre sus rodillas, Ginny jugaba con su ropa. Solo llevaban dos minutos solos y la incertidumbre los estaba matando.

Harry dio un largo suspiro y echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá en el que estaban sentados, el dolor de cabeza se había vuelto más que insoportable, un verdadero infierno. No tenía idea de por qué ahora le molestaba tanto la presencia de Voldemort, era difícil decir pero solo podía describir la molestia como el doble de lo que sentía antes y eso no era bueno. Volvió su cabeza hacia adelante y sintió una ola de vértigo atravesarlo. Cerró los ojos y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Harry?- la voz concernida atravesó el dolor y logró llegar a su cerebro.

-¿Her…Hermione?- preguntó él, no sabiendo exactamente si había sido la castaña quien lo había llamado.

-Harry, ¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó de nuevo

-Si Hermione, fuerte y claro- suprimió un leve quejido al sentir la dicha inexplicable de Voldemort

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Siento como si Voldemort estuviera parado a un lado de mi- argumentó el ojiverde antes de abrir los ojos y encontrar 5 pares de ojos mirándolo preocupados. Por lo menos las figuras eran menos borrosas.

La puerta del estudio se abrió rápidamente y de nuevo entraba Moody, con algo colgando de su brazo. Empezó a repartir capas negras entre los muchachos, para que las pusiera de inmediato.

-¿Y esto?- preguntó de inmediato Ron, haciendo que Moody soltara un gruñido entre frustración y enojo porque era la segunda vez que le preguntaban lo mismo en menos de 3 minutos. ¿No podían solo confiar en sus decisiones? Eran para el bien de todos y lo cuestionaban, _argh, _se contuvo de maldecir al pelirrojo.

Los muchachos hicieron sin protestar lo que ordenó el jefe de aurores ya que después de la mirada casi asesina que centró en Ron, se debían abstener de comentarios poco productivos.

-No quiero que hablen- les indicó a todos sin mirarlos, estaba espiando por la puerta entre-abierta del estudio a los que se encontraban del otro lado, discutiendo de lo que estaba pasando afuera. –No se llamen por sus nombres a menos de que sea muy, MUY, necesario. De vida o muerte- recalcó en el último enunciado centrando su mirada en los gemelos Weasley, si alguien podía cometer un error como ese, serían ellos.

-Que órdenes tan tontas- exclamó Hermione para sorpresa de todos, los 4 Weasley y Harry se le quedaron viendo -¿Qué?- se defendió ella –No le encuentro sentido a eso-

-Si deseamos salir todos vivos de aquí, recomiendo que las acaten- el tono de voz de Alastor se había elevado a niveles peligrosos, como clara advertencia de que debían seguir sus órdenes.

Aclarado el punto, les indicó con un gesto de cabeza que ya no dijeran palabra alguna pues estaban a punto de salir. Dejó que la puerta del estudio se abriera completamente, ante la mirada expectante de los encapuchados de fuera. Los murmullos de los mayores habían cesado, se quedaron estáticos al ver salir primero a Moody y detrás de él varios muchachos, 6 en realidad.

La antigua orden del fénix no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa al verlos, sospechaban la edad de estos, y si estaban involucrados tanto con Dumbledore como para tenerlos en su casa, seguro sabían de la orden y por coincidente, de sus hijos. Lily y James sintieron como una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos cuando todos los muchachos estaban fuera del estudio, no sabían por qué pero ahora sentían la necesidad de proteger a ese pequeño y desconocido grupo de adolescentes. Llegaron a pensar que…_No podía ser…_quizás solo porque eran niños indefensos, eso era lo que los llevaba a protegerlos.

Moody miraba fervientemente entre los dos grupos, consideraba que era demasiado temprano como para que los secretos se descubrieran y en una situación así solo causaría más desastre. Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención.

-Tenemos que movernos- todos despertaron de sus pensamientos y algunos sacudieron la cabeza. Los más grandes sacaron sus varitas y las aferraron a sus manos. Los más jóvenes, para sorpresa de la antigua orden, hicieron lo mismo como si fueran expertos en ello. Qué esperaban de muchachos que crecieron en la guerra.

Asintieron empezando a moverse sigilosamente por el salón, primero pasó Moody y todavía en el marco de la puerta esperó a que los demás pasaran. Uno a uno los muchachos se fueron turnando bajo la mirada urgida del jefe de aurores y las otras de extrañeza que les dirigían los encapuchados. Sentían que los miraban de manera expectante y curiosa. Le daba la sensación de que querían decir algo, pero por algún extraño motivo no lo hacían.

Moody tenía a todos identificados aún con las capas puestas. Vio salir a Ginny Weasley, seguida de los gemelos, Hermione y Ron, Harry veía de manera insegura en todas direcciones, quizás podía sentir la gran amenaza a la que se enfrentaba. Con un carraspeo, llamó la atención del muchacho, meneó la cabeza indicándole que continuara y así fue, Harry se giró para seguir. Al dar un paso sintió que todo se le oscurecía y terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, con ambas manos al frente, deteniendo su completa caída. Escuchó gritos ahogados y otros de sorpresa, pero solo se concentró en salir de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Sintió un par de grandes brazos que lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, murmuró un apenas audible "gracias" todavía pensando en aclarar todo lo que le rodeaba. Poco a poco funcionó, y notó la mirada concernida de sus amigos y la de extrañeza que sentía sobre su ser por parte de las personas misteriosas. Los dos brazos que lo habían ayudado a levantarse seguían alrededor de él, como esperando algo más.

En el momento en que comenzó todo, Alastor palideció, pensando que hasta ahí había llegado su ingenioso plan. Pero Harry no había caído del todo, logró sostenerse y dar la impresión de que podía seguir. Lo último que esperaba era que uno de la antigua orden del Fénix se acercara a ayudar al muchacho y si sus ojos no lo engañaban, era Sirius. Contuvo la respiración esperando lo que podría pasar.

Segundos después, completamente agradecido a Merlín por solo escuchar la palabra "gracias" como intercambio de conversación, volvió a indicarles a todos que continuaran. Ron y Hermione entraron de nuevo para posicionarse a cada lado de Harry en dado caso de que otra cosa pasara, pero además de eso, no hubo más interrupciones.

* * *

Caminaban por los pasillos con suma cautela, cuidando todos sus flancos. Todos ellos, aunque algunos no lo supieran, tenían experiencia con el tema de los mortífagos y sus formas de ataque. Pero de un momento a otro, todos los sonidos habían cesado, dejando en completo silencio la casa, eso no les dio buena espina a nadie, no esperaban que todo hubiera terminado tan fácil.

-Me como mi zapato si los mortífagos no tienen algo planeado- habló uno de los encapuchados mayores. Moody se detuvo y se giró peligrosamente al hombre. Les había dicho que no hablaran, aunque dudaba que los muchachos pudieran reconocer sus voces. En dado caso la del director de Hogwarts y de su propio yo, pero los demás no. Tristemente para muchos. Era James el que había hecho el comentario, los muchachos ni siquiera se inmutaron ante sus palabras. Quizás iban demasiado concentrados en salir vivos de ahí, o no ubicaron ni lejanamente la voz. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?

Para sorpresa del auror, hubo una leve respuesta.

-Voldemort está aquí- aseguró Harry. Sus amigos no hicieron comentario alguno, porque al parecer sabían a qué se refería. En cambio se juntaron más y prepararon sus dedos en la varita.

Obviamente, los más grandes se detuvieron, sin decir una sola palabra. Se miraron entre sí, algo shockeados. ¿Cómo ese muchacho podría estar tan seguro? Empezaban a sospechar, que esos jóvenes estuvieran en la mansión del viejo director de Hogwarts por simples razones de coincidencia no les había cuadrado desde un principio, así que se habían inclinado por estudiantes, que tenían algo que ver con Dumbledore. Pero cuando se enteraron de que los mortífagos estaban atacando, desecharon esa idea también, pensando ahora que eran jóvenes que tenían que ver con la orden del fénix. Porque de otra manera, ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Después las duras palabras del joven, repasaron su argumento. ¿Voldemort estaba ahí? No lo habían querido creer en un principio, estaban 15 años lejos de su tiempo. Ahora sabían con certeza que pasarían mínimo, 15 años más peleando con el mago oscuro. James tomó de la mano a su esposa instantáneamente, mientras Sirius ponía la suya sobre el hombro del Potter.

Antes de que Alastor pudiera callar a todos y de ser posible, lanzarles un hechizo que los dejara mudos, -por buena causa-, hubo una fuerte explosión delante de ellos, haciendo a todos saltar y refugiarse donde pudieron. Y antes de que se disipara el humo, los mortífagos encapuchados comenzaron a entrar con velocidad en la sala.

-¡Saben el plan!- gritó una chillona voz femenina, que hizo a Sirius hervirle la sangre.

Moody había perdido de vista por completo a todos. No veía a los muchachos, no veía a los antiguos miembros de la orden del fénix. Al parecer habían empezado a hacer lo que mejor les salía, tanto los jóvenes como los viejos. Y eso no era nada bueno para él. No pudo moverse de donde estaba cuando 3 mortífagos lanzaron todo tipo de maleficios en su contra, obligándolo a empezar un duelo y tener que olvidarse de los demás, por el momento.

* * *

En la madriguera, Dumbledore trataba de contener de manera rápida a los mortífagos. Ya no eran muchos, pero parecían muy bravos. Todos estaban encapuchados, dificultando el identificarlos, pero aún así sabía que no eran los del círculo cercano de Voldemort. En algún momento de la lucha había visto a Bellatrix, su voz chillona resonaba por todos lados. También había distinguido a Lucius y a su maestro de Pociones. Éste último peleaba de una manera muy extraña en opinión del director de Hogwarts.

No parecía temer mucho el lanzar hechizos y maldiciones. Pero su orden gracias a Merlín sabía como contenerlos a todos.

Estaba seguro de que aunque no los pudiera ver, seguían entre los que restaban. Pero esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. Hacía poco tiempo que había mandado a Alastor a su mansión, para evitar ciertos problemas. Esperaba que los mayores no hubieran dado con los muchachos y viceversa porque de ser así, tendría demasiados problemas.

Otra cosa llegó a su mente de la nada, recordaba haber visto a un mortífago desaparecer. Bajo y algo llenito, quizás alguno de nuevo ingreso al servicio del Lord. Pero no le preocupaba –por ahora- que el mago oscuro tuviera más manos a su causa de la noche a la mañana, no, lo que lo tenía con pendiente era que quizás el mortífago había escuchado lo que Sirius le había dicho, cuando preguntó por lo muchachos…

_-¡Sirius! ¿A dónde iba el traslador que le diste a los muchachos?- preguntó rápidamente sin parpadear un solo momento, mirando fijamente al animago._

_-A tu casa Albus… ¿A dónde más los pudiera haber mandado?- respondió como si nada_

No, no podía ser que aquél mortífago hubiese escuchado. ¿O si? De nuevo la descripción del mortífago había llenado su cabeza. _Bajito y lleno, Bajito y lleno, bajito y lleno…_ ¡PETER!

Si, si era Peter. El antiguo merodeador, seguía vivo después de todo. Y ahora se enfrentaba al hecho de pensar que el hombre había ido con Voldemort, a avisarle del fallo del plan y de la localización de los muchachos. Aunque sabía que su casa era una de las mejores protegidas de todo el mundo, las barreas él las había levantado con mucho esfuerzo. Si Voldemort intentaba atacar su casa, primero debía derribar las barreras y eso le tomaría mucho tiempo. El suficiente mientras ellos terminaban con los mortífagos y luego se preocupaban por llegar a su mansión.

* * *

Harry estaba seguro de que no era coincidencia los mortífagos en el lugar. Lo buscaban a él –como siempre- y para llegar a él pasarían por encima de quien se opusiera. Sus amigos, Moody…hasta tenía el presentimiento que los extraños también pues parecían ser parte de la orden. Una parte que Harry no conocía y por las reacciones de sus amigos, ellos tampoco.

Como sea, ahora buscaba una salida. No conocía la casa del profesor Dumbledore como para aventurarse por sus habitaciones esperando encontrar el escondite perfecto. Además, no sería él si decidiera esconderse cuando Voldemort lo buscaba. En realidad, siempre salía al enfrentamiento con el mago oscuro, eso se había convertido en una triste rutina anual. Pero, pensándolo bien, no creía que a Voldemort se le hubiera bajado el enojo por irrumpir en su cueva y sacar el Horrcrux. Aunque ahora recordaba que Regulus había dicho algo sobre que él ya había entrado tiempo atrás a cambiar Horrcruxes. Rió a pesar de su mala fortuna, Voldemort suponía tener otro motivo para matarlo, cuando la verdad era que el objeto por el que Harry y el Director de Hogwarts habían arriesgado el cuello solo era una copia falsa.

Entre los hechizos que volaban en todas direcciones, no pudo pasar por alto la forma en la que peleaban los extraños. Se veían muy bien entrenados y parecían tener experiencia en la lucha contra Voldemort. Inclusive hacían un gran equipo lanzando hechizos en el momento exacto y defendiéndose de otros al mismo tiempo.

_-Así es como alguna vez pelearon mi padre y Sirius…-_ pensó amargamente el muchacho.

Por otro lado, también veía como sus amigos buscaban un lugar donde protegerse. Los mortífagos seguro les tenían ganas a todos por lo del incidente en el ministerio. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Los mortífagos también se habían llevado su castigo por tremenda falla. Eso si era parejo.

Moody peleaba a lo lejos con tres mortífagos, Harry sabía que no podía ayudar poniéndose al descubierto a la vista de los seguidores de Voldemort. Eso solo haría a los demás distraerse de sus duelos y dejar su seguridad de lado por el bienestar de él, lo cual era lo que menos quería. Debía encontrar primero la manera de escabullirse fuera del campo de batalla, y hacer algo productivo a la lejanía. Era hora de tener su encuentro con Voldemort como cada año, aunque esta vez se había retrasado un poco. Esperaba tener la misma suerte que siempre y que su valor no flaqueara ante el poder creciente del mago.

Después de todo, _"pues ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva". _De nuevo esa maldita profecía.

* * *

Estaba conciente de que había sido una estupidez en alejarse tanto. Todos peleaban dentro de la casa, en la sala, mientras que él había encontrado la forma de llegar hasta los jardines traseros. Creía un milagro el que no lo hubieran detectado. Esperaba que Moody no lo asesinara por eso, si lograba sobrevivir de aquí a que la orden llegara a prestarles apoyo. ¿Acaso no estaban enterados de lo del ataque?

Caminó a ciegas en la oscuridad, casi no podía ver nada más allá de dos metros. Lo único que podía iluminar era la luna que en esos precisos momentos se encontraba oculta por unas gruesas nubes. De no saber que dentro de la casa se llevaba a cabo una pelea a muerte, podría jurar que todo estaba tan pacífico como la noche misma. Tan pacífico que le aterraba. Voldemort podría…

Un fuerte dolor lo atravesó desde la cabeza y luego a todo su cuerpo. Justo como el que recordaba haber sentido en Grimauld Place hacía unas horas. La presencia de Voldemort era potente en su mente, más no intentaba entrar en ella. Terminó cayendo al suelo de rodillas tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, casi seguro de que se le partiría en dos si fuera posible. El dolor era más fuerte que el que sintió el día en el ministerio, más fuerte que la maldición cruciatus. Y se sentía tan aterrado como aquel viaje a la cueva del Horrcrux. No tenía idea de por qué estaba pensando en todas esas similitudes ni por qué se sentía más afectado que en cualquier otras veces que le había pasado lo mismo. Aún cuando Voldemort había podido tocarlo libremente en el cementerio al final del Torneo de los tres magos, le dolor no era ni remotamente comparable.

Pero Voldemort no osaba hacerse presente.

Para el colmo de su suerte, a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza que nublaba la mayoría de sus sentidos, pudo ver su agitada respiración frente a sí mismo. Al mismo tiempo que el césped sobre el que estaba hincado comenzaba a cristalizarse con súbita rapidez. Maldijo su suerte, ahora no tenía mucho sentido estar fuera de la casa ¿Verdad? Alejó sus temblorosas manos de su cara, para poder vislumbrar qué tan grande era este nuevo problema. Pero cuando la oscuridad se apropió de las pocas fuentes de luz que quedaban, dio por hecho de que estaban en un grave aprieto.

Los dementores surcaban el cielo como si fueran simples aves, rodeando la casa en espera de un alma la cual succionar.

Harry sabía de antemano que él era una las presas favoritas de esas criaturas tanto como de Voldemort. Esas circunstancias le habían obligado a defenderse de ellas a tan temprana edad. Solo tenía una opción y lo sabía, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados como para ahora defenderse de los dementores y si quería ser de ayuda, debía encargarse de ellos él mismo. Todos se darían cuenta de que no estaba con ellos…

-¡Expecto Patronum!- gritó sin esperar más, y como siempre, se hizo presente el imponente ciervo que representaba a su padre.

Su patronus comenzó a embestir a los dementores con una sorprendente fuerza, galopando a toda velocidad de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que todos se marcharan. Despidiendo un imponente brillo plateado como clara advertencia.

Y sonrió como cada vez que lo invocaba. No importaba las circunstancias en las que estuviera. Era un alivio siempre ver a la forma animaga de su padre ayudarlo de alguna forma. Además, recordaba tantos momentos felices, que lo embargaban completamente. Eso le permitía saber que aunque sus penas aumentaran con el paso del tiempo, no olvidada aquellos viejos momentos en los que realmente había sido feliz. Su padres, sus amigos…Sirius.

El ciervo desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Harry maldijo el desviarse de sus pensamientos originales. Al recordar a su padrino, vino a su mente la trágica noche del departamento de misterios y su sufrimiento a lo largo de su sexto año. Ahora, aunque supiera que aquello había sido para nada, que su padrino seguía vivo, lo había hecho sufrir demasiado como para poder olvidarlo tan fácil. La profecía voló a su mente ahora, recordándole que debía terminar con Voldemort si quería vivir. Pero para eso había un gran impedimento, los Horrcruxes.

Poco a poco su mente se llenó de los peores recuerdos de su vida, el patronus había resultado algo contraproducente. No supo cuándo había caído de nuevo al suelo, lo único que podía decir era que el frío calaba dentro de su túnica y sus manos temblaban tan violentamente que su varita había resbalado de ellas. Ya no sabía que factor causaba todo eso, si los dementores o la todavía presencia de Voldemort en las cercanías. Estaba muy cansado como para distinguirlo, y todo alrededor se empezaba a poner negro, mientras su mente caía un gran vacío. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido, el vértigo se hizo presente. La energía parecía irse a cada segundo.

-Oh, Potter. No puedes descansar todavía…- siseó una voz en la oscuridad, que Harry alcanzó a distinguir perfectamente a pesar de todo -…tenemos asuntos pendientes- la siguió una risa macabra que atravesaba el aire y se unía al frío de los dementores.

Harry intentó moverse, contestar, dar una seña de que estaba vivo y que no era intimidado por la presencia de Lord Voldemort. Pero simplemente su cuerpo no respondía y protestaba por cada intento. Su voz parecía haberse ido de repente, lo único que atinó a hacer era clavar desde el suelo, su mirada esmeralda en las rendijas rojas del señor tenebroso.

Lord Voldemort sonrió complacido.

-Así que esta es nuestra pequeña amenaza- siseó una voz muy parecida a la de Voldemort desde las tinieblas. Harry no sabía que pensar ahora ¿Qué estaba pasando?, el dolor en su cicatriz explotó instantáneamente haciéndolo quejarse y llevarse de nuevo ambas manos a la frente, tratando desesperadamente de detener lo que sea que pasara.

-Si, he aquí al famoso Harry Potter. El-niño-que-vivió- se burló el mago tenebroso, dando unos pasos hacia Harry, para deleitarse más con el sufrimiento de su enemigo. La persona que estaba en las tinieblas comenzó a caminara también, hasta pararse a un lado de Lord Voldemort. Ambos observaban al indefenso muchacho.

Él sabía que lo estaban observando, que esperaban que hiciera algo que fallaba y eso les daría, a Voldemort y a quien sea que fuera el otro, una satisfacción enorme. Debía enfrentar a su enemigo, como siempre lo hacía. No dejarse vencer por el dolor que lo embargaba en cada hueso de su cuerpo, no ahora. No cuando sabía que de él dependía la vida de muchos, como lo había dicho la profecía.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, para enfocar a Voldemort sonriendo malignamente, y a su lado…

-¿Qué?- susurró para si mismo dolorosamente, veía de Voldemort a su acompañante y del acompañante a Voldemort. ¿Qué clase de truco era ese? ¿Voldemort lo estaba poseyendo de nuevo y por lo tanto veía eso? ¿O Lord Voldemort estaba parado a un lado de un gran espejo? A pesar de que el otro llevara una capucha sobre su cabeza, había visto los mismos ojos rojos y llenos de maldad en su cara.

-Sorpresa sorpresa- susurró quien Harry creía su peor pesadilla –Veo que logramos sorprenderte- siseó complacido.

Otra ola de dolor atravesó fuertemente a Harry, más fuerte que la anterior. Obligándolo a encogerse más en el suelo de manera protectora, apretando más sus manos en su frente.

No podía ser, no podía ser. No podía ser que Voldemort hubiese encontrado la manera de duplicarse y ahora estar parado frente a él como una doble amenaza. No era posible…

-¡Argh!- gritó el muchacho dolorosamente sin importarle ya frente a quien estaba porque no podía soportar ese dolor.

-Ahora parezco ser digno de tus últimos y agonizantes momentos- siseó el señor Tenebroso, causando la risa de su idéntico acompañante. Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, estaba más ocupado en mantenerse consciente hasta que alguien pudiera ayudarlo, claro, si es que llegaban a tiempo.

Sintió que algo caliente se deslizó entre sus dedos, algo que comenzaba a mojar su mano. Abrió un poco los ojos, y dio un respingo involuntario al ver sangre en su temblorosa mano. Cerró los ojos de nuevo tratando de encontrar la fuente, y pronto sintió como algo resbalada de su frente. _–Maldición- _pensó para si mismo. Solo eso le faltaba.

Ya pronto no importaría, sentía sus sentidos abandonarlo poco a poco. El calor de su cuerpo ya era casi inexistente. Su respiración era apenas visible. En cualquier momento ya no…

-No tan rápido muchacho- sintió como una mano se enlazaba en su cuello y luego lo obligaba a levantarse lentamente hasta quedar sobre sus pies. Aún así la huesuda mano de Lord Voldemort siguió ejerciendo fuerza, acortando más el flujo de aire a los pulmones del muchacho. -¿Creíste que te salvarías tan fácil después de haber robado mi Horrcrux?-

-¿Llegó a tanto?- preguntó la copia de Voldemort

-Es un muchacho problema, no sabe de límites- siseó como respuesta

-Debe ser castigado-

-Y nos quitaremos una piedra del camino- aseguró

-Te cedo los honores, después de todo, tú lo conoces mejor y creo que tienes más motivos para asesinarlo-

El Lord Voldemort de 1997, que había peleado ya 5 veces con Harry Potter, levantó su varita lentamente. Y sonrió al saber que ese era el fin de sus problemas.

-¡Avada…!-

-¡Desmaius!- un grito en la cercanía hizo que Lord Voldemort detuviera el hechizo.

A pocos metros se encontraba un encapuchado, con la varita levantada amenazadoramente contra el mago oscuro. Quizás el hombre no lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido que había dos Voldemort en el lugar. Pero algo lo había hecho salir y había encontrado a un indefenso muchacho del grupo que Alastor había sacado de una pequeña biblioteca hacía unos minutos, que no pudo evitar salir en su rescate. A pesar de no saber quién era, no estaba en su naturaleza dejar a nadie morir y menos a inocentes. No sabía por qué pero también tenía el sentimiento de angustia por el muchacho que no parecía estar en muy buen estado.

A Sirius Black no le había importado ver a Lord Voldemort, tal y como era –eso creía- en el tiempo al que habían llegado. No era tan diferente al que ellos combatían, pero el hecho de tenerlo ahora frente a frente, le hicieron sentir un gran nudo en la garganta que de inmediato despejó para poder prestar ayuda al indefenso muchacho. Después de todo ahora sabía que los muchachos tenían que ver con la orden, si Voldemort lo quería matar, como quería hacerlo con su pequeño ahijado en 1981, significaba que el mago tenebroso quería librarse de futuras amenazas.

-¡Deja al muchacho en paz!- advirtió con todo el valor que pudo juntar, lo cual considerando las desventajosas circunstancias en las que estaba, ya era mucho que decir.

El encapuchado que estaba junto a Voldemort rió maléficamente. Sirius casi creyó que había sido Voldemort quien había reído pero, al verlo ahí tan imperturbable, solo le hizo pensar que su cabeza le estaba jugando trucos. No debía dudar, no cuando alguien lo necesitaba.

Harry por su parte ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que alguien lo intentaba ayudar, menos que la voz era parecida a la de su padrino.

Y de pronto, de la nada, apareció un gran perro negro que embistió a Lord Voldemort, haciéndolo soltar su agarre sobre el muchacho. En el patio trasero apareció Voldemort seguido por varios magos. Algunos pelirrojos, y otros que no lograba reconocer el encapuchado Sirius Black. Pero el gran perro negro era el que había captado su atención desde un principio, lo reconocería en cualquier lugar…

-¡Sirius!- gritó un hombre que venía llegando.

_Remus_ pensó el encapuchado con sorpresa. Su amigo, ¡seguía vivo! Y…él también.

El enorme perro negro se alejó de Voldemort, dejando que Dumbledore se encargara de eso. Mientras tanto, corrió a todo lo que sus pies le permitían a lado de su ahijado. Se detuvo por un segundo, observando con miedo la inmóvil silueta y temiendo lo peor. Temiendo no haber llegado a tiempo. Se tiró de rodillas a su lado y lo levantó con delicadeza hasta tenerlo contra su pecho.

-Oh Merlín, oh por Merlín- comenzó a decir cuando lo sintió tan frío -¡Remus!- le gritó su amigo desesperadamente quien estuvo a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

Desde la distancia, un muy atónito Sirius Black agradecía tener la capucha sobre su cabeza que ocultaba todas las emociones en su rostro. Respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse. Observando la interacción entre su yo más viejo y el joven que aún no podía ver. ¿Por qué el se comportaría tan preocupado con un muchacho? ¿Qué tenía de especial? O acaso…

¡¿Tenía un hijo en un futuro no muy lejano?!

* * *

"tres palabras: no-me-maten, una noticia: poll en mi profile, una simple petición: dejen review.....anypotter"n.n


	9. Verdades

…_**Verdades…**_

Desde la distancia, un muy atónito Sirius Black agradecía tener la capucha sobre su cabeza que ocultaba todas las emociones en su rostro. Respiraba profundamente tratando de calmarse. Observando la interacción entre su yo más viejo y el joven que aún no podía ver. ¿Por qué el se comportaría tan preocupado con un muchacho? ¿Qué tenía de especial? O acaso…

¡¿Tenía un hijo en un futuro no muy lejano?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius estaba no estaba preocupado, claro que no… estaba muerto de miedo por lo que estaba pasando y estar ahí, sentado sobre el húmedo césped –que se había vuelto frío gracias a los dementores- solo le hacía sentirse como aquellos días en Grimauld Place, como un completo estorbo. Odiaba el tener ese sentimiento, odiaba estar atado de manos en muchas formas ya que se suponía que era un peligroso convicto de Azkaban, y ahora sobretodo, uno muerto. Maldijo su destino.

Pero sabía que eso no ayudaría a Harry.

Lo apretaba contra sí como si la vida del muchacho dependiera de ello, no se atrevía a despegarlo un poco para ver su rostro porque temía ver algo que no le gustara. Incluso sabía que Remus había llegado y estaba a su lado, esperando poder hacer algo pero él no lo dejaba. Estaba asustado como pocas veces en su vida, una fue la noche de Halloween, otra en el departamento de misterios, y ahora. No tenía la certeza de que las cosas salieran bien, porque para su desgracia, nunca lo eran. Tenía una maldita suerte que lo seguía a donde fuera.

-Sirius, déjame ver- susurró Remus un poco desesperado por hacer entrar en razón al animago, necesitaba ver a Harry.

-No…no- repitió el merodeador cerrando los ojos, como esperando que fuera una pesadilla y se desvaneciera –No…no tiene nada, no puede…no, es mi…está bien, es todo lo que tengo- al final sus palabras se habían convertido en sollozos desesperados, que le estaban costando toda su entereza a Remus ya que debía hacer algo para calmar al hombre y hacer algo por Harry. Él tampoco sabía que había pasado con el muchacho.

Como pudo, hizo que los brazos de Sirius disminuyeran su agarra sobre el cuerpo inerte del joven, al no poder ver muy bien todavía, lo recostó de nuevo en el césped. Notó lo pálido que estaba, por causa de los dementores. Pero sobre su blanco color, relucía el rojo sangre en su frente y su mano. Sudaba frío y su respiración era lenta, muy lenta. Se veía agotado, exhausto, pero fuera de todos esos factores –que obviamente no pasaban desapercibidos- parecía estar bien, pero de todas formas necesitaba atención médica.

Giró a su amigo que se encontraba sumamente perdido en sus pensamientos, puso una mano en su hombro y lo sacudió un poco.

-¿Sirius?- el hombre abrió los ojos poco a poco, con evidente miedo de lo que sea que fuera a encontrar, pero su mirada volvió a Harry en cuanto pudo. Entonces las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, al verlo tan indefenso.

-Es mi culp…-

-No- le cortó fervientemente Remus antes de que siquiera completara la frase, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos –Nadie sabía que los mortífagos lograrían entrar aquí, se suponía que los muchachos estaban seguros- sonaba tan seguro que hasta él mismo se sorprendió, solo esperaba poder transmitirle esa seguridad al animago. -Él te necesita en estos momentos-

Eso bastó para que algo dentro de Sirius cayera en su lugar, guardando todo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos que no le ayudarían. Centrando toda su fuerza en un solo objetivo, y ese era el bienestar de su ahijado. Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al licántropo y pronto tomó a su ahijado en brazos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No sabía si era bueno el tener el oído tan desarrollado, el poder escuchar cosas que otros no. Porque no estaba seguro de querer enterarse de lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Él estaba vivo en esos tiempos, eso era algo bueno, al igual que Remus. Quizás solo esos datos eran necesarios para calmar un poco las ansias, pero, que de repente le cayera una revelación para la cual no estaba preparado, era un tema distinto.

-¿Canuto?- una mano cálida se posó en el hombro del animago, quien se asustó al principio dando un pequeño brinco. Pero después de distinguir a Remus, no dijo nada. Continuó con su mutismo y su mirada clava en aquél punto no muy lejano.

El licántropo estaba algo confundido por la expresión de su amigo, ¿acaso había pasado algo? Siguió su mirada hasta un punto más adelante, donde había un cuerpo joven tendido en el suelo y dos hombres a su lado.

-¿Murió alguien?- preguntó con voz sombría el hombre-lobo, aferrando más el agarre en el hombro del animago.

-No…no lo se- estaba sorprendido de haber encontrado su voz, justo cuando iba a decir algo más, los dos hombres a la distancia levantaron sus cabezas y se pusieron de pie, uno de ellos con el joven desconocido en brazos. Sirius escuchó el respingo de Remus quien seguro había notado lo que él, y le tomó tiempo para encontrar su voz entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad.

-¿So…somos nosotros?- no se notaba tan seguro de querer una respuesta, pero un leve asentimiento de Sirius le bastó para confirmarlo. No sabía cómo sentirse, era una extraña combinación entre ¿alegría, sorpresa e incredulidad? Y al responder esa pregunta, surgieron obviamente miles más que no quería siquiera ni pensar porque le dolería la cabeza. Aunque no podía evitar la curiosidad de una, al saber que estaban vivos, varios años en el futuro, había tiempo para que pasaran muchas cosas.

¿De dónde había salido ese muchacho?

¿Por qué el Sirius de ese tiempo, se veía tan preocupado por él? Corría con el muchacho en brazos, gritando a alguien por ayuda como si…como si no pudiera dejar que nada le pasase al joven. No es que Sirius no hiciera algo bueno por alguien, siempre procuraba de los demás. Pero, no podía ver más allá de que se veía en extremo desesperado por la salud del chico. ¿Lo conocía? Obviamente ¿Era alguien cercano? Quizás eso explicaría su manera de actuar ¿Qué tan cercano?

-Sirius, ¿Quién es el much…?- pero no alcanzó a completar la pregunta para su amigo que se encontraba tan aturdido como él. Una voz ladró detrás de ellos, no enojada, pero sí requería inmediata atención.

-Moody- susurró Sirius saliendo de sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza un poco pero no pudo evitar dar un último vistazo donde se encontraba su yo más viejo, platicando con el Dumbledore de ese tiempo.

El viejo auror, al notarlo, no pudo evitar sentir miedo. No tenía la certeza de que los jóvenes merodeadores que tenía frente a él no se hubieran enterado de nada. Es más, apostaría su ojo bueno a que se habían enterado por lo menos de algo sobre ese tiempo, algo importante, algo que –conociéndolos- se les metería en el fondo de sus cabezas y no pararían hasta averiguar la completa verdad. Algo no muy benéfico para nadie. Oh, esperaba que Albus tuviera una muy, pero muy buena solución para el problema en el que estaban metidos, o se las verían difíciles.

-Vengan conmigo- les ordenó a los dos hombres que se encontraban mirando hacia otro lado con curiosidad. Los dos de inmediato se giraron y empezaron a caminar en la dirección que Alastor les ordenó, metiéndose de nuevo a la mansión. Pero él no pudo evitar mirar también en la dirección en la que los dos hombres habían estado mirando y encontrarse con algo muy delicado. Justamente los mismos dos hombres con algunos años más encima, y un pequeño inconveniente con ellos. Un muchacho.

Giró su cabeza con suma rapidez por donde los hombres más jóvenes había entrado, ¿Lo habían reconocido? ¿Habían visto o escuchado algo de vital importancia? Todo, TODO en ese tiempo giraba alrededor de aquél muchacho de 16 años, y ahora, si acaso sabían lo que les deparaba…_rayos,_ la fase del anonimato de todos quedaba descartaba. Había que detenerlos de buscar información por su cuenta, había que decirles o darles algo en concreto, para que se detuvieran. Debía decirle a Dumbledore.

Entró al salón donde de nuevo había reunido a los antiguos miembros de la orden del fénix _–pensándolo bien debía dejar de decir eso de "antiguos" ¿cuánto era, solo como…15 años tal vez?- _bueno, volviendo al tema…

Todos estaban reunidos hablando en el tono más bajo que podían conseguir, seguramente juntando piezas de información o detalles que no habían pasado por alto durante la batalla, y ahora estaban sacando conclusiones –_Espero que erradas- _pensó el hombre. Aún con la mirada desaprobatoria del Dumbledore del pasado, continuaban tratando de unir cabos y descubrir algo nuevo. Extrañamente, Sirius y Remus se mantenían callados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Albus Dumbledore observaba como en media hora todo se le había salido de las manos. La visión de Harry, el ataque sorpresa a la madriguera, el ataque a su mansión, la casi extinta antigua orden varios años en el futuro, los problemas que todo junto traía, y Harry. El decir que el padrino del Gryffindor estaba hecho un nudo de nervios era poco, aunque el hombre luchaba por mantenerse lo más controlado posible, no era mucho.

-Sirius…- el aludido de inmediato prestó atención –lleva a Harry a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Llamaré a Madame Pomfrey- no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces cuando el hombre ya había hecho su camino y muy cerca de él, Remus.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado, tenía que averiguar qué había pasado exactamente, cómo, y dar muchas explicaciones a todo el mundo. Sabía que tenía dos Orden del Fénix en su mansión, 4 de ellos estaban muertos en ese futuro, y obviamente el hecho de que se pudieran encontrar caminando por la casa no era una idea que le agradara, era lo último que quería.

Hubiera considerando, en otras circunstancias, lo divertido que era tener a dos Alastor Moody frente a él. No había muchas diferencias entre ambos, cuestión de unas pocas arrugas. Los dos dispuestos a seguir órdenes. Primero se giró al más joven.

-Alastor, necesito que te encargues de que todos se queden en el comedor por ahora. Necesito algo de privacidad ahora para arreglar lo que pasó y diles que prometo ir a hablar con ellos más tarde-

-Como diga director- contestó el hombre de inmediato, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, Dumbledore lo detuvo de nuevo.

-Por ningún motivo deben salir, y por favor, dile a mi pasado, que necesito de su presencia aquí- terminó, dejando al auror ir.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Albus?- preguntó el otro Moody, todavía no le había informado de lo que había descubierto al director. Y ese no era el momento.

-Por el momento, evitar casualidades. Debo levantar nuevas y más poderosas barreras alrededor de la casa, sin mencionar que Harry me preocupa-

-¿Pasó algo con Potter?- preguntó de inmediato el hombre, su ojo mágico se giró a la mansión.

-No, no lo creo. Pero, Sirius se veía muy preocupado. Alcancé a entender que Voldemort y alguien más que estaba con Tom, se estaban divirtiendo con Harry- se llevó una mano a la cabeza para masajearse la sien.

-Ese maldito no pierde oportunidad ¿No es así?-

-Claro que no. Como sea, madame Pomfrey llegará en cualquier momento. La diriges a la sala donde está la orden, y también evites que cualquiera de ellos salga-

-Les debes explicaciones desde la mañana- comentó el ex-auror comenzando lentamente su camino hacia la casa. Dando una última mirada al viejo y pensativo director que contemplaba la noche con preocupación expresándose en cada arruga de su cara.

Moody solo pensaba que la única forma de arreglar todo eso, sería la manera menos deseada, pero por un lado, la más fácil.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius odiaba esas situaciones en las cuales no sabía qué hacer para mejorar el ambiente. La señora Pomfrey ya había echo su trabajo, vio a Harry e hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para ponerlo cómodo. Había funcionado de maravilla. Y lo agradecía con cada poro de su ser, pero ese sentimiento de que él no había echo nada no se iba a pesar del paso de los minutos.

Del lento paso de los minutos…

Estaba sentado a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, pasando su mano por el cabello de Harry. El muchacho se había movido más cerca de su padrino en los últimos minutos, buscando seguramente protección después de lo que había pasado. Y Sirius lo comprendía, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de que en ese momento, Harry dejara que otros se preocuparan por las cosas alrededor y lo dejara hacer su trabajo como su padrino que era.

Entró Remus con sumo silencio en la habitación, llevando en sus brazos un bulto de ropa. Sirius le había pedido de favor que si podía ir por ropa limpia para Harry en Grimauld Place y el licántropo había partido de inmediato. Ahora que había regresado, lo primero que notó es que madame Pomfrey ya había hecho lo suyo. Sobre una mesita a un lado de la cama se encontraba un surtido de pociones listas para usarse.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Sirius para no hablar muy alto. El animago ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro dándole a entender que las no cosas estaban bien pero no tanto. Un punto intermedio. –Bien- susurró el hombre-lobo aliviado y dejando de lado lo que llevaba.

Acercó una silla para platicar con Sirius. Pero no duraron mucho en esa escena cuando el profesor Dumbledore apareció por el marco de la puerta, su rostro envejecido en tan solo una hora, le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a los dos hombres antes de dar su propia inspección a la figura de Harry.

-Espero que todos estén cómodos- dijo el viejo hombre acercándose aún más, los dos merodeadores asintieron con la cabeza. Pero Remus tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, muchas dudas. Le ganó el siguiente argumento a Sirius.

-Albus, ¿Qué pasó? Digo, ¿Cómo pudieron atravesar los mortífagos las murallas de la madriguera y de tu…- El director levantó una mano deteniendo a Remus

-Eso, Remus. Es lo que quiero averiguar, pero antes me temo que necesito explicar otras cosas-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó Sirius por primera vez, eso de "cosas" no le gustaba como sonaba. El director dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar, ganando la impaciencia y curiosidad de ambos hombres que no sabían si ponerse nerviosos o no.

-¿Recuerdan cuando esta mañana los saqué súbitamente del comedor?- preguntó, no esperando una respuesta exactamente -…Pues, llegaron unos visitantes inesperados-

-Por la forma en la que nos sacaste del comedor, Albus, vaya que eran inesperados- comentó Sirius

-Siento mucho eso- se disculpó sinceramente el hombre –Pero como decía, estos invitados se encuentran en este momento en la mansión también-

-De casualidad… ¿No son unos encapuchados de negro?- preguntó Remus, los hombres que había visto tenían sus rostros muy bien ocultos por razones que no entendía, pero habían ayudado mucho.

-En efecto-

-¿Por qué esconder sus identidades?- preguntó Sirius de inmediato, no estaba para andar confiando sin razones, no quería cometer errores como los del pasado. El director pareció leer los pensamientos del animago pues sonrió tristemente.

-Eso, es lo que quiero explicar. Pero, es un tema un tanto delicado y preferiría que esté toda la orden presente al momento de explicarlo-

-A menos de que planees hacer la reunión en esta habitación, yo no me pienso alejar de Harry- Dumbledore sabía que ese sería el primer argumento de Sirius y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la nueva actitud del hombre. Parecía tomarse más en serio las cosas, no es que antes no lo hiciera.

-Esperaremos Sirius, es de vital importancia que todos estén presentes para tomar ciertas decisiones. Y esta vez, los muchachos deberán estar presentes también- los ojos azules del director tintinearon al mencionar a los jóvenes y al ver las expresiones de los dos merodeadores. Ante la próxima protesta del animago, se adelantó: -Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás, Sirius-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Albus no pudo dormir esa noche. Sabía que si no arreglaba todos esos problemas que tenía entre manos, no podría descansar. La idea de que por algún extraño incidente, las dos Orden del Fénix que en ese momento habitaban su mansión se encontraran, lo desvelaban y ni siquiera podía distraer sus pensamientos de ese hecho. Quería aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible, sabía que estaba caminando a ciegas al no tener toda la información completa. Pero como sea, mientras Harry y Sirius no se pudieran presentar, las cosas no se tocarían, el tema no resurgiría. No sería justo para ellos.

Tenía el desayuno simultáneo de todos los habitantes de la casa en distintos comedores. La antigua orden estaba en el comedor principal, mientras que los demás estaban en uno más pequeño y aún así salían sobrando espacios. El punto era que durante todo el momento no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, aunque sabía que su yo más joven se encargaría de tener bien comportados a los suyos. Después de todo, podía confiar en si mismo. ¿Verdad?

Todos se mantenían en silencio, respetando el espacio de tiempo que se le había dado a Sirius y Harry para poder estar presentes, no sabían por qué, solo lo hacían porque sentían que era lo correcto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius seguía dormido de en una posición extraña, no había logrado conciliar el sueño hasta altas horas de la madrugada. No quería dormirse y despertar sin encontrar a Harry a su lado. Quizás era algo exagerado pero se había asustado mucho con la idea de perderlo que le costó trabajo el calmarse lo suficiente, asegurándose una y otra vez que todo había pasado y que todo estaría bien de ahora en adelante.

De alguna forma, la silla de madera en la que había estado sentado se había alejado de la cama de Harry, haciendo que su cuerpo colgara demasiado cuando acomodó su cabeza a lado de la mano de su ahijado. Así se había quedado dormido y era un milagro que no se hubiera caído durante la noche. Estaba demasiado cómo para notar cuando Remus había entrado a ver cómo iba todo.

El licántropo pensó obviamente que Sirius no estaba dormido en una posición placentera y consideró el moverlo, pero al hacerlo, seguro se hubiera despertado y por ende ya no volvería a dormir, vaya falta que le hacía. Se retiró de la habitación como cuando llegó, en sumo silencio.

Minutos más tarde, tampoco el olor característico de un desayuno despertó al Black –siendo algo extraño de él- cualquiera que pudiera ver esa escena se atrevería decir que Sirius o estaba muerto o en coma al no responder al olor de la comida. Cuando la simple respuesta era que estaba agotado.

Lo único que logró sacar de sus profundos sueños al animago fue un pequeño jalón de cabello. Casi ni lo sintió, pero fue lo suficientemente notorio para despertarlo. Cualquiera se hubiera burlado de saber que algo tan simple había despertado al hombre y no todo lo demás. Pero cuando Sirius despertó y se talló los ojos, esperó pacientemente a que lo siguiente ocurriera. Su ahijado quería despertar.

Dos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron cansadamente, parpadearon un par de veces para enfocar, pero la verdad era que sin los lentes, Harry no vería nada más que siluetas borrosas. Pero no quería que le pasaran sus lentes todavía, sentía que podía dormir por otro milenio si nadie lo impedía. Si nadie llegaba a despertarlo…si Voldemort no atacaba.

¡Voldemort!

Se levantó tan rápido que sintió un dolor agudo en un costado y la cabeza empezó a latirle ferozmente. Pero rápidamente sintió a alguien a su lado que detuvo cualquier otro movimiento brusco de su parte, envolviéndolo en cálidos y protectores brazos.

-Harry…- susurró Sirius con notable felicidad en su voz. Duraron así varios minutos en los que nadie protestó, pero el animago quería ver bien a su ahijado y se separaron. Lo primero que hizo que soltara un suspiro tranquilo que se había guardado desde el principio, fue ver los ojos esmeralda que lo miraban con una intensidad sorprendente y un sentimiento que no identificaba muy bien.

-Voldemort- murmuró el muchacho mirando alrededor de la habitación en la que estaba, algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo Harry, nos encargamos de él…- trató de reconfortarlo Sirius, pero antes de poder decir más, su ahijado lo interrumpió de nuevo.

-No, Sirius…- trató de bajarse de la cama pero su los brazos de su padrino volaron a sus hombros para detenerlo –Voldemort…y…Voldemort- balbuceó el muchacho poniéndose más nervioso porque no encontraba la manera de describir la aterradora imagen que se le venía a la cabeza.

-No es momento de eso Harry, debes descansar- insistió el animago, pero su ahijado logró zafarse del agarre que tenía sobre sus hombros e intentó pararse de nuevo, su respiración entrecortada estaba asustando al hombre mayor quien no encontraba motivo alguno para que Harry estuviera así, no un motivo aparente. De nuevo lo sentó con más fuerza que antes, burlando cualquier intento de escape.

-¡Sirius!- suplicó Harry –Debo…debes, el profesor Dumbledore…Voldemort- estaba demasiado desesperado que no se fijaba en lo que decía. Su mente estaba nublada por aquella escena donde había sido espectador en primera fila, un descubrimiento tan aterradoramente grande como ese no podía pasar por alto, y era necesario contárselo a alguien con la capacidad de manejar esa información, porque a él ya lo estaba destrozando.

-¡Harry, necesitas descansar!- insistió por tercera vez el hombre -¡Me tuviste preocupado por largas horas y no dejaré que te levantes de esa cama hasta que YO considere que estás mejor!- al final se dio cuenta de que había aumentado por mucho el tono de su voz y sus manos apretaban demasiado fuerte los brazos de su ahijado. Había logrado captar la atención de Harry, dejarlo quieto y que dejara de repetir lo mismo. Pero esa no había sido la mejor forma.

Harry no pudo sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada con su padrino, bajó la cabeza mirando a su izquierda. Sintió que su padrino lo soltaba poco a poco y se formó un ambiente tenso en toda la habitación.

Aún así no pensaba ceder.

-No se trata de mi…- murmuró bajo, pero lo suficientemente audible para Sirius, quien respingó pero no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Harry habló con más fuerza –No se trata de mi, no soy solo yo ¿Entiendes eso?- pasó una mano compulsivamente por su cabello –¡No soy solo yo a quien Voldemort quiere, la vida de muchas personas están en riesgo! ¡Debo hacer lo que sea necesario para evitar eso! Así me esté muriendo o…- su garganta se cerró impidiendo continuar y dejando un punto al aire que seguro Sirius atacaría. No estaba viendo al hombre pero sabía que el color rojo en su cara no era nada saludable.

Solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que…

-No te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo…- murmuró por lo bajo con una voz tan peligrosa como en esos momentos lo era su cara. Con una mano giró de la barbilla a su ahijado para asegurarse de dejar muy en claro lo siguiente –NUNCA más quiero que lo vuelvas a decir- el tono de su voz aumentaba conforme las palabras avanzaban. -¡En ningún lado dice que TÚ tienes el responsable de detener a Voldemort, _menos_ pasando por encima de tu seguridad y de tu vida! ¡No me importa lo que la gente diga y piense, no me importan los artículos del profeta. No es tu destino hacer nada de eso solo porque cuando eras un bebé, sobreviviste gracias a Lily! ¡Y como que me llamo Sirius Black que no va a pasar nada de eso! ¡¿Entendido?-

Harry no dijo nada en ese momento, miles de pensamientos llegaban a su mente, al igual que recuerdos y palabras. Desde su madre, hasta la _muerte _de Sirius en el velo. Todo quería salir a flote, todo quería liberarse sin control. No sabía si Sirius estaba enterado del contenido de la profecía, si solo sabía un pequeño pedazo o si la sabía toda y en esos momentos la había olvidado. Lo que le importaba era la actitud que había tomado su padrino en contra de lo que él sentía la necesidad de defender, no exactamente porque lo dijera la profecía.

"_¡Y como que me llamo Sirius Black que no va a pasar nada de eso! ¡¿Entendido?" _las últimas palabras de su padrino llegaron a la cabeza del joven, sonrió amargamente para si mismo, al momento que se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta pese a la cara incrédula del hombre, quien creía que con su discurso de "_Tu no eres el salvador del mundo" _podía convencer a Harry de detener sus pensamientos. Pero el adolescente no miró ni una sola vez hacia atrás y cruzó la puerta sin titubeos.

"_¡Y como que me llamo Sirius Black que no va a pasar nada de eso!"_

-Entonces no eres un Black- murmuró solo para él

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus caminaba con tensión en los hombros. Hacía todo lo posible para distraerse pero algo que ni el mismo comprendía le decía que ese no era un buen día. Su instinto de hombre-lobo nunca le había fallado, pero comenzaba a dudar de él cuando el desayuno transcurrió en completa calma –dentro de lo que cabía- sin nada por que alarmarse.

Decidió dar la segunda vuelta en la mañana a la habitación donde estaban Sirius y Harry, con suerte por lo menos el animago ya estaría despierto. Pero cuando dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo, creyó estar alucinando o estar dormido al ver a un joven de 16 años parado contra la pared de forma peligrosa, pero muy perdido dentro de sí mismo.

En menos de lo que cantaba un fénix se encontraba a su lado, algo confundido. Le puso una mano en el hombro para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí y Harry dio un pequeño brinco asustado, perdiendo el soporte de la pared y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Remus no había podido reaccionar rápido y solo atinó a hincarse a su lado, llamando su atención.

-Por Merlín, Harry ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- preguntó concernido viendo en el estado poco estable en el que se encontraba. Los dos ojos esmeraldas lo evitaron por completo, contestando apenas en un susurro.

-Sirius…-

-¿Le pasó algo a Sirius?- preguntó de inmediato el licántropo, muy preocupado. Pero Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza y dio un largo y cansado suspiro.

Eso bastó para que el merodeador entendiera algunas cosas. Tenía el tacto suficiente para disimular lo que pensaba en esos momentos y era: _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, Sirius grr _en un tono nada lindo. Y luego se formaba una imagen de él quitándole a Padfoot uno por uno cada unos de sus pelos. Pero por ahora, solo debía guardar silencio hasta que fuera oportuno.

-Vamos Harry- habló suavemente al muchacho ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, pasando un brazo por su cintura ayudándolo a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó débilmente el muchacho que se dejaba guiar por su antiguo profesor de DCAO –Debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Remus. El hombre notó el sentimiento de deber que estaba peleando con el cansancio en los ojos del joven.

-Lo harás Harry- contestó el hombre cariñosamente –Yo me encargaré de eso, solo necesitamos que…te tranquilices un poco. Mi habitación está cerca-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y continuaron el lento camino hasta la habitación de Remus, cada un pensando en sus cosas. Cuando de pronto ya se encontraban en la puerta de entrada a la habitación. Tan simple como girar la perilla, la puerta se abrió y el hombre-lobo incitó a Harry a pasar primero.

Las luces del lugar estaban apagadas por lo que por unos segundos se sumieron en las penumbras, hasta que con un movimiento de varita, Remus encendió una pequeña lámpara que estaba sobre una pequeña mesita a un lado de la cama. El lugar a penas se iluminaba pero formaba un sentimiento de calidez y seguridad, además de ser perfecto para un descanso.

Después de unos minutos, Harry de nuevo se encontraba en la cama sobre su costado derecho. Sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse a pesar del sueño que lo invadía, y el licántropo no lo pasó por alto.

-Harry… respecto a lo del profesor Dumbledore- comenzó sin saber exactamente como seguir.

-Puedo esperar- contestó simplemente Harry sin mirar al merodeador

-Si es realmente importante, puedo decirle que venga. De todas formas, él dijo que quería hablar contigo cuando pudieras- consultó el reloj que había en la pared. –Es hora de la comida, quizás, le puedo decir que venga después de eso- ofreció amablemente y Harry asintió sin decir ni una palabra.

Eso ya estaba molestando al licántropo que conforme al paso de los minutos agregaba más cosas a su lista de "_Torturas para Sirius Black" _porque presentía lo que pasaba, ya le conocía de antemano a Sirius y su forma de ser, al igual que conocía a Harry y lo muy sensible que podía ser en veces, tal como su madre.

Se escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta, Remus de inmediato giró la cabeza y Harry automáticamente haló de de una sábana que estaba a su lado hasta casi cubrirse la cabeza. El licántropo rió para si mismo antes de preguntar:

-¿Quién?-

-Regulus- vino la contestación de fuera

-Volveré en unos momentos, Harry- explicó el hombre, pero no esperaba la contestación del muchacho.

-Debería bajar a comer- susurró mientras acomodaba mejor su cabeza a la almohada

-No Harry, me quedaré aquí contigo- se disculpó y salio para atender a Regulus fuera de la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó Remus intentando no sonar como si lo estuviera regañando, y lo logró, un poco.

-Estuve buscando ciertas cosas que había dejado bien escondidas en Grimauld Place- contestó algo avergonzado el hombre, ya se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia, por lo menos en su mayoría. –Llegué cuando los aurores y tú se retiraron-

-Ya veo- comentó pensativo el merodeador, pero no estaba para entablar una linda charla en esos momentos.

-Siento lo que pasó- se apresuró a disculparse el Black menor, mirando a sus pies avergonzado. –De haber sabido que necesitaban manos en la madriguera…bueno, yo… lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte, no lo sabías- le dijo Remus –Además, por fortuna pudimos controlar los dos ataques- cuando vio al Black palidecer, Remus sabía que lo último no era algo de lo que estuviera enterado.

-¡¿Dos?- gritó con los ojos muy abiertos –Yo solo estaba enterado del ataque a la casa de los Weasley, ¿Qué más pasó?- urgió el hombre

-Los mortífagos vinieron a atacar la mansión de Dumbledore. Todavía no sabemos cuales eran sus intenciones- la voz del merodeador se había vuelto oscura y amarga, solo pensar en Voldemort hacía que el odio al mago saliera a la superficie. Regulus no lo pasó desapercibido mientras maldecía entre dientes.

-¿Alguien resultó herido?- preguntó, deseando que la respuesta no fuera un si. El silencio de Remus y su indirecta de desviar la mirada contestaron su duda. Suspiró pesadamente -¿De gravedad?-

-Oh no, gracias a Merlín llegamos a tiempo- contestó de inmediato Remus –Por poco- agregó amargamente

-Dime que no fue el ahijado de mi hermano- intentó Regulus, pero el nuevo silencio solo hizo que se pasara una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa. Sabía el humor que podía adquirir su hermano en situaciones de ese tipo, sin contar que según lo que le había contado Sirius, Harry era todo para él en esos momentos. No quería imaginar lo que su hermano mayor hubiera hecho si le pasaba algo al muchacho.

-Harry está bien, solo exhausto. Fue un día largo- agregó el licántropo viendo el nerviosismo de Regulus.

-Es una gran noticia. Me aterra imaginar lo que Sirius le hubiera hecho al causante de todo- pausó un momento –Seguro hubiera hecho alguna estupidez-

-El hubiera no existe- bufó Remus, dejando sorprendido a su acompañante –Sabes que tu hermano no pierde la oportunidad-

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- preguntó semi-enojado el otro

-Aún no lo se- se encogió de hombros –Pero, si me permites averiguarlo…-

-Por mí no hay problema- se excusó Regulus levantando ambas manos –Eres libre de maldecirlo si eso lo hace entrar en razón-

-No…no es eso. Es solo que, no quiero dejar a Harry solo- miró la puerta a su izquierda

-¿Harry?- preguntó enarcando una ceja el Black –Creí que estaría con Sirius después de todo lo que pasó-

-¿Con quién crees que metió la pata tu hermano?- después de esa respuesta, Regulus negó lentamente.

-Pensaba que por ser su ahijado no cometería ese tipo de errores- musitó algo sorprendido

-Harry es un muchacho complicado…- comenzó Remus –Sirius desapareció de su mundo por un año, y pasaron demasiadas cosas que hacen que las personas cambien. Lo más seguro es que dijo algo inapropiado-

-Quizás…- apoyó Regulus –Tu puedes irte, habla con mi hermano antes de que lo mate. Yo cuidaré a Harry-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué ninguna vez en la vida las cosas le podían salir bien? Seguía sentado en la misma silla que estaba desde la noche anterior, con la excepción de que ya era mediodía y ya no tenia nada que hacer en esa habitación –oficialmente-. No entendía por qué Harry se molestaría tanto con él solo por tratar de protegerlo, _quizás había exagerado un poco… _No, eso definitivamente no. Por los calzones de Merlín que Harry no debió haber salido de la habitación a pesar de todo. A pesar de que se enojara con él por tratar de protegerlo.

Pero, ¿Por qué no había salido tras de él cuando se fue? No lo sabía. En cambio, se quedó en silencio. Sentado en la habitación, sin hacer el menor ruido. _Diablos… _¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Gruñó por lo bajo. Se sentía un completo extraño de vuelta con su ahijado.

-Si no fuera porque gruñiste, pensaría que estás muerto-

La voz sacó de sus pensamientos al Black quien levantó la mirada ofendida, solo para encontrarse con Remus Lupin recargado en la puerta, de expresión seria y con los brazos cruzados.

-No estoy de humor Remus- gruñó Sirius desviando de nuevo la mirada.

-Eso es algo que no me importa Black- cuando dijo su apellido, Sirius levantó la cabeza de nuevo para encarar al licántropo, quien no usaba su apellido a menos de que fuera a reclamarle algo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó peligrosamente

-El que hace las preguntas soy yo Sirius- le corrigió –Lo primero, y lo más importante, porque al menos a mí si me gustaría saber es ¿Dónde-está-Harry?- recalcó en cada una de las últimas tres palabras. Las miradas de ambos eran explosivas.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabes, así que no me vengas con rodeos- contestó simplemente el animago

-Claro que lo sé- contestó secamente Remus mientras se paraba bien y daba dos pasos para acercarse más al testarudo merodeador que tenía en frente. Puso ambas manos en la cintura antes de continuar: -La orden entera lo está buscando desesperadamente en las calles de Londres, porque hace como media hora se activó un traslador. Dentro de un sobre que iba dirigido a Harry, de Voldemort-

Sirius se paró de la silla más rápido de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar y ya se encontraba haciendo su camino a la puerta con una expresión aterrada en su rostro. Pero Remus dio de nuevo dos pasos hacia atrás recargándose en la puerta antes de que el animago intentara abrirla. La mirada asesina de su amigo no hizo nada en él.

-¡Muévete, Remus!- exigió fieramente, solo sacando una sonrisa amarga del otro que no supo como interpretar.

-No es cierto Sirius- reveló el hombre-lobo separándose de la puerta y caminando hasta la mitad de la habitación –Harry no fue secuestrado por Voldemort-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con algo así?- gritó Sirius Black comenzando a ponerse rojo de ira -¡Creí…!-

-¡Creí que Harry no te importaba!- le interrumpió el licántropo elevando su tono de voz tanto como el de Sirius

-¡Claro que me importa!- contestó de inmediato el Black

-¡Pues no lo estás demostrando!- igualó Remus -¡No sabes dónde está y creíste la primer estupidez que se me vino a la mente para decirte! Perdóname pero eso solo me dice una cosa-

-¿Dónde está Harry?- exigió Sirius acercándose a Remus

-No mereces saberlo- ambos hombres estrecharon la mirada, pero ninguno pensaba ceder

-No puedes juzgar eso- protestó el animago

-¡Oh, claro que puedo! Dejaste a tu ahijado vagar de manera inestable por un lugar desconocido, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si algo le hubiera pasado, eh? Ninguno de nosotros estamos al pendiente de él porque se supone que tú lo estabas cuidando. En cambio, cuando venía a ver como iban las cosas me lo encontré a medio camino a punto de perder el conocimiento ¡¿Eso es que te importa?-

La culpa comenzó a juntarse en el pecho del Black que sentía que sus pulmones se unían a la causa de Remus, impidiendo el paso del oxígeno correctamente. El rojo de su cara comenzaba a ceder, su voz se hacía pequeña aunque todavía no hablara y la vergüenza lo invadía en cada miembro de su ser. De repente sentía la necesidad de justificarse.

-Él, despertó. Lo único que…que quería hacer…era hablar con Dumbledore- su voz apenas era audible, pero eso bastó para que el enojo del hombre-lobo cediera, _algo_, lo suficiente para dejar de escarmentar al animago de la manera en la que habían comenzado.

-Sus razones debió haber tenido- contestó escuetamente, incitando al otro hombre a continuar.

-Si, pero…él…no estaba bien… estaba, se veía…cansado-

-Obviamente-

El Black levantó la mirada por las pocas palabras que estaba aportando el otro merodeador. Pero Remus le dirigió una mirada severa para que continuara por sí solo.

-No lo iba a dejar ir- susurró –No estaba en condición de levantarse-

-Eso lo pude notar-

-¡Remus, ¿Quieres dejar de echármelo en cara?- protestó Sirius

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que te aplauda?- preguntó sarcásticamente el otro –Sigue hablando-

-¡Bueno, ¿No es obvio? Le dije que no lo dejaría salir, no podía. Pero él estaba demasiado empeñado en hablar con Albus que no me prestaba atención. Era como pelear una batalla perdida-

-¿No te dijo de qué quería hablar?- inquirió

-Solo dijo que era algo de vida o muerte- contestó como si nada el hombre, pero Remus suspiró.

-Si te dijo eso, era realmente importante lo que quería decirle- comenzó en tono de reprimenda, pero cuando Sirius quiso contradecirlo, no encontró palabras para hacerlo y se mordió el labio inferior culpablemente al sentir que algo había caído en su lugar –Exacto- contestó Remus a los pensamientos de su amigo -¿No pudiste plantearle una solución? Si Harry quería hablar con el profesor Dumbledore no era seguramente ninguna tontería. ¿Qué tal si es una visión y en lugar de preguntarle a Dumbledore, _porque tú se lo impediste,_ hubiera hecho lo que hizo hace un año, eh? Entonces tu ahijado SI hubiera sido capturado por Voldemort o algo peor-

_No lo pensé_. Las palabras se dibujaron perfectamente en el rostro de Sirius.

-Claro que no lo pensaste- concordó Remus –Sirius, no estamos en tiempos de cometer esos errores. Menos con Harry. Tú en especial no te puedes dar el lujo de no prestar atención al detalle más mínimo si en verdad quieres ayudar a tu ahijado-

-Yo arriesgué mi vida por él, Remus- se excusó el hombre –Creí haber muerto por él-

-Y créeme que fue algo muy noble y que yo también hubiera hecho, Sirius- pausó un momento tomando un respiro –Pero después de todo lo que pasó este año…después de ver la falta que le hacías a Harry, tú no puedes estar cometiendo este tipo de cosas con él. Necesita alguien responsable a su lado, que lo cuide cuando él no lo hace-

-Ese es el problema, Harry cree que todo lo que tiene que ver con Voldemort debe saberlo. Que toda batalla de ese mago oscuro es su batalla-

Remus se mantuvo en silencio. _–Así que Sirius no conoce la profecía entera- _optó mejor por salir de la habitación. Pero mientras se dirigía a la puerta, no pudo evitar decir:

-Harry está más ligado a Voldemort de lo que crees. Piensa en todo lo que te dije antes- y salió dejando a un pensativo padrino, que no sabía qué hacer con el mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El profesor Dumbledore estaba sentado en su sala con toda su orden alrededor. Todos platicaban de distintos temas de manera tan serena que podía ignorar el hecho de que el mundo afuera era una batalla sin cesar día y noche. Que a cada segundo se estaban ganando su vida y peleaban al mismo tiempo por la libertad de sus seres queridos. Oh si, era en verdad una escena de las que nunca había visto en los últimos años. Solo quizás en Hogwarts, y los alumnos con el paso del tiempo también se empezaban a dar cuenta del oscuro futuro que les podía aguardar.

Alguien tocó su hombro sobresaltándolo, pero cuando vio a Regulus una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Dónde se había metido, Sr. Black?- preguntó inocentemente, llamando al hombre como en sus días en el colegio.

-Buscando unas cosas de utilidad director, de por aquí y allá- dijo sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto –Pero quisiera pedirle un favor-

-El que quieras muchacho- sonrió el anciano. Entonces el otro hombre se agachó para susurrar algo que solo quería que Dumbledore escuchar. La mirada del viejo hombre se oscureció unos momentos antes de asentir levemente. Se disculpó del resto de la orden, argumentando que volvería dentro de poco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Remus iba directo a su habitación para hablar con Harry cuando encontró a Regulus viniendo de aquél camino. Enarcó una ceja al principio pero cuando el Black le explicó que Harry estaba hablando con Dumbledore se tranquilizó un poco. Y extrañamente otra parte de él se sentía movida por la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que tenía tanta urgencia entre aquellos dos. Por la actitud de su joven cachorro, no podía ser algo bueno.

-Y dime… ¿Le lanzaste una maldición a Sirius?- preguntó esperanzado Regulus, pero cuando el merodeador negó con la cabeza, soltó un resoplido molesto. –Diablos, perdí la apuesta-

-¿Qué apuesta?- inquirió con curiosidad el hombre-lobo, aunque no sabía si quería saber la respuesta.

-Harry y yo apostamos. Yo estaba seguro de que por lo menos le lanzarías una maldición a Sirius, pero Harry lo negaba-

-¿Que apostaste qué con Harry?- preguntó boqui-abierto Remus. _Los dos Black eran iguales._

-Oye, no teníamos nada que hacer- se encogió de hombros –¿O, hubieras preferido que le contara de las peores ocurrencias de los merodeadores?- preguntó inocentemente

-¡Claro que no!- contesto de inmediato –Pero ponerse a apostar de algo como eso…-

-Si, si, lo se. "Fue una pésima idea"…- luego susurró por lo bajo –Perdí 10 galeones- Remus estrechó la mirada entre divertido y completamente sorprendido.

Los dos se encaminaron a la sala donde se encontraba el resto de la orden. Los muchachos cuchicheaban algo entre ellos que nadie podía escuchar y eso solo hacía que los adultos los miraran de manera sospechosa como si fueran a intentar algo estúpido. Incluso Tonks se veía espantada de sus caras cómplices. Pero por lo demás, todos entablaban sus propias conversaciones alegremente, y por primera vez nada tenía que ver con Voldemort y sus problemas.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en unos de los sillones que se encontraban cerca de la mesa del café, se sirvieron uno y continuaran su charla de los PRO y los CONTRAS de apostar con un menor de edad. Y la defensa de Regulus hasta ese momento, seguía siendo que solo estaba entreteniendo a Harry para distraerlo de otros pensamientos malos. Pero Remus no sabía qué era peor.

Minutos después, las puertas de la sala se abrieron lentamente, y por algún extraño motivo, la atención de todos fue llamada por esta acción. Aún los que estaban sumergidos en sus pláticas. El silencio era aplastante hasta que Sirius entró, avergonzado de tantas miradas sobre él. Y aunque nadie sabía de las tonterías que había cometido hacía algunas horas, de la pelea con Remus y luego de su momento de reflexión, se sentía desnudo ante la vista de todos. La orden regresó de inmediato a lo que estaba haciendo. El animago se apresuró a cruzar la sala para llegar a lado de Remus y su hermano.

-Hasta que te apareces- reprendió Sirius a su hermano menor

-Calla, señor: "Harry-y-Remus-me-necesitan"- devolvió con el mismo veneno, ambos casi se asesinan con la mirada

-Ay, que lindo humor se cargan- intervino Remus para romper la conexión de miradas.

-¿Dónde está Harry, Remus?- preguntó Sirius un poco más fuerte de lo que quería y eso llevó a que toda la habitación se callara y voltearan al animago. Con caras de: _¿No se supone que estaba contigo?_ Y luego todos miraban a Remus en espera de una respuesta.

-Está hablando con el profesor Dumbledore- aclaró el hombre al sentirse presionado por todos como si el fuera culpable de un atroz crimen.

-Necesito hablar con él- suspiró Sirius derrotado, dejándose caer en el sillón a un lado de Remus

-Tendrás que esperar- comentó Regulus

Pero una nueva voz desde la entrada de la sala captó la atención de todos, por su timbre grave y serio.

-Me temo que es hora de una reunión, señores- el profesor Dumbledore estaba parado en la entrada de una manera imponente, pero eso no fue lo único que llamó la atención de todos. A su lado, estaba Harry, demasiado pálido para el gusto de muchos. El director tenía uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros del muchacho al momento que terminó de entrar en la sala, después lo dejó ir en dirección a los merodeadores.

Todos pasaron a tomar asientos en el círculo de sillas y sillones que se estaba formando alrededor del profesor Dumbledore, cuya mirada tensa no se desvanecía. Pero Molly protestó al ver que sus hijos y aquellos que no lo eran –pero que también los consideraba sus hijos- se acercaban al lugar.

-Molly, créeme que ellos tienen todo el derecho de estar aquí como nosotros-

La matriarca de los pelirrojos les lanzó miradas desaprobatorias a todos sus hijos quienes sonrieron en señal de victoria. Harry fue capaz de sonreír ante esa acción a pesar de estar sentado entre Remus y Sirius. Por el primero no había problema, pero el segundo había obligado a Regulus a cambiarle de lugar para estar a su lado.

Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, se hizo un silencio que solo se rompió por el director de Hogwarts poco después.

-Solo esperaremos unos minutos a que lleguen Augusta y Neville-

-¿Los Longbottom, Albus?- cuestionó Moody

-Si, necesito de su presencia por la delicadeza de los asuntos que se tratarán-

Minutos más tarde, llegaron los dos últimos rezagados llamados de última hora. Y se les unió alguien que no muchos esperaban.

-¿Snape?- se quejó Sirius

-Si Black, te honrarás con mi presencia esta noche- respondió el maestro de pociones con su habitual tono de desprecio.

Y así, todos de nuevo acomodados para empezar lo que sería una no muy placentera reunión, el director dio las palabras iniciales.

-Creo que antes que nada debo disculparme con ustedes por la manera en que los saqué del comedor ayer en la mañana- de inmediato se escucharon los murmullos que afirmaban recordar aquello. El viejo hombre continuó –Recibí unos invitados muy inesperados y…de alguna forma, no era conveniente para ellos verlos a ustedes y viceversa-

Las caras confundidas de todos no se hicieron esperar al decir lo último.

-¿Somos tan feos como para que nos vean?- preguntó uno de los gemelos, quizás George.

-O quizás los feos eran ellos- completó, ¿Fred?

No se pudieron ocultar las sonrisas de algunos y los gestos de desaprobación de otros.

-No es eso- aseguró risueño el director –Es un tanto más difícil de explicar-

-Vamos Albus, no le des más rodeos- apoyó Moody quien sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Está bien- suspiró el hombre –Estos inesperados huéspedes, como creo que ya lo notaron, se encuentran en la mansión en este momento- varios asintieron –Y los he mantenido separados por motivos importantes. Ellos no pueden, bajo ningún motivo, conocer sus identidades-

-Eso es bastante extraño Profesor Dumbledore- comentó Hermione –Porque… usted lo dice como si fuera de vida o muerte que…las personas que menciona, se enteraran de quienes somos. Y eso solo lo he escuchado en una parte…-

-Así es señorita Granger- confirmó el director las sospechas de su alumna más brillante, mientras los demás miraban de uno a otro como cazadores pasándose la quaffle esperando que alguno se dignara a decir claramente la verdad.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser!- exclamó Hermione algo espantada por la idea

-¡¿Qué es lo que no puede ser?- preguntó Sirius quien ya estaba perdiendo los estribos por tanto secreto.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio que en los últimos minutos no faltaba cada que se quería decir algo importante.

-Ellos…vienen…- Moody y Dumbledore se miraron nerviosamente -…del pasado-

Y nadie respiró, nadie se movió y nadie comentó lo que había dicho Dumbledore hasta que:

-¿Qué tan, del pasado?- preguntó Severus

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Y nadie respiró porque anypotter dejó este final de capi XD Pero las almas torturadas durante el progreso…dejarán review porque quieren saber cómo continua esto_

_anypotter_


	10. Doble Problema

_-Ellos…vienen…- Moody y Dumbledore se miraron nerviosamente -…del pasado-_

_Y nadie respiró, nadie se movió y nadie comentó lo que había dicho Dumbledore hasta que:_

_-¿Qué tan, del pasado?- preguntó Severus_

…**Doble Problema…**

Parecía que la pregunta solo había sido lanzada al aire y no tenía respuesta certera. Todos se veían a la cara, esperando que alguien pusiera fin a esa inquietante duda. Esperaban que Dumbledore –por haber iniciado todo eso- lo acabara, y lo acabara ya porque el suspenso los estaba carcomiendo. Parecía que se hacía a propósito el inquietante silencio y tenso ambiente en el que estaban sumergidos. Ni el sonido de las respiraciones interrumpía escena, ya que muchos contenían el aliento sin motivo aparente.

Una eternidad tomó que la boca de Albus se abriera para disipar las dudas, y aún así, muchos se sentían sordos ante las primeras palabras que no explicaban mucho:

-Cualquier pasado es peligroso- comenzó algo firme, esperando que sus colegas salieran del shock inicial para poder decirles la segunda mitad de la información –Sería peligroso inclusive que nosotros viajemos a un futuro y enterarnos de cómo son las cosas-

-Albus, Albus. Eso ya lo sabemos…- comenzó Sirius desesperado cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido por el director quien no le dio importancia a sus palabras.

-Es de vital importancia proteger los hechos que nos rodean. Todo está unido por una delgada línea que no se debe romper, o las consecuencias podrían ser en verdad, fatales-

-Albus…- gruñó Moody por lo bajo advirtiendo al hombre que dijera de una vez lo que tuviera planeado, ya que los miembros de la Orden parecían estar a punto de maldecirlo.

El director de Hogwarts tomó aire, tal y como lo había hecho cuando les dijo que tenían ciertos personajes del pasado. Todo pareció congelarse a su alrededor de nuevo, como una escena en blanco y negro, muda y sin vida. Pasó de uno en uno reparando en las caras de los presentes desde los más jóvenes a los adultos. Todos llenos de curiosidad, algunos con miedo, pocos con sospecha. Pero los rostros de quienes más involucrados estarían, eran un mar de emociones indescriptible, como si muy en fondo temieran la siguiente respuesta.

-Para ser precisos…- sin querer o darse cuenta estaba alargando al momento hasta un punto doloroso -…ellos vienen, de Septiembre de 1981-

Albus Dumbledore cerró los ojos. Por muchos motivos que volaron a su cabeza en cuanto se sintió capaz de terminara la oración. Quizás temía esperar hechizos volando a él por ocultar tal verdad por tanto tiempo, siendo que ellos también tenían derecho a saberlo. O una turba furiosa –con solo las pocas personas que había- sobre él, tratando de separar cada miembro de su cuerpo en distintas direcciones. También quizás, experimentar lo que era una maldición asesina.

Pero en cambio…

Si acaso era posible que hubiera un mayor silencio que el de un muerto, ese era. Al principio, escuchó como unos cuantos inhalaron aire ferozmente y luego no se vieron capaces de dejarlo ir. Se quedaron más tiesos que una estatua, más blancos que un fantasma y…

La leve risa de Sirius Black se escuchó en el tenso ambiente que no había sido roto ni por una mosca.

-Albus…- habló, riendo de nuevo de una manera que le dio miedo a varios –Albus…ya, en serio- su cara era la de alguien que estaba disfrutando de algo gracioso, de lo que Sirius creía había sido una buena broma.

Todos miraron al animago completamente asombrados de su actitud, también dudaron de su estado mental. El hombre seguía riendo a pesar del silencio de todos y de las expresiones de sus colegas, de su amigo, de su hermano y de su ahijado. Llegó un momento en el que nadie acompañaba su risa y eso le extrañó tanto al hombre, que guardó silencio. Nadie siquiera tenían una leve sonrisa en su rostro dando la razón a lo que él pensaba y eso no le empezó a gustar.

Trató de que Remus lo apoyara, y no tuvo respuesta. Su hermano, la orden entera. Por último Dumbledore, quien era quien había empezado con todo es cuento de "Tengo invitados del pasado". El hombre conservaba una seriedad imperturbable, casi inhumana ante el comportamiento de Sirius.

-N…no…no pueden…no pueden estar hablando en serio- sentenció gravemente el hombre.

-Es, la verdad Sirius- confirmó por segunda vez el director, esta vez sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver palidecer aún más a todos –Para ser precisos, son…viejos miembros de la Orden del Fénix-

Todos sintieron como la boca se les secaba y se formaba algo en el pecho que impedía que el aire pasara de manera natural y sin problemas. Las palabras no hacían falta para que Dumbledore supiera que tenía que continuar.

-Son solo 9 miembros…- pensó en detener hasta ahí la información, pero necesitaba decir todo de una vez y darles tiempo de pensar. Necesitaba sus mentes y opiniones sobre el asunto para poder continuar. -…Son, Alastor Moody del pasado, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew…-

En ese momento se escucharon varios gruñidos que el director no supo siquiera de quienes salieron.

-…Alice y Frank Longbottom…- vio a Neville palidecer y a su abuela llevarse rápidamente una mano a la boca para reprimir un sollozo. No es que esa pareja haya tenido un fin justo, pero los siguientes dos nombres -…James y Lily Potter- con eso acabó a su orden.

Decir que se quedaron sin palabras, como si les hubieran olvidado era una expresión que se quedaba corta. Los vio palidecer, y entre más joven era el miembro de la orden del fénix, quizás más pálido estaba. Pero los ojos de Harry en ese momento eran un salvaje mar que se agitaba por debajo de la tranquila superficie. Podía ver todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente del joven con su mirada, pero, su rostro no quería seguir el compás de sus sentimientos.

Aunque nadie pudiera creerlo, le dolía verlo así. Pero antes de poder decir algo que de algún modo pudiera reconfortarlos, la estrepitosa salida de Sirius llamó la atención de todos. El hombre se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza como si sufriera de un gran dolor en esa parte y caminó velozmente fuera del lugar, empujando ambas puertas que con anterioridad estaban cerradas. No miró ni una vez atrás.

Remus quizás lo observó, pero no podía hacer nada para hacerlo sentir bien, él no podía controlarse. Sabía que necesitaba aire fresco para asimilar lo que había pasado, pensar claramente en todo lo que le abrumaba y proponer una buena solución. Lamentó con toda su alma en no poder dirigirle ni una sola palabra a Harry, pero no podía. Simplemente le era imposible, y así como Sirius, pronto salió del comedor.

Neville se había dejado caer en el sillón con una expresión sumamente sorprendida. Sus padres, sanos. Como siempre deseó verlos, aquella pareja que seguro consentía a su hijo cada vez que podía. Que durante todos sus años de Hogwarts pudieron acompañarlo al anden 9 ¾, que lo hubieran defendido de la mayoría de los injustos castigos de Snape. Que lo hubieran alentado a ser más valiente como siempre quiso serlo, que se sintieran orgullosos de él. No cabía dentro de sí el pensamiento de verlos y que le sonrieran, que lo llamaran "hijo", no podía creerlo. Y su abuela al parecer tampoco.

Poco a poco la sala se llenó de susurros, susurros incrédulos ante todo lo que trataban de digerir. Era algo más que increíble el hecho de que personas del pasado, llegaran a un futuro. Más increíble era que viajaran tantos años. Y lo sorprendente, era que tuvieran que ser exactamente esas personas. Como si algún tipo de ser más poderoso hubiera arreglado aquel encuentro que por ahora, no pintaba nada bien. Porque, de todas las personas del pasado que pudieron haber terminado en ese tiempo…¿POR QUÉ TENÍAN QUE SER ELLOS? No es que con cualquier otro no fueran a tener problemas, era…que, sería aún más difícil la situación en la que estaban metidos.

Si, todos comenzaban a pensar que estaban pagando algo malo que habían hecho cuando se metieron en esta situación. Ahora no sabían como terminaría.

Como si cada uno tuviera su propio mundo con el cual discutir las nuevas noticias –todavía no sabían si buenas o malas- pasó lo que Dumbledore quizás no esperaba del todo. O por lo menos, lo presentía de ciertos miembros, pero no de todos. Así que cuando se empezaron a dispersar para tomar distintos caminos no supo reaccionar, el decir o hacer algo. Solo atinó a quedarse tan quieto como si quienes pasaran a su lado solo fueran fantasmas. Sabía que necesitaban su tiempo y espacio, pero ¿El apartarse así nada más? Nadie hizo mucho comentario del asunto, primero querían hablarlo con sus respectivas conciencias porque en ese momento no estaban seguros de qué decir. ¿Sentirse felices, enojados o sorprendidos? ¿Dar gracias a Merlín o maldecir a Rasputín? O, vaya dilema.

El viejo director parpadeó unas cuantas veces para que cerebro terminara de registrar, que –si bien no era lo peor- pero algo muy parecido, ya había pasado. Ahora consideraba sencillo el informar a la orden de la situación en la que se encontraban, en comparación con lo que sería lidiar con sus preguntas, inquietudes, las respuestas, los dilemas… que para su desgracia, ni él mismo terminaba de resolver.

En vista de que todo el mundo se había ido, Dumbledore creyó que lo mejor sería hablar con el petrificado muchacho de ojos esmeralda que todos habían olvidado por el momento. No a propósito, claro. Pero no dejaba de lado el hecho de que él más que nadie necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre todo lo que le inquietaba. Dejó salir un soplido de frustración cuando se dio cuenta que, se había quedado completamente solo en lugar.

Ni siquiera estaba Harry.

o-o-o-o-o-

Y caminaba incapaz de decir o hacer algo, en realidad no sentía, quizás porque toda la información no acaba de ser procesada como debía, o por la explicación que él mismo intentada dar a ese embrollo. No quería meterse en tantos líos como los demás, cuyas mentes ahora eran una caos pensando en los pro y los contra de la situación. Él trataba de verlo de la manera fría y objetiva que muchas veces le habían pedido que usara, esa forma de la que se evitaría muchos problemas.

Cuando vio a su padrino salir de la sala, completamente atormentado por todos los pensamientos se venían a su mente –entre gratos recuerdos y otros no tanto- no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado, por un lado. Sabía que Sirius los extrañaba, extrañaba a su hermano merodeador y a su conciencia pelirroja, así como Ron, Hermione y él lo eran en Hogwarts. Conocía perfectamente al animago como para saber lo que pasaba por su mente, dudaba que otros difirieran de sus pensamientos, pero la verdad era que Sirius, desde el momento en el que escuchó los nombres de su madre y de su padre, supo que nada acabaría bien.

Su padrino los extrañaba, y mucho. Tanto como se supone los debía extrañar él, pero pensándolo por el lado lógico, no los recordaba. No conocía la voz de su madre o la de su padre, a menos de que contara los recuerdos de Snape. No recordaba el rostro de su madre sonriéndole a él, el espejo de Oesed no contaba porque no era una realidad. Tampoco recordaba a su padre, una triste palabra que le hubiera dirigido durante el año que habían podido convivir juntos, antes de su muerte…

Pero Sirius sí los conocía, perfectamente.

¿Cuántas veces se podría presentar una posibilidad como esa? Donde tenías frente a ti a personajes del pasado, a quienes les podías advertir de lo que les esperaba en el futuro y así cambiar el pasado, para "bien". Él ya se había puesto a pensar en las causas y consecuencias de cambiar lo que ya había pasado. Cuando Hermione y él viajaron a rescatar a Sirius, pasó tantas noches pensando en esa posibilidad. En el hecho de que si Sirius hubiera pensado un poco, en lugar de salir a cazar a Peter podría haber conseguido un giratiempo ¿No? Advertirles a sus padres del destino que les esperaba dentro de unas horas, poder escapar.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo.

¿Y si les hubiera avisado? Hubieran huido, se hubieran ocultado en un mejor lugar hasta nuevo aviso. Habrían vivido, no sabía con exactitud por cuanto tiempo más, pero habrían vivido. Quizás ellos continuarían siendo una familia y Sirius sería el padrino que debió ser desde el principio. Remus sería como una especie de tío y él nunca hubiera parado con los Dursley. Desde que fuese pequeño habría aprendido sobre la magia, y seguro su padre le hubiera metido la idea del quidditch a la cabeza. _No es que no lo tuviera en mente ya, _pero habrían sido… ellos.

Pero, ahora venía la parte oscura del cuento.

¿Si no hubiera conocido a los Weasley? Él no hubiera conocido a la madre de Ron porque no hubiera habido necesidad de preguntarle cómo pasar a la estación 9 ¾ , sería el mejor amigo de Neville ¿No? Habrían crecido juntos, por ser hijos de miembros de la orden del fénix. Lo más probable era que de nuevo terminara en Gryffindor, pero como cualquier otro chico, no como el niño que vivió.

¿Valía la pena arriesgar su amistad con los Weasley? ¿Y con Hermione? ¿Cuántas cosas hubieran podido cambiar? ¿Voldemort seguiría al acecho? No era justo cambiar el pasado arriesgando el mejor futuro que había logrado construirse, no después de todo lo que luchó para tenerlo. Si, odiaba el hecho de no tener a sus padres como cualquier otro joven de su edad, odiaba que todo fuera por causa de Voldemort, pero, no había conocido lo que era su familia, y podría sonar un poco egoísta al pensarlo siquiera, pero no podría arriesgar lo que ahora era, por algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

Todo es como debe, cada quien marca su destino. Y el de Harry Potter ya se había formado, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Por eso solo deseaba la tranquilidad y silencio de su habitación, solo eso. Pero parecía que su destino tampoco le daría ese gusto. Se topó con dos personas, no las últimas que quisiera ver en esos momentos –no quería ver a nadie- aún a sabiendas que ellos dos no descansarían hasta hacerlo hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando y apoyarlo en todo incondicionalmente.

Hermione le sonrió de manera cálida y Ron trató de hacer lo mismo pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, podrían ser los mejores amigos de todo Hogwarts pero no acostumbraban ese tipo de temas. No uno que envolviera decisiones tan difíciles, que esta vez, no tenían nada que ver con ellos. Nada que ellos hubieran causado.

Con solo una mirada, Harry les indicó que entraran a la habitación. No hubo necesidad de más palabras para que todos se pusieran lo más cómodos posible todavía sin expresar lo que en realidad estaban pensando, no es que quisieran decirlo. Solo se acompañaron en el silencio, pensando en lo que sería de ese preciso momento en adelante.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius tamborileaba repetidamente los dedos sobre la mesa, igual que como lo había hecho durante las última horas, siempre y cuando ningún miembro de la orden le mandara una mirada poco cortés y lo hiciera para de inmediato por el bien de su salud. Aún así, continuaba cuando dejaban de mirarlo y el protocolo se repetía varias veces mientras avanzaba el desayuno y parte de la mañana.

No tenían nada que hacer más que sobrevivir al cautiverio en ese gran comedor. No se sentían de ánimos para hablar unos con otros, porque las cosas que se cruzaban por sus mentes les impedían pensar en algo diferente. Así que cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron, y apareció un viejo Dumbledore, nadie prestó atención.

-Espero que estén cómodos- interrumpió el hombre tratando de llamar la atención de todos, y lo logró.

Las caras de todos se iluminaron creyendo que algunas de sus dudas se podían despejar y así sus mentes dejarían de llegar a conclusiones absurdas. Después de pensarlo por 5 segundos descartaron esa idea, el hombre no les diría nada así le rogaran.

Alastor Moody entró tras Dumbledore, recorriendo toda la habitación con su ojo mágico para contar que todos estuvieran ahí. Para asegurarse de que cierto traidor se encontrara todavía ahí. Gruñó por lo bajo al encontrarlo sentado junto a los Potter, deseaba tanto lanzarle una maldición… la maldición asesina, para ser precisos.

-Se que les debo unas respuestas- continuó el director de Hogwarts acercándose a la mesa para tomar asiento, y los que estaban lejos hicieron lo mismo, tomando lugar alrededor del viejo director para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Profesor, ayer…- James había comenzado cuando de inmediato fue interrumpido por la mano levantada del hombre

-Sé que tienen muchas preguntas James, más que las que tenían cuando llegaron- lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y luego añadió con una sonrisa –Pero de ninguna manera revelaré cosas que no son necesarias-

-¿Cómo sabe si son o no, necesarias?- preguntó a la defensiva Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndose para atrás en la silla, estaba seguro de que empezarían a rodear el tema si no atacaban lo que era necesario.

-Yo he vivido más que ustedes señor Black- punto a favor del hombre –Se los hechos importantes que han pasado desde el tiempo que vienen hasta ahora. Cosas cruciales que no pueden cambiar…-

-Esto es una guerra- dijo James como si no fuera algo obvio –Muchos considerarían un regalo del cielo el poder cambiar algo del pasado, para bien del futuro-

Nadie se dio cuenta del brillo de tristeza que cruzó los ojos del viejo Dumbledore, ni de lo nervioso que se mostró el ex-auror que acompañaba al director. Porque no sabían lo que habían causado las palabras de James, no sabían lo dolorosas que podían llegar a ser. ¿Cuántas veces no se habían arrepentido de algo mal que hicieron en el pasado? De los errores cometidos que habían llevado a horribles consecuencias. Pero esta guerra hacía mucho más difíciles las cosas, haciendo menos incierto el futuro que les esperaba de ceder a sus deseos de cambiar el pasado.

Tomó varios minutos, hasta que el Director de Hogwarts encontró de nuevo la voz, y las palabras que podía usar para atacar ese punto bien formado.

-Si James, puede ser considerado un punto a nuestro favor, el tener la posibilidad de cambiar algo en el pasado. Pero, ¿Y si lo que cambias es para mal? ¿Qué tal si las cosas, por muy malas que hayan sido, tuvieron que ser así por un bien mayor? Dime… tú no has vivido lo que hoy estamos viviendo. No sabes la cantidad de sacrificios que se deben hacer, y de cómo se ha luchado para poder mantenerse a flote. Todo el mundo ha luchado por formar el mejor futuro que pueden-

-Pero…-

-¿Qué tal si cambias algo, digamos que la muerte de una persona? Está bien, vivirá. ¿Pero si otro muere en su lugar? ¿Qué tal si la persona que murió por los cambios, tenía un papel importante para el futuro?-

-Por eso es necesario que nos cuentes todo Dumbledore, podemos tomar precauciones-

El director de Hogwarts suspiró cansadamente, necesitaba una forma de convencer a todos ellos, de que no debían intentar cambiar nada. Miró a su yo pasado, tratando de encontrar apoyo, pero se encontraba tan confundido como todos. Si se conocía bien, también pensaba en tomar ventaja de lo que pasaba ¿O no? Se supone, que como buen hombre pensador, debía descartar la idea. Ahora entró en conflicto con sus propios pensamientos, porque no sabía cómo pelear contra su propia lógica. Fue cuando su yo con 15 años menos habló, que sonrió internamente.

-James, comprendo que tengas miedo a un futuro como en el que paramos. Pero debes escuchar la razón…-

-Yo-tengo-un-hijo, Albus- remarcó el Potter cada palabra, Lily dio un respingo involuntario, al igual que los Longbottom –Haré lo que sea para que el futuro de mi hijo sea el mejor-

El más viejo de los directores se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida. Necesitaba de medidas drásticas para hacer entender a su desesperada orden del pasado. Ante la mirada expectante de todos, solo agregó:

-Vuelvo en unos minutos, necesito que todos se pongan las capuchas sobre la cabeza-

o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían pasado de los pensamientos pesimistas a los pensamientos habituales. Habían decidido dejar de lado el tema del "pasado" y pensar más en el presente. Los tres Gryffindor hablaban ahora de cómo serían las cosas con Voldemort tan fuerte, y sobre todo, de cómo sobrevivirían a todo eso.

La profecía llego a ser tema de plática, y las miradas de los tres se oscurecieron al saber lo que significaba.

-O moriré yo, o morirá Voldemort- musitó Harry pensativo, como si fuera un tema tan común como el Quiditch. Sus dos amigos estrecharon la mirada hacia el ojiverde, pero decidieron seguirle el juego de no preocuparse.

-Si…- agregó Ron -¿Qué haremos para derrotarlo?- se cruzó de brazos pensándolo de verdad

-No se, algún punto débil debe de tener- intentó Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Harry salió abruptamente del juego, mirándolos peligrosamente.

-¿Haremos, punto débil?-

-SI- sentenció fuertemente Ron –Señor, no-quiero-que-nadie-resulte-herido, estás loco si crees que enfrentarás esto tú solo-

El joven de cabello azabache abrió y cerró la boca varias veces intentando encontrar las palabras para contrarrestar ese punto, pero le fue imposible.

-Supéralo Harry- secundó Hermione –Después de todos estos años ¿Dudabas que te siguiéramos a donde sea que fueras, o no apoyáramos lo que tuvieras en mente?-

-Esto es diferente…- intentó, cuando de nuevo fue interrumpido por la castaña

-¡Los calzones de Merlín son diferentes Potter! Esto es igual que siempre, tú contra Voldemort y nosotros cubriendo tu espalda. Como todos los años. ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no!-

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, detuvo todo tipo de comentarios a favor y en contra del tema. Se quedaron en silencio, antes de que Harry permitiera que la persona entrara.

-Profesor Dumbledore- dijeron a coro los tres jóvenes un tanto sorprendidos, el director asintió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra encontrarlos juntos, muchachos- caminó hasta la cama donde estaba sentado Harry, luego se giró solo a los otros dos muchachos –Sr. Weasley, Señorita Granger ¿Me permiten un momento a solas con Harry?-

-Claro Profesor- contestó de inmediato Hermione, levantándose como si tuviera resorte de la silla que ocupaba, y jalando a Ron hasta la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Harry ya esperaba eso, se preguntaba por qué se había tardado tanto. Pero la mueca de confianza del director, se volvió en una cara más sería. Listo para ir al punto importante. Albus sabía que esa era la primera plática que tenía con Harry después del fiasco del Horrcrux. La primera donde buscarían arreglar ciertos errores.

-Harry…-

-No hay necesidad de discutir nada- interrumpió rápidamente el ojiverde levantándose de la cama y caminando unos pasos lejos. El profesor Dumbledore sabía que no sería fácil, pero no esperaba que desde el principio las cosas fueran así. El muchacho no se veía bien.

-Me temo que es todo lo contrario, Harry…- hizo una pequeña pausa -Primero, permíteme disculparme por lo sucedido en la cueva del Horrcrux- su voz estaba llena de sinceridad y en espera de redención por ese feo acontecimiento, algo que el joven no pudo pasar por desapercibido.

-No hay nada que perdonar, no fue su culp…-

-¿No lo fue?- inquirió rápidamente el hombre –Harry, muchacho. Después de todo lo que has pasado, no fue justo de mi parte hacerte pasar por eso también-

-Era necesario, la profecía…-

-La profecía dice lo que pasará, pero no dice la forma ¿Verdad? , No tenía necesidad de llevarte en un viaje tan peligroso sin estar preparado- pensó en detenerse ahí, pero rápidamente agregó –Se que eres un mago muy distinto a todos los de tu edad, eres excepcional. Pero nunca has enfrentado lo mismo dos veces, y dudo que todo pudiera salir de la misma forma-

-Eso quedó atrás, profesor. No importa-

-A mí si me importa, Harry. Y creo que a todos los que te rodean también. No sabes los angustiosos momentos que pasaron, cuando creímos que algo malo te había pasado. No sabes cómo me carcomía la culpa lentamente, aunado al dolor que veía en los rostros de tus amigos y los Weasley-

-Si, se habían quedado sin su arma contra Voldemort- susurró fríamente el muchacho todavía sin girarse para encarar de frente a su director.

-No creo que alguien haya pensado eso ni por un segundo- agregó rápidamente Dumbledore, de una manera un poco fuerte –Ni siquiera por la mente de tus amigos, quienes estoy seguro ya conocen la profecía-

Se formó un incómodo silencio en el que Harry trataba de controlar todos los sentimientos que luchaban por salir a flote de las últimas horas. Sentía que todo lo sobrepasaba. La voz de su director se abrió de nuevo paso entre el mar de pensamientos:

-Estás exhausto-

-Estoy bien- agregó rápidamente el ojiverde

-No deberías luchar contra todo así, Harry. Es mucho para un muchacho de casi 16 años- continuó tristemente el hombre

-Soy uno en un millón- se excusó Harry –Aunque dudo que los otros "uno en un millón" tengan las responsabilidad de derrotar a un mago tenebroso-

-Entonces eres único en tu clase- aceptó Dumbledore –Pero sigues siendo un muchacho, uno que no debería tratar de continuar en ese estado-

-Profesor Dumbledore…- interrumpió Harry un poco impaciente –Si es todo lo que me vino a decir…-

-Falta un tema importante- la voz del director de Hogwarts se oscureció ante esto último y Harry se tensó aún más al saber lo que venía.

_Aquí vamos, _pensó.

-La orden se reunirá con nuestros amigos pasados, necesitamos tratar temas importantes-

-No le aconsejo que deje a Sirius asistir- se giró para estar frente a frente con el viejo hombre, gran determinación brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó confundido el hombre, antes de reír un poco –Harry…eso se supone, es lo que me tendría que decir tu padrino sobre ti-

-Pero si hablamos del mismo hombre, creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que no es el ejemplo de la madurez- sentenció Harry seriamente –No es una situación con la que pueda lidiar en este momento, no está dentro de todos sus sentidos-

-¿Y tu si?- preguntó curiosamente, observándolo por encima de su gafas de media luna

-No es algo de mi incumbencia- desvió la mirada de manera indiferente, haciendo al director borrar su sonrisa del rostro, suplantándola por una delgada línea tensa.

-Estoy seguro de que los pensamientos de todos los que saben que hay personas del pasado en esta casa, se concentran en ti- su voz no era un juego ya

-¿Por qué deberían?- contestó de nuevo Harry sin darle mucha importancia

-Después de todos estos años, creo que sabes la respuesta…- esperó a que el muchacho pudiera continuar, pero no dijo nada –Tú vida fue la que cambió drásticamente en solo una noche. De ahí parte el futuro que estamos viviendo-

-Un futuro que no cambiaremos ¿Me equivoco?, así que no veo por qué armar tanto alboroto si las cosas seguirán igual-

-Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo Harry, no creo que la muerte de tus padres sea un tema indiferente para ti-

-Claro que no lo es. Pero si todo va a seguir igual, _por el bien de todos, _¿Para qué molestarse? Es una batalla perdida-

Dumbledore sintió todas las palabras de Harry como un frío golpe de agua helada. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, nunca había tratado de esconder sus emociones hasta un punto como ese, y empezaba a preocuparle.

-¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer a tus padres? No es una oportunidad que Neville vaya a desperdiciar-

-¿Encariñarme con lo que nunca tuve y que volveré a perder; tener un motivo más fuerte para acabar con Voldemort? No creo que sea un muy buen plan-

-No es un plan, Harry. Es una grandiosa oportunidad-

-¿Para sufrir más en esta vida? Creo que esta vez paso- sentenció el muchacho muy, muy seriamente –No voy a sufrir más por culpa de Voldemort-

-Separarte de todo no es la solución- agregó rápidamente Dumbledore, preocupándose aún más

Se formó un oscuro y tenso silencio entre los dos. Donde, al no recibir respuesta de Harry, el director pensó lo peor. Lo que temía de Harry desde aquél día en su oficina, cuando Sirius había muerto.

_-Harry, sufrir así demuestra que tu sigues siendo un hombre, este dolor es parte de ser un ser humano –_

_-¡ENTONCES-NO-QUIERO-SER-UN–HUMANO!- Harry rugió, y alcanzo uno de los delicados instrumentos de plata de la mesa a lado de el y lo lanzó a través de la habitación. Se rompió en cientos de pequeños pedazos contra la pared. Varios de los retratos dejaron salir gritos de enojo y miedo, y el retrato de Armando Dippet dijo -¡De verdad!-_

_-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Harry les gritó, agarrando un lunatoscopio y arrojándolo dentro de la chimenea. -¡HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE, HE VISTO SUFICIENTE, ME QUIERO IR, QUIERO QUE TERMINE, YA NO ME IMPORTA!-_

La risa amarga de Harry lo hizo volver al presente, al trágico presente.

-¿Cree que planeo lo mismo que Voldemort? ¿Dejar de ser humano, tal y como lo dije al final de mi quinto año?- volvió a reír pasándose una mano por el cabello –No soy como él, pero puedo elegir cuándo dejar que las cosas pasen sin que me afecten-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando giraba la perilla, la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Quiero que estés presente en la reunión, Harry. Tú, La Srta. Granger, el Sr. Longbottom, y los Weasley-

Terminó de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

o-o-o-o-o-

Remus había logrado salir del trance inicial después de tan impactante noticia. Y ahora buscaba a Sirius porque necesitaría al animago para hablar con Harry, era necesario. Deseaba que el hombre ya hubiera superado el impacto inicial al igual que él, y así estuviera más tranquilo a lo hora de ayudar a su ahijado.

Ahora pensaba en todos los lugares en los que se podía haber metido, la mansión no era tan grande, pero para alguien que no quería ser encontrado, podía ser un laberinto perfecto. Más con un animago algo sensible. Ya había atravesado la mitad de la mansión y no había señas de nadie, no solo de Sirius. Daba por hecho que Harry también estaba en su habitación y con algo de suerte, sus amigos estarían con él. Pero de los demás no tenía idea.

Cruzó de nuevo la vacía sala donde les habían dado las noticias, parecía que el silencio se hacía más pesado conforme pasaban los segundos con él ahí parado. Dio un pequeño brinco cuando las dos puertas se abrieron y entró Regulus con paso apresurado.

-Remus, que bueno que te veo- suspiró aliviado. Acercándose rápidamente al hombre lobo, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- preguntó de inmediato el merodeador, ya que tanta urgencia en la voz nunca ameritaba nada bueno, por lo menos no para ellos.

-No…- comenzó despreocupado el Black –Creo- agregó dudoso –Tenemos órdenes de Dumbledore de ir al comedor principal, toda la orden- en los brazos llevaba colgando tres capas negras con capuchas, le dio una a Remus.

-¿Y esto?- el otro hombre permaneció en un expectante silencio por algunos segundos hasta que tomo aire para hablar

-Quiere… quiere, reunir…a las dos Ordenes- y como esperaba, Remus palideció notablemente hasta el punto de casi quedar transparente. Se quedó completamente mudo e incapaz de coordinar sus acciones con el cerebro, de nuevo.

-Pero…-

-Dice que es muy importante- aseguró Regulus algo nervioso, a él tampoco le gustaba nada la idea –Buscaré a Sirius- argumentó para irse

-¡No!- le detuvo Remus un tanto fuerte, pero luego se corrigió y calmó –No, yo iré por él-

Regulus le dio la capa de Sirius y se fue. Dejando al licántropo pensando en el lío en el que ahora estaban metidos. ¿Sirius, tenía la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar el pasado? ¿Podría mantenerse callado ante tanta injusticia? ¿Se abstendría de maldecir a Peter, teniéndolo en frente y fingiendo ser un merodeador?

Caminó inseguro por todos lados, llegando a la conclusión de que Sirius quizás estaba en las afueras, tratando de que el oxígeno le llegara a los pulmones y el aire fresco le aclarara el cerebro. Solo le quedaba por buscar en ese lugar así que era lo más probable. Pero antes de poder salir, sabía que tenía que pasar frente a la puerta que daba al comedor principal, donde, del otro lado estaba la orden del pasado. Sus amigos para ser exactos, los padres de Harry, Lily y James.

Pero no esperaba ver, lo que ahora presenciaba.

Había tres jóvenes figuras, que se ponían las capas negras alrededor de los hombros y luego sobre la cabeza. Dos de ellas apoyaban sus manos en los hombros del tercero, a modo de apoyo. Y el joven de ojos verdes dio un largo y hondo suspiro, que Remus pudo escuchar desde donde estaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse confundido y nervioso. ¿Los muchachos también estarían presentes? Dumbledore estaba loco, estaba demente. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de cuánto podía lastimar a Harry? Quizás tenía algo entre manos.

Necesitaba a Sirius.

Vio como el trío dorado entró, y ahí acabó todo. Necesitaba con urgencia a Sirius.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A él siempre le tenían que pasar todo tipo de cosas extrañas, y aceptaba que su suerte no era de la mejores en el mundo. Lo poco que siempre lograba tener lo perdía después de un tiempo, se sentía desafortunado en ese aspecto.

Durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts, tuvo la fortuna de tener grandes amigos. James y Remus en especial, o los más cercanos, o quienes merecían llamarse sus amigos. Obviamente Peter quedaba fuera de esa lista desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero volviendo al tema de lo especial en su vida, se sentía el rey del mundo en todos aquellos momentos felices. La mayoría de ellos dentro de Hogwarts, y luego fuera del colegio, eran momentos contados con los dedos de su mano.

Poco después se había convertido en padrino y se sentía completamente realizado. En aquél momento, quizás, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, aunque Harry no fuera, por así decirlo, su hijo. Pero lo veía como a un sobrino, lo consentía demasiado y llegó a quererlo tanto como sus dos padres.

Pero como siempre en su vida, la desgracia cayó sobre él. Nunca podía…

-¿Dejarás de recorrer tu vida con tintes tristes o me escucharás?- reclamó una voz impaciente detrás de él

-Vaya manera de sacar a uno de sus pensamientos- atacó Sirius -¿Qué quieres Remus?-

-Que dejes actuar como alma en pena, ¿es mucho pedir?- dijo con sarcasmo notable en cada palabra, ganándose un gruñido del Black quien ofendido le dio la espalda por completo. –Sabes que estoy hablando en serio, Sirius. Hace menos de dos horas tuvimos una plática similar, sobre lo que consideras una prioridad en tu vida-

-¿Y eso es?...-

-¡Diablos, Sirius! Tú…- cuando el hombre-lobo estuvo a punto de lanzar todo tipo de maldiciones que tenía en mente para infringir daño al animago, en su mente algo le dijo que no lo hiciera y al hacer caso a esa vocecilla se calmó tanto, como si nunca hubiera estado enojado, antes de añadir: -Está bien. Tú sigue lamentando tu pasado, como eres la _única_ que sufre…-

Se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar lejos del animago, dejando la capa negra sobre un macetero. Pero todavía tenía algo que decir, se detuvo por unos segundos:

-Creí que estarías junto a tu ahijado, enfrentando el pasado…- se pasó una mano por el cabello –Y no es figurativamente, Dumbledore convocó a una reunión con la antigua orden-

Era todo lo que tenía que decir, antes de desaparecer.

o-o-o-o-o

Ni una sola palabra se había pronunciado desde que el primer miembro llegó. El viejo Dumbledore había sido muy específico en no decir nada hasta que les dijera, porque de otro modo, cancelaría esa arriesgada reunión.

Así que sus inquietudes se embotellaron en el fondo de su ser y apretaron sus bocas para no hacer comentario alguno, mientras los que llegaban entraban y se sentaban del otro lado del comedor. Ellos estaban a la derecha, se habían movido para estar del mismo lado. Por lo tanto los recién llegados, por ahora "Desconocidos del futuro" ocuparon todo el lado izquierdo, quedando frente a frente.

Notaron lo nerviosos que muchos se notaban. Aún con esas capuchas negras cubriendo la mayor parte de sus rostros, sus movimientos delataban sus pensamientos. ¿Quién no habría de estar nervioso?

Para sorpresa de la antigua orden del fénix, primero entraron tres personas. Pero todos concordaron con el puro pensamiento de que no eran miembros de la orden, en si. Por más que estuvieran cubiertos, no se podía evitar el hecho de que quienes entraron eran tres adolescentes. Una de ellos mujer. Y se sentaron de manera insegura, cediéndose ciertos lugares entre ellos, acomodándose de la mejor manera posible. Pero desde que entraron, Alastor Moody no les quitó la vista de encima.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás, y los del pasado no sabían por qué la mayoría respingaba al llegar. Si al notarlos a ellos o a los tres que se encogían por cada uno de esos pequeños gritos. Incluso, una de los que entró, puso ambas manos en la cadera como si la idea de que esos tres adolescentes estuvieran ahí no agradara en lo más mínimo.

Pero al fin, parecía que estaban todos.

El viejo Dumbledore llegó a lo último, y pasó su mirada por cada uno de los presentes. Haciendo su tiempo en los tres adolescentes que cada vez llamaban más la atención de la orden del pasado por la sobreprotección que parecían tener sobre ellos. Luego, la mirada de Dumbledore se detuvo frente a una anciana –sus manos llenas de arrugas la delataban- y otro adolescente que la acompañaba. Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza para darles algo de coraje. También se concentró en una persona que parecía solitaria y más callada que los demás, vestido completamente de negro, su larga túnica combinando con la capa que tenía sobre la cabeza, el director le mandó una mirada de determinación a Snape. Por último, pero no menos importante, buscó a Sirius, pero al no encontrarlo no pudo evitar preocuparse. Con una negación de cabeza, Remus le indicó desde su lugar que el hombre no asistiría, era una pena en realidad.

Debía continuar con la reunión…

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y entró rápidamente un hombre –a impresión de la antigua orden- los demás, suspiraron tranquilos al saber que ahora estaban completos. Sirius, había tomado la precaución de ponerse la capucha sobre la cabeza antes de entrar –no le encontraba otra explicación a la capa negra- y buscó de inmediato con la mirada a su ahijado. Estaba junto a Remus y a un lado parecía estar ¿Ron? Se acercó al mejor amigo de su ahijado, y con solo esa acción, el joven entendió qué quería decir Sirius. Se levantó del asiento, dejándoselo al padrino de Harry. Cuando se iba, causó la risa de algunos cuando levantó las manos hacia el techo como celebrando que éste último hombre hubiera llegado. Se hubiera ganado una mirada asesina del animago si pudiera verlo.

-Bueno… en cualquier reunión común se presentarían a los presentes, pero me temo que esta vez no puedo hacerlo- nadie dijo nada, tal y como él había ordenado –Es importante que no lo sepan, pero como decía. Este extraño evento, ha juntado a la orden del Fénix, como era en el pasado y como ahora es en el futuro-

Sirius alargó su mano hasta ponerla de forma protectora sobre la de su ahijado. En ese momento no podían decir nada, pero quería hacerle saber que estaba ahí, con él.

-Mientras estén aquí…- Dumbledore se refirió a los del pasado –Tendremos que ser muy cuidadosos, creo que se han dado cuenta de que la situación no es fácil- hubo algunos asentimientos de cabeza por la parte de ellos.

Tomó aire para dar el siguiente paso.

-Ahora, señores, si les apetece pueden quitarse las capuchas- los miembros del pasado de se vieron entre sí y asintieron algo inseguros. No sabían por qué sentirse nerviosos frente a conocidos de seguro. Pero escucharon como muchos aguantaron la respiración cuando querían empezar a descubrirse.

Sirius sintió debajo de su mano, como la de su ahijado se encogió cuando todos quedaron descubiertos, pero en especial, dos personas.

-Me siento como exposición de un museo- dijo uno de ellos, que todos los del presente giraron a ver con suma rapidez que les dolió el cuello. Sirius Black se vio intimidado por tantas miradas ocultas.

-Sirius, no es el momento- digo el viejo Dumbledore tratando de calmar al joven Black, esperaba que ese comentario no desatara preguntas.

-No es justo que a nosotros nos puedan ver y nosotros a ellos no- reclamó hasta cierto punto ofendido James Potter. Sirius apretó su agarre en la mano de su ahijado, al saber lo difícil que era escucha la voz de su padre y luego sus palabras.

-James…- advirtió el Dumbledore del pasado

-Cielo, piensa en el ataque cardiaco que te podría dar verte con 15 años más- trató de consolarlo Lily, desviando el tema por un camino más seguro.

Dumbledore vio como su espía se quedó tan tieso como una estatua y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre lo que pensaba. Por otro lado, Sirius no estaba seguro de que su mano fuera lo suficientemente reconfortante para su ahijado.

-Señores, será mejor decir solo lo necesario- regañó Dumbledore al ver lo que estaban causando en su orden y no sabía hasta que punto podían ser presionados sin romperse.

-Está bien director- comenzó una voz suave y femenina –El punto es que estamos atrapados 15 años en el futuro, y acabamos de ser atacados por un grupo de mortífagos. Así que no nos puede ocultar el hecho, o negar, que Voldemort sigue vivo-

-Bien dicho, Alice- apremió Dumbledore, esperando ver la reacción de Neville, pero el muchacho estaba muy tranquilo. Sin duda no era lo mismo que con Harry, había mucha diferencia entre perder a tus padres y otra que se volvieran locos. Pero era hasta cierto punto, parecido.

-Y como se que sospechan, no puedo darles más información que esa- las caras de frustración de los miembros de su joven orden se hicieron presentes -…a menos que-

Harry levantó la cabeza de inmediato al creer saber lo que se cruzaba por la cabeza de su mentor. Olvidando que hacía pocos minutos estaban peleados.

-Profesor…- el hombre levantó la mano con una sonrisa cálida

-Se lo que hago muchacho- volvió su vista al frente para enfrentar a todos –Tengo información que puede cambiar todos mis planes-

Sirius, extrañado por el intercambio de palabras entre su ahijado y el director, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

-¿Qué tipo de información, profesor?- por fortuna, la voz del animago había cambiado a través de los años, siendo poco reconocible para los del pasado.

El silencio cayó entre todos, a la espera de esa información que podía alterar el orden de todo.

-Durante el ataque de anoche, Voldemort estuvo presente-

_Ni me lo recuerde _pensó Sirius amargamente, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su ahijado.

-Pero, como algunos habrán notado. No estaba solo-

-Si- agregó el joven Sirius con entusiasmo –Había un encapuchado a su lado, no alcancé a distinguirlo-

Comenzaron los susurros alrededor de la sala. ¿Dumbledore aclararía la duda de ambas ordenes y les diría? ¿Frente a los muchachos? La última interrogante era por parte de Molly Weasley.

-Tengo una fuente certera, y debo admitir que yo ya suponía lo que me confirmaron esta mañana- no le gustaba darle vueltas al asunto pero de algún modo salía solo.

-¿Quién era, Albus?- dijo esta vez Moody

-Un enemigo común de todos nosotros…- suspiró y dirigió específicamente su vista a la orden del pasado -…Ustedes no son los únicos que vienen de 1981-

-¡¿Qué?- reaccionó de inmediato Snape, desde la punta de la mesa, sin quererlo. Pero…no podía ser que lo que creyera, eso, fuera cierto.

-Así es- confirmó el viejo director de Hogwarts –De algún modo, la maldad ha parado en este tiempo, para reforzar su lado…-

Ese silencio incómodo que se hace cada vez que se va a dar una mala noticia, se hizo presente como de costumbre en todo el día, antes de poder decir la peor parte del asunto.

-El Voldemort de 1981 se encuentra en este tiempo-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_SII! Soy mala! ¿Cómo dejarlo ahí? A ver, un trato: "Entre más reviews, más rápido lo subo" =D_

_anypotter _


	11. Debilidad

_Lo prometido es un pacto para mí, son las 10 de la noche donde vivo. Agradezcan al café y que no hay escuela! Disfruten el capi que va para el concurso de atrocidades convocado por sion allegra! (ella es la de la idea, no me miren así hehehe) Se valen las porras!_

_o-o-o-o_

_-Un enemigo común de todos nosotros…- suspiró y dirigió específicamente su vista a la orden del pasado -…Ustedes no son los únicos que vienen de 1981-_

_-¡¿Qué?- reaccionó de inmediato Snape, desde la punta de la mesa, sin quererlo. Pero…no podía ser que lo que creyera, eso, fuera cierto._

_-Así es- confirmó el viejo director de Hogwarts –De algún modo, la maldad ha parado en este tiempo, para reforzar su lado…-_

_Ese silencio incómodo que se hace cada vez que se va a dar una mala noticia, se hizo presente como de costumbre en todo el día, antes de poder decir la peor parte del asunto._

_-El Voldemort de 1981 se encuentra en este tiempo-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**…Debilidad…**

El pensamiento de "_Denme un galeón por cada vez que hemos guardado un expectante silencio y me haré rico" _cruzó la cabeza de Sirius. Al igual que pensaba en tomar cursos para mantenerse sereno después de noticias tan desagradables, pues ese día, no le habían dejado de llover. Creyó que no podía haber nada peor que lo que ya estaba pasando, y también se equivocó.

Serenamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se masajeó la sien sin mucha delicadeza, antes de que su calmada voz transportara las palabras desde el cerebro hasta su boca:

-¡¿DOS VOLEMORT?-

Nadie se molestó por calmar a hombre o pedirle que bajara la voz, se encontraban shockeados por las últimas palabras y reconocían la entereza de Sirius. Sentían envidia de que él sí hubiera encontrado su voz para expresar lo que sentía. Pero después del alarido sorprendido y aterrado del viejo merodeador, nadie dijo nada, todavía luchando por coordinar sus ideas.

-¿Está…seguro? cómo, qué…yo, él…nosotros, maldito…entonces…¡Merlín!- la segunda voz que se pudo escuchar pertenecía a la misma persona con unos cuantos años menos, pero no por eso fue más clara.

Los Black eran excelentes a la hora de expresarse.

Ya nadie hizo un solo comentario, por unos momentos. Esperaban a que las palabras llegaran solas y que la barrera que impedía su libre flujo cayera. Pero de la manera en que se vino…

Al mismo tiempo, todos brincaron de sus asientos, parados alrededor de la mesa y dejando a sus bocas decir todo lo que tenían que decir, a sus mentes agotarse hasta que no pudieran más. El estruendo de las sillas empujadas hacia atrás por la acción fue impactante, los más jóvenes guardaron silencio mientras los mayores decían y discutían como si la vida les dependiera de eso.

Las dos orden del Fénix hablaban al mismo tiempo, con sus diferentes voces, todos al máximo volumen porque querían ser escuchados por el viejo Dumbledore. Mientras el hombre solo dio un paso atrás, verdaderamente intimidado. Todos ellos agitaban las manos con furia y gritaban pidiendo explicaciones por tal desastre ¿Debía haber culpables no? En ese momento no les importaba averiguar, todo lo que querían eran respuestas y el hombre que las tenía era Albus, siempre era él.

Así que dejaron de lado la supuesta calma que debía prevalecer, al ser de épocas distintas, y comenzaron a maldecir y pedir a gritos la información que hacía falta, o rogando que todo fuera una vil broma de mal gusto. Aquellos del pasado se encontraban bastante estresados por el puro hecho de que estaban en un futuro donde Voldemort seguía vivo, ¡15 años más de torturas! Y ahora…dos juntos.

El presente se encontraba casi arriba de la mesa pidiendo a Merlín que todo fuera un gran error, pedían que todo fuera falso y algunos llegaron a prometer que no harían comentarios sobre los calzones del viejo mago de barba blanca y túnica azul. Pero la iluminación no venía y con cada milésima de segundo más, perdían la esperanza. Gritaban a todo pulmón por la explicación completa, sabían que debían ser ordenados para escuchar y que los escucharan, pero…todos querían hablar al mismo tiempo.

Se llegó al terrible punto donde a nadie le importó el bando, el tiempo o la edad. Cada quien buscaba por su tranquilidad, el acabar con la intriga que los invadía, y comenzaron a callarse unos a otros de maneras poco civilizadas. Unos cuantos tenían en alto sus varitas para lograr lo que querían, eran como animales tratando de despedazarse unos a los otros.

Ambos directores de Hogwarts levantaron sus voces para tratar de calmarlos, pero, no sirvió de nada. La situación por increíble que pareciera los estaba superando, y a través de esos cansados ojos azules, vieron como su orden se perdía en una lucha inútil.

o-o-o-o-o

Harry esperaba que muchos trataran de negar lo que Dumbledore tenía que decir en cuanto se enteraran, pero el silencio que había seguido después de su declaración no lo esperaba. Silencio que pocos minutos después fue roto por su padrino y luego por la misma versión de Sirius pero joven. Creyó que eso era un gran avance, no había visto a nadie desmayarse o azotarse contra la mesa por la incredulidad, que tonto había sido al creer que todo seguiría bien, en calma.

De algún modo, supo qué venía antes de que pasara. La mano cálida de su padrino que estaba posada sobre la suya, de repente se heló, como si el calor del cuerpo del animago se hubiera esfumado. Eso era una mala seña, además del más pesado de los silencios que precede a la desgracia y lo malo. Miró de cara en cara, los mismos rostros incapaces de hablar, abriendo y cerrando la boca como peces en el agua. Cuando pararon de hacer eso, era que habían encontrado su capacidad de hablar.

Sintió que la mano de Sirius se apretó sobre la suya con una fuerza descomunal, que le hizo dar un pequeño grito de dolor. Pero nadie los escuchó porque al mismo momento todos se levantaron de sus asientos, haciendo a las sillas chirriar contra el piso del comedor. Seguidos por sus fuertes voces demandantes de atención y respuestas.

Se alejó, levantándose de su silla el también, pero no para pedir respuestas como todos trataban. No quería estar en el centro de todos esos gritos que parecían multiplicados por el espacio en el lugar, haciendo eco de un lado a otro e incrementado el sonido cientos de veces peor. Dio tres pasos hacia atrás, tomando su mano lastimada con la otra, no…comprendía. No sabía, cómo Sirius…podría ¿Dañarlo? No, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y ahora tampoco. Su cara no era visible, pero su voz y sus movimientos feroces y rápidos solo le hicieron recordar al hombre de los carteles de "Se busca" al convicto de Azkaban que _intentaba asesinarlo. _Su voz era igual de ronca, e imaginaba su cara de un color rojo oscuro hasta uno púrpura, porque no veía el momento en el que tomara aire y dejara de gritar.

Podía sentir lo enojados que estaban todos, no había que ser muy sensitivo para saberlo. Bastaba con las fuertes palabras lanzadas al director, o los cortantes comentarios que hacían sobre la situación ¿Había sido su culpa todo aquello?

Giró temeroso la cabeza a su derecha y divisó a sus amigos todos juntos. Fred y George al ser los mayores –en ese momento- pasaron de forma protectora sus brazos alrededor de Ginny y la acercaron hacia a ellos, tratando de protegerla del miedo que la embargaba al ver a sus padres así. También estaba Ron quien le tomaba la mano a Hermione con fuerza, y aunque no pudiera ver tampoco sus caras, sabía cómo se veían. Neville al igual que él se encontraba alejado, lo más que podía, porque su abuela discutía con una fuerza casi inaudita para una mujer de su edad. Su voz había dejado de ser seca y ahora parecía tener los pulmones de un niño de 5 años.

Todos ellos se encontraban a un lado, viendo como los seres que los protegían y lo que más querían en el mundo, estaban enfrascados en una acalorada lucha por obtener respuestas. En esas facetas, que quizás todos ellos desconocían y ahora empezaban a temer de ello.

El movimiento de otra silla que fue empujada un poco más atrás hizo que todos los jóvenes dieran un pequeño brinco. Después, el concentrar su mirada en el punto donde había empezado todo fue lo peor.

-¡ESPERA!- el Sr. Weasley trató de silenciar a su esposa de una manera brusca, levantando su voz por encima de la de ella, tratando de conseguir la información. Pero Molly no hizo caso en lo más mínimo y siguió con sus propias dudas, superando –si acaso era posible- la voz de su esposo.

Los muchachos Weasley se quedaron inmóviles por esa pequeña escena, pero lo mismo se comenzó a repetir en todos. La abuela de Neville incluso había sacado un bastón que traía para apoyarse y lo comenzó a golpear sobre la mesa para conseguir más atención. Ambos Moody trataron lo mismo que el director, tratar de aplacar a todos los presentes, pero no podían por más que los amenazaran con maldecirlos. Eso quizás empeoraba las cosas, porque muchos optaron por tener sus varitas en alto.

Y si el caos no se podía poner mejor a los ojos de los jóvenes, todo terminó por salirse del poco control que quedaba. Harry observaba como su padrino y Remus discutían fuertemente, llegando a pensar que quizás se atreverían a levantar sus varitas uno en contra del otro. Se decían palabras tan fuertes que, su cuerpo mejor decidió bloquear cualquier sonido del exterior, solo el latido de su corazón zumbando en sus oídos, y causando que su piel se enchinara a cada pocos segundos. Agradecía no poder verlos de frente.

Poco a poco pasó por su mirada por cada uno de los de la sala. Lo viejo que se veía Dumbledore, cómo Snape había perdido la cordura. El Moody que todos habían temido en su cuarto año, los Sres. Weasley de una manera nunca antes vista. Pasando a la joven y emprendedora orden del fénix… Los Longbottom alzando sus voces como nunca para ser atendidos con urgencia, algo inusual para todos. Y el director más joven perdido entre los gritos de su orden.

Pero quizás lo más cruel, o que Harry pensó que nunca vería –por obvias razones- era la escena que formaban los merodeadores.

Los jóvenes Sirius y James discutían entre sí, con voces potentes y movimientos furiosos, tratando de aplacar uno al otro.

-¡YO-SOY-EL-PADRE-DE-HARRY! ¡ESPERA, SIRIUS!-

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUÉ HACER JAMES! ¡TAMBIÉN ES MI FUTURO! ¡¿QUIÉN DICE QUE ACASO NO TENGO HIJOS?-

El joven Remus tratando de intervenir, metiéndose entre los dos que ya se daban pequeños empujones que pronto terminarían en pelea.

-¡OH, POR MERLÍN! ¡CÁLMENSE LOS DOS!-

La rata traidora –que Harry apenas había notado- tratando de darle su apoyo a alguno de los merodeadores.

-Eh…Si, por lo de Harry…buen punto Sirius…chicos eeh mejor…escuchen a Remus-

Tan minúsculo, atreviéndose a meterse en eso. Pero, eso no era lo peor. No era la gota que derramó el vaso y que hizo a Harry sentirse la peor persona en el mundo por motivos que no lograba aclarar.

Su madre, tirando del brazo de su padre para calmarlo, y James la ignoraba completamente para seguir su riña contra Sirius y Remus, callando a Peter también.

-¡JAMES! ¡POR FAVOR!-

Algo se encendió dentro de la cabeza del ojiverde, un recuerdo. Luego, su madre decidió dar esa pelea por perdida y con lágrimas en los ojos se apartó de los merodeadores, escondiendo su cara roja y húmeda entre las manos, sollozando entre los gritos de la orden.

Se desconectó completamente de la escena y de su alrededor pensando en si él había sido el culpable. Pensando en si debió decirle a Dumbledore lo de los dos Voldemort, porque él era débil como para no enfrentarlo. ¿Débil? La profecía, la maldita profecía que lo había marcado decía que debía ser él quien debía derrotar a Lord Voldemort, no Dumbledore, no Sirius, ni sus padres. Él, solo él. Sin la ayuda de nadie con un poder que el señor Tenebroso desconocía… ¿Qué poder? Era tan ordinario como los magos que estaban presentes, incluso ellos tendrían más oportunidad contra Voldemort que él. Era un muchacho de casi 16 años que estaba atrapado contra la pared y por eso le había pedido su ayuda a Dumbledore, le había contado que tenían otro enemigo. No contaba con que el viejo director lo divulgara para la orden. Era entonces, desde el principio, su culpa por haber metido a más personas en esto ¿Verdad? Era su culpa que la orden se peleara como si fueran de distintos bandos, era su culpa que los Longbottom dejaran de ser tan pacíficos como siempre lo imaginó Neville. Su culpa que la abuela de su amigo actuara como una colegiala… su culpa que los Weasley le tuvieran miedo a sus propios padres y tuvieran que presenciar cada segundo de la escena. Su culpa que desde un principio, Molly y Arthur pelearan… que los merodeadores parecieran un grupo de Slytherin, que su padrino estuviera discutiendo con el único amigo que le quedaba...

Que su madre llorara.

Sintió como un frío comenzó a invadirlo desde dentro, y una presencia intrusa en su mente hizo su aparición, dejando en blanco sus pensamientos, pero sintiendo y escuchando cada cosa que el intruso deseaba que escuchara.

Sintió _deleite. _Voldemort gozaba lo que veía a través de los ojos de Harry.

Sintió _alegría. _Como si el mago tenebroso ya diera por ganada su campaña.

Sintió _poder. _De nuevo, la criatura de los tentáculos trataba de usarlo…

Y una sonrisa se formó en su oculto rostro, la sonrisa de Lord Voldemort.

_-¿Vez el poder, de la tan famosa, Orden del Fénix, muchacho? No tienen oportunidad contra mi-_

Después de lo que estaba viendo, Harry no encontraba las palabras para contraatacar ese punto. ¿Quién le aseguraba que no se iban a matar entre ellos en ese mismo momento? ¿Qué seguirían igual? ¿Qué la orden no se desharía? Y todo por su estúpida debilidad, solo su debilidad.

¡TODO ESTABA PASANDO POR ÉL! Y no había nadie para negarlo… el había acabado con la orden, había terminado lo que empezó el 31 de Octubre.

Voldemort asintió malvadamente dentro de él.

Una solitaria lágrima que no fue llamada recorrió su mejilla lentamente y se detuvo en su barbilla. Fue ahí donde la presencia se retiró de inmediato, como aquel día del ministerio. Harry de inmediato sintió que la mitad de la fuerza que tenía lo abandonaba –lo cual no era mucho- y se tambaleó hasta una silla cercana, tomándose fuertemente para no caer. Le costaba mucho respirar y el ambiente se empezaba a poner caliente, literal y figurativamente.

La lucha de la orden sin duda no cesaría pronto y él de la nada sentía su cuerpo arder, los ojos le pesaban y el aire se le cerraba alrededor. Cerró los ojos tratando de tomar un respiro, pero se puso peor. Una ola de vértigo lo atravesó fuertemente y se obligó a mantenerse de pie, aunque sus rodillas temblaran y cada parte de su cuerpo se sintiera adolorida.

_-No mostrar debilidad- _se repitió a sí mismo mientras amoldaba sus manos para tener mejor soporte de la silla.

Pero los gritos de la orden se volvieron a encender con toda potencia en su cabeza.

-¡ES DEMASIADO!-

-¡DEBE DE HABER ALGÚN MODO DE ARREGLARLO!-

-¡NO LUCHAREMOS ASÍ, MORIREMOS TODOS!-

-¡MALDITA GUERRA…MALDITO VOLDEMORT!-

Su respiración se hacía lenta e invisible, y no era algo que quisiera. No alcanzaba a tomar aire como debía.

-¡MANDEMOS TODO AL DIABLO! ¡DÍGANOS SOBRE EL FUTURO!-

-¡EL FUTURO NO DEBE SER ALTERADO! ¡NO ARRIESGARÉ LO QUE TENGO!-

-¡PODRÍA SER MEJOR!-

-¡PODRÍA SER MUCHO PEOR!-

La cabeza le punzaba dolorosamente, la presencia de Voldemort había sido mucho más que una linda visita. Las figuras comenzaban a verse dobles y triples.

-¡TENGO UN HIJO DE UN AÑO!- gritó James -¡TODO POR UNA MALDITA PROFECÍA!-

-¡Y YO TENGO UNA FAMILIA, SR. POTTER!-

Esa, había sido la voz de su padrino. No del pasado, su padrino… quien pasó 12 años en Azkaban esperando…Sirius. ¿Su padre y Sirius peleando, acaso el deseo más grande de su padrino no era convivir con su padre, de nuevo?

Ahora sintió frío y comenzó a temblar violentamente.

-Harry…- el sollozo de Lily, desde el otro lado del comedor, se abrió pasos hasta los oídos del joven. James la abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos, pero seguía discutiendo.

-¡ESPERO QUE LUEGO NO SE ARREPIENTAN DE DEJAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD COMO ÉSTA IR, Y NO CAMBIAR NADA DEL PASADO!-

-Basta…- susurró Harry apenas audible, seguro de que nadie lo había escuchado. Y después, todo se volvió negro.

o-o-o-o-o

Cada minuto la discusión subía de nivel de una manera increíble. Habían pasado del tema de los dos Voldemort al tema de aprovechar el viaje al futuro, para cambiar el pasado. Ahora, Sirius parecía increíble el hecho de estar discutiendo a muerte con James, su hermano merodeador muerto hacía 14 años, el hombre que pensó que jamás volvería a ver hasta que estuviera en el otro mundo.

Pero es que el Potter no entendía. Eran nobles sus intenciones, pero Sirius había aprendido a dejar atrás lo que había pasado, lo que significaba enterrar a James y a Lily por el bien de todos, y a pensar en el futuro, en lo que tenía hoy. Como el maravilloso ahijado que… se congeló por una fracción de segundo, separando su mente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, recorrió cada uno de los rostros furiosos que discutían en la mesa. ¿Los Weasley? Eran irreconocibles al igual que Remus. El profesor Dumbledore miraba tristemente a sus miembros; Regulus estaba sentado en su lugar, con la cabeza entre las manos.

Y los jóvenes pelirrojos y Hermione, en una esquina…

-Basta…- el susurro se abrió paso hasta su filoso sentido auditivo y no pensó dos veces las cosas.

Con tremenda rapidez se giró y corrió lo que le parecieron millas hasta un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Lo levantó y lo recargó contra su pecho delicadamente y empezó a zarandear a su ahijado un poco, sin obtener más respuesta que la mano inerte del muchacho que se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Con su mano derecha levantó la encapuchada cabeza del muchacho, empujándolo por la frente y tratando de pensar racionalmente para hacer algo porque se encontraba congelado, solo Merlín sabía qué había pasado. Palideció al despegar su mano de la húmeda frente de su ahijado y notar que ésta estaba impregnada de sangre.

-Oh Merlín…oh Merlín- susurró apenas audible al no encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo más fuerte, mirando su mano temblorosa color rojo.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y Sirius trataba de llamar la atención de alguien porque sintió que su fuerza había sido drenada como la sangre en la frente de Harry, sangre que debido a como estaba inclinada la cabeza del muchacho, comenzaba a humedecer la capucha y la ropa de su padrino.

-Re…Re…- trató de llamar el animago, no debía decir nombres así que se detuvo. Pero, no encontraba manera de llamar la atención de cualquier otro sin…sin…el nombre.

Sintió algo húmedo contra su pecho, algo que pasaba la ropa y ahora llegó a su piel con velocidad sorprendente.

-¡REMUS!- gritó a todo pulmón como nunca lo había hecho, y las consecuencias fueron instantáneas.

Todos cayeron en un profundo silencio de inmediato por aquél aterrador grito. Ambos licántropos de inmediato giraron en busca de la fuente, pero solo uno de ellos corrió a toda velocidad a hincarse a un lado de quien lo había llamado.

Se escucharon varios gritos ahogados y el viejo Dumbledore de inmediato se abrió paso a la aterradora escena, donde Sirius sostenía un cuerpo inerte con la mano manchada de sangre.

-¡Llamen a la Señora Pomfrey!- ordenó Remus con voz autoritaria pero titubeante.

No se lo había dicho a nadie en especial, pero todos comenzaron a correr.

o-o-o-o-o

La señora Pomfrey había dicho que no encontraba nada raro, además de lo exhausto que estaba el adolescente. La sangre de su frente provenía de la cicatriz y eventualmente paró por si sola. Eso hacía enfurecer a Sirius más, porque sabía que solo una persona tenía la culpa y deseaba asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Pero…

¿No se podía asesinar a sí mismo, verdad?

Si, culpaba en parte a Voldemort. Pero esta vez, en la gran mayoría, él era el culpable de las cosas por las que estaba pasando su ahijado. Juraba por Merlín que por más que trataba, no podía concentrarse en lo que era el bienestar de su ahijado. Y lo deseaba con toda su alma, más que a nada en el mundo, pero algo le impedía ese pensamiento.

Al principio, creyó que había sido la reaparición de Lily y James lo que nubló sus sentidos, pero una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que todo lo que estaba pasando era desde tiempo atrás, no solo hacía unas horas.

Madame Pomfrey lo confirmó, su ahijado tenía tanta energía como un muerto. Sin notarlo, había estado parado frente a un adolescente perfecto en las apariencias, pero que cada segundo más, de seguir así, no por ser melodramático pero hubiera sido fatal. No se puede aguantar así por mucho tiempo, las personas tarde o temprano ceden y les toma unos días en recuperarse. Pero Harry siempre supera esas expectativas, el límite de lo normal, para su desgracia.

¿Cómo un muchacho de casi 16 puede hacer eso? La respuesta llegaba sola, pero no la quería creer. Así sea Merlín, Dumbledore o Voldemort, todo mago u hombre en la tierra necesita un descanso, y su ahijado no se había dado el tiempo necesario. Debía tener tantas cosas en la cabeza…tantas cosas que Sirius gustoso le quitaría, llevaría la pena por él. Aunque parecía que el orgullo de su ahijado podía más.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en la esquina superior de la cama, revolviendo el cabello de su ahijado de manera reconfortante, por lo menos para él, porque necesitaba saber que era útil por lo menos una vez.

Remus lo observaba a corta distancia, recargado en la pared y de brazos cruzados, como lo había hecho más temprano. Sin duda no era la misma situación. Pero se mantenía en silencio, observando los mecánicos movimientos del preocupado animago que rara vez parpadeaba.

-Sirius…-intentó para reconfortarlo, pero el otro negó con la cabeza para que no le dijera nada –Sirius, tienes que escucharme- insistió el licántropo

-No, Remus. Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste…- bajó la voz hasta llegar al final –No soy un buen padrino- sonaba completamente avergonzado

-Eres un gran padrino, Sirius. El mejor que le pudo haber tocado a Harry…-

-Harry estaría mejor sin…-

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir eso- siseó peligrosamente Remus avanzando hasta quedar frente al animago –No sabes cuánto te extrañó Harry durante este año, lo miserable que se veía después de ese día en el ministerio- terminó seriamente, omitiendo claro, cosas que en ese momento no ayudarían al otro merodeador, como el hecho de que su ahijado se culpaba por su muerte.

-Eso solo prueba que solo sé como hacerle daño- susurró Sirius por lo bajo, ante la mirada cortante de Remus.

Con un movimiento rápido, Lupin tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo levantó de su lugar. El animago sorprendido solo miró a los ojos al otro, que pocas veces en su vida perdía el control de su mente, y en ese día, bueno… había hecho de todo.

-Harry necesita a alguien a su lado desde hace tiempo y él te eligió a ti. ¿Crees que se acercó a mí o a los Weasley después de tu muerte? Ese joven…- señaló a la cama –Estaba devastado con tu desaparición y nos preocupamos en serio, Sirius, muy en serio. Ron y Hermione casi no recibían cartas de su parte y les preocupaba que algo le hubiera pasado en lapsos tan largos de tiempo- tomó un respiro e inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante con cansancio –Harry no confía fácilmente en las personas y en cambio a ti te ha contado cosas que a los demás no. Con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo, necesita de alguien que lo cuide cuando él no lo hace. ¿Vas a ser tú?-

El animago se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que su amigo le había dicho. Si, quería ser esa persona en la vida de su ahijado…pero ¿Y si fallaba? La pregunta se plasmó en sus ojos claramente.

-Vas a cometer errores- comenzó Remus al entenderlo –Es parte de ser humano. Pero tendrás más éxito que fallos- le sonrió sinceramente demostrando que confiaba en él –Cuando te lo propones, no hay nada que te detenga. Esa es la ventaja de que seas Sirius Black-

-¿El padrino más apuesto del mundo?- sonrió inocentemente el hombre, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Remus

-Sigue soñando- y pensó que ese era el momento de retirarse, pero la voz insegura de Sirius lo detuvo de nuevo.

-¿Me ayudarás?- el licántropo sonrió

-Con ustedes dos juntos, debe haber una conciencia-

-¿Acaso tienes?- rió el animago

-Cállate, Sirius- le devolvió el otro antes de salir, y dejar a los dos solos. Él ya había hecho su parte, que era sacar la duda de la mente del hombre. Solo faltaba que Harry confiara en su padrino, para que lo pudiera ayudar.

El animago se quedó viendo la puerta hasta que se cerró y quedó solo. Pensando en si Remus tenía la razón, si él podría ayudar a Harry. Volvió a su lugar, sentado en la esquina superior de la cama, revolviendo el cabello rebelde se su ahijado.

o-o-o-o-o

La noche llegó demasiado lento para algunos, pues el día entero se les había hecho un completo martirio. Las noticias no dejaban de empeorar con los segundos y esperaban que mañana se rompiera esa cadena y que no les dijeran nada peor de lo que ya pasaba. Hubo una cena general, donde las dos ordenes comieron juntas, pero los del presente llevando sus capuchas siempre.

No platicaron para nada, solo entre ellos mismos y simples palabras como:

-¿Me pasas un poco de jugo de calabaza?-

Nada fuera de lo usual, prácticamente como si nadie estuviera acompañado. Después de lo que pasó temprano, era muy comprensible. Se sentía todavía cierta tensión en el aire que era difícil disipar.

Remus por su parte, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro al saber que había logrado ocuparse de las dudas de su amigo, pero en cuanto entró al comedor y vio a la antigua orden sentada, su sonrisa se esfumó por una mueca de completo desprecio a Peter. Platicando con todos como si nada pasara, como si en ese momento no fuera un espía de Voldemort, como si no fuera a entregar a sus dos mejores amigos a Voldemort en cuanto pudiera.

Mientras comía, no le quitó la vista de encima y estaba seguro de que la pequeña rata traidora lo sabía, porque se removía nervioso en su asiento, hasta que se paró y se fue a su habitación. Seguramente, Remus no era el único que tenía su mente en él porque todos parecían mirarlo en mortal silencio, a sabiendas de con qué clase de persona compartían la mesa.

El joven Sirius pareció notar todo ese odio tangible en el ambiente, que no sabía de donde venía, así que hizo una pregunta ocasional que de ocasional no tenía nada.

-¿Cómo está el muchacho?-

Todos dejaron de comer intrigados por la respuesta, más los amigos de Harry que no habían tenido tiempo de preguntar, mirando de inmediato a la única persona que sabía. Remus había sido tomado por sorpresa. Tomaba un poco de agua para poder explicarles, pero la voz de Sirius de nuevo interrumpió el ambiente.

-Vamos Remus, ¿Acaso con la edad se te cayó la lengua?- el licántropo se ahogó con el agua y bajó el vaso de inmediato.

-¡¿Disculpa?- dijo sorprendido de que el joven merodeador lo hubiera llamado por su nombre ¿Cuándo habían cometido ese error, cuándo lo había visto? Todos en la mesa guardaron expectante silencio a la reacción de Remus.

-Si, cuando pasó lo del…joven, la otra persona…- las miradas se concentraron en el Black –quien todavía no se quién es… gritó, Remus-

Lily sonrió mientras bebía algo de café, no habían querido tocar ese tema por la tensión que había entre ambos tiempos, pero querer callar a Sirius Black era como pedirle a un dragón que se parase en una pata. Por el silencio que se formó, todos los merodeadores sabían que era cierto.

-Vamos- animó Sirius –Hay que celebrar que ahora sabemos que por lo menos uno de nosotros sigue vivo 15 años en futuro- los 4 merodeadores y Lily rieron ante las ocurrencias del animago –Quizás casado, con una mascota e hijos…-

-¡Sirius!- gritaron ambos Remus indignados

-E igual de amargados- sentenció con alegría mientras se echaba a reír con James y la pelirroja trataba de esconder su sonrisa muy mal detrás de su taza.

Comenzaron a expandirse las risas por toda la mesa para desgracia de ambos hombres hasta que una voz sarcástica irrumpió todo.

-Que encantador. El Sr. Black es capaz de pensar aún habiendo salido de la escuela-

Hermione calmó a Ron que estaba a punto de soltar otro comentario en contra de su tan odiado profesor de pociones, mientras que Molly solo negaba con la cabeza. Y era obvio que un merodeador no se quedaría callado con un comentario así.

-Oye, no se quién seas ni quién te creas pero a mis amigos no les hablas así- salió a la defensiva James, con el apoyo de su amigo a un lado. El otro hombre se quedó callado sabiendo que cualquier pelea con aquél hombre era inútil si no sabía quién era.

Todos trataron de volver de nuevo a su cena cuando un comentario de los merodeadores se escuchó perfectamente claro para todos y solo Remus pudo entenderlo:

-Me recuerda a Quejicus-

El licántropo mayor se quedó congelado y los demás no prestaron atención, era obvio que no entendían. Pero cuando Snape estuvo a punto de irse sobre James, vio como Lily se levantaba de su asiento con un brillo de decepción en los ojos…

-¿Lily?- llamó James sin entender lo que pasaba. Ella se detuvo de inmediato sin girarse.

-James, espero que madures un día de estos. ¡Eres padre, por Merlín! Y sigues con esos sobrenombres de la escuela-

-Pero…pelirroja- trató Sirius –Solo lo mencionamos, nos acordamos-

-Pues no-lo-vuelvan-a-hacer- sentenció ella antes de retirarse.

Y vino el tradicional silencio después o antes de algo malo.

De nuevo comenzaron a comer no dándole mucha importancia al asunto, pero Severus Snape se fue del comedor sin terminar su comida. En dirección contraria que la de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

o-o-o-o-

Sirius, por muy extraño que sonara, leía un libro sentado cerca de la cama de su ahijado. Había terminado la comida que le habían llevado los elfos y se puso a buscar una manera productiva en la cual gastar el tiempo. Cuando cuidadosamente, entró Remus de nuevo.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cena?- preguntó el animago solo por compromiso, sin siquiera levantar la vista del libro. No vino una respuesta, lo que hizo al hombre dejar de lado lo que leía y escanear de arriba abajo a su amigo. -¿Qué?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Mañana, desayunaré, comeré y cenará contigo y con Harry ¿Te parece?- contestó con algo de nerviosismo el licántropo mientras aparecía una silla y se sentaba frente a Sirius.

-No creo que haya estado tan mal- le restó importancia, pero por la cara de Remus… -¿Qué pasó?- venció la curiosidad sobre él

-Primero, todos están más tensos que la cuerda de un violín- Sirius sonrió ante la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza –Segundo, tu _yo_ más joven me llamó por mi nombre…-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo?...-

-Recuerda que gritaste a los cuatro vientos mi nombre en la reunión- el animago sonrió nervioso sabiendo que había metido la pata. –No te preocupes, eso no fue lo peor. Pero cuando me empezaste a imaginar con esposa, mascota e hijos…-

-¿YO?-

-Él-

-¿Quién él?-

-Sirius-

-¿Yo?

-¡El Sirius joven!-

-Entonces yo-

-Tú no estás jov…-

-¡Me conservo como de 15!-

-El OTRO Sirius-

-¿El del pasado?-

-¡SI, ESE!-

Ambos rieron por el intercambio de palabras, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces, eso fue lo peor?- se atrevió a preguntar el animago

-No, créeme que no. Lo peor fue cuando a Snape le dio por hacer un comentario sobre ti, tu versión más joven, y James salió en tu defensa-

-¿Empezaron un duelo?- preguntó emocionado el Black, olvidando por completo el libro que leía y mirando con ojos grandes a Remus para que contara detalles de cuántos hechizos le habían tocado a cada uno.

-No, ¿Cómo crees?- le regañó Remus –Dejaron el tema en paz, hasta que James mencionó que le recordaba a Quejicus- terminó un tanto pensativo mientras Sirius Black se echó a reír en la silla, tapándose la boca fuertemente para no hacer más escándalo y despertar a Harry.

-¡Fuimos y seguimos siendo inteligentes! ¡No puedo creer que James haya dicho eso! Y yo que decía que…-

-Lily se fue inmediatamente del comedor- las carcajadas de Sirius cesaron y su expresión pasó a sombría.

-Entonces eres bienvenido a comer aquí cuando quieras-

o-o-o-o

Era media noche en la mansión de Dumbledore y todos dormían en sus respectivas habitaciones, encantadas especialmente para que nadie indeseado pudiera entrar, mejor llamados "merodeadores" con intenciones nada buenas "Descubrir identidades del futuro" para desgracia de los 4. Solo había un habitante despierto, que caminaba con su capa de viaje doblada en el brazo y mientras avanzaba apagaba las luces de todos lados.

Llegó a la sala para usar la chimenea y salir, cuando se topó con alguien que no esperaba.

-Regulus- saludó Dumbledore algo sorprendido -¿Problemas para dormir?-

-Quizás…- contestó tentativamente el hombre sin darle mucha importancia, pero al notar la capa de viaje en el director, no pudo evitar preguntar lo que pensó -¿Va a salir?-

-Espero volver mañana en la mañana, no muy temprano, pero antes de la comida- sonrió el hombre despreocupado. Pero a Regulus Black no lo iban a engañar con ese cuento.

-¿Va tras los horrcruxes, cierto?- no esperó respuesta –Sabe que sería mejor con el apoyo de su orden, Voldemort seguro los tiene más vigilados ahora y…-

-Y por eso es necesario conseguirlos lo más rápido posible. Antes de que las protecciones se vuelvan impenetrables en poco tiempo- observó por encima de sus anteojos de media luna a Regulus

-¿Ya sabe del paradero de otro de esos objetos?- tanteó el Black

-Espero poder descubrirlo, solo tengo…vagas pistas y conjeturas- el otro hombre sonrió

-Está bien, pero no debería intentar ir tras otro usted solo-

Dumbledore se despidió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza antes de desaparecer en las llamas verdes de su chimenea, dejando al Black un tanto pensativo.

o-o-o-o

Severus Snape maldecía por lo bajo al haber sido llamado a tales horas de la madrugada. Con trabajo, eran las 2 de la mañana y no podía reprimir sus bostezos al caminar por el bosque que rodeaba la mansión de Voldemort. Sabía que tenía que ser importante para que lo llamaran con tanta urgencia, pero, otra cosa que lo incitaba a seguir era la situación en la que estaban metidos, en la que recién había sido informada por parte de Dumbledore, pero los planes de Voldemort los desconocía. El mago oscuro era un psicópata, y si las matemáticas no le fallaban, multiplicado por dos… mejor no quería saber el resultado.

Logró llegar sin ser comido por algunas de las bestias que rondaban el perímetro y suprimió bostezos venideros que le pudieran causar problemas con el señor oscuro. Entró a una gran y oscura sala donde no estaban todos los mortífagos reunidos pero ya varios. Su mirada solo se pudo clavar en uno de ellos como lo había hecho cuando regresó al _servicio _de Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew, sentado tan insignificante en su silla, temiendo hasta de su misma sombra.

Era una vergüenza que alguien como él se considerara un mortífago, no asustaba ni a una mosca. Pero, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía como el traidor que era, como el motivo de que perdiera a Lily, en cambio, esta noche, los recuerdos parecían tan frescos como el amargo 1ro de Noviembre, cuando las buenas y malas noticias tocaron a su puerta.

Deseaba irse en contra de la pequeña rata, atravesarle la garganta con la varita. Gracias a Merlín logró controlarse y tomó asiento justo a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo.

Fue cuestión de pocos minutos más cuando todos los mortífagos se encontraban reunidos y de inmediato apareció Voldemort. Sinceramente esperaba ver al otro, al que Dumbledore había declarado que venía del pasado, pero no…esta noche no tendría la _dicha_ de volver a verlo.

El mago oscuro se sentó en su gran sillón, con la serpiente siguiéndolo de cerca y luego subiendo hasta el respaldo. Entrelazó las manos frente a si, con una maléfica sonrisa.

-Otro glorioso día para nosotros, señores- siseó el mago con una mueca triunfal en su cara de serpiente –Hoy puede ver, un gran espectáculo- se hizo un silencio, donde Voldemort esperaba que alguno de sus mortífagos preguntara por qué. Y la primera en hablar fue la más fiel de sus seguidores.

-¿Mi señor?- hizo una reverencia -¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?-

-Creo…- hizo otra pausa para acariciar la cabeza de Nagini –Que Severus podría contarnos todo con mayor detalle-

Las miradas rápidamente volaron al maestro de pociones que se mantuvo imperturbable, pensando en qué se refería Voldemort. ¿Algo bueno, para los mortífagos?

-No seas modesto- le incitó el mago oscuro clavando su mirada viperina en el maestro de pociones y usando la legilimencia en él.

Las escenas de la pelea en el comedor volaron entre los recuerdos del profesor, ocultando los detalles de vital importancia.

-…si, a eso me refiero-

-Un espectáculo digno de ver, mi señor. La orden peleando entre sí es algo que no creí que vería nunca- las caras de los mortífagos se mostraron sorprendidas ante tal declaración. Además de algunos susurros que se escucharon con eco en la sala.

-Este solo es el inicio- anunció Voldemort fuertemente, levantándose de su silla, de inmediato los demás lo imitaron –La orden será destruída por dentro, antes de que podamos volver a atacarlos-

Las risas macabras de satisfacción de los mortífagos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Tenemos un plan, mi señor?- se atrevió a preguntar uno

-Más que eso, Lucius. Tenemos ayuda extra- las puertas de la oscura sala se abrieron por sí solas, revelando poco a poco, lo que Snape temía y que ahora confirmaba con miedo.

Lord Voldemort, de 1981, entró con paso firme, seguido de un pequeño séquito desenmascarado. Donde pudo reconocer a Bellatrix, y a muchos otros de los presentes. A Peter… ¿No se suponía que el merodeador se encontraba en la mansión? ¿Cómo había salido? Eso no era bueno, no era para nada bueno. Tenía que decirle a Dumbledore en cuanto pudiera.

Pero otra figura que le llamó la atención, fue su reflejo con 15 años menos. De la misma edad que la de los merodeadores que habían parado en este tiempo. Su cara tan pálida como siempre, pero…con una sola diferencia. Los mismo ideales del pasado.

Un joven equivocado que había terminado siguiendo malos pasos y perdiendo todo lo que tenía por eso. Un joven que pronto se arrepentiría de lo que estaba siendo.

Sus miradas se conectaron cuando el otro levantó la cabeza, ambos se mostraban sorprendidos y un poco aturdidos, para deleite del Voldemort del pasado.

-Vaya, vaya…si es mi joven mortífago. Me alegra verte todavía entre nosotros, Severus- siseó, examinando de arriba abajo a su seguidor. –Espero que siga siendo de utilidad- comentó Voldemort a su yo _más viejo. _

-Un valioso espía en la orden del fénix- asintió el otro con descaro –Que nos ha traído mucha información valiosa-

El joven Snape no evitó sentirse…confundido. ¿Seguía siendo mortífago? ¿Espiaba a la orden del fénix?

-Ah, claro…claro. Desde la salida de Peter, necesitábamos a un reemplazo- continuó el mago oscuro del pasado

-¿Re…reem…reemplazo?- tartamudeó Peter

_Claro_ pensó Snape _Él tampoco ha tenido la oportunidad de salir de la mansión._

-Así es Colagusano- comenzó su líder –Desde la muerte de los Potter, tú has tenido que vivir en tu forma animaga con una familia pobre…- sonrió maléficamente –Claro, hasta que Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban para intentar asesinarte…-

-¿Lily…James, muertos…familia, animago?- tartamudeó el hombre sin poder procesar la información que se le había soltado de golpe.

-Después aclararé tus dudas, Colagusano- continuó Voldemort –Ya que queremos algo de ti-

Ambos magos oscuros sonrieron idénticamente, con la misma mueca malvada.

-Los demás pueden irse- anunció Lord Voldemort –Les avisaremos de los nuevos planes, después…-

o-o-o-o-o

Sirius apenas caía en su segundo sueño cuando el alboroto en la cama que dormía lo despertó. Para él era mejor dormir como Padfoot, ya que no ocupaba mucho espacio y se mantenía alerta, así que había decidido acostarse a los pies de la cama de su ahijado. De inmediato supo qué andaba mal.

Brincó de la cama y volvió a su forma humana rápidamente, se acercó preocupado a su ahijado que se retorcía en sueños y daba pequeños gritos de dolor que estaban haciendo hasta a Sirius sufrir.

-¿Harry?- intentó el animago moviendo a su ahijado un poco por los hombros en un intento por despertarlo pero no obtuvo respuesta –Harry…- intentó un poco más fuerte mientras la desesperación subía –Harry…Harry-

Sabía que el pobre muchacho no tenía pesadillas normales, que ni en eso podía estar en pasas. Conocía los sueños con Voldemort, las visiones, pero admitía que nunca lo había visto mientras estas pasaban y comenzaba a darle miedo ¿Qué debía hacer?

La respuesta vino de inmediato, mantener la cabeza fría y no caer en pánico. Un poco tarde quizás. Pero luchó por calmarse y al fin lo logró, se acercó más a su ahijado, tenía que despertarlo de lo que sea que estuviera viendo, si seguía así no descansaría y se podría hacer daño.

Pensó que lo mejor sería llamar a Remus, quizás él sabría que hacer, pero cuando hizo el mínimo intento de alejarse, notó lo roja que estaba la cicatriz de Harry, de una manera amenazante indicando que podría ponerse a sangrar como en la tarde. De inmediato tomó un paño que se encontraba dentro de un tazón con agua a lado de la cama y lo apretó contra su frente.

De inmediato los movimientos bruscos cesaron, pero Harry no despertaba y seguía quejándose.

-Harry…- decidió intentar por quinta vez, tampoco hubo respuesta. ¿Tendría que esperara a que pasara? Pero estaba seguro de que no dejaría a su ahijado solo mientras pasaba por esa maldita pesadilla.

Mientras los minutos pasaban, hubo momentos en que las cosas empeoraron al punto de que Sirius comenzó a rogar que todo pasara, desesperado por el sufrimiento de su ahijado. Aunque poco después, el dolor comenzó a ceder y desaparecer, Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Harry…soy Sirius, Harry ¿Puedes escucharme?- llamó algo desesperado el hombre para asegurarse de que no había daños mayores en su ahijado que un pañuelo lleno de sangre.

-¿Si…Sirius?- susurró débilmente el muchacho, tratando de enfocar a su padrino. Sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y no recordaba lo que había pasado, tenía la mente nublada.

-Si, aquí estoy Harry, no te preocupes, todo está bien- aseguró el hombre con alegría mientras tomaba la mano de su ahijado y le daba un apretón reconfortante –Buscaré a la señora Pomfrey- susurró el animago en el oído de Harry y quiso soltar su mano para poder ir pero el joven no lo dejó, se aferró más a la extremidad.

-No… por favor- suplicó –Estoy bien-

Sirius suspiró resignado a que no podía moverse sin dejar a Harry y a esas horas tampoco estaba seguro de poder localizar a la enfermera. Optó por quedarse a lado de su ahijado y tratar de tenerlo lo más cómodo posible. Pero cuando el muchacho hizo intentos de sentarse, respingó de inmediato.

-Oh no, Harry…necesitas descanso- con una mano en el pecho trató de forzarlo a que se quedara con la cabeza en la almohada…

-Estoy cansado de estar así- suspiró

-Necesitas dormir, Harry. No sabes el susto que me llevé hoy-

-Lo siento- murmuró el joven sin darse por vencido y dejarse acostar de nuevo

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, debería ser yo. Pero eso lo hablaremos cuando estés mejor, necesitas…-

-No puedo volver a dormir- afirmó Harry conectando por primera vez su mirada con la de Sirius. El animago pudo ver todo el miedo que llenaba sus ojos, dejando en claro el hecho de que el sueño había sido espantado. Tampoco él quería dormir. Pero…

-Está bien- se dio por vencido Sirius, ayudando a Harry a sentarse bien y recargarse contra unas almohadas apiladas detrás de él. Sirius se acercó y quitó los zapatos para subirse a la cama y sentarse de la misma forma que Harry, a un lado de él.

Se quedaron por unos minutos en silencio, observando la oscura habitación que no tenía nada de entretenida.

-¿Quieres hablar de tu pesadilla?- preguntó inseguro el animago, Harry de inmediato negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior con dolor. Su padrino lo notó –Tranquilo, está bien- tomó un nuevo paño húmedo y lo apretó contra la frente de Harry. El muchacho suspiró agradecido por la acción y dejó caer su cabeza de lado hasta tocar el hombro de su padrino.

Cada pocos minutos, Sirius volvía a mojar el paño en agua helada. No pasaba por alto que la cicatriz de nuevo estaba sangrando, en menor medida pero sangre al fin. Preocupado miró el rostro de su ahijado, estaba exhausto, no había podido descansar mucho.

-Harry, deberías…-

-Por favor, no-

-Pero…- se detuvo el mismo rascándose la cabeza con frustración y mirando alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo que le pudiera dar una respuesta, pero el lugar estaba tan vacío como la clase de Adivinación.

A su mente se vino una idea.

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto- susurró por lo bajo, captando la mirada de su ahijado –Harry, ¿Quisieras bajar a la sala? No es que sea más cómodo que aquí pero, podemos pedir a la elfina de Dumbledore un té o…-

-Sería grandioso- aceptó el muchacho que estaba cansado de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Era tan… bizarro.

o-o-o-o

-Sirius…- bostezó Harry –Esto no es lo que tenía en mente-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó inocentemente el animago.

Claro, la idea había sido de Sirius así que las condiciones también las ponía él. Le dio a Harry la oportunidad de levantarse, pero tuvo que atraparlo antes de que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo. Entonces, si quería bajar a la sala, había una sola forma.

-Eres mi ahijado, mi responsabilidad y créeme que te estoy dando demasiada libertad al permitirte bajar a la sala, cuando creo que lo más conveniente sería estar descansando en tu cama. Así que no me vengas con "_tengo casi 17 años como para que me carguen"-_

El joven se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, Sirius lo tomó como una victoria.

-Pero…-

-Harry…- advirtió peligrosamente el merodeador –Mantén ese paño en tu cabeza, yo me encargo del resto. Y si dejamos de discutir, por lo menos mientras pasamos frente a la habitación de Remus…- con la cabeza señaló la puerta que seguro era la del licántropo y ambos guardaron un silencio cómplice.

La pasaron.

-Como decía, si Remus nos hubiera escuchado, te manda noqueado a la cama mientras a mi me tortura lenta y dolorosamente con fotos de la profesora McGonagall en el baño-

-¡¿Eso existe?- preguntó escandalizado el joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Remus dice que sí, y créeme que no lo quiero averiguar. Según yo, ese día no llevábamos cámara…- terminó pensativo

-¡Sirius!- reclamó Harry semi-divertido, cuando el repentino movimiento trajo una ola de mareo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

-Tranquilo, trata de calmarte- aconsejó el merodeador –Ya casi llegamos-

Como lo prometió, la sala ya estaba prácticamente a la vuelta del pasillo. Se adentraron en el lugar vacío, sumido en una infinita paz y silencio. Ambos hombres suspiraron aliviados.

Sirius procedió a dejar a Harry en uno de los sillones largos, colocando cuidadosamente su cabeza bajo dos cojines. Alejó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente de su ahijado y volvió a acomodar el paño moteado de rojo, contento de que solo fueran pequeñas gotas las que salían ahora. Después se encargaría de buscar la forma de detener eso.

Harry cerró los ojos al contacto de las tibias y suaves manos de su padrino, relajándose en el sillón. Sirius estaba razonablemente calmado para todo lo que imaginaba tenía en mente.

Su padrino se separó por uno segundos para acercar un sofá individual, muy cómodo a su parecer y se sentó a lado de Harry.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó

-Mucho, gracias-

-No tienes porque agradecer-

o-o-o-o

James no podía dormir, no después de todo lo que se había enterado. No después de no tener a su pequeño de un año cerca y que Lily le hablara más a una pared que a él. Pensó que sería buena una copita de Whisky de Fuego, no le quitaría las penas pero se le olvidarían por algunos minutos.

Se puso la bata de el pijama que les había convocado el director y se dirigió a la cocina, no creía que nadie estuviera despierto a las… 3 de la mañana. Pero escuchó unos susurros provenientes de la sala y no pudo evitar pegarse a la puerta. Las voces apenas eran audibles.

-_Sobre lo de esta tarde…-_

_-Si te piensas disculpar, olvídalo- sentenció seriamente el hombre –No es tu culpa, se que no he sentido ni visto la mitad de las cosas por las que has pasado y ahora con lo de Vol…-_

_-No es, por eso- cortó el muchacho, inseguro de continuar_

_-¿Entonces?...- hubo una pequeña pausa incómoda –Vamos, te podré ayudar si lo se. Quiero ayudarte- _

Se escuchó un suspiro resignado

-_Yo le dije a Dumbledore lo de ambos Voldemort… la orden peleó por mi culp…-_

_-No te atrevas a decirlo, no es para-nada-tu-culpa- _

_-Estaban a punto de atacarse entre ustedes- reclamó la voz joven_

_-Pero era por motivos que nos importaban, todos queríamos lo mejor para los nuestros-_

-_¿Peleando con tus amigos?-_

_-Harry, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Pero créeme que aunque me duela, tus padres quedaron en el pasado y te tengo a ti, ahora. No te puedo cambiar por nada, no puedo perderte por algo que no es exacto. Sabes que nadie asegura que las cosas salgan mejor, nadie me asegura que en lugar de que sean tus padres los que mueran, seas tú-_

_-Sirius…yo-_

_-Eres mi ahijado Harry, y tus padres querían que te protegiera. Murieron por ti y yo haré lo mismo. Pero si tengo que pelear contra sus versiones más jóvenes para mantenerte a salvo, así será-_

_o-o-o-o-o_

_¿Yo, Más malvada? Jajaja. Lo acepto, quiero ver a los trece reviews que me pidieron que actualizara rápido =D y a los que no dejaron review también. Miren que esto se llama milagro o capítulo hehehe. Deje review el que quiere en una semana el próximo capi!_

_Anypotter_

_p.d. Poll en mi profile_


	12. Segunda Oportunidad

_**Anuncios: Si, desparecí por un mes, llámese corte de vacaciones del Internet..buaaa. Pero, por eso…muajaja logré adelantar 7 capítulos a esta historia de la misma longitud del que leerán..los llamo "El 7 de la locura" porque creo que 7 capis en una semana son un gran logro, porque son largos y llenos de mis locuras más grandes, créanlos.**_

_**De aquí por favor no pasen los que sufren del azúcar o del corazón. =D**_

_**Piii..pi…pi…piiii…pii….**_

_**Ese pitido es mi detector de amenazas a mi persona así que hagan el favor de vaciar sus bolsillos y dejar sus varitas que se les entregarán al final del capi, una vez que dejen review =D Oye..tu…si tu! Deja esa granada aquí,… y el cuchillo, la daga, el hacha, los perros asesinos…los ninjas contratados..todo se tiene que dejar aquí por mi seguridad.**_

_**Pii..pi…**_

_**Esa pistola, ese pedazo punzo cortante de vidrio… vacíen sus calcetines señores.**_

_**Muy bien, pueden empezar a leer, los paramédicos están sobre aviso por ataques cardiacos.**_

_**any**_

_-Harry, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Pero créeme que aunque me duela, tus padres quedaron en el pasado y te tengo a ti, ahora. No te puedo cambiar por nada, no puedo perderte por algo que no es exacto. Sabes que nadie asegura que las cosas salgan mejor, nadie me asegura que en lugar de que sean tus padres los que mueran, seas tú-_

_-Sirius…yo-_

_-Eres mi ahijado Harry, y tus padres querían que te protegiera. Murieron por ti y yo haré lo mismo. Pero si tengo que pelear contra sus versiones más jóvenes para mantenerte a salvo, así será-_

o-o-o-o-

…**Segunda Oportunidad…**

_-Eres mi ahijado Harry, y tus padres querían que te protegiera. Murieron por ti y yo haré lo mismo. Pero si tengo que pelear contra sus versiones más jóvenes para mantenerte a salvo, así será-_

Eran frases muy fuertes, muy reveladoras que Sirius Black nunca debió haber dicho sin asegurarse primero de que estaban solos. Debía haber puesto un hechizo para no ser escuchados, porque ya no eran las únicas personas en la casa, y cualquiera que pudiera escuchar lo que acaba de decir, si era de un tiempo pasado, podría sacar muchas conclusiones. Ciertas y equivocadas, cercanas a la realidad o solo a lo que querían que fuera.

0-0-0-0-

James sabía que al acercarse a escuchar detrás de una puerta estaba traicionando la confianza del viejo Dumbledore, pero la verdad era que todavía no le daban motivos lo suficientemente buenos para tratar de hacer un mejor futuro que el que ahora estaban viviendo. Era una pesadilla el pensar que en 15 años más, las cosas seguirían igual o peor.

Así que dejando guardada la voz de la conciencia, había pegado la oreja a la puerta, en busca de información reveladora, de valiosa importancia.

_-Sobre lo de esta tarde…-_

_-Si te piensas disculpar, olvídalo- sentenció seriamente el hombre –No es tu culpa, se que no he sentido ni visto la mitad de las cosas por las que has pasado y ahora con lo de Vol…-_

_-No es, por eso- cortó el muchacho, inseguro de continuar_

_-¿Entonces?...- hubo una pequeña pausa incómoda –Vamos, te podré ayudar si lo se. Quiero ayudarte- _

James escuchó un suspiro resignado y despegó su cabeza de la puerta. Esa solo era una plática de… ¿Familia? No podría conseguir información importante así, no creyó que algo que llamara su atención dentro de esas palabras. Solo se paró a un lado de la puerta, contemplando el llamativo color del líquido dentro de la copa, como si pudiera hacerlo cambiar de color con solo verlo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se había acabado la copa de Whisky de Fuego y los susurros habían cesado. No es que le interesara mucho lo que se había dicho, así que se dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha de nuevo a su habitación.

Sin saber, que había perdido una gran oportunidad de descubrir todo lo que les ocultaban.

o-o-o-o-

Remus se había levantado temprano pues quería ver cómo había pasado la noche su amigo. Así que circulaba por los pasillos de la mansión fresco como una calabaza. Admitía que se sentía nervioso de ver en qué tanto había pensado Sirius, ese hombre era difícil de entender la mayoría de las veces y para tomar una decisión tan importante como la de hacerse cargo del adolescente más buscado por los problemas. Era como si Sirius se cuidara a si mismo a la edad de quince, con pequeñas diferencias y agregando que Harry era perseguido por un mago tenebroso, que tenía todos los ojos del mundo encima de él y que podía llegar a ser muy frágil.

Confiaba en el sano juicio de su amigo, ya antes le había demostrado que podía ser responsable si quería.

Tocó a la puerta suavemente, no quería solo entrar sin dar aviso. Podría encontrar a Sirius en paños menores –y no es que no lo conociera desde sus años en Hogwarts- pero, no le apetecía agarrar al animago en una situación vergonzosa. No estaba de ánimo para insignificancias.

Al no recibir respuesta, juntó el entrecejo y tocó un poco más fuerte, imaginando que el hombre tenía un sueño muy profundo del cual no sería fácil sacarlo. Decidió echar un vistazo solo para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza levemente, supo que algo no iba bien. Terminó de abrir por completo la puerta para no encontrar absolutamente a nadie y eso hizo que sus niveles de preocupación se dispararan.

¿Dónde se podía haber metido Sirius? Era una buena pregunta y deseaba fervientemente que el animago se hubiera movido de esa habitación por su propio pie y no por motivos adversos a él. Pero, no era solo la ausencia del animago. Sirius podría ir a donde quisiera siempre y cuando no pusiera en riesgo a los demás y eso envolvía a Harry. ¿Dónde estaba el muchacho? Se suponía que no podía ir a ningún lado después del estado en el que se encontraba, ¿Había cambiado algo, o había pasado una emergencia?

No quería pensar en eso pero era la única solución que se le ocurría, no esperaba lo que estaba pasando y la verdad lo inquietaba demasiado. Salió como bólido de la habitación en busca de aquellos dos.

Revisó en cada una de las habitaciones que estaban vacías, se paseó de piso en piso buscando algo que le pudiera dar una pista o un indicio de dónde se encontraban ahijado y padrino, pero al paso del tiempo, al no encontrar a nadie comenzaba a pensar en la peor de las situaciones y esa era que, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, alguien hubiera logrado penetrar en la mansión Dumbledore –de nuevo- y hubiera intentado llevarse a Harry, su padrino obviamente saldría en su defensa.

_-¡Basta Remus, no dejes a tu imaginación volar de ese modo, déjate de pesimismos!- _se obligó a pensar. Solo eran conjeturas las que hacía, pero dados los recientes sucesos, no podía evitar pensar en lo que peor que podía haber pasado en lugar de tratar de encontrar una solución razonable.

-_Piensa como Sirius, piensa como Sirius ¿Qué podría estar haciendo a estas horas de la mañana?- _la respuesta llegó al hombre en cuanto terminó de formular la pregunta –_Comer- _¿Pero…dejar solo a Harry? No se quería adelantar a cosas que no sabía cómo habían pasado, así que se limitó a seguir su propia idea e investigar en la cocina. Deseaba con toda su alma encontrarlo y pedirle explicaciones.

o-o-o-o

Llegó sin aliento al lugar, había tratado de no desesperarse pero terminó corriendo por la ansiedad y se vio decepcionado al no encontrar a nadie. Su cabeza comenzaba de nuevo a sugerirle aquello que no podía pensar, así que optó por preguntarle a Dumbledore si acaso sabía algo. Llamó a uno de los elfos del viejo mago y le dijeron que había salido, que no regresaría hasta más tarde.

De inmediato descartó la idea de que el hombre supiera algo, de ser así, se lo hubiera dicho. La desaparición de Sirius y Harry comenzaba a atormentarlo en la base de su cabeza y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero tenía que encontrar algo, una simple pista que le indicara dónde se habían metido y si acaso había pasado algo malo.

Pensó en llamar por red flu al director, creyendo que quizás se podría encontrar en Hogwarts y era lo mejor que se le ocurría. Sus fallidos intentos de mantenerse en calma ya habían desaparecido por completo.

Entró con gran velocidad a la sala, recordaba haber visto una chimenea ahí. Pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, dejando que el aire de sus pulmones escapara por completo. Un gran perro negro estaba acostado cómodamente en un sillón, dejando que una de sus patas delanteras colgara por delante con gran gracia. En ese momento la sangre se le comenzó a aglomerar en la cabeza, mientras su mente maquilaba ya ciertas ideas:

-_¿Cuál sería la mejor forma de despertar a Sirius?- _contempló al durmiente animal mientras se acercaba más y más, sin contar que a cada paso, una idea florecía en su mente.

_-¿Gritándole? ¿Con un chorro de agua bien helada? ¿Una maldición? ¿Tirándolo del sillón? ¿De un manotazo?..._

Todas las opciones eran igual de buenas y el licántropo sonrió malévolamente para sí mismo, hasta llegó a pensar en cómo acomodar todas las ideas juntas, causando el mayor daño que podía el hombre que estaba dormido tan cómodamente. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando estuvo a dos pasos de Sirius y notó que no estaba solo.

_¿Harry? _De nuevo todo tipo de ideas absurdas comenzaron a aparecer en un su mente, así que mejor optó por despertar al animago para que le dijera qué rayos pasaba.

-Sirius…- sacudió un poco al animal que parecía tener un sueño muy pesado. Resopló antes de intentarlo de nuevo –Sirius, SIRIUS- el perro desapareció en menos de un segundo, dejando ver a un asustado y somnoliento hombre.

-¿Qué…Remus…qué?- se talló los ojos con rapidez para aclarar su visión y ver a su amigo cruzado de brazos, con una mirada que exigía una buena explicación. _-¿Explicación de qué?- _pensó el animago.

La pregunta fue tan obvia en la cara de Sirius que Remus ladeó la cabeza y le indicó al muchacho dormido en el sofá de un lado. En ese momento, una pizca de vergüenza adornó la cara del Black.

-Eh…nos, ¿Fuiste a buscarnos a la habitación?- preguntó inseguro, aunque ya lo podía dar por hecho.

-Los _fui _a buscar a la habitación- afirmó severo

-Lo siento Remus, en verdad, es que Harry…- comenzó su explicación que fue cortada por la mano en alto de Remus.

-Sirius, solo quiero saber ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza para salir de la habitación junto a Harry en la condición en la que están las cosas? Sin contar que estabas en tu forma animaga y tu ahijado completamente reconocible a la vista de cualquiera- no se escuchaba enojado, no mucho. Más que nada se encontraba confundido por las repentinas decisiones del merodeador, y éste siempre tenía explicación a todo.

Aguardó unos momentos, dándole tiempo de despertarse al otro hombre.

-Harry tuvo una pesadilla- contestó finalmente el hombre tratando de reprimir un bostezo llevándose la mano a la boca. –Si, ya se que piensas que en qué cabeza cabe semejante estupidez. Por qué por una pesadilla, salir a una simple sala y quedarse dormidos en los sillones…-

-Sirius, Sirius, calma. No te estoy juzgando ni nada, solo quiero que me expliques- el licántropo le sonrió sinceramente a su amigo, lo cual agradeció mucho el otro. Se acercó a Harry y quitó un poco de cabello de su frente con sumo cuidado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al verlo dormir tan tranquilo después la noche pasada.

-Solo fue una mala noche- insistió sin darle mucha importancia –Ambos necesitábamos un respiro-

Remus se acercó más y le palmeó la espalda a su amigo.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado que me digas eso-

Los dos comenzaron a reírse por las nuevas noticias y las preocupaciones despejadas. Hasta que escucharon ruidos del otro lado de las puertas.

-¡Es hora de desayunar!- razonó Remus de inmediato, pensando en las personas que estaban por fuera ya en gran movimiento. Cualquiera de ellos podría entrar a la sala en cualquier segundo.

Ambos amigos se miraron espantados.

-Entendí la indirecta- comentó una joven voz adormilada. Sirius y Remus se sonrojaron un poco por haberlo despertado. Entonces Harry se comenzó a levantar sin problema alguno, hasta quedar sentado en el sillón. Se echó la capucha sobre la cabeza, entonces pudo bostezar y tallarse los ojos tranquilamente. Su padrino se sentó a su lado, dejando que se recargara en su hombro. Los dos habían sido despertados de manera un poco abrupta y querían algunas horas más de sueño.

-Deberían ir a dormir- sugirió Remus al notar los lentos movimientos de ambos –Y no creo que quieran estar presentes en el desayuno de hoy- añadió con cierto escalofrío que Sirius de inmediato captó. Recordaba que ayer, el licántropo había llegado a su habitación pidiendo clemencia y que lo dejara tomar las comidas con él y con Harry, pues Lily y James se habían peleado, no era para menos.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó inocentemente Harry al no descifrar el por qué de las palabras, miradas y acciones tan extrañas de ambos merodeadores. No veía nada malo y él quería ver a sus amigos.

-Bueno…- comenzó indeciso su padrino –Digamos que habrá un gran espectáculo- al notar la poca reacción de Harry continuó –Tu padre y tu madre tuvieron una pequeña discusión ayer y pues…con algunos años de experiencia, podemos prevenir y saltarnos algunos incidentes. No hay por que salir dañados- terminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Aunque puede ser muy interesante de ver- añadió Remus, recordando que era una de esas pocas oportunidades que tendría el joven para conocer a sus padres –Pero si te decimos _"agáchate" _te tiras al suelo, si te decimos _"corre" _ni siquiera nos esperes, y si te decimos que no digas palabra alguna, tú naciste mudo-

Harry podría haber esperado esa explicación por parte de Sirius, pero al parecer su antiguo maestro de DCAO comenzaba a mostrar su lado merodeador. No era por menospreciarlo ni nada, pero Harry había comenzado a creer que Remus solo era uno más en el grupo, al igual que Peter. NO lo comparaba con la rata, pero no podía imaginar al hombre haciendo una broma junto a su padrino.

o-o-o-o-o-

Tenían que comer, claro que todos tenían que recibir el alimento más importante del día. La mesa estaba casi llena a excepción de que el Sr. Weasley se había ido a trabajar temprano al ministerio, de Snape ni siquiera les importaba la ausencia, y el viejo Dumbledore todavía no llegaba de su tan secreta misión. La cual, solo Regulus tenía el conocimiento de ésta.

Como se haría costumbre, los únicos que podían andar por la casa sin capucha eran los personajes del pasado, pues no había peligro para ellos dentro de esa casa, una vez que se fueran, solo serían recuerdos de aquellos presentes que tuvieron la dicha de volverlos a ver. Por el contrario, aquellos que sí pertenecían a ese tiempo, no podían hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Porque podrían dar pistas o revelar mucho a los invitados, incluso podrían sacar conclusiones falsas y otras no tan erradas. Todos ellos eran miembros de la orden del Fénix, eran inteligentes y suspicaces.

-¿Quién de ustedes se suponía que era Remus?-

Claro que en todos lados había sus excepciones. El joven Black preguntó en voz alta al confundir entre todos los encapuchados a la versión mayor de su amigo licántropo. Nadie contestó nada.

-Vamos, ni que lo quisiera matar- añadió Sirius ante el silencio expectante. Iba a decir más cuando una mirada de Lily bastó para que aparentara que no tenía boca.

Nadie se atrevería a molestar a la pelirroja bajo ninguna circunstancias. Continuaron en pequeñas charlas con aquellos que tenían a un lado.

Harry había olvidado probar bocado o siquiera tomar su tenedor cuando se puso a repasar los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de la joven Orden. Moody no tenía muchas diferencias, al igual que la rata traidora de Peter, pero los demás, vaya. Estudió primero al joven Remus, se veía más enérgico y joven, sin muchas arrugas en su rostro y notablemente fuerte. Las penas en sus ojos no eran visibles como ahora. Luego pasó a Sirius, para ser el segundo llevaba ya muchas diferencias. Como aquellas facciones un poco más finas y cuidadas, como la de alguien mucho más joven y menos preocupado por el futuro. Solo por él, sin tener que cuidar o velar por alguien más. Sus ojos revelaban tantas vivencias felices de Hogwarts que le era imposible comparar con las penas de Azkaban…

Algo obstruyó su vista y sacudió la cabeza varias veces para notarlo bien. Frente a él se había atravesado la mano de su padrino, que estaba sentado a un lado de él.

-No hay nada de provechoso en comparar, Harry- susurró apenas audible en su oído, haciendo al joven sonrojarse aunque no lo pudiera ver –No te preocupes por eso-

-Las cosas son tan diferentes- replicó por lo bajo el Gryffindor

-Lo son, pero creo que habíamos quedado en que no cambiaría el pasado por lo qu…-

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron como si el viento las hubiera empujado, de inmediato la mayoría levantaron sus varitas apuntando en esa dirección, pero solo encontraron al viejo Moody que cojeaba con gran rapidez hasta la mesa. Ignoró por completo a los del pasado y su vista se clavó en la actual orden, que lo veía en espera de que hablara.

-Otro ataque al Callejón Diagon- sentenció seriamente –Vamos-

Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Kingsley se levantaron de sus asientos de inmediato. Pero Moody se giró a la otra orden que también hacía lo mismo. Le lanzó la mirada más peligrosa que podía poner, pero aún así no logró que se quedaran sentados.

-¡¿Y ustedes a dónde creen que van?- solo Peter se encogió ante ese tono de voz

-Somos parte de la orden- atacó James –Si dicen "_Hay un ataque" _la orden va-

-¡Pero ustedes no son la orden de éste tiempo!- regresó el ex-auror –Ustedes no deben intervenir en nada de lo que está pasando ahora. Si matan a alguno que no debe morir, el futuro cambiará por completo-

Se hizo un incómodo silencio donde muchos razonaron las palabras de Alastor. Sirius fue el primero en hablar, y muy inseguro.

-¿A…alguien que no debe morir?- preguntó incrédulo –Así que alguno de nosotros no debe de morir ahora, porque… ¿Tiene que morir en el pasado?-

Se formó otro corto silencio donde Moody se dio cuenta de su error, y la orden del presente se quedó tan tiesa como una estatua. Sabían que el silencio que guardaban solo les estaba dando la razón a sus sospechas, pero las palabras no podían salir de sus bocas por más que quisieran. Trataban de encontrar la forma de desmentir lo que se había dicho, desgraciadamente ellos también estaban shockeados por esas palabras.

-No se lo pueden tomar así- comenzó quien menos esperaban –Al decir sobre _"alguien que no debe morir" _se refiere a que no podemos arriesgarnos a tentar nuestra suerte de esa manera. ¿Qué tal si muriera Moody? Su presente no existiría ni su futuro, si acaso tiene, tampoco. ¿Qué tal si no le tocaba morir? Pero por estar peleando en una lucha que no es suya, desaparece. ¿Cuántas cosas no ha hecho desde hace casi 16 años a la fecha? Su papel desaparece, todo lo que hizo también. ¿Y si en un futuro es una pieza importante para poder derrotar a Voldemort?-

Las miradas perplejas tanto de pasados y presentes eran indescriptibles. Los primeros porque no esperaban verlo de esa forma, y pensándolo bien, el muchacho tenía razón, no se podían arriesgar a jugar en un tiempo que no era suyo. Cuando a ellos les tocara su turno, sabrían que hacer.

Los demás sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos desde los pies a la cabeza por la explicación de Harry. Sabían que el mayor deseo del muchacho era poder tener a sus padres, no se tenía que ser adivino. ¿Pero ser él quien les arrebatara la oportunidad de saber la verdad? Seguramente sabía que era demasiado peligroso apostar al tiempo, pero era injusto que no conservara la ilusión de que las cosas pudieran ser distintas. Él pudiera cambiar las cosas, Harry estaba en todo su derecho. Y estaba sacrificando esa gran oportunidad, dando a los del presente, una esperanza de continuar la guerra y ganarla, así como era actualmente.

-Hay que irnos- sentenció Moody seriamente, dedicándolo lo más parecido a una sonrisa a Harry.

De nuevo comenzó el movimiento de los 4 miembros que se encontraban en el comedor mientras los demás volvían a tomar sus lugares en la mesa, resignados a que las cosas debían ser así.

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó Sirius y se acercó a su ahijado, lo abrazó fuertemente. Entre su túnica sintió un asentimiento de cabeza –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti- completó despegándose de él y poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

Remus, Kingsley y Tonks ya iban detrás del ex-auror, lo que apresuró al animago.

-No te preocupes, volveré-

Salió corriendo del comedor tras los demás, y se pudo escuchar el crujir de las llamas de la red flu cuando salió de la casa. Harry volvió a sentarse en su lugar con un suspiro. No se dio cuenta hasta minutos después que todos lo miraban.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a la defensiva

De inmediato continuaron con el desayuno, pero Harry todavía sentía las miradas de sus amigos de vez en cuando sobre él. Y ahora que lo pensaba… estudió la mesa y se dio cuenta de que solo estaban ellos –sin ningún adulto responsable- bajo la estricta mirada conspiradora de la orden del pasado. La sonrisa de su padre no le daba buena espina.

-Y…- intentó James llamando la atención de todos -¿Por qué estamos tan separados? Sobran como 10 lugares- ondeó la varita alegremente y en menos de un parpadeo, la larga mesa rectangular se había convertido en una circular, hecha a la medida para los únicos que desayunaban. Harry quien había se había quedado solo al lado izquierdo, ahora estaba sentado junto a su madre. Neville del otro lado, lo mismo.

-¡Si!- exclamó el joven Sirius muy animado –Hablar de larga distancia nos sale más tedioso- la mirada que intercambiaron él y James eran de temerse -¿Acaso no es la mejor idea que hemos tenido desde que llegamos a este tiempo?- preguntó en voz alta, solo para recibir un coro de:

-No- por parte de todos los jóvenes

-Ah…- continuó James –Así que… todos ustedes son jóvenes- sonrió aún más –Deben estudiar en Hogwarts-

-Disculpe Sr. Potter, pero no crea que será capaz de sacar información por nosotros- contestó Hermione serenamente, luego sorteaba su capucha para llevar el tenedor con fruta a su boca.

-Nah- secundó Sirius -¿Quién dijo que les queremos sacar información aprovechando que no hay ningún adulto presente que logre impedirlo, que no tengamos tampoco a ningún Albus Dumbledore presente que nos haga entrar en razón o que sepamos las mejores tácticas para conseguir lo que queremos?-

-¿Cómo creen?- rió James

-Es precaución Sr. Potter- habló esta vez Ginny –Siendo ustedes unos de los más famosos alborotadores que han pisado Hogwarts…si, es protección y prevención-

-¿Somos famosos?- corearon ambos hombres con sonrisas enmarcando sus rostros de oreja a oreja

-¿Cómo saben que somos nosotros? Seguro que mi hijo les ha de haber dicho- intentó James, empezando con sus tácticas.

Para fortuna de Harry, la capucha impidió que todos vieran como palidecía. Nadie saltó o se atragantó con la comida ante las palabras del hombre, pues ya lo tenían controlado. Sabían que intentarían algo como eso.

-La verdad, si creen que vamos a contestar cosas como esas, nos subestiman- intercedió Ron. -Además, mejor vayamos por el camino de lo seguro. Ustedes ya saben que tenemos a un Remus Lupin con 15 años más, ¿Habría algo de raro que él nos hubiera dicho?-

La frustración se hizo presente en los rostros de James y Sirius, mientras Lily reía suavemente.

-Están subestimándolos demasiado- les dijo la pelirroja a los merodeadores –Ellos están metidos en la orden, ¿Esperaban menos o que fueran lo suficientemente tontos para que cayeran en sus trampas? Los demás no se hubieran ido tan calmados de no saber que los muchachos se las arreglarían para burlar los pésimos intentos de ustedes dos-

-¡¿Pésimos?- reclamó Sirius –Me ofendes Lily, de verdad. Yo en mis años de Hogwar…- se calló de inmediato ante la mirada de la esposa de su mejor amigo. Algo que hizo reír a los demás.

-Por otro lado…- las risas cesaron al igual que como Sirius antes, cuando la pelirroja se giró a los muchachos, ellos sabían que estaban en serios problemas. Los merodeadores podían ser fáciles de evadir, pero ella… tenía reputación de dura. Y en esos ojos verdes esmeralda, vieron que estaban en problemas -…son muy jóvenes para estar metidos en estos temas de guerra ¿No les parece?-

-Sra. Potter- comenzó Fred –Como creo se han dado cuenta, estamos aquí porque somos…-

-…Familia de los verdaderos miembros- completó George

-Y ustedes son gemelos- victoreó la pelirroja. Vio como ambos se encogían y los demás se congelaban –Tranquilos, ni que cuando regresara al pasado me fuera a dedicar a matar a todos los gemelos del mundo. Pero tienen razón, una respuesta muy inteligente para evadir mi pregunta, porque eso no era exactamente lo que pregunté-

-Deja de atormentar a los muchachos Lily- intentó Alice –Ya estableciste el punto de que son demasiado inteligentes para sacarles información con simples jugarretas-

-Cierto, muy cierto. Pero lo que pretendo no es sacarles información- contrarió la pelirroja –Me resultan interesantes-

De nuevo los muchachos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos por la mirada de la mujer que parecía tener vista de rayos X y veía por debajo de sus capuchas. Ron le dio un ligero pisotón a Hermione para que saliera en defensa de todos ellos, ya que por lo menos él, temía meter la pata y el buen escape que tenían armado –desde antes- se fuera a la basura con una sola palabra.

-Si, desde que los vi por primera vez, sabía que tenían que ver algo con los miembros de la orden, obviamente. Hasta mi hijo de un año tiene que ver con la organización porque a veces me toca llevarlo a las reuniones…-

Harry se mantenía impávido a todos los comentarios a su alrededor, intentando ignorarlos, pero cuando su madre comenzó a hablar de él no pudo hacerse más el que no escuchaba y al igual que sus compañeros, comenzó a prestar atención para contraatacar cualquier cosa que ella pudiera decir, de una manera inteligente.

-…no es lo mismo, saber de la orden, que ser de la orden- entrelazó ambas manos sobre la mesa y miró la poca actividad en ellos, no había logrado dar en el punto –Quiero decir, ustedes notablemente conocen el movimiento en todo esto. No son simples jóvenes observando del otro lado del cristal sin saber qué pasa. Aquellos más grandes les tienen una gran confianza, platican los temas y sucesos diarios frente a ustedes como si en realidad tuvieran que enterarse…como si-

-¿Cómo si nos estuvieran preparando, cómo si los fuéramos a suplantar en varios años?- interrumpió Harry, sus amigos abrieron los ojos considerablemente bajo las sombras de la capucha. –Sra. Potter, una guerra no distingue de edades o de bandos. En una guerra, todos sufren por igual. Estoy seguro de que tanto en el pasado como en el presente, las familias tratan de informar a sus hijos sobre lo que pasa fuera de casa o de la escuela, para que nada los tome por sorpresa y puedan estar preparados para situaciones inesperadas…-

Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró.

-…los padres pasan el conocimiento a sus hijos, pero solo pueden pasarles lo que saben y sus experiencias. La orden por otro lado, sabe más que nadie en el frente contra Voldemort, más de lo que la sociedad en general. Al estar vinculados con ellos, puede ser que nosotros también sepamos más, o nos importa saber. También, quizás estamos acostumbrados a la información que nos rodea. Y si lo quiere ver del lado de los jóvenes… somos demasiado curiosos para el gusto de la orden. No es, exactamente, que nos estén entrenando. ¿Qué padre quiere que su hijo peleé en algo así? Nosotros simplemente nos damos por informados-

Hubo un silencio donde aquellos del pasado procesaron la lógica de las palabras de aquél desconocido joven. Incluso el joven Dumbledore que venía llegando, alcanzó a escuchar todo el discurso y se quedó sorprendido por aquél enigmático personaje de cara oculta.

Los amigos de Harry digirieron las palabras para apoyar esa explicación.

Lily estrechó la mirada y se dio por vencida.

-Eres un muchacho_ demasiado_ listo- recalcó.

-¿Genes, tal vez?- contestó inocentemente Harry

-No- contestó rápidamente ella –Podrás tener la voz de un muchacho pero tus palabras son de alguien con experiencia, alguien que ha vivido lo suficiente y que tiene mucho valor para enfrentar los problemas…- se corrió un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja -…¿Cómo lo se? Parece que controlas muy bien esta situación, por lo estáticos que están tus amigos tú eres como una especie de líder para ellos, sin mencionar que te atreves a mencionar a Voldemort por su nombre-

Hermione supo que debía intervenir.

-Temerle al nombre solo agranda el temor al hombre- Lily asintió con una sonrisa por aquellas palabras.

-Exacto, ustedes son dignos de ser miembros de la orden-

-Y denle con la orden…!¿Que no hay otros temas que…?- Ron se llevó ambas manos a la boca por su comentario imprudente

-No significa que no sean todavía unos niños- sonrió la pelirroja al ver que había logrado que uno de ellos se dejara llevar por sus verdaderos pensamientos.

Los otros fulminaron con sus invisibles miradas al Weasley. Lily se dio por satisfecha, por ahora.

-¡Bueno!- exclamó James enérgicamente juntando ambas manos en un aplauso –Ya que quieren hablar de otros temas, sigamos con nuestros pésimos intentos de sacarles datos, ¿Te parece Sirius?-

-Excelente James-

Harry alejó su plato y se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, argumentando que ya había terminado de desayunar. Sus amigos lo siguieron con la vista mientras él caminaba tranquilamente a la salida.

-¡Cobarde!- le gritó Ron medio entretenido y medio enojado

-Suerte- le contestó Harry antes de desaparecer y cerrar las puertas tras de si.

Poco tiempo después, también salió Peter argumentando que dormiría unas horas antes de la comida.

o-o-o-o

Regulus caminó hasta la sala arrastrando los pies. Sin duda no era buena idea quedarse despierto hasta tarde, pero contaba con que alguien lo despertaría para desayunar. Lo cual no fue así ya que ni su hermano ni Remus tuvieron la decencia de alertarlo. Cuando quiso entrar al comedor, escuchó las fuertes risas de los merodeadores y sin meditarlo se dio la media vuelta y volvió a tirarse en uno de los mullidos sillones de la sala. Podía esperar una o dos horas para el almuerzo.

De nuevo cabeceaba para cerrar los ojos cuando las llamas verdes de la chimenea lo hicieron saltar de su lugar, desorientado. Se puso una mano en el pecho para tratar de controlarse.

-¡Albus! Se que es tu casa pero no me asustes así- intentó bromear, pero la cara seria del director le hizo cambiar su postura también -¿Pasa algo?-

El viejo hombre sacó de entre sus túnicas un bulto marrón, viejo y arrugado, lo posó sobre la mesa con delicadeza. Entonces dos arrugas funcionaron como ojos y un doblez como boca.

-Ah, Regulus Arcturus Black…cuánto tiempo- el hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza con frustración.

-¿Algún motivo en especial para traer al viejo sombrero seleccionador a tu mansión?-

-¡Calla, chiquillo "_Ponme en Slytherin porque toda mi familia ha estado ahí"_!- le remedó el sombrero

-¡Shh!-

Dumbledore sonrió por la interacción, pero tenía otros asuntos en mente.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te dije que fue destruido el Diario de Riddle?- preguntó

-Si, con un colmillo de Basilisco- contestó como si no fuera la gran cosa –El sombrero estará tan feo como aquél animal pero no creo que pueda destruir un Horrcrux- bromeó el hombre vengativo. Estaba seguro de que si el sombrero pudiera, ya lo hubiera estrangulado.

-Un colmillo, impregnado de veneno de Basilisco- le corrigió el director, pero Regulus todavía no le encontraba pies ni cabeza al asunto.

-¡Claro que estaba impregnado! Era un colmillo de Basilisco después de todo. Porque no podría no tener veneno cuando siempre ha estado pegado al basilisco y va a donde va semejante serpiente, y muerde toca la comida envenenada de ese animal…-

-Lo se…- le cortó Dumbledore, la mirada del Black lo incitó a continuar –Pero no puedo bajar a la cámara de los secretos por un colmillo, no hablo pársel-

-Harry Potter sabe- interrumpió el sombrero, los ojos de Regulus se agrandaron considerablemente.

-¿Harry? ¿Él habla pársel? ¿Pero…cómo, por qué?-

-Eso lo dejaremos para otro día- lo detuvo –El punto es que no lo obligaré a él tampoco a bajar, así que consideré otros objetos lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir esos pedazos de alma-

-¿Encontraste otro Horrcrux?- preguntó curioso el Black

-No, pero más vale estar preparados y no cargar con ellos por mucho tiempo. Son magia muy peligrosa y poderosa-

-Entonces, ya que tienes descartados los colmillos del Basilisco, volvemos al punto de inicio…¿Qué diablos hace ese sombrero aquí?-

-Sigues siendo un rebelde cabeza hueca- habló el sombrero, Albus suspiró.

-Tengo en posesión otra cosa que puede destruir un Horrcrux. No Regulus, no es el sombrero. La espada Godric Gryffindor-

-Con lo que mataron al basilisco…- comenzó a entender el hombre, pero había una pieza faltante y una duda sin resolver. Ladeó la cabeza para indicarle al director que le dijera el papel del arrugado sombrero loco en todo.

-No podía aparecerme con una espada llena de rubíes- se excusó el hombre –Qué mejor que guardada donde siempre ha estado-

El sombrero se enderezó orgulloso.

-Ahora, si me disculpas Regulus, debo ayudar a la orden en el callejón Diagon-

-¿Diagon, la orden…pero, por…qué?-

-¿No estabas enterado?- preguntó levemente sorprendido el otro hombre –Hay un ataque en el callejón Diagon, tu hermano y los demás están allá. Yo creí que tú estabas aquí para cuidar de los muchachos-

-¡Nadie me avisó!- reclamó semi-ofendido el Black –Y me dejaron de niñera- se cruzó de brazos no tan molesto por el último hecho, pero en verdad tenía ganas de patear traseros malvados.

-Bueno, ya te enteraste- sonrió Albus –Es tiempo de irme… y Regulus, cuida al sombrero por favor. Por lo menos hasta que vuelva-

No le dio tiempo de contrariarlo cuando se perdió de nuevo entre las llamas. El Black se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Cierra la boca o se te sobre-oxigenará el cerebro- le advirtió el sombrero al hombre. Regulus estrechó los ojos peligrosamente, listo para arrojar al objeto animado a la chimenea para encenderlo _de verdad, _y que se quemara _de verdad, _para que sufriera _de verdad._

-Con la edad te has vuelto más cascarrabias- contraatacó

-Y tú más inútil, llévame afuera. Hace tiempo que no salgo de la oficina del director y el único día que puedo estar fuera no me la pienso pasar encerrado en otra habitación-

-Qué lástima- dijo con sarcasmo Regulus –Pero me temo que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, sin mencionar que no quiero pasármela escuchando tus quejidos-

-Ten respeto por tus mayores niño, tengo más años que todas las tonterías de tu vida juntas- rezongó el sombrero –Además, Albus dijo que me tenías que cuidar-

-Eso lo puedo hacer perfectamente- sonrió malévolamente –Te encerraré en una caja reforzada y la tiraré al fondo del lago negro. ¡Verás lo seguro que estarás!-

En su riña, ninguno de los dos seres se dieron cuenta de que un tercero había llegado por la red flu y los observaba hasta cierto punto aburrido desde hacía varios minutos. No sabía a cuál irle.

-¡Black!- regañó el hombre haciendo a los dos presentes callarse de golpe –Debo confiar en que tienes la suficiente inteligencia para contestarme ¿O mejor se lo pido al sombrero?-

-Snape- siseó Regulus -¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Sabes dónde está el profesor Dumbledore? Es urgente que hable con él- su voz siempre tan indiferente y helada se escuchaba con un timbre de preocupación.

-En el ataque al callejón Diagon- respondió el sombrero antes que el Black

-Gracias- expresó el espía –Es bueno saber que hay alguien que piense en este lugar- y sin más ni más desapareció por donde vino.

Regulus se giró lentamente, como en una escena de terror, con los ojos sumamente estrechos, murmurando muchas cosas por lo bajo. Tomó al sombrero por la copa y lo alejó un poco de él mientras acomodaba su varita y se decidía por algún hechizo.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?- preguntó acercando la varita al objeto.

-¡Potter, muchacho… dichosos los ojos que te ven de nuevo!- bramó el objeto.

-Extrañas palabras para tu final- comentó confundido el hombre

-¿Regulus, qué haces?- preguntó Harry desde la entrada de la sala, luego fijó su vista en el objeto que sostenía -¿El sombrero seleccionador?-

-El mismo- contestó el hombre farfullando molesto –Para mi desgracia-

-¿Y qué hay de mi desgracia?- preguntó el sombrero –Estar aguantándote de nuevo no es un placer-

Harry rió ante el comentario del objeto, pero con la mirada asesina del hermano de su padrino calló de inmediato.

-¿Cómo llegó aquí?- trató de desviar el tema

-El profesor Dumbledore lo trajo- continuó murmurando enojado el hombre, Harry no entendió por qué –Harry, te puedo decir por qué lo trajo pero solo si te lo llevas…- suplicó –No-lo-aguanto-

-El sentimiento es mutuo- asintió el sombrero, ambos se miraron de manera asesina de nuevo.

Harry se acercó a donde estaban los dos, para que Regulus le dijera lo que tuviera que decir sin que los escuchara nadie.

-Dentro del sombrero está la espada de Godric Gryffindor- susurró por lo bajo el Black

-¿Con la que asesiné al basilisco?- preguntó Harry sorprendido, los recuerdos brotaron en su mente.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?- devolvió el otro sorprendido, el muchacho asintió levemente -¡Por Merlín, esos detalles no me los habían dado! Mi hermano no lo sabe ¿Verdad?-

-¡No! Y por favor, no se lo digas- rogó Harry

-Deberás encontrar un momento para contarle todo eso- sugirió Regulus –No querrás que se entere por otros medios-

-Lo haré, lo prometo- suspiró derrotado, ya no podía dar marcha atrás a ese hecho que había mantenido tan oculto por largo tiempo.

-Bien, entonces…- miró alrededor buscando las palabras apropiadas para decir lo siguiente -¿Te puedes llevar al sombrero loco?- pidió casi de rodillas. El ahijado se su hermano sonrió y tomó al sombrero para salir rápidamente de la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o

Peter paseaba de un lado a otro hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo saldrían las cosas. Claro, al señor Tenebroso no le importaba el pasado, según sus palabras _–"Llegué para quedarme"- _le daban a entender que no le importaba para nada que alguien del pasado resultara dañado y el futuro se cambiara drásticamente.

Ambos magos oscuros compartieron la información que tenían frente a él. Le dieron recuerdos, lo guiaron por el camino. Y aunque él desde antes había elegido servir al señor Tenebroso por miedo, más que por lealtad, le daban miedo sus propias acciones. No había podido dormir en toda la noche después de enterarse de que por su culpa habían muerto Lily y James. Pero el recuerdo que le pasó su yo más viejo lo decía todo.

Se vio a si mismo arrastrándose hasta el señor Tenebroso y diciéndole la ubicación secreta de los Potter en cuanto lo nombraron guardián. No pudo evitar sentirse miserable al ver cómo morían y el pequeño Harry sobrevivía, pero estaba conciente de que lo hizo por miedo, para salvar su propia vida. Había funcionado. Seguía vivo en el futuro. Pero ¿A qué costo? Meditaba sobre sus acciones todo lo que le enseñó su versión de 15, 16 años más.

Cuando Sirius lo había perseguido hasta una calle Muggle y él hizo explotar todo antes de llamarlo traidor, para que los testigos apoyaran su teatro. Como después se había cortado un dedo y lo había dejado en la misma escena del crimen, inculpando de todo al único hombre que sabía la verdad y que pasaría 12 años en Azkaban por eso. Por lo menos hasta que escapara y fuera tras él a Hogwarts, cuando era mascota del chico pelirrojo, Ron Weasley.

Fue capaz de identificar a los adolescentes y adultos en el comedor, ya sabía quienes eran a excepción de uno que vagaba por la casa. Sabia quién era Sirius, quién Remus, todos los Weasley, el hijo de Alice y Frank, sin mencionar a Harry. Ese muchacho le había puesto los pelos de punta esa mañana en el desayuno, era muy duro, era muy inteligente, y sabía que todos sospechaban de él, después de todo, en ese futuro su faceta de espía estaba descubierta. Por lo mismo, los señores tenebrosos le indicaron que se anduviera con cuidado porque todos tenían su vista en él y lo mantendrían muy vigilado, pero no advertirían a los del pasado de a quién le confiaban sus secretos, ya que eran muy nobles y poco arriesgados como para aprovechar la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas a su favor.

Se dio cuenta de que tenían razón. Entonces, debía continuar con la tarea que se le había encomendado.

Caminó hasta quedar frente al baúl negro que había desencogido, y lo abrió con sus manos temblorosas. La enorme serpiente de su señor más viejo, salió de inmediato con su viperina lengua de fuera. Se expandió en el suelo y luego emprendió camino hacia la puerta de salida, la cual estaba cerrada.

Se levantó lentamente y caminó a la puerta para abrirla. De inmediato, el enorme animal salió sigiloso, mirando hacia ambos lados que no viniera nadie. Rápidamente se arrastró por lo largo del pasillo, perdiéndose más allá en las sombras.

Peter cerró la puerta con rapidez y se recargó en ella, sintiendo como el corazón le latía a una velocidad increíble, costándole trabajo respirar. Por más que le hubieran enseñado recuerdos sobre lo que su futuro yo hizo, él todavía no era esa persona… y comenzaba a pensar, que lo mejor hubiera sido morir rápidamente, como Lily y James.

Su señor dijo que no regresarían, eso se planeaba. Pero no quería dejar cabos sueltos como la última vez. Se tenía que encargar de cualquier obstáculo, pasado, presente y futuro. Aprovecharía que tenía doble poder, al contar con él mismo, y se desharía de cualquiera que se le pudiera oponer en el pasado y ahora. Para no formar grandes amenazas al futuro, que: _Se ve prometedor _según sus palabras.

¿Quiénes eran sus obstáculos? Quien había logrado frenarlo pasado, cuya magia protegió a su problema futuro. La madre que se sacrificó, y el hijo que se alzó en su contra, con un poder, que todavía no conocía.

o-o-o-o-

El sombrero quería ver la luz del día, Harry quería aire fresco, así que la decisión era unánime.

El muchacho estaba sentado en el pasto, disfrutando del fuerte viento que recorría el lugar, llevándose con su paso varios pensamientos. Aunque ni así podría evitar sentirse preocupado por su padrino. Ya se iba cumplir una hora desde que se habían marchado y no tenían noticias de nadie. Sirius le había prometido que regresaría.

Por su parte, el sombrero seleccionador parecía haberse quedado dormido en la pequeña mesa de té a unos metros de Harry.

-Un día demasiado tranquilo ¿No crees?- preguntó una voz femenina a la espalda del joven. Comenzó a golpearse mentalmente por no esperar esa emboscada, aprovechando que estaba solo.

-Si no estuvieran atacando el Callejón Diagon, sería hermoso- contestó algo indiferente –Sra. Potter…-

-No vengo a sacarte información aprovechando que no hay nadie alrededor, no soy tan desalmada- aclaró de inmediato con una sonrisa –Suena tentador pero esas solo son las mañas de mi marido y de Sirius-

Se quedaron en silencio, ambos disfrutando del ambiente abierto y el tenue sol que se colaba entre las nubes. Escuchando de vez en cuando las risas provenientes del comedor, significado de que se la estaban pasando bien, muy bien.

Harry sentía algo en su interior, algo indescriptible, por lo menos algo que no recordaba haber sentido en su vida. Tener a su madre tan cerca, aunque fuera sin que ella supiera quién era él, aunque no si dirigieran la palabra más que ocasionalmente, era en más de un sentido reconfortante. Se sentía seguro, relajado, como si nada en el mundo exterior importara.

Sacudió la cabeza de inmediato, tratando de alejar ese sentimiento al que no quería acostumbrarse, porque sabía que lo iba a perder. Sería más doloroso si en el futuro, cuando ellos regresaran al pasado –y a su muerte- extrañara aquellas sensaciones que le producían estar cerca de los dos.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó concernida Lily al ver al joven sacudir la cabeza como tratando de alejar algo

-Nada- contestó Harry con un suspiro –Me…me tengo que ir- se levantó del césped y se sacudió la túnica ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre que seguro pensaba en lo que causaba su repentina huída.

-Si tiene que ver algo conmigo, mejor me voy yo- sugirió la pelirroja

-No. Le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con usted, siga disfrutando la tarde- caminó hasta la mesa donde el sombrero seleccionador seguía durmiendo cómodamente. Pero, si se tenía que mover él, también debía llevarse al sombrero parlanchín.

_-ojosss verdesss- _

Harry parpadeó confundido, creía haber escuchado algo. Negó para él mismo, atribuyendo todo al sueño que quería reclamarlo tan temprano.

-_ojosss verdesss- _esta ves el siseo fue más audible para Harry quien se quedó quieto, esperando sentir la presencia de Voldemort dentro de su cabeza, pero no pasó nada. Desconcertado, creyó estar volviéndose loco.

-_asssesssinar ojossss verdesss-_

No, no era su cabeza ni tampoco Voldemort. Escuchaba ese siseo demasiado cerca y comenzó a buscar frenéticamente alguna serpiente en la zona, era la única forma de que pudiera escuchar esos siseos. Por su habilidad de poder hablar pársel. Su madre permanecía tranquila, sentada en el suelo, observando detenidamente el cielo.

Fue ahí cuando la vio, la enorme serpiente que se deslizaba lentamente en línea recta en dirección a su madre, siseando lo mismo una otra vez. Ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta, por lo que no se movía. Harry comenzó a caminar sigilosamente tras ella, observando cada uno de los movimientos del reptil que se acercaba a cada segundo más. Amoldó la varita su mano…

Naggini, la serpiente de Voldemort se detuvo, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Harry supo que ya no había tiempo de palabras, así que saltó frente a su madre al mismo tiempo que el animal estiraba su largo cuerpo para morder.

Lily brincó de su lugar sorprendida por el rápido e inesperado movimiento, confundida por solo un segundo. Pero cuando vio una enorme serpiente saltar desde el césped y clavar sus largos colmillos en el hombro del joven, sintió que la voz la abandonaba y se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

o-o-o-o

Harry pudo sentir como su madre se movió rápidamente tras él, por la sorpresa o porque había visto al enorme animal. Pero no tuvo tiempo de quitarse del camino para burlar al reptil, sintiendo dos filosos, largos y fríos colmillos que penetraron en su hombro izquierdo. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no gritar y sostenerse por la pérdida de equilibrio que le había causado el peso de Naggini. Con su brazo derecho empujó el cuerpo la serpiente, obligándola a sacar los colmillos de su piel, sintiendo de inmediato caliente la herida.

-¡Corre Lily!- trató de gritar, pero la adrenalina del momento solo le alcanzó para susurrarlo. En ningún momento apartando su vista de la serpiente que se enroscaba de nuevo para saltar.

Comenzó a lanzar todo tipo de hechizos que sabía, naggini los evitaba como si fuera un mago en medio de un duelo. Los pocos que le llegaban a dar no le hacían daño alguno, haciendo palidecer a los dos presentes.

-_Matar ojosss verdesss- _siseó de nuevo. Antes de volver a desenrollarse con facilidad para atacar a Lily, Harry lanzó un escudo entre ellos pero la serpiente lo atravesó con facilidad. Por fortuna, se estrelló con una barda de mediana altura que separaba una pequeña área para tomar el té y el patio.

Pero la suerte Harry acabó ahí cuando esta vez, naggini no esperó momento alguno para contraerse y atacarlo a él, tomándolo con la guardia baja saboreando la nueva mordida en su brazo derecho. Aprovechó para golpear fuertemente a la serpiente en la cabeza, aunque eso solo hubiera servido para encajar sus colmillos fríos aún más, y luego separarla con un manotazo. Funcionó cuando la vio zigzaguear de un lado a otro, esperando que el aturdimiento se le pasara.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se giró a ver a su madre, quien lo veía con grandes ojos llorosos, idénticos a los de él pero llenos de un sufrimiento que no debía ser suyo. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para que todo lo que se veía doble volviera a ser uno, y se apresuró a llegar al lado de su aterrada madre.

-Hay que salir de aquí- le urgió con voz débil, preocupándola aún más. Ella se encontraba incapaz de decir algo, de gritar o pedir ayuda, de sacar su propia varita, pues sentía una terrible sensación en el estómago que le impedía pensar, que no la dejaba hacer nada por más que su cerebro lo quisiera.

Naggini reemprendió su camino a las dos presas con velocidad, Harry de nuevo trató de enviar todo tipo de hechizos, pero cada intento fallido lo hacía sentirse peor y más lento. La serpiente saltó de nuevo con una altura increíble que logró pasar la barda, Harry obligó a su madre a hacerse para tras, pero los dos trastabillaron con la pata de una silla y cayeron al suelo, tumbando la mesa de paso y despertando al sombrero seleccionador. El animal se estrelló con la pared, pero eso la detuvo solo 5 segundos antes de intentar de nuevo morder a los dos magos en el suelo.

Harry interpuso su pie en el camino de la serpiente, pero esta no hizo caso y continuó. Se expandió directamente al rostro de Lily, pero el joven logró tomar el cuerpo resbaloso del reptil a pocos centímetros del rostro de su madre. Ella se había cubierto la cara con las manos de la impresión, que no vio cuando naggini torció su cuello para morder la mano que la aprisionó. Harry la levitó lejos con gran esfuerzo, y cuando la vio aterrizar a varios metros cayó de rodillas al suelo, soltando su varita.

Todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso y comenzaba a sofocarse. Sentía los párpados pesados y un calor enérgico expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Pero primero, debía asegurarse que la serpiente no tocara a su madre. No porque él no fuera a sobrevivir en el pasado sin su protección, o porque todos dependían de su sacrificio. Simplemente porque nunca dejaría que alguien más resultara herido mientras pudiera defenderlo, menos, si era su familia.

Se armó de valor y de la fuerza que le quedaba, intentó recoger su varita pero un brillo plateado llamó primero su atención. Se sintió como dentro de un Deja vú cuando vio la espada de Gryffindor aparecer desde dentro del sombrero, y estiró su mano para alcanzar la empuñadura.

La sentía pesada, muy pesada como para poder levantarla. Pero divisó la silueta rastrera de naggini acercándose a él con gran velocidad, decidida a dar el golpe final. En menos de un parpadeo, todo pasó.

Lily encontró la manera de gritar:

-¡AUXILIO!-

Naggini saltó en línea recta hacia Harry.

El muchacho pudo sentir los colmillos del animal rozarle la mejilla, antes de de mover horizontalmente la espada que tenía pegada a su pecho y cortar de un tajo la cabeza de la preciada mascota de Voldemort.

El suelo nunca le pareció más cómodo, a pesar del enorme cuerpo del animal que le cayó encima. La oscuridad nunca se había sentido tan acogedora.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_HI! Gracias a la labor de los paramédicos no hubo ningún muerto, creo. Ahora, correré porque en cuanto dejen sus reviews se les regresarán sus armas…_

_Any._

_p.d. Ya tengo los siguientes capis! Quiero ver a mis más de 10 reviewers contentos y subiré el capi cuando lo vea conveniente hehehehe._


	13. La Suerte Potter

_Hola, mis queridos asesinos y adictos lectores. Como mi invento que detecta amenazas a mi persona falló, lo mejoré, ahora se llama: "Contiene-lectores 9000" que tiene un magneto gigante que atrae navajas, cuchillos, espadas, dagas, pistolas y todo objeto que le haga daño a mi inofensiva persona. Además de dejar sus varitas en aquella caja a un lado de la pared, ¡ESA! La caja amarilla junto a la pared verde. Ni se hagan que no la ven. ¬¬ queridos lectores, se los advierto ¡Dejen sus varitas! Al final se les regresará todo junto con una canasta de ranas de chocolate. =D_

_Respecto a quien logró lanzar causando destrucción, dejen decirles que por fortuna tuvo mala puntería y destruyó la casa del vecino hehehe, lo recompensaré por eso. Gracias a todos mis reviewers, me encantan sus palabras diseñadas para torturarme, créanme que me encantaría ver sus caras muajajaja._

_Ahora sí, paramédicos listos. Equipo de resucitación listo, barrera de aurores protegiéndome… listo. Lean y disfruten._

**...La Suerte Potter…**

James y Sirius se cruzaron de brazos con expresión derrotada. Dos horas y no habían logrado sacar ni la más mínima información, tal y como Lily había predicho antes de salir del comedor. Incluso se habían atrevido a pedirle a Remus su consejo, él siempre pensaba un paso adelante que todos así que debía de tener alguna artimaña guardada o alguna pregunta maestra de la que nadie se pudiera resistir y tuvieran que contestar con la verdad.

Los gemelos por su parte chocaron manos, Neville se había sentado junto a Hermione por precaución y Ron seguía engulléndose los pequeños antojitos que llevaban los elfos. Ginny esperaba ver qué más intentaban aquellos hombres.

Los merodeadores no recordaban pasársela tan bien desde hacía tiempo. Claro, no es que en el pasado no se divirtieran. Pero sin tener que preocuparse por el mundo alrededor y sus vidas, era una sensación única y liberadora. James odiaba que Lily se perdiera eso, pero desde que habían parado en ese tiempo, se comportaba de una manera extraña. Y Peter también, quizás compartía el sentimiento.

El otro merodeador se había aparecido hacía media hora, se veía más nervioso de lo normal o de lo que era común en él. Se sentó junto a ellos pero de todas maneras no habló o se movió en lo más mínimo. Sirius trató de bromear en el asunto:

-¡Vamos Peter, actúas como si hubieras cometido asesinato!-

Ron se atragantó con los pequeños bollitos y de inmediato sus hermanos le palmearon la espalda para que pudiera respirar normalmente. Incluso Hermione trató de masajearle garganta para que pasara la comida. Ganándose las miradas de todos los demás.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que mastiques bien la comida?- expresó Hermione, medio simulando el enfado con su amigo.

-Las mismas veces que nosotros le hemos dicho en casa- contestó una voz recién llegada. –Buenas tardeas a todos- saludó Arthur Weasley a todos los presentes. Contó cabezas encapuchadas y se cruzó de brazos. -¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó extrañado.

-Ataque…en…el callejón Diagon- aclaró Ron, terminando de aclarar su garganta. Aunque no pudo ver la expresión de su padre, apostaba que se encontraba sorprendido.

-¿En serio?- no pareció darle mucha importancia –Del ministerio solo salió un grupo de 10 aurores, al parecer no fue mucho alboroto-

-Si…pero, ya deberían haber regresado todos ¿No?- preguntó Hermione

-Puede ser que estén investigando algo- se encogió de hombros el señor Weasley, luego tomó uno de los bocadillos de los que comía Ron –No deben de tardar mucho-

-Espero que por lo menos hayan matado a alguien- apoyó el joven Sirius, él en verdad quería desahogar algunas frustraciones.

-Para desgracia de la mayoría de nosotros, los cobardes ya habían huido- la nueva voz que se hizo presente se escuchaba frustrada. 5 encapuchados entraron al comedor y se dejaron caer sobre las sillas que ocupaban antes.

Sirius buscó a su ahijado entre el montón de jóvenes encapuchados y no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde está…?-

-¡AUXILIO!- el grito aterrador atravesó la pacífica atmósfera de la sala como un rayo. James sin pensarlo dos veces estuvo sobre sus pies y corrió en dirección de donde venía el grito de Lily. Los demás tampoco meditaron las cosas cuando le pisaban los talones al Potter.

No había más gritos que los guiaran por el camino correcto, solo sollozos que rebotaban en las paredes como un juego. Pero James se guió con el pensamiento de que Lily había dicho que quería aire fresco. Todos lo seguían a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Moody había empujado a todos los jóvenes que lo seguían, al final, no se habían quedado en el comedor argumentando que podían ser de ayuda, pero tampoco podría arriesgarlos dejándolos ir al frente con los demás, no sabían lo que les esperaba después de aquel aterrador grito.

A James cada paso se le hacía una eternidad y no encontraba la manera de llegar al patio trasero, sintió un empujón en su costado que repentinamente lo cambió de dirección, vio a un encapuchado que trababa de dirigirlo. Estaba agradecido por eso pero no tenía palabras para expresarlo. Pronto alcanzaron un pasillo que los llevó a su destino pero…

Sirius sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón, no podía estar pasando por eso de nuevo, no otra vez. Superó en velocidad a su viejo amigo y estuvo a lado del cuerpo tendido en el suelo en menos de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

-No…no…!NO!- gritó frenéticamente antes de quitar con sus manos el gran cuerpo de la serpiente degollada de encima de su ahijado. Cuando lo logró, pudo notar las tres horribles mordidas. La sangre se drenó de su cara completamente y estaba a punto de estallar en incoherencias.

Moody quien apenas divisaba la gravedad del asunto le ordenó a Arthur el mantener a los muchachos atrás, pero el hombre se negó fervientemente al encontrarse en algo parecido a un Deja vú. La misma serpiente, un daño doloroso, y ahora Harry. Sentía un deber con el muchacho en ese momento, a pesar de las órdenes del viejo auror. Kingsley se hizo cargo de sacar a los dos Potter, la joven orden y los muchachos de ahí para que los demás pudieran hacer su trabajo.

Cuando Sirius supo que se habían quedado solos, corrió con sus manos temblorosas, la capucha fuera del rostro de Harry. Su estómago se encogió de una manera poco saludable, al verlo tan pálido a excepción de sus mejillas que ganaban poco a poco un color rojizo, signo de fiebre. Pasó su mano nada tranquila por la mejilla de su ahijado, temiendo lo peor. Pero dos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron con cansancio, enfocándose en los de él.

-Vol…viste- susurró Harry con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, haciendo que su padrino se bajara la capucha para quedar frente a frente con él, dejando correr sus lágrimas libremente.

-Te lo prometí- le sonrió de vuelta Sirius –Tú tienes que prometerme algo parecido-

-No…te preocupes… era so…solo una serpiente…de…de…tres…metros- intentó reconfortarlo Harry, su padrino buscó su mano para darle un pequeño apretón pero tenía una gran mordida.

-Hay que movernos, necesitamos llevarlo a San Mungo rápido- expresó Moody con gran preocupación en su voz, mirando por encima de su hombro cómo los muchachos peleaban para ver a su amigo, y la joven Orden del fénix casi en las mismas. Las lágrimas histéricas de Lily en los brazos de James no mejoraban la situación.

Sirius acariciaba el rostro de su ahijado, manteniéndolo con él.

-¿Harry?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta al verlo tan quieto

-Harry…HARRY- intentó un poco más fuerte el Sr. Weasley –Harry, tienes que mantenerte despierto- Sirius pareció pensar por un momento en esas palabras, si, eso sería lo mejor.

-Harry, por favor…Harry, escúchame- ordenó, poniendo ambas manos a los lados de la cara del joven –Harry James Potter, te atreves a dormirte y sabrás por qué me temían en Azkaban- sentenció esperando que diera resultado. Los cansados ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de nuevo, mirando a su padrino un poco sorprendido.

-¿Te…te temían…en Azkaban?- preguntó

-Claro que sí- intentó sonar ofendido -¿Quieres que te de una muestra?- necesitaba seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-No…gracias- hizo una leve pausa –Con…con la señora…Weasley…tengo-

-Si, Harry. Molly lo hace porque te quiere- añadió Arthur, ayudando a Sirius mientras el animago se giraba con Moody y Remus para planear lo que tenían que hacer. –Sabes que ella te ve como un hijo propio, al igual que yo-

-Gra…gracias Señor Weasley- Harry sonrió levemente.

Sirius estaba todavía hincado a un lado de su ahijado, pero ahora centraba su atención en lo que discutían por lo bajo su amigo y el ex-auror. Los dos parecían pensar seriamente en algo y lo hacían con urgencia y rapidez, sabían que no disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- les urgió Sirius a los dos hombres, ellos se miraron el uno al otro antes de contestar.

-San Mungo es la única opción que tenemos, Sirius- Remus se detuvo por unos segundos mirando la leve plática del Sr. Weasley con Harry –Solo que…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó de inmediato el desesperado animago -¿Solo que…?- agitó la mano indicando que continuara ya.

-Necesitamos a Dumbledore, es riesgoso que llevemos a Potter al hospital sin asegurarnos de que los medimagos guardarán discreción sobre el tema- Moody gruñó por lo bajo –El director desapareció de nuevo cuando terminó el ataque al callejón Diagon ¿Lo recuerdas Black?-

-¡Debe de haber una forma!- insistió Sirius -¡No podemos solo quedarnos esper….!-

Los argumentos de Sirius se vieron interrumpidos por los susurros demandantes del Sr. Weasley para que Harry siguiera despierto.

-Harry…¡Harry! Debes de mantenerte hablando conmigo, por favor… dime ¿Planeas seguir en el equipo de Quidditch para el próximo año?-

Sirius les dirigió una mirada severa a los otros dos hombres que cuchicheaban con rapidez en voz baja. Captaron la oscura mirada del convicto de Azkaban, Remus fue el primero en explicarlo todo.

-Podríamos pedirle al Dumbledore que está aquí que nos ayude, solo necesitamos que pida la seriedad en el asunto. No es que haya cambiado mucho en 16 años-

-Podría funcionar- aceptó Sirius de inmediato

-Es riesgoso- intervino Moody

-¡Pero es la vida de mi ahijado de la que hablamos! Estoy seguro que el director puede guardar silencio cuando vuelva al pasado. Es un hombre que sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal. ¡Además, no necesitamos contarle la vida de Harry!-

El viejo auror se pasó una mano por la cabeza, desesperado por la nueva situación en la que lo habían metido. Terminó asintiendo y Sirius de inmediato volvió a lado de Harry.

-¿Harry? Lo estás haciendo estupendo, no esperaba menos de ti- le felicitó nervioso, pasó una mano por debajo de su cuello y otra por sus piernas para tomarlo en sus brazos. Necesitaban llegar a la red Flu, pero no sabía que la nueva posición de su ahijado lo hiciera sentirse más cómodo y somnoliento. -¡Harry!- le reclamó cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué?- contestó en un susurro, todavía sin mirar a su padrino.

-¡Debes mantenerte despierto!-

-Estoy…despierto- argumentó acomodando más su cabeza –So…solo…descanso la…vista-

-Harry, se que estás cansado pero tendrás mucha vida para hacer eso después- el muchacho rió amargamente, encendiendo a su padrino –Claro, si logras sobrevivir a mis castigos porque no me gusta ese pesimismo tuyo-

-Ajá- musitó Harry

-Harry…- advirtió más peligrosamente el hombre –Quiero que te mantengas hablando, _dime algo- _exigió

-Me mordió una serpiente- contestó bajito el aludido, tratando de volver a descansar. El sueño lo estaba reclamando y él parecía un tirano al no hacer caso a ese deseo.

-Dejemos el tema de las serpientes de lado ¿Te parece?- habló rápidamente Sirius para mantener todo en movimiento, ocultando el tono amargo en su voz -¿Qué hay de tus amigos?-

-Nada nuevo- susurró apenas

-Harry… ¿Qué parte de mantente-hablando no entiendes?-

-La parte en la de… ¿Por qué tenemos que hablar en estas circunstancias?- era la oración más larga que había dicho y eso hizo sonreír a su padrino.

Comenzó a caminar tras de Moody y Remus quienes iban adelante para tratar de establecer una conexión con San Mungo. El Sr. Weasley lo seguía de cerca vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Tú háblame de lo que sea- le incitó Sirius –En estos momentos, quiero escuchar cualquier cosa que tengas que decir- no perdía de vista el camino que marcaba Remus. Pero ya estaba perdiendo de vista a los dos hombres. –Harry…-

-Estoy despierto- renegó el joven, añadió un suspiro al final y abrió los ojos para mirar el rostro concernido de su padrino. El hombre no lo dejaría descansar, no mientras pudiera detenerlo. Pero él no quería pensar, no quería hablar de nada en especial, quería descansar.

Rayos, se adentraron en una habitación apenas iluminada tenuemente, dándole de nuevo esa sensación de sueño y calidez que lo reclamaba desde hacía poco tiempo. Sí, se sentía muy cómodo, pero comenzaba a sentirse demasiado caliente, como si estuviera directamente bajo el ardiente sol de verano. Las voces de quienes lo rodeaban apenas eran susurros, ya no estaba seguro de distinguir lo que decían.

-Me adelantaré- sugirió Kingsley –Los alertaré para que tengan todo listo, es mejor, así no tendremos que esperar allá con todos mirándonos- y dicho eso se adentró en las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Sirius se empezó a morder el labio inferior al saber lo que seguía, él no podía llegar a San Mungo y acompañar a Harry hasta donde pudiera. Seguía siendo un convicto de Azkaban, y uno muerto. Dos manos suaves lo sacaron de su pensamiento al intentar que soltara a su ahijado. Instintivamente se aferró más hasta que pudo distinguir la cara de Remus, su amigo lo estaba apoyando.

Sin decir ninguna palabra soltó su agarre, permitiéndole al licántropo tomarlo. El otro le sonrió, como diciendo que las cosas saldrían bien y Sirius asintió levemente, recuperando su compostura.

-No te estoy escuchando, Harry- pasó una mano por el cabello de su ahijado

-Sigo vivo, sigo vivo, sigo vivo…- comenzó a susurrar Harry repetidamente, arrancando una sonrisa del rostro de Sirius -…sigo vivo, sigo vivo, sigo vivo, sigo vivo-

Esperaron por algunos minutos, a Sirius comenzaban a parecerles milenios. Entre él, Remus, Moody y el Sr. Weasley se había instalado un incómodo silencio, solo interrumpido por la cantaleta de Harry: "_Sigo vivo" _ que cada vez bajaba más de volumen, preocupando a los 4 hombres que esperaban impaciente el regreso de Kingsley.

-Sigo…vivo- repitió Harry cansadamente.

-Harry, puedes decir alguna otra cosa que no sea eso- sugirió Remus con una pequeña sonrisa –Hasta nosotros nos aburrimos del _"sigo vivo"- _

-Si- apoyó Sirius –Como el alfabeto-

-A, B, C, D, E…-

Siguieron esperando pacientemente por el bien de ellos mismos, Harry llegaba a la "Y" cuando Kingsley reapareció por la chimenea y con un meneo de cabeza les indicó a los demás que lo acompañaran. Entró Moody, seguido por el Sr. Weasley mientras Sirius ocupaba esos segundos para despedirse de Harry.

-Te espero de vuelta- le susurró al oído, antes de dejar que Remus se apresurara a pasar.

o-o-o-o-

El hospital de San Mungo, tan activo como siempre, se encontraba en un pesado silencio. Los heridos del ataque al callejón Diagon no dejaban de llegar, y varios de ellos no habían sobrevivido. No había distinción de edad en todos aquellos que eran atendidos, desde niños hasta magos mayores.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó, por unos momentos se sintió perdido. Ya conocía ese hospital, obviamente en el pasado también existía, pero lo que más le había sorprendido es encontrarlo prácticamente igual, sin muchos cambios de importancia. Y hubiera prestado más atención a su alrededor, de no ser porque otra cosa le estaba rondando con ferocidad la cabeza.

Escuchó la chimenea detrás de él y se giró inconcientemente, para ver la figura mayor, del pequeño de ojos verdes que conocía.

Remus Lupin lo tenía en sus brazos, pero no prestó atención al merodeador. Admitía que le llamaba mucho más la atención el joven mal herido que susurraba continuamente el abecedario, haciendo pausas para respirar. Era increíblemente parecido a James, como su madre había predicho y como los merodeadores presumían. Se suponía que tenía los bonitos ojos de su madre, pero no era posible saberlo en esos momentos.

-F…G…H-

Llegó un hombre llenito y con poco cabello, cuya mirada se agrandó al ver al joven que tenía que atender.

-¡Harry Potter!- soltó por lo bajo el medimago. El gruñido de Moody y la dura mirada de Remus hicieron al joven Director reaccionar, eso era para lo que lo necesitaban.

Aclaró su garganta llamando la atención del hombre desconocido.

-Lo siento profesor Dumbledore- dijo de inmediato.

-Espero la mayor discreción del asunto- sentenció seriamente con su imponente mirada azul sobre el medimago que asintió de inmediato y llamó a sus ayudantes. –Por el bien de todos, espero que así sea-

-No se tiene que preocupar por eso director, solo serán tres personas las que sabrán de la presencia de Harry Potter en este hospital-

Los tres miembros de la orden del fénix se miraron entre sí, como evaluando la situación.

-I…J-

Moody asintió aprobando la situación, no le quedaba más remedio.

-J…J…- Remus sintió como el peso en sus brazos se convertía en peso muerto de repente. Miró de inmediato a Harry y lo sacudió un poco.

-¿Harry?- preguntó aterrado, no obtuvo respuesta.

Después, todo pasó tan rápido que no supo como reaccionar.

Sintió como alguien le arrancaba a Harry de los brazos con una delicadeza y rapidez estupendas, luego el doctor y sus dos ayudantes corrieron a un cuarto completamente solo, con una sola cama pero muy espacioso. No supo si sus pies lo habían arrastrado tras ellos o si Moody o Kingsley lo habían jalado con ellos. Mientras la puerta de la blanca habitación estuvo abierta, el podía ver cómo se movían frenéticamente aquellos tres magos, sus bocas y rostros reflejaban todo tipo de sentimientos, desde enojo y sorpresa a frustración y miedo. Sabían lo que pasaría si no hacían lo correcto y se equivocaban en el más mínimo de los detalles. Sabían la importante vida que tenían en sus manos, que ellos eran los únicos responsables de lo que pasara de ese momento en adelante.

Corrían de un lado al otro de la habitación, buscando vendas, pociones, libros. Estaba seguro de que se gritaban entre ellos lo que tenían que hacer, pero como él no los escuchaba todavía tenía duda. La escena pasaba frente a él como una película muggle, muda y sin color, de manera muy lenta.

Solo una cosa pudo regresarlo de golpe a la realidad, y fue el sonido de un portazo. Uno de los medimagos, había cortado su campo de visión hacia dentro del cuarto.

o-o-o-o-o

En el momento en que los vio partir, los minutos más largos de la vida de Sirius comenzaron a caminar. El saber que su ahijado estaba en peligro mortal y que no podía hacer nada para ayudar, lo estaban poniendo más y más nervioso. En su interior esperaba que alguien regresara a darle noticias de Harry, de cómo estaba luchando y si había algo en lo que podía ayudar, pero su cerebro le gritaba que era imposible que aquellos 4 miembros de la Orden se despegaran de su ahijado, después de todo, no estaba en posición de defenderse así mismo de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

Su sentido común apareció, si ellos abandonaban a Harry y algo malo pasaba, se culparía por el resto de su vida. Era mejor que lo cuidaran con sus propias vidas, o Sirius Black se encargaría de asesinarlos con sus propias manos. También se consoló con el hecho de que si alguien volvía pronto, era solo para dar malas noticias, decir que algo había salido mal o en el peor de los casos, que lo habían perdido. En cambio, si tardaban horas en llegar, era porque estaban al tanto de todo lo que pasaba y su ahijado seguía con vida. Significaba que iba bien, pero no tanto como para decírselo a él todavía para poder calmarse.

No sabía que hacer, era como estar dividido en dos. Solo se concentraba en el hecho de que nadie apareciera por esa chimenea, dándole malas noticias.

Pero las llamas verdes se encendieron y Sirius dio un espectacular brinco con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. Su respiración se contuvo mientras el recién llegado acababa de aparecer.

-Regulus…- soltó dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones con gran dificultad y dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón. Llevando ambas manos a la cabeza y cerrando los ojos para tranquilizarse.

El otro Black salió de la chimenea curioso por ese recibimiento y estudió a su hermano de los pies en la cabeza. Se le veía alterado, muy nervioso. Supuso que algo mal había pasado durante el ataque en el callejón Diagon cuando vio su túnica manchada de un color oscuro, y sus manos salpicadas de un rojo, un maldito rojo sangre.

-¿Qué pasó?- le urgió a Sirius acercándose a él en dos zancadas. Pero su hermano parecía estar todavía recuperando la respiración -¡Sirius! ¿Qué pasó en Diagon?-

El animago abrió los ojos lentamente y luego negó con la cabeza.

-¿Diagon? Aparte de varios muertos, nada de importancia- dijo amargamente.

-Pero… ¿Hubo bajas, miembros de la Orden? ¿Por qué estás manchado de sangre?... ¡¿Te hirieron?-

-No, a mi no- contestó ausente el hombre

-¡Por favor, ya no le des rodeos! ¿Qué pasó?- estaba cansado de esa respuesta de Sirius quien parecía estar en una especie de shock, por lo tanto, no estaba muy expresivo.

-Voldemort…el maldito de Voldemort- contestó con voz sombría el merodeador, antes de sentarse bien y esconder su cara entre las manos. -¡Siempre tiene que ser Voldemort! ¡No puede dejarlo en paz!-

Se levantó de golpe y pateó una pequeña mesa delante de él, haciendo un estruendoso ruido cuando el objeto voló lejos y quedó volteada sobre el suelo. Caminó en círculos en ese pequeño espacio, pero seguía gritando cosas incoherentes ante los oídos de Regulus, quien se encogía cada vez que su hermano alcanzaba algo que golpear o arrojar, hasta que llegó a una pared y con los puños cerrados comenzó a golpearla desesperadamente, como si fuera el mago oscuro en persona.

Las palabras revoloteaban dentro de la cabeza del Black menor, _¿No puede dejarlo en paz? ¿A quién no puede dejar en paz Vold…? _Diablos, no tuvo que pensar más cuando la imagen de un inocente joven de ojos esmeraldas llegó a su mente. Se apresuró a llegar a lado de Sirius quien quería agujerear la pared con su mano derecha, logrando solo lastimarse. Puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano pero éste se sacudió violentamente para alejarlo.

-Sirius…- intentó hablarle pero no creía ser escuchado. Ahora se impresionaba de la impávida imagen que tuvo de su hermano al llegar. Al parecer había tocado el punto en el que el hombre podía descargar todo lo que pensaba y salir de la impresión. Pero aún así no pensaba alejarse de él, ahora también le interesaba qué era lo que había pasado, qué había hecho Voldemort y lo que tenía que ver Harry en todo eso. Agradeció a Merlín que sea lo que fuera, el muchacho no había muerto. De lo contrario, no hubiera encontrado a Sirius ahí, sino que se hubiera encontrado a una nerviosa orden del fénix diciendo que su tonto hermano había acudido a un encuentro por Voldemort.

Trató de nuevo de poner su mano en el hombro de su hermano y lo logró sin que el otro lo alejara. Sirius tenía la cabeza recargada en la pared y Regulus estaba seguro de que estaba dejando sus lágrimas salir, no quería ser visto así, siempre había procurado aparentar fortaleza frente a todos los demás. Aunque había momentos que la fortaleza de todo hombre debía flaquear.

-Todo estará bien-

Las palabras salieron automáticamente de la boca de Regulus, sin saber cómo se atrevía a decir eso, cuando todo alrededor de ellos parecía derrumbarse.

o-o-o-o-o

¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Años? ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? Estaba sentado en esa silla de madera, haciendo guardia fuera de la silenciosa habitación. Calmado hasta donde podía, agudizando cada uno de sus sentidos para estar alerta en cualquier sentido. Si acaso pasaba algo malo o algo bueno. Vio pasar frente a él a Kingsley, llevando a un Albus Dumbledore confundido de vuelta a la mansión, de vuelta con su verdadera orden. También sintió a Arthur llegar y sentarse a su lado, montando de segundo guardia fuera de la pacífica habitación.

Moody paseaba de un lado a otro sin poder detenerse, extraño de él ya que se suponía que siempre les recomendaba a todos tener la mente fría. Los dos hombres que estaban sentados dudaban que su mente estuviera despejada, todo lo contrario.

Remus volvió a clavar su mirada en la puerta, esperando que se abriera de un momento a otro ¿Entonces, cuando había pasado? Consultó un viejo reloj de bolsillo que cargaba. Solo una hora. Una hora que todavía se estaba alargando, causando más las ansias de aquellos tres que no encontraban nada en qué distraerse. Era difícil y tenían miedo.

Un pensamiento infernal cruzó la mente del licántropo, cuando se hizo una pregunta. ¿Por qué tanto silencio? ¿Las puertas de San Mungo en verdad eran a prueba de ruidos? Las orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasley habían logrado burlar esos simples hechizos, pero por qué él no escuchaba nada, teniendo un sentido auditivo tan desarrollado por ser lo que era. Le estaba dando miedo. ¿Había pasado lo que todos temían?

La puerta se abrió, haciendo a los tres brincar un poco. Remus y Arthur se levantaron de sus asientos, se acercaron rápidamente al medimago que tenía una expresión indescriptible en su rostro. Incluso parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza para enfrentar a los tres magos que lo estaban esperando impacientemente. Aclaró su garganta que se había quedado seca de tantas órdenes y la impresión que todavía palpitaba en su cabeza.

-Bueno…- los tres contuvieron la respiración –Al parecer, esperaron mucho tiempo antes de traer al joven Potter- el medimago vio las expresiones de sufrimiento, tenía que continuar rápido –El muchacho perdió la conciencia y eso significaba que era más fácil que se dejara vencer por el veneno de la mordida de la serpiente. De inmediato comenzamos a administrar todo tipo de pociones que eran necesarias para combatir los efectos, ninguna parecía funcionar…-

Hizo una incómoda pausa esperando encontrar las palabras correctas para soltar de una vez lo que tenía que decir. Las expresiones de horror de los tres magos no le estaban ayudando, como si de un momento a otro se le fueran a ir encima y maldecirlo hasta la muerte.

-…los colmillos de la serpiente tenían algo que impedía que su veneno fuera eliminado con cualquier poción o hechizo. El animal estaba diseñado para matar a quien sea que pudiera morder-

Remus sintió como el color drenaba su cara y el calor de sus mejillas pasaba a un frío polar. Pudo notar como de repente sus facciones parecían congeladas y tan duras como las de una estatua. Al mismo tiempo que los brazos y las piernas le pesaban.

-¿Ha…Ha…Harry…está…?- no se veía capaz de completar la oración.

Pero la expresión seria del doctor se suavizó de la nada, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Para nada- contestó con simpleza –El joven Potter está perfectamente bien-

De haber estado Sirius ahí, Remus juraba que por la manera en que el medimago les dio las noticias, el animago de todas manera se hubiera ido sobre le hombre a atacarlo y golpearlo contra la pared más cercana. No es que él no le faltaran ganas, pero tenía que hacer una cosa antes de matar a quien le salvó la vida al ahijado de su mejor amigo.

-¿Puedo verlo?- recordó al Sr. Weasley -¿Podemos verlo?- se corrigió rápidamente

El medimago asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar a los tres hombres entrar. Remus fue el primero en pasar el marco de la puerta y dirigirse rápidamente a un lado de la cama de Harry. Con solo verlo tan tranquilamente dormido, bastó para que sus pulmones dejaran de apretar dolorosamente y se pasara ambas manos por la cabeza alejando la tensión que habían vivido. El Sr. Weasley a su lado también dejó el aire salir de sus pulmones, pero luego sonrió lleno de felicidad.

Moody por su parte, pudo expresar lo que era una verdadera sonrisa, y una mueca de alivio. Se giró al medimago, porque había algo que todavía no encajaba en su lugar. Un detalle que no cuadraba.

-¿No funcionaron sus intentos de…?- le invitó a que prosiguiera. El hombre se acercó desde la puerta y se plantó entre los tres magos.

-Como dije, aparte del veneno de la serpiente, había otro que anulaba los efectos de cualquier poción. Una combinación, si me permiten decirlo, mortal- los miembros de la orden asintieron entendiendo el punto –Nadie en este mundo hubiera podido hacer algo para salvar la vida del joven Potter-

-¿Está tratando de decir, que… es como otra especie de milagro?- comentó el Sr. Weasley –Que Harry sobrevivió al veneno de esa serpiente, como sobrevivió…¿A la maldición asesina?- el medimago negó

-Lo de la maldición asesina sigue siendo un misterio para todos. Pero afortunadamente, esta vez, había algo dentro del Sr. Potter que detuvo la toxina…- sonrió como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento –Veneno de Basilisco-

Las tres caras sorprendidas de los hombres arrancaron una sonrisa del medimago.

-No se porque…pero había restos de veneno de Basilisco en la sangre del Sr. Potter, casi nada. Pero sirvió para combatir el veneno de la serpiente. Como si ambos se eliminaran entre ellos mismos-

-Veneno contra veneno- razonó Remus

-Así es- afirmó el otro –Este muchacho tuvo mucha, mucha suerte. De no haber sido así, ya estuviéramos contando otra historia-

Remus estaba, bastante sorprendido. Por medio de Dumbledore conocía parte de la historia de Harry, y le había contado superficialmente lo que pasó el año anterior al que él llegara… sobre Lockhart y la cámara secreta. Pero, no había entrado en mucho detalle. Quizás, tampoco el director sabía mucho sobre eso y quien se guardaba los detalles de tan peligrosa historia solo era Harry.

Por Merlín… ¡Estaba vivo por un milagro! ¿Y si…?

-_No- _negó para el mismo. –_El hubiera no existe- _se auto-convenció. Así que lo único que quedaba era decir, que de alguna forma, todo estaba extrañamente destinado a que encajara de esa manera. O una vez más, Harry tenía algún tipo de guardián invisible tras su espalda, que lo ayudaba a salir de todo ese tipo de situaciones.

Conjuró una silla y se dejó caer sobre ella. Lo siguieron Arthur y Moody.

-Creo que los dejaré solos, al parecer lo necesitan- sonrió el medimago –Y no se preocupen, nadie sabrá que el joven Potter está aquí- y se dio media vuelta para salir.

-Espere- le detuvo Moody -¿Qué tanto será necesario que el muchacho se quede aquí?-

-Lo sabremos en cuanto despierte- contestó el hombre –Por ahora, solo hay que dejarlo descansar-

La habitación se volvió a quedar en silencio, mientras los presentes pensaban en lo que había pasado. Lo rápido que había sido, el peligro en el que habían estado, y como todo pasó frente a sus narices. Todo no podía ser una simple coincidencia.

-¿Cómo logró entrar la serpiente de Voldemort a la mansión?- gruñó Moody –Se supone que las barreras son mucho más fuertes que las anteriores- Arthur pensaba en lo mismo, pero Remus mantenía ocupado su tiempo observando a Harry.

-No es una serpiente normal- apoyó el Weasley –Es gigante, habilidosa, muy fuerte…no dudo que debía tener cierto tipo de hechizos especiales sobre ella-

-Lo averiguaremos cuando regresemos a la mansión. Solo espero que no hayan tocado nada- puntualizó el viejo auror –Podemos averiguar como entró-

-Me encargué de poner un hechizo para que nadie se acercara- asintió el Sr. Weasley –Poco antes de venirnos-

-Bien pensado- felicitó Alastor.

Para Remus, sus palabras eran solo sonidos desordenados pues no les prestaba atención. Todavía le parecía un suceso imposible lo que acababa de pasar y lo único que podía hacer era añadir un punto a la lista de Harry. De cosas que había vivido, de las batallas a las que había sobrevivido. De las veces que a él y a Sirius casi los mata de un infarto.

o-o-o-o-o-o

_-A esta hora, Naggini debió de terminar con el trabajo- siseó Lord Voldemort a su acompañante –Conoce muy bien a su objetivo-_

_-Me cuesta trabajo todavía, creer que un simple muchacho pueda ser una amenaza tan grande. Sin mencionar a su madre impura-_

_-Ese fue nuestro error- gruñó Voldemort –Pero no se podrá repetir-_

_-¿Seguro que Colagusano podrá cumplir con esa misión?-_

_-Ya lo ha hecho antes, será muy tonto pero teme tanto que lo matemos que hará las cosas perfectamente-_

_-Estamos hablando del que te sirve a ti, el que viene conmigo, ni siquiera ha delatado a sus amigos-_

_-Igualmente está ya de nuestro lado. No permito traiciones-_

_Se formó un corto silencio en el que ambos magos se vieron a la cara, y solo les dio la impresión de estarse viendo frente a un espejo. Aunque aquél que venía de 1981 se veía incómodo de estar confiando en los planes de su contraparte, aunque fuera él mismo. No le gustaba estar recibiendo órdenes, solo porque el otro sabía cómo eran las cosas en ese tiempo._

_-Esperemos que nuestro pequeño espía regrese pronto con noticias- siseó el mayor de los dos_

_-Después de un ataque así, ¿No será lo más obvio que todos sepan quién es?-_

_-Claro que lo sabrán, y sabían a lo que se enfrentaban desde un principio. Pero si el viejo tiene la tonta idea de querer regresarlos a su tiempo, no arriesgaría el futuro, diciéndoles que Pettigrew es un traidor. Esa será nuestra victoria-_

_-Los destruiremos desde dentro, y no harán nada para evitarlo-_

_-No mientras no quieran levantar sospechas entre aquellos del pasado-_

Hasta ese momento, Harry se había mantenido completamente en silencio. Generalmente, buscaba salir de esos sueños o visiones pues no quería sufrir o sentir los hechizos que eran usados, pero esta vez no hubo nada de eso. Desde el principio, cuando vio a su peor pesadilla multiplicada por dos, supo que era de importancia permanecer ahí. Lo hizo de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, para que Voldemort no notara su presencia.

Lo logró, la visión había acabado y ahora todas sus sospechas se confirmaban.

De un brinco se sentó donde sea que estuviera recostado. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo derecho y en el hombro izquierdo. _Rayos. _Pero luego dos gentiles brazos lo envolvieron y trataron de empujarlo de nuevo a las almohadas pero se negó fervientemente. Poco a poco, los sonidos empezaban a cobrar sentido.

-Harry- alguien dijo a modo de advertencia –Deja de pelearme, recuéstate de nuevo-

-No- atinó a decir testarudamente mientras todos sus sentidos volvían a su lugar. Su nariz le dijo que estaba en un lugar que olía fuertemente a un hospital. Desinfectado, con el aroma de distintas pociones, y el pijama holgado que cubría su cuerpo.

-Harry…por favor- esta vez era una voz diferente, que el muchacho alcanzó a distinguir.

-¿Señor Weasley?- preguntó dudoso todavía sin abrir los ojos pero luchando contra las manos que lo empujaban.

-Potter- gruñó alguien, y no tuvo que pensarlo. _Moody._

Llenó sus pulmones de aire y poco a poco abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose al horrible blanco de todo el lugar. Estrechó los ojos un poco al ver todo tan iluminado a pesar de no tener ventanas. Giró un poco la cabeza, para descubrir que quien lo quería obligar a volver a la cama era Remus.

-Harry…- advirtió el licántropo –No está a discusión-

-No…no, no. Debemos volver a la mansión- intentó él tomando sus lentes de una mesita a un lado de la cama

-Todo esta bien Potter, debes tranquilizarte- le ordenó el viejo auror, pero ni así podrían quitarle de la cabeza, el pensamiento de que todos corrían peligro con Peter ahí. No encontraba las palabras para explicarles eso.

Los argumentos de los cuatro se vieron detenidos cuando alguien entró. Todos miraron al medimago parado en la puerta sonriente.

-¡Ah! Señor Potter, que alegría que se encuentre bien- se acercó rápidamente a la cama y alejó a los demás mientras comenzaba a hacer hechizos de diagnóstico y le hacía algunas preguntas a Harry.

Los miembros de la orden del fénix agudizaron sus oídos para escuchar todo.

-Quién lo diría- rió el hombre –Hace dos horas llegó medio-muerto, y ahora parece listo para irse montado en escoba-

-¿Qué?- dejó salir Remus de inmediato, incapaz de dar crédito a esas palabras. No podía quitarse la imagen de Harry pálido con heridas sangrantes en sus brazos, y los esfuerzos de todos para mantenerlo despierto, ¿Ahora, en sesenta minutos…todo estaba bien? ¿Así de simple?

-Les dije que ambos venenos se estaban eliminando el uno al otro- se excusó el medimago

-¿Dos venenos?- preguntó Harry curioso

-Estás muy joven para entender esto- le sonrió el hombre dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño. El Sr. Weasley intentó no reírse. –Pero…-

_¡Ah, diablos! _Pensó Harry de inmediato y al parecer el pensamiento se reflejó en su cara pues Remus le sonrió.

-Al terminarse de eliminar las toxinas, los efectos restantes de todas las pociones que tratamos de administrar harán efecto juntas-

-¿Existe un peligro en eso?- preguntó Moody de inmediato.

-No… un peligro no, cuando la poción que anula a las otras desaparezca…- se detuvo el medimago pensándolo y observando a Harry –Puede ser que duerma por varias horas, o actúen como sedantes. Incluso alguna fiebrecilla, pero nada de importancia-

Harry abrió los ojos considerablemente ante esas opciones.

-¿Entonces es seguro que nos lo llevemos?- intervino de nuevo el viejo auror. En la mansión podrían estar más tranquilos y protegidos.

-Si, me parece razonable- asintió el medimago –Solo que no pueden darle ninguna poción para lo que sea que suceda- advirtió –Y deben tener cuidado con las heridas de las mordeduras de la serpiente, tiene que llevarse las cosas tranquilo Sr. Potter-

o-o-o-o-o

Regulus había logrado calmar a su hermano lo suficiente como para que no destruyera la mansión de Dumbledore. Logró llevarlo al sofá y sentarlo tranquilamente para esperar noticias. Miró la mano roja de Sirius, con la que había golpeado repetidamente un muro. Esperaba que no se hubiera roto nada.

-Actuar de esa manera nunca te llevará a ningún lado- sugirió el menor de los Black, Sirius bufó.

-¿No se supone que el hermano mayor es el que debe dar los consejos?-

-Nunca hemos sido unos Black normales- aceptó Regulus por lo bajo, su hermano lo miró.

-Genial…- dijo secamente -¿Dije algo malo?- Regulus negó

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Siempre debo decir algo malo, es una vieja costumbre- contestó tristemente

-Las costumbres se pueden ir-

Sirius volvió a poner la cabeza entre sus manos, suspirando derrotado.

-Soy un pésimo padrino- admitió el animago por lo bajo –No merezco tener un ahijado, no soy bueno a la hora de cuidar de él-

-Y me estás diciendo esto por…- le incitó Regulus

-¡Porque nunca estoy cuando Harry me necesita!- exclamó el merodeador -¡En estos días, una y otra y otra vez le han pasado cosas malas sin parar, no he podido protegerlo de nada!-

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron, algo que solo el Black menor notó pues su hermano seguía culpándose hasta de que Voldemort viviera. Era difícil poder quitarle esa culpa que sentía, era demasiado testarudo. Regulus vio a Remus atravesar primero, pero su brazo seguía dentro de la flameante chimenea, esperando que cruzara alguien más. Una gran sonrisa de hizo presente en el rostro de Regulus al ver a Harry cruzar por su cuenta, en una pieza.

Intentó llamar la atención de Sirius pero su hermano no le hizo caso, así que no lo intentó más y en cambio estudió al joven de ojos esmeralda y tez pálida. Llevaba un pijama blanco debajo de la túnica negra que llevaba encima. Tenía la palma de la mano derecha vendada, y todo el brazo recogido contra su pecho. Al mismo tiempo, Remus evitaba tocar el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

-Soy un pésimo padrino- siguió murmurando Sirius sin darse cuenta de los recién llegados. Remus estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Harry lo detuvo con un leve meneo de cabeza.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el joven. Tal como lo pensó, su padrino ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era él.

-Si, si. El peor de todos- sollozó Sirius.

-¿Por qué?- intentó de nuevo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Porque parezco un niño de 5 años crecido. No puedo cuidar de mi, menos de alguien más- seguía con la cara entre las manos

-¿Le vas a dar la razón a Snape?- continuó Harry. Regulus y Remus lo veían con una sonrisa, ya no faltaba mucho para que el animago se diera cuenta de con quién estaba hablando.

-¿A Quejicus? Ni en sus sueños- negó Sirius fervientemente todavía con la vista escondida entre sus dedos –Soy un fracaso privado… o un fracaso para mis amigos-

Remus se llevó una mano a la cabeza con frustración y Regulus evitaba reírse.

-Yo pienso que eres un gran padrino- admitió levemente el joven de ojos esmeralda. Sirius pareció calmarse un poco.

-Gracias- contestó, luego comenzó a tallarse los ojos para secar las lágrimas –¿Sabes Regulus…? desde hace rato, la voz te agarró un tonito como de niña-

-¡¿Que tengo voz de qué?- explotó Harry

Sirius brincó de donde estaba sentado, espantado por esa repentina exclamación. Después, sus ojos se agrandaron y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo, con la diferencia que esta vez eran de felicidad.

-¡Harry!- se paró del sofá como un bólido y atravesó el espacio que los separaba en un solo paso. Pero la mano extendida hacia delante de su ahijado lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Su mirada verde ahora era peligrosa.

-¿Que-tengo-voz-de-qué?- siseó, pero a Sirius no le importó. Bajó el brazo de su ahijado y lo abrazó contento. -¡Sirius, no! ¡Ah, ay!- Remus intervino rápidamente con ayuda del otro Black para alejar un poco al animago. Harry respiró profundamente para calmar los pequeños temblores que recorrieron su cuerpo y las punzadas de sus heridas.

-¡Oh pero Merlín, Harry, lo siento!- se disculpó de inmediato, pero se detuvo un momento para procesar todo lo que estaba pasando -¿Harry? ¡¿Por los calzones de Merlín, qué haces aquí?-

-Ah, si quieres me voy- contestó como si nada su ahijado dando media vuelta _encaminándose _a la red flu. Remus lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Sirius, a Harry le permitieron volver rápido porque está fuera de peligro- explicó calmadamente el licántropo –El medimago dijo que…-

-¡Fuera de peligro mis cuernos!- comenzó Sirius –Solo han pasado… ¿Qué?- vio un pequeño reloj sobre la chimenea -¿Dos horas?- completó -¡Hace menos de dos horas casi…casi…!-

-Black, déjame explicarte. El medimago dijo que gracias a los residuos de veneno de basilisco en la sangre de Harry…-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó lo más alto que pudo -¡¿Basilisco?- Harry se encogió en su lugar con el segundo grito, pero no fue el único porque el animago sintió como su hermano también se encogía a su lado. De inmediato clavó su vista de convicto en Harry pidiendo explicaciones.

-Sirius…- comenzó nerviosamente su ahijado –Te perdono lo de la voz de niña- comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás por precaución

-Harry James Potter- advirtió el Black

-¡No!- en menos de lo que todos esperaban, Harry había dejado la sala y había desaparecido pasando la puerta. Los tres hombres parpadearon perplejos.

-¿Todavía tienes duda de que se encuentra mejor?- le preguntó Regulus a Sirius

o-o-o-o-o-

Harry sabía que no debía de haber escapado de esa conversación de esa forma, pero en esos momentos no estaba listo para hablar de aquello. Se lo había prometido a Regulus, claro, pero nunca dijo cuando. Así que la opción más segura era evitar el asunto mientras pudiera, porque después de escuchar lo que creía Sirius de sí mismo, de cómo había fallado como su padrino, no quería contarle algo que lo hiciera sentirse más culpable.

Por precaución, en cuanto salió de la sala se puso la capucha sobre la cabeza. No sabía dónde estaban los miembros de la orden del pasado, pero mientras recorría la casa en busca de un escondite temporal, había que ser precavido. Escuchó mucho barullo en el comedor, a sus amigos exactamente gritando cosas:

_-¡Ya deberían de saber algo!- _esa en definitiva era la voz de Ron _–¡Una serpiente atacó a mi mejor amigo, ¿Y no me dejan ir con él?-_

_-No creo que en estos momentos puedan estar con él, tienes que ser fuerte- _al parecer Tonks intentaba calmarlos

_-¡Ya se cumplieron dos horas, es demasiado!- _intentó Hermione

Harry dejó de escuchar las protestas de sus amigos pues podía escuchar las voces y pasos apresurados de Remus, Sirius y Regulus. Se estaban acercando y él ni siquiera había pensado en una buena excusa.

Se apresuró a llegar al comedor. Abrió una de las puertas y entró como si fuera perseguido por Voldemort, pero se detuvo para cerrarla de nuevo. Se quedó recargado con la frente pegada en la puerta, tomando un respiro y escuchando las voces de los hombres que lo seguían. Pero no se hicieron esperar varias exclamaciones.

-¡Harry!- gritaron Ron y Hermione alegremente al verlo ahí parado, pero de inmediato se dieron cuenta de su imprudencia y se llevaron ambas manos a la boca.

-Muchachos, tienen que ayudarme a esconderme de…- justo cuando se giraba, él también calló en el instante.

La original orden del fénix estaba presente.

o-o-o-o-o-

_hahaha ¿Qué, ahora si se descubre todo? Se que les prometí una canasta de ranas de chocolate, pero…ejem… tardaron mucho en leer y llegar hasta acá y pues… hehehe oops, me las comí. ¡Calma! Les traeré doble para el próximo capi, lo juro._

_Ahora, ¿Quién quiere el próximo capitulo? No escucho… así que tendrán que dejar review =D ¿Dónde están mis lectores?..._

_anypotter_


	14. Enemigo en Casa

_HI: Primero, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS, AMENAZAS y ¿FELICITACIONES? En serio! ¿Tengo que dejar un capítulo así para que dejen review? Hehehe ¿Y tienen que saber de antemano que nada más tienen que convencerme de subir pronto el siguiente porque ya lo tengo hecho? Son malvados, y a mi me tachan de macabra muajajaja. Saben el procedimiento, no pasarán armas de incógnito bajo esos sombreros gigantes ni con esos enormes abrigos. También se les pedirá vaciar sus zapatos. _

_Dejen la varita etiquetada para evitar pérdidas y pasen su tarjeta de "Lector frecuente" a los paramédicos, para que les hagan descuento si llegasen a necesitarlos a lo largo del capítulo._

_Este capi, es más que nada de muchas explicaciones y reacciones. Que quienes deben de saber, se enteren de lo que deben y quienes no deben pues que no se enteren de lo que no deben ¿Entendido? Hahaha. Esta vez, creo que no hubo intención de matar a Harry (creo ^^)_

_Disfruten._

**...Enemigo en Casa…**

_-¡Harry!- gritaron Ron y Hermione alegremente al verlo ahí parado, pero de inmediato se dieron cuenta de su imprudencia y se llevaron ambas manos a la boca._

_-Muchachos, tienen que ayudarme a esconderme de…- justo cuando se giraba, él también se quedó mudo._

_La original orden del fénix estaba presente._

Quiso desaparecer, lástima que todavía no tenía licencia. Quiso no existir, lástima que Voldemort nunca estaba disponible cuando lo llamaban. Quiso irse sobre sus dos mejores amigos para ahorcarlos con sus propias manos, lástima que estaban tan lejos y él se sentía con los pies clavados al suelo.

Tonks se quedó muda ante tal declaración, no podía hacer nada contra esa _verdad. _Mientras que la orden del fénix clavaba su vista en el joven encapuchado que acababa de llegar y que se mantenía cerca de la puerta como si fuera a correr en cualquier momento. Lily se paró de su asiento y miró sorprendida de aquellos que gritaron _"Harry" _ y luego al joven que respondía a ese nombre.

-¿Ha…Harry?- tartamudeó nerviosa -¿Di…dijeron Harry?- nadie respondió -¿Dijeron Harry?- exigió más alto. Comenzó a rodear la mesa para acercarse al Gryffindor que seguía parado en la puerta inmóvil. Ni siquiera James pudo hacer algo contra eso.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de nuevo y entró un adulto de rostro cubierto, que parecía buscar algo o alguien, lo encontró parado justo a un lado de la entrada. Se hincó frente a él.

-¡Pudiste hacerte daño! ¿Por qué corriste así? Yo no te obligaría a…- Sirius dejó de hablar cuando vio que su ahijado no le prestaba atención y todo el comedor había caído en un profundo silencio. Se paró de nuevo y pasó un brazo cuidadosamente a la espalda de Harry.

Lily estaba parada con los ojos llorosos a pocos metros y quería decir algo pero la boca le temblaba con emoción.

-¿Harry?- le preguntó al muchacho.

Sirius se heló, al igual que su hermano y Remus. De repente el mundo se les vino encima y sin piedad alguna. Los tres hombres solo atinaron a mirar a Harry, no de manera acusatoria pero el joven sintió la necesidad de defenderse y de inmediato apuntó a Ron y Hermione. Eso no hizo que el silencio desapareciera y que las caras sorprendidas de la orden se borraran, todos lo seguían mirando y Lily estaba a unos cuantos pasos.

-Señora Potter…- comenzó Harry al recobrar la compostura e idear una salida rápida -…sé que su hijo se llama Harry, y creo que piensa que soy yo pero…-

-Ellos te llamaron Harry- la pelirroja apuntó a Ron y Hermione justo como lo había hecho él antes –No puedes negarlo-

-No niego que me llamo Harry…- contestó valientemente, y vio algo brillar por unos segundos en los ojos de su madre, pero por el bien de todos los presentes, debía sacarle la idea de la cabeza –Pero su hijo no es la única persona en el mundo que se llama de esa manera-

Los ojos de ella se apagaron un poco, pero de todas formas tenía otras cosas a su favor en mente.

-¿Casualmente en la orden del fénix?- preguntó

-Usted solo ha visto a la mitad de los miembros- se excusó el muchacho –Según yo, ya hemos hablado de que la orden ha crecido en los últimos 16 años-

-Pero, eres de la edad que tendría- intentó de nuevo Lily

-Todos ellos también- aseguró Harry apuntando con un pequeño meneo a sus amigos.

Le dolía estar mintiéndole a su madre, y más, estar matando aquella ilusión que había crecido en sus ojos, viendo cómo en cada respuesta que él daba en contra, su esperanza disminuía.

-Sra. Potter, lamento decirle que yo no soy. Me llamo Harry pero…- se detuvo por unos segundos tomando aire –Él es mi familia- se acercó a Sirius.

El animago sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al escuchar a su ahijado decir aquellas palabras. Eran tantas las emociones que lo embargaban que no sabía qué estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Orgullo por el valor de Harry, tristeza por ser él quien estuviera confrontando algo tan difícil como ese tema, temor de que Lily no se diera por vencida. Pero lo que más ganaba en esos momentos, era la calidez que empezaba a brotar dentro de sí mismo cuando Harry lo llamó _"su familia" _frente a sus padres.

Se mordió el labio para controlarse, él debía intervenir.

-Lily- comenzó él –Como, Harry dijo, usted solo ha visto entrar y salir a pocos miembros de la orden actual. Los demás están ocupados en misiones o han decidido no aparecerse por aquí para no causar más problemas. Creo, que usted no se ha identificado con nadie de los presentes, no como ustedes supieron que Remus sí estaba aquí…-

_-Ni lograrás identificarte Lily, lo siento- _pensó el animago amargamente

-Usted no se alejaría mucho de su hijo ¿O si? Quiero decir que, no debe de tratar de encontrar parecidos entre los que estamos aquí con los de la orden en el pasado, es peligroso que saque conclusiones. Por eso evitamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres, podría darse a confusión-

-Entonces…- comenzó decepcionada ella -¿Él no es mi Harry?-

El muchacho y el hombre negaron.

-Esto no quiere decir nada- continuó Sirius –Él no es, pero reitero que no somos los únicos miembros de la orden actual. Puede conservar sus esperanzas en aquellos que no están presentes- el animago sintió por medio de la mano que tenía en la espalda de Harry, cómo su ahijado temblaba.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella con una pequeña sonrisa –Me dejé llevar por el momento…- pero de todas maneras tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese joven -…aunque, me salvaste. Arriesgaste tu vida por la mía- se dirigió solo a Harry.

-Ese es el problema que siempre tengo con él- contestó despreocupado Sirius –Le encanta, meterse-en-problemas-

-¿Puedo abrazarlo?- preguntó Lily tomando desprevenidos a todos –Digo, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy contigo y lo preocupada que estuve de que te pasara algo. Miembro de la Orden o no, eres un muchacho. Con un tipo de valentía estúpida y arriesgada- reprimió al final –Se suponía que quien debía haber defendido era yo-

Harry no supo que contestar, pero sintió el no muy leve empujón de su padrino que lo hizo dar dos pasos hacia adelante, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, sintió dos delicados y delgados brazos rodearlo.

Quizás debió de decirle a alguien que lo pellizcara o tratara de despertarlo para ver si eso era un sueño. Por una milésima de segundo también pensó en Voldemort, alguno de sus macabros planes para hacerlo sufrir más, _o matarlo. _Pero sabía que incluso en un sueño no se podría sentir se esa forma. Olvidando que las mordidas de Naggini le punzaban al contacto, pudo sentir el calor de su madre junto a él. Sintió la calidez y el amor que todos le habían dicho que desbordaba a donde fuera, se sintió protegido. Tampoco supo cuándo acabó todo, le costó trabajo volver a la realidad y que actuar como si nada pasara.

o-o-o-o-o-

Todos volvieron a sus lugares, Lily junto a James apenada por lo que había pasado, pero Harry en especial algo perdido siendo guiado por su padrino. Tomaron lugares en la mesa, era la hora de comer, nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. En especial Ron y Hermione quienes no se habían escapado de la reprimenda por lo bajo de su mejor amigo.

-Y apenas vamos a la mitad del día- susurró Sirius, pero fue escuchado casi por todos. Refiriéndose a todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Harry asintió levemente. –Deberías comer algo- puntualizó el animago al ver el plato vació de su ahijado, solo dando pequeños sorbos a un vaso con jugo de calabaza.

-No tengo hambre- argumentó el muchacho por lo bajo, preocupando a su padrino quien solo un pretexto quería para decir que las cosas no iban tan bien como Remus y Harry decían. Dejó el tenedor de lado y buscó la mano de su ahijado, la sintió un poco tibia.

-¿Seguro que te sientes bien?- comenzó preocupado, Remus dejó de comer también.

-Si, seguro. Solo estoy pensando, en demasiadas cosas- parecía verdad, los que lo conocían podían apostar que eso era cierto pero alguna cosa no caía en su lugar.

Continuaron la comida por algunos minutos más y los platos desaparecieron solos, dejando a todos sentados en una gran mesa vacía. Se miraron los unos a los otros preguntándose qué iba a pasar ahora. ¿Había algo que hacer? Nadie sugirió nada.

-Ha sido un día largo- expresó el Remus más joven –Quizás deberíamos intentar descansar hasta la cen…-

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron repentinamente –como se les había hecho costumbre a todos los que entraban cuando éstas estaban cerradas- y pasaron los dos directores de Hogwarts, el viejo Moody y un encapuchado a quienes los del presente identificaron como a Kingsley. Todos se quedaron en silencio aguardando que los recién llegados dijeran algo, el viejo director Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar.

-Confío en que se encuentran todos bien- habló fuerte y claro.

Sirius mostró todas sus ganas de atacar al hombre por haber dicho eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a mencionarlo cuando su ahijado casi muere por una maldita serpiente? Y él ni siquiera estaba. Albus leyó las acciones de Sirius y contestó de inmediato.

-Eso es lo que quiero saber- intentó calmarlo –Pero debo disculparme por no haber estado presente- su mirada se ahora estaba en Harry pero el muchacho no parecía interesado en la plática que lo rodeaba.

Tenía que dar muchas explicaciones, tenía que hacer planes, estrategias, tenía que enterarse de todas las cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia, pero no lo podía hacer con la joven orden del fénix presente. Lo había platicado con su alter ego y logró convencerlo de encargarse de los suyos mientras él se ponía al corriente con sus respectivos miembros.

-Señores…- habló el más _joven _de los dos directores. Paseó su vista entre sus miembros –Si son tan amables de retirarse a sus habitaciones por algunas horas, creo que hemos irrumpido lo suficiente en los planes de nuestro futuros- sonrió

Sorprendentemente, los suyos no opusieron mucha resistencia y se despidieron levemente de los demás mientras uno a uno salían rumbo a sus cuartos, de seguro a dormir un poco. Por último, salió el joven Dumbledore. Las puertas se cerraron y Dumbledore lanzó varios hechizos para evitar que cualquier cosa que se pudiera decir, fuera escuchada por los demás huéspedes que rondaban en la mansión. Activó igualmente, la red flu del comedor y de inmediato comenzaron a llegar personas.

Snape, McGonagall, la abuela de Neville, Hagrid, Molly, Arthur, Mundungus Fletcher y Madame Pomfrey. Ante la última en llegar, Harry trató de hacerse pequeñito en su lugar. Cada uno parecía saber exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba sentado y le dirigían todo tipo de miradas.

Para comodidad de todos, muchachos y adultos con rostros cubiertos se descubrieron y retomaron el control de las expresiones en sus rostros. Había ventajas y desventajas en eso de las capuchas. Uno que otro dio un largo suspiro, y esperaron a que todos se encontraran acomodados a lo largo de la mesa. Dumbledore debía empezar.

-Buenas tardes- por un lado debía comenzar, y la educación nunca debía faltar –Lamento haber llamado a esta reunión de improviso, pero dados los recientes sucesos, creo que debemos comenzar a tomar medidas más drásticas-

_-Como poner trampas para animales rastreros en tu jardín, Albus- _pensó Sirius, añadiendo después un gruñido mental.

-Sé que quieren decirme muchas cosas, pero primero… y por consideración a todos, debemos ponernos al corriente de todo lo que ha pasado- por encima de sus gafas de media luna observó a todos los presentes que dieron leves asentimientos de cabeza. Excepto los muchachos que no se veían tan activos como se supone deberían.

Snape tomó la palabra.

-Esta madrugada, Voldemort llamó a una reunión- todos los ojos volaron de inmediato a él, su faceta de espía ya la conocían todos. –Quería ponernos al tanto de sus planes-

-¿Qué tipo de planes?- preguntó Sirius inmediatamente, ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte del maestro de pociones.

-Los planes que tiene que llevar a cabo para dominar al mundo, Black. Creo que eso ya lo tendrías que saber- Dumbledore reprimió con la mirada el comentario sarcástico del Slytherin, mientras que Sirius luchó por mantenerse apacible. -…Como decía. Solo nos llamó para decirnos que ya tenía en marcha algunas cosas que nos darían la ventaja en esta guerra. Después, nos dejó irnos sin darnos instrucciones. Por lo menos a algunos-

-¿Algunos, Severus?- cuestionó Dumbledore

-Bellatrix, Fenrir y aquellos que acompañan a nuestro querido Voldemort de 1981, se quedaron- contestó con simpleza –Desde ahí ya no pude enterarme de nada-

Nadie se atrevió a añadir algún comentario a eso. La imagen que se hacían del relato de Snape, donde Voldemort decía que ya tenía planeado cómo dominar al mundo era escalofriante.

-Buen trabajo- le sonrió Albus a su espía. Retomó la atención de su orden –Ese fue el primer evento de este día. Luego, como todos saben, el callejón Diagon fue atacado por la mañana-

-¿Hubo algo inusual en el ataque?- preguntó Molly tomando la mano de su esposo, el director pareció pensarlo por algunos segundos.

-Cualquier cosa que haga Voldemort debe tener un propósito- comenzó seriamente –Pero el propósito no era atacar el callejón y causar miedo y confusión-

-Pero lo lograron- intervino Remus –Aunque eso no haya sido parte del plan… fue como un bono-

-Desgraciadamente- le dio la razón Dumbledore –Pero el ataque, fue en si, solo una diversión para los seguidores de Voldemort. No tenían un objetivo que seguir, no uno que se pudiera llevar acabo en el lugar. Por eso fue que todo se salió de control, los mortífagos solo iban a llamar la atención-

-Hubo cierto reporte en el departamento de aurores…- tomó la palabra Kingsley –De que los mortífagos lograron entrar a Gringotts-

Eso captó la atención completa de Regulus. Se enderezó en su asiento para entender mejor lo que se dijera, Albus no lo pasó desapercibido.

-¿Lograron sacar algo?- Tonks no recordaba haber visto mortífagos en las cercanías del banco. Repasaba todo mentalmente creyendo que lo había pasado por alto.

-Al parecer no- contestó el auror para la calma de todos –Quizás también irrumpieron en el lugar para causar más confusión. No se han reportado daños ni pérdidas por parte de los duendes-

-Bien- comentó pensativo Dumbledore –El ataque al callejón fue solo para llamar la atención-

-¿Distracción?- habló Hagrid fuertemente –Para distraer…¿A qué o a quiénes?-

Solo algunos habían logrado llegar a la misma conclusión, y eran aquellos que conocían ya toda la historia completa. El silencio de fue interpretando poco a poco hasta que una a una, las miradas quedaron posadas en Harry. Sirius puso su mano sobre la de su ahijado, al ver cómo evitaba las miradas.

-Querían distraernos a nosotros- comentó en voz alta con un cierto toque de advertencia para que se pusieran a ver pajaritos si querían, pero que voltearan hacia otro lado.

-Si- continuó Dumbledore –Querían sacar a la orden de la mansión-

-Entonces saben donde estamos- apoyó Arthur –Pero…si nos querían sacar, ¿Lo más obvio para ellos no sería que no hubiera nadie en la casa?-

-¡¿Sabían que los muchachos estaban aquí?- exclamó algo aterrada la Sra. Weasley

-No solo eso- comenzó a razonar Regulus –También sabían que aquí se encontraba la antigua Orden- todos miraron al director ahora en busca de una explicación. Una que no sonara a que las paredes tenían oídos y la información estaba siendo pasada a Voldemort y sus seguidores.

-Una oportunidad perfecta- le dio la razón al Black –Sacarnos a nosotros para dejar a los más jóvenes solos, en compañía de adultos que no pueden intervenir. Personas que tienen órdenes explícitas de no hacer nada que pueda en poner en peligro sus vidas pues deben regresar al pasado, tal y como llegaron-

-Pero…- comenzó la profesora McGonagall -¿Qué querían lograr con eso?-

-Atacar, precisamente- gruñó Moody –No estando nosotros para defender, no había mucho que no pudieran hacer-

- ¿Hace falta decir quién era el blanco de todo este barullo?- comentó Snape secamente, con sus ojos negros penetrantes sobre Harry.

-No sabemos…- le detuvo Albus levantando la mano, antes de que Sirius lo silenciara para siempre –…exactamente lo que pasó-

Harry sabía que en ese momento le pedirían su versión de los hechos. Todos lo esperaban, ansiosos de poder resolver todo ese rompecabezas. Pero no podía evitar sentirse intimidado por sus miradas.

-Harry…- llamó su atención Dumbledore –Sé que esto no debe ser nada fácil, pero si pudieras relatarnos lo que pasó en el jardín, sería de gran ayuda-

Sirius no estaba a gusto con la situación, pero él también quería saber qué había ocurrido para que las cosas terminaran en la manera en que lo hicieron. Aunque, si eso ponía incómodo a su ahijado...

-Puedes mostrarlo en vez de relatarlo- sugirió el director suavemente, tomando todas las consideraciones posibles. Era una de esas veces donde su parte un poco protectora salía a la superficie. El ver al joven todavía tratando de ganar más color, además de la gruesa venda en su mano le hacían sentirse culpable por eso.

Pero Harry pensaba que mostrarlo sería peor, temía que su padrino muriera de un infarto. Snape pudo leer el pensamiento en sus ojos.

-Estoy seguro que tu intento de padrino sobrevivirá a lo que sea que muestres-

Harry se tomó del brazo de Sirius justo a tiempo para que no saltara por encima de la mesa y en su forma canina devorara a su maestro de pociones. Tarde recordó sus heridas y su rápido movimiento causó que poco después soltara la extremidad de su padrino.

-Lo siento- murmuró de inmediato al animago al ver a su ahijado encogerse y reprimir una queja. Ahora más que nunca quería asesinar a Snape.

-Severus- se alzó imponente la voz del director –Este no es el momento de otra escena, así que por favor, te pido que guardes la compostura-

-¿Se puede?- susurró por lo bajo Sirius con su voz llena de veneno.

Todos aguardaron unos momentos en el que Harry todavía no sabía qué hacer.

-Solo muéstralo- le comentó Sirius por lo bajo a su ahijado –Debe ser difícil, pero yo sé que estás aquí-

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que le diera la razón a su padrino, entonces Sirius le indicó a Dumbledore que lanzara el encantamiento que les permitiría a todos ver lo que pasó.

Los detalles de todo eran tan escalofriantes que los miembros de la Orden tuvieron que reprimir sus exclamaciones y expresiones diversas al ver tal acto cruel y despiadado. Sirius se había acercado más a su ahijado, dándole la razón a sus pensamientos que le decían que era imposible que Harry estuviera tan bien después de algo así. Llegó a temer de un momento a otro que su ahijado desapareciera.

Snape admiraba con grandes ojos la nueva hazaña del ya famoso niño-que-vivió, pero no sentía ese sentimiento de falsedad y de engaño dentro de sí, como otras veces en las que el muchacho y compañía habían hecho algo increíble. Esta vez, lo había visto y casi sentido a cada ataque de naggini. Admiró el coraje que tuvo al enfrentar al gigantesco animal que no cedió con magia, incluso había enfrentado a la serpiente cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin mencionar, que a toda costa, trató de proteger a su madre.

El recuerdo se cortó, y el paisaje del comedor de la mansión volvió a ser el mismo. Los magos presentes se miraron unos a otros, pálidos, de ojos muy abiertos, sin palabras. La Sra. Weasley evitaba correr a lado de su octavo hijo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Harry…- comenzó Dumbledore, haciendo esfuerzos extraordinarios para controlar su voz por el sentimiento de culpa que comenzaba a ser más fuerte -…lamento mucho el no haber estado aquí, y no asegurarme perfectamente, de que incidentes como este no pasaran-

-No…fue su culpa, profesor- contestó el muchacho con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de su padrino, dándole la seguridad al hombre de que todavía estaba ahí. Su director no pareció aceptar tan rápido el perdón.

Costó varios minutos que los demás salieran de su mutismo.

-¿Por qué la espada pudo contra la serpiente, cuando los hechizos no?- comentó Hagrid secando todavía sus gruesas lágrimas con un gran pañuelo que bien podría ser el mantel de la mesa. Esa era una pregunta clave y una duda general.

Con un movimiento de varita, sobre la mesa apareció el objeto mencionado, brillando elegantemente ante la vista de todos. Albus la tomó por la empuñadura y situó la punta en la mesa, dejándola mejor visible para todos.

-Esta espada, hace 4 años fue impregnada con veneno de basilisco…-

_-¿Veneno había dicho?- _pensó Sirius estrechando la mirada al saber que ahí venía la explicación que quería. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny trataron de hacerse los interesados en el infinito.

-La serpiente no podía ser detenida o destruida con magia ordinaria. Estaba repleta de magia negra- se detuvo unos momentos para que ver que todos fueran comprendiendo –El veneno de basilisco es poderoso, lo suficiente para poder juntar esa habilidad con la de la espada- las miradas sobre el objeto en manos de Dumbledore eran de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es que un animal puede poseer magia negra? A menos de que sea un animago pero hasta donde sé, esa serpiente es solo eso, una serpiente- Remus presentía que lo que había detrás de la explicación que venía no le gustaría.

-Porque… no era una serpiente común- todo sentimiento sobrante desapareció del rostro del director de Hogwarts cuya mirada se ensombreció y su voz se hizo grave. A Harry no le gustaba mucho el pensamiento que lo había asaltado –Muchos la han visto ser más inteligente de lo normal, más rápida, y más precisa como si en realidad fuera otro de los mortífagos de Voldemort- la mayoría asintió –Que su amo hable lengua pársel no significa que la vuelva más, _humana- _

Regulus sintió la mirada de Dumbledore sobre él, con eso dio su sospecha por confirmada.

-La serpiente era un horrcrux- soltó inconcientemente. Aunque lo hubiera dicho para él mismo, toda la habitación sumida en el silencio lo escuchó.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser un ser vivo un Horrcrux?- alegó Sirius –Creí que habías dicho que solo eran objetos, Albus-

Toda la orden comenzó a pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Y si había un ave que también era un horrcrux? ¿Un simple gusano?

-No piensen en esas posibilidades- les detuvo el viejo mago –Voldemort nunca dejaría que algo tan importante anduviera de un lado a otro sin protección, por eso mantenía a naggini consigo-

Ya habían quitado del camino otro Horrcrux. La sorpresa invadió a todos. Harry apenas podía creerlo, no es que hubiera sido fácil y nada peligroso pero ya era uno menos y ni siquiera lo había notado. En los últimos días había olvidado preguntarle al director sobre el tema, pero era algo de esperarse, con los demás problemas que tenían no había nadie que se ocupara de lo otro. Aunque si querían sobrevivir, solo había un camino y era ese.

-¿Harry?- interrumpió Dumbledore sus pensamientos –Estoy seguro de que lo siguiente no es algo que te agrade tampoco, pero necesitamos saber, si escuchaste a la serpiente decir algo-

-_El muchacho habla pársel- _pensó Regulus completamente sorprendido, pero comenzando a preocuparse. Decidió callar sus pensamientos.

Harry afirmó.

-Decía… _"Matar ojos verdes"-_ no pudo decir más cuando una ola de murmullos y exclamaciones sorprendidas llenó la sala, incluyendo a su padrino.

-Desde un principio iba tras de Harry, iba tras de Harry- repitió el animago consternado pasando una mano por su cabeza, los demás llegaron a ese conclusión también.

-No lo creo- comenzó Dumbledore desde la otra punta de la mesa, de inmediato los que querían contradecirlo lo voltearon a ver –Si la serpiente repetía eso, no solo tenía un blanco…-

Esperó que los demás cayeran en cuenta.

-Lily- musitó Remus masajeándose la sien con una mano. Dumbledore le dio la razón.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hagrid

-Voldemort se quiere asegurar de que no haya nada en el pasado que lo pueda detener; tampoco que ahora alguien se atreva a levantarse contra él…- su penetrante mirada azul estaba en Harry, el muchacho intentaba fijarse en la mesa. Pero el silencio que se instaló en el lugar lo hizo levantar su mirada.

Cuando el verde esmeralda y el azul se encontraron, Harry supo lo que su director tenía en mente.

-La profecía- susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la orden entera saltara de sus lugares.

-¡¿La sabes?- cuestionó Sirius de inmediato, sintiéndose excluido de algo tan importante -¿Cómo, cuándo? ¿Por qué no me la dijiste?- su voz comenzaba a adquirir un tono de ofensa y desconfianza que solo causaba que su ahijado se sintiera culpable.

No le había dicho a su padrino exactamente por lo que estaba pasando ahora. Esa reacción, el sufrimiento de sus ojos. No quería imaginar lo que haría cuando se enterara. ¿Podía evitarlo?

-Sirius- clamó el director entre los murmullos de todos –Necesito que guardes la compostura. Este es un tema bastante delicado que por lo mismo no había compartido abiertamente con la orden- examinó al animago por encima de sus gafas de media luna, no podía posponer más el momento pero el estado en el que se encontraba el hombre solo causaría problemas –Si quieres saber el contenido de la profecía, tendrás que esperar a escuchar toda la información completamente- se giró a los demás –Lo mismo va para todos-

Hubo algunos asentimientos, antes de que se acomodaran mejor para escuchar tan importante información. Albus le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Harry pero el joven ya se había encogido en su lugar y con su mano buena se cubría los ojos y parte de la frente. _No es que no esperara esa reacción _pensó por unos segundos Dumbledore. Aclaró su garganta, listo para dar el último golpe del día a su orden, _"Cerrar con broche de oro"_

_-"__El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca… Nacido de aquellos que lo han burlado tres veces, nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo… y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un Poder que el Señor Oscuro no conoce… y uno debe morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno puede vivir mientras que el otro sobreviva… El único con el poder para vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá mientras el séptimo mes este muriendo"-_

Lo relató tal cual Harry recordaba que la versión miniatura de la profesora Trelawney lo había hecho. No pudo evitar sentir como el mundo a su alrededor se encogía y frente a sus ojos pasaban escenas sobre lo que hablaba la profecía. Pero ahora tenía más presente el hecho de quiénes habían muerto por él. Ahora sabía qué personas habían fallecido para que cumpliera con esa maldita profecía. Un escalofrío que empezó de sus pies llegó hasta su cabeza, haciendo que a su parecer, las cosas se tambalearan unos momentos. Parpadeó varias veces para alejar el sentimiento, pero empezaba a hacer calor y se lo atribuía a la situación.

Como esperaba, nadie dijo nada al principio. Parecían estar uniendo piezas rápidamente, dando por explicadas varias dudas, uniendo los hechos uno tras otro haciendo que todo cobrara sentido. Comenzado a creer en los datos al azar del profeta, que sin querer, habían llegado a la misma conclusión que las palabras que habían escuchado.

"_El elegido"_

¿Lo empezarían a ver de esa manera? Harry temía esa posibilidad. ¿Querrían prepararlo para enfrentar un destino para el cual no se sentía completamente preparado? No pudo luchar contra el pánico que lo invadió, imaginando a la orden poniéndolo al frente de sus filas para luchar contra Voldemort. _De escudo. _¿Ellos no harían eso, o si? No podía imaginar a Sirius haciéndolo. Pero la cruda realidad era que esa guerra tenía tan desesperados a todos que cualquier salida era buena.

Se concentró en respirar profundamente, el calor aumentaba.

-Finales de Julio- comenzó Regulus pesadamente –Supongo que había dos posibilidades ¿Cierto? Harry no era el único niño cuyos padres burlaron a Voldemort tres veces y que haya nacido a finales de ese mes-

Neville sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo al imaginarse en la situación de su amigo. Por todas las cosas que había pasado ¿Hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo mismo? No, un rotundo NO.

Dumbledore afirmó.

-…Y Voldemort, lo marcó como a su igual- continuó el Black menor. Aunque nadie dijo nada, todos de nuevo miraban al muchacho de ojos esmeraldas con su legendaria marca. La cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Ese fue un azar del destino- argumentó Dumbledore por lo bajo. –Por quien Voldemort eligió ir primero, quien consideraba su mayor amenaza-

Solo Regulus era capaz de hablar y la habilidad parecía haberse perdido de nuevo cuando dio por satisfechas sus dudas. Esperaba a que alguien más continuara o se le haría una eternidad ese silencio. Sirius pareció reaccionar.

-¿Por qué no me lo había dicho?- le preguntó el animago al director, con una voz tan fría y libre de cualquier sentimiento, al igual que la de Voldemort. Remus se espantó, sabía que no saldría nada bueno y alguien saldría lastimado.

-Sirius, ni siquiera James o Lily lo sabían- intentó el hombre antes de que fuera interrumpido de nuevo por el animago.

-¡¿Por qué?- comenzó de nuevo, pero sin aumentar el tono de sus voz, solo siseando rápida y peligrosamente bajo -¡¿No soy capaz de controlar este tipo de situaciones, verdad? ¡Soy un inmaduro para todo y no puedo centrarme cuando se requiere! ¿Es lo que todos piensan? Desde lo de de Pettigrew eso es, así me ven- reclamó seriamente ofendido

-Sirius, nadie lo sabía. NADIE. La orden entera se acaba de enterar al igual que tú-

-¡Ese no es el punto Dumbledore!- se paró de la silla y estrelló el puño en la mesa -¡Yo quedé a cargo de Harry! ¡Quien ahora resulta que en verdad es todo lo que dice el profeta…!-

El animago no se dio cuenta del oscurecimiento en la mirada de su ahijado.

-... ¡Matar a Voldemort o morir en el intento! ¿Ese es su destino? Y no me pudiste decir, para poder ayudarlo. Desde que salí de Azkaban no encontraste un solo maldito día para decirme. ¡¿Qué tal cuando te visité por lo del torneo, o cuando había reuniones en Grimauld Place? Pero sí tuviste tiempo para decírsela a él- no había intentado sonar tan duro cuando se refirió a Harry pero no funcionó, el sentimiento del momento ganaba.

Remus aunque quería argumentar algo, no encontraba la forma correcta de entrar en la discusión. Si decía algo que Sirius interpretara mal, las cosas se pondrían peor –_si acaso se podía- _pero si no lo hacía, dejaría que su amigo se ahorcara solo entre todo lo que decía, pues en una o dos horas se sentiría pésimo por haberlo dicho sin pensar.

-Le dijiste a Harry la profecía- siseó muy bajo, pero claro –Lo encaminaste a su destino…sin ayuda. No me contó la profecía porque tú se lo prohib…-

-Nadie me prohibió nada- argumentó Harry con voz grave sin siquiera mirar a su padrino, concentrado en el centro de la mesa. Sabía que su cara ahora cambiaba drásticamente de color –No me prohibió decirle a nadie, me aconsejó que solo a quienes yo creía era necesario, a personas de mi confianza- tomó aire –Ron y Hermione ya la sabían-

Los padres del Weasley y el resto de la orden los miraron algo sorprendidos. Los dos adolescentes se miraron en el uno al otro para no enfrentar las caras acusatorias de los demás, pero luego apoyaron a su amigo con un gesto.

-Entonces yo no soy de tu confianza- bufó Sirius a su lado, sentándose derrotado y evitando cualquier contacto con Harry. El joven de ojos esmeraldas de inmediato se giró para encarar al hombre.

-¿Cómo querías que te lo dijera si _estabas muerto?- _ a pesar del frío de su propia voz, su interior hervía. Figurativa y literalmente.

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el animago aunque fuera verdad.

Nadie se aventuró a decir algo más. Era un ambiente muy tenso. Dumbledore sintió la necesidad de continuar, ignorando momentáneamente lo que había pasado, pues debía poner fin a esa reunión para que las cosas se enfriaran.

-Esa es nuestra desventaja con Voldemort- pocos lo miraron, todos escucharon. –El quiere destruir el pasado y el presente, asegurando que nada lo pueda detener en el futuro. Porque lo dice la profecía… aunque no la sabe completa. Por eso mandó a Naggini, no solo por Harry, también por Lily-

Se escuchó el viento afuera meciendo los árboles y haciendo varias ramitas pegar contra las ventanas, el cielo azul se estaba nublando.

-¿Alguien quiere, agregar algo o aclarar alguna duda?- preguntó el director con un largo suspiro

Harry se levantó de su lugar, quería ser el primero en salir y así poder pasar un rato pensando antes de que las miradas y los susurros comenzaran. Antes de que se armaran planes y hubieran cambios de parecer. Se apresuró a la salida, pero les tenía un dato importante a la orden.

-Naggini no entró sola a la mansión- sentenció seriamente –Peter Pettigrew la trajo-

o-o-o-o-o-

Comenzó a llover como si fuera el fin del mundo. Las nubes que habían aparecido algunos minutos atrás, ahora formaban una grandiosa tormenta que solo le daba tintes más sombríos al difícil día que iba a la mitad.

La orden debía estar comiendo, por lo menos aquellos del pasado pues dudaba que los que él conocía se sintieran de ánimos para comer después de la información que habían recibido. Bueno, por lo menos no a Ron. A él nada le quitaba el sueño y el hambre.

Se encontraba en su habitación, considerándose afortunado de que después de dos horas nadie se hubiera atrevido a aparecerse. Eran inteligentes al considerar riesgoso el ir a molestarlo con cuentos sobre lo que habían escuchado, sobre que estarían con él en el futuro, que no lo dejarían solo. Eso ya se lo sabía de memoria y nunca era así. Tratar de enfrentarlo en esas circunstancias, no era lo más sensato. _Como molestar a un animal herido. _Pues era cuando más defensivos se ponían.

¿Ya habrían pensado en todo?

No le importaba, no mientras él no estuviera listo para dar explicaciones y rendir cuentas con todo el que se las pidiera. Por eso disfrutaba del agradable clima frío que se había instalado –raro en verano- por la tormenta. Su cuarto tenía la dicha de tener una ventana hacia el enorme jardín trasero, y se sentó ahí, en el marco, observando como las gotas chocaban contra el suelo incesantemente. _¿Pero el suelo no se daba por vencido, verdad? _¿Así tendría que ser él? Pero el suelo se desgastaba, nunca seguía siendo igual después de la tormenta y cada vez incluso era más débil. Solo el tiempo podía regresarlo a lo más parecido a la normalidad, aunque el tiempo entre tormenta y tormenta no era el suficiente para recuperarse.

¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué debía hacer él?

Pegó su frente contra la ventana, cerró los ojos ante el frío contacto y el rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia contra el cristal. Podía quedarse ahí todo el día, toda la eternidad, sin pensar en nada. Cayendo en un abismo oscuro, dormir.

Algo sumamente frío se posicionó en su mejilla y luego subió a su frente. Gruñó por el cambio tan drástico de temperatura.

Algo incesante comenzó a golpear sus oídos, como un zumbido, pero no era ningún animal. Era algo distinto, como sonidos que no alcanzaba a comprender.

o-o-o-o-o

Sirius había formado un surco en la sala de Dumbledore. Tanto que pensar, tanto que planear, tanto que arreglar y no sabía por donde empezar. Aunque ya la mayoría de los problemas de su vida se habían resuelto, de una manera poco convencional, todavía tenía conflictos con otras cosas. No sabía qué papel desempeñaba en todo eso, en toda la guerra que los rodeaba. ¿Solo había sido aquél que fue encarcelado injustamente?

Pensó en Harry, todo lo llevaba a ese muchacho. Era una persona tan complicada a pesar de su corta edad que apenas lo podía creer. A su parecer, Harry era aún más misterioso que Dumbledore, en veces. Tenía tantos secretos, tantas cosas guardadas como cualquier mago adulto, pero no eran las cosas cotidianas, las normales. ¿Qué muchacho se debería de preocupar por una profecía? Por derrotar al mago tenebroso de la época. Además de tratar de hacerlo todo solo.

Era único, y eso hacía a su padrino preocuparse.

Además de ser una incógnita, era considerado, atento, valiente y muchas cosas que se cansaría de enlistar. Rara vez había visto a algún mago con esos tres calificativos juntos y Harry ya los superaba. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para comprenderlo, para estar un paso delante de él y cuidarlo mejor? Quería hacerlo, lo juraba por su propia vida y por la de sus amigos, pero es que Harry tampoco ayudaba.

Tenía que arreglar eso.

Así que subió la habitación del joven, sabía que no había salido de ahí desde que la reunión había sido dada por terminada. Esperaba platicar con él, hacerle ver de una vez por todas que ahora menos que nunca estaba solo y metérselo en esa testaruda cabezota. Tocó dos veces a la puerta, no recibió respuesta.

-¿Harry? Soy yo, ábreme- no había necesidad de decir su propio nombre, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más lo escuchara. Pero su voz tampoco parecía funcionar –Harry…- advirtió esta vez –Vamos, necesito hablar contigo-

Pensó en hablarle a Remus, él quizás sabía que hacer pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegaba de un intruso.

-Típico- se burló Snape –Ni siquiera sabes abrir una puerta-

-A diferencia de _ti- _alargó la última palabra –Yo pido permiso antes de hacer lo que se me venga en gana- alardeó en la cara del maestro de Pociones quien seguramente ignoró el comentario, pero al traer de nuevo la capucha, Sirius no pudo ver nada.

Snape también se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Y tu qué quieres aquí, Snivellus?- reclamó Sirius

-Haciéndola de niñera- contestó con sarcasmo -¿Tú que crees? Ese Gryffindor fue mordido por la serpiente de Voldemort hace menos de 12 horas y actúa como si nada hubiera pasado-

-El medimago le dijo a Remus que se encontraba bien-

-Mientras el efecto del veneno que neutraliza a las demás pociones durara- aclaró el hombre de cabello grasiento antes de sacar su varita y tocar el pomo de la puerta, inmediatamente se abrió.

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas iluminaba por una vela y por la luz grisácea del día que entraba por la ventana, una ventana semi-obstruida. Sirius se apresuró a entrar cuando vio a su ahijado dormido contra la ventana. Pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo en sus brazos para ponerlo en una posición más cómoda, Snape lo detuvo.

El hombre posó una de sus manos con sumo cuidado en la mejilla de su ahijado y luego la subió hacia la frente. Sirius no pudo distinguir nada pues no vio su expresión.

-Tiene fiebre- sentenció el hombre, dejando que el animago tomara al muchacho y lo llevara a la cama. Una vez ahí comenzó a correr hechizos de diagnóstico.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que no habían cerrado la puerta al entrar, hasta que una voz interrumpió.

-¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó Lily con ambas manos juntas en el pecho –Díganme que no es por la serpiente-rogó ella con sus ojos verdes llenándose de lágrimas.

-Señora Potter- intentó Sirius sin cabeza para más –No, no es eso. Solo está agotado y…-

-¿Puedo ayudar?- interrumpió ella acercándose más, Sirius y Snape se miraron. O algo parecido por la incomodidad de las capuchas.

A un Potter nunca se le podía decir que no, menos si era una mujer, imposible si era Lily Evans. Ambos hombres terminaron cediendo y eso que pusieron todas las cosas que podían en contra, acabando con su arsenal de pretextos, pero la pelirroja era inteligente y testaruda. Rasgos que para el pesar de Sirius, había heredado Harry.

No podían hacer nada en cuanto al efecto que estaba teniendo la sobredosis de pociones, solo cuidar por varios medios muggles que nada se saliera de control, como la temperatura.

Pasaron la comida los tres en el cuarto de Harry, para la cena solo quedaban Lily y Sirius pero ninguno de los dos decía algo. Se limitaban a hacer lo que debían y contemplar de vez en cuando la todavía fuerte tormenta que se desataba fuera.

-Tú…- se aventuró la pelirroja –Bueno, usted… ¿Es su padre?- inquirió al ver la relación que había entre ellos dos y la forma del otro hombre de cuidar al menor. Sirius rió amargamente.

-Ojalá lo fuera…- comentó despreocupado –Digo, él tiene dos excelentes padres, los mejores. Lo quieren como a nada en el mundo-

-¿Y dónde están ellos?- preguntó Lily, esperando no sonar entrometida.

-No están disponibles por el momento- susurró el animago, cambiando un paño caliente por uno más frío. –No es que sea culpa de ellos-

-Cualquier padre debe estar ahí para sus hijos- se exasperó un poco –Deberían estar aquí a su lado-

Sirius no contestó, limitándose a esconder aún más su mueca de tristeza y melancolía.

-Siento mucho si dije algo indebido- se apresuró a disculparse ella –Pero veo que usted está más preocupado por él, que sus mismos padres-

-Como dije, es una situación bastante complicada- intentó justificarse el animago –Pero ellos lo dejaron a mi cuidado. Algo que no he hecho bien últimamente-

Se formó un pequeño silencio en el que las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban constantes en los cristales.

-Yo opino todo lo contrario- sonrió la pelirroja y sus ojos verdes se iluminaron con sinceridad –No sé a qué se referirá usted con proteger, pero ha estado muy al pendiente de lo que le pueda pasar- se sentó en la esquina de la cama y acarició las sábanas –Me encantaría que mi hijo tuviera a alguien más que viera por él, así como usted, si algún día llegásemos a faltar-

Sirius detuvo los suaves movimientos que hacía en la cabeza cubierta de su ahijado, pensando en aquellas palabras. Algo que siempre soñó por escuchar de Lily y de James, quienes le decían que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo con su hijo, que no se había equivocado al elegirlo como padrino. Un orgullo lo llenó por dentro en una oleada salvaje, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza-

-Solo es la verdad-

o-o-o-o-o-o

-Dumbledore, ¿Sigues creyendo que es buena idea mantener las cosas como están?-

-¿Qué sugieres Regulus?-

-Puedes tomar ventaja de la situación-

-Creo que ya he discutido contigo que esa no es una opción, no podemos arriesgar el pasado de esa manera-

-Tarde o temprano todo se va a descubrir, Albus. Es mejor que lo hagas a tu manera-

-¿Y cuál sería esa?-

-Revelando a todos los del pasado, el futuro que se vive-

-La respuesta sigue siendo no-

-Piénsalo como quieras. Voldemort ya tomó esa iniciativa y no hay nada que puedas hacer en contra-

-¿Voldemort?-

-SI. ¿Acaso aún no puedes ver el problema? Voldemort se informó a si mismo, a lujo de detalle, todo lo que ha pasado desde 1981. ¿Piensas regresar a todos al pasado para que sigan la línea del tiempo, no? Acaso sabes…¿Cómo borrarle la memoria al mago oscuro y luego poder mandarlo de regreso para que destruya a la mitad de tu orden? Son varias vidas. Los Potter, Los Longbottom, los años de Sirius en Azkaban ¡Todo lo puedes evitar! Y si eso significaría que en este nuevo futuro yo no existiera, lo aceptaría con gusto-

-¿Dar tu vida a cambio?-

-¿En la guerra se hacen sacrificios, no? Harry está dispuesto a de nuevo condenar su vida y vivir todo lo que más lo ha dañado. Está más que dispuesto a dejar ir a sus padres de nuevo bajo tierra para darnos una oportunidad de vencer. Si de todas formas los piensas regresar al pasado sin ningún recuerdo de este futuro, ¿No es justo que puedan verse? Como la familia que son-

-Pero…-

-De todas formas no pienso que el fin de Voldemort sea regresar informado al pasado y cambiarlo todo-

-¿Entonces que es lo que quiere?-

-Terminar con todo aquí y ahora. De otra manera ¿Por qué atacaría a la orden del pasado? No los necesita para nada, no son más que un obstáculo que cayó unos años más adelante y que ahora se juntaron sus peores temores. Ellos podrán ser dos, pero nosotros también somos más-

-Se alió consigo mismo…-

-Porque quiere terminarlos a todos, sin correr ningún riesgo-

-Sigue siendo demasiado arriesgado, todavía hay…-

-¿Tiempo? Sabes perfectamente que no. Tienes un espía en tus filas, un espía muy bien reconocido que la orden se abstiene a matar para después regresarlo al pasado. ¿Y qué hace él? Cómodamente sale de la mansión cuando se le viene en gana y trae desastrosas consecuencias. Intentó matar a Harry y a Lily, ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Sabes que es Peter, lo sabes bien. Si no quieres arriesgar "El pasado" tienes que alejarlo. Y si quieres que tus planes para el presente, salgan bien, lo tienes que alejar de todas maneras. ¿O esperas que mate a Harry?-

-Piensas que esto es una decisión fácil, Regulus. Pero no es, en lo más mínimo, sencilla. ¿Crees que Sirius me perdonaría que Harry muriera por alterar el pasado?-

-Sirius no te perdonará si _en este presente, _muere su ahijado por tu negligencia-

-Lo pensaré-

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba escuchar. No hay tiempo, Dumbledore. Voldemort se acerca más al poder y nosotros estamos cayendo en picada. Sin mencionar los Horrcrux. Harry ya se te adelantó con otro-

-¿Quedan dos, no?- preguntó el anciano masajeándose la sien. El Black no respondió en el momento. -¿No es así?-

-Se supone- se encogió de hombros Regulus, pero ahora había plantado la duda en el director. Dumbledore presentía que su huésped ya había encontrado el final del asunto. Que había llegado a una fatal y última conclusión de la travesía.

No lo presionaría, no mientras el otro no se convenciera de que había un obstáculo más grande que la destrucción de los Horrcrux. Ese hecho que lo detenía a la hora de pensar en reunir a la familia Potter. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si se acercaba una tragedia?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Se-los-dije ¿Por qué me miran así? Si me matan, nunca sabrán lo que sigue, muajaja. Cabe decir que en próximo capítulo todo se vendrá abajo (solo háganse a la idea muajaja) Solo literal…aunque…_

_¿Se enterará Sirius de las sospechas de su hermano? ¿Dumbledore cederá a la situación? ¿Voldemort seguirá intentando matar a Harry? ¿Viviré para poder terminar la historia (Solo porque les conviene ¬¬)_

_Ya dije mucho. Si pasan y dejan review, aparecerá su ración doble de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores (a petición de un reviewer XD) También se les devolverá la varita._

_Ya saben como funciona esto: "Más reviews… igual a… a… a qué" ¿?_

_anypotter_


	15. Los niños de la Profecía

_Creo que estoy modificando el significado de la oración "Escritora malvada" ¿Qué opinan? Gracias a todos mis reviewers, más a aquellos que no intentaron asesinarme :D son los mejores. No les hago el cuento más largo porque les espera un final de capítulo muy lindo a mi parecer, muajajaja._

…**Niños de la Profecía...**

El paisaje de Hogwarts siempre se levantaba imponente a la vista de cualquier mago o bruja que lo visitara, así fuera de costumbre o de vez en cuando. Un aire un poco fresco para ser de verano, recorrió los árboles cercanos y removió las capas de los viajeros.

-¿Seguro de que es una buena idea?- preguntó Harry caminando junto a su padrino hacia los terrenos del colegio.

-Según Dumbledore, si- contestó no muy convencido el animago dando un pequeño apretón a los hombros de su ahijado.

Detrás de ellos, venía el resto de la Orden, pasada y presente.

-Me hace recordar los viejos tiempos- murmuró James a sus amigos

-Si- añadió risueño el joven Black –Aquellas bromas a los Slytherin, las escapadas a Hogsmade… y no olvides los otros tipos de escapadas-

-Shh, Sirius. Solo dije que me hacía recordar pero tampoco era para que te pusieras a delatarnos frente a Moody-

Ambos Moody los miraban realmente frustrados. Pronto pasaron el lugar donde comenzaban las barreras del castillo, la mayoría pudo sentirlo.

-Wow- comentó Hermione al sentir la energía recorrer su cuerpo cuando las pasó.

-Así es- habló Alastor –Las barreras fueron reforzadas hace dos días-

-Vaya que necesitaban reforzarse. Después del incidente del fin de año pasado…- Ron se llevó de nuevo las manos a la boca, sabiendo que había hablado de más frente a quien no debía. Moody lo miró como si considerara desaparecerle la boca.

-Apenas puedo imaginar 16 años más con Voldemort- comentó Lily, nadie añadió nada. –Debe ser duro-

Llegaron en menos de lo que esperaban al gran comedor, magnífico como siempre. Con solo una larga mesa, como la que había en la mansión de Dumbledore, larga y rectangular. Ambos directores ya los esperaban dentro.

-Espero que hayan tenido buen viaje- sonrió el más viejo –Pero bueno. En la mansión no se ha tenido tiempo de descansar apropiadamente, y aquí parece ser más seguro para todos. Conocen el castillo perfectamente y podrán ir a donde les plazca-

Las sonrisas de los merodeadores no se hicieron esperar.

-Pero la biblioteca permanecerá cerrada por eso de que quieran curiosear sobre este tiempo- el joven Remus y Lily borraron un poco sus sonrisas –Exceptuando eso, son libres siempre y cuando permanezcan en los terrenos del castillo- se encargó de dejar eso claro mirando a cada uno fijamente. –Los más jóvenes pueden dormir en su sala común si los hace sentir mejor- Ginny y Ron chocaron manos –Los demás serán guiados a sus habitaciones por Alastor-

El viejo auror se encaminó a la puerta con todos los adultos detrás de él. El trío, Ginny y Neville corrieron a su sala común.

o-o-o-o

-Esto es excelente- exclamó Ron dejándose caer en su cama habitual de la torre, poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza. Harry se limitó a dejar caer su mochila y sonreírle a su amigo.

Neville también entró tras de ellos con paso lento y temerario como si algo le fuera a brincar desde cualquier rincón. Tomó la cama a un lado de la de Ron y de la de Harry. El ojiverde podía notar su inseguridad, pero no comentó nada. No por lo menos con el señor-sensibilidad-de-una-piedra- a su lado.

-Iré a tomarme una ducha- se levantó el pelirrojo y rebuscó rápidamente en su baúl, tomando una toalla y un poco de ropa, desapareciendo tras la puerta del baño.

Neville dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Pasa algo Neville?- preguntó su amigo girándose un poco para poder verlo mejor. El otro no supo como contestar, no encontraba las palabras para expresar todas las inquietudes que tenía. Inquietudes que quizás solo Harry comprendería.

-¿Harry… me…me permites, preguntarte una cosa?-

-Claro- contestó despreocupado. Neville comenzó a entrelazar sus dedos nerviosamente –Solo dilo- le infundió coraje su amigo

-¿Qué piensas de todo lo que está pasando?- suspiró al final, sintiéndose aliviado de poder preguntarlo al fin.

-Son muchas cosas Neville, ¿Cuál de todas?-

-La orden…- comenzó nervioso el otro Gryffindor

-…del pasado- completó Harry haciéndole el favor, el otro asintió –Pues, para serte sincero, no quiero meterme mucho en eso- Neville levantó la mirada sorprendido para posarla en Harry -…no es, que no me importe la situación. Pero, pensé que si se supone que todo debe seguir igual, debo intervenir lo menos posible-

El joven Longbottom bajó la mirada al suelo, completamente derrotado.

-Neville- regañó el ojiverde –Ese es mi punto de vista- le recordó –No porque yo lo haga lo debes hacer tu también-

-Pero tú tienes a tus padres- comenzó el otro –Ellos están muertos en este presente y tú no quieres mezclarte mucho con ellos ¿Verdad? Por temor a que luego quieras cambiar algo- se detuvo por unos segundos, metiendo la mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacando una pequeña envoltura de caramelo, mirándola casi hipnotizado –Mis padres siguen aquí, no como yo quisiera pero siguen aquí. Debo ser capaz de resistirme tanto como tú y más. Porque quien los extraña más eres tú-

Harry se quedó callado por unos momentos, buscando la manera de explicar lo mejor posible su postura.

-No somos iguales, Neville. No pensamos de la misma forma, no hemos pasado por las mismas cosas- miró por la ventana –No es justo que quieras hacer lo mismo que yo solo porque nos encontramos en situaciones parecidas. Yo no creo extrañar tanto a mis padres como tú a los tuyos-

-No es cierto- se atrevió a contradecirle su amigo –Yo puedo ser capaz de dejarlos ir otra vez, porque al fin de cuentas seguirán aquí. Pero tú los estas viendo por primera vez en tu vida-

-Comienzas a comprender por qué no quiero mezclarme en todo esto- asintió Harry

-Pero será tu única oportunidad, Harry. Eso es injusto para ti, que te prives de algo que no se volverá a repetir-

-Es un sacrificio que se tiene que hacer Neville, piénsalo. Si tus padres cambiaran el futuro, probablemente sobrevivirían y no tuvieras que vivir con tu abuela, eso es algo simple- se acostó en la cama cerrando los ojos –Si mis padres se enteraran de los que les espera, de lo que me espera. Si se enteraran del futuro y lo quisieran cambiar sería algo catastrófico. ¿Qué tal si Voldemort no desaparece por 10 años? ¿Y si logra someter el mundo? Si otros mueren, personas que no deben solo porque cambié dos vidas por otras-

-Si lo dices así- comenzó Neville –Suena muy mal ¿Pero por qué tienes que ver las cosas negativas?-

-Porque el futuro es incierto- sentenció Harry –No sabes lo que pasaría-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, se limitaron a digerir las palabras del otro y pensarlo. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Estaban metidos en una situación bastante delicada, y las dudas eran permitidas. Pero el menor movimiento en falso podría arruinarlo todo.

-¿Y la profecía?- susurró Neville -¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si yo hubiera sido el elegido?-

Harry sonrió.

-No lo se, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?-

-Ya estuviera muerto desde que tú, Ron y Hermione rescataron la piedra filosofal- ambos rieron con ese pequeño recuerdo

-No lo sabemos. Quizás no hubiera sido todo igual-

o-o-o-o

El comedor estaba agradablemente solo, ya que los miembros de la orden de seguro buscaban alguna forma de entretenerse o simplemente dormían más a gusto ahora que tenían la seguridad de que nada podría atravesar las barreras del colegio, las barreras más fuertes del mundo. Así que en opinión de Ron, era perfecto adelantar un poco la hora de comida, aunque los demás pensaban que quería persuadir a los elfos de que le prepararan ciertos postres, al pelirrojo le encantaba la comida de Hogwarts.

-Ron- musitó por lo bajo Hermione –Tu cabeza no tiene que estar descubierta para comer- le reprendió dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa, Harry quien estaba junto al Weasley solo hizo a un lado sus pies, temiendo que el quien saliera dañado fuera él.

-Al contrario, Hermione- secundó el Potter divertido por la escena –Necesita todo el oxígeno posible si va a comer así- Harry pudo sentir la reprimenda en el silencio de la castaña

-Rebáfate fermione- tragó la comida que tenía en la boca -Si alguien se acerca, los escucharemos antes de que llegue. Así tendré tiempo de cubrirme de nuevo-

-¿Qué llegue quien?- interrumpió una voz desde la puerta del comedor, que hizo que los reflejos de buscador de Harry salieran.

Con una sola mano, empujó la cabeza de su mejor amigo hacia abajo, cambiando el plato lleno de piernitas de pollo por uno lleno de betún. El resultado fue la cara sumergida del pelirrojo, irreconocible para los ojos curiosos.

James explotó de risa en la entrada.

-¿Qué te pasa Prongs?- llegó curioso el joven Sirius, el hombre apuntó a la mesa donde Ron luchaba por sacar su cabeza de entre la mano de Harry y el plato de betún. Sirius también comenzó a reír.

Ron al fin pudo levantar su cara llena del espumoso betún, que había borrado todas sus facciones. Retiró un poco de cada ojo para abrirlos y mirar asesinamente a su amigo y luego a Hermione.

-Te lo dije- sonrió la castaña

Por precaución, Harry se alejó lentamente. Algo que no fue pasado desapercibido por el Weasley.

-¿Por-qué-diablos-lo-hiciste?- exclamó batiendo sus manos, desparramando betún sobre el suelo y Hermione. El otro Gryffindor intentaba no reírse, ni siquiera pensarlo porque su amigo lo sabría.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- se excusó Harry inocentemente, aunque la verdad no lo tenía planeado y salió excelentemente.

Ron no dijo nada, se cruzó de brazos embarrando su túnica aún más y se retiró con paso ofendido del comedor. Los dos merodeadores, Harry y Hermione pudieron estallar en renovadas carcajadas. A lo lejos pudieron distinguir un grito de: _"¡Los estoy escuchando!"_

James y Sirius se acercaron a los jóvenes que se disponían a seguir comiendo, pero la vista del betún esparcido por toda la mesa solo les hacía recordar la cara de Ron y volver a reírse desquiciadamente.

-¿Crees que me perdone?- le preguntó Harry a su amiga no muy seriamente, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, intervino un merodeador.

-¿El betún pelirrojo?- sonrió Sirius sentándose a lado de Hermione y James a un lado de Harry, haciendo sentir a ambos adolescentes nerviosos –No lo conoceré pero creo que sí te perdonará…-

-…Después de que haga lo mismo contigo- completó James, Sirius abrió la boca divertidamente ofendido.

-¿Tú harías eso conmigo?- James se encogió de hombros –Eres siniestro, Prongs. Muy siniestro- con habilidad sorprendente cambió de tema –Y… ¿Van a seguir comiendo?- le preguntó a sus dos acompañantes

-Aunque sea por cortesía digan que sí- le dio un pequeño codazo James a Harry –No queremos comer solos- puso la cara de cachorrito que el ojiverde ya había visto a su padrino usar, ahora tenía serias dudas de qué merodeador se la había enseñado a quién.

-Ehh…-

-Eso es un sí- celebró James sirviendo jugo de calabaza para todos.

Comenzaron a comer, los dos merodeadores preguntando todo tipo de cosas que los adolescentes se encargaban de desviar. Admitían que los dos hombres les estaban haciendo pasar un buen momento pero tenían más preguntas que los TIMOS.

-¿De qué casa son?-

-¿Les gusta el quidditch?-

-¿Les gustan las bromas?-

-¿Saben de las fotos de McGonagall en el baño?-

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó escandalizada Hermione, dejando el tenedor de lado. James le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a Harry pues se había ahogado con el jugo de calabaza.

-¿Entonces si existen?-preguntó el ojiverde una vez que pudo recuperar su voz

-¿Tú lo sabías?- cuestionó su amiga sintiéndose fuera del tema, Harry negó rápidamente.

-Solo como un rumor…-

No pudo continuar cuando el comedor desapareció, al igual que la cara de los merodeadores y el rostro cubierto de su amiga.

_-Mi serpiente…¿Está muerta?- siseó peligrosamente Lord Voldemort, ambos traidores se arrodillaron._

_-Mi señor… el…el…muchacho que esta… que estaba con Lily, la degolló- Peter se encogió en su lugar, bajando la cabeza casi hasta el nivel del suelo. El más viejo de los dos magos oscuros se paró de su lugar furiosamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro._

_-¡Uno menos!- exclamó con su voz fría y malvada, todos aquellos que se encontraban presentes se encogieron -¡¿Saben lo que pasará si logran encontrar los otros dos?-_

_-Fue un fatal error mandar a naggini- siseó el otro Voldemort_

_-Uno que no repetiré- asintió el primero, se giró al más joven de sus espías. –Has fallado, Colagusano- el mencionado comenzó a temblar violentamente –Sabrás el precio de fallar una misión para mi-_

_-¡Crucio!- corearon dos siseos al mismo tiempo_

Harry supo que estaba de vuelta en el comedor, podía oler la comida. Al igual que escuchaba voces familiares llamándolo, pero temblaba tanto que le era imposible concentrarse. Sabía que estaba en el suelo, esa posición no se podía tener en la banca, pero dos fuertes brazos lo envolvían tratando de controlarlo.

-Estarás bien- susurró alguien –Estarás bien, no te preocupes, no te dejaré- alguien tomó su mano y la apretó fuertemente -¡Busquen ayuda!-

o-o-o-o

Hermione se levantó tan rápido como los reflejos de James al atrapar a Harry, ambos cayendo de sus lugares. En el mismo instante sabía qué pasaba, su amigo estaba teniendo otra de esas visiones con Voldemort.

-¡Busquen ayuda!- ordenó James notablemente preocupado, Sirius fue el primero en levantarse para obedecer la orden pero la castaña sabía que solo ella podía encontrar a la persona indicada para todo eso.

Comenzó a correr hacia la salida pensando en el padrino de Harry, o Remus. Afortunadamente, cuando salió y dio vuelta a la derecha se topó con los dos hombres.

-Cuidado Hermione- dijo Remus algo divertido al principio, pero al escuchar la agitada respiración de ella, su sonrisa se borró -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de inmediato

-Harry- señaló el comedor la castaña.

De inmediato los dos corrieron al lugar con el corazón palpitando en la garganta, para encontrar una escena que no esperaban, tampoco muy cómoda. Harry estaba sentado en la banca del comedor, sacudiendo la cabeza como para alejar algo. James hincado frente a él con el rostro lleno de preocupación, con una mano sosteniendo al adolescente por un hombro y con la otra, tomando sin saber, la mano de su hijo.

Sirius se apresuró a llegar.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sentándose a lado de Harry, dejando que su ahijado se recargara en él.

-Voldemort no estaba muy feliz- comentó el muchacho sin notarlo, la mirada de James ahora era un mar de dudas. Pero Sirius lo abrazó.

-¿No continuaste con las clases de Oclumancia?- reprimió un poco, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Primero hago las paces con Voldemort-

Remus sonrió tristemente. Después vio el rostro de James que pedía respuestas y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- preguntó el Potter asustado –Todo estaba muy bien hasta que…-

-Voldemort nunca juega de frente- contestó Sirius amargamente, apretando el agarre en su ahijado –Tiene cierto odio a la joven generación de magos del presente. Es un maldito- Harry sonrió

No era del todo mentira, tampoco una verdad. Bastaba para que James respondiera a varias de sus dudas y jurara por lo bajo muchas cosas contra Voldemort.

-Gracias- dijo Sirius, sacando de sus pensamientos a su viejo amigo

-¿Perdón?-

-Gracias por estar con él mientras yo llegaba- repitió sinceramente. Encontrando bizarro sus propias palabras. James era el padre de Harry, por Merlín. Si todo fuera normal, Sirius sería quien estuviera cuando su amigo no estaba cerca.

-No hay de que- contestó el merodeador -¿Acaso no puede pasar día donde no pase algo?-

-En el presente, eso es lo divertido- contestó Harry

o-o-o-o

Harry había tratado de ir a dormir un poco a su sala común, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente. Había un silencio en el aire que lo inquietaba, una presencia o un sentimiento que no lo podía dejar en paz. Aún así, aparentó muy bien el estar dormido cuando Sirius se había aparecido una hora antes de la cena y se había quedado por algunos minutos. Al igual que cuando Ron y Hermione lo buscaron justo a tiempo para cenar.

No es que no quisiera ver a nadie, solamente no tenía ganas de platicar con nadie o que le preguntaran sobre lo que había pasado en la tarde. En especial después de que ya tenían suficiente en que preocuparse, como para añadir una pequeña visión donde el mago oscuro torturaba a quienes fallaban. No era nada nuevo, por lo menos no para él que estaba acostumbrado a verlo.

-¿Escondiéndote de todos, eh?- preguntó Neville que venía llegando de la cena con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Te pasa algo?-

-Solo no estoy de humor- contestó Harry –Pero si les digo eso no me van a creer- se sentó en la cama, cansado de estar acostado.

-Buen punto- concedió el otro, se acercó un momento a la ventana para mirar los rayos de la luna, era un día despejado. Harry también había observado eso desde la mañana.

-¿Quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire?- le preguntó Harry, sacando la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador de su baúl. De todas maneras pensaba salir aunque Neville rechazara su invitación.

-¿Estás loco? Es peligroso, no debemos alejarnos de las barreras…-

-Neville…-

-Podrían asesinarlos y mi abuela y Sirius bailarán sobre nuestros cadáveres…-

-Neville…-

-¡Yo espero sobrevivir el séptimo año!...-

-¡Neville!- exclamó lo más alto que pudo el ojiverde –No es un lugar fuera del castillo y si te preocupa el morir, primero Voldemort pasará sobre mi cadáver-

Eso pareció bastarle al otro.

Caminaron bajo la capa de invisibilidad, tal como Harry lo había hecho tantas veces con Ron o Hermione, -o los dos juntos- pero para Neville ese tipo de escapadas eran algo nuevo. Parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, durante el camino, Harry lo tuvo que callar varias veces para evitar ser descubiertos. El camino no duró mucho pues no se tenían que cuidar a cada esquina por ser descubiertos por algún prefecto o maestro –solo miembros de la orden- pero además de eso todo fue bien, pronto llegaron a su destino.

-Nunca había estado aquí- comentó Neville al quitarse la capa de invisibilidad, Harry solo fue detrás de él.

-La torre de astronomía es muy calmada. Una estupenda vista de noche-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, recargados en la baranda. Había un viento no muy fuerte que les sacudía las túnicas, pero aún así no se querían ir.

-Gracias, Harry-

-No hay de que-

-Harry, estuve pensando de lo que hablamos en la mañana- continuó Neville algo nervioso –Pienso que quizás, puedes darte el lujo de conocer mejor a tus padres. Durante la cena, tu padre y tu madre no dejaron de platicar con mis padres, se veían tan felices. Tratando de adivinar el futuro de sus dos bebés- sonrió sonrojado al final

-¿Y se acercaron a la realidad?- preguntó Harry entretenido

-Las cosas obvias, claro- concedió el otro –Que tú serás idéntico a tu padre, pero serás una extraña combinación de sus genes. Que te gustará el Quidditch… pero tu madre espera que seas un muy buen estudiante y tu padre quiere que continúes su legado, tu madre por algún motivo se vio espantada por esa posibilidad-

Harry rió con ganas de solo imaginarlo.

-Eso era de esperarse ¿No? Yo me hubiera sorprendido si hubieran dicho que su hijo era alguien destinado a matar o morir a manos de Voldemort- el silencio se hizo entre los dos –Lo siento Neville, no quise decir eso. Pero ¿Qué dijeron de ti?-

-No te preocupes, de mí…bueno, no atinaron a mucho-

-Vamos, solo dime- le animó Harry, terminando por convencerlo.

-Dijeron que iba a estar en Gryffindor, que sería un buen estudiante, que tendría el valor de mi madre. Lo que siempre soñaron- terminó tristemente, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la baranda.

-¿Y eso no es cierto?- preguntó escandalizado Harry –Neville, atinaron en todo-

-No es cierto- contradijo de inmediato –No soy nada de lo que quieren-

-¿Ah no? Estás en Gryffindor ¿Cierto? Esa casa ya es de aquellos que son valientes, o eso presume el sombrero. Eres un gran estudiante…-

-Snape no piensa lo mismo- lo detuvo Neville en seco

-A Snape nadie lo complace, ni siquiera Hermione- aclaró el ojiverde –Pero eres muy bueno en herbología, mejor que Hermione.

-Bueno… se me da-

-¿Y quién me acompañó al ministerio aquella noche, tu copia malvada? Neville, te subestimas demasiado. Créelo o no eres muy valiente. Nos apoyaste cuando iniciamos el E.D., te enfrentaste a los mortífagos en el ministerio y los derrotaste. No conoceré a tu madre o a tu padre, pero ellos eran aurores, hacían lo mismo que tú hiciste teniendo quince años. No creo que debas continuar menospreciándote-

Neville ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, medio convencido por las palabras de Harry. La otra mitad se terminaría de convencer por el paso del tiempo.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti?- intentó el Longbottom, Harry lo miró por unos momentos antes de regresar la vista a las estrellas

-¿De mi, Neville? No creo que no sepas nada- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-Se muchas cosas de ti, Harry. Sobre lo que eres dentro de Hogwarts. Sé cuántas cosas de las que se dicen son verdad y cuales mentiras ¿Pero cual es tu versión?-

-No creo que te pueda decir algo nuevo, mi vida no es del todo privado-

-¿Entonces era cierto que salías con Hermione durante el torneo de los tres magos?- preguntó inocentemente

-¡¿Qué? ¡Neville, por Merlín!- exclamó Harry divertido

-Entonces dame tu versión-

-Si esperas escuchar mi afortunada vida, te harás viejo Neville. La mayoría de las cosas que se dicen son verdad, exageradas pero algunas son verdad. Si, me enfrenté a Voldemort en primero. Sí, me enfrenté a Voldemort en segundo y maté a un basilisco. No-soy-descendiente-de-Salazar-Slytherin. En tercero viajé sin permiso a Hogsmade y casi me asesinan los dementores, el sauce boxeador y el profesor Lupin. En cuarto entré a un torneo donde NO puse mi nombre y vi morir a Cedric, regresar a Voldemort y me enfrenté por tercera vez con él. En quinto, formamos un ejército ilegal…- se detuvo y sonrió, Neville también –Y salimos del colegio sin permiso. Hicimos un desastre en el ministerio, ¿Qué más te digo? estuviste ahí, Voldemort también. ¿Y el año pasado? Me enteré de la vida familiar de Voldemort, fue a buscar un Horrcrux, casi muero en el intento…-

-Y no necesito que me cuentes de este verano- cortó Neville algo sorprendido –Después de todo sigues aquí-

-Por ahora-

-Harry- advirtió Neville -¿Ahora quien se subestima solo?-

-Es que…- se detuvo cuando vio una sombra cruzar a hurtadillas el espacio abierto de Hogwarts. Neville buscó el motivo por el que su amigo se había detenido y dio con lo mismo que Harry veía.

-¿Pettigrew?- susurró agachándose para no ser visto.

-Pettigrew- afirmó Harry se dio la vuelta agachado y comenzó a correr escaleras abajo.

-¡Harry!- le gritó Neville no muy fuerte -¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?-

-No lo dejaré salir con información para Voldemort- susurró por lo bajo a medida que se acercaban al lugar por donde había salido aquél hombre. –No nos podemos dar el lujo de perder los pocos planes que se han podido formar-

A pesar de una voz en la cabeza de ambos adolescentes que les decía que eso no era buena idea, siguieron corriendo sigilosamente. Poco después salieron a los terrenos del colegio, siguiendo la trayectoria en la que habían visto correr a Pettigrew. Harry no podía creer que lo hubieran perdido.

-Diablos- murmuró con Neville a su lado

-Será mejor que regresemos- urgió mirándose nervioso por la oscuridad –Mañana le podremos avisar a Dumbledore-

-Para entonces será demasiado tarde- suspiró Harry derrotado, Neville asintió con pesar. Cuando los dos se quedaron en silencio, escucharon el crujir de una rama en la cercanía. Los dos comenzaron a correr de nuevo, más cuidadosos que la primera vez. Y lo vieron.

La regordeta figura de quien se atrevía a llamarse un merodeador y guardián secreto de los Potter, caminaba temeroso hacia el lago. Miraba a sus costados, como temiendo que algo fuera a atacarlo salido de la oscuridad. Harry detuvo a Neville con un brazo y le indicó que se pusiera alerta. Al tener bien puestas sus capuchas, se aventuraron contra el espía.

_Me voy a divertir _pensó el ojiverde siniestramente.

-Linda noche ¿No Peter?- comenzó Harry siniestramente, saliendo a la vista del traidor y parándose a unos metros como si nada. Poco después también salió Neville, complementando el comentario de su amigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera, tan tarde?- inquirió con valor, sonrió para si mismo. Ambos adolescentes vieron como el hombre se encogía al ver que lo habían captado in fraganti.

-Vamos Peter, yo se que no eres mudo. Al contrario, eres muy bueno contando cosas- intentó de nuevo Harry dando unos pasos hacia adelante con su varita en ristre.

Solo el viento de la noche los separaba.

-Y tú eres el tonto chiquillo que cayó en mi trampa- siseó una voz que hizo a ambos Gryffindor sorprenderse y abrir los ojos considerablemente. Harry se recuperó de inmediato regresando a su lugar junto a Neville. Apuntó a la oscuridad del bosque, Lord Voldemort salió tranquilamente, sin siquiera su varita en mano.

-Voldemort- susurró Neville, apenas creyendo que esa era su primera vez frente al mago oscuro.

-Oh Potter, la verdad que de todas las personas que esperaba que cayeran, tú eras la última en mi lista- rió tenebrosamente –Además, parece que tengo premio doble- Voldemort fijó su vista en Neville con una sonrisa maligna –Longbottom-

Harry dio un paso delante de su amigo, no creía que Neville estaba listo para enfrentar algo como eso.

-Que inocente, muchacho. ¿Crees poder salvar de la muerte a tu amigo?- negó con la cabeza lentamente –Me conoces mejor que eso-

-Y tú a mi- retó Harry

Voldemort levantó una mano y meneó un dedo de lado a lado, mostrando su contrariedad.

-No puedo permitir que sigas tan insolente como siempre- bajó la mano para sacar la varita de su túnica –Es hora de enseñarte modales… ¡Crucio!- siseó vilmente atinando de lleno a Harry quien cayó al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo la nada agradable sensación de dagas en todo su cuerpo.

-¡NO!- exclamó Neville tirándose a un lado de Harry con extrema desesperación y preocupación. Pero eso no era suficiente para hacer para al Lord.

-¡Detente!-

Una voz recién llegada hizo que el mago oscuro terminara con la maldición y fijara su vista en el tercer miembro de la noche. Las rendijas rojas que simulaban ser sus ojos se iluminaron en victoria por unos momentos, antes de celebrarlo.

-¡Solo miren que tenemos aquí!- siseó con orgullo –Si es Lily Potter-

Harry en ese momento trató de levantarse, pero no logró mucho cuando Neville puso sus manos en sus hombros para detenerlo. Además, no estaba exactamente en forma para hacerlo. Pero la mención de su madre hizo que nada de eso importara. Se levantó como pudo muy a pesar del otro, quien se acercó para prestarle apoyo, pasando uno de los brazos de Harry por encima de su cuello.

Lily ya había avanzado en posición defensiva frente a ellos dos. No le temía a Voldemort.

-Deja a los jóvenes en paz- advirtió valientemente, encarando a un mago que le resultaba diferente. En ese momento supo que no se enfrentaba al que ella ya conocía y que había burlado tres veces en el pasado. No. Este era el que el mundo actual temía, la pesadilla en su futuro.

Voldemort notó el cambio en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Ya notaste que yo no soy aquél que has enfrentado- siseó divertidamente –Yo soy más peligroso-

Harry se deshizo del agarre de Neville y se adelantó rápidamente varios pasos, lo mas firme que pudo, logrando ponerse frente a su madre.

-Tú pelea es conmigo- llamó la atención el Gryffindor luchando contra el miedo de que algo saliera mal. No era el momento de dudar. Pero su madre se la puso difícil.

-¡Eres solo un muchacho, aléjate!- reclamó. Voldemort se vio entretenido.

-Vaya, vaya. El lado oscuro de los secretos- siseó con una malvada sonrisa –Pero hay un serio problema… no soy capaz de verme misericordioso esta noche. Me temo que los tres morirán aquí, al mismo tiempo-

-En tus sueños cara de serpiente ¿Te dolió lo de tu mascota?- retó Harry juntando todo el valor que pudo. No sabía por qué pero quería ganar tiempo. La furia del señor Tenebroso se hizo presente.

-Cuida tus palabras, muchacho. Acabas de hacer que retire mi oferta de una muerte rápida y sin mucho dolor- levantó su varita señalando a Lily, Harry de inmediato se movió para cubrir a su madre. El lord estrechó la mirada.

-Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- continuó el ojiverde

-Tienes mucha razón- sonrió –Pero me temo que cada quien sus batallas, tú y Longbottom son míos…-

Lily se congeló por unos segundos ¿Longbottom, el otro muchacho? ¿Neville, el niño de Frank y Alice?

-…en cambio, Lily-

-Es mía- siseó otra voz idéntica a la de Voldemort pero proveniente del bosque, de donde salió otra figura casi igual al primero. La diferencia entre ambos, la más notable, era la túnica. El último que había llegado tenía una túnica oscura, no negra, era algo más parecido a un azul oscuro. Y el primero sí llevaba una negra.

Harry se vio dividido entre ambos magos, eso estaba mal, muy mal. Neville no sabía qué hacer, él no era del tipo de personas cuya valentía salía en los momentos difíciles, o eso creía. Y Lily se sintió acorralada por un mal sueño, no podía dejar que nada le pasara a esos muchachos. Uno de ellos porque era muy valiente y le había tomado un cariño especial, el otro… era hijo de Alice. Apenas lo podía creer.

-Comencemos con la diversión-

Ambos magos oscuros tomaron posición de duelo, pero los otros se encontraban todavía un poco confundidos como para prestar atención. Si de algo estaba seguro Harry era que aquellos dos con cara de serpiente no tocarían a su madre o a Neville. La batalla por completo era de él.

No se hizo esperar la primera maldición, del mago de túnica negra. Harry convocó un fuerte escudo, logrando salir intacto de ese primer ataque.

-Tendrás que hacer más que eso- le advirtió su enemigo, renovando en una lluvia de distintos hechizos que salieron de su varita sin parar, eso era mucho para un simple escudo. Lily y Neville despertaron de su pequeño letargo y se movieron rápidamente para no ser tocados.

Con un pequeño meneo de cabeza, Harry les indicó a los dos que se adentraran al bosque. No es que fuera un lugar mucho más seguro, pero las penumbras y los grandes árboles los ocultarían mejor que el campo abierto. Ninguno de los dos Voldemort se detuvo, y los siguieron con extrema tranquilidad.

-Si se rinden ahora, consideraré la oferta de morir con el menor dolor posible- siseó fuertemente el mago del presente. Su acompañante sonrió malévolamente.

Pero nadie salio, nadie hizo el más mínimo de los ruidos.

Harry estaba detrás de un grueso árbol, teniendo perfecta vista de aquellos dos. Si querían salir vivos, tenían que esperar a que alguien de la orden se diera cuenta que faltaban. Por fortuna, Neville cargaba el galeón que usaron en 5to año para comunicarse. Había sido insistencia de Hermione que mientras estuvieran juntos, los llevaran. Él había dejado el suyo a lado de su cama, pero Neville no. Si los Weasley o Hermione sentían la pequeña pieza calentarse, se darían cuenta de que no estaban y buscarían ayuda. Aunque les llevaría algo de tiempo.

De reojo, vio a su madre y a Neville de espaldas contra el tronco de un árbol, intentando moverse lo menos posibles. Pero las tenebrosas palabras de Voldemort resonaban con poder en el bosque y ambos luchaban por mantenerse calmados.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, tenía que armarse de valor como tantas veces ya lo había hecho. Tenía que defender a quienes no podían y tenía que sacar a su madre de esa batalla. Tomó un respiro sabiendo que si no lo mataba Voldemort, lo mataría la orden.

Salió de su escondite firmemente, de inmediato los dos Voldemort lo miraron con grandes y malévolas sonrisas. Como era de esperarse, Lily también salió detrás de su árbol, pero su hijo no le dio la oportunidad de dar dos pasos cuando gritó:

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- ella no se movió más, Neville de inmediato la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. –Cuídala- le susurró Harry antes de volverse de nuevo contra su Némesis.

-Esto es algo nuevo, muchacho. ¿En realidad crees, que tienes la menor oportunidad contra mí? Nadie escapará del bosque esta noche- el Lord levantó su varita mientras el otro se hacía a un lado para observar lo que sería su futuro, peleando contra su mayor amenaza. Sospechaba que ese duelo no duraría mucho.

o-o-o-o-

Ron se removió molesto en la cama, cambiándose de costado cada poco, pero una sensación de calor en su muslo no se iba. Derrotado se levantó y se talló los ojos, tanteó con la mano buscando su varita en la mesa de noche.

-Lumus- la habitación se iluminó tenuemente.

Comenzó a mover las sábanas en busca de lo que le molestaba, no lo encontró en la superficie. Se paró y comenzó a sacudir su pijama, pero no fue hasta que metió una de las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, que terminó de despertarse abruptamente. Sacó el ardiente galeón con su temblorosa mano. Miró a su izquierda, no estaba su mejor amigo.

-¡Neville, Harry no est…!- cuando se giró al otro lado, tampoco encontró a Neville, haciendo que su frustración se elevara.

Comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, mientras gritaba:

-¡Hermione, Ginny!- pero cuando pasó por el dormitorio de las mujeres, ellas ya salían con una bata encima y la varita.

-Lo sabemos, Ron- contestó Hermione. Los tres siguieron su camino fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Son Harry y Neville- sentenció el pelirrojo nerviosamente –No estaban en el dormitorio-

-Hay que avisar a la orden- urgió Ginny –Yo buscaré a mis padres-

-Buscaré a Sirius y Remus- secundó Ron –Hermione, ve por Dumbledore-

No esperaron más cuando partieron en diferentes direcciones, corriendo por los desolados pasillos de Hogwarts, preguntándose a cada paso, qué estaba pasando.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Voldemort volvió a reír, pero aunque no lo demostrara ya se estaba cansando de eso. Se acercó a su víctima que con trabajo a penas se podía levantar del suelo, pero siempre lo hacía de nuevo. Harry se puso de pie a duras penas, tomando su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo e ignorando el gusto metálico que comenzaba a parecer en su boca.

-Eres testarudo- sentenció el señor Tenebroso moviendo su varita hacia la izquierda y Harry se vio jalado por cuerdas invisibles en esa misma dirección, siendo golpeado contra un árbol de manera nada cariñosa.

Neville se mordía el labio fuertemente hasta el punto de hacerse daño, no podía seguir viendo a su amigo así. Juró que había escuchado el fuerte golpe de Harry hasta donde estaba.

-¿Quieres más?- siseó fuertemente Voldemort preparando su varita una vez más.

-¡Ya déjalo!- saltó Neville desde su lugar al no poder esconderse más. Harry trató de levantarse pero su energía se estaba agotando.

-Ah, ahora veremos el valor de un Longbottom- sonrió el mago tenebroso -¡Veamos si haces un poco de honor a tu apellido!- ondeó con ferocidad la varita, y Neville fue disparado en los aires varios metros atrás, cayendo sobre su espalda y encogiéndose de dolor por el golpe.

Harry de nuevo encontró la manera de levantarse y apuntar inútilmente con su varita.

-Esto es ridículo- siseó enojado el mago, moviendo su varita de tal forma que Harry fuera a parar donde mismo que Neville, por cuestión de unos centímetros no cayó encima del otro.

Neville se movió se inmediato para ayudar a su amigo pero Harry estaba agotado y lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse con fuerza a su varita. Miró sobre su hombro, como Voldemort impacientemente esperaba que alguno de los dos se atreviera a retarlo para tirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó peligrosamente -¿No hay más oposiciones antes de su final?- Neville sintió sus músculos contraerse cuando el mago ondeó la varita, pero no pasó nada, por lo menos nada que él pudiera ver en el instante. Ningún hechizo salió disparado a él o hacia Harry. Pero el miedo lo invadió cuando vio a Lily moverse. Voldemort la había liberado del hechizo.

-No- susurró el Longbottom cuando la vio levantarse y acercarse a ellos llena de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien, Neville?- le preguntó primero a él, no supo cómo contestar. Asintió levemente.

De inmediato Lily comenzó a revisar al otro muchacho, como olvidando que había dos Voldemort observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Por su cara de preocupación y por lo inmóvil que estaba su amigo, Neville dio por hecho que ya ni siquiera estaba conciente.

-No lo dejes solo- le susurró la pelirroja antes de levantarse con furia tremenda en sus ojos, para enfrentar a Voldemort.

-Ya era hora- siseó el que estaba apartado, hasta ese momento había sido un espectador. Pero la pelirroja no le prestó atención, en cambio se giró al que había lastimado a los dos muchachos.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- habló fríamente –Pelearás conmigo, solo conmigo. No permitiré que los toques de nuevo- levantó su varita de manera amenazadora.

-Aquí tenemos otra demostración del gran amor de Lily Potter- sonrió el mago oscuro del presente –Lo siento mujer, pero yo ya tuve mi pelea contigo- y se hizo hacia atrás, dejando el campo libre a su parte pasada.

-¡Eres un maldito!- gritó ella lanzando su primer hechizo en la noche. Con un solo movimiento, aquél mago que la pelirroja ya conocía, desapareció el rayo morado.

-Esto no será divertido si no te doy la razón adecuada ¿Verdad?- preguntó el de 1981, se respondió solo –Si, eso creí-

-Yo terminaré con los otros dos- siseó el de túnica negra moviéndose como una sombra por un lado de Lily, ella intentó detenerlo pero el otro atacó.

-Eso no se podrá, querida. La única forma de que logres _hacer _algo por ellos, será destruyéndome. Así que mejor despídete-

Pero a la pelirroja no le importó. Ella nunca dejaría que les pasara algo a los dos jóvenes, al hijo de Alice, mientras estuviera ahí para defenderlos. Un sentimiento grande se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente, no lo identificaba en ese momento pero su interior le decía que no podía permitirlo. Comenzó a batirse en duelo rápidamente con el mago oscuro de su tiempo. Sabía que era muy poderoso, lo conocía de antemano, pero la adrenalina del momento la hacía más ágil y veloz a la hora de defenderse, los árboles ayudaban mucho.

Cuando tenía tiempo de tomarse un respiro, miraba de reojo al otro Voldemort que parecía divertirse al torturar con sus palabras a Neville. Salió detrás del árbol de nuevo, lanzando una maldición en contra de aquél mago que estaba a punto de matar al muchacho, logró alejarlo. Pero su guardia baja causó que el otro aprovechara para atacarla. Soltó un agudo grito de dolor cuando sintió como un hechizo hacía un profundo corte en su brazo. Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Ese era un tipo de interruptor para Harry, quien salió de las sombras de su mente y luchó de nuevo para ponerse de pie. Neville lo ayudó de inmediato, pero el ojiverde tenía la vista fija en su madre y en su brazo sangrante.

-No- susurró con el color drenando su rostro aún cubierto. Los dos se distrajeron para notar el nuevo ataque del Voldemort que estaba a pocos metros de ellos, y no lo supieron hasta que de nuevo se sintieron jalados en el aire y aterrizando fuertemente cerca de la pelirroja.

Con inusual rapidez, estaban atrapados por los dos magos con cara de serpiente, mirándolos con victoria.

Harry pudo ponerse de pie sin importarle nada, Voldemort había lastimado a su madre y las pagaría. Pero como siempre, el mago lo subestimó y sonrió.

-¿Crees que eres rival para mí, Harry?- comenzó a caminar alrededor de los tres

-¿Después de todos los planes que te he arruinado, lo dudas?- retó el joven sin perder de vista al enemigo. Voldemort gruñó.

-No eres más que una molesta piedra en mi camino- levantó su varita apuntando a Harry directamente. -¿Quién quiere ver morir a un Potter esta noche?- preguntó con ironía a la oscuridad del bosque.

En ese instante Lily se levantó encarando a quien había dicho lo último.

-Lamento decirte que no lograrás matarme tan fácilmente- hubo un silencio, que se rompió por la malvada risa de Voldemort, haciendo eco por todos lados, disfrutando verdaderamente el momento. Lily se sintió nerviosa por eso.

-Oh… no, no- negó lentamente –No hablaba de ti, Lily Evans. No esta vez-

Harry luchó por no inmutarse por el comentario. Voldemort se giró hacia él con gran entretenimiento. Con un rápido movimiento, parecidos a los de la difunta serpiente del Lord, el mago alargó una mano para tomar el brazo del ojiverde con gran fuerza, y jalarlo a su lado para una mayor vista del público, de sus víctimas.

Ni Lily o Neville reaccionaron a tiempo para impedirlo, Harry por su parte no podía poner mucha resistencia.

-Suéltame- luchó un poco el Gryffindor sin lograr nada, solo la varita de su enemigo en el cuello.

-Yo te haré un favor, muchacho- jugó con cada instante –Mostrémosle a tu madre, en lo que se ha convertido su hijo ¿Te parece?-

Con la mención de la palabra "hijo" el universo de la pelirroja se congeló, viendo en cámara lenta cómo pasaban las cosas frente a ella. Voldemort clavó aún más su varita en el cuello del joven que se vio obligado a levantar su cabeza, cayendo poco a poco su capucha hacia atrás. Revelando unos ojos verdes que Lily solo recordaba haber visto en dos partes. En el espejo… y en su Harry.

Su bebé, su pequeño bebé de un año que tenía en 1981. El niño que todos daban por hecho que sería idéntico a su padre pero los ojos de ella. De cabello tan rebelde como el de su esposo, color azabache.

-¿Ha…Harry?-

Voldemort sonrió.

-Listo, ahora sí puedo matarlo- exclamó con furia ondeando su varita.

-¡NO!- gritó ella

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó una nueva voz muy cerca.

Voldemort levantó su cabeza lentamente, para ver a toda la orden del fénix parada a pocos metros. Todos ellos apuntándole con su varita. No solo los del presente, también aquellos del pasado.

-Vaya, vaya- siseó sorprendido –Esto se ha convertido en una reunión familiar-

La orden se terminó de acercar a donde pudo, pero alguien como Voldemort no dejaría cabos sueltos y oportunidades para que esos magos le arruinaran los planes de esa noche. Su alter ego del pasado pareció comprenderlo porque en menos de un parpadeo, hizo lo que pensaba.

Dumbledore y los demás solo quedaron como espectadores a los rápidos movimientos del Voldemort de 1981, cuando en un segundo atravesó varios metros y tomó uno de los brazos de Lily con fuerza. Con la otra mano llevó su varita al cuello de la pelirroja, caminando hacia atrás hasta quedar justamente a un lado del otro. Ambos magos sonrieron malévolamente.

-Bienvenido, Dumbledore. Lamento decir que no te esperaba esta noche- siseó el más viejo de los dos, luego hundió más la varita en el cuello de su rehén. Harry se quejó.

-¡Suéltalo!- saltó Sirius de entre los demás, Remus alcanzó a tomarlo de un brazo impidiendo que cometiera una estupidez que haría a Voldemort matar a su ahijado.

El señor Oscuro miró curiosamente al Black.

-¿No se suponía que estabas muerto?- disfrutó lastimando a Harry de nuevo para hervirle la sangre al hombre que se veía dividido en atacarlo o no.

Dumbledore caminó entre su orden y se posicionó hasta el frente, con su varita preparada. Tenía que encontrar una forma de que nadie resultara herido, o muerto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tom?- preguntó tan calmadamente como era costumbre del director. Voldemort sonrió.

-Asegurar mi victoria, anciano. Llegas en el momento justo para verme celebrarlo-

Miró como los rostros de todos los presentes se endurecían y maldecían por lo bajo. Ellos sabían que estaban acorralados y no había nada que pudieran hacer si querían salir vivos. Incluso, el mago tenebroso alcanzó a divisar a la versión más joven del director de Hogwarts.

_-Con que aquí están todos- _pensó.

-Suelta a Lily y a Harry- exigió Albus dejando de lado su tono calmado y pasando a lo serio. No podía arriesgar nada, y concedía el punto en que el mago oscuro tenía todo a su favor. Obviamente estaba dispuesto a perder nada.

Ambas ordenes se estaban poniendo tensas al paso de los segundos. Podía escuchar a Sirius gruñir, a James también, y los demás tratando de maquilar un plan para el rescate. Tenían mucho que perder.

-Y tú, inocentemente crees… ¿Que dejaría ir una oportunidad como esta? Sabes que no, Dumbledore. Esta vez gané, acéptalo-

-No se puede ganar hasta que se da por terminada una batalla, Tom- por encima de sus gafas de media luna miró de uno a otro. Notando que el otro no participaba tanto, confiando en las decisiones de su futuro. Pero eso no le restaba peligrosidad al ser él mismo.

Voldemort comenzó a reír espeluznantemente.

-¿Terminada la batalla, no? Entonces creo que empezaré con el muchacho…- apretó de nuevo la varita -…es a quien quiero terminar desde hace, tiempo-

-¡No te atrevas!- intervino Sirius de nuevo sintiendo el alma en los pies, al ver como estaba a punto de perder a su ahijado si no hacía algo.

-Black, creo que te dije que los muertos no hablan- siseó entretenido

-Entones mátame y déjalo ir- intentó el animago de nuevo –Pero no le hagas daño-

-¡Sirius, no…!- Harry trató de impedirlo pero Voldemort no lo dejó. Subió la varita hasta debajo de su barbilla.

-No podría dejarlo escapar de nuevo- sonrió el mago tenebroso –No con lo que me ha costado cada una de sus intervenciones en el pasado- siseó enojado

-Entonces sí te acuerdas- retó Harry, pero de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerlo y la sensación de las dagas clavándose en todo su cuerpo. Sintió el duro suelo una vez más.

-¡Harry!-

-Que impertinente, muchacho. Te recuerdo que antes de morir puedo hacerte sufrir lo que quiera, desquitar cada uno de esos años-

-Pero…- jadeó desde el suelo –Aún así… te vencí-

-Tonto, Potter-

James que hasta ese momento todavía se encontraba un poco perdido y no terminaba de procesar la información de lo que pasaba, sintió un baldazo de agua fría contra la cara. ¿Harry…Potter? ¿Su hijo? Giró lentamente su cuello para divisar a su amigo del alma, a Sirius, defendiendo a la versión adolescente de su pequeño de un año. Pero ese tampoco era el Sirius que él conocía, no. Este era más viejo y distinto. Irreconocible.

Lily por su parte luchó contra el agarre de su captor.

-¡Ya basta, déjalo!- lloró tirándose al suelo de rodillas y alargando una mano para tocar a su hijo, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, de nuevo la levantaron bruscamente del suelo.

-Admito que esto es muy entretenido… pero, si me permiten, tengo cosas que hacer- Voldemort obligó al ojiverde a levantarse, Dumbledore debía intervenir.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo esta vez, bajando su varita para no presentarse como ninguna amenaza. Los ojos rojos de su enemigo se iluminaron con una nueva victoria.

-Esto es nuevo, Dumbledore. Nunca te habías ofrecido por una de mis víctimas- pasó sus ojos a Lily y después a Harry, agrandando su malvada mueca –Pero si son los suficientemente importantes para tu sacrificio, yo sería un tonto en dejarlos ir… sabes que todo cambiaría de desaparecer alguno de los dos-

El viejo director estrechó los ojos, sabía lo que venía.

-Solo un tonto dejaría que los dos se marcharan- su voz se hacía más oscura a cada palabra, convirtiéndose en simples susurros al final –Sabemos que no soy uno. Tienes suerte de que hoy sea misericordioso-

A la orden no le estaba gustando nada esas palabras.

-Quiero ver como sufres por tu suerte, como sufrirán todos- se detuvo mirando a Sirius y luego a James –No mataré a los dos. Sería una tragedia- fingió falsa pena que se esfumó cuando estuvo listo para decir el final –Solo mataré a uno, el otro vivirá-

* * *

_El que dijo que había sido mala en capítulos anteriores, creo que no esperaba esto, muajajaja. Persuádanme, queridos lectores, persuádanme._

_anypotter_


	16. ¿Que pasó?

_Y el juez dijo: "anypotter, es declarada inocente por los cargos en su contra sobre el asesinato de 3 lectores" la chica comenzó a celebrar con sus reconocidos amigos cercanos (si, sion allegra andaba ahí) y se emborracharon hasta caer dormidos._

_Ahora, hehehhe, me encantaron sus reviews. Hubo uno en especial que me dejó confundida porque decía: "buaff" hahaha, creo que lo dejé sin palabras. Pero debo admitir que mi escondite ya no es tan seguro a raiz de lo que pasará en este capi. Tranquilos, es medio-calmado, creo. ¿Para qué los hago esperar más? Se que quieren leer, pero no pasan de aquí sin entregarme sus varitas y pasar por el detector de metales y firmar aquél documento donde manifiestan que no harán nada que perjudique mi persona._

_Salvo eso, enjoy it._

…**¿Qué pasó?...**

_-Quiero ver como sufres por tu suerte, como sufrirán todos- se detuvo mirando a Sirius y luego a James –No mataré a los dos. Sería una tragedia- fingió falsa pena que se esfumó cuando estuvo listo para decir el final –Solo mataré a uno, el otro vivirá-_

¿Solo uno? Esas dos pequeñas palabras recorrieron las mentes de todos los presentes con una rapidez impresionante, y se repetían una tras otra hasta estar seguros de que lo que habían escuchado era verdad. Eso no era bueno, nada bueno. ¿Cómo elegir? Simple, no se podía elegir. Toda la orden comenzó a buscar desesperadamente una salida, muchos incluso buscaron la mirada de Dumbledore para que les dijera que él ya tenía la solución, pero la mirada azul de viejo mago se encontraba dividida entre Lily y Harry. ¿Acaso lo estaba pensando?

-No tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, señores- siseó Voldemort con su malévola sonrisa, arrancando más suspiros frustrados de los presentes que seguían pensando a marchas forzadas.

Sirius no despegaba su vista húmeda de su ahijado, lo miraba como pidiendo perdón. Harry lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba cruzando la mente de su padrino en esos momentos.

-Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, Sirius- reclamó Harry, pero eso no pareció cambiar la mente del animago. La mayoría prestó atención a esa silenciosa conversación.

-Sabes que te lo prometí- argumentó el Black firmemente, tratando de adoptar la postura más seria que pudiera para que su ahijado no pudiera reclamar. El intento fue fallido.

-¡No, Sirius!- protestó el ojiverde retorciéndose en el agarre de Voldemort, pero el mago tenebroso lo tomó aún más fuerte y volvió a engullir su varita en el cuello del adolescente.

-Esta no es tu decisión, Potter- siseó, luego volvió de nuevo su atención a la orden.

James miraba con la misma decisión de su amigo más viejo, a Lily. ¿Cómo podía dejar ir a su esposa? ¿Y su hijo? Pero, su pequeño tenía un año, no 16. El pensamiento se debió de haber dibujado perfectamente en su cara porque su esposa lo miró con un gran "NO" grabado en toda su cara. Indicando que no hiciera lo que pensaba.

-James…- advirtió seriamente

-Pero, Lily…-

-¡Es increíble que siquiera lo estés pensando!- reclamó enojada, sus ojos esmeraldas se vieron ofendidos por los pensamientos de su esposo.

Ambos magos Tenebrosos pensaron que estaban dando demasiado tiempo a la orden. Un tiempo valioso para ellos, un tiempo donde cualquier cosa podría salir mal y por andar jugando al verdugo, sus planes de esa noche acabarían en menos de lo que pensaban. Lo que había sido un maravilloso inicio terminaría en todo lo contrario para su causa.

-Tienen 5 segundos para elegir a uno, o mataremos a los dos- siseó el más viejo –Mi paciencia se agota-

Eso fue un detonante para todo tipo de argumentos a favor y en contra de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Sirius!-

-¡James!-

-Pero…-

-Pero…-

-Por favor, Sirius. No lo hagas, no-

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, James-

-4…-

-¡James, es tu hijo!- se atrevió a decir Sirius. Dejando al muchacho sin palabras.

-Si cariño, es nuestro Harry- intentó Lily, tratando de convencer a su marido que ahora comenzaba a dudar.

La orden se mantenía en expectante silencio detrás.

-3…-

-¡No, no y no! ¡Definitivamente no!- comenzó a contradecir Harry profundamente desesperado, buscando la mirada de su padrino para dejarlo en claro, pero el animago no se atrevía a mirarlo por miedo a que lo convenciera. -¡No de nuevo!-

Eso fue un punto bajo para el hombre. Miró la desesperación de su ahijado para impedirlo, el no dejar que de nuevo pasara lo de aquella noche de Halloween. ¿Qué podía más? ¿Su promesa de no dejar que nada le pasara y salvarlo, o el pensamiento de lo mucho que sufriría?

-Harry, así me odies eternamente no-te-dejaré- sentenció con tristeza, pero la mirada del ojiverde era mucho más dura que eso. No se atrevió mirarlo por más de dos segundos a la cara.

-2…-

-Te amo James-

-Y yo a ti Lily, no lo olvides nunca- respondió el Potter con lágrimas en los ojos

-1…-

Si habían estado en un momento más duro que este, nadie lo podía recordar. Tenían que decir el nombre de quién querían salvar y dejar al otro morir.

-¡Harry!- corearon Sirius y James antes de que la cuenta acabara, pero una tercer voz les dio la contraria.

-Lily- sonaba apacible y decidida.

El padre y el padrino del muchacho se giraron con lentitud mirando insólitamente a quien estaba en desacuerdo con ellos. Dumbledore los enfrentó con seriedad.

-¡Estás demente si crees que te dejaré hacer eso!- gritó Sirius enfurecido hasta más no poder. Levantó su varita amenazadoramente hacia el director, aunque el hombre ni siquiera se inmutó.

-¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES DUMBLEDORE!- reclamó la pelirroja encolerizada -¡Harry es quien va a vivir!-

Cuando el muchacho había escuchado su nombre de los labios de su padre y su padrino, sintió que el mundo se le vendría encima. El perder a su madre una vez en la vida era lo suficientemente doloroso como para perderla doble. Pero cuando escuchó que alguien eligió a su madre en vez de él, no sintió gozo, o la culpa que disminuiría. Sintió una puñalada en la espalda, dolorosa y fría.

Claro que había rogado que la eligieran a ella en vez de él, pero lo quería oír de Sirius y de su padre. No del hombre que creyó que no se atrevería a decir nada pues no podía elegir en una situación donde cualquier decisión sería errada. No del hombre que clamaba protegerlo a toda costa, con todo tipo de decisiones y acciones tontas con las que en su mayoría había estado en desacuerdo, esta vez, no esperaba eso de Dumbledore. Y al parecer nadie tampoco por la manera asesina en que lo miraban.

-Suelta a Lily- ordenó el director sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en su voz –Yo soy el líder de la orden, yo soy quien elige-

-¡JAMES ES EL PADRE DE HARRY Y MI ESPOSO, ÉL TIENE MÁS DERECHOS QUE TÚ!- volvió al ataque la pelirroja increíblemente enfadada con el hombre quien solo levantó su mamo en un gesto de silencio.

-Suelta a Lily, Tom-

Pero el padre y el padrino del ojiverde se volvieron contra Dumbledore con sus varitas en ristre, completamente enfurecidos. Se veían dispuestos a todo con tal de que el director callara. La orden detrás del viejo mago tampoco se veía del todo contenta con esa decisión, Molly también amoldaba mejor la varita a su mano.

Harry no podía creerlo, no podía creer que de nuevo la orden comenzaría a pelear, y esta vez, en vivo para el entretenimiento de Voldemort. Todo a su alrededor de nuevo se había salido de control ¿Y quién tendría que luchar por arreglarlo? _Diablos. _Bajó su vista disimuladamente, aprovecharía el momento en el que su captor estaba más interesado en lo que pasaba frente a él que en lo que hacía. Si quería tener una oportunidad, debía encontrar su varita.

A simple vista no la divisó, movió un poco el pié pero solo sintió simples raíces. Un pequeño crujido y un movimiento llamaron su atención. Miró de reojo como su madre empujaba algo por el suelo, su varita. Él también movió un poco sus pies, tratando de jalar el objeto. Cuando lo logró, era obvio que no se agacharía a tomarla o le pediría a Voldemort permiso. Lily lo miró de manera cómplice, luego le indicó que viera su mano. La pelirroja tenía tres dedos arriba, esa era la cuenta para actuar. Harry asintió imperceptiblemente. Pero necesitaban más ayuda.

Cuando volvió su vista a la orden, no había ninguna diferencia. Dumbledore trataba de convencer a su padre y a Sirius de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero ellos dos no se dejaban. James no podía argumentar mucho a favor de querer salvarlo a él –y no lo culpaba- pero aún así luchaba por lo que su esposa le había encomendado.

Harry encontró, un poco más atrás de la orden a sus amigos. Neville ya estaba con ellos y todos veían preocupados lo que estaba pasando. Hermione incluso tenía una mirada que podía atravesar al director. Ron alcanzó a ver a Harry y pronto le dio un discreto codazo a Hermione y ella hizo lo mismo con Ginny, así se fueron de uno en uno, hasta que el ojiverde tenía la atención de sus amigos.

Con simples miradas y pequeños gestos, lograron organizarse lo mejor que pudieron. Los gemelos habían alcanzado a ver la varita en la mano de Harry, dando por hecho que se preparaba para salir de las garras de Voldemort. Cuando estuvo listo, volvió la mirada a su madre quien comenzó con la cuenta. Bajando un dedo tras otro, lentamente.

-¡Desmaius!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, cada uno a su propio captor. Ambos magos tenebrosos habían estado observando con tanto deleite a la orden que los tomaron completamente desprevenidos y se movieron rápidamente hacia atrás. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada más cuando otra tanda de rayos multicolores, cruzaron el ambiente nocturno del bosque hacia ellos.

Lily de inmediato corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta esconderse de un grueso árbol, Harry hizo lo mismo en dirección contraria.

La orden había saltado de sus posiciones, en un principio asustados al no saber qué era lo que pasaba. El instinto le dijo a Sirius que volteara en busca de su ahijado, pero solo alcanzó a ver un rayón de colores que corría a esconderse. Con una sonrisa, lanzó hechizos a Voldemort para que no pudiera seguirlo. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Ambos magos tenebrosos se vieron rodeados de infinidad de hechizos, la gran mayoría ni siquiera les podrían hacer cosquillas. Pero también estaban dos viejos magos de ojos de un azul penetrante, los cuales podrían hacer algo más que simples maldiciones. No era buena idea quedarse.

-Podrán haberse salvado esta vez…- siseó fuertemente Voldemort, su furia contenida se podía sentir -…Pero este solo es el comienzo-

En un parpadeo, los dos habían desaparecido. Todos los presentes volvieron a respirar.

-¡Lily!- corrió James hacia su esposa que aparecía detrás de un árbol con una ligera sonrisa, luego se tiraba en los brazos de su esposo y se abrazaban fuertemente -¡Nunca me vuelvas a pedir algo así! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca!-

Sirius sonrió, pero… él tenía cuentas pendientes con alguien más.

-¿Harry?- buscó a su ahijado entre los presentes, y al no encontrarlo a primera vista comenzó a preocuparse con velocidad impresionante. Sintió la mano de alguien y encontró la cara de Remus la girarse. El licántropo le señaló algo a la distancia. 5 jóvenes sorteaban las grandes raíces de los árboles, saliendo al campo abierto de Hogwarts. Entre ellos un pelinegro que se ayudaba de otros dos para poder caminar bien.

La señora Weasley también los vio.

-¿Qué creen que están…?-

Pero no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando los muchachos aumentaron la velocidad de su paso, casi corriendo. Remus y Sirius pudieron escuchar a Ron decir:

-¡Ya nos vieron, corran!-

o-o-o-o-o-o-

17 minutos con 42 segundos después, junto con varias reclamaciones, explicaciones y sorpresas, en la sala de común de Gryffindor se encontraba toda la orden del fénix del presente, reunida con una misma intención.

-Harry, abran la puerta- advirtió Sirius de brazos cruzados frente al dormitorio de los hombres. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando escuchar algo. Habían intentado al principio de la manera normal –tratar de abrir la puerta- luego con magia, todo tipo de hechizos, pero no lo habían logrado. Solo había un encantamiento que podía lograr eso, y era uno que protegía las habitaciones con una contraseña. Obviamente no creían saber la contraseña.

-Muchachos, esto no es gracioso- intentó Remus –Harry tiene que ir a la enfermería-

_-No es cierto- _contestó el ojiverde desde dentro –_Estoy perfectamente bien- _

-Ajá, y yo soy un dragón- intervino Sirius

-_Pues…-_

-¡Harry… tienes tres segundos para abrir esta puerta!- gritó Sirius peligrosamente

-_Lo siento, se me acaba de olvidar la contraseña- _gritó el muchacho, causando que su padrino quisiera estrellarse con la pared más cercana. Sirius se movió de su lugar a un lado de la puerta y se fue más atrás.

-¡Ron, Ginny! ¡Por el amor de Merlín, abran esta puerta!- intentó esta vez la señora Weasley con su muy conocido tono de reprimenda.

-_¡Lo siento mamá, es que Harry me está amenazando con la varita!- _contestó Ron de inmediato

-¡No es cierto!- argumentó Sirius a lo lejos -¡Yo tengo la varita de Harry aquí!-

-_¡Le quitó la suya a Hermione!- _dijo esta vez Ginny y el animago estrelló su palma derecha contra su frente.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, la profesora McGonagall decidió intervenir.

-Muchachos, como jefa de su casa, les ordeno que abran- fue clara y seria. Todos esperaron expectantes escuchar el _clic _de la puerta, pero no pasó nada.

-_Lo lamentamos profesora, pero estamos de vacaciones. En este momento no tiene mucho poder sobre nosotros- _contestó Ron

-¡Potter, Weasley, Granger, Longbottom! ¡Los quiero aquí afuera ahora mismo!- demandó la profesora de transfiguraciones.

-_Como decía… se nos olvidó la contraseña- _volvió a decir Harry causando que otro miembro de la orden se diera por vencido.

-¡Harry James Potter, esto no es divertido!- Sirius se había acercado a la puerta de nuevo –¡O sales, o…!-

-_¿O qué? ¿Me matarás? No puedes ser tan malo como para quitarle a Voldemort esa satisfacción- _

-¡Harry, ¿Qué rayos se te metió a la cabeza?- el animago hablaba completamente de frente a la puerta para asegurarse de ser escuchado perfectamente. Se pasó por el cabello de manera nerviosa antes de continuar -¡Quiero asegurarme que estés bien!-

-_¡Lo estoy, puedes retirarte!- _contestó el testarudo ojiverde que le estaba causando a su padrino un dolor de cabeza. Moody se acercó cojeando hasta el lugar.

-Granger, sé la más cuerda de ese grupo y abre la puerta- gruñó el viejo auror

-_Siento mucho decirles a todos que esta vez estoy de parte de Harry y Ron- _

-¿_En serio?- _se escuchó la voz de Ron y luego un golpe sordo –_Auch-_

o-o-o-o

Dentro del dormitorio de hombres, todos rodeaban la cama en la que se había acomodado Harry y de vez en cuando miraban la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entrara. Hermione mojaba un paño limpio para limpiar los raspones de sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué los poseyó para salir de noche hacia el bosque?- preguntó en voz baja pasando el trapo por la mejilla de Neville -¿Acaso no recuerdan lo peligroso que es?- continuó en el mismo tono

-No pensábamos salir- admitió Harry por lo bajo, acomodando su cabeza en la almohada –Estábamos en la torre de astronomía cuando vimos a Pettigrew pasar como una sombra, camino al lago… ¡auch!- luchó por mantener su queja en un susurro cuando Hermione se giró a él y le puso el paño en la cabeza.

-¡Harry, esto es serio!- le urgió en susurros la castaña -¡Debes ir con la señora Pomfrey, tú y Neville!-

-Saquen a Neville si quieren pero yo no me muevo- contestó el ojiverde cerrando los ojos –No por lo menos en varias, varias horas-

-_¡Tarde o temprano tienen que salir!- _victoreó Sirius desde afuera -_¡En pocas horas es el desayuno!-_

Ron arrugó su cara de solo pensar que podría perderse el desayuno y las demás comidas. Ginny sonrió ante eso, pero Harry no dejaría que los demás se salieran con la suya.

-¡No es tan necesario, Sirius! ¡Dobby nos puede traer comida si se lo pedimos!- gritó alto, segundos después se escuchó el gruñido del animago.

Volvieron a sus asuntos mientras los de afuera seguro pensaban en otra manera de sacarlos.

-Vaya desastre que será todo de ahora en adelante- habló Ginny mientras veía por la ventana –Adiós al anonimato-

-Otra razón para quedarme aquí mientras pueda- susurró Harry peleando contra los intentos de Hermione por revisar su pie.

-¡Estate quieto Harry!- gruñó ella con una mirada peligrosa, pero no bastó para su amigo.

-Después de ver a Voldemort otra vez de frente, ¿Crees que esa mirada funcionará?- rió su amigo moviendo su pie de manera que escapara de su amiga. Pero sintió de repente que algo pesado caía en la extremidad y lo detenía -¡AY, ARDE!- gritó más fuerte de lo que quería.

-_¿Qué dijiste?- _se escuchó la voz preocupada de Sirius. Los muchachos se miraron nerviosos.

-Eh… ¡Que regresen más tarde!- respondió Ron de inmediato, causando la sonrisa de todos.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- susurró Hermione al ver un enorme golpe en el pie de su amigo.

-Hermione, créeme que no tengo idea- contestó exasperado el ojiverde -¿Tú que dices Neville?- intentó desviar la atención, funcionando perfectamente.

-Yo…yo… trato de no acordarme de eso- admitió el muchacho suprimiendo un escalofrío –Después de que Voldemort usara el cruciatus en ti… sentí que…-

-¡¿Cruciatus?- gritaron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-_¿Quién dijo cruciatus?- _reclamó de nuevo Sirius -_¡Harry, tumbaré la puerta si es necesario! ¡SAL-DE-AHÍ!- _el muchacho les dirigió una mirada oscura a los dos Weasley.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, Sirius- contestó su ahijado –Estoy seguro de que tienen alguna importante reunión de la orden a la cual asistir, así que pueden irse en paz-

-_¿En paz…PAZ? ¡Te haré descansar en paz Harry Potter, solo deja que encuentre la manera de entrar!- _el joven rodó los ojos.

-Harry, el cruciatus es algo muy serio- continuó Hermione, pero al ver que no tendría respuesta de él, se giró a Neville -¿Qué más pasó?- exigió, Harry no se inmutó en detenerla.

-Pues… llegó la madre de Harry pero no pudo hacer mucho, llegó el otro Voldemort, el que viene del pasado. Corrimos al bosque pero, fue una mala idea- su voz iba disminuyendo aún más mientras llegaba al final.

-¿Cómo se hicieron todas esas pequeñas heridas?- señaló Ginny en especial a los de la mejilla de Neville. Harry intervino.

-Voldemort quería jugar al titiritero, también quería probar la gravedad- habló sarcásticamente, Neville le dio la razón.

-Ahora me siento negligente y culpable por estarte apoyando en esta tontería, amigo- argumentó Ron –Tú sabes, por más que te quiera dar la razón, admito que Sirius también la tiene, deberías de ir con la enfermera-

-No empieces, Ron. Quería ganar algo de tiempo para pensar en todo lo de esta noche- se defendió el ojiverde

_-¡Voy a tumbar la puerta!- _gritó Sirius a modo de advertencia. Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta evitando poner peso en el pie que se había golpeado, no quería tener un padrino estrellado en la entrada al dormitorio de hombres y ya habían alargado el asunto lo suficiente.

-_¡1…2…!-_

Murmuró la gran contraseña que se les había ocurrido: _"No tenemos contraseña" _y pudo abrir la puerta naturalmente, justo en el momento que un gran perro negro pasó como rayo a través de ella, obviamente no esperando que se abriera. El animal se deslizó un poco más allá, evitó estrellarse contra cualquier cosa, pero cuando se estabilizó volvió a correr en dirección contraria para brincar hacia Harry.

-¡Sirius, no!- pero fue tarde. El enorme perro lo había derribado con un estruendoso sonido, añadiendo el enorme dolor que lo recorrió. –Auch, auch, auch…- comenzó a repetir.

Remus entró en la habitación rápidamente por tremendo escándalo, los muchachos apuntaron a Sirius. El animago había vuelto a su forma humana y trataba de levantar a su ahijado mientras refunfuñaba.

-A la próxima, cuando yo diga que "abras", abres-

-Pero si yo ya te había abierto la puerta- reclamó Harry haciendo un gesto de dolor ante cada movimiento

-Pero no hasta la sexta vez que te lo pida-

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sirius se encontraba acariciando el cabello de su ahijado que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. Como siempre, la Señora Pomfrey había hecho un excelente trabajo y ahora solo restaba esperar. Pero eran altas horas de la madrugada y la enfermera se negaba a dejar a alguien quedarse, empezando a correr a todos uno por uno fuera de la enfermería. Él era el último que quedaba.

-Estará bien- le dijo la enfermera de manera cálida –Mañana podrás venir a verlo-

Pero el animago se negaba ya que temía que pudiera perderlo en tan solo unas horas que no lo veía. Su ahijado era capaz de meterse en cualquier cosa así estuviera dormido, de encontrar algún peligro aunque no lo llamara. Aunque confiaba que no se quedaba solo. En la cama de enfrente se encontraba Lily. La enfermera también la había hecho quedarse para que la herida de su brazo sanara perfectamente. Y a la izquierda de Harry se encontraba Neville, el muchacho prácticamente no tenía nada pero Poppy quería tener un ojo puesto sobre los tres, y juntos sería mucho más fácil.

El merodeador terminó aceptando, no había nada que temer, a menos de que las paredes pudieran asesinar. Se retiró, dejando en completo silencio la enfermería.

Y lo que quedaba de la noche transcurrió rápido, por lo menos para algunos pues cuando Lily dejó de sentir movimiento en la habitación, se sentó contra las almohadas y se quedó observando al joven frente a ella. No es que le pareciera increíble el parecido con su esposo, tampoco estaba sorprendida de habérselo topado en ese tiempo. Era obvio, por lo menos para ella, ya que nunca se había resignado al hecho de que hijo no viviera para entonces. Pero el golpe de realidad, de lo que era el tiempo donde había crecido, de todas las cosas que lo rodeaban, era duro.

Pasó la noche recordando cuántas veces lo había escuchado hablar, y pronto unió piezas en que era el joven más serio de todos, el más centrado. Aquél que la había salvado de la serpiente… ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Su hijo peleó contra el enorme animal con gran valentía, había resultado herido, y ella lo había pasado por alto.

También era el mismo joven que peleó hacía pocas horas con Voldemort. Lo encaró con el mismo valor con el que ella lo habría hecho. Pero ¿Qué tenía que hacer su hijo en todo eso? ¿Por qué parecía tan acostumbrado a esas cosas? ¿Cómo formó su valor con el mago oscuro? Desde que lo había visto la primera vez, aunque no sabía que era su Harry, admitía que era un muchacho algo extraño. Que de no ser por su voz, podía pasar por alguien más. Un completo enigma para ella. Aunque, después de todo era su hijo ¿No? Su pequeño bebé de un año. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, no entendía por qué.

o-o-o-o-o-

Apenas entraban los primeros rayos de sol por la ventana, pero el castillo ya tenía movimiento. La luz que alcanzaba a entrar en la enfermería era el despertador natural de alguien con experiencia a la hora de estar ahí. Harry se talló los ojos con pereza al principio, pensando que ese había sido uno de los mejores descansos que había tenido en un largo tiempo, quizás hasta no se enfadaría con la señora Pomfrey por querer retenerlo ahí durante una semana. Alargó su mano para tomar sus lentes de la mesa de noche, y en cuanto se los puso sintió que sus ganas de pasar más tiempo ahí desaparecieron.

Su madre estaba dormida en la cama de en frente ¿A qué hora había pasado eso? Era malo, era muy malo. No estaba listo para enfrentar algo así, no por lo menos ese día.

Se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería con delicadez, para fortuna de Harry, entró la señora Pomfrey.

-Potter, ¿Despierto tan temprano?- preguntó algo curiosa acercándose de inmediato a su paciente frecuente. Corrió algunos hechizos de diagnóstico que la hicieron sonreír levemente.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Harry con algo de apuro en su voz. La enfermera levantó una ceja suspicazmente.

-¿Lleva prisa, Sr. Potter?- el muchacho miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, esperando que nadie lo escuchar.

-Si le digo que si… ¿Me deja ir?- respondió de manera suplicante, Poppy pareció pensarlo lo que le dio una esperanza al ojiverde.

-Solo porque no veo nada malo…- Harry saltó de la cama inmediatamente, pero la enfermera lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro, reprimió un escalofrío por la gentil mano en su herida. -…Y porque el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que quería hablar contigo en cuanto fuera posible. Te recomiendo que lo vayas a buscar a su oficina-

Harry se puso la ropa limpia que seguro Sirius había dejado ahí, además de tratar de aplacar un poco su rebelde cabello. Pero no puso mucho esfuerzo en ello, se disponía a salir del lugar, cuando la voz de la señora Pomfrey lo detuvo de nuevo:

-Quiero que te lleves todo en calma, Potter. No es de mi agrado verte por aquí tan seguido- el muchacho no pudo prometer nada, conociendo su suerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras subía las escaleras de caracol, no podía evitar pensar en cuántas veces en su vida había hecho lo mismo. Y ninguna de esas veces había sido por algo escolar, algo que tuviera que ser con otras cosas que no respectaran a Voldemort o lo que hacía. Estaba seguro de que esta vez solo sería una más a la cuenta, pero su interior todavía seguía sentido en contra de Dumbledore, por lo que había pasado anoche.

Lo iba a dejar morir, escogiendo entre él y su madre.

En ese punto se encontraban sus sentimientos. ¿Qué era lo que en realidad debía sentir? ¿Odio contra el viejo mago o contra él mismo? Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que su madre fuera la que saliera ilesa de todo el incidente, pero… ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado por Dumbledore? Quizás por la facilidad con la que cedió a las peticiones de Voldemort. No fue como Sirius y su padre, quienes debatieron el hecho de que no podían dejar a ninguno de los dos morir, y al final se habían puesto de acuerdo, de mala gana, pero de acuerdo. Cuando Dumbledore solo los contradijo a lo último, e hizo uso de su poder como líder de la orden del fénix para hacerse escuchar.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, le dolía que el director se inclinara a un solo lado en una decisión difícil, cuando debió aceptar que esa no era una decisión que le incumbiera, seguro querría hablar de eso en cuanto llegara.

No pudo reprimir el frío sentimiento en sus ojos cuando al fin entró a la oficina y vio al hombre, sentado aparentemente tranquilo detrás de su escritorio. Con forme se acercaba, nuevos pensamientos afloraban.

_-En realidad solo soy valioso porque tengo que destruir a Voldemort ¿Cierto?- _Se sentó tranquilamente en el asiento que el anciano le indicó. Harry trató de centrar su atención en su propia mano.

-Buenos días Harry- comenzó el anciano –Espero que hayas pasado una buena noche…-

-Profesor, no es por ser grosero pero tengo prisa- urgió el muchacho, aunque pensándolo bien _"¿No debería ser grosero? Al diablo con eso"_

-Me inquietan los motivos por los cuales debas tener prisa, muchacho- inquirió Dumbledore de manera curiosa, enderezándose un poco en su silla.

"_Vaya que deberían de inquietarle" –_Deberes de verano- argumentó Harry sin prestarle la más mínima atención. _"El deber de encontrar los Horrcrux" "El deber de sobrevivir para matar a Voldemort después" "El deber de cuidar lo que hago" ah, y "El deber de la escuela" Casi olvido las tareas._

-Interesante- musitó el director sabiendo el por qué de esa actitud, no lo culpaba. Pero tampoco pensaba presionar sobre ese tema justo ahora –Bueno, solo quiero comentarte del abrupto cambio de planes que tenemos debido a lo de anoche-

"_Si, lo eché a perder. Puede pensarlo… lo se"_

_-_¿Nuevos planes?- preguntó falsamente interesado, _"Como si no fuera algo predecible"_

-Si, aunque nuestros invitados ya sepan quienes somos… algo que facilitará muchas cosas, no podemos entregarles absolutamente nada de información importante. Fechas, eventos…-

"_Lo tengo grabado en mi memoria, gracias"_

_-_Sucesos, muertes, ataques, el pasado…claro- contestó Harry rápidamente. Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna de manera extraña.

-Creo que es todo- terminó el viejo hombre con un suspiro. Como predijo, el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas no esperó para levantarse e irse, susurrando un leve "adiós" y encaminándose rápidamente a la puerta. Desapareció tan pronto que la culpa comenzó a abrumar al director como pocas veces en su vida. Por algunos segundos más observó el lugar por donde había salido su tan preciado alumno.

Bajó la vista a su escritorio, suspirando tristemente:

-Cuídate mucho, Harry-

o-o-o-o-o-

El comedor de Hogwarts volvía a tener su característica mesa larga, en la que se acomodarían los habitantes actuales del castillo. Esa mañana estaba particularmente solitario, a excepción de aquellos que madrugaron y que ahora se sentían con un poco más de libertad.

-¡Por Merlín, Ronald! ¡Respira entre cada bocado!- regañó Hermione con una mirada furiosa al pelirrojo. Harry rodó los ojos a lado de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Hermione, después de todos estos años no entiendo por qué no te has dado por vencida- la castaña ahora giró su mirada a él, con el mismo tinte de enojo. El ojiverde levantó ambas manos, prefiriendo dejar el asunto ahí, a salir lastimado. Volvió la vista al libro que leía.

Ron se vio interesado por ese detalle.

-¿Fe lees, Farry?- preguntó como pudo, tratando de pasar la comida por su garganta. Las miradas de Hermione no funcionaban.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, voces alegras y parlanchinas se adentraron el comedor.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó el joven Sirius con cara de haberse sacado la lotería. James entró detrás de él, saludando con un gesto de cabeza a los muchachos y Lily a lo último, lanzando primero una mirada asesina a su hijo por no haberlo encontrado en la enfermería en la mañana, pero después se suavizó pasándole la mano por el cabello, junto con un más dulce "Buenos días"

Harry deseó haber tenido el rostro cubierto, porque por las miradas de sus dos amigos, todas las emociones lo traicionaron. Aquellas un poco más dolorosas que decían lo mucho que le dolía no poder hacer nada para que todos los días de su vida fueran iguales, luego la de decepción ¿Qué pensarían sus padres después de que los mandara a la tumba de nuevo?

Se obligó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Qué lees?- la voz de su joven padrino lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente y lo hizo saltar de su lugar al tomarlo desprevenido. Hermione puso una mano detrás de su espalda para que no cayera, Harry de inmediato cerró el libro que tenía sobre la mesa y posicionó ambas manos sobre el.

-¿Historia?- preguntó tratando de sonar casual. No había logrado convencer mucho al joven merodeador. Su madre levantó una ceja en señal de que la subestimaba, pero su padre…bueno, James parecía más interesado en lo que se estaba sirviendo en el plato.

Por más que quisiera admitir que era mejor que no trataran de ser más íntimos con él, le dolía que su padre pareciera hasta cierto punto, indiferente. ¿Acaso de alguna forma lo culpaba porque su madre había estado a punto de morir la noche pasada? Lily pareció notar su incomodidad pues le dio un fuerte codazo a James. Harry de inmediato volvió su atención a sus amigos, con una mirada de súplica que decía _"Hay que platicar de algo, por favor"_

_-_¿Ya hicieron los deberes de verano?- preguntó Hermione haciendo que todos regresaran a lo suyo. Harry le sonrió agradecidamente, pero Ron estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Por favor, Mione. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? No menciones la palabra "deber" que me haces enfermar-

-Deberías preocuparte por lo que debes hacer, Ronald- replicó ella hasta cierto punto insultada –Es nuestro último año y debes poner todo el empeño posible-

-Punto para Hermione- susurró Harry viendo entre sus dos amigos. El pelirrojo estrechó los ojos.

-Si lo recuerdan, no hemos tenido tiempo. ¿A que horas podríamos hacerlo? ¿Cuándo no nos ataquen los mortífagos, cuando no nos tengan confinados por varios días en una mansión sin nuestro baúles, cuando Voldemort no esté atacando?-

La castaña quiso contradecir ese punto pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca. No sabía como darle la vuelta a eso.

-Punto para Ron- concedió Harry.

-¿Tú de que lado estás?- corearon los dos semi-enojados.

-Del lado de "tenemos que tratar de hacer lo que debemos antes de que a cualquiera se le ocurra atacar, secuestrar, asesinar o lo que sea" – se defendió el ojiverde.

Para ese momento, pudo sentir las miradas de los demás sobre él y sus amigos. Comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo, así que tomó el libro que había escondido de la vista de su padrino y se levantó rápidamente. Hermione notó los conflictos en el rostro de su amigo, tenía que hablar con él.

-Harry, ¿Me prestas tu lechuza?- preguntó antes de que saliera del comedor, el Gryffindor asintió. –Voy a buscarla contigo- argumentó levantándose también de la mesa, dejando a Ron con la palabra en la boca después de tan repentina y cobarde huída donde lo habían dejado solo.

El joven Sirius tenía una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-_¿Qué más quieren saber?- _se preguntó el pelirrojo nervioso, el animago pareció haber leído su mente.

-Dime… ¿Eres Gryffindor?-

El Weasley se vio acorralado. _-Merlín, ayúdame a no decir nada-_

Lily menó la cabeza desaprobando la actitud de Sirius y viendo un tanto preocupada la repentina huída de su hijo, no parecía haber estado muy cómodo cuando ellos llegaron. ¿Por qué? Al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, Harry no se mostró interesado en verlos como cuando eran jóvenes. Había visto su interacción con el Sirius y el Remus de ese tiempo y todo parecía ir en orden. ¿Había algo malo con ellos? Tendría que averiguarlo.

Aunque sinceramente, tampoco había ayudado mucho la actitud de su esposo. Le dio un pisotón por debajo de la mesa.

El Potter se giró a su derecha para mirarla, viendo el reclamo en sus ojos. Se encogió de hombros aparentando que no sabía de qué hablaba. Lily menó levemente la cabeza hacia la salida, apuntando exactamente por donde su hijo había salido. James continuó indiferente, pero la pelirroja estrechó la mirada de manera peligrosa, que se leía claramente como: _"Es tu hijo" _

¿Qué debía hacer? Era la pregunta del Potter… era su hijo ¿Y? Si, quizás Lily tenía razón. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero patán por lo de anoche. ¿Cómo siquiera podría culpar de eso a su hijo, a su niño de ojos verdes?

Con una media sonrisa se levantó, debía disculparse.

o-o-o-o-o

Hermione se apresuró para alcanzar a su amigo que no parecía querer detenerse, pero una vez que estuvo a su lado tampoco hubo mucha diferencia. Se limitó a seguirlo hasta que Harry quisiera hablar con ella. Pero no lo dejaría hasta aclarar ese conflicto que su amigo parecía tener por dentro, admitía que esperaba que ese momento hubiera llegado desde el principio, desde que se habían enterado que la antigua orden del fénix estaba ahí, pero Harry lo había tomado de una buena forma ¿Por qué había cambiado de la noche a la mañana?

Pronto llegaron a la torre de astronomía, donde el cielo se podía apreciar perfectamente, lleno de nubes que amenazaban con una nueva tormenta.

-Hermione, creí que ibas por Hedwig- habló Harry en un tono bajo. La castaña se posicionó a su lado.

-Y yo creí que te ibas a dar cuenta de que no era cierto… que quería hablar contigo- su amigo no contestó en el acto. Al contrario, se esforzó por mantener su boca cerrada para no decir todo lo que quería, todo lo que pensaba. -¿Harry?-

-Por favor Hermione, no quiero hablar de eso- cortó de inmediato, recargándose en la baranda –Es, complicado-

-¿Tan complicado como para que tu mejor amiga no lo pueda entender?- cuestionó ella

-Lo suficientemente para que cualquier mortal quiera tirarse de esta torre- sentenció Harry asomándose para ver la altura –_"¿Lograría matarme una caída así?"- _pensó algo divertido, luego volvió su vista a su amiga que le dio un golpe en la cabeza –Auch, ¿Y eso por qué?-

-Por pensar en tirarte de la torre de astronomía- remarcó ella cruzándose de brazos, su amigo le sonrió algo apenado. Ese día, todo lo que pensaba se reflejaba en su rostro.

-No estoy tan desesperado- se defendió –Bueno, quizás sí pero no estoy loco como para tirarme- volvió a mirar hacia abajo, pero antes de que viniera otro golpe de la castaña, se adelantó: -Solo bromeo, Hermione-

Ella lo dudaba seriamente.

-¿Enserio?-

Ahora la mirada aprensiva venía por parte de Harry.

-Claro que bromeo- contradijo jugando -¿Qué harían sin su única arma contra Voldemort?- agregó en un susurro amargo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su amiga lo escuchara.

El color de la cara de Hermione pasó a rojo del enojo que sintió al escuchar a Harry decir esas palabras y su mirada se ensombreció notablemente. Apretó los puños a los costados de su pantalón. Se obligó a calmarse y contar hasta donde fuera necesario para que sus sentimientos se calmaran y no cambiara de opinión en ayudar a Harry y en vez de de eso lo tirara personalmente por la torre de astronomía.

-Mione, di todo lo que pienses por favor o vas a explotar- habló el ojiverde sin mirarla directamente, seguía interesado en el suelo lejano.

-¿Quieres escucharme decir lo estúpido que creo que eres por decir lo que acabas de decirme?- contestó reprimiendo buena parte de su enojo, pero no quitaba la sensación de que se estaba conteniendo. Harry no contestó, eso le dio el camino libre a la castaña -¡Pienso que realmente eres muy estúpido! ¿Ron o yo te hemos dado motivos para que pienses eso? ¡Dímelo! ¿Qué tal Sirius? ¿Remus? ¿O los demás Weasley? ¡Si acaso te hemos dicho algo parecido o siquiera nos has visto pensarlo solo dímelo, demuéstramelo! Porque te aseguro que nunca, ¿Me escuchas? NUNCA lo hemos pensado siquiera-

Terminó respirando agitadamente, pero había dicho todo lo primero que se le vino a la mente en tiempo record. Harry por su parte, tenía una mirada triste y vacía, que hizo a Hermione pensar en que si la forma en la que había dicho todo estaba mal.

-No- contestó él de forma tranquila, sin embargo no la miró –Ni tú ni nadie me ha dado motivos para pensarlo, o me lo han dicho. Por lo menos las personas que tú enumeraste y que podrían caber en la palma de la mano ¿Pero sabes lo que pienso yo?...- sonaba dolido, eso no le gustó a la Gryffindor.

-Harry…-

-No- le detuvo él algo alterado -¿Sabes lo que en realidad pienso yo, lo que me hace creer en eso?- se giró para quedar completamente frente a ella –El mundo, TODO el mundo de la magia piensa en eso. No, claro que no me conocen como ustedes o siquiera les importe si es cierto o no, pero lo dicen. _El elegido. _¿Y qué pasa? Pues tienen razón, sin saberlo tienen razón y aunque no la tuvieran tienen todas sus esperanzas de mí. ¿Hay alguna manera de escapar de todo eso? Respóndeme si puedes- hizo una pequeña pausa –Claro que no la hay, nunca la ha habido. Desde que nací me ha seguido esa marca de lo que tengo que hacer, y perdóname si pienso que es lo que esperan de mí, solo porque se dijo así. Perdóname por dejarme llevar por lo que en los últimos años me han dicho constantemente, pero es el único tema en el que una y otra y _otra _vez me veo involucrado-

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta por lo que estaba escuchando. Cuando todos creían que Harry luchaba bien contra la fama sobre sus hombros ¿Era todo lo contrario? Y ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

-Nos tienes a nosotros- intentó ella –A mí, a Ron-

-Hermione, lo sé, créeme que lo sé y que lo tengo más que presente- los ojos de Harry comenzaban a empañarse –Pero no me tomes a mal si te digo que desearía que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran cruzado conmigo-

Ella estuvo a punto de negarlo, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-Que nunca nos hubiésemos hecho amigos, que ustedes dos no estuvieran incondicionalmente tras mi espalda. Por que lo que más me duele, es que estén en más peligro del normal. _Agradezco, _mucho el conocerlos. Como no te lo puedes imaginar, pero las cosas son muy distintas. Son muy difíciles. No me importaría tener que estar destinado a derrocar a cualquier mago oscuro que se parase frente a mí, el arriesgar mi vida por eso. Terminarlo o morir en el intento. No me importaría, si no tuviera gente que pudiera salir lastimada por eso-

-Creo que ya hemos discutido eso, Harry. Nunca te dejaremos- agregó ella con decisión y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Y esa es mi desgracia- contestó él amargamente –Los quiero, Hermione. A todos los que se esfuerzan por cambiar lo que está alrededor de mí, por desmentir lo que se dice, por hacerme creer que las cosas no son como parecen… pero al final no se puede cambiar la verdad. ¡Solo mira!- apuntó hacia el nublado cielo que cada vez parecía ponerse más negro con velocidad sorprendente -¡Estamos en medio de una guerra donde no quiero que aquellos cercanos a mi sufran! ¡Pero da la casualidad de que ellos también quieren pelear, tú y Ron quieren pelear, y no los culpo por eso! ¡Tengo miedo de que cualquiera salga herido, o muerto! ¡Y todo será mi culpa porque una maldita profecía dice que yo, solo yo puedo detener esto! Pero no estoy listo, no ahora. ¡Mientras tantos las personas mueren, desaparecen, sufren; no quiero que sea ninguno de ustedes! No me puedo dividir para estar en todos lados…vigilándolos a todos. No me puedo dividir para asegurarme de eso. No puedo detenerlos de hacer lo que quieran, de seguirme si les place o pelear contra Voldemort si es necesario…-

Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta toparse con una pared, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y cubrir su cara con las manos.

-… ¿Cómo se puede pelear sin salir herido? ¿Cómo proteger a tantos si estoy cansado de eso?-

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo todo el sentimiento que había surgido en los últimos minutos. El presenciar el dolor de su amigo, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por él. Y una pequeña parte de ella le daba la razón a todo lo que había dicho, una parte de ella había esperado eso desde hace tiempo. En dos zancadas estuvo frente a Harry y luego se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él para abrazarlo.

Los necesitaba a ella y a Ron para salir completo de todo eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

James se preguntaba en qué parte podría estar metido su hijo. Conocía el castillo perfectamente para saber que había muchos lugares donde pudiera meterse y no conocía la forma de ser de esta versión mayor de Harry. Así que se obligó a pensar a sí mismo en dónde se metería si quisiera unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad. ¿Dónde?

La respuesta había llegado sola, la torre de astronomía. No le costaba nada ir a echar un vistazo.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se apareció en su rostro cuando pudo distinguir voces, una de ellas la de su hijo. Mientras subía las escaleras se hacía un poco más claro lo que decía, pero una cosa lo detuvo en seco, antes de salir al campo de visión de Harry y quien lo acompañara.

-_Odio esto, Hermione. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas-_

James procuró no hacer ruido y subió un poco más para escuchar mejor.

-_Lo siento mucho, Harry. Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto… si hubiera algo que pudiéramos hacer, creo que hasta Sirius ya lo hubiera intentado-_

_-Pero no lo hay. Parece que el destino quería agregar más problemas a los que ya tenemos- _sonaba enfadado, decepcionado.

-_¿Por qué no se lo dices a Sirius? Estoy segura de que lo más que quiere hacer es ayudarte- _

_-No lo quiero preocupar con esto, Hermione. Él está muy contento, ¿Cómo le dirías que te causa un grave conflicto el ver a tus jóvenes padres en estos momentos, eh? Suena tonto-_

_-Harry, no es algo tonto, es algo muy comprensible. Es natural que sea difícil que de la noche a la mañana te sea… complicado el que estén todos en un mismo lugar-_

_-¿Solo eso? ¿Qué hay de la parte de mentirles, de aparentar que todo es color de rosa? El "nada pasa" "todo bien". No lo soporto, no puedo hacerlo. ¡Diablos, ni siquiera se supone que deberían estar aquí! Solo hacen que las cosas sean más difíciles. ¡Merlín, por qué!-_

_-Calma, encontraremos una solución. Algo debe haber-_

_-¿Sin que empiecen a sospechar, qué dirán si de pronto desaparezco?-_

_-¿Qué es por tu seguridad?- _intentó la voz femenina –_Tienen que creerlo, saben lo duras que son las cosas-_

_-Y volvemos a lo de las mentiras. Él que no quiera verlos, porque así son mejor las cosas, no significa que vayamos a darle tantos rodeos al asunto que luego nosotros mismos nos ahorquemos en nuestras mentiras. Ellos no lo entienden, no por mi culpa tampoco vamos a hacerlos preocuparse en vano. Es lo último que quiero. ¿No podemos…simplemente, borrarles la memoria?-_

_-¿Y que sugieres hacer después?-_

_-No lo se, ¡No lo se! ¡Pero ya no puedo soportar esto, no más! ¡Tengo suficientes problemas! ¡Mis padres están complicando las cosas!-_

James estaba impactado. O sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Seguro que esa era la voz de su hijo? ¿Ese era su Harry? No esperaba escuchar cosas como esas, pero la verdad era que no conocía a ese muchacho, no sabía nada de él y de cómo era su vida. Aunque esa no era una manera muy cariñosa de hablar sobre él y Lily. ¿Le estaban complicando? ¿Mentirles? No eran las palabras exactas. ¿Conflictos, ellos hacían la vida de su hijo más conflictiva? No le gustaba esa manera de pensar de su hijo. Seguro había algo más escondido detrás de esas palabras, ¿Borrarles la memoria?

Quizás no era muy bueno escuchando y su esposa se lo recordaba a cada rato, que era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿Pero eso no merecía la pena? El enterarse de que algo andaba mal y que si hijo aborrecía la presencia de ellos dos. Eso le podía dar la explicación a que no se hubieran visto ellos en ese futuro. Las explicaciones de su viejo mejor amigo que decía que la situación era un tanto complicada y que por eso no podía estar presentes, pero además de eso no les decían nada.

¿Un hijo que, de alguna manera, te niega? Ahora sabía mas o menos por qué Harry parecía mas cómodo cuando estaba en compañía de Sirius y de Remus, por qué tanta frialdad o falta de sentimiento los primeros días que pasaron en la mansión de Dumbledore. Ya había identificado a su hijo, ya sabía quién de los jóvenes encapuchados era y recordaba cada una de las palabras que había dicho. Era duro, era algo reservado.

No era su Harry.

Y ese tampoco era su lugar. ¿Regresaría, y le diría a Lily? No sabía qué podía ser peor. Decirle que no lo encontró, o esconderle su nuevo descubrimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-

-Hermione, no puedo estar más aquí. No quiero ser parte de la conspiración que enviará a mis padres a la tumba. No puedo tratarlos como si no supiera lo que pasara porque es injusto-

La castaña le tomó la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón cariñoso. Lo miró a los ojos, antes de hablar.

-Si, es muy injusto, Harry. Pero ¿No crees que al menos podrías darle la oportunidad a Sirius? Digo, su situación es algo parecida a la tuya, piénsalo. Él también extraña a tus padres, pero sabe que los tiene que dejar ir. Por eso ahora trata de disfrutar el momento y no pensar en el momento en que regresen y que todo vuelva a ser igual-

-Sirius no tiene hábito de querer salvar a todo el mundo- suspiró el ojiverde pesadamente, Hermione le sonrió.

-No, no lo tiene. Pero tú deberías tratar de olvidar eso, y preocuparte una vez por ti. Te lo mereces ¿Lo intentarás?- preguntó esperanzada.

* * *

_¿Hola, es seguro? Parece que sí. ¿Verdad que Sirius es un lindo padrino? Bueno, en veces. XD Este es el penúltimo capi de los que tengo escritos, o sea que el próximo que suba será el último de esta tanda de rápidas actualizaciones. Aún así espero actualizar una vez por semana, ya me emocioné. En lo personal, me gustó el capítulo... pero el próximo... muajajaja, será el perfecto cierre de esta pequeña temporada de atrocidades de anypotter._

_¿Quién quiere el otro capítul? Lectores, tienen que persuadirme... utilicen su poder de persuación n.n_

_anypotter._

_p.d. Un review = a su varita de regreso_


	17. Vidente

_Me dijeron que hoy era día de lo "contrario" así que este capítulo es lindo, sin escenas cardiacas y ataques mortales que podrían matar a más de un lector (Espero que en verdad sea el día de lo contrario, por que si no... !Sion-Allegra fue la que me dijo, a ella!)_

…**Vidente****…**

Sirius lo había atrapado, _rayos_, decir que lo había atrapado era poco. Conociendo a su padrino, seguro había planeado toda la mañana ese momento, por eso no lo había visto desayunando en el comedor, ese debió ser su primer indicio de que algo andaba mal porque: Sirius Black no puede perder ninguna comida del día. Si Ron fuera su hijo, no se parecieran tanto.

Cuando decidió dejarse ver, aparecerse de nuevo en el comedor a la hora de comida, todo estaba listo. La Sra. Weasley _casualmente _se llevó a todos sus hijos pues necesitaba algunas cosas de la madriguera. No irían a quedarse porque no era cien por ciento segura, pero ella haría todo el tiempo necesario para que Sirius hiciera lo que tramaba. Ni siquiera dejó a Hermione quedarse, Remus se las arregló para que ella regresara unos días con sus padres para explicarles un poco de la situación y convencerlos de protegerse, además de dejarla a ella en manos de la Orden.

Neville también podía haber sido su salvación, pero su abuela insistió hasta el cansancio que debían hacer un viaje a casa pues era importante que el joven Longbottom hiciera todos los deberes de ese verano –algo que ninguno había logrado siquiera empezar a hacer- era una gran excusa, nadie se podía poner en contra de eso.

Dumbledore arregló una larga junta con la orden del pasado. En ese punto dudaba que Sirius hubiera interferido, por las caras que ponía cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre del director o lo veía pasar cerca, parecía que ni siquiera lo hacía en ese mundo. Seguía enojado, no lo culpaba.

Todo quedaba a favor del Black, quien había logrado arrinconar a Harry hasta poder atraparlo sin que este prestara resistencia. No tenía salidas, ni una sola. Así que en ese mismo momento, solo puso una mano en su hombro y lo comenzó a guiar lenta y dolorosamente –por lo menos para Harry- a su habitación, donde seguro hablarían de tantas cosas que el ojiverde quería dejar de lado hasta su muerte, en otras palabras, prefería nunca tocar esos temas. No sería nada fácil.

Sin embargo ya estaba ahí, frente a una cálida chimenea que era reconfortante debido al mal tiempo de fuera. Sentado en un cómodo sofá que para él en esos momentos no era nada confortante, solo quería correr. Sirius sentado en frente, mirando el fuego semi-hipnotizado, mejor dicho pensativo. Ideando la manera de empezar con lo que quería decir.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, Harry?- preguntó casualmente el animago, sin embargo no apartó su vista del fuego.

Harry mientras tanto se trató de relajar en el sofá porque ya había empezado y no había marcha atrás, eso sería una larga y muy contradictoria plática. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, su padrino lo notó.

-Que expresivo- sonrió levemente –Necesito de palabras para las próximas cosas que te quiero preguntar- un enorme escalofrío recorrió al ojiverde de los pies a la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la cara de resignación salía a flote.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntar?- incitó Harry sin muchas ganas, su padrino dejó de ver el fuego y se giró para quedar de frente a él. Esa mirada seria no le gustaba al Gryffindor.

-Solo quiero la verdad, Harry. Sé que no acostumbras decir mucho lo que piensas y sientes respecto a las situaciones que te rodean, pero soy tu padrino y en realidad me preocupo por eso. Así que por favor, no intentes mentirme- Sirius vio como su ahijado desviaba la mirada hacia la chimenea, eso sería muy difícil. -¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de la profecía?-

El ojiverde sintió como todos los músculos del cuerpo se tensaban por el tema tan delicado que su padrino decidió sacar a flote primero –dudaba que fuera de lo único que quisiera hablar- y sintió que la voz le fallaba, a pesar de todavía no haber tratado de hablar.

-Yo…-

-¿Tu?...-

-No ha habido tiempo- contestó con simpleza –Cuando no es que Voldemort quiera destruir algún lugar, son personas que aparecen del pasado. No es algo que solo puedas decir en 5 minutos y dejarlo así-

-Tienes razón, no es algo que solo se diga y listo. Pero pudiste haber encontrado un momento para decírmela si lo hubieras querido- apuntó sonando un poco herido como la vez en que Dumbledore se las reveló a todos de una vez por todas. Harry no quiso levantar la mirada para ver la dura cara acusatoria de Sirius, de nuevo. Pero tenía que decirle la verdad para acabar con todo de una vez…quizás así, podría… ¿Ponerlo a salvo? A su manera, claro.

-Quizás no encontré un momento para decírtela porque no quería encontrarlo- dijo en un susurro y como esperaba, su padrino no respondió al instante. Seguro estaba digiriendo las palabras un poco duras que le había dirigido.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó incrédulo en un principio, no recibió respuesta -¿Tu, no querías decírmela? ¿Puedo saber por qué?- Harry comenzaba a pensar en que si lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea.

-¿Qué iba a ganar con eso, Sirius? ¿Apoyo, qué me dijeran que no era cierto? Esa profecía me ha seguido durante toda mi vida y desde antes que naciera, ¿Para qué preocuparte con eso, o agregarte un peso que no te corresponde cargar? Te conozco, sé que hasta serías capaz de encerrarme o hechizarme para que nunca se cumpliera lo que dice-

-Me conoces muy bien- contestó de manera sombría el animago sin despegar sus ojos de Harry –Porque no quiero que te pase nada, porque me importas mucho, porque NO QUIERO QUE SUFRAS EL MISMO DESTINO DE TUS PADRES- había aumentado su voz a un tono bastante peligroso que al Gryffindor no pareció siquiera molestarlo.

-¿Y qué podías hacer contra una profecía?- se giró Harry para encararlo -¿Ir a matar tú mismo a Voldemort? Sirius, él también podría matarte y luego buscarme para asesinarme también. ¿Por qué no ahorrarnos tu vida si la cosa es _"o lo mato yo a él, o él a mi_"?-

-¡Harry James Potter, no puedo creer que estés diciendo algo así!- reclamó ofendido el animago –Yo nunca me quedaría de brazos cruzados sabiendo que algo te podría pasar. No podré ser tan inteligente como Remus o la persona menos impulsiva de este mundo, pero si mi vida sirve, para proteger _la tuya, _entonces así será, lo quieras o no-

-Si, piensa como todos los demás- murmuró Harry regresando su vista al fuego, no dispuesto a continuar con la inútil lucha de siempre, como la plática que había tenido con Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Sirius un poco más calmado -¡¿Acaso no ves que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien? ¿Porque te queremos?- y adiós calma.

-¡Sí, solo piensan en lo que es mejor para ustedes!- contraatacó el ojiverde

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Harry? ¿Lo mejor para mí?-

-Pelear, arriesgarse y _morir _para que no me pase nada, ¿Cierto?- preguntó, Sirius asintió haciéndolo reír amargamente -¿Y después qué? Cuando todos mueran, ¿Quién me va a ayudar? Al final de todo terminaré enfrentándome a Voldemort y uno de los dos morirá, eso es cierto…-

-Harry…-

-¡Harry, nada! ¿No lo ves Sirius? Podrá morir toda la orden protegiéndome, bien, se van con la conciencia limpia de que lo hicieron mientras me protegían ¿Pero al final? ¿Crees que yo me siento bien mientras todos alrededor mío mueren por mi culpa? ¡Y no te atrevas a decirme que no es mi culpa! Sabes tan bien como yo que no tendrían la necesidad de hacerlo si Voldemort no anduviera tras de mí. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa para mí? Que mis compañeros mueran, que los padres de mis mejores amigos estén en riesgo, que mis amigos también lo estén. Y que la única persona que conoció a mis padres, que era mi única familia, también muriera. ¡¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso?-

Podía ver en los ojos de su padrino que algunas cosas encajaban en su lugar, pero ya no podía detenerse con esa explicación, quería que lo entendiera por el bien de todos.

-¡Mueran protegiéndome si quieren! Pero al final, no será Voldemort quien me haga más daño…- su voz se cortó, escondió la cara entre sus manos tratando de calmarse, dejando a Sirius helado.

El animago no sabía qué hacer. Sin duda, la versión de las cosas de su ahijado era muy distinta a lo que él creía y admitía que como él lo relataba era muy doloroso. No podía habérselo imaginado antes, no sin sus palabras. Pero ahora sentía un gran dilema en la cabeza ¿Cómo protegerlo sin morir en el intento?

-Harry… - intentó acercándose a él y tomando lugar a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo pero no funcionó, no por lo menos como él esperaba. Su ahijado se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la puerta escondiendo su rostro.

-Lo siento, Sirius… solo quiero… voy a tomar un poco de aire- salió sin más explicación que esa, claramente cansado de haber explicado lo mismo en un solo día. Todo comenzaba a ponerse más difícil.

o-o-o-o-o-o

La profesora Trelawney había vuelto a Hogwarts sin previo aviso. Ella acostumbraba a pasar sus vacaciones en el castillo pero ese año había decidido salir en un viaje espiritual, un viaje que le ayudaría a purificar su magia e interpretar mejor las señales de las estrellas y las hojas del té. Para su sorpresa, todo estaba muy desierto, los fantasmas no volaban de un lado a otro y se esparcía un silencio místico y sospechoso.

Parpadeó detrás de sus anteojos de fondo de botella, confundida por la soledad del lugar.

-¿Profesora Trelawney?- saludó una voz detrás de ella haciéndola brincar un poco.

-Potter, muchacho. Vaya susto que me diste- contestó la profesora llevándose una mano al pecho. -¿Tú sabes…tú sabes por qué está tan desierto todo?- preguntó confundida.

-El profesor Dumbledore tiene una reunión importante, creo- obviamente no le iba a decir que con personas del pasado, la mayoría de ellos muertos. -¿Quiere que le ayude con sus cosas?- señaló las 4 extrañas maletas de viaje, no tenía nada que hacer y quería perderse del mapa de Sirius por algunas horas.

-Muy considerado de tu parte, Potter. Gracias-

Con un simple hechizo de levitación, Harry siguió a su profesora de adivinación hasta lo que él creía era su habitación. Durante el camino, ella se vio entretenida contando de su viaje, sobre cómo le había abierto la mente, los distintos rituales que hizo con otro grupo interesado en el noble arte de la adivinación.

-Hasta tuve pequeñas visiones- incitó ella en tono curioso, como para que Harry le preguntara. El muchacho notó la indirecta y sonrió por sus adentros mientras se atrevía a seguirle el juego.

-¿Qué tipo de visiones?- preguntó _muy curioso. _La profesora se alzó orgullosa.

-Visiones cortas, sobre pequeños espacios de tiempo en el futuro- se lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que indicaba que eso sería un secreto, lo cual parecía emocionarla mucho. –Es como el deja vú, pero en lugar de que en el momento recuerdes que eso ya lo viste, ves cosas poco tiempo antes de que sucedan. Simples segundos- añadió restando importancia

-Que interesante- continuó Harry con una sonrisa -¿Y sí eran acertadas sus visiones?-

-Claro que sí, Potter- regañó ella –Pude predecir que hoy me devolvería a Hogwarts y heme aquí-

-¿No tenía planes de regresar?- comentó, creyendo todo menos que eso fuera una gran visión.

-No los tenía. Según yo, regresaría hasta el penúltimo día de vacaciones- susurró con misticismo –Pero al acabarse la convención tuve que regresar-

-Oh- el ojiverde rodó los ojos entretenido. Terminó de meter las maletas pero no se atrevió a pasar del marco de la puerta.

Esa era la mujer que había dicho aquella profecía que lo ligaba a Voldemort. No le tenía rencor por eso, no era su culpa. Él mismo había tenido una visión involuntaria en la bola de cristal en su tercer año. ¿O era alucinación? Como sea, los hábitos de la profesora le causaban escalofríos.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Potter- sonrió ella palmeándole la cabeza, pero su sonrisa se borró en un instante.

-¿Profesora Trelawney?- preguntó él cuando ella no quitó su mano y se quedó congelada como viendo en el infinito. Levantó su propia mano para alejar la de la mujer, pero antes de que la pudiera tocar, ella regresó en sí. -¿Profesora?-

-Potter…- habló nerviosa –No te acerques a los perros negros- sentenció con voz temblorosa –No vemos en la cena- y sin más explicación se adentró en su habitación cerrando la puerta sin delicadeza, dejando al Gryffindor confundido.

o-o-o-o-o-

Los días comenzaban a pasar con extrema lentitud, dependiendo de lo que pasara. Dumbledore procuraba mantener a sus dos ordenes a una distancia considerable, manteniéndolos ocupados en distintas cosas. Los del pasado se pasaban horas y horas en el comedor o en los pasillos del colegio, manteniéndose alertas por si algo pasaba. El director no creía que por el momento Voldemort se atrevería a regresar, pero tenerlos ocupados en algo era más productivo que preocuparse por ellos todo el día. Y los del presente, salían en sus típicas misiones fuera del colegio.

Remus se había ido lejos a un lugar que no le había comentado a nadie. Moody se mantenía activo también, tratando de seguirle la pista a los mortífagos. Kingsley se preparaba en el ministerio al igual que Arthur, buscando la más mínima información que les pudiera servir. Tonks y Sirius salían la mayor parte del día a rehacer las barreras alrededor de la madriguera para que los Weasley pudieran regresar. Molly los acompañaba.

Eso dejaba a todos los jóvenes en el castillo, escondiéndose generalmente en la sala común o la biblioteca –ambos lugares prohibidos para la orden del pasado- era tan aburrido todo que terminaron sus deberes en muy poco tiempo. Hermione se vio satisfecha por ese hecho.

Del mundo mágico no había muchas noticias, no por lo menos que fueran verdaderas. El profeta, como siempre, escondía la mayor parte de la información. Todo el mundo rumoreaba de asesinatos, desapariciones y ataques que no eran publicados, así que todos lo sabían. A pesar de no estar bien informados por los medios oficiales, las versiones que corrían de boca en boca eran lo suficientemente aterradoras para que volvieran a aquella incertidumbre de su futuro, preguntándose cómo acabaría todo. Y muchos tenían una respuesta.

La publicidad de Harry sí había aumentado. Casi a diario salían entrevistas a políticos o gente común, donde les preguntaban sobre su opinión acerca de los rumores de que Harry Potter era el elegido. Había distintas versiones, desde las más increíblemente cercanas a la verdad hasta la basura de Skeeter. El ojiverde aborrecía con toda el alma todo lo que se publicaba. Sus amigos trataban de esconder a diario las ediciones del profeta pero de una manera u otra se las arreglaba para conseguirlo y leer todo, así fuera de Voldemort o él. Cada vez que terminaba sentía un vacío en su interior, un miedo expectante a su futuro próximo. Comenzaba a pensar en lo que el mundo esperaba de él.

Derrotar a Voldemort de alguna manera milagrosa, salir vivo o sacrificar su vida. Devolverles la paz con un extraordinario poder, o muchas otras versiones que lo clasificaban como un mago al que le gustaban las artes oscuras que solo esperaba el momento preciso para unirse a Voldemort.

Ron y Hermione le repetían día y noche que no creyera en nada de eso, que no importaba. Pero si así era como la gente lo describía ¿Qué podía hacer? Ellos seguro no se incomodaban mucho porque no era su nombre el que aparecía en los periódicos, no era su reputación la que pendía de un hilo, no eran sus vidas de las que se hablaban sin siquiera conocerlo. Incluso las apuestas habían comenzado a correr. Era algo siniestro que en esos tiempos, se dedicara un apartado especial donde las probabilidades de que ganara él o Voldemort cambiaban a diario. Un anónimo del profeta las publicaba y si el mago oscuro no lo había matado era porque le agradaba el entretenimiento que estaba causando para todos. Había uno en especial que había alterado a Harry más de lo normal.

"_**La apuesta del día"**_

_Harry Potter vs El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado._

_El porcentaje de hoy, para todos mis lectores:_

_Las encuestas indican un 99.9 % de que Lord Voldemort asesine al llamado elegido antes de que salga de su séptimo año en Hogwarts (Claro, si acaso logra comenzarlo), y solo un 0.1% de la comunidad mágica mantiene su inquebrantable fe en el muchacho de casi 17 años._

_En mi humilde opinión, aquellos pocos que lo siguen apoyando, deben esperar un milagro o solo esperan creer en algo. Cabe aclarar que en esta encuesta no revisamos el estado mental de los encuestados, así que las cosas pueden variar a: 100% a favor de Voldemort._

_Los hechos de hoy indican:_

_6 Rumores de desapariciones a favor de Voldemort y 4 muertes. Victorias para el muchacho que vivió: "0"_

_Comiencen las apuestas mientras puedan, aunque los hechos no se ven favorables para el afamado muchacho, Harry Potter._

¿Cómo podían siquiera publicar eso? Era inhumano, era basura, era una tontería, era…verdad. Cada día que pasaba no le estaba ayudando en nada. La actitud distante del director ocupándose de la orden del pasado no le daba esperanzas. El estar solo la mayor parte del tiempo no hacía nada bueno. El leer todo tipo de calumnias en su contra lo estaba acabando. El ver la actitud tan alejada de su padrino lo estaba rematando todo.

Cuando Sirius se llegaba a aparecer por el colegio rara vez lo miraba y le dirigía pocas palabras. Un simple _hola _o _adiós _pero nada más allá de eso. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta lo riesgoso que era clamar el título de ser su padrino? ¿Había leído el artículo del profeta donde también se referían a él? Lo describían como aquél que inició la desgracia en su vida, que por la muerte de sus padres ahora era un muchacho perturbado y todo por culpa de él. ¡Eran mentiras! ¿Y qué podía hacer? Su padrino le sacaba la vuelta y evitaba hablarle, buscaba un pretexto para irse y no solo él lo había notado.

Hermione se había mostrado fiel incondicionalmente cada vez que Harry la necesitaba, pero no era lo suficiente. Había mucha diferencia entre la amistad a la familia y el ojiverde comenzaba a creer que de nuevo había perdido a la familia que le quedaba. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora, resignarse a estar solo?

No sabía que hacer, en serio que no lo sabía.

o-o-o-o-o-

Era ya mediodía y llegaba con una sonrisa. Había logrado cumplir su misión con éxito y no esperaba que el director lo mandara a otra de nuevo, no por lo menos en un largo tiempo. Le hacía bien regresar para enterarse de qué cosas habían pasado, estaban a vísperas del regreso a clases de los alumnos así que tendría poco tiempo para hacer algunas cosas que tenía planeadas. Remus no fue el único que notó lo desiertos que se encontraban los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¡Profesor Lupin!- corearon Ron y Hermione con sorpresa y alegría.

-Muchachos, ¿Cuántas veces les tengo que decir que me pueden llamar Remus? Hace casi 4 años que no les doy clases- ambos adolescentes se sonrojaron un poco. –Díganme, ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?- comentó todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el repentino oscurecimiento de la mirada de los dos Gryffindor no le agradó.

Automáticamente también se borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó de inmediato. Hermione fue la de la iniciativa y entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente antes de hablar.

-Necesitamos que hable con Harry- la castaña levantó su vista para mirar a los ojos a su antiguo maestro de DCAO, sentía la necesidad de comunicarle las cosas como habían sido. Al licántropo se le hizo extraño que se lo pidieran a él.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó un poco curioso y preocupado, Harry era demasiado complicado.

Ron sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón lo que parecían un montón de papelitos, pero al ponerlos en el suelo y desencogerlos, se formó una pila de ejemplares del profeta. Remus de inmediato se inclinó a recoger el que estaba arriba de todos, la fecha era de ese día.

Mientras leía, su cara se mostraba dura y llena de furia por las palabras. Sus puños se apretaban sobre las hojas del Profeta y su boca era una línea tensa. No tuvo la necesidad de leer todo el periódico completo para saber que estaba lleno de la misma basura y comenzó a revisar las demás ediciones solo para encontrar lo mismo. Mentiras y tonterías.

Antes de poder hablar con los dos adolescentes que se habían mantenido en silencio, tuvo que controlarse. Los encabezados, las opiniones y las supuestas entrevistas rondaban su cabeza como un bicho molesto. ¿Cómo podían hacer algo así? Harry era… tan distinto a lo que todos querían creer o lo que muchos decían.

-Imagino…- comenzó controlando su voz –Que Harry ha leído todo esto- Ron y Hermione bajaron la mirada apenados.

-¡Lo sentimos Remus, no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo!- comenzó el pelirrojo bastante afectado por el hecho de haberle fallado a su mejor amigo. Remus se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

-No es su culpa, muchachos. Estoy seguro de que ustedes se esforzaron por hacer lo que mejor les pareció y Harry en veces es muy testarudo. No se preocupen, yo hablaré con él. ¿Saben donde está en este momento?- preguntó ya más calmado.

-No- contestó Hermione por lo bajo –Suele perderse en el castillo para que no lo encontremos- susurró un poco más bajo. El licántropo se pasó una mano por el cabello más preocupado.

-¿Eso desde cuando?-

-Hace dos semanas- dijo Ron, suspirando al final –Tampoco hemos podido hablar con él-

-¿Y Sirius?- cuestionó el hombre lobo. Si había alguien que ya debería de haber hecho algo para ayudar a ese muchacho era Sirius. El silencio de los dos Gryffindor lo impactó -¿Cómo que Sirius no ha intentado hablar con él? ¿Sabe de esto?- había sonado furioso, pero los dos muchachos comprendieron que era para el animago y no para ellos.

-Sirius parece ser parte del problema- contestó secamente Hermione, claramente enojada por el mismo hecho. –Se la ha pasado ayudando con las barreras en la madriguera y cuando viene al castillo nos evade-

-Si- apoyó Ron fervientemente –Nosotros notamos su actitud distante así que es obvio que Harry también- se cruzó de brazos.

Ahora Remus entendía gran parte del problema de los dos muchachos y creía saber los pensamientos que cruzaban la cabeza de Harry. Sería un gran problema.

o-o-o-o-o-

Faltaba poco tiempo para entrar a su último año en Hogwarts, dos semanas para ser exactos y lo único que pensaba sobre eso era el milagro que había sido el sobrevivir a tantas cosas. Siempre había algo que le impidiera llevar las cosas como cualquier adolescente normal, como cualquiera que estuviera emocionado por continuar una vida libre después de la escuela, una vida independiente.

Él no era como los demás.

Escuchó un gruñido a pocos metros, sin siquiera girar para comprobarlo supo de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres Sirius?- contestó un poco resentido por la falta de atención en las últimas semanas, no lo culpaba pero tampoco quería que lo molestara con algún discurso inútil e innecesario, ya era tarde para eso.

Como lo esperaba, la forma animaga de su padrino no le respondería y sentía curiosidad porque estuviera convertido en Padfoot dentro del castillo, aún así no lo miró. Pero de repente, los gruñidos del animal se volvieron más largos y peligrosos, como si estuviera amenazado o se sintiera enojado.

-Basta de este juego- reclamó Harry girándose de frente a su padrino. Se quedó helado cuando el enorme perro mostraba los dientes de manera peligrosa y no lo perdía de vista a él. El ojiverde no supo por qué, pero lentamente se llevó la mano al pantalón para alcanzar su varita, sin embargo la versión animaga de su padrino lo notó y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad contra él. Dudaba que ese fuera Sirius.

-¡NO!- alcanzó a interponer ambas manos pero el enorme animal lo tiró al suelo y comenzó a ladrar como loco sobre él, mostrando sus colmillos y buscando cualquier oportunidad de morderlo, Harry no lo entendía. Ese no podía ser su padrino.

Rodó para quitárselo de encima pero no duró mucho cuando el perro de nuevo corrió hacia él completamente fuera de sí. El Gryffindor había logrado sacar su varita pero no se atrevía a lanzar ningún tipo de hechizo contra su padrino.

-¡Sirius, qué… sucede! ¡Soy… yo!- gritó esquivando el hocico del animal que intentaba hacerle daño de cualquier forma. Utilizaba las garras de sus patas también para atacarlo.

Logró tomarlo de las orejas -el suelo no era el lugar apropiado para darle ventaja- y tiró de las dos extremidades hacia atrás, haciendo que la cabeza del perro se alejara de su cara. Para su desgracia, no notó las patas que se movían ferozmente y sintió como una de ellas atinaba un zarpazo en su mejilla. Con sus rodillas pudo empujar de nuevo al animal un poco más lejos, lo suficiente para poder pararse pero no pudo apuntarle con la varita cuando venía de nuevo a toda velocidad contra él.

Sirius quería matarlo.

Trató de ondear su varita para petrificarlo o aturdirlo pero no encontraba el valor para hacerlo así su vida corriera peligro. El perro llegó primero que su decisión y mordió con sus grandes dientes su varita, tratando de quitársela. Harry presentía que estaba siendo controlado o algo lo había poseído pero no dejaba de identificar las amenazas. Luchó por conservar su varita, era su única protección pero Sirius tampoco lo quería dejar ir.

-¡AH!- el perro había mordido su mano en un intento de zafarle el objeto. Aún así no cedió y el animal continuo -¡No, suéltame!- luchó Harry mientras sentía los colmillos de Padfoot encajarse en su piel haciendo que pequeños chorros de líquido espeso y caliente brotaran de inmediato.

El animal se dio por vencido en cuanto a quitarle la varita, pero continuó su lucha por hacerle todo el daño posible, volviendo a tratar de atacar su cara o cualquier parte de su cuerpo. Harry creyó que se había alejado por unos segundos, pero sintió como algo lo atrapaba por el pantalón y lo arrastraba. Fallidamente intentó tomarse de la pared o aferrarse a la lisa superficie del suelo pero sus manos estaban húmedas, por la sangre en una y por la baba del perro que trataba de quitarse de encima. Solo resbaló dejando un rastro demasiado exagerado de sangre en las paredes y en el suelo. Con todo el dolor del mundo atinó una patada en la cabeza del animal quien soltó un gemido lastimero y se alejó unos metros sacudiendo la cabeza, soltando su pantalón y sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdido.

o-o-o-o-o

Había otra de las famosas reuniones del director de Hogwarts donde no hacía más que intentar lavarle el cerebro a todos, haciéndolos pensar que ellos no eran necesarios por el momento, que su lucha era en el pasado y que no se preocuparan por el futuro pues ellos lo tenían controlados. La mayoría se estaban quedando dormidos, hasta el mismo director del pasado se permitía no prestar atención.

James se quedaba dormido sobre su mano en la mesa, cada vez que cabeceaba su esposa le daba un codazo o un pisotón pero los últimos intentos ya no estaban funcionando tan bien. No fue hasta que el Potter escuchó algo que le llamó la atención que volvió al mundo de los despiertos.

-¿James?- preguntó extrañada su esposa por el brinco que había dado el hombre.

-Todos, shh- indicó con sus manos que no hicieran ruido, la mayoría ni siquiera respiró.

-¿Qué es James?- preguntó Dumbledore al no escuchar nada al pasar un minuto, la orden tampoco supo responder pero una pregunta se formó en su mente -¿Dónde está Peter?- le preguntó a todos, Sirius contestó.

-En el baño- eso no le gustaba al director.

-¡Shh!- insistió el Potter de nuevo -¡Les digo que escuché algo!- de nuevo los presentes se quedaron callados, era lo más entretenido que había pasado en las últimas dos horas, salvo que esta vez, lo que escucharon los dejó confundidos.

Unos aullidos de perro hacían eco por todo Hogwarts, luego un gemido lastimero del mismo animal y por último unos ladridos enfurecidos. La orden se miró entre ellos mismos preguntándose qué pasaba.

-Se escucha como Padfoot- sugirió Remus y sus dos amigos asintieron –Pero si éste Sirius está aquí…-

-¿Es mi versión mayor?- preguntó el aludido. Nadie pudo añadir o quitar cuando algo distinto a los aullidos se escuchó.

_-¡Sirius, no!-_

-¡Harry!- gritó Lily cuando en menos de un segundo estaba de pie y corría a la salida del comedor, su esposo y los otros dos merodeadores los seguían de cerca al igual que el resto de la orden.

Corrieron todos dirigidos por el matrimonio Potter y Sirius que cada pocos metros se paraban para saber a dónde seguir corriendo, la pelirroja se desesperaba cada vez más por los lastimeros y feroces ladridos de la forma animaga del merodeador mayor. Llegaron a un punto donde solo escucharon palabras de su hijo.

o-o-o-o-o-

-¡Sirius!- intentó de nuevo el ojiverde esquivando un ataque con garras, pegándose a la pared lo más que podía, trató de correr pero el enorme perro negro se echó sobre su espalda haciéndolo caer. El perro mordió su hombro o trató ya que su túnica impedía que le hiciera mucho daño.

El muchacho alcanzó a divisar su varita frente a él, solo debía estirar la mano… pero de nuevo el enorme animal se lo impidió mostrando sus filosos colmillos y gusto por masticar su mano. Recogió el brazo completamente adolorido y escondió su cara con el otro brazo, por más que lo intentara no era capaz de hacerle daño a su padrino.

-¡Harry!- el nuevo grito no lo hizo voltear por miedo a que el animal lo atacara, pero estaba hasta cierto punto aliviado de escuchar la voz de su padre.

James al llegar y ver esa escena donde su hijo era atacado por su mejor amigo –que seguro tenía algo malo- no pudo pensar siquiera en lo mucho que se había sentido decepcionado con Harry desde el día que lo escuchó decir que él y su madre complicaban su vida. Ni siquiera se lo cruzó por la mente la verlo ahí tirado, tan indefenso e incapaz de hacer algo.

Metió un brazo en el camino de su esposa que se quería acercar también a su hijo.

-¡Sirius!- gritó James bastante enojado -¡Detente! ¡¿No ves lo que estás haciendo?- el perro no le prestó atención, en cambio de nuevo se volvió a Harry mostrando ferozmente sus colmillos listo para atacar. -¡Desmaius!- el rayo acertó en su amigo pero no hizo nada, no por lo menos algo visible.

El animal volvió a la carga contra Harry quien trataba de alejarlo con un solo brazo, el otro Potter notó por qué. Su otra mano parecía lastimada. No esperó más cuando sin varita él también se enfrentó a Sirius, jalando al enorme perro por la cabeza para alejarlo de su hijo. Remus estaba a su lado ayudándolo al instante y entre los dos trataban de retenerlo.

Dumbledore veía incrédulo lo que pasaba.

-¡Está bajo el imperius!- gritó Remus -¡Hay que localizar a quien lo esté controlando para poder regresarlo a la normalidad!- la enorme fuerza del animago los hizo caer a él y a James, dejando el espacio libre para que el Padfoot poseído de nuevo cargara contra Harry y Lily que ya estaba a lado de su hijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pié. Los tumbó a los dos.

James se tiró sobre el cuello del perro antes de que le hiciera más daño a su hijo o a su esposa.

-¡Diablos, Dumbledore! ¡Comienza a rastrear a quien lo esté controlando!- insistió el Potter siendo zarandeado de un lado a otro con gran velocidad.

El director lo hizo, comenzó murmurar unas palabras para encontrar el camino hacia el que convocó la maldición, pero antes de terminar Sirius dejó de luchar, obviando el hecho de que había sido liberado. De inmediato cayó agotado e inconsciente al suelo. A pesar de eso, Dumbledore sabía quién había sido el artífice de todo el acto.

James se acercó a su esposa quien sostenía a Harry por los hombros y observaba su cara. Al llegar, el hombre también notó la marca de las garras de Padfoot en la mejilla de su hijo, además de las feas marcas en su mano. A pesar de todo, hizo lo mismo que Lily lo cual fue abrazarlo. Ambos sintieron como debajo de su agarre, su Harry temblaba incontroladamente y trataba de controlar su respiración.

-¿No…no…no le hi…hicieron…daño, verdad?- preguntó mirando de reojo la silueta inmóvil del perro negro. Su padre pasó una mano por su cabeza de manera tranquilizadora.

-Él está bien- miró a los ojos a su hijo –Tu necesitas venir conmigo- se levantó y también a su hijo. Lily enseguida, hicieron juntos su camino –de nuevo- a la famosa enfermería de Hogwarts.

o-o-o-o-o-

-Un día de estos…un día de estos- siseó peligrosamente la señora Pomfrey con una venda en la mano. Su mirada peligrosa no fue solo a su paciente, también fue para el director que estaba fracasando estrepitosamente ese año en proteger a sus estudiantes, más a uno en especial.

Harry estaban sentado en la cama de la enfermería, mirando todo excepto su mano, tratando de centrar su vista en el piso o en el techo porque los ojos curiosos de la orden del pasado lo estaban incomodando a niveles increíbles, eso sin mencionar la presencia de su madre quien estaba sentada a su lado con una mano descansando en su hombro. Su padre estaba igualmente cerca, se preguntaba por qué de ese repentino cambio de mente cuando durante el verano también lo había visto distante

El director se mantenía muy callado, evaluando la situación. El ojiverde sabía lo que pensaba porque él también había llegado a la misma conclusión, si su padrino había sido puesto bajo un imperius, solo había una persona dentro del castillo que podía hacerlo. Solo una persona que era muy capaz de traicionar a sus amigos y hacer lo que se le ordenara. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules del director, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que el hombre mayor retirara su vista. Había leído el enojo en los ojos de su alumno y el famoso: _"Se lo dije"_

Al Gryffindor no le pesaba que Sirius lo hubiera atacado con todas las intenciones de asesinarlo, no, eso no era lo peor. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era lo que eso causaría en su padrino cuando volviera en sí y se enterara de lo que había hecho.

Entraron dos personas por la puerta de la enfermería, uno de ellos procuraba estar lo más lejos posible del otro. Peter entró detrás de la vieja versión de su amigo licántropo, Harry clavó su vista en la insignificante rata traidora.

-Peter ¿Dónde te habías metido?- preguntó James despreocupado –Se podría haber caído el cielo y tú estaba en el baño- se acercó a su amigo y pasó un brazo por su cuello de manera amigable. Harry tuvo que hacerse una imagen mental de Ron usando ropa interior de mujer para no tomar su varita que estaba convenientemente cerca y convertirse en un asesino.

_Ron con ropa interior de mujer, color amarilla. ¡No puede ser tan difícil imaginarlo!_

La voz de Peter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento- comentó nervioso –Si hubiera sabido que…que me necesitaban. ¿Pero nada pasó, verdad?- preguntó _concernido _-¿Harry está bien?-los ojos de James y de la rata volaron al muchacho que desvió la mirada tratando de imaginar ahora a Voldemort con el uniforme de Fleur Delacour.

Remus entendió muy bien lo que trataba de hacer.

-¿Alguna pista, Dumbledore?- preguntó de inmediato Remus, con tono peligroso. El director negó, aunque todos aquellos que no eran del pasado ya supieran la verdad.

-Me temo que el responsable dejó libre a Sirius antes de que lo pudiéramos rastrear-

Harry gruñó por lo bajo llamando la atención de todos, no se había podido contener.

-Lo siento, solo…es que… me dolió- se excusó moviendo un poco la mano recién vendada y suspiró derrotado. Pensaba que si Peter se volvía a cruzar en su camino no iba a tener tanta piedad y autocontrol del que ahora gozaba. Ese odio solo lo tenía a una persona en su vida y era Voldemort. Pero el ver a Pettigrew conviviendo con sus padres, siendo parte del grupo como si nada pasara…era…

Volvió a gruñir. Mejor se llevó ambas manos a la cara tratando de esconder su frustración. Su madre lo miraba algo confundida.

-Y… - comenzó el joven Sirius un poco triste y retraído -¿Qué vamos a hacer?- James enarcó una ceja con incredulidad

-¡¿Cómo que qué vamos a hacer?- escandalizó el Potter –Por fortuna no pasó nada de gravedad. Tu versión mayor volvió a la normalidad, no es necesario mandarte a Azkaban- bromeó a lo último pero esas ya eran muchas coincidencias para Harry. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la salida ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos.

-¡Potter, vuelve aquí!- siseó peligrosamente la señora Pomfrey, el muchacho se detuvo en el instante dejando caer su cabeza hacia adelante

-¿Me puedo ir?- suplicó, ella negó.

-Quiero tener un ojo en ti, jovencito. Aunque…- miró a su derecha la durmiente figura de Sirius Black, cuando el hombre despertara y se enterara de lo que había tratado de hacer se armaría un gran show. Eso sin contar que cuanto despertara también podría hacerlo de manera violenta. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Lily entendió todo eso y una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro, James levantó ambas cejas confundido y divertido.

Su esposa se adelantó y llegó hasta a un lado de Harry, el muchacho la miró con miedo. No sabía que se traía entre manos.

-Yo me encargaré de Harry esta noche- sentenció la pelirroja –Ni lo pienses Dumbledore, no te atrevas siquiera a decirme que no- advirtió peligrosamente –Después de todo, tus planes concernientes a la seguridad están fallando demasiado-

Por más que quisiera contradecirla, el director no encontraba la manera. Harry se veía incómodo con las atribuciones que estaba tomando su madre pero por el momento eso era lo mejor. Solo era una noche.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Yo me voy al sofá- dijo James con voz adormilada. Tomó una almohada una sábana de la cama. Harry iba a protestar cuando su madre lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, tu padre puede dormir donde sea- y lo empujó a él a la cama.

-Pero…-

-Harry, no quiero excusas y no me obligues a darte una poción para dormir- el ojiverde sabía que esa amenaza iba muy en serio. Se quitó los zapatos y obedientemente se metió dentro de las sábanas ante la mirada de su madre. Aunque sabía que le sería imposible dormir pensando en Sirius, en los intentos de Pettigrew por matarlo o en el hecho de que estaba durmiendo en la misma habitación que sus padres.

Aunque a pesar de todos esos factores, admitía que el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo.

Cuando Lily regresó con la pijama puesta esperaba discutir algunos minutos con su hijo pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo tranquilamente dormido. No esperaba menos después de un día así, después de un largo verano tan cansado y confuso. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas que no podía ignorar, que no podía pasar por alto respecto a la vida de Harry.

Era un muchacho reservado, que se protegía muy bien en las situaciones y no se refería solamente a duelos o cosas parecidas, pensaba en cosas como los secretos. Su muchacho parecía una tumba a la hora de mantener algo fuera de su alcance, era muy inteligente desviando el tema o dando una explicación que pareciera razonable a la que no le pudieran dar vuelta. Pensaba un paso delante de la situación, un perfecto estratega. Se preguntaba si siempre había sido así o pasó algo para que lo cambiara, porque cuando lo veía con sus dos inseparables amigos… simplemente parecía otro.

Ahí notaba los parecidos con James, era todo un alborotador en una escala segura. Le encantaba divertirse con sus amigos, incluso lo había visto escapar con una escoba en su mano el otro día. También tenía todo tipo de pretextos respecto a los deberes escolares. No lo conocía bien pero era una perfecta combinación de todo lo que quería para él. Solo deseaba poder ver más esa faceta que la otra. Lo más raro de eso podía ser que sus amigos también era así. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así tres muchachos en su último año en Hogwarts? Había algo más importante detrás de todo, algo que los unía de una manera extraña a todo lo que pasaba.

Esperaba descubrirlo antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que te tuviera que regresar al pasado y permitir que las cosas siguieran el curso que llevaban.

o-o-o-o

Harry despertó muy bien descansado. No recordaba haber tenido una noche tan larga de sueño ininterrumpido en largo tiempo. Se preocupó al principio por lo tarde que era, pero par a su alivio sus padres no se encontraban en la habitación. Seguro habían salido temprano por cosas de la orden. Él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

No necesitó escabullirse hasta la torre de Gryffindor por ropa limpia, al pie de la cama había encontrado otro cambio con una pequeña nota encima.

_Te esperamos en la comida._

_Ron y Hermione_

Sin duda no se habían cansado mucho en palabras, pero les agradecía el gesto. Sin embargo sentía que debía de haber algo más. Al girar la pequeña nota encontró otra cosa escrita.

_No se por qué pero pensé que sería_

_Buena idea traerte la capa de invisibilidad_

_Está entre la ropa._

_Ron._

El tampoco sabía por qué pero pensaba lo mismo. Quería pasar de incógnito por un tiempo, por lo menos mientras estuviera solo. No quería ser emboscado por otro fallido intento de Pettigrew… ¿O si? Eso le daría la oportunidad de vengarse pero… _¡Basta Harry, concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer! _Odiaba cuando la voz de la conciencia aparecía.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Sirius estaba sentado en la cornisa de la torre de astronomía, hacía un viento terrible que si lo tomaba desprevenido podría tirarlo pero en ese momento no le importaba, es más, ni siquiera buscaba agarre de ningún lugar. Todo el mundo se le había venido encima de un parpadeo. Despertar en la enfermería con un gusto metálico en la boca y no saber qué era no fue su mayor problema. El caos vino cuando Remus en un intento de calmarlo al no recordar mucho de los últimos días, le explicó lo que había pasado.

Había sido controlado, vilmente manejado por Peter. Y… y había atacado a su ahijado con órdenes explícitas de matarlo.

El pánico lo llenó ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo hubiera logrado? ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

-En estos momentos no es el mejor escenario para estar sentado ahí-

Sirius giró de inmediato su cabeza, no esperaba escuchar a nadie y menos a esa persona. Al principio no vio a nadie hasta que su ahijado se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y lo miró a los ojos. El animago no pudo evitar notar las marcas en su mejilla y su mano vendada. De inmediato volvió su vista al vacío.

-No importa- respondió en tono bajo al primer comentario de su ahijado. Harry no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados en el asunto.

Dejó la capa tirada en el suelo a su lado y avanzó despacio hacia la baranda donde estaba sentado su padrino, solo que a unos metros de distancia de él. Con la agilidad de buscador saltó por arriba de ella y se sentó de la misma manera que el Black, quien brincó un poco sorprendido por el movimiento y luego de terror.

Cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, su ahijado lo interrumpió.

-No importa- contestó de la misma manera que Sirius, haciendo al hombre resoplar molesto. No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, para nada. El viento era fuerte y empujaba mucho a esas alturas. Tenía que bajarlo de ahí.

-Harry, bájate de ahí y regresa al comedor. Estoy seguro de que Remus debe estarte buscando- intentó sin mirarlo al principio, pero no podía evitar observarlo de reojo, cada uno de sus suaves movimientos. Vio como rodaba los ojos exasperado.

-Corrección, se supone que _yo _sigo en el cuarto de mis padres. Remus te anda buscando a ti por todo el castillo como loco y eso de _bájate de ahí _primero deberías aplicarlo tú… ¿O qué? ¿Crees tener los suficientes motivos para dejar que la naturaleza haga su trabajo y te baje al suelo de un movimiento?- se cruzó de brazos soltando su agarre de cualquier lugar, poniendo a su padrino más nervioso.

-Harry, no estás para discutirme eso. Hazme el favor de bajarte de ahí. Tú no lo entenderías…-

-Así que nuestra última plática fue en vano ¿No?- el animago arqueó una ceja y miró a su ahijado directamente, Harry hizo lo mismo –El día que te dije lo que significaba para mí el sacrificio de la orden. No necesito una bola de cristal para saber que eso te hizo pensar muchas cosas y por ende saliste de los terrenos de Hogwarts a tomar aire ¿Verdad? Una oportunidad perfecta para maldecirte, porque si una maldición se hubiera conjurado dentro del castillo todos se hubieran enterado, pero no. Peter te atrapó fuera de las barreras… Sirius abrió un poco la boca para explicar algo –No te culpo, en serio. Solo que creí que aprenderías la lección con eso y no harías cosas sin pensar, como sentarte en una cornisa donde el viento sopla lo suficientemente para tirarte, pongas o no resistencia-

-Harry…-advirtió de nuevo Sirius, pero su ahijado no lo dejaba continuar, no mientras tuviera algo que decirle.

-¿Después de todo este tiempo tratas de buscar una salida fácil? ¿Después de los años en Azkaban?- comentó decepcionado –Si crees tener los suficientes motivos para hacer la estupidez que tienes en mente, hazlo de una vez y sin demoras, pero si alguien tiene todo el derecho de tirarse por aquí, ese no eres tú- se asomó un poco hacia el suelo –He estado aquí más veces de las que nadie sepa- agregó despreocupado

Sirius parpadeó perplejo y abrió la boca, listo para un sermón que no llegó o por lo menos fue cortado por la continuación del ojiverde.

-Cuando acabó mi primer año y casi me asesina Quirrel, que en verdad estaba siendo controlado por Voldemort. O cuando durante todo segundo año la escuela entera me creía el heredero de Slytherin porque hablo pársel y después de eso salvé a Ginny de la cámara de los secretos y maté a un basilisco. Quizás también en mi confuso tercer año donde resulta que había alguien más que podía hacerse cargo de mí para no quedarme con los Dursley, además de que un fiel amigo de mis padres los vendió a Voldemort- hizo especial énfasis en esa última oración -¿O mi cuarto año? Lindos dragones, monstruos en el lago negro, un laberinto de donde por fortuna salí vivo. Que tu propia sangre sea la que trajo de vuelta a Voldemort y cerremos con broche de oro añadiendo la muerte de un compañero. El quinto año tampoco fue la diferencia, cuando ponen a prueba tu salud mental y caminas a oscuras por un sendero desconocido, eso fue lo mejor- suspiró amargamente –y qué decir del final- Sirius tragó culpablemente -¿Y el sexto? Solo me enteré de que para poder desparecer a Voldemort debes destruir 6 objetos primero. Solo eso. Sin embargo este verano me han tratado de asesinar más veces que mis años e Hogwarts y todo se revuelve aún más. Tienes que dejar a tus jóvenes padres caminar a su tumba, decirle a tu amigo que haga casi lo mismo con los suyos. Dejar que un inocente vaya a Azkaban por 12 años para que empiece todo de nuevo…-

El viento dejó de soplar por un momento.

-…¿Y cómo acaba todo? Asesinando o muriendo en el intento, así se dijo hace 16 años- el ojiverde encontró su vista con la de su padrino por primera vez desde que había iniciado con esa explicación, la cara de Sirius era todo lo que espera y más, nunca le había contado nada de eso –Si, parece que tú tienes más motivos que yo para tirarte-

El hombre se quedó viendo al más joven, sus expresiones, su calmada fachada que parecía no ser perturbable con nada en el momento aunque ahora sabía que por debajo de esa máscara las cosas eran bastante complicadas. Lo sabía desde el principio pero no sabía el grado de todo. Era increíble, era aterrador, era demasiado.

Sirius solo pensaba en que no se podía perdonar por lo que había intentado hacer y lo poco que había logrado. Aunque en realidad no fuera su culpa o no la mayoría.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió y no era por la altura o por el viento, era un sentido de su forma animaga que se había quedado con él. Su cabeza giró lentamente buscando en todas direcciones su fuente y a lo último fue a parar en su ahijado. No vio nada fuera de lo común hasta que una mano aparecida de la nada –debajo de una capa invisible- se posicionó en la espalda de su ahijado y lo empujó. Solo observó como el lugar en la baranda que su ahijado ocupaba, se quedaba vacío en menos de un segundo.

* * *

_Ya no tengo capis! Así que ya no usen sus poderes persuasivos para decirme que suba, no... ahora los tendrán que usar para que escriba! Se valen amenazas..._

_El que quiera una predicción de la profesora Trelawney, dejará review._

_Gracias por leer, _

_anypotter_


	18. De nuevo el traidor

_Si, me tardé. Dos o tres semanas para ser exactos pero toda espera tiene su recompensa, y aunque esta recompensa no es muy larga "algo es algo" y es mejor que nada. Así que a pesar de lo corto de este capítulo, les aseguro que no le faltan mis locuras y aquí viene la mejor prueba de ello. No digo más, pero saben las recomendaciones para que tanto autora como lectores, podamos permanecer vivos al final del capi._

**...De nuevo el traidor...**

Sirius no supo cuándo ni cómo, solo saltó hacia adentro de la torre de astronomía y luego tiró su cuerpo hacia el frente estirándose lo más que podía. Divisó solo una mano tomándose fuertemente de un relieve que salía poco y esa no era la mano más fuerte de su ahijado en ese momento. Se soltó de inmediato porque la venda resbaló.

-¡Harry!-

Con una enorme rapidez logró tomarlo de esa mano, pero todo estaba en su contra. El viento golpeaba fuertemente, más que antes y lo mecía de un lado a otro dificultando poder jalarlo hacia arriba de nuevo.

-¡Harry, dame la otra mano!- exigió el animago completamente desesperado por no poder hacer más y tener de nuevo a su ahijado dividido entre la vida y la muerte. Claro que no se resignaría a lo segundo. Tomó la otra mano de Harry y jaló lo más fuerte que pudo, lo que fuera necesario para poder ponerlo a salvo.

Lo subió y brincó la baranda, cuando ambos tuvieron sus pies dentro del terreno seguro del colegio se tiraron en el suelo tratando de tomar un respiro. Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello tratando de calmarse pero hubo otra cosa que llamó su atención antes de lograr una respiración normal de nuevo. Su ahijado estaba sentado con la espalda contra la pared y su cara entre las manos.

-Otro intento fallido- susurró, el animago se acercó a gatas hacia él y se sentó a un lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-No habrá más intentos Harry, no si yo puedo impedirlo- trató de consolarlo

* * *

El comedor de Hogwarts estaba sumido en un inusual silencio que hacía tiempo no se daba. Todos los ocupantes de la larga mesa llena de comida no habían hecho comentario alguno sobra la paz y la tranquilidad de la que gozaban, temían que desapareciera si lo decían. Pero otros muchos temían que esa fuera la calma de precedía a la nueva tormenta, en esos tiempos no podían esperar otra cosa.

La escena fue interrumpida cuando Ron llegó corriendo al lugar con tres cartas en la mano y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Iba tan apresurado que olvidó cómo dirigir correctamente sus pies, haciéndose nudo en la entrada del comedor y cayendo estrepitosamente ante las miradas de los presentes. Las risas de los merodeadores y sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

El pelirrojo soltó las cartas y se agarró la cabeza murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo a cualquiera que se atreviera a sonreír por su pequeño incidente, pero sabía que todos ya lo estaban haciendo. Sintió que alguien se acercaba y lo ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo, abrió un poco los ojos para distinguir a su mejor amigo quien llevaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?- le preguntó Harry entretenido por las caras del pelirrojo al momento de tocarse la parte justa donde se había golpeado. Podía sentir la deformidad de su cabeza.

-¿6?- contestó el Weasley algo inseguro de estar contando bien.

Todos en la mesa observaban la interacción de aquellos dos muchachos. Primero, asegurándose de que el que se había caído no hubiera sufrido una contusión cerebral y en segundo eran diferentes motivos según la apreciación de cada uno. Aquellos que venían del pasado solo habían visto pocas escenas como esa donde las cosas no tenían que ver absolutamente nada con la guerra o con Voldemort. Con los problemas que tenía el mundo fuera de las barreras del castillo. Escenas tan simples como la convivencia de dos amigos y pequeñas conversaciones de temas diversos, tan normales para jóvenes magos de su edad. Accidentes que no ponían en riesgo la vida de nadie y que se podían reír de ellos. Cosas de la vida diaria que estaban desapareciendo al ser consumidos por la oscuridad del terror que implantaba el mago oscuro.

Los del presente no diferían mucho de esa idea puesto que ya habían olvidado -también- las cosas tan sencillas como las sonrisas y pequeñas bromas entre amigos y conocidos. Incluso aquellos que creyeron nunca alejarse del camino de un merodeador.

* * *

Peter llevaba toda la mañana esperando una oportunidad como esa, bueno, llevaba varios días ideando la forma perfecta de llevar a cabo su nueva tarea de modo que estuviera presente a la hora de que todo pasara y así nadie se atreviese a señalarlo. Su señor le había dicho que podía despertar sospechas en los de su mismo tiempo si nunca estaba presente a la hora de un desastre.

Él no quería hacerlo, no del todo. Claro que temía por su vida, era alguien que tenía algunas de sus prioridades claras y uno de sus mayores miedos era la muerte. Pero también era una persona que no era mala. A pesar de lo que ambos magos tenebrosos dijeran -El del pasado y el del presente- él no era la misma persona que en ésta línea del tiempo había traicionado a sus dos mejores amigos. De donde él venía, apenas hacía pocos días, Sirius le había propuesto a Lily y a James que él fuera el guardián-secreto pues el animago sería muy obvio. ¿Y qué fue lo que hizo primero? Según los demás... traicionar a sus dos mejores amigos, llevándolos directamente a la tumba.

Quizás su futuro ya estaba acostumbrado a esa culpa, pero él no era quien los había traicionado. No todavía. Cada vez que lo mandaban a hacer algo contra Lily o su hijo, sentía que estaba mal. Nunca había platicado con su contraparte futura, pero ahora sentía la necesidad de saber si sentía algún remordimiento por lo que había hecho en el pasado.

Aunque ya no tenía salida, estaba dentro.

Mientras el desayuno transcurría con todos serios, él metió su mano derecha en una de las bolsas de su túnica. Pudo sentir el frío cristal del pequeño frasco que llevaba consigo. Voldemort se lo había dado, para matar "Dos pájaros de un tiro". El señor oscuro no quería fallos ésta vez. Se había asegurado de que su táctica funcionara, lo había usado a él como prueba.

_Había sido llamado a media-noche, al igual que en otros días. Encontró el camino para escabullirse por el castillo y salir de las barreras para poder aparecerse donde lo llamaban._

_La reunión fue corta, pero eso no significaba dolorosa. _

_Al llegar, su versión más vieja estaba presente y podía ver miedo reflejado en sus propios ojos. Era extraño decirlo o pensarlo. Se veía a sí mismo asustado y controlado por la voluntad de otros. No era algo que le extrañara, solo le llamó la atención al ver que no había cambiado mucho en 16 años._

_Voldemort sonrió malvadamente cuando llegó pero no dijo nada en el instante. Peter sabía que debía acercarse, en un momento estaba junto a su contraparte. El lord tendió su brazo y le entregó un vaso con agua. Eso lo desconcertó. No hizo nada, no mientras Voldemort no lo ordenara. Después de unos segundos, el mago tenebroso sacó de su túnica un un frasco pequeño de color negro y lo observó con malicia. Se tomó su tiempo para deleitarse de la siguiente escena._

_Con delicadeza, vertió un poco del contenido del frasco en el vaso cristalino que sostenía Peter. El agua se tiñió de negro con una sola gota, pero en menos de dos segundos volvía a ser de su color natural. _

_Ya no le estaba agradando al animago._

_-Bébela- ordenó en un siseo Voldemort. Su espía se vio contrariado a la hora de hacerlo pero la mirada impaciente de su señor lo hizo seguir la orden de inmediato y sin titubeos._

_Para el hombre fue extraño. El agua sabía tan natural como debía ser. A pesar de que sabía que el señor Tenebroso no haría nada en vano._

_Entonces sintió un gusto metálico en su lengua. Levantó inmediatamente su mano para verificar si estaba sangrando o no, pero no había nada más que su propia saliva. Bajó su mano temblorosa sin saber lo que estaba pasando, los ojos del señor oscuro estaban sobre él._

_Entonces comenzó a sentirse caliente y débil. Sus piernas sucumbieron ante su propio peso y cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de oxígeno que sus pulmones pedían fervientemente. Las cosas comenzaban a desenfocarse y multiplicarse, las paredes se movían girando a su alrededor. Sentía como el techo se le venía encima._

_Todo era observado por Voldemort con gran deleite._

_Vio como su espía se retorcía en el suelo, incapaz de hacer nada más que esperar una muerte segura. Claro que no lo podía perder, pero antes de darle el antídoto, debía esperar unos segundos más, para ver la reacción en cadena. Esa teoría que había nacido de su última trampa, cuando había tenido a dos Potter juntos._

_Tal como lo predijo, todo pasó según lo pensado. En tan solo diez minutos de la agonía de su espía "más joven" el otro cayó al suelo sin explicación alguna -o por lo menos para aquellos que no supiera qué pasaba exactamente- pero él sonrió con descaro al haber encontrado una nueva forma sencilla de acabar con su cometido._

_Dos espías insignificantes se retorcían en sus pies, el primero no con tanta fuerza para esos momentos, pero el segundo lo seguía muy de cerca. Ambos por el efecto de unas gotas del veneno. Y lo más curioso, era que solo se la había dado a beber a uno de ellos._

Peter despertó de su letargo con las risas de quienes lo rodeaban. James y Sirius -aquellos que venían de su mismo tiempo- reían con toda libertad de la escena que se seguía llevando en la entrada del comedor. Todos tenían su vista en aquello, nadie parecía prestar ni la más mínima atención a su entorno, alrededor de ellos.

Esa sería una oportunidad que no se volvería a dar así de fácil, mientras todos estuvieran juntos. Acarició con fuerza la pequeña botella dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y pudo sacar valor del pensamiento, que si lo iba a hacer... lo hiciera ya. No titubeó ni un solo momento cuando estuvo a su vista el viscoso contenido de la botella y la destapó con cuidado por debajo de la mesa.

Echando un último vistazo, reveló su mano titubeante que se hizo camino hasta el vaso del que tomaba Lily.

-Tienes que verterlo todo- eso había mandado su señor.

Pero para su desgracia, cuando la primera gota había caído en el líquido cristalino, el entretenimiento de todos se vio detenido y poco a poco comenzaban a regresar sus miradas a sus desayunos. Para su suerte, fue lo suficientemente rápido a la hora de guardar el pequeño frasco y aparentar que él también había estado observando lo mismo que todos, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Todos continuaron con su comida en silencio, un silencio que para Peter era torturador. No había logrado verter todo el líquido en aquél vaso y las cosas no pasarían tan rápido como se suponía. No, ese era un error fatal. Esta vez, deseaba muy en serio que la pelirroja no tomara el agua del vaso.

-¿No creen que es extraño?- comentó James en voz alta para todos en la mesa. Las miradas de inmediato se encontraron con la suya, algo confundidas. –Digo, Voldemort ha estado muy apacible- los del pasado comenzaron a pensarlo y los demás solo se tensaron. Harry trató de seguir comiendo con naturalidad aunque ese pensamiento que había hecho surgir su padre, lo había estado atormentando las últimas noches. Noches en las cuales no había dormido pues sentía la ansiedad del mago oscuro, como si estuviera esperando algo.

James no pasó por alto el hecho de que nadie comentó nada, como si no lo hubieran escuchado.

-Ya, come y calla James- susurró Lily tiernamente con una sonrisa en el rostro por el fallido intento de su marido. Si nadie quería que se enteraran de los nuevos movimientos del mago oscuro, sería difícil sacarles algo de información. Pero notó el momento de tensión en su hijo y supuso que las cosas no parecían ir tan bien como creían.

Como sea, no deseaba arruinar ese momento de paz que había surgido en ese desayuno, todos parecían un poco más relajados que de costumbre así que no había por qué regresar a temas tan oscuros como ese. Le dio un largo trago al vaso de agua que estaba a su derecha, tenía que hacer algo para conocer más al adolescente despreocupado y tierno que su hijo era en el interior. Se detuvo a pensar en eso unos momentos. Sabía como hacerlo ¿Cómo lo había pasado por alto?

Se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa triunfal que su esposo no entendió y ella no se molestó en darle explicaciones. Sabía que en cuanto regresara con lo que tenía en mente, él también entendería y quizás se podía relajar un poco. Pero cuando dio algunos pasos más allá del lugar de donde estaba sentada y la mitad del camino para salir del comedor, todo se puso borroso y sintió que la fuerza abandonaba sus piernas. Sintió que caía al suelo pero no podía enfocar nada a su alrededor, como si su mente estuviera en algún lugar muy lejano a la realidad.

Los gritos de sorpresa y preocupación no se hicieron esperar cuando Lily trastabilló casi a la salida del comedor. Lo que todos pudieron ver era que de un momento a otro se había detenido y había caído al suelo sin siquiera poner resistencia. De inmediato los más grandes se levantaron, pero ninguno a la velocidad que James lo hizo. En un parpadeo sostenía a su esposa y la llamaba frenéticamente, pero ella ni siquiera estaba consciente. Así que la tomó en los brazos y no esperó que nadie dijera nada, él mismo se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la enfermería.

Todos los demás que estaban en el comedor y que se recuperaron pronto de la impresión lo siguieron. Solo eran adultos pues los muchachos todavía se encontraban procesando los hechos a duras penas. El más viejo de los dos Sirius sacudió la cabeza por unos momentos para seguir a su amigo, pero tenía dudas en dejar a su ahijado tan sorprendido como estaba. Una sola mirada de Hermione bastó para el animago quien se fue un poco más aliviado, al igual que todos los demás.

Sin embargo, el Sirius del pasado fue uno de los últimos en salir. Se le hacía algo bizarro que una situación tan misteriosa saliera de la nada sin explicación alguna. Justo cuando se disponía a salir del comedor, se acordó de la versión de 16 años de su ahijado y los demás muchachos. No podían dejarlos solos después de lo que había pasado, o eso creía. Y solo quedaba una persona que podía hacerse cargo de ellos por unos momentos.

-¡Peter!- le gritó el Black para llamar la atención del merodeador, parecía bastante afectado –Tú quédate con los muchachos, alguien los tiene que cuidar- y eso no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Desapareció rápidamente del comedor para apoyar a James.

Como si las palabras del joven hombre que se acababa de ir, fueran un detonador, Harry pudo parpadear confundido unas cuantas veces y luego girar lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con una insignificante silueta de lo que se suponía era un mago.

Quizás, él había sido quien le dijo a Sirius en su tercer año que no era bueno tomar venganza, que no ganaría nada con asesinar a Pettigrew porque el hombre era la llave a su libertad e inocencia. Pero, ese no era el hombre que había culpado a su padrino de los asesinatos de sus padres ¿Cierto? Ese era otro. Era quien estaba intentando _de nuevo, _asesinar de alguna forma a su madre o a él. Ese hombre, era quien desde el momento que había llegado a ese futuro, había vuelto con Voldemort para ponerse a su completo servicio y desde entonces no estaba haciendo nada más que tratar de arruinar la _poca _tranquilidad que se tenía en la orden.

Desde su llegada todos sabían lo peligroso que era, pero nadie había hecho nada para no levantar sospechas y los del pasado comenzaran a preguntar. Porque algo así no se podía explicar. _–Su amigo los traicionó y los mandó a la tumba, oh si, y por su culpa Sirius pasó 12 años en Azkaban- _Era… imposible.

Y habían tratado de lidiar con los problemas que conllevaba el mantenerse callados al respecto, el sacrificar de nuevo algunas vidas. Aparentando siempre que el hombre solo era un miembro más de la orden, que sus padres no estaban por el momento y que la prematura vejez de su padrino solo era por la guerra. Pero no era así.

Los pensamientos de Harry chocaban entre sí dolorosamente. Hogwarts, o la orden, siempre habían sido el único refugio que podía proteger a los demás. El colegio era el único lugar sobre la tierra –o por lo menos a varios kilómetros- donde alguien se podía sentir seguro, donde no pasaba nada que pudiera terminar en algo mortal. Y estos últimos días habían sido los peores de los últimos años.

_La gota que derramó el vaso._

Se levantó de su lugar, en un profundo silencio. Pudo sentir el brazo preocupado de Hermione que lo tomó del antebrazo, como esperando esa reacción, pero ni eso lo detendría.

En un rápido movimiento se llevó la mano a la túnica y sacó su varita, apuntando directamente a Peter. Escuchó los gritos ahogados de sus amigos, pero eso no eran nada hasta que lanzó un expelliarmus que dejó desarmado al traidor, quien se hizo hacia atrás con visible miedo en sus ojos. Harry saltó la mesa con la habilidad de un buscador, para estar del mismo lado que Peter y poder apuntarle libremente. Dio dos pasos hacia delante mientras observaba como el hombre se encogía y buscaba frenéticamente una salida.

-¿Huyes de la escena del crimen, Peter?- siseó peligrosamente. Con solo ver temblar al hombre no pudo evitar lanzar otro hechizo que lo mandó a volar unos metros hacia atrás.

-¡Harry!- el coro de sus amigos apenas lo escuchó y ni siquiera le importó. Era tiempo de poner en claro las cosas, ya era suficiente de sacrificios y apariencias.

Volvió a ondear la varita cuando el animago se puso de pié dificultosamente, llevándolo de nuevo al suelo. Se acercó aún más, lo suficiente para inclinarse un poco y tener un cara a cara con el hombre.

-Dime… Peter ¿Qué se siente estar tratando de arruinar la vida de tus amigos?- el animago se encogió con la mención -¿Qué es lo que te hará Voldemort cuando falles?- prosiguió falsamente pensativo el ojiverde. –¡Quizás lo mismo que te hará cuando seas llamado a tu próxima reunión!- aumentó el tono de su voz de nuevo y volvió a lanzar un hechizo que llevó más allá al miedoso merodeador.

Los otros Gryffindor habían desistido de la idea de detener a su amigo. Se encontraban divididos entre lo que pensaban que era lo correcto y la venganza que ellos sentían era muy válida en esos momentos. Incluso sabían que si intentaban hacer que Harry recuperara el sentido común, no lograrían nada. Por primera vez en sus años de Hogwarts podían ver cómo estaba actuando el verdadero Harry. Aquél que estaba poniendo primero lo que pensaba, dejando el lado el bienestar de la mayoría. Pensando en su familia, en sí mismo. Aunque aún así, no solo estaba defendiendo a los más cercanos a él. No. Dio la casualidad de que en esos momentos, al estar evidenciando a Peter, estaba defendiendo a toda la orden y si se quería llegar más allá, al mundo. Porque lo que estaba haciendo el espía los podía afectar a todos.

Así que a pesar de estar actuando por instinto, lo hacía inconscientemente por el bien de todos. No podía liberarse de esa carga.

-¡Vamos Peter!- habló de nuevo con una voz tan fría y llena de dolor que él mismo se sorprendió -¿No tienes algún remordimiento, acaso?- la mirada con miedo y vacía del hombre solo lo hizo enfadas más. Parecía ni siquiera estar consciente de todas las desgracias que conllevaban sus actos.

Una vez más se encargó de mandarlo a volar, _rayos. _Pudo ver el miedo que desprendía la mirada del espía, que de un momento a otro esperaba ser asesinado. Pero Harry sabía que él no era así, que nunca se atrevería a lanzar esa maldición sobre otra persona. Por lo menos no en esas circunstancias. La última vez que se atrevió a pronunciar una en voz alta, agradecía que ningún efecto se hubiera hecho aparente. Bellatrix le dijo que debía sentirlo para poder hacerlo. Y aunque en esos momentos se sentía capaz de conjurar cualquiera de las tres imperdonables, no lo haría.

Era frustrante.

Colagusano lo seguía mirando, temblando incontroladamente y esperando su fin. Harry odiaba esa mirada, la había visto en las víctimas de Voldemort y que el espía lo estuviera mirando de esa manera lo hacía sentirse como el mago tenebroso. ¡Pero él no era así!

Apretó la mano de la varita, temiendo de su propia reacción. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía. Mientras Pettigrew permaneciera con la orden del pasado, seguiría intentando asesinar a su madre o a cualquiera, solo para darle ventajas a Voldemort. Tampoco era una opción alejarlo, y ni siquiera pensar el matarlo. Tenía que regresar al pasado para cometer sus crímenes en aquella época.

Era tentador tenerlo a su merced.

_Sabes el hechizo…_

Claro que lo sabía. Tantas veces había sido conjurado frente a él que había perdido la cuenta.

_No merece seguir vivo…_

¿Quién era él para juzgar eso? Rayos… ¿Ahora se contradecía solo? Pero… él ni siquiera estaba pensando en mata a Pettigrew. Ese sentimiento venía de otro lado, los pensamientos tampoco eran suyos.

¡Voldemort!

Arrojó lejos la varita con un solo movimiento, sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Se alejó de Peter temiendo que el mago lo usara para sus propósitos, no sería una gran pérdida el deshacerse de su espía, pero para él sería una maldición.

* * *

A pesar de la tensión que casi se podía palpar en el aire, nadie dijo nada. Eran observadores en la escena donde James se rehusaba a alejarse de su esposa, a pesar de las órdenes de la señora Pomfrey quien ya corría sus hechizos de diagnósticos y conjuraba varios frascos de pociones, de distintos colores y olores.

-James…-

Ambos Sirius lo habían intentado pero el Potter no los escuchaba. Su mirada estaba tan perdida dentro de la inmóvil silueta de su esposa que no prestaba atención al mundo exterior. En su universo solo había una cosa y era Lily.

El Black más viejo no podía evitar sentirse muy mal en el interior. Conocía perfectamente a su amigo como para subestimar el hecho de que el hombre no permitiría que algo le pasara a Lily. El quería a la pelirroja con todo su ser, al igual que a su pequeño hijo de un año. Y el verlo así solo le hacía recordar una trágica y amarga escena. Aquella noche de Halloween que ambos habían sido asesinados, protegiendo a lo que más querían. James había sido el primero en morir, no quería siquiera pensar en lo que hubiera sufrido el Potter de ver a su esposa dejar ese mundo.

Ahora estaban ante el más claro ejemplo.

Nadie escuchó a los líderes de la Orden del Fénix llegar. Ambos viejos magos observaban la escena con una mezcla de extrañeza y miedo. ¿Qué había pasado? No lo pensaron mucho cuando en conjunto llegó un nombre a sus cabezas. Peter. Pero no comprendían qué había hecho ahora. Por la mirada preocupada en el rostro de enfermera, no era nada bueno. Por la presencia de todos y cada uno de los miembros de ambas orden, era peor. Solo faltaban ciertos jóvenes y el causante de todo.

El director más viejo, a pesar de confiar en la cordura e inteligencia de los adolescentes, no pudo evitar preocuparse. Pero antes de tratar aquél otro tema, debía enterarse.

-¿Qué pasa, Poppy?- preguntó suavemente. Pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás lo escucharan. No sería justo dejarlos fuera de la explicación con esos rostros ansiosos y preocupados que tenían.

La mujer se detuvo y dio un suspiro derrotado. Una muy mala señal. Se giró lentamente al director para encararlo.

-Veneno de… Basilisco- contestó lentamente, arrastrando tanto las palabras como le fue posible. Queriendo retrasar el momento en que las caras de los presentes se deformaban en muecas de preocupación extrema y miedo… como las que estaban poniendo en ese momento.

Hubo un rápido destello en los ojos de Dumbledore, reflejando el dolor que todos sentían. Pero de inmediato fue reemplazado por la pacífica mirada azul que infundía respeto y poder al mismo tiempo. Esa mirada a penetrante que podía encontrar el más profundo secreto de una persona. Lo que dijo después, no era quizás lo que los demás esperaban.

-Sirius, quédate con Harry- ordenó, nadie reaccionó de inmediato ante tal cambio de tema –Sirius, busca a Harry y quédate con él- ordenó más fuerte esta vez. Algunos brincaron en sus lugares, pero el aludido dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza con una extraña mirada de no comprender el por qué de esa orden y se marchó. Remus lo siguió.

* * *

Sus amigos no habían dicho nada, Ron y Hermione habían permanecido especialmente callados ante la última escena. Lo último que todos habían registrado era una varita de acebo, con núcleo de pluma de fénix, que volaba varios metros lejos de su dueño. Como si el simple y delicado objeto fuera a estallar o algo parecido en su mano.

Y llegó el funesto silencio.

Harry trataba de recordar el motivo que lo había llevado a hacer lo que había pasado, pero su mente parecía nublarse al siquiera pensar en el hecho. Cuando trató de volver a la realidad, vencido por no concentrarse bien en lo que quería, se dio cuenta de que ese sentimiento de vacío no se iba. Como si todo lo que lo rodeaba no existiera y poco a poco fuera tragado en las tinieblas.

Parecía una escena del pensadero que se disolvía a medida que acababa. Pronto las cosas perdían nitidez, hasta ser solo figuras de negro, vacías y sin rostro.

* * *

Sirius no entendía todavía la extraña orden del director, pero ahora su sentido común le decía que no había sido _del todo _una buena idea dejar a su ahijado solo, después de lo que había pasado. Y si los ojos no le fallaban, _el traidor _se había quedado en el comedor. ¿A cargo de los muchachos? Claro que no podía culpar a su versión más joven de tremenda estupidez, dejar a Peter con su ahijado…

¡Ja! Deseaba tanto el ponerle las manos encima a esa pequeña rata, solo para tomar su frágil cuello y hacer lo que Voldemort había prometido hacer si la rata no le daba información.

-¡Harry!-

No estaba tan lejos del comedor como para no escuchar eso y había aprendido a distinguir los diferentes tonos cuando se gritaba el nombre de su ahijado. Ese no era un tono de reprimenda o de súplica. Era un tono aterrado que gritaba para recibir respuesta del aludido.

En menos de lo que pensaba, él y Remus –_Ni siquiera había notado al licántropo durante su trayecto- _habían llegado a las puertas del comedor, solo para ver al pequeño y miserable traidor, arrinconado en una esquina temblando de miedo, la varita de Harry en el suelo y…

-¡Harry!- de nuevo ese tono de miedo. Se encontró él mismo donde Ron había estado, sosteniendo a su ahijado que parecía pacíficamente dormido y no inconsciente o Merlín sabe qué. No sabía lo que había pasado y francamente no sabía si lo quería averiguar, porque si Peter tenía algo que ver, así él terminara –por algún extraño motivo- casado con Voldemort, por alterar la historia matando a alguien que no debería morir, no le importaría en lo más mínimo.

-Remus… ¡Remus! ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desesperado, le había prometido a su ahijado que ya no pasarían cosas como esas y un vez más había fallado a su palabra. El silencio pensativo del licántropo no le gustó, porque significaba una sola cosa. Que tenía _conjetura _y que no era nada bueno porque al mismo tiempo trataba de encontrar una solución. -¡¿Qué pasa, Remus?- exigió

Su amigo suprimió un suspiro preocupado.

-Sirius… ¿Qué pasaría si Lily nunca hubiera nacido?- preguntó seriamente, tratando de darse a entender primero explicando con pequeños ejemplos, pero por la cara de Sirius… -Harry no hubiera nacido ¿Cierto?- respondió él mismo.

El animago asintió desesperado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- exigió aún no comprendiendo, Remus alzó su mano deteniendo sus palabras.

-¿Qué pasaría si Lily nunca se hubiera sacrificado por Harry? Si Lily nunca se hubiera interpuesto en el camino de Lord Voldemort para salvar…-

-No… ¡No!-interrumpió comprendiendo y tomó fuertemente a su ahijado.

Lily estaba en peligro de morir y… si lo hacía, nunca volvería a su espacio en el pasado donde se sacrificaba por Harry. Los hechos se acomodarían, quizás, a lo más obvio, que sería que el _niño-que-vivió _nunca hubiera sobrevivido.

Oh por M_e_rlín.

* * *

_Si, me encantan esos finales. Y si... adoro sus reviews ¿Lo dudaban? Persuádanme, pero advierto, no es tan fácil como parece el hacer un capi, así que no pueden esperar de un día para otro una actualización. :D_

_Aún así, siéntanse libres de usar la fuerza necesaria para hacerme "escribir" muajajaja._

_anypotter_


	19. Lágrimas

_Sep, tardé un poquitito :D Pero actualicé. Vamos, no pueden esperar maravillas de la noche a la mañana. Solo juren solemnemente en voz alta "que sus intenciones son buenas" y podrán leer el capítulo de aquí abajo, de lo contrario, solo les aparecerá un trágico final donde la autora se volvió loca y mató a todos los personajes._

_

* * *

_

Lily estaba en peligro de morir y… si lo hacía, nunca volvería a su espacio en el pasado donde se sacrificaba por Harry. Los hechos se acomodarían, quizás, a lo más obvio, que sería que el niño-que-vivió nunca hubiera sobrevivido.

_Oh por Merlín._

**...Lágrimas...**

Había pasado una miserable y larga hora, que parecía no acabar nunca. Que cada segundo que pasaba era tan largo como un año y el silencio que se formó alrededor se ponía más y más pesado. Incluso los presentes parecían haber dejado de respirar en espera de un final que se veía cercano más no llegaba. Un final que los estaba atormentando aunque todavía no se diera por hecho nada, pero no significaba que todo estuviera bien.

James estaba fallando miserablemente en los intentos de calmarse. Incluso Sirius se había dado por vencido tratando de hacer algo para distraerlo y que no se centrara en la extraña desgracia que esta vez se cernía sobre sus cabezas. No, esto era aún más difícil. El animago, el lobo y la rata –que apenas hacía unos momentos había llegado- se encontraban a una prudente distancia de su amigo. Lo suficiente para cuidar de él, pero tampoco tan cerca como para atosigarlo. Casi podían sentir lo mal que se sentía, era un sentimiento tangible en el aire.

Y la señora Pomfrey no tenía una solución certera. Bueno, realmente no tenía ninguna. –"Lágrimas de Fénix" se había dicho. Era la única cura reconocida para el veneno de basilisco, que por extrañas circunstancias se encontraba recorriendo el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Pero no podían hacer nada contra eso, no en estos momentos.

Las lágrimas de este raro ejemplar eran muy codiciadas en todo el mundo y las que se llegaban a conseguir no tenían un verdadero valor a pesar de los millones de galeones que se gastaran en ellas. El animal que concibiera su llanto, debía hacerlo de buena voluntad y para un fin específico. No para comerciar, no para todos. Solo un grupo muy pequeño gozaba de la bendición de esas hermosas aves.

El único fénix del cual se disponía en una distancia cercana, era Fawkes, el fénix del Director. Pero incluso un ave tan bondadosa como lo era, no regalaría tan preciado dote así se le ordenara o se lo pidiera. Así lo hicieran picadillo –o lo metieran a un aparato llamado, licuadora- según el Sr. Weasley. Nada se comparaba un regalo de buena gana.

El sacrificio de un Fénix, no serviría.

Dumbledore comprendía que solo había una salida y era esa. Que Lily era un punto clave para el mundo actual, para los largos 10 años de paz que el mundo había gozado. Para la supervivencia de un joven y la destrucción de un mago oscuro. Tal y como lo había dicho la profecía. Sin embargo estaba, literal y _figurativamente _de manos atadas. No podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada. A pesar de aquellas miradas sombrías de los jóvenes merodeadores –o por lo menos de tres de ellos-. A pesar de las caras de preocupación de la pareja Longbottom y de su misma versión un poco más joven.

Ellos no comprendían, que no solo se estaba perdiendo una vida. Al contrario, estaban perdiendo el futuro.

Sin contar… la otra parte de esta sucia jugarreta.

* * *

Sirius, estaba seguro de que la preocupación y la tensión en la que él mismo se estaba metiendo lo estaban haciendo ver visiones, pero la mirada confundida de Remus lo había hecho cambiar de opinión.

A pesar de ser solo míseros sesenta minutos los que había pasado en esa silla –vigilante como un halcón-, la demencia estaba ganando terreno sobre la cordura y no es que él fuera muy cuerdo. Harry solo parecía dormido, de una manera muy tranquilizante. Dentro de todo ese desastre, podía ver ese hecho como algo bueno, odiaría ver a su ahijado sufrir. Pero tampoco era para estar contento.

Trataba de tranquilizarse, los té que los Weasley o Remus se habían esforzado en hacerlo tomar, no estaban sirviendo de nada. Sabía que estaban especialmente hechos para que no se le cayera el cabello o muriera de preocupación ahí postrado. A esas alturas deberían saber que si de su ahijado se trataba, ni la droga más poderosa lo podría hacer caer, ahí estaba la verdad.

Lo siguió observando, un poco más tranquilo al saber que si algo malo fuera a pasar, ya se habrían enterado. A pesar de que su amigo o los demás no le quisieran decir nada sobre Lily –y que él no preguntara- sabía que las cosas no iban bien, o Harry no estaría en esas circunstancias. Pero la verdad no quería saber –muy a su pesar- si la hermosa pelirroja estaba ya con un paso en la tumba o algo similar… _para nada. _Él podía ser feliz pensando en que todos fuera de esa habitación, estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, tratando de salvarla y por ende, salvar a Harry. No quería saber si no encontraban algo o Merlín sabe que obstáculos se les presentaban.

El centro de su universo había sido, es y será Harry. Así se los había comunicado.

Sin embargo, los cambios se comenzaron a hacer notorios al transcurrir la primera hora. Parpadeó un par de veces al principio, no dando credibilidad a lo que veía. La sorpresiva inhalación de aire por parte de Remus solo lo hizo ponerse nervioso.

-¿Remus…?- No sabía si quería una respuesta o un asentimiento de cabeza. Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ellos dos, hasta que el licántropo encontró su voz y las palabras para expresarse en acuerdo.

-Es más joven- susurró no dando crédito ni a sus palabras. Dejó la pequeña taza que sostenía en una mesita a su izquierda y se levantó con paso incierto. Sirius había hecho lo mismo.

Sin decir palabras, notaron cambios. Insignificantes que podrían ser para unos, pero ellos, quienes lo cuidaban no lo pasaban por alto. No era mucho en realidad. Los rasgos de Harry a penas cambiaban a los de un adulto, a un muchacho que alcanzaría la mayoría de edad en poco tiempo. Porque Sirius se encargaría de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad así él se convirtiera en esposo de alguien. _Si, era muy capaz de sacrificar su soltería._

Una vez que dieron por verdad lo que veían, llegaron a una conclusión.

Dumbledore todavía no encontraba una solución y el tiempo estaba comenzando a correr en contra.

* * *

A pesar de la quietud que todos intentaban aparentar, estaban fallando terriblemente. Cuando no era un pie golpeando rítmicamente en el suelo, era Sirius tamborileando sus dedos sobre cualquier superficie que pudiera emitir sonido, o los suspiros de frustración y cansancio de otros. Si fuera otro tipo de persona, desde un principio les habría pedido que por favor pararan, pero esa era su forma de expresar que se encontraban tan preocupados como él por Lily.

Pero… había una persona que no se había aparecido por la enfermería desde que todo el problema comenzó y su ausencia lo preocupaba un poco más. Si él estuviera a su lado, quizás las cosas serían más fáciles, sabiendo que había otra persona cuyo amor por la pelirroja se igualaría al de él y la preocupación la podían compartir. ¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Lo último que recordaba que había escuchado de él, era que Dumbledore mandó a Sirius para quedarse con él. No tenía idea de para qué, pero el tono en el que lo había dicho era muy serio. Y hasta ese momento no se había preguntado nada más.

Se giró un poco para ver sobre su hombro, no había notado en su totalidad todas las personas que estaban en la enfermería. La verdad, estaba bastante sorprendido de que la enfermera los hubiera dejado quedarse. Aunque la respuesta llegó sola _"No había nada que se pudiera a hacer por el momento, por eso la señora Pomfrey no se molestaba en alejar a los que sobraban" _

Volviendo su vista para buscar a la enfermera… solo la alcanzó a divisar platicando con la versión más vieja de Remus en las puertas del lugar. El licántropo decía algo, parecía preocupado. Ella se pasó una mano por la cara expresando completa frustración. El Potter dudaba seriamente que estuvieran hablando de Lily, algo en su interior se lo decía.

Se levantó, por primera vez desde hacía ya tres horas. Sintió sus piernas protestar al principio por el movimiento inesperado pero no le importó. A pesar de los momentos que lo rodeaban, no se permitiría dejar pasar nada de importancia.

Remus lo notó acercarse porque cualquier cosa de lo que estuviera platicando con la enfermera, había cesado en cuanto había entrado al campo auditivo de su plática. El licántropo intentó sonreírle al igual que Poppy –ambos fracasaron estrepitosamente- aumentando sus sospechas. Tenía que ir al punto.

-¿Dónde está Harry?- preguntó.

* * *

Pocas cosas lo sorprendían en la vida. Pero extrañamente, aquellas que sí lograban tomarlo verdaderamente desprevenido, eran cosas que tenían que ver, _siempre, _con ese ahijado suyo. A pesar de tener casi 17 años, parecía un verdadero misterio para las ciencias, la magia y la humanidad. De las pocas personas que presumían conocerlo, podía decir que ni siquiera sabían su forma de pensar o de actuar. Todo lo que se sabía era lo superficial y lo más notorio. Era un completo misterio.

Hoy, de todos los días que llevaba de conocerlo –que para su desgracia no eran muchos- lo había logrado sorprender una vez más.

Ese extraño proceso que estaba haciendo que el tiempo corriera hacia atrás para su ahijado, le estaba afectando de manera emocional. Ahora era idéntico al muchacho de 13 años que era en su tercer año. Aquél que se enfrentó a los dementores que lo perseguían a él, aquél que lo había salvado.

Era tanto increíble como escalofriante. Increíble el revivir la imagen de su ahijado, la primera vez que lo vio después de tantos años. Escalofriante el hecho de pensar en que si ese proceso seguía en retroceso, las consecuencias serían la desaparición.

Confiaba, con todo su ser, que Dumbledore no se atrevería a dejar que eso pasara. Y no tanto por Harry, si no por Lily. También debía saber que no le convenía dejar morir al muchacho, porque luego se las vería con un ex-convicto de Azkaban sumamente furioso, que además de matar a cierta rata, acabaría con cualquier versión disponible del director de Hogwarts.

Escuchó un leve golpeteo en la puerta. Seguro era Remus con las respuestas las incógnitas sobre Harry, pero lo siguiente no era algo que esperara ver.

Apenas dio el pase a quien estuviera fuera, una figura muy conocida entró con una cara indescriptible. ¿Enojo, frustración, miedo? De todo había, menos aquellas emociones que lo caracterizaban tan a menudo y que extrañaba desde el día que se enteró que su hermano merodeador se encontraba de nuevo con él.

De todas las personas que había esperado, el último era James. Y para nada del mundo era porque el hombre no se preocupara por su hijo, claro que no. Sirius sabía perfectamente que el hombre daría su vida por Harry y por su esposa. Por eso había acordado con Remus, el no decirle que además de estar a punto de perder a Lily, también a su hijo. Sería muy injusto anexarle otra pena en esos momentos.

El Potter caminó dentro del cuarto, acercándose a su viejo amigo sin decir una palabra. Luego con un suspiro frustrado posó su vista en su joven hijo –que parecía verse más joven de lo que él recordaba- y lo estudió por un momento.

-¿No pensabas decirme?- habló con tono sombrío después de unos minutos, pero aún así no parecía estar enojado con Sirius. Su amigo seguía siendo el mismo y por eso le ocultaba cosas que pudieran hacerle daño. Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con que no lo pusieran al tanto con algo de esa magnitud.

De todas formas, el animago se sintió culpable. James tenía todo el derecho de saberlo a pesar de que significara que sus penas aumentaran más.

-Sabes la razón- se limitó a contestar sin siquiera mirarlo directamente. No quería ver ese dolor en sus ojos, que sabía que tenía.

Para el Potter bastaron esas palabras porque significaba que estaba en lo correcto, Sirius no había cambiado mucho después de todo. Pero había muchas otras más preguntas que deseaba su respuesta, y no quería rodeos.

Se giró un poco para acercar una silla y sentarse a un lado del animago. Comenzando a pensar en la manera de expresarle sus dudas, sin que sonara a una acusación.

Tomó aire.

-Sirius…- comenzó en tono bajo, el aludido miró de reojo por unos momentos a James y asintió levemente invitándolo a proseguir -…¿Qué, tiene que ver, lo que le está pasando a Lily, con Harry?- había sido un poco difícil mencionar el nombre de su esposa sin estar junto a ella. Pero sus suposiciones eran correctas, debía estar con su hijo primero.

El Black se movió molesto en su asiento y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-James, sabes que no te puedo decir nada del…-

-Si, si. Lo tengo muy grabado, Sirius. Nadie nos puede decir nada sobre el pasado- se detuvo un momento observando que la mirada de su amigo se oscurecía, entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas –Pero yo ya tengo mis respuestas- aseguró, logrando que la cabeza del animago se girara con rapidez hacia él, miedo en sus ojos como temiendo que hubiera descubierto algo que no debía.

-James…-

-Lily hizo algo, o hará algo en el pasado, que, salvará la vida de Harry ¿No es así?- era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero el rostro tenso de Sirius solo le daba la razón –No soy tan tonto como crees, Sirius-

-Yo no dije…- intentó el animago antes de ser cortado

-No hace falta que digas nada, amigo- suspiró cansado –Sigo sin entender el motivo por el que ahora, no estoy… me refiero a mi versión mayor, aquí junto a mi hijo cuando me necesita. Y tampoco Lily, pero lo que sí me queda claro es que si Lily no sobrevive, Harry tampoco lo hará- las últimas palabras le habían lastimado la garganta de solo atreverse a expresarlas. Era una pensamiento que se había negado a pasar por su mente pero ahora ya era una realidad.

Sirius continuó en su mutismo, pensando que era mejor estar callado que arriesgarse a hablar y cometer una estupidez. Eso lo entendió el Potter perfectamente.

Cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos. El Black por su parte, pensaba que habían subestimado a James. Ese hombre podía ser el mago más sabio de la historia si era necesario para salvar a su familia y ahora lo estaba demostrando. Pero no quería que descubriera más allá de sus simples sospechas. No, sería muy peligroso y doloroso. Y aún así, se estaba portando con una gran serenidad, en esa situación.

James, al contrario, pensaba en la cantidad de cosas que eran ocultadas a él y a los demás que venían del pasado. Dumbledore les había hecho comprender que era por el bien de todos, pero no encontraba ningún bien en lo que estaba pasando ahora. Ahora, su hijo estaba atado al destino de su mujer por algo que ella tendría que hacer en el pasado, y no sabía siquiera qué rayos era. Esa pieza de información faltante le estaba taladrando la cabeza, pero las preocupaciones afloraban de nuevo, obligándolo a concentrarse en lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

_Harry…_

Era todo lo que hubiera deseado para su hijo y más, aunque parecía un completo rompecabezas. No conocía las situaciones que lo habían llevado a ser así, ni tampoco cómo era la vida con Voldemort rondando tan cerca de la orden en el futuro, pero parecía haber otra cosa detrás de lo que todos intentaban aparentar. Cuando saliera de esa crisis, se encargaría de averiguarlo así tuviera que maldecir a alguien.

* * *

No había estado al tanto de la rata desde un principio, o nunca lo hubiera dejado siquiera regresar al castillo, de una pieza. Lo consideraba propia incompetencia al no asegurarse de qué nuevo peligro los acechaba, qué nuevo peligro la acechaba a ella.

En el momento que se enteró, deseó asesinar al responsable lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible. Aunque una pequeña voz en su cabeza, lo que muchos llamaban conciencia, le dijera lo contrario. Sin embargo tampoco tenía mucho poder sobre sus decisiones, de nada serviría mantener al pequeño traidor vivo para que regresara al pasado. Solo iría a causar más dolor y pena, ni siquiera podía creer que él mismo estaba apoyando el plan de Dumbledore. El anciano consideraba bienes mayores, y no los personales.

Porque si le interesara su orden, no dejaría al hijo de Lily sin una madre, de nuevo. Ni tampoco a Longbottom. Y lo más importante quizás, no se esforzaría en mandar a Lily a la tumba, _de nuevo._

Cuando él lo vio como una oportunidad para redimirse, el anciano se opuso de inmediato, diciendo que esa no era la forma.

-_¡Al diablo el futuro!- _eso era lo que el director no entendía. Cuando se tenía la oportunidad para un futuro mejor, él la desechaba porque era _peligroso. _No, el anciano director no tenía idea de lo que era el verdadero dolor, a veces dudaba que siquiera se interesara por Potter. Se suponía que todo era por él y todavía le estaba costando trabajo aceptar el hecho de que cuando Voldemort dio a elegir entre la vida del muchacho y la de Lily, hubiera elegido a Lily.

Si, él estaba contento con eso. Pero quedó claro el hecho de que Dumbledore solo hacía lo que convenía, solo eso y nada más.

Y ahora caminaba como un león enjaulado en la oficina del hombre, esperando su regreso. Mirando alrededor, en espera de que una respuesta a el mal de Lily, brotara de la nada. Pero sabía perfectamente que no había nada que hacer. Él al contrario de los demás, no conservaba esperanzas en una salvación por arte de magia. No, no había ese tipo de respuestas inexplicables en el mundo de la magia, no para ese caso en especial. Y la única forma, ahora era imposible, significando una cosa.

Lily estaba muerta.

Y solo el pensamiento lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, frustrado, con un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

No servía de nada el conocimiento de un maestro de pociones si no podías crear la poción contraria a lo que sucedía. Era realmente una gran pena. Y ahora que más necesitaba de su vasto saber, éste se había esfumado cuando se enteró del problema y su ego, aunque fuera pequeño, de maestro de pociones, había sido evaporado de la faz de la tierra.

Estrelló su mano en el escritorio frente a él. No quería resignarse aunque todo apuntara a un fin, pero la esperanza no era algo de él. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿16 horas de que ese martirio había comenzado? Y no solo habría una víctima a ese malvado plan. Se preguntaba en el fondo, cómo estaba lidiando Black con eso, viendo a su preciado ahijado acercarse más rápido a la desaparición que Lily.

Si, si alguien moriría primero, sería el muchacho.

Aunque no lo admitiera, sintió un pinchazo en su interior por ese otro pensamiento. Después de todo, no era culpa de Potter tampoco. No era su culpa nacer en tiempo equivocado, de padres equivocados. Justo cuando una profecía se hacía, justo cuando Voldemort eligió asesinarlo a él, antes que a Longbottom.

Con furia hizo que los objetos sobre el escritorio del director, volaran y cayeran al suelo, con distintos sonidos al momento de quebrarse o solo quedar ahí esparcidos. Posó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, de puño cerrado y con la cabeza caída entre los hombros. Los mechones de cabello grasiento ocultando el hecho de que lágrimas comenzaban a correr camino abajo en su rostro.

Si, estaba llorando y ya no podía pararlo.

Era mucho, era un pasado y un presente. Eran sus errores y los de otras personas. Pero eso no le quitaba mérito a sus malos pasos. Y todo había sido por ella.

Y su cabeza estaba en el escritorio, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya. Demasiado tarde quizás, o solo unos segundos. Pero sentía que sus ojos no podían producir otra lágrima a pesar de que su interior no estuviera satisfecho con el sufrimiento que expresaba. Se sentía vacío, insensible. ¿Hacia calor o frío? No lo sabía, pero sus mejillas estaban endurecidas por el camino de sal que habían dejado las lágrimas que no había dejado salir en años. Era una forma de expresarse, claro, pero también era una manera de sufrir.

Por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de Lily en su espalda, pero sabía que era su imaginación. Aunque el insistente sonido siguiera, no lograba escucharlo bien. Fue hasta que levantó un poco su cabeza, que se dio cuenta de que el sonido no estaba a su espalda, si no venía de algo frente a él. _Alguien frente a él._

-Fawkes…- susurró cansado, pero el fénix no perdió en tiempo en hacer nada más que a lo que había llegado.

El fénix batió un poco sus alas, acercándose al hombre e inclinando un poco su cabeza de lado, esperando el movimiento del otro.

Por un momento, Snape lo miró confundido. Su cerebro no alcanzaba qué era lo que quería hacer el fénix, si ya era tard… ¡No! Según el reloj, según lo esperado, todavía había un poco de tiempo y el ave parecía comprenderlo. Rápidamente apareció un pequeño frasco donde el fénix de inmediato posicionó su pico, comenzando a llorar y dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran hasta el frasco.

Solo fueron unos minutos, hasta que dejó lo que él creía suficiente. Levantó su cabeza y clavó sus ojos en el maestro de pociones. El hombre todavía se encontraba un poco confundido. Pero hasta la desaparición del fénix, pudo recobrar el sentido común y hacer su rápido camino a la enfermería.

_Lily…_

* * *

Sirius y James completaban la histeria del otro. Las últimas horas habían pasado más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos quería pero no podían hacer nada por lograr lo contrario. El Black sabía que habían llegado al final, el pequeño de un año tan quieto que él y James rodeaban era el fin del camino y el inicio de todo el futuro. James presentía en su interior que lo decisivo llegaba ahí, pero se preguntaba qué edad tenía ese pequeño Harry que era tan similar al de él en su tiempo. Eran prácticamente iguales, pero… ¿Significaba que el acto de Lily llegaría pronto en el pasado?

No hubo tiempo siquiera de respirar.

Ambos notaron que la viva cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente del pequeño comenzaba a auto-borrarse de una manera escalofriante. Comenzando por la primera línea, poco a poco, como un camino a seguir.

El mundo de Sirius se estaba acabando y James no comprendía.

La segunda línea de las tres, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que la otra que había desaparecido.

¿Ese era el fin? Después de todo…

La tercera.

-¡Harry!-

Padre y padrino gritaron al mismo tiempo, aterrados.

La última línea se detuvo, a la mitad. Dejando a ambos hombres con grandes ojos al borde del infarto, sin saber lo que estaba pasando ahora. Manteniéndolos con la respiración sostenida, hasta que, de la nada, la cicatriz en forma de rayo volvió a aparecer completa en la frente de Harry.

Sirius y James se miraron, sin palabras, sin expresiones, hasta que…

Ambos saltaron de sus lugares y se abrazaron mutuamente con lágrimas de alegría y muecas tontas en sus rostros. Armando un increíble alboroto en esa pequeña habitación. Remus incluso entró preocupado al escuchar esos gritos, pero al verlos sonreír como bobos, solo se recargó en el marco de la puerta con un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Había funcionado, no había nada de que temer, no por lo menos para la mayoría, pero Peter se encargó de perderse a sí mismo en el castillo para no ser encontrado por cualquiera con intenciones claras de asesinarlo. Así que había decidido subir a la torre de astronomía.

De nuevo había fallado, su señor esta vez lo mataría si no lo hacían los de la orden.

Las miradas que había recibido por parte de todos, podían hacerlo mojar sus pantalones si se encontraba a solas con cualquiera. Con el clan de los pelirrojos, con sus antiguos amigos merodeadores, con una joven castaña cuya cara reflejaba una inteligencia que usaría para hacerle todo el daño posible.

Si, lo mejor era mantenerse fuera del alcance de cualquiera, mientras no estuviera acompañado por nadie de su tiempo. Pero una fría voz lo hizo helarse y encogerse al mismo tiempo.

-¿Creíste que dejaría nuestro pequeño encuentro de hace, veamos… casi un día, quedaría incompleto?- se giró tan rápido que escuchó más de un hueso de su columna tronar, pero el miedo era su mayor sentimiento en el momento. Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar su varita apropiadamente, ésta voló por el barandal y lo último que vio fue que desaparecía en alguna parte del suelo. Eso lo hizo temblar más.

Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la dejó caer en el suelo a lado de él. Estaba recargado en la pared en busca de un poco de apoyo –todavía estaba un poco inestable después de lo que había pasado- pero eso no le quitaría el privilegio de ser el primero en poner las manos sobre la rata. Si, Sirius ni siquiera había notado que había desaparecido de la habitación y no podía culpar a su padrino, apenas y había caído rendido. Al igual que su padre y… extrañamente su madre. Odiaba ser el único en esas circunstancias porque Lily se veía tan amenazante como siempre.

Continuando con Peter…

-En realidad, ¿Pensabas que escaparías de esto, sin repercusiones?- rió amargamente mientras le apuntaba con su varita, asegurándose de que el hombre no intentara nada. El rostro de Harry se tornó serio y amenazante –Nunca, volverás a tocar… a nadie que me importe ¿Entendido?- su tono de voz no dejaba espacio a dudas, pero si la rata creía que eso sería todo, estaba muy equivocado.

Una cuerda encantada se amarró al pié de Peter, el hombre lo notó muy tarde ya que no podía zafarse. El nudo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarlo escapar si el mago responsable no lo quería y tenía la ligera sospecha de que Harry no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Aunque ¿Para qué un nudo en su tobillo?

El joven Potter se acercó, con una mano de apoyo en la pared y la otra con la varita todavía en ristre, apuntando directamente al pecho del traidor. Peter comenzaba a pensar que Harry en verdad tenía deseos de matarlo, no como Voldemort le había dicho, pero una amenaza al fin.

-Espero te diviertas, Peter- siseó Harry con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro al mismo tiempo que mandaba un expelliarmus que atinaba de lleno al _merodeador. _La fuerza fue tal, que hizo al pequeño hombre volar hacia atrás y para su desgracia, por encima de la baranda.

¿Entonces Harry Potter sí era un asesino?

Se sintió caer hasta que algo fuerte tiró de su tobillo, deteniéndolo en el aire.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo al lograr lo que quería. La rata estaba tan pálida como un fantasma, colgando de un pié atado a la baranda de la torre de astronomía. Si, Peter nunca vio cuando el otro extremo de la soga se ataba seguramente a los barrotes.

Se asomó por la barandilla con una mueca burlona.

-¡No te preocupes, Peter!- le gritó -¡Plantaré la duda de tu ausencia en unas 8 horas! ¡Después de eso, tardarán otras 4 hora en encontrarte y dos horas más en lograr desatarte!-

Al tomar su capa del suelo para volver a su habitación, no pudo evitar pensar que eso no sería suficiente para Peter, pero ya era algo. Luego Sirius o Remus… bueno, quizás Sirius, se encargaría de hacer el resto.

* * *

_¿Soy mala? Vamos, si yo actualicé no soy mala. En parte. Pero mi maestra me enseña bien -mantendré en secreto su identidad por su seguridad- Pero bueno. _

_Creo que a Peter le faltan más consecuencias por sus actos ¿Ustedes qué creen? muajaja. _

_El que quiera la venganza de Sirius, dejará review. Y al que le haya gustado el capítulo, también dejará review._

_anypotter_

_p.d. Actualizado el estatus de mis fics en mi profile._


	20. De vuelta

**_AAHHH! Respecto a los rumores que decían que se me creía muerta... !Están equivocados! buhahahaha, la muerta era mi inspiración por HP y por coincidente cualquiera de mis fics con ese tema -llámese la mayoría- Pero ahora parece estar de vuelta y hambrienta de opiniones (llámense reviews) Los dejo leer, antes de que me coman._**

_-¡No te preocupes, Peter!- le gritó -¡Plantaré la duda de tu ausencia en unas 8 horas! ¡Después de eso, tardarán otras 4 hora en encontrarte y dos horas más en lograr desatarte!-_

_Al tomar su capa del suelo para volver a su habitación, no pudo evitar pensar que eso no sería suficiente para Peter, pero ya era algo. Luego Sirius o Remus… bueno, quizás Sirius, se encargaría de hacer el resto._

**...De vuelta...**

Era curioso el desarrollo de las cosas a su alrededor. Pero esa era su suerte desde hacía ya tiempo, nada salía como normalmente se esperaría. Aunque esta linda excepción no tenía muchos inconvenientes, hasta creía que por una vez, las cosas se daban tal y como había previsto.

Harry tenía que esconder su sonrisa casi por debajo de la mesa, porque aunque sus padres no estuvieran presentes en esa cena, debía guardar la compostura por si aparecían de la nada o alguien veía algo sospechoso. Aunque el único que podría reportar cosas era Peter, y ese era el preciso motivo de su momento risueño. ¿Quién no ser reiría? El Potter trató de consolarse con el hecho de que Ron y Hermione también lo estaban disfrutando, por lo tanto no se sentía tan _culpable_ por esa desgracia.

Pobre Pettigrew.

Solo de pensarlo de nuevo hacía que la risa resurgiera con más fuerza.

Como Harry lo había dicho, ocho horas después del altercado con Peter, hizo que los demás pensaran sobre su ausencia. A pesar de que contaba con que la antigua orden lo buscara por todo el castillo, no creía que su padrino se uniría a la búsqueda, aunque debía ser obvio si quería su momento a solas con la rata. Y por primera vez en largo tiempo –según Remus- el animago había usado la cabeza –para cosas malas como siempre- añadió el licántropo. El Black se había convertido en Padfoot y recorrió todo el castillo en busca del aroma del traidor.

A él no le tomaron 6 horas para encontrarlo como a los demás, no. Él había tenido 5 horas para divertirse antes de que los demás pudieran encontrar al pobre hombre. Los muchachos no sabían exactamente lo que había pasado, solo sabían los datos generales que eran más que suficientes para su entretenimiento y para hacerse divertidas imágenes mentales.

_-¿Sirius, qué le hiciste?- preguntó Remus de forma acusatoria frente al trío de Gryffindor cuyas caras de incredulidad esperaban una detallada y dolorosa explicación. Cuando el animago sonrió de manera inocente, celebraron sin saber por qué._

_-¿Sabes Remus? Desde que tomamos Estudios Muggles cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, mi sueño ha sido…- el licántropo abrió los ojos espantado._

_-No lo habrás hecho…- musitó, considerando las posibilidades de que el hombre hubiera cumplido ese capricho._

_-Era una buena oportunidad- se excusó el Black encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa malvada._

_Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban de un lado a otro como en un duelo. Sonrisas más grandes a cada palabra que decía que lo que había hecho Sirius era grande._

_-Solo no me vendé los ojos…-aclaró antes de contarle a los muchachos._

¿Quién pensaría que el sueño de alguien que venía de una familia sangre-pura, que además debió ser Slytherin entre otras cosas, quería romper una piñata?

Sirius Black era una persona complicada, siniestra si deseaba serlo. Pero no había duda de que lo que había hecho, era digno de todo un merodeador.

* * *

Por primera vez en varios días había dormido muy cómodo, quería continuar así pero los pequeños jalones que sentía en su pié no lo dejaban. Trató de nuevo de ignorarlo, echándose la sábana por encima de la cabeza pero ese molesto… _argh._

-¡Sirius!- reclamó al darse por vencido. Se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos, tratando de ver bien a su molesto padrino que llevaba más de 15 minutos tratando de sacarlo de la cama. Esperaba que fuera algo sumamente importante, por su propio bien.

El animago no parecía verse afectado por la mortal mirada de su ahijado que seguía musitando algo por lo bajo. No, él quería ser el primero en decirle, como debió ser desde siempre. Sin previo aviso, abrazó a Harry fuertemente. El muchacho de ojos esmeraldas parpadeó confundido.

-Sirius…¿Qué?-

El hombre se despegó de él y enarcó una ceja ¿Se había equivocado de fecha? No, desde hacía varios días que había estado planeando eso y nadie había dicho que la fecha estaba mal. Era 31 de Julio, ¿Cierto?

-Harry, ¿Olvidas tu propio cumpleaños?- reprimió Sirius revolviéndole el cabello. Entre las protestas del joven mago, pudo escuchar un _"Ahhh" _que solo le arrancó un suspiro –_Harry, un muchacho como tú solo debería preocuparse por chicas, la escuela, los amigos… deberías contar los días que faltan para tu cumpleaños y molestar a todos por eso. No deberías de tener la cabeza llena de… lo que sea en lo que estés pensando- _

Eso último solo lo había pensado. No quería presionarlo en algo que para nada era su culpa. Para su desgracia, Harry era muy cuidadoso en las apariencias. Eso era lo que lo hacía tan difícil.

-Bueno- brincó Sirius de la cama, tomó a Harry de la muñeca y lo levantó de un jalón también.

-¡¿Sirius, a dónde me llevas?- el animago lo jaló escaleras abajo y hasta la cocina.

Después del incidente de Pettigrew, la orden había tomado medidas más serias. Sirius, Remus, Tonks y él habían sido enviados a Grimauld Place –de nuevo-. Los Weasley habían regresado a su hogar, Hermione junto con ellos. Y la vieja orden del Fénix se había quedado en Hogwarts, bajo el ojo vigilante de Dumbledore. Todo para evitar más escenas sospechosas o intentos de asesinato.

Aún así, Harry era visitado todas las tardes por Ron, Hermione y la Sra. Weasley, se encargaban de que su estadía en la antigua y noble casas de los Black no fuera tan lúgubre. Aunque era entretenido ver a Sirius y Remus discutir por tonterías, Tonks llegaba y tomaba un bando o sacaba a Harry de en medio del fuego cruzado y al final todo estaba bien.

Aunque tenía que darle la razón a su padrino, estar encerrado en ese lugar era desesperante. No había nada que hacer y los días se convertían en rutina. Para un hombre que pasó 12 años en Azkaban no podía haber mucha diferencia.

Volviendo a la cocina, Harry no había notado que Sirius tenía la capa de invisibilidad de su padre colgando del brazo hasta que se la dio.

-Vamos Harry, póntela- le urgió el animago con una desquiciada sonrisa que indicaba que planeaba algo.

-¡Pero Sirius, estoy en pijama!- se quejó Harry –Y descalzo- añadió pensativo.

Pero el animago no se detuvo en lo absoluto. Encogía cosas para poder meterlas en una bolsa y renegaba por lo bajo algo sobre el tiempo. Cuando pasó a lado de su ahijado, con un movimiento de varita, desapareció su pijama que de inmediato fue reemplazada por una túnica oscura y en sus pies unas pantuflas.

_-Buena combinación- _pensó Harry divertido.

-Harry, te diría que te peines pero rayos… desde hace años sé que eso es una batalla perdida- el ojiverde sonrió tratando de aparentar molestia por ese comentario. –Vamos, es hora de irnos- susurró Sirius con una sonrisa. Volvió a tomar a su ahijado de la muñeca y lo arrastró por el vestíbulo.

-Sirius ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó confundido al llegar a la entrada –Dudo que seas un mortífago disfrazado que haya podido entrar, yo ya estuviera muerto- agregó oscuramente –Pero me hace pensar que me quieras sacar de Grimauld Place-

El hombre por fin se detuvo en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Le debía explicaciones a su ahijado, pero no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

-Harry, es tu cumpleaños. Hoy cumples la mayoría de edad- lo miró a los ojos –Desde hace tiempo quiero llevarte a un lugar… pero nadie me dejaba- sonrió al final.

Entonces, el ojiverde se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo el escándalo que había hecho su padrino para despertarlo, llevarlo a la cocina y luego a la entrada, nadie había asomado su cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Ni siquiera Remus, y ese hombre –había aprendido- tiene el sueño muy ligero. Al volver a mirar a su padrino, su sonrisa inocente lo delató.

-Remus está petrificado y encerrado en el baño- comenzó su explicación –Tonks… bueno, tu sabes que Tonks no la despierta ni un dragón rugiendo en su oído- Harry asintió –En cuanto al pobre de Moody… también está encerrado en el baño con Remus- se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa –No contaba con su aparición tan temprano, así que, sufrió las consecuencias-

Por más que Harry había intentado compadecerse de todos los mencionados, al final se terminó riendo. Primero de solo imaginarse cómo había pasado todo para que Remus y Alastor Moody estuvieran vencidos y en el baño. El otro motivo que lo hacía reír era imaginar lo que pasaría cuando llegara el momento de liberarlos. Su padrino mejor debería estar en el otro lado del mundo.

Pero…

-Sirius, ¿A dónde me quieres llevar, que tuviste que petrificar a dos miembros de la orden para hacerlo?- preguntó sospechoso. Su padrino solo sonrió.

-Eres demasiado inteligente para _mi _desgracia, Harry. Verás cuando lleguemos- le puso la capa de invisibilidad encima y él mismo se puso un hechizo, quedando los dos ocultos a los ojos curiosos.

El animago abrió la puerta y jaló a Harry consigo. Se detuvieron en la acera.

-¿Sirius?- susurró Harry sin comprender. Solo escuchó una risita malvada de su padrino.

-Esto, Harry…- guió la mano del joven mago para que tocara algo invisible frente a ellos. El ojiverde en un principio sintió un frío metal, pero luego comenzó a encontrarle forma de:

-¿Una motocicleta?- no pudo ver pero apostaba que la cara de su padrino era de fotografía cuando lo escuchó reír.

-Mi motocicleta- aclaró –No la uso desde hace tiempo- omitió el verdadero motivo –preciosa…- susurró mientras pasaba sus manos por todo el vehículo.

-¿Iremos a donde sea que me quieres llevar, en una motocicleta?- lo aceptaba, a cada segundo que pasaba las cosas se ponían más misteriosas. Aunque de su padrino ya no sabía ni qué esperar.

-¡Ajá!- contestó con entusiasmo –Vamos, sube-

-¡Pero Sirius, no veo nada!-

-¿Miedo?-

* * *

Después de 10 minutos de discusión sobre lo que sí le puede dar miedo a Harry James Potter –y por coincidente a Sirius Black también- se encontraban volando sobre la ciudad, sin hacer el menor ruido.

-Yo conozco mi motocicleta- había alardeado el animago –Solo yo sé cómo tratarla-

Harry por su parte iba aferrado a su padrino. Le gustaba volar, claro que sí. Pero cuando él tenía el control y cuando podía aferrarse a algo visible.

-Aunque no lo creas, esta no es la primera vez que te subes a mi motocicleta- presumió su padrino, teniendo un leve flashback –Cuando eras pequeño, te saqué a pasear en esta motocicleta más veces de las que podrías imaginar, más veces de las que tu madre cree que está enterada- agregó al final, riéndose.

El ojiverde también sonrió para sí mismo sin hacer comentario alguno.

* * *

Después de algunos minutos más de viaje, era notorio que estaban descendiendo. Harry podía sentirlo en su estómago, su padrino lo había sacado de la cama tan aprisa que tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de comer algo. Pero cualquier pensamiento se fue al ver el paisaje que lo rodeaba.

Al bajar del la invisible motocicleta y desprenderse de su invisible padrino, sintió algo familiar. Algo que le decía que conocía ese lugar, aunque no lo recordara. Tampoco podía decir de dónde lo conocía, las casas de los alrededores se veían abandonadas y un cementerio no muy lejos del que no podía despegar la vista. Desde el incidente del torneo de los 3 magos les tenía cierto temor a esos lugares… pero éste.

-¿Alguna pista?- interrumpió su padrino sus pensamientos, Harry no respondió.

Siguió mirando esperando encontrar la respuesta él solo. Lo sabía… lo sabía… ¿O no lo sabía?

Las casas, dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor, sabía que su padrino lo vigilaba aunque no lo pudiera ver. Había algo especial. Pero él nunca había estado en un lugar así en el mundo mágico. Toda su vida creyó que era un niño común, y aún cuando se enteró de que era mago, no podía hacer ese tipo de viajes. Su vida se había limitado a Privet Drive-La madriguera-Hogwarts. A no ser que…

¿Antes?

¿Antes de su vida con los Dursley?

_-¡Vamos Harry, toma la mano de mamá, cielo!-_

La acera frente a él de pronto se veía llena de vida, no lúgubre y abandonada.

-_¿Lo volviste a sacar en la motocicleta, Black?-_

¿De dónde estaba saliendo todo eso?

Una racha de viento salida de la nada sopló fuerte. La capa de invisibilidad resbaló por su espalda, dándole la oportunidad de ver bien… el Valle de Godric.

-¡Harry!- gritó Sirius cuando vio a su ahijado correr en una dirección, dejando completamente olvidada la capa de invisibilidad.

Pero el joven mago no lo escuchó. Él sabía a dónde iba –o eso creía- era como si algo lo guiara. Un camino pintado solo para él. Sabía que lo único que lo ocultaba de la vista de los demás, había resbalado y ahora era completamente visible hasta para Voldemort, pero eso no importaba. Siguió corriendo hasta que supo dónde detenerse.

Una casa abandonada, olvidada. Hace casi… 16 años.

La mano que reposó en su hombro no lo asustó. Solo le dio a entender que su padrino había logrado alcanzarlo, pero aún así el animago no dijo nada. Quería saber lo que su ahijado pensaba hacer.

Quizás no había sido una buena idea después de todo…

El ojiverde caminó a través de la maleza. Se detuvo unos momentos antes de pasar del marco de la puerta, no dudó ni un segundo en entrar.

Escuchó como su padrino aspiró fuertemente. Tenía la duda de por qué. Pero no encontraba las palabras para poder expresarse, después de todo, estaba en su casa.

La luz del día atravesaba una ventana sucia e iluminaba tenuemente el recibidor. Un entelarañado recibidor, que tenía señas de lucha, que hacía que su cicatriz molestara, pero que entre otras cosas seguía intacto. La única diferencia, quizás, era la gruesa capa de polvo que había caído en todo el lugar. Cubriendo todo de forma uniforme.

Las fotos, entre otras cosas que podrían parecer de menor valor. Se acercó al primer cuadro que osó llamar su atención. Su madre, ahora la podía reconocer. Sentada en lo que parecía ser la sala, con su versión miniatura sentada en su regazo, mientras el caprichoso bebé trataba de alcanzar con su pequeña manita un gato de tonos naranjas, peludo pero no tanto como Crookshanks.

-Remus pensó que sería buena idea…- comenzó Sirius al llegar a su lado y tomar el cuadro de donde estaba colgado, sopló el polvo que había encima -…teniendo tantos perros en la casa- rió, entonces algo se encendió en su mente -¿Galleta?- musitó

-Sirius, yo también tengo hambre pero no es el momento de pensar en…- iba a reclamar Harry cuando su padrino comenzó a caminar a otro lado de la casa. Lo siguió con curiosidad, hasta una sala.

No dijo nada más, un nudo se había hecho en su garganta y apenas lo dejaba respirar. Sirius también se había detenido… ahí había sido. Su ahijado parecía comprenderlo sin decir nada, podía sentirlo.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, no ese día. Trató de sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, lográndolo con una pequeña bola de estambre que estaba a sus pies. La recogió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Galleta- volvió a decir, sacando a Harry de su propio trance –Ese era el nombre de tu pobre gato…- le informó a Harry con una mueca divertida.

-¿Por qué Galleta?- inquirió Harry logrando distraerse, era un nombre raro para una mascota.

-Es una de las primeras palabras que dijiste- se encogió de hombros su padrino –Y en cuanto Remus llegó con el pobre animal, tú gritaste "Galleta", creo que no debí llenarte de tantos dulces…- terminó pensativo. –Ahora sé por qué eres como eres-

-¡Hey!- reclamó su ahijado, solo le revolvió el cabello, sacándolo de la sala –Pero… ¿Qué crees que haya pasado con Galleta?- ese era el pensamiento que había llevado a Sirius a ese punto de la casa en particular.

-La verdad no lo sé, Harry- admitió –Confío en que se fue y encontró quién le diera galletas-

-¿Alimentar un gato con galletas?-

-¿Yo que sé? Tú lo hacías- ambos rieron.

Volvieron al recibidor, pero algo insistía dentro de Harry para ir al segundo piso.

-Sirius ¿Podemos llevarnos…?-

-Eso es parte del plan- sonrió su padrino –Creo que no hemos tenido tiempo en 16 años para tomar algo- se encogió de hombros mirando el lugar valorativamente –Creo que tu madre escondía el Whisky de fuego por aquí…- y comenzó a buscar.

Harry no sabía qué respuesta tendría su padrino si le pedía acompañarlo al segundo piso. Aunque creía que si ya estaban ahí, pues debía terminar con todo de una vez. Desapareció del recibidor en silencio.

* * *

A cada paso que daba, su cicatriz parecía quemar más. Nada que no hubiera sentido antes, pero molesto al fin. Sin embargo eso no le impidió continuar su camino a donde su instinto le decía. Al fondo por un ancho pasillo, a un lugar donde no había puerta. Creía saber por qué pero tampoco quería adelantarse a los hechos.

Una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar, de manera hipnótica. Los rayos del sol entraban por una pequeña ventana y hacían que el gastado color amarillo claro de la habitación cobrara un poco de vida. A pesar del ambiente tan pesado que hacía más fácil tomar aire con la boca abierta.

La cuna que estaba en medio. La manta azul que colgaba con las letras _"HP" _en color dorado. Los peluches de todos tamaños, formas y colores. Los adornos colgando de las paredes.

Y su perspectiva cambió, de repente se encontraba apenas unos centímetros sobre el suelo, mirando a través de barrotes. Mirando a su madre frente a él… luego un destello verde.

-¡Harry!-

-¡NO!-

-¡HARRY!-

Sintió dos fuertes brazos tomarlo por los hombros y zarandearlo un poco.

-Harry, mírame-

Era Sirius. Lo sabía pero aún así temía abrir los ojos y solo encontrar frente a él la continuación de esa escena. Su madre, que había muerto protegiéndolo, y Voldemort riendo, celebrando algo que todavía no estaba completo. Que se convertiría en el problema de los siguientes años de su vida.

-Harry… ¿Harry? Lo siento, siento haberte traído aquí… yo-

El joven de ojos esmeralda lo miró por primera vez directamente. Expresando claramente lo que pensaba.

Y era estaba agradecido por el gesto de su padrino, de haberlo llevado a conocer un lugar tan importante. Nadie se había molestado en los años que llevaba de conocer parte de la verdad, en enseñarle el lugar donde alguna vez había sido feliz, donde había pasado parte importante de su vida. Era significativo.

No solo tenía que ver lo malo que había pasado, no toda su vida siempre había girado en torno a Voldemort. Y tampoco seguiría así, eso era una promesa.

* * *

-¿Entonces…?- llevaban más de dos horas recorriendo la polvorienta casa recogiendo varios objetos de valor, tanto sentimental como económica. Sirius los iba encogiendo y guardando en una maleta que había preparado justo para eso.

Después de varias anécdotas por algunas cosas de su padre, otras de su madre, y recuerdos de él cuando era pequeño, habían parado un momento a comer. Sin duda su padrino había planeado bien ese escape, aunque al final, galletas y mermelada de calabaza no habían sido lo suficiente llenador para calmar su hambre.

Habían parado en el recibidor, observando alrededor lo que quedaba de lo que había sido la casa de la familia Potter. Aunque habían pasado muchos años, era difícil olvidarlo. Menos cuando era algo tan latente cada día. La cicatriz en la frente de Harry era un recordatorio, las acciones de Voldemort también. Sin embargo este año contaban con una nueva prueba, que era tenerlos a ellos frente a frente, y no poder decirles nada. Eso quizás era lo más doloroso de regresar a esa casa. Sabiendo que se quedaría deshabitada de nuevo, en algún tiempo en el pasado. Que seguiría tal cual estaba ahora.

-Harry… aunque sea difícil creerlo, tus padres vivían muy felices contigo en éste lugar- suspiró Sirius mientras cruzaban la maleza, saliendo de la casa y mirando sobre su hombro –Ellos eran felices porque te tenían a ti, y no creo que hubieran elegido otra mejor forma de aprovechar sus vidas, más que salvando la tuya-

Le dio un pequeño apretón al hombro de su ahijado.

-Yo también daría mi vida por eso- agregó en un susurro.

El joven mago se detuvo y le sonrió un poco. –Lo hiciste- aseguró. No era un recuerdo bonito el de aquél día en el ministerio, pero su padrino había hecho lo mismo que sus padres.

Se alejaron de la casa con algo de dificultad. A pesar de saber lo que había pasado ahí, había un ambiente de tranquilidad y protección que había prevalecido, que seguramente seguiría ahí por la eternidad. No era algo que pudieran explicar, pero era un sentimiento relajante que había logrado que olvidaran lo que les esperaba pasando el marco de la puerta.

La oscura, fría y malvada realidad.

El ojiverde miró sobre su hombro, no siempre sería así. No siempre.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó su padrino. Él asintió, comenzaron a caminar hacia donde Sirius había dejado la motocicleta.

-¿Sabes lo que nos hará Remus, Moody o la señora Weasley cuando regresemos?- cuestionó con una leve pista de lo que pasaría. En su cabeza se formaba la imagen mental de él escondido detrás de su padrino. Sirius inventando todo tipo de excusas.

-Nah- contestó despreocupado el hombre –Lo que me harán a mí, por lo menos _hoy_ no te pueden reñir- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y lo que hará Dumbledore?- continuó, su padrino se quedó callado y se encogió de hombros, demostrando una vez más que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera decir al respecto el director –Sirius… no puedes seguir así-

-Hablemos de cosas más bonitas- sugirió el animago tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¡Sirius!- reclamó Harry, pero su padrino solo rió. Lo miró y empezó a reír de manera desquiciada -¿Qué?- preguntó Harry algo resentido, el hombre había logrado cambiar ya el tema.

-Nada, solo me acordé de una vez que traté de quitarte a Galleta de entre los brazos, balbuceaste algo parecido a un quejido y se parecía a mi nombre- continuó riendo para desgracia de Harry que ya no podía encontrar la forma de regresar al tema anterior.

-Galleta…- murmuró por lo bajo el ojiverde, balbuceando ahora maldiciones poco entendibles sobre cómo Sirius Black ahora esquivaba temas, reviviendo el recuerdo de su viejo gato.

Volvió su vista al frente, escuchó un maullido. Tanto él como Sirius pararon de andar, y miraron con curiosidad la fuente de ese sonido. Un gato atigrado de un color naranja claro estaba frente a ellos, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, en medio de su camino. El animago se rascó la cabeza, en verdad ese gato se parecía al que antes tenían los Potter. Harry pensó lo mismo.

-Se parece a galleta…-

Pero no pudo terminar la oración cuando el felino saltó directamente sobre Harry. Tomando al joven mago desprevenido, y aunque el animal no pesara lo suficiente para tirarlo, resbaló con algo en la acera y cayó sobre su espalda. El gato lamiendo su rostro.

-¡Sirius!- pidió ayuda el mago adolescente, su padrino divertido le quitó al gato de encima.

-Que lindo animalito- celebró el hombre bajo la mirada verde asesina de su ahijado. _Cuando quería parecerse a Lily, lo lograba a la perfección. _Acarició al gato y éste se dejó con toda libertad -¿Tienes imán con los animales, Harry?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un perro y un lobo tras mis espalda, no puede haber nada peor que eso- musitó el ojiverde en venganza, pero se acercó para ver mejor al gato que había saltado sobre él sin razón. Había un collar verde colgando de su cuello, una pequeña placa redonda y dorada en el centro. -¿Estará perdido?- preguntó

-Debe ser el gato de una familia de magos…- comenzó pensativo Sirius. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su ahijado no sabía por qué, continuó –Este collar que trae es mágico, crece a medida que la mascota crece para que le ajuste perfecto y no asfixie al pobre animal. Cuando Remus te regaló aquél gato, también llevaba un puesto…- empezó a girar el collar para ver el nombre –Apuesto a que todo lo tenía bien planeado- agregó al final.

Giró con facilidad el collar, talló la placa entre sus dedos, divisando mejor el nombre.

Al principio, creyó que había leído mal y giró la placa para ver del otro lado, solo para confirmar que no estaba equivocado y que eso era una clase de… ¿Magia?

-Galleta…- susurró

-Si Sirius, sé que el gato se parece a Galleta pero, ¿De quién es?- urgió Harry, se estaba sintiendo incómodo de repente.

Su padrino estiró los brazos con el gato en ellos y se lo entregó a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Harry, Galleta!- celebró -¡Es Galleta, tú gato, Galleta!- repitió al no escucharse nada real. El ojiverde miró al gato por unos momentos antes de tomar por sí mismo la placa colgando del collar.

"_Galleta" _decía por un lado, y por el otro _"H. Potter" _¿Podía ser posible?

El gato se había quedado quieto en sus brazos, como esperando que él mismo lo dijera. Tomó aire, ¿Entonces por eso el gato había brincado hacia él? Debía decirlo:

-¿Galleta?- en ese instante, el felino se movió en sus brazos tratando de alcanzar su cara con una de sus patas.

Harry y Sirius sonrieron. Un maullido cómodo entre los dos, _de nuevo en su hogar._

* * *

El regreso a Grimauld Place había sido en silencio. Sirius se concentraba en el camino y en vigilar que no fueran seguidos, de nuevo usaban un hechizo de invisibilidad para ello. Pero Harry iba pensando en lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

Había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Legalmente no estaba atado a las decisiones de ningún adulto, así fuera miembro de la orden pues se suponía que él controlaba ahora su vida. Aunque de igual manera sabía que lo que ellos hacían era solo por su protección, pero su edad ahora significaba que tendría un poco más de poder y libertad en sus decisiones.

¿Cierto?

Pero no era un acto de rebeldía, no. Era algo que le ayudaría a tomar sus propias decisiones en los próximos meses. No podía permitir que Voldemort alcanzara de nuevo todo su poder, como antes. Que comenzaran de nuevo aquellos asesinatos que quitaban de su camino a cualquiera que se pudiera oponer.

No quería que los Weasley, o sus amigos sufrieran un destino parecido al suyo. Ni siquiera aquellos que no conocía, porque Voldemort era problema para todos, no solo para aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Y sabía qué tenía que hacer. Bueno, casi.

_Terminar de destruir los Horrcruxes de Voldemort. _

Además de cumplir la profecía de una u otra manera. Le gustara a los demás, o no.

_-¿Cierto Galleta?-_

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron como si nada para todos. El hecho de que la orden del Fénix actual hubiera vuelto a Grimauld Place para descansar, antes del inicio del ciclo escolar en Hogwarts había sido una buena idea. Se habían despreocupado de sus identidades, de conocerse, de hablar como normalmente lo hacían porque al fin y al cabo solo eran ellos. Dumbledore se había quedado en Hogwarts con aquellos que venían del pasado, necesitaba hacer ciertos planes con ellos pues para todos era obvio que no se irían de vuelta a donde pertenecían por lo pronto.

Los muchachos aprovecharon su tiempo libre en la noble casa de los Black para poder platicar de cosas que no habían podido en presencia de los demás. Como lo eran sus preocupaciones, sus planes y demás. Habían evitado hacerlo frente a los señores Weasley, a Sirius y por supuesto el resto de la orden, no era que fueran a comprender mucho. No podían.

Sin embargo ahí estaban, los tres, habían logrado llegar a los 17 años. Parados frente al paso a la estación 9 ¾ admirándola con cierta nostalgia, esa era la última vez que la cruzarían como estudiantes. Ese era su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería –_Si lograban sobrevivirlo_- habían pensado los tres, pero habían guardado sus pensamientos por medio a que los adultos los miraran feo.

Harry miró a su alrededor, los muggles, lo que algún día había sido su realidad, iban de un lado a otro sin preocupación. Apurados para lograr llegar a un tren o saliendo de ellos para llegar a distintos destinos. Familias iban y venían, padres e hijos. Tíos, abuelos… todos ciegos ante la situación que amenazaba a todos por igual pero que ellos no entendían ni lograrían comprender. ¿Hubiera sido mejor que continuara ignorante de su verdadero pasado? ¿Seguir siendo el sobrino muggle de los Dursley?

Sintió un pequeño empujón en su pierna y bajó la vista solo un poco, su padrino en forma animaga lo empujaba suavemente con su hocico intentando animarlo a continuar su camino y pasar el andén. Galleta se acomodó mejor en sus brazos. El gato no se le había despegado desde que lo había encontrado en su cumpleaños.

Su padrino tenía razón, Galleta era muy leal y siempre procuraba estar a su lado. Harry lo tomó con gran alivio, el tener a alguien que te podía escuchar sin regañarte o hacer comentario alguno. Solo escuchar y hacer compañía cuando era necesario. Estar ahí, era lo importante. Aunque también había comprobado lo mimado que estaba el animal aún con el paso de los años. Había sobrevivido solo y sin embargo tenía ciertas mañas que Sirius recordaba y que hacían a Harry sonreír. Como dormir mucho o comer en cantidades extraordinarias, -generalmente galletas-. Esa escena de Harry dándole galletas a Galleta, era lo que podía hacer sonreír a Sirius y a Remus a diario, a pesar de los oscura y deprimente que fuera la situación.

Tan diferentes que eran las cosas ahora…

Al llegar al otro lado del andén no solo había una cantidad extraordinaria de aurores y personal del ministerio resguardando el lugar. Harry pudo ver de incógnitos a los del pasado, a sus padres y los demás disfrazados por un hechizo de glamour a fin de no llamar mucho la atención, al ser personas que deberían estar muertas, era algo de necesidad. Su padre tenía el cabello más oscuro y sus ojos eran azules, su madre en cambio, tenía el cabello rizado y café claro con ojos color avellana. Ambos vigilaban intensamente cada movimiento del lugar.

-Nombre-

Había cinco aurores poco después de atravesar la barrera del andén, pidiendo los nombres de cada uno de los estudiantes que entraban y revisando todo lo que llevaban en sus baúles. Podía parecer una seguridad exagerada pero en esos tiempos nada estaba de más.

-Ronald Weasley- contestó el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado de su carrito mientras los hombres lo observaban como si pudieran ver a través de su piel. Uno de ellos le dio la vuelta completa antes de aceptar que era él.

-Hermione Granger- se adelantó la castaña empujando un poco su carrito para que los hombres comenzaran rápido con su inspección. Dos de ellos susurraban algunas cosas que hicieron que Harry prestara más atención a lo que trataban de disimular.

-Una sangre-sucia- alcanzó a escuchar de uno de los hombres, el ojiverde sabía que aunque Hermione aparentaba que no le tomaba importancia a esa cruel etiqueta, en el fondo la lastimaba. Él conocía perfectamente ese tipo de situaciones.

Avanzó dejando su carrito detrás, llegando a lado de su amiga.

-¿Ya viste en las manos de qué idiotas estamos?- le susurró a la castaña lo que la hizo sonreír –Estoy seguro de que Neville ha aturdido a más mortífagos que estos sujetos-

Ron y Ginny junto con sus padres esperaban impacientes del otro lado de la barrera, pensando en qué detenía tanto a Harry y a Hermione, incluso Neville y su abuela –que ya habían pasado- como parte de la orden y por cuenta propia, se encontraban pendientes de ellos.

Por fin los dos hombres dejaron pasar a Hermione quien se fue despacio con la intención de esperar a su amigo, algo que no les gustó a los hombres que resguardaban el lugar. Uno alto y de cabello corto y rizado levantó su varita para empujar con ella a la castaña:

-Camina sangre-sucia- advirtió peligrosamente, _eso ya era mucho_. Incluso para Harry.

Antes siquiera de que los hombres le pidieran su nombre al Gryffindor, él levantó su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo que la varita del auror que molestaba a su amiga volara varios metros lejos. No se hicieron esperar las reacciones de los demás aurores que de inmediato apuntaron sus varitas a la amenaza. Todos en el andén se dieron cuenta del movimiento, la orden se empezó a movilizar rápidamente al igual que los maestros de Hogwarts que vigilaban la transición de los alumnos.

Harry sintió la varita de uno de los aurores por debajo de su barbilla y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-Solo miren… Harry Potter, _el-niño-que-vivó_- El hombre se encontraba enojado, clavó un poco su varita y el ojiverde solo levantó su mano para alejarla -¿Te crees muy valiente, no?- bramó el auror –No es lo que se dice de ti en el Profeta-

-¡No tienen derecho a hacer nada de esto!- les gritó Hermione a unos metros. El auror que había perdido su varita a causa de Harry la empujó para que no interviniera pero al no estar bien parada cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Todos los ojos de las familias volaron a ese pequeño pedazo. Ron se escabulló por debajo de la barrera de aurores y atacó al hombre que tiró a su amiga.

Harry de nuevo levantó su varita. Todo comenzó a pasar más rápido de lo que creían. Los tres Gryffindor se defendían de los aurores que se atrevían a ejercer mal su posición.

-¡Ilusos!- gritó el que lideraba al grupo de inspección y atacó al que tenía más cerca por la espalda.

Sirius en su forma animaga brincó hacia el hombre mostrando sus filosos colmillos cuando vio a su ahijado en el suelo, tratando de sacudirse el hechizo y quitarse lo aturdido.

-¡Es suficiente!- gritó una voz entre la multitud. Ron y Hermione bajaron sus varitas al igual que todos los Gryffindor de los años superiores que estaban en el andén, además de algunos Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Kingsley salió de entre el tumulto de gente con una expresión furiosa en su rostro, seguido por Moody y Tonks que no tenían tampoco una mirada amigable. La última pasó su brazo por los hombros de Hermione.

-¿Qué es esto?- comentó enojado el jefe de aurores -¡Se supone que están aquí para ayudar!- las personas alrededor se quedaron calladas, estaban descontentas con la actuación de los hombres del ministerio y ahí estaba su revancha -¡¿Atacar estudiantes?-

-Ellos comenzaron- argumentó el que llevaba el control de los nombres, Kingsley lanzó su mirada más venenosa, no creyendo ni por un segundo eso.

-Llamaron a Hermione sangre-sucia y luego la empujaron- argumentó Harry mientras se ponía de pié ayudado por Ron, el auror se giró hacia ellos dos con la varita en ristre.

-¡Baja esa varita!- ordenó el jefe de aurores interponiéndose entre los dos jóvenes y el mago -¡Los quiero de vuelta en el ministerio, recogiendo sus cosas!- les advirtió a los tres hombres que habían comenzado con todo el alboroto. Kingsley observó las miradas que intercambió el trío dorado, Hermione agradeciéndole a Harry y a Ron, el primero de ellos con una leve sonrisa que desapareció ante las miradas de todo el público.

Lo comprendía, después de todas las cosas que se habían dicho de él en el periódico.

Cuando los aurores estaban a punto de irse, se escucharon los gritos de victoria de los Gryffindor y de unos especialmente que el moreno identificó como miembros del E.D. Además de los susurros de las personas que apoyaban la decisión que había tomado. La verdad, desde hace tiempo quería deshacerse de cierto personal inservible en su departamento. Solo había buscado la menor falla, y qué mejor motivo que ése.

-Es una vergüenza que tres muchachos de 17 años les quitaran sus varitas, caballeros- sentenció Kingsley lo más alto que pudo, las risas de los alumnos y sus alaridos de burla no se hicieron esperar. Claro que un punto a favor del jefe de aurores era esos tres Gryffindor no eran los más comunes jóvenes magos de Hogwarts.

La gente de empezó a dispersar de nuevo cuando todo acabó, otros aurores tomaron el lugar de los recién despedidos.

-¿Les hicieron daño?- le preguntó el hombre al trío una vez que estuvo más cerca de los tres.

-¿Los muchachos a los aurores o los aurores a ellos?- intervino Tonks con una sonrisa orgullosa –Ustedes no parecen necesitar la academia de aurores, chicos- alabó

-¿Potter?- preguntó Moody al verlo tan serio, el ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-Todo bien- contestó, Sirius volvió a su lado meneando la cola, todavía enfurecido por lo ocurrido.

-Señor- llamó un auror que se acercó suavemente para no causar alboroto, Kingsley se giró para atenderlo -¿El perro puede pasar?- preguntó señalando a Padfoot, Harry le pasó la mano por la cabeza antes de que su padrino decidiera cobrárselas con ese pobre hombre.

-Es un perro guardián- aclaró el jefe de aurores –Es del profesor Dumbledore- añadió para que no quedara duda. El auror se retiró entendiendo, o por lo menos creyendo la mentira que habían ideado en ese momento.

Las cosas continuaron su curso hasta que los muchachos estaban dentro del tren, al igual que algunos maestros de Hogwarts, aurores y miembros de la orden del fénix que en ese momento iban disfrazados con el pretexto de padres voluntarios para la protección del castillo. Los pasillos del expreso incluso estaban llenos de aurores, esa seguridad parecía impenetrable. Pero Harry conocía la manera de actuar de Voldemort y eso no sería más que un pequeño inconveniente en su camino para lograr lo que quería.

* * *

**_ Y el temido final de capítulo ha llegado! Den gracias a todo santo o deidad presente de que no maté a nadie en este capítulo -con las ganas que traigo...- !OKITA SOUJI! ¿Por qué moriste? Los dibujantes sufrirán mi venganza buhahahaha!_**

**_Ok, respecto al fic. Como dije, no tenía inspiración así que de nada serviría forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero. Pero de haber sabido que no actualizaría dos meses desde septiembre, les hubiera deseado un feliz Halloween -Por cierto, Feliz Halloween- ¿Será mejor ir deseándoles feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo? jajajajaja no me miren así, era solo una idea._**

**_Yo..yo... yo... no puedo esperar a llegar a cierta parte del fic -llámese en dos capítulos más- donde todo mi odio y recentimiento contra los caricaturistas que mataron a mi personaje anime favorito, se convertirá en fechorías para mis fics de HP._**

**_No pueden decir que en todo este tiempo no actualicé... que no haya sido de HP es otra cosa. Y eso que mi maestra malvada me retó a no actualizar por seis meses.. mmmm tentador._**

**_Como sea! !anypotter está de vuelta! !Hambrienta de comentarios y de votos en la poll que está en su profile desde hace como 3 meses! jajaja._**

**_I´m BACK!_**

**_anypotter._**


	21. Un Lugar Seguro

_Bueno, una muy rápida actualización para mis lectores. Que dejaron review o no. Un paso más cerca del nivel que mi linda maestra me exige. No me culpen por el final, lo escribí en 10 minutos bajo influencias malignas._

**...Un Lugar Seguro...**

Hogwarts. La gran escuela de Magia y Hechicería siempre sería igual y la vez tan misteriosa. Éste era el último año que cruzarían sus puertas al entrar, -porque nadie podía asegurar que salieran por las mismas- no por su propio pié. No con la situación que envolvía al mundo.

Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron dentro, la orden se retiró por completo, dejando solamente a los aurores que vigilarían durante todo el año. El trío vio como uno a uno, aquellos del pasado se retiraban con largas miradas al gran comedor. Seguramente pensando en lo vivo que lo recordaban, y como ahora hasta el entusiasmo de los estudiantes parecía verse opacado por lo que pasaba.

No era para menos, pero era importante. Una escuela como esa, llena de jóvenes magos, sería la única arma contra Voldemort, aunque les costara admitirlo. Todos aquellos que estaban sentados, aprendiendo apenas a usar la magia, eran la clave para triunfar o ser derrotados completamente. Y Dumbledore se los dijo:

-_Este año, el reto no serán los exámenes…ni los partidos de Quidditch. El reto que todos ustedes tienen, es sobrevivir un año más. Y convertirse en grandes magos, fuertes y sagaces que puedan defender lo que más quieren-_

Quizás ese había sido el discurso más atemorizante que había dado el director en los últimos años, o eso pensaban algunos. Aquellos más jóvenes temían por sus vidas. Eran principiantes, no sabían mucho ¿Y se tenían que defender? Claro, era el deber de cada uno, pero seguían pensando que no tenían la edad, el valor y la experiencia para ello. No tenían la fuerza para poder hacerlo, aún.

Y cada día desde el día del banquete de bienvenida, despertaban y asistían a sus clases con ese mismo pensamiento. El ser más fuertes, el aprender lo necesario para poder defenderse si la situación lo requería.

Algunos días sentían que las barreras de Hogwarts solo eran una frágil burbuja que de un momento a otro podía reventar. Que con el toque del que no debía ser nombrado, podían desaparecer, dejándolos a merced de sus despiadados seguidores.

Todos y cada uno de los maestros se los advirtieron en sus clases correspondientes. Esto había dejado de ser un juego, para desgracia de todos. Y la única manera de ganar era estando juntos. Ser valientes. Pero el valor flaquea ante las nubes negras que se ciernen sobre sus futuros, matando día a día las esperanzas de que el ambiente mejore. De que el clima deje de ayudar a la tensión que se palpa en el aire. Que por lo menos un día, El Profeta no tenga una sola noticia desagradable sobre desapariciones o muertos.

-_Somos más- _había asegurado el director. Pero eso no significaba que tuvieran el nivel suficiente. Que querían pelear.

Eran demasiado jóvenes.

La situación los requería y todos se encontraban indecisos, buscando un argumento que los ayudara a salir de la mira de todo el mundo. Y la había, había una salvación que se hablaba de boca en boca por todos. Que estaba en ese mismo colegio y que se le había nombrado como _El elegido._

Al paso de los días grises, más miradas se unían a las que ya seguían sus movimientos. En espera, de que hiciera algo.

En espera de que el mundo regresara a ser como antes, libre de tinieblas.

* * *

Creer que las cosas serían diferentes ese año fue un error. Por lo menos diferentes para bien, porque si en algo había cambiado era para hacer las cosas más difíciles. Cuando entró al comedor, acompañado de Ron y Hermione especialmente, las pláticas que se llevaban en susurros cesaron de inmediato y cada par de ojos presentes se posaron en él. No en sus dos mejores amigos, solo en él. Y podía distinguir algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por sus mentes pues no escondían lo que en realidad creían.

La mayoría tenía miedo, no parecían sentirse tan seguros en Hogwarts como en años anteriores. Lo peor de todo podía ser que lo veían a él como un tipo de escudo o de protección, algo que en realidad no era. Los demás, eran una mezcla entre escepticismo y miradas valorativas, como si fueran a ponerlo a prueba. _¿A prueba de qué? ¿Qué les debía demostrar a ellos, al mundo? _Habiendo pasado por tanto y todavía ser mirado de esa forma. Ellos no sabían, nadie se acercaba a la verdadera verdad, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione. Aquello que pasaba por su mente era algo sumamente privado y que nadie podría entender, porque nadie estaba en su lugar. Aún así las miradas acusatorias de otros no lo dejarían de seguir, aquellos que creían a estas alturas en las falsas palabras del profeta, que lo culpaban de que esta nueva era de sombras no hubiera terminado ya. Solo faltaba que reunieran firmas para capturarlo y entregarlo a Voldemort. Si les daba unas semanas más, quizás ese sería el titular.

Pero ninguno lo entendería.

Ese día no era su preferido de todos los de Hogwarts. Sentía algo extraño en el ambiente y no le daba buena espina -_¿Por qué tenía que ser un 30 de Octubre?- _¿Acaso no había otra fecha? Mañana sería 31 y aquellos magos del pasado, escondidos en algún lugar del mapa, no sabían lo que significaba y lo que todo el mundo recordaría. Lo que lo golpearía a él más fuerte que nunca.

Ron y Hermione parecían estar al tanto de lo que significaba el próximo día, más no habían hecho comentario alguno. Ambos sabían que Harry no lo hablaría a menos de que fuera de vida o muerte e incluso así, sería muy difícil.

Esa cena en el comedor de Hogwarts, había sido una de las más duras de todo el año.

El silencio reinaba, las miradas traspasaban y los pensamientos parecían unirse en un solo coro:

"_Harry Potter, mañana es el día en el que murieron tus padres y tú sobreviviste, ¿Qué esperas para hacer algo? ¿Qué esperas para detener estos acontecimientos que no traen nada bueno a las familias del mundo mágico? ¿Qué esperas para cumplir con tu destino?..."_

Y nadie hacía nada en protesta a eso, aunque todos lo supieran.

* * *

**31 de Octubre **

De nada serviría mentir y decir que había sido una estupenda noche de sueño. No. El mundo de nuevo se estaba poniendo en su contra –como siempre- y a partir de que el reloj marcó las doce, su sueño corrió espantado por el inicio temprano de un mal día y de la llegada de recuerdos, voces y memorias nada agradables. Resignado solo se mantuvo inmóvil en su cama, observando a sus compañeros dormir y a la vez no. Sus ojos apuntando en una dirección y su mente en el infinito, en un mar de nostalgia.

Galleta había saltado sobre su cama y se había acurrucado a su lado, pero incluso el gato terminó siendo vencido por el sueño y la única forma en la que lo estaba acompañando, era en presencia.

Las horas en las que ya se consideraba normal estar despierto, se dirigió al baño, tomando un juego de ropa limpio. Aunque trató de tardar lo más que pudo, el simple silencio que lo envolvía en el lugar lo obligó a salir, para poder callar sus pensamientos con las quejas o ronquidos de sus compañeros. Algo más que pudiera escuchar que no fuera su propia mente acusatoria.

Ron se talló los ojos con pereza cuando sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba por el hombro. Al principio trató de alejar al que osaba interrumpir su sueño, pero la voz de su mejor amigo lo hizo girarse.

-Vamos Ron, se hará tarde-

A pesar de saber que era Harry, no sonaba a él. No había sido rudo para despertarlo o tenía algún tinte de broma en su voz. Para nada. Tenía el presentimiento de que el ojiverde ni siquiera notaba que su voz lo estaba traicionando, sonando vacía y distante. El pelirrojo no tuvo que buscar mucho en su mente para encontrar la causa de eso, cuando el número 31 flotó a su mente, terminó de despertarse en menos de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida, ni siquiera aquél día que entraría a Hogwarts. Se giró sobre su costado y le sonrió a su amigo en una muestra de apoyo. Harry al parecer quiso devolver el gesto pero su sonrisa ni siquiera pudo comenzar cuando una sombra atravesó sus ojos, antes de desaparecer rápidamente y que él se retirara.

El Weasley se sentó en la cama rápidamente como si hubiera habido una araña, esperaba no haber sido un poco brusco pero la distancia de su amigo lo estaba preocupando. Necesitaría a Hermione en esto, sería un día infernal. Buscaba sus zapatos para poder ir al baño, cuando notó que su amigo ya estaba vestido.

-¿Ya estás listo?- preguntó bobamente y no se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonó hasta después. Harry sentando en su cama, dio un leve asentimiento, pero el pelirrojo esperaba otra explicación.

-Me levanté temprano- contestó como si nada, restándole toda la importancia del mundo y por obvias razones, Ron no se tragó ese cuento. Podía ver en Harry el cansancio de una noche en vela, pero últimamente habían pasado tantas cosas, que siempre parecía estar cansado. Aún así, sabía que el ojiverde no había dormido.

Debía unírsele lo más pronto posible. Tomó algo de ropa y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Me esperarás, Harry?- Sonaba más a una orden que a una pregunta, porque quería que su amigo se quedara ahí y no tuviera tiempo de irse a vagar o entrara solo al comedor en esas circunstancias. Esperó unos minutos antes de que Harry volviera a asentir. No, ese sin duda no era Harry.

Hermione se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal, sintiéndose nerviosa. ¿Cómo podría olvidar qué día era hoy? Ella nunca lo pasaría por alto pues era muy importante para Harry. Los necesitaría a Ron y a ella para atravesar el día. Aunque cuando los dos Gryffindor bajaron del dormitorio de los hombres, un simple gesto de Ron bastó para decirle que las cosas no habían empezado bien.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- interrumpió ella con una sonrisa, tratando de animar un poco el lúgubre ambiente. Ron respondió igual de animado, por el bien de todos.

-¡Claro, hasta la pregunta ofende!-

El ojiverde dio un pequeño asentimiento y se adelantó a los dos. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa por sus intentos, que había vuelto a desaparecer rápidamente. Debía controlar esa actitud taciturna que había adquirido, no quería arrastrarlos con él en el camino.

* * *

El comedor de Hogwarts lucía radiante por ser una celebración tan importante para todos los magos. A pesar de que la verdadera decoración festiva se ponía hasta en la cena, las mesas lucían la deliciosa comida que los elfos habían preparado especialmente para ese día. Los alumnos iban y venían, las pláticas eran más libres que las de la noche anterior y un poco de la tensión del inicio del año se había dispersado al fin.

-Buenos días, chicos- saludó Neville al llegar a la mesa de los leones. Hermione y Ron asintieron levemente con una sonrisa, pero el Potter no pareció siquiera haberlo notado hasta después. Salió de algún tipo de trance, sacudiendo la cabeza y devolvió el saludo.

-Buenos días, Neville- intentó sonreír de nuevo.

Ahora Neville era la tercera persona que notaba el cambio que ese día había traído en Harry. Se sentó frente al trío, con una mueca preocupada. Hermione le empezó a hacer señas para que quitara ese gesto.

Fueron llegando al paso de los minutos más y más leones o jóvenes magos de otras casas, en el caso de Luna. Que Ron y Hermione se encargaban de alejar lo más disimuladamente posible, cuando estos notaban la ausencia mental de Harry. Intentaban saludarlo o bromear con él, pero al no lograrlo se alejaban a continuar su día.

No era que todo ese movimiento fuera pasado por alto por los miembros del profesorado. Minerva McGonagall tenía especial preocupación por sus leones, la actitud de Harry parecía estar teniendo efecto en los demás aunque él no lo notara. Teniendo en cuenta el año difícil que había tenido, no esperaba menos. Pero el joven Potter debía estar muy confundido respecto a su futuro, como para mostrar lo que en realidad pasaba por su mente.

Remus por su parte, se sentía mal por esa escena. Era muy difícil para él y para Sirius llevar esa situación, siendo ellos adultos un poco más experimentados y habiendo vivido tantas cosas. Pero en ese punto recordaba que Harry no era un muchacho que no entendiera lo que pasaba a su alrededor y por lo tanto se podía encontrar en las mismas circunstancias, aunque no del todo similares. Sirius también lo había notado, hubiera sido extraño del animago pasar por alto algo tan importante, sobre todo cuando no le quitaba de encima su canina vista a su ahijado. Deseaba tanto volver a su forma humana y acompañarlo todo el día, no dejarlo ni un solo segundo solo.

* * *

Las clases del día transcurrieron a un paso que la mayoría podía considerar normal. Horas largas y ocupadas aprendiendo lo que sus profesores querían. Pero algunos de ellos, los adultos que estaban al tanto de la difícil situación que atravesaban, se veían distraídos de sus usuales labores. Aunque no tenían un lazo directo con los eventos que se recordaban ese día, se sentían en parte responsables.

Por decirlo así, eran parte del complot del silencio, donde todos dejarían que las cosas regresaran a su cauce en cuanto se pudiera. Y eso los hacía culpables.

Cuando tenían en sus manos la posibilidad de cambiar ese 31 de Octubre, para que solo fuera recordado como una fiesta, estaban dejando que para el próximo año las cosas siguieran igual. Era algo difícil de ignorar. Pero lo que algunos tenían más en mente no era futuro, no. Era un muchacho de ojos esmeralda que se había tratado de enfocar lo más que podía en su trabajo para no pensar en las cosas que los demás creían que pensaba, y que tenían la razón. Harry había puesto un empeño muy grande en cada una de las cosas que realizó a lo largo del día, sorprendiendo a más de uno.

No sabían si considerarlo algo, o muy bueno, o muy malo.

Severus Snape se encontraba en un gran dilema a la hora de pensarlo.

El famoso _niño-que-vivió _se encontraba aparentemente más tranquilo que de costumbre en esa fecha. Había limitado su charla con sus compañeros y las únicas veces donde se atrevía a decir algo era cuando buscaba apoyo de Granger. Podía acostumbrarse a una actitud así todos los días en su clase, pero ahora que sabía de dónde venía eso, solo lo hacía sentirse más culpable.

En toda la escuela, aparte de la rata, él era uno de los que ayudaron a que ese día fuera lo que se recordaba. Él inició –por así decirlo- todo, cuando sus antiguos hábitos de rencor y maldad lo llevaron a decir algo que no sabía su significado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se preguntaba si Lily sería capaz de perdonarlo por algo así, se lo preguntaba todos los días. Y ahora que literalmente podría hacerlo, era impedido por la culpa y por Dumbledore.

El solo hecho de pensar en ese viejo hombre le daba dolor de cabeza. Podía ser el mago más dotado e inteligente del mundo en esos momentos, pero para cosas tan sencillas como una decisión, él ponía todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Pros y contras. Nunca dejaba nada al azar y sus planes estaban hechos desde hacía varios años atrás. Albus era el que hacía todo más difícil, porque él y la orden ya se hubieran ido por el camino fácil sin importar nada. Porque eso era lo que haría cualquiera ¿O no?

¿Cuántos magos en el mundo desaprovecharían una oportunidad como esa? Dudaba que alguno lo hiciera, y menos que uno tan joven como lo era el muchacho Potter, dejara ir tan valiosa oportunidad.

Y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo…

Al parecer, tantos años a lado del director lo estaban haciendo –de algún modo- calculador. Aunque cualquiera tendría que pensar dos veces si Voldemort estaba detrás de tu cabeza, y eso no restaba el hecho de que Harry era un adolescente, y uno muy maduro para su edad.

¿Cualidad o perdición?

* * *

La noche cubrió el cielo una vez más con su velo oscuro. La luna ese día brillaba esplendorosamente, sin ninguna nube que osara ocultar su hermosa figura. El viento se mecía entre los árboles con más fuerza de la usual. Era la noche de Halloween.

La cena era algarabía, en su mayoría. Aquellos ignorantes que pasaban por alto hechos históricos o que simplemente no eran de su incumbencia, celebraban con sus amigos y grandes sonrisas. Sin embargo había otros pocos que parecían haber sido contagiados por la seriedad del momento.

Empezando por la respetuosa mesa de Gryffindor. Quizás ni ellos sabían el por qué, pero lo que atinaban a hacer era mostrar respeto ese día, por uno de sus miembros. Algunos recordaban que no siempre había sido así, llevaban seis años de conocerse, pero tampoco conocían el motivo real y aún así lo respetaban. Pero la ausencia –aunque fuera mental- de uno de sus miembros más sobresalientes, era algo que se esparcía al paso de los segundos, la siempre alegre y llena de júbilo mea de los leones, era rodeaba por un aura de tensión y silencio.

-_Diablos… Harry- _pensaba Sirius desde la mesa de maestros. Aún en su forma canina emitía gemidos lastimeros que hacían que Remus lo regañara a cada rato. Pero no podía evitarlo, el sufrimiento de su ahijado, era también el suyo.

* * *

Sabía que había fallado estrepitosamente en sus intentos de esconder lo que en realidad pensaba y lo que sentía. Pero había resultado completamente imposible ahora que conocía mejor la situación. Sabía quiénes eran sus padres. Sabía cómo eran, la vida que llevaban y la gran amistada que Sirius y Remus habían mantenido con ellos. Las historias no eran lo mismo que a vivirlo, y todos ellos eran una gran familia.

Aparte de saber lo que estaba dejando ir, hacía una pequeña aproximación a lo que su padrino había sentido aquella noche que lo encontró en la oscuridad de su hogar. La traición de Peter, a quien trataban como a un hermano. Y los injustos 12 años en Azkaban, pagando un crimen no cometido mientras el culpable vivía una vida placentera con una bondadosa familia. El vivir tras los barrotes de una celda, siendo acusado de la muerte de tus dos mejores amigos, por haberlos delatado ante Voldemort.

-_Sirius nunca lo haría… nunca- _eso lo tenía más que claro y no necesitaban decírselo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Eran muchas cosas malas en tan poco tiempo.

Otro leve temblor ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Al final del día ya estaba sucumbiendo a sus pensamientos? Las palmas de sus manos comenzaron a sudar un poco sobre la mesa, eso ya estaba fuera de los límites normales. Y eso que _sus_ límites ya eran bastante diferentes.

Las tenues velas que alumbraban el comedor fueron extinguidas por una ráfaga de viento helado. Luego las antorchas las siguieron una a una. Hasta que el lugar quedó en casi la total penumbra, pero aún así todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para reaccionar o hacer comentario alguno. Por lo menos hasta que las copas de vidrio comenzaron a cristalizarse debido al frío y comenzaron a agrietarse. Algunas explotaron, dando bienvenida a lo peor.

Las puertas del comedor se azotaron y cerraron completamente por sí solas. Los escudos de alrededor de la escuela vibraron pero ya era muy tarde, habían caído. Y en medio del aterrorizado comedor lleno de jóvenes magos, detrás de una cortina de tinieblas negras, apareció una figura viperina que solo tuvo ojos para mirar a la mesa de maestros, donde muchos ahogaron un grito de sorpresa _y terror. _

Detrás de Lord Voldemort había aparecido su séquito de mortífagos, cuyas caras demostraban el más puro deseo de causar dolor y desgracias.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron a ocurrir esas cosas, Albus Dumbledore supo que algo malo se acercaba. Después de todo, casi tres meses de inactividad del mago oscuro era demasiado. Esos trucos tenían su nombre por todos lados, y cuando su mirada se conectó con la de Harry, las dudas se disiparon.

El joven tampoco lo vio venir, pero sabía exactamente lo que era. Con un leve movimiento metió la mano a su túnica, buscando su varita.

Pero entonces había aparecido Voldemort, y su cabeza gritaba por ayuda en todas las formas posibles. Tenerlo tan cerca siempre había sido un impedimento a la hora de enfrentarlo. Sentía que las ideas se nublaban al igual que su capacidad de pensar y de supervivencia. _Eso era malo._

A pesar de que el peligro estaba a la vista de todos, nadie hizo ningún movimiento.

El mago oscuro miró admiró con su malvada sonrisa, el gran efecto que había provocado. Miró un poco de reojo a la mesa de Gryffindor, la mirada esmeralda fiera como siempre se mostró sorprendida, mas no aterrorizada. _Les daría algo de lo que pudieran temer._

-¿Interrumpimos la celebración?- siseó malévolamente, dando un rápido vistazo a todo el comedor. Tenía la atención de todos, y la mayoría temía a su varita. _¿Quién no?_

La mesa de profesores volvió primero de la sorpresa inicial y se pararon en sus lugares cuidadosamente, varitas en ristre, preparados para lo que venía. Lord Voldemort no se aparecía en medio del gran comedor –de casualidad un 31 de Octubre- solo a saludar. De hecho ya muchos pensaban en la forma de sacar a los alumnos de lo que sería el fuego cruzado.

-Nadie tiene la cortesía de contestar- comentó falsamente decepcionado. Los mortífagos que lo rodeaban sonrieron. –Yo pensaba mostrar mi respeto…- el brillo de la maldad en sus ojos se intensificó mientras acariciaba su varita entre sus huesudos dedos -con fuegos artificiales-

Y de inmediato hechizos volaron detrás de Voldemort en todas direcciones. No eran para asesinar a alguien –_todavía- _pero sí para causar el desastre y revuelo que se estaba dando.

Explosiones en las paredes, chorros de fuego, rayos multicolores causaron que el movimiento regresara a los impactados alumnos que comenzaron a correr dentro del limitado espacio. Esta vez, los colores y nombres de las casas quedaron olvidados, no para un bien mayor. Los jóvenes magos se estaban enfrentando por primera vez a lo que sería una batalla real, y a pesar de las enseñanzas de sus maestros y las reglas básicas que les habían hecho aprender, nada era igual a ponerlas en práctica.

Los más grandes estaban mejor controlados, pero los más jóvenes buscaban protegerse a sí mismos sin importar mucho lo demás. Amigos, conocidos. El ardiente calor y los escombros volando por todas partes hacían que la integridad individual fuera la mayor prioridad del momento. Sin importar por encima de quién se pasaba.

En definitiva esas no eran las enseñanzas del colegio, pero…

Voldemort rió deleitado por la escena. Sus mortífagos aterrorizando a todos los estudiantes era un buen comienzo, solo que no duró mucho hasta que los profesores del colegio decidieron intervenir, esfumando la mayor parte de su diversión, pero no la más importante.

Ellos tenían órdenes, y era matar a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

* * *

Después de la lluvia multicolor, Harry solo se sintió empujado en todas direcciones y a la vez en ninguna. Estudiantes pasaban a su lado con velocidad, empujando a los que se encontraban cerca, y por consecuencia aquellos más pequeños –de edad y estatura- se veían en desventaja a la hora de ponerse a salvo.

Sabía que se escuchaban gritos, explosiones. Lo estaba viendo. Pero su sentido se encontraba bloqueado, completamente concentrado en el desastre frente a él. Hogwarts nunca había cedido a las desgracias, el castillo y sus alumnos. Mas ahora se estaban desmoronando juntos, ambos.

_Era su culpa… ¿Cierto?_

Un fuerte empujón que lo tomó completamente desprevenido lo tiró al suelo, haciéndolo un blanco fácil para los pies de los demás. Tres veces pasaron por encima de su mano derecha, 4 veces se sintió pateado y alguien desconocido había pisado su tobillo. Aún entre el ruido, pudo escuchar como un hueso tronaba, más no sintió nada. Se encontraba perdido en el infinito de su mente.

Momentos después Hermione apareció frente a él y se inclinó, tomándolo del brazo, incitándolo a levantarse. Ron se puso protectoramente frente a los dos para que nadie más se atreviese a pasar lo suficientemente cerca para lastimarlos. El ojiverde veía la boca de su mejor amigo moverse, gritando cosas a los que pasaban sin piedad, lanzando uno que otro hechizo a los mortífagos que estaban cerca, y que ya estaban peleando con los maestros.

_Solo eran ellos, ¿Quiénes habían conservado la calma? Estaban perdidos._

Giró su cabeza admirando el comedor en desastre. La vajilla explotaba, las copas se hacían añicos. Hechizos hacían que las mesas del comedor se fueran reduciendo a astillas poco a poco. Pero entre la trágica escena, pudo ver a un niño de primero de Gryffindor, siendo ayudado a levantarse por una joven de Hufflepuff de un grado mayor.

_¿Entonces sí podían luchar?_

No solo era esa joven. Pudo ver a los miembros del ED, lanzando hechizos que habían aprendido en las lecciones de su 5to año. Haciendo escudos, protegiendo a aquellos que no podían hacerlo. Dando el ejemplo a aquellos que habían olvidado el por qué pertenecían a Hogwarts.

_Pero, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el día que su valor dudaba?_

A pesar de que los mortífagos se encontraban bastante entretenidos en sus duelos personales con los profesores, buscaban la manera de dirigir un hechizo a algún alumno inocente y con la guardia baja. Los miembros del ED hacían lo mismo siempre que podían, atinando a los enmascarados o protegiendo al objetivo.

_¿Por qué ahora que su mente podía concentrarse en todo menos en las palabras correctas? Ese nudo en su garganta que lo había seguido desde la mañana seguía presente. Impidiendo que los hechizos salieran de su boca._

Voldemort se estaban batiendo en un impresionante duelo con Dumbledore, de nuevo. Como el de aquél día en el ministerio, a diferencia de que aquél había sido un poco más privado y en un lugar donde solo había 4 personas a salir lastimadas. No en el comedor de una escuela lleno de atemorizados alumnos que solo estaban haciendo que la situación se complicara más. El director trataba de cuidar cada uno de sus hechizos y los que el mago oscuro le dirigía, pero Voldemort estaba dando total libertad a su malvado repertorio sin remordimiento alguno.

_Es por eso por lo que tenía que luchar._

La onda expansiva formada por un choque de hechizos hizo al menos que 10 alumnos cayeran al suelo aturdidos. La furia en el rostro del pacífico director se intensificó, haciendo al mago cara de serpiente sonreír aún más. Si a eso se le podía llamar una sonrisa.

_Voldemort no se detendría ante nadie._

Los jóvenes se volvieron a levantar un poco inseguros, alejándose lo más que podían. Harry vio a otro niño de primero, un Slytherin.

_Voldemort no respeta límites. _

Este era un juego de dos, y él era muy bueno arruinando los planes del mago tenebroso. Eso le habían dicho, eso creía Voldemort.

-A la puerta- le susurró a Ron y Hermione.

* * *

Draco se levantó del suelo realmente asustado. Él era el hijo de un mortífago, no había nada de nuevo en eso. Él era el _hijo _de uno de los _mejores _mortífagos de Voldemort, tampoco había una novedad. Pero el hecho de que se viera envuelto en medio del ataque del cual no estaba enterado… era una falla muy importante a lo que se consideraría una relación semi-normal de la familia Malfoy.

No les hubiera costado nada decirle que habría un ataque, que no se presentara al comedor para que no quedar envuelto en eso. Y no fuera tocado por las maldiciones que estaban pasando muy cerca de él.

¡¿Qué diablos hacían?

Aún en esas circunstancias, esperaba que la casa de Slytherin no fuera un blanco de los ataques al igual que lo estaban haciendo las demás casas. Entre ellos habían hijos de mortífagos –como su caso- y estaban siendo tan cruelmente atacados como cualquiera ¿No se suponía que estaban del mismo lado? ¿O que por lo menos gozaban del privilegio de la protección?

Al él no le gustaba ser lo que era, la función que había cumplido el año anterior. A pesar de que la desgracia casi acababa con el colegio, nadie había notado que él había tenido que ver. Si acaso lo sospechaban, y más el viejo director, pero nadie había dicho nada y le habían permitido regresar. _Aún sabiendo que era hijo de Lucius Malfoy…_

Podía considerar eso como una debilidad. Albus Dumbledore era tan confiado, o en realidad sabía lo que hacía.

Lo que sí era una verdad era que él no había decidido seguir el camino de su padre, a pesar de lo que muchos creyeran. Como si estuviera destinado para él. Tampoco era un partidario para derrotar a Voldemort. No, eso sería muy tonto si en cualquier momento su padre lo podía entregar como traidor en menos de dos segundos. Lo creía muy capaz de traiciónalo, no muy diferente a lo que estaba pasando ahora.

A lo lejos lo veía a su padre pelear con el licántropo, quien había vuelto a enseñarles DCAO. En ningún momento había volteado a asegurarse que estuviera bien y que no lo hubieran matado ya en el fuego cruzado. No le importaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo él no era tan frío como su padre. Se acercó a una joven de Gryffindor que estaba buscando protección de lo que quedaba de una mesa. Era apenas una niña y estaba muy asustada.

Miró a su alrededor y dio un largo suspiro. Bien, no estaba de lado de los mortífagos. Tampoco se quedaría sentado, viendo.

Le tendió su mano a la niña de Gryffindor.

* * *

Los tres admiraban la puerta, firmemente cerrada. Seguro los mortífagos se habían encargado de eso, pero sí querían salir del medio del campo de batalla, esa era la única salida. Aunque tampoco nadie los podía ayudar, debidos a los duelos que se estaban llevando a cabo; todo quedaba en sus manos. La única preguntar era si tenían el poder suficiente, para lograr abrir las dos grandes puertas.

_Tenían que._

Un rayo pasó por pocos centímetros por encima de sus cabezas, estrellándose justo en la puerta. Observaron como astillas volaron del lugar del impacto. Un plan no muy seguro se comenzó a formar en sus cabezas.

Harry y Hermione se miraron de manera cómplice con una leve sonrisa. Ron creyó entender lo que significaba.

-¿Vamos a derribar las puertas?- preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo, se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa cuando sus dos amigos comenzaron a juntar a los miembros del ED, y hacer un hechizo conjunto.

Se empezaron a formar. Los de menor estatura en frente y los más altos detrás, así todos podrían atinar limpiamente al objetivo. Pero nuevas maldiciones que les pasaban demasiado cerca hacía que perdieran la formación una y otra vez. Ellos eran los mayores, del último grado de Hogwarts. Pero alumnos que pudieran hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte, también se incluía al grupo.

Estaban listos, pero había algo importante a tratar. Harry detuvo a Ron y Hermione tomándolos del antebrazo.

-No podemos dejar que solo salgan y corran por todo el castillo sin motivo- la castaña ya lo habían pensado, pero no tenía la solución a ese problema. Ron en cambio empezaba a considerar las posibilidades.

-¿Hay que permanecer juntos?- preguntó. Los otros dos asintieron.

-Eso sería lo mejor- apoyó Hermione –Pero ¿En dónde? No podemos simplemente encerrarnos en una sala común, esperando que alguien gane-

Ron apoyó eso.

-Además, encontrar la manera de mandar un mensaje a la orden- urgió el pelirrojo que miró sobre su hombro –Esto se está poniendo feo-

Harry lo sabía, no necesitaba que ellos estuvieran planteando de nuevo el problema, solo que…

-La sala de Menesteres- susurró sorprendido de que no se le hubiera ocurrido antes. Sus dos amigos lo miraron pensando -¡Eso es!- les aseguró Harry –Ahí no nos encontrarán a menos de que busquen primero por todo el castillo y podremos pensar en algo mejor después-

Sonaba bien para la situación. Todos reasumieron posiciones y levantaron sus varitas en dirección a la puerta, esperando la señal de Harry.

El pelinegro miró sobre su hombro. Sirius y Remus peleaban con mortífagos, el primero había vuelto a su forma humana desde que todo había empezado y hasta ahora se había acordado de eso. Como si el hombre hubiera sentido la mirada esmeralda sobre él, miró en dirección de su ahijado y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Estaba poniendo esa responsabilidad en sus manos.

-¡Ahora!- gritó.

De inmediato siguió un abanico de hechizos multicolores dirigidos a la puerta. Solo medio segundo después vino la gran explosión del impacto, todos se protegieron lanzando sus brazos por encima de sus cabezas y agachándose.

Con el sonido, Voldemort giró con enorme furia para ver lo que habían logrado. Las puertas del comedor no habían sido tiradas pero ahora estaban abiertas por el gran daño que les habían causado. Gruñó y ordenó a sus mortífagos ir tras todos ellos. Pero de inmediato su caminos fue obstruido por el personal de Hogwarts, que con sonrisas de orgullo reasumieron sus duelos.

* * *

Al principio todos quisieron correr en cualquier dirección, pero el ED formó una barrera que no dejó que nadie pasara hasta que los escucharan. Harry salió de entre la multitud y apuntó a Neville y a Ginny.

-Deben seguirlos a ellos- ordenó. Nadie podía quedarse solo y ser presa fácil para los mortífagos o Voldemort.

Pero aún así hubo rostros de inconformidad que se negaban a obedecer esa orden.

-¿Por qué?- alguien había preguntado.

Entonces los prefectos de las 4 casas también salieron de la multitud y se plantaron frente a aterrorizado grupo de estudiantes. Con la voz y la mirada firme, el prefecto de Hufflepuff habló primero:

-Es una orden, para todos los de Hufflepuff-

Los alumnos de la casa correspondiente salieron de entre los demás, Neville y Ginny comenzaron a caminar frente a ellos para guiarlos.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor no dijeron nada. Ron miró a todos los leones y meneó la cabeza indicándoles que era obvio que ellos también tendrían que seguir las órdenes dadas. Nadie protestó, por lo menos no verbalmente. Poco después siguieron los de Ravenclaw, la primera en poner el ejemplo sin necesidad de palabras fue Luna, que en cuanto los leones habían salido, ella de inmediato los siguió. Los demás de su casa, uno a uno la siguieron en silencio.

Dejando al final a los de Slytherin.

El trío se había quedado esperando que los restantes se movieran, pero se veían inseguros y temerosos. Con una palabra, Harry le dijo a Ron y Hermione que se fueran para apoyar a los demás. El ED también se había retirado. El ojiverde volvió su vista a la casa de las serpientes, no comprendiendo por completo sus motivos.

-También deben seguirlos- afirmó. Pero nadie se movió, solo se miraron entre sí sin decir nada. El Gryffindor se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo haríamos, Potter?- Malfoy salió del grupo, con una mano en el hombro de un joven mago de Slytherin el cual se veía asustado. Pero la pregunta de Draco no era un reto o algo sarcástico. En verdad era lo que quería decir.

-Porque todos somos alumnos en Hogwarts- contestó el ojiverde de inmediato. –Todos somos magos, todos somos iguales- aseguró.

Una joven de primer grado, contradijo temerosa –Pero nosotros somos de Slytherin- varios susurros se esparcieron dándole la razón. En realidad creían que no tenían motivo para ir con los demás, no eran parecidos a las otras 3 casas.

-¿Y eso que significa?- cuestionó Harry -¿Que son seguidores de Voldemort? ¿Qué no pueden salir heridos en esta batalla?- señaló al comedor –Que sean de Slytherin no significa que estén de lado de Voldemort ¿O sí?- de nuevo se miraron entre sí –O ya estuvieran peleando allá dentro y jamás se hubieran envuelto en ese enfrentamiento-

Draco suspiró frustrado, eso era verdad.

-Son de Slytherin, eso no detuvo a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos a la hora de atacar- extendió su brazo indicando el camino a seguir. Un poco de la inseguridad desapareció de los ojos de las serpientes a medida que se atrevían a avanzar uno a uno, hasta que todos continuaron como un grupo.

* * *

Harry se quedó atrás, asegurándose de que nadie se hubiera quedado dentro del comedor por algún motivo. Pero se topó con la figura de otro joven mago de Slytherin, que estaba atrapado en una esquina, con ambas rodillas contra su pecho y la cabeza entre los brazos. Sintió que otro hechizo le pasaba demasiado cerca, pero aún así se adentró de nuevo a la zona de batalla para llegar al joven.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- le urgió una vez que llegó al lado del Slytherin que se encontraba demasiado asustado para moverse. Harry lo reconoció como otro primer año de la casa de las serpientes.

Ese no era el lugar para discutir. Sin mucho remordimiento tomó de ambos brazos al joven de cabellos castaños y lo puso de pié, de inmediato lo comenzó a jalar a través de lugar, lo más rápido posible.

-Potter- el siseo lo detuvo en seco, más no se giró. Su cicatriz comenzó a cosquillear, algo no estaba del todo bien. ¿No se suponía que Dumbledore estaba peleando contra Voldemort? Miró por el rabillo del ojo al director, inconsciente sobre los escalones que subían de nivel la mesa de maestros. No pudo formular palabra alguna, cuando su atención fue recapturada por el mago tenebroso.

Varita en ristre, sonrisa malvada, dos palabras:

-¡Avada Kedavra!- el destello verde dirigiéndose hacia él.

Sintió que el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, luego el suelo contra su costado. Su mano entrelazada con la del joven de Slytherin perdió fuerza, mientras los bordes de su visión se oscurecían. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar, trató de asegurarse de que quien lo acompañaba estuviera bien. Intentó apretar su mano para llamar su atención, pero la cabeza del joven cayó de lado sin fuerza, con dos ojos sin luz y aterrados que lo miraban.

Después de que alguien gritó su nombre, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_Podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de finales. Agradezcan a la técnica enseñada por mi maestra, todo el crédito para ella. Yo solo soy su pupila, ella es la verdadera maestra del mal._

_Parte 1 de los capítulos siniestros del 31 de Octubre en What if. _

_P.d.1. maestra, espero que esto amerite que se me devuelva mi daga._

_P.d.2. Próximo capítulo siniestro -lo más rápido posible- en honor a todas aquellas almas en pena que dejen review._

_anypotter_


	22. El Derrumbe

**La verdad no estoy apenada, porque no estuve ausente de la escritura de fics n.n solo del fandom de HP. Lo que si me apena es la larga espera :D Pero tengo un capítulo muy lindo aquí abajo que les gustará n.n lo prometo. **_

* * *

_

_Sintió que el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo, luego el suelo contra su costado. Su mano entrelazada con la del joven de Slytherin perdió fuerza, mientras los bordes de su visión se oscurecían. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar, trató de asegurarse de que quien lo acompañaba estuviera bien. Intentó apretar su mano para llamar su atención, pero la cabeza del joven cayó de lado sin fuerza, con dos ojos sin luz y aterrados que lo miraban._

_Después de que alguien gritó su nombre, todo se volvió negro._

**...El Derrumbe...**

El último golpe de Voldemort había logrado noquearlo, pero se había distraído al ver un alumno restante en el comedor, escondido entre los escombros de una de las mesas, sin ninguna intención de irse pronto. Ya todos se habían ido gracias a Merlín, sabría que ahora estarían a salvo y él podría pelear contra Voldemort en total libertad, sin necesidad de cuidar los efectos de su ataque.

Pero la distracción aumentó cuando Harry entró al comedor, esquivando rayos que buscaban el momento justo para darle. Después de eso no supo nada.

Todos los presentes en el comedor, desviaron sus miradas ante la rotunda caída de Albus Dumbledore. La sorpresa no cabía en ellos mientras veían el cuerpo inmóvil del hombre, tendido sobre los escalones. Los duelos se habían detenido por completo.

-Potter-

El siniestro siseo de inmediato los sacó de sus pensamientos, y giraron sus cabezas lo más rápido que pudieron –parecía una eternidad- todo pasando en cámara lenta. Y ninguno llegó a tiempo para detener el funesto hechizo.

-Avada kedavra-

Solo dos palabras que sellaron el final de esa escena, y el principio de una peor.

* * *

Sirius observó aterrado como el cuerpo de su ahijado golpeó el suelo con poca gracia, después de eso ningún movimiento visible. El corazón se le detuvo al instante a pesar de seguir vivo, no mucho tenía sentido ahora. Voldemort de nuevo le había arrancado algo valioso, pero ésta vez, era enteramente su culpa. Sin embargo no dejaría las cosas así. A pesar de la rabia y el coraje que acumulaba, no era la hora de dejar que las lágrimas corrieran libres sin remedio alguno. No, primero debía acabar con la causa de todas sus desgracias, sin importar el costo.

Voldemort alardeaba. Los mortífagos vitoreaban. El niño que vivió, había sido derrotado. Pero eso no significaba que Harry fuera el único con una varita en el gran comedor que podía lanzar hechizos. Apretó en su mano la delgada pieza mortal y la apuntó.

-No tan rápido-

El Black sintió el cálido aliento susurrante en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que alguien enterraba una varita en medio de su espalda. Aún con la túnica podía sentirlo pero el coraje impedía que las palabras salieran correctamente.

-Bella…-

-Eres una vergüenza para la familia Black- habló ella tan rápido que el animago apenas había entendido. La mortífaga tiró de su cabello hacia atrás, haciendo que la varita resbalara de su mano por el inoportuno movimiento. -¿Cómo te atreves a levantar tu varita, contra el señor tenebroso? ¡EH!- al final su voz había subido tanto de nivel que Sirius cerró los ojos por su chillona voz, rebotando en sus oídos.

Maldijo entre dientes. Eso no lo tenía planeado. Pero…

_Harry._

Levantó su brazo y lo dejó caer con suma rapidez, atinando con su codo en el estómago de su odiada prima que gritó al instante de dolor. Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, los duelos comenzaron de nuevo con furia renovada del personal de Hogwarts. El animago rápidamente recogió su varita y la apuntó a Bellatrix que trataba de encontrar la suya en algún lugar del suelo.

Se miraron solo por cuestión de tres segundos, antes de que el Black hiciera lo que debía haber hecho aquella noche del ministerio.

El segundo destello color muerte en la noche, un sonido sordo ante el impacto de otro cuerpo.

Los duelos no se detuvieron esta vez, no por completo. Solo unos cuantos retuvieron el aire sorprendidos –para bien o mal- antes de continuar- y así fue.

Sirius Black contemplaba los ojos vacíos de quien algún día había sido su prima. Prefirió desviar la vista con total repugnancia, ellos nunca tuvieron nada en común. Debía continuar, _por Harry._

Justo se giraba para asesinar a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, pero no contaba con la figura que se encontraba a escaso metro de distancia, que lo miraba por ese par de rendijas que tenía por ojos. Dos pequeños ojos rojos, que parecían brillar con más maldad de la posible, de la normal, de los límites. La tenue línea de la boca era una furiosa raya que temblaba con la misma furia de la mirada, mientras el mago viperino miraba desde el cuerpo sin vida de su más fiel servidora, hacia el hombre que la había asesinado.

No necesitó mencionar hechizo alguno para que el Black saliera volando varios metros en el aire hasta chocar de cara contra una de las paredes del comedor, cayendo al suelo con una nariz sangrante y un labio partido. Con la manga de la túnica, Sirius limpió el líquido rojo carmesí que corría por el borde de la línea de su boca. Saboreó el gusto metálico mientras se levantaba.

Con su temblorosa mano se atrevió a apuntar de nuevo, pero los cristales del comedor estallaron con un potente grito de poder y furia. Luego volvieron a flotar por encima de las cabezas de los presentes, en espera de la señal.

-No tan rápido, Tom-

Dumbledore había vuelto a ponerse de pié con una mirada más decidida que antes. Observó a Sirius y el sufrimiento en su rostro, pero no un dolor físico, no algo que no se pudiera curar con tratamiento. El brillo distante en sus ojos…

_Harry._

El cuerpo de su alumno tendido a un lado de otro joven. Completamente inmóviles.

-¡Muere!- Sirius ondeó ferozmente su varita, Voldemort respondió en el acto.

-¡SIRIUS, NO!- la advertencia de Remus había llegado tarde.

Cristales se hicieron añicos en contacto con el duro suelo del comedor. Pequeños pedazos saltaron en todas direcciones. Todos cubrieron sus cabezas como acto mecánico, hasta que los tintineos dejaron de escucharse.

Una burbuja tenue azul, cubría por encima a la mayor parte de los presentes sin distinción de bando. Los cuerpos de dos jóvenes magos también habían quedado protegidos, pero…

-¡SIRIUS!-

Remus se abrió paso entre los escombros, saltando con una agilidad propia de un hombre lobo. Pronto llegó a un lado del animago, que no retiraba su vista del mago tenebroso que sonreía abiertamente.

Sintió como las fuerzas del hombre a su lado comenzaron a flaquear, pero él no se rendía. Manteniendo su reto visual a Voldemort. Un reflejo llamó su atención.

Sobre el hombro del Black, había un gran cristal enterrado verticalmente debajo de su hombro, al frente. Un río tinto se abría camino entre la ropa del hombre hasta llegar a su tobillo y comenzar a hacer un charco en el suelo. El brazo derecho del animago temblaba levemente mientras seguía luchando por mantenerse en pie, a pesar de su mortal palidez.

-Si…Sirius-

Gotas de sudor frío se formaban en la frente del convicto.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-

Voldemort quería terminar con eso, él simplemente no podía permitirlo. Se lanzó en el mismo momento frente al merodeador, cerrando los ojos, esperando.

El frío lo reclamó de inmediato.

-¡REMUS!- y frente a él se desvaneció otro motivo. Quedando tendido en un charco de su propia sangre. -¿Re…Remus?-

Ese era el día en que Lord Voldemort, había conjurado ese hechizo tres veces, en el pasado. Una sonrisa malvada se esparció en su sádico rostro mientras pensaba en honrar la tradición.

-¡Avada Kedavra!-

Y había llegado a su fin, el grupo de los merodeadores.

* * *

¿Qué era eso? ¿Cuándo había pasado?

Que alguien señalara el momento específico en que la situación se había salido de su control, y que en menos de 15 minutos, había 4 cuerpos en el suelo, completamente su responsabilidad. Voldemort riendo malignamente en señal de victoria, una victoria que no era una realidad mientras la orden siguiera en pié, dispuestos a luchar.

Dumbledore observó con incredulidad los cuerpos rendidos en el suelo. Lo rápido que había pasado para que se saliera de su control.

Como todo había empezado con un día de sentimientos encontrados y ahora terminaba en esto. _No, algo debía estar mal. Las cosas no podían suceder solo así. _Su orden no podía estar cayendo uno a uno, sus maestros, sus alumnos.

Sirius se sentó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para poner en orden sus pensamientos rápidamente. Dentro de lo que sabía, en su opinión, él estaba muerto. Había visto el destello verde atinar a Remus primero, y luego a él. Pero no comprendía por qué diablos ahora estaba sentado en el comedor, como si nada. Los magos seguían enfrascados en sus duelos, no lo notaban.

¿Acaso era un fantasma?

_Ouch. _Pero podía sentir un dolor en su hombro, donde se había clavado aquél cristal. _¿No se suponía que los muertos no sienten nada? _Levantó su mano poniéndola en su adolorida extremidad. Pudo sentir su túnica empapada de sangre, y poco a poco se abrió camino en sus ropas para ver la herida. Sostuvo la respiración por unos segundos al no encontrar nada.

Ahora sí estaba asustado.

Sintió que a su lado, Remus también se incorporó sentándose en el suelo. Ambos se vieron por unos segundos y la misma pregunta de Sirius estaba escrita en los ojos del licántropo.

¿No se suponía que estaban muertos?

La maldición imperdonable los había tocado. No había otro final más que la muerte.

_Harry…_

Muerto o no, el animago se levantó y corrió entre los restos de las mesas para llegar a su ahijado. Sintió que Remus lo siguió de inmediato pero no le prestó la más mínima atención una vez que estaba a un lado del joven. Se tiró de rodillas a su lado, con un gran nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba comprobar si su temor era cierto.

Harry había sido golpeado por la maldición asesina, otro 31 de Octubre.

Estiró su mano temblorosa para tocar la mejilla de su ahijado. Su propia mano ensangrentada dejó una marca en la pálida mejilla de Harry, pero no lo detuvo.

-¿Harry?- susurró, con todas sus esperanzas puestas en que el muchacho pudiera despertar y mirarlo con sus curiosos ojos esmeraldas. Daría todo lo que fuera porque no hubiera pasado nada, porque desde un principio Harry no se tuviera que haber envuelto en esto.

La situación lo estaba haciendo pensar, que debía haber contado a Lily y a James de su trágico futuro cuando aún podía. No ahora que no tenía idea de qué hacer con el gran nudo en su estómago que se apretaba más y más de manera dolorosa.

Podía escuchar su nombre pero no quería abrir los ojos si había fallado en su misión. En la responsabilidad que había tenido con el joven niño que había sido tocado por la maldición asesina. Voldemort esta vez había fallado por algunos centímetros y su víctima había sido otra. Cuando cayó al suelo, siendo arrastrado por el joven de Slytherin, no opuso resistencia o trató de levantarse después. Estaba cansado de tener que levantarse una y otra vez. Quería que por lo menos una vez en su vida, lo dejaran hacer lo que quisiera.

Y lo que quería esta vez, era no seguir luchando.

Exhausto era una palabra que se quedaba corta. Sentía que aunque quisiera su cuerpo no le respondería, toda su mente se veía nublada por una gruesa nube de tinieblas.

Había escuchado que alguien había gritado el nombre de su padrino, luego el de Remus, pero aún así no pudo moverse. No tenía la suficiente voluntad para hacerlo.

Su nombre se seguía repitiendo, alguien lo llamaba, pero él prefería ignorarlos a todos. Si la batalla continuaría donde se había quedado, era una pérdida de tiempo. Se encontraba inusualmente pesimista debido al hecho de que de nuevo alguien había muerto en su lugar. _Siempre había alguien. _Quizás si él nunca hubiera intentado sacar al joven de Slytherin, nunca hubiera muerto. Quizás en medio de esa feroz batalla, hubiera sobrevivido perfectamente sin su ayuda.

Pero él había tratado, y al final había fallado.

Era deprimente, todo empezaba de nuevo.

Algo húmedo acarició su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que su nombre continuó escuchándose con más claridad. Realmente no quería volver a la realidad y continuar donde se había quedado, esta vez no quería. Pero quien lo llamaba era persistente.

_Necesariamente tenía que regresar ¿No? Había una maldita profecía que todavía lo ligaba a la aterradora realidad._

Abrió levemente sus ojos, enfocándose primero en figuras borrosas y luego en caras reconocidas. Pudo distinguir a Sirius y a Remus, como los dos hombres dejaban que una sonrisa tonta se esparciera en sus rostros. Él solo los miró, no quería decir nada.

La preocupación se hizo evidente en los dos hombres cuando Harry solo los continuó mirando. La tristeza se hizo más presente en el caso de Sirius, al ver la mirada vacía de su ahijado.

-¿Harry?-

¿Por qué todos insistían en esa tonta pregunta? Decir su nombre, además del _"¿Estás bien?" _dibujado en sus rostros. ¿Qué parte de todo esto podía estar bien? ¿Qué parte de poder tener lo que siempre has querido pero no poder hacerlo, está bien? ¿Qué parte de querer darte por vencido tan solo una vez está bien?

No había nada bueno en la situación. Los gritos de batalla de los duelos seguían resonando en el comedor, los potentes hechizos de Voldemort y el director hacían la habitación vibrar. La noche terminaría en un fiasco –no es que ahora no lo fuera- pero lo resentirían cuando acabara.

-¿Harry, me escuchas?-

Quería decirle a Sirius y a Remus que lo dejaran en paz, que quería tirar todo por la ventana y olvidarse del mundo, vivir una vez su vida. Sin embargo quien lo había llamado ahora no era su padrino, o su antiguo profesor. Ninguno de ellos había abierto la boca y ambos se miraban un poco sorprendidos.

Se dio cuenta del motivo cuando unos mechones rojizos cubrieron su vista y un par de ojos esmeralda iguales a los suyos lo miraban preocupadamente.

-Mamá…-

Estaba cansado de cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente, pero era su forma de ser. A pesar de que no tuviera energías, o no quisiera, el simple hecho de ver a sus padres a su lado le daba un poco de fuerza para seguir adelante. El no permitirse dudar de lo que tenía que hacer, porque lo hacía por ellos.

Uno de los motivos era que debía proteger costara lo que costara su secreto. Ese que empezaba con la muerte de ambos y que continuaba con aquella maldita profecía. No podía dejar que se enteraran que tenían pocos días de vida de donde venían, que morirían protegiéndolo. Y si llegaban a enterarse, no quería que vieran a su propio hijo desperdiciando el sacrificio que habían hecho.

La mujer pelirroja lo ayudó a sentarse, sosteniéndolo de ambos hombres. Entonces todos los sonidos del comedor regresaron completamente con todo su volumen.

-¡Han llegado refuerzos!-

-¡Llamen a los demás!

La antigua orden del fénix de una manera u otra se había enterado de lo que acontecía en el castillo y obviamente no lo dejaría pasar. Con permiso o no de Dumbledore se habían aparecido, dispuestos a ayudar.

-Vamos, Harry-

El ojiverde se dejó levantar del suelo por su padre, ambos lo miraban y se veían preocupados. Él no quería eso, no quería que se preocuparan. No quería que estuvieran ahí, sometiéndose al peligro que solo era de aquellos que pertenecían a ese tiempo.

_No quería que nada les pasara, no quería verlos morir._

Y su mente a cambio le gritaba que era hipócrita y cobarde. ¿Qué más daba si las cosas seguirían igual una vez que regresaran al pasado?

* * *

Ella lo arrastraba por la mayoría del camino. Había tratado de resistirse, les había pedido –rogado- que se fueran, que este no era su lugar, pero todos se habían negado. Reconocía que él habría hecho lo mismo, pero no quería arriesgarse ahora. Sirius y Remus habían insistido en que su madre lo pusiera a salvo, incluso su padre los había dejado ir solos. Los mortífagos y Voldemort no les habían prestado atención.

Y mientras andaba por los corredores del castillo, no podía evitar pensar que algo podría salir muy mal. Aunque podía ser más la costumbre de que estas cosas le pasaran a él.

-Yo puedo ir…solo- intentó de nuevo tratando de zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja, pero ella mantuvo su mano y su paso firme. –No deberían estar aquí-

-Eres mi hijo- fue la simple respuesta de Lily que ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo a los ojos para que las palabras tuvieran suficiente impacto. Sin que ella lo supiera, las palabras realmente _habían _tenido el impacto necesario.

Suspiró algo derrotado.

-Lily Potter, ¿Corriendo para proteger a su hijo _de nuevo_?-

Justo daban la vuelta en la esquina del pasillo cuando la voz al frente los detuvo. Ambos pararon en seco y la pelirrojo levantó su varita lista para defenderse. Harry trató de hacer lo mismo de no ser porque el brazo de su varita era el que su madre no soltaba.

Voldemort los había encontrado. Y había hecho énfasis en –_de nuevo -._

Claro que ese detalle no pasó por alto por la pelirroja, menos cuando lo que quería eran respuestas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con _"de nuevo"_?-

Voldemort sonrió y a Harry no en lo más mínimo. No podía dejar que ella se enterara. _NO._

Sacudió fuertemente su brazo, soltándose del agarre de su madre y apuntando con su propia varita. Los ojos rojos del mago viperino lo siguieron con interés. El mago tenebroso sabía lo que significaba ese pequeño secreto.

Lily en cambio rápidamente y con agilidad volvió a posicionarse frente a su hijo de manera protectora, poniéndolo detrás de ella y con una mano deteniéndolo ahí.

-¿Usando a tu padre de escudo, Potter? Creí que no querías que esto volviera a pasar- continuó con su usual tono siseante, realmente disfrutándolo como un niño que delataría a su hermano. –Creí que la última vez habías aprendido la lección-

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse confundida y temerosa de lo que significaba eso y de la reacción que estaba teniendo en su hijo, quien por todos los medios posibles trataba de salir detrás de ella.

-Déjalo en paz. Tu pelea es conmigo, no metas a Harry en esto- advirtió.

Una sonrisa más placentera se esparció por el rostro del mago oscuro, si acaso a esa mueca se le podía llamar una sonrisa.

-Casi las mismas palabras, puedo escucharlo todo de nuevo- lo que decía obviamente solo era entre Harry y él. –Pidiendo por tu vida-

En otro movimiento de furia, saltó detrás de su madre e impidió que lo detuviera, lanzando el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, esperando que por algún milagro todo se desvaneciera y no se encontrara en esa situación.

-Un hechizo así no puede ganarme, Potter ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó aquella noche?- continuó –Hazte a un lado y observa hasta el final, justo así pasó- Voldemort levantó su varita, apuntando a Lily.

-No te atrevas a tocarla-

James Potter había aparecido de la nada con el aliento entrecortado, quizás de haber corrido todo el camino hasta ahí. Pero eso solo estaba empeorando en opinión del ojiverde. Claro que agradecía la ayuda, pero _¿Merlín por qué él? _

-Bien, bien. Revivamos aquella noche al pié de la letra ¿Les parece?-

La pareja se preparó para lo peor, Harry se _temió _lo peor. Pero todos se prepararon para cualquier hechizo venidero, ambos padres poniéndose en frente de Harry. Y por más que tratara el muchacho de apartarlos, le era imposible. Era como si entre ambos hubiera un imán o estuvieran pegados por alguna fuerza extraña, la cual los mantenía unidos a pesar de todo. Casi podía escuchar esas dos palabras salir de la boca de Voldemort, aunque el mago tenebroso aún no empezara. Casi podía ver la luz verde impactando…

_-¡Lily, toma a Harry vete!-_

_-¡James!-_

_-¡Avada Kedavra!-_

_-Harry, no llores cielo. Mami está aquí, por favor no llores-_

_-Creíste que podrías escapar…-_

_-¡No, a mi hijo no! ¡No le hagas daño, mátame a mí!-_

_-Hazte a un lado y perdonaré tu vida-_

_-¡No!-_

_-¡Avada kedavra!-_

-¡NOO!-

-¡Harry!- ambos padres gritaron al ver a su hijo salir de entre ellos con la varita en alto, su respiración entre cortada y temblando ligeramente.

-Potter, un acto tan valiente como tonto- siseó Voldemort bajando la guardia un poco. –Qué tristeza que la última vez no pudiste ni siquiera balbucear una palabra en tu defensa-

_¿La última vez? _Y la frase se volvía a repetir para cansancio de Lily y James, además de miedo por parte de Harry.

-Es irrespetuoso de un hijo guardar secretos a sus padres- continuó la figura viperina, tanteando el terreno y la tensión que se formaba en su joven némesis al paso de las palabras. –Deberías contarles, cómo lograron que su hijo sea lo que es ahora-

A pesar de estar en un duelo donde nunca se atreverían a distraerse, ambos adultos se giraron al más joven que se negaba a verlos a la cara, pero su vista sí estaba clava en Voldemort. Podían sentir que era algo muy importante, algo que se había ocultado desde el principio y que ahora estaba a punto de saberlo. Pero ¿Qué podía ser para poner a su hijo así?

Era demasiado tentador, cortar a Voldemort y quedarse sin saber, o dejarlo seguir hablando. Harry parecía al colapso de un ataque de nervios.

-No… digas una sola palabra- advirtió Harry aunque su voz lo traicionara despiadadamente -¡No lo hagas!-

Aunque a estas alturas sabía que su secreto estaba a segundos de ser descubierto.

Voldemort sabía que tenía que continuar.

-Harry James Potter, hijo de Lily y James Potter…-

-¡No!-

-Hijo de padres magos, criado por muggles. Un indefenso niño sin amor que está destinado a derrotar al Mago Tenebroso más grande de _todos _los tiempos…-

_-¿Sin amor?- _el susurro sorprendido de Lily fue escuchado perfectamente. Voldemort sonrió.

-El niño que una y otra vez se ha encargado de arruinar mis planes y escapar por poco-

-_¿Qué planes?- _James miraba como su hijo estaba a punto de lanzar alguna maldición asesina, o desaparecer.

-¡Basta!-

-El famoso _niño-que-vivió. _"El elegido" ¡Harry James Potter, el único ser que ha sido capaz de recibir una maldición asesinar y vivir para contarlo!- exclamó Voldemort con total maldad.

El color de los rostros de los Potter se drenó completamente. _¿Ma…maldición?_

-El único sobreviviente de aquella noche del 31 de Octubre de 1981, cuando James y Lily Potter murieron protegiéndolo, y Lord Voldemort había… _¿Desaparecido? _Si, así se dijo-

Y todos los secretos, máscaras, fachadas. Todo se vino abajo al mismo tiempo que Harry dejaba caer su varita, sintiéndose un completo inútil por haber dejado que Voldemort llegara tan lejos y descubriera eso. Ni por un instante intentó girar a sus padres, tratar de desmentir lo que el mago tenebroso había dicho. Su reacción hasta el momento no lo dejaría siquiera decir una palabra, sin mencionar que quizás ellos a estas alturas ya estaban uniendo piezas.

Cuando el viperino mago mencionó la _muerte _de ambos, escuchó un grito ahogado de su madre y un: "_Por Merlín…" _cortesía de su padre.

-Ahora, puedo matarlos a todos- siseó entretenido el Mago tenebroso, tomándolos completamente por sorpresa.

-No lo harás, Tom-

_Dumbledore…_

Por primera vez desde hacía un tiempo, Harry deseó que el viejo director de Hogwarts no se apareciera. _¿De qué servía ahora? Tarde, ¡Tarde! ¡TARDE!. No había llegado a tiempo y ahora no había nada que arreglar. _Solo se aparecía para posponer por algunos días, semanas más la muerte del elegido. Por lo menos hasta que pudiera cumplir la profecía… entonces, ya nada importaría.

Le daría más días para sufrir, para evitar a sus próximamente _muertos _padres. Porque no se atrevería a mirarlos, no por la vergüenza interior que sentía. No quería ver sus rostros con un sentimiento de traición escrito en ellos.

_¿Qué hijo es tan malo como para no salvar de la muerte a sus padres? ¿Qué hijo podría agradecer el sacrificio de ellos, mandándolos a la tumba de su pasado? ¿Qué hijo se quedaría mirando sin hacer nada, sin advertirles?_

Él.

-Harry- estuvo a punto de brincar del contacto inesperado que lo sacó de sus turbios pensamientos, pero el agarre de Sirius se aferró más alrededor de él.

_¿Cómo lo verían ahora sus padres? ¿Preferirían entregar al pequeño Harry del pasado a Voldemort? Sería mucho más fácil que el muriera, ellos siempre podían tener más hijos._

Voldemort miró como toda la orden del Fénix llegaba, malas noticias para su bando. Significaba que habían sido sometidos. Sin embargo este ataque desde un principio había sido para infundir más miedo, para revivir la tradición del día. Pero, salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Mientras la orden se comía entre sí por tantos secretos que ahora saldrían a flote, él podría planear tranquilamente su próximo e último movimiento.

-Tus errores te llevaron a la perdición, viejo- siseó antes de desaparecer en una nube oscura.

Por primera vez, la tensión no desapareció cuando la amenaza se había marchado. Todo lo contrario.

_No merezco el apellido Potter._

En el estado de todos, logró zafarse de Sirius y correr antes de que nadie hiciera un intento de alcanzarlo –si es que alguno lo intentaría-

Su mundo se estaba derrumbando y sabía que al correr no encontraría la salida, pero sí un silencio muy necesario para aceptar las consecuencias y sufrirlo solo.

* * *

_Definitivamente, quizás... corto. :D_

_¿Dramático? CLARO! Secreto revelado n.n las consecuencias en el próximo capítulo._

_¿Por qué no murieron los merodeadores o Harry? Si les respondo no hay trama! Así que, deben esperar el próximo capi, wuju!_

_Ahora, si no quieren que me desaparezca por unos meses más... tendrán que pedírmelo n.n soy todo oídos. Solo no me pidan que me lance de un acantilado o ¿Quién sube el próximo capítulo?_

_Ya saben la rutina, ustedes dejan review, me hacen tan contenta que escribo como loca y subo :D_

_anypotter_


	23. Por las buenas, o las malas

_**Holaa! -no tengo cara, de verdad!- es una lástima que no me haya encontrado capaz de actualizar (HP) por tanto tiempo, porque creo que han notado que sí he actualizado otras cosas. Se podría decir que tengo dos fuertes razones: 1.-Me he distraído con otros fandoms y 2.-Mmm, creo que lo mismo que la primera razón. n.n" Lamento en serio tener detenido todo este fandom, y las 3 ¿o 4? Historias de HP que tengo, pero la verdad me encuentro más tranquila expandiendo mi imaginación a otros fandoms, y simplemente no me puedo contener a la hora de publicar fanfics. Creo que es mejor dejar que lo que venga a mi cabeza fluya, a dejarlo encerrado y que se haga un bloqueo mucho peor. **_

_**Creo que he encontrado la solución para que mis actualizaciones de HP sean más frecuentes, y creo sinceramente que la única forma es acortando la longitud de mis capítulos. He hecho el experimento en otro fandoms y fue muy productivo. Además de recordar que en mi primer fic, actualizaba 2 o 3 veces por semana, debido a que mis capítulos eran cortos, de entre 1000 y 2000 palabras. Claro que si la situación lo amerita, serán mas largos. Hacerlos cortos no significa que la "calidad" que ponga en ellos disminuirá, pero al menos creo que fluirá más rápido cada una de mis historias. Lamento si esto les causa algún desagrado.**_

_**Sin más ni más, los dejo leyendo :D Gracias por su enorme paciencia.**_

* * *

**...Por las buenas, o las Malas...**

Alcanzó la torre de astronomía antes de saber que alguien iba tras de él. La verdad no le importaba mucho en ese momento si alguien se presentaba o no, si alguien quería hacer su buena acción del día y decirle que todo estaba bien. Aún cuando obviamente todo se había girado hacia ellos en un mal momento.

El aire fresco de la torre le ayudó a calmar muchas cosas, entre ellas la ansiedad que sentía de tirarse así mismo. Claro que no era un cobarde, pero se veía tan tentador el terminar con una vida de problemas ahí mismo. Además de no enfrentar las posibles repercusiones de lo que hoy había pasado.

-Harry...-

Diablos, no le habían dado ni siquiera 5 minutos ¿Verdad?

No hizo movimiento alguno para darle la razón a Sirius, de que sabía que estaba ahí. No quería ver a nadie. Hablar, contar su tragedia.

Y su padrino lo sabía perfectamente, por eso no hizo más comentarios a parte de mencionar su nombre y acercarse.

Ambos se recargaron en la baranda, mirando hacia abajo, el bosque, el cielo, o nada. Dejando que el fresco viento azotara sus caras por varios, varios minutos. No era necesario utilizar palabras para arruinar el pacífico momento.

Aún así Harry sentía las mejillas entumecidas, y sus manos sobre el barandal también se estaban quedando tiezas. Al mirar sus manos mientras flexionaba un poco sus dedos, no pudo evitar notar la sangre que manchaba toda la ropa de su padrino, empezando por el hombro.

¿Está herido? ¿Y no lo había notado?

¿Por qué todos eran tan testarudos e incistían en solo ver por él? Su padrino también era humano, estaba herido y estaba sangrando. ¿Acaso no era digno de atención?

Claro... como solo importaba que el elegido no muriera.

Odiaba que las personas a su alrededor pasaran por alto su propio bienestar, preocupándose por él. No lo había pedido, no lo quería.

-Sirius, ¿Tienes una herida en el hombro?- cuestionó un poco frío. Era más un tono de reproche hacia el animago que desinterés.

El hombre salió de sus profundos pensamientos al escuchar a Harry hablar, pero dio un pequeño brinco al "acordarse" de ese pequeño detalle. ¿No era tiempo para que ya se hubiera desangrado hasta la muerte?

Su mirada gris se encontró con la verde esmeralda, al no poder dar un respuesta. Claro que se sentía cansado, y un poco adolorido, pero esa parte de su cuerpo no se sentía diferente a lo demás. Con cuidado llevó su otra mano al lugar, empezando a remover poco a poco su ropa. Mientras lo hacía vio como Harry se encogía haciendo algo parecido a una mueca de dolor, aunque él no sentía nada.

Finalmente bajó el hombro de su camisa.

-Sirius...-

-!Hey, se supone que aquí había una herida!- reclamó el animago, antes de corregirse -Bueno, no es que la quiera, pero se supone que ahí debería de estar-

Harry rodó los ojos y respiró profundo, volviéndose de nuevo al barandal. Ahora necesitaba que su cerebro se congelara o entumeciera, lo que fuera más rápido. Escuchó a Sirius suspirar detrás de él.

-No quiero que te enfermes- habló el animago, haciendo notar su preocupación. Pero sin embargo Harry sonrió amargamente al contestar.

-Tengo peores problemas por el momento- comentó -Además, no creo que Voldemort o Dumbledore se atrevería a dejarme morir por un problema en la garganta-

Cuando su ahijado comenzaba a hablar de esa manera, además de frustrar a Sirius, lo hacía enojar.

-Tal vez ellos no van a dejar que te mueras por algo así, pero yo no permitiré que siquiera llegues a eso-

-No es necesario-

-Si lo és-

-Debes cuidarte a tí mismo-

-!Me preocupo por tí igualmente!-

-!No deberías!-

De nuevo se estaban mirando, una tensión que no debería de existir se estaba formando entre ellos de nuevo.

-Creí que habías dejado claro ese punto- continuó Sirius con completa seriedad.

-Me niego-

-No me dejas otra opción, Harry-

* * *

La orden estaba reunida en el comedor, mientras los maestros habían ido en busca de todos los estudiantes. No sabían dónde estaban metidos y la única persona que lo sabía no se los iba a decir. Bueno, esa persona también había optado por esconderse. Dejando a los pobres miembros del staff a ciegas, buscando en el enorme lugar.

Alguien sugirió usar el mapa del merodeador, pero Remus se hizo el que no sabía quién lo tenía. Nada bueno saldría de decirlo.

-No debieron de haber venido- regañó Dumbledore a los viajeros del tiempo. Pero ellos no le tomaron la menos importancia.

-Parecía que en verdad necesitaban ayuda- contraatacó el joven Black, mirando sus uñas. -No es que fueran ganando, usted sabe-

-La orden que les di desde un principio era no salir de Grimauld Place- continuó Dumbledore, perdiendo un poco la calma tan característica de él. -Se expusieron al peligro innecesario...-

Entonces, el viejo director fue interrumpido por una muy molesta voz.

-¿Innecesario?- Las miradas de todos volaron hacia Lily. -¿Llama a la preocupación por mi hijo, innecesaria?- la pelirroja se enderezó todavía con su espalda en la pared, pero una mirada que hacía que nadie se atreviera a contradecirla -Si no hubiéramos venido, no sé qué hubiera sido de MI hijo- regañó -Así que no se atreva a decirme que nuestra ayuda no era necesaria-

James, Sirius y ambos Remus miraron con cierta precaución la mujer. No es que se le viera pocas veces enojada, pero seriamente, esta era una de esas ocasiones. Además de que no se le veía muy seguido discutir con Dumbledore. La mayoría de las veces no podían estar de acuerdo, pero de eso a contradecirlo abiertamente, era otra historia.

-Y no crea que olvidaré lo que dijo Voldemort- advirtió la pelirroja, estrechando la mirada, antes de salir del comedor seguida por su esposo.

Para el viejo mago, fue una sentencia de muerte. Sabía que tenía la obligación de ponerlos completamente al tanto de la situación que vivían, ahora ya no podía retractarse u ocultar la verdad.

En ese aspecto, Voldemort lo había superado y lo había hecho de tal forma que las cosas no terminarían bien, una vez aclarado el asunto por completo.

* * *

Habían podido encontrar el lugar de escondite de todos los alumnos, suspiraron aliviados por eso. Pero al abrirse la entrada a la Sala de Menesteres, sinceramente no esperaban ser atacados por una lluvia de rayos multicolores que los mandaron a volar unos metros más atrás. Ni siquiera lograron ponerse en guardia.

-¿Qué les has estado enseñando, Minerva?- preguntó Frank Longbottom al levantarse, y darle la mano a la bruja.

-Han aprendido por su cuenta- contestó algo indignada la educadora mientras enderezaba su ropa, y dirigía una de sus miradas a los alumnos que se arremolinaban en la entrada.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de a quién habían atacado, retrocedieron dentro de la habitación hasta el punto de no ser vistos.

La subdirectora continuó caminando dentro, y con una rápida mirada valorativa, se dio cuenta de que parecían estar todos. Completos, a salvo. Dejó salir un suspiro aliviado, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, directo a sus torres. Descansen, cámbiense y en unas horas los elfos tendrán algo de comer-

Los alumnos se retiraron, siguiendo a los prefectos de las casas por los caminos que McGonagald les había indicado. Nadie intentó salirse del camino por miedo a toparse con algo que no querían.

Mientras quedaba la sala vacía, una joven de Slytherin se acercó a la jefa de la casa de los leones, preguntando por alguien. Minerva lo recordó como el joven que había estado con Harry en el comedor.

-No se preocupe, Srita. Harris, él ya está de vuelta en la torre-

Con eso, la joven se retiró con una sonrisa ansiosa, esperando ver a su amigo.

Se giró para ver qué tantos alumnos quedaban todavía ahí, para encontrarse con un grupo muy peculiar que hacía dos años se habían hecho llamar el "E.D.", enarcó una ceja en dirección hacia ellos.

-Buen trabajo- les sonrió.

Ellos regresaron el gesto de agradecimiento, pero todavía había algo todavía rondando sus mente y no le costó mucho trabajo a la bruja saber qué era.

-El Sr. Potter está siendo víctima de un discurso por parte de su padrino- aseguró con una sonrisa -Un discurso que pueden sufrir varios de ustedes porque, Sr. Weasley, Srita. Weasley, sus padres no tardan en llegar- ambos palidecieron -No creo que quieran explicar la explosión de la puerta del comedor. Y Srita. Granger, creo que usted también puede quedar envuelta en eso-

La mujer sabía el aprecio que los Weasley tenían por Hermione y Harry, tratándolos igual que a sus propios hijos.

Los últimos que quedaron se fueron retirando.

-Neville... ¿Participaste en lo de la puerta del comedor?- preguntó Frank al ver a su hijo salir. El joven Longbottom apresuró su paso detrás de Ron y Hermione, causando una sonrisa por parte de su padre.

* * *

El dejar el comedor de esa manera no lo tenía planeado, pero el hecho de que Dumbledore quisiera seguir retrasando el momento de que la verdad se supiera por completo, la hacía enojar. Después de todo lo que había visto, escuchado, las piezas que se ensamblaron solas frente a sus ojos. No era posible que quisiera seguir negando las cosas.

Su hijo, su hijo era otra historia.

Todo estaba derrumbándose, pero al mismo tiempo cayendo en su lugar, y Harry estaba en medio de todo ese desastre.

-_¡Sirius, esto no ayuda, NO AYUDA!-_

La pelirroja detuvo su paso furioso, sintiendo que su esposo, ambos Remus y Sirius chocaban tras ella por repentino alto.

-_¡Suéltame… SIRIUS!-_

Los cinco esperaron, hasta que los causantes de dicho escándalo dieron vuelta en la esquina, en una escena tan poco común como irreal. Un animago pasó caminando tranquilamente, con su varita halando de una cuerda invisible que parecía enrollarse en el tobillo derecho del joven mago, que era arrastrado contra su voluntad por todo el suelo de Hogwarts. Incluso cuando intentaba tomarse de una estatua o esquina, era jalado fervientemente por el mago que iba dirigiendo el camino.

Al final, terminó cruzado de brazos mientras permitía que lo jalaran a donde sea que se lo llevara. Resignado, pero sin dejar de reñirle cada 5 segundos. Cuando miró a sus padres y demás observando, trató de concentrarse más en su pelea con Sirius. Siquiera era más entretenido que pensar que sería interrogado.

-¡SIRIUS, devuélveme mi varita!- estrujó contra la cuerda invisible de su pié. El animago continuó su tranquilo paso.

-Harry, sé muy bien todo lo que podrías hacer si te la doy- sonrió levemente encarando al joven mago, mas no dejando de caminar y perderse en los pasillos.

* * *

_Sobre todas las cosas, espero que les haya gustado :D_

_Y espero actualizar al menos en una semana. _

_En serio, en serio, en serio me gustaría saber si siguen vivos... así que... -plagiando con consentimiento de mi maestra- **ESPERO SEÑALES DE VIDA!** Aunque sean de humo :D_

_anypotter corrió aqui._


	24. Encuentros

**Holaa! n.n" algo avergonzada, no del todo de hecho. Simplemente estaba falta de imaginación. Espero y recuerden de lo que trata la historia jajaja, y los dejo disfrutar el capítulo.**

**...Encuentros...**

Prefería que lo que lo rodeaba en este momento fuera un círculo de mortífagos y quien lo dirigiera fuera Voldemort. Si. Sería una muerte un poco más compasiva y con menos sufrimiento del que en realidad le esperaba. _¿Acaso no podía aspirar siquiera a eso? _El mago tenebroso siempre aparecía cuando menos lo necesitaba, así que ahora trataba de aparentar que no quería que estuviera ahí, para que se apareciera. _Lo que sea, _perros de tres cabezas, magos de dos caras, _¡Umbridge! _Tan desesperado estaba que incluso pedía la aparición de esa vieja bruja. _Eso ya era caer bajo. _

Sin embargo, cualquier en su posición incluso pediría cosas peores. Todo menos un círculo hecho de _familia _con su madre liderando esta rebelión. Sus ojos refulgían un brillo mucho más peligroso que el de las pupilas rojizas de Voldemort.

_Todo menos esto…_

-Harry James Potter-

El ojiverde se preguntó por qué todo regaño tenía que empezar con su nombre completo recitado de manera espeluznante. Pero no se puso a pensar mucho en el asunto y con una mirada de apoyo de su padrino _–quien después de lo que había llevado a la boca del lobo, no tenía mucho sentido- _comenzó el temido relato, que sabía arrancaría más de una incrédula expresión del rostro de sus padres.

Después de todo no les puedes contar simplemente lo que pasó el día que murieron, lo que le siguió a ese día. Cómo contra todo lo que ellos habían pensado, había terminado en el lugar menos preferido de ambos, si se hablaba de un _hogar. _O lo más que se le podía parecer a Privet Drive. Sus rostros demostraban más de lo que quisieran decir pues ellos conocían a esas personas, su madre en especial pues Petunia nunca dejaría de ser su hermana.

Por eso desde el principio les había advertido que no hicieran preguntas o comentarios hasta al final, eso si todavía tenían dudas.

Lo primero, como era de esperarse, no se lo tomaron tan bien. Quizás realzó sus ánimos un poco cuando directamente se brincó a la parte donde Hagrid se encargaba de darle la bienvenida al mundo de la magia. Trató de omitir ciertos aspectos de su primer año, pero Remus parecía más enterado de lo que él sospechaba y cuando encontraba hasta el más mínimo momento, era oportuno para interrumpir con lo que él a propósito había olvidado. Incluso Sirius parecía atento a su historia, _el hombre estaba prácticamente ciego en los pequeños rasgos de su vida. _

Como sea, tenía a sus padres, dos Sirius y dos Remus escuchando atentamente. Uno de los últimos mencionados tenía espacios en blanco después de todo.

Les recordó por tercera vez que no podían hacer comentarios o preguntas hasta acabar, ni siquiera moverse y levantarse de sus lugares hasta que terminara por completo. Suficientemente difícil era contarlo para que de inmediato lo abordaran con preguntas que tarde o temprano se responderían por sí misma. Estaba contando todo su primer año, el final… con una mirada les recordó de nuevo su promesa. Aunque fue difícil, lo pudo notar. Cada uno de los adultos tenía su mirada en él, sus expresiones irreconocibles.

Para la mitad de su segundo año, la ausencia de la mención de ciertos miembros del grupo era evidente. De nuevo había empezado con Privet Drive y no hubo más información de su vida fuera del colegio. Podía leer la sospecha en el rostro de los jóvenes merodeadores y su madre, pero estaban cerca de esa verdad. _Solo esperaba que sobrevivieran a la explicación de la Cámara de los Secretos. _¿Sería lo mejor?

Lily hundía más y más sus uñas en las sábanas de la cama donde estaba sentada. Su otra mano se apretaba dolorosamente a la de James que había reprimido queja alguna. Harry no sabía si porque no se daba cuenta o porque ese dolor le era bienvenido. Terminó ese relato como si no hubiera sido nada, como si un basilisco asesino de varios metros de longitud no fuera la gran cosa. _Como si no le hubiera costado trabajo el llegar y sobrevivir ese punto. _

En los ojos de los merodeadores más viejos se había respondido la pregunta del veneno del basilisco que lo había salvado de la serpiente de Voldemort. Una mirada burlona había cruzado el rostro de Sirius: _"¡Ja! Mago decrépito… metió la pata el solo" _pero tan pronto como restregó ese triunfo mentalmente en la cara del Lord, volvió a una más oscura seriedad al saber lo que venía. Harry vio la necesidad de recordar por cuarta vez esa condición impuesta a sus padres. Asintieron rápidamente, apresurándolo a continuar.

Quizás no fue en sí el año más peligroso de todos, pero sí el más confuso y doloroso. Aprender la verdad de esa forma no es algo que él había deseado, tampoco confundirse y ser parte de la gente que había creído en la culpabilidad de su padrino era algo que le había gustado. Mientras avanzaba a través de su tercer año, el rostro de su padre se veía en verdadero conflicto con lo que contaba. _Sirius, Azkaban, 12 años. _**Traición. **Sin la necesidad de llegar al final, podía ver que ellos hacían sus propias conjeturas, después de todo sabían más que él en aquél momento. La necesidad de respuestas era obvia y por eso no se detuvo. _Necesitaban _saber en qué podían confiar.

Los viajeros del pasado respiraron con gran tranquilidad al final. Incluso se miraron unos a otros sin decir una sola palabra. Pero algo de furia y entendimiento comenzaba a surcar los ojos de los hombres. Estaban atanco cabos más allá de lo que Harry quería.

Se apresuró con el cuarto año. No omitió el partido de quidditch porque sabía que entre todo lo malo siempre debía haber algo bueno. Aunque… no terminó como ellos hubieran querido. Su primera experiencia real fuera de Privet Drive, durante el verano y pasaba eso. Su padre omitió palmearse la cara en derrota. _Ellos no sabían lo que venía._ Hasta entonces habían aprendido de los fallidos intentos de Lord Voldemort en terminar con su vida, pero nunca se hubieran imaginado la situación en la que se llevó a cabo su regreso. Empezando por un inocente torneo en el que se vio envuelto y después todo caía en su lugar. _Todo había sido meticulosamente planeado. _Los mencionó a ellos. A ambos. Cuando sostuvo la conexión entre su varita y la de Voldemort. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, pero solo eso. Por unos segundos se habían sentido orgullosos de sí mismo por lograr algo más allá de la muerte. Pero el golpe de realidad era más duro. _Ahora que sabían eso, no estaban muertos. _

5to año. Hubiera querido saltarse este.

En realidad no había nada interesante, o eso se había querido hacer creer. La propaganda que el ministerio tenía en su contra y en la de Dumbledore era una cobardía en opinión de todos, y en opinión de Lily y James una gran lección para el Sr. Ministro, _si tenían la oportunidad de regresar. _Claro que hacer pagar al hombre por cosas que aún no cometía era absurdo, pero con alguien debían sacar su coraje y Peter no estaba en las cercanías. Poco después, Umbridge se sumaba a la lista personal de los Potter. La vieja bruja rosada era más que un gran estorbo en el camino de su hijo, pero no fue nada comparado con la manera en que la actuación de Dumbledore era descrita.

Sirius y Remus preferían no escuchar, ellos sabían el por qué después de todo. Las palabras de Harry los hacía sentirse aún más culpables, incapaces de perdonarse a sí mismos por esa traición después de todo lo que había pasado. Las personas que se suponía debían estar más al pendiente de él, también habían sido las primeras en alejarse.

Los comentarios, como sea, se habían ahorrado mientras Harry continuaba. El E.D. había sacado una sonrisa especial de los merodeadores quienes vieron su gran legado continuar en esta versión problemática de la unión Evans-Potter. Lily se había ahorrado la mirada del infierno en tierra cuando comprendió por qué lo hacían, la desesperación que había entre los alumnos al no saber a qué se enfrentaban, sin el más mínimo conocimiento siquiera de cómo defenderse. Había orgullo en sus ojos verdes.

Hasta que fueron descubiertos y todo se había venido abajo. Dumbledore dejando el colegio, _por segunda vez. _Las plumas de Dolores reinando dentro del castillo sin nadie para detenerlo.

Y luego Sirius.

Harry deseó poderse saltar esa parte muy seriamente. Mientras más describía el ministerio era más difícil continuar. Su garganta amenazaba con cerrarse de un momento a otro cuando Sirius lo relevó, _ambos sabían muy bien lo que había pasado. _Por lo menos hasta que el animago había _atravesado _el arco. Harry decidió desde el inicio omitir la parte de Voldemort dentro de él. No era grato de recordar, contar y compartir, menos con sus padres. Sabía que eso sería el tiro de gracia para acabar con las fuerzas que lo separaban de él en ese momento y todavía tenía un año más que contar. La profecía en sí había sido difícil de atrasar en la historia.

Pero el 6to era más su historia que la de Voldemort. _Eran los Horrcruxes. _Era el motivo por el que el maldito mago seguía vivo y que explicaba varias preguntas del pasado también. La posibilidad tan nula de encontrar esos objetos malditos hacía que aquellos que escuchaban se vieran pesimistas frente a lo que les aguardaba a todos. Un futuro con más Voldemort. Pero Harry se encargó de poner todo el positivismo que fue posible, _lo cual realmente no fue mucho_, pero algo al fin. A excepción de cuando su voz falló mientras explicaba a los ínferis arrastrándolo al fondo de esa pequeña isla.

_La oportuna llegada de Regulus. _

Después de eso, sabían todo. Ellos comenzaron a revivir cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado y ponían rostros a las personas con las cuales se habían visto.

Sirius y Remus continuaron explicando algunos detalles, más alrededor del mundo que de la vida de Harry. _Todos habían tenido suficiente de la vida de Harry. _Así que el auto-biografiado tocó la almohada de la enfermería y no opuso resistencia a que siguieran hablando. No quería enfrentarlos en este preciso momento ni en ningún otro. No quería ver lástima en los ojos de todos, tampoco que sintieran pena o en el más probable de los casos, la culpa se hiciera presente.

_Ellos eran los menos culpables en todo esto. _Pero que lo entendieran les llevaría algo más de tiempo. Las cosas nunca resultaban sencillas.

Con el tiempo y un poco más de suerte, podrían acostumbrarse a que en el presente las cosas no eran así. Este tipo de incidentes no podían ser detenidos, tampoco Voldemort. Mientras no tuvieran todas las cartas de su lado.

_Ahora podía ser todo lo pesimista que quisiera. _

Lo último que escuchó antes de dormir fue la voz de su padrino más joven.

_-Cuando ponga mis manos sobre ese hijo de…-_

Todo se puso negro.

* * *

La mañana siguiente estaba agradecido de haberse levantado temprano, _más de lo normal para orgullo de Hermione. _Y después de intercambiar unas rápidas palabras con la Sra. Pomfrey, fue liberado del ala de la enfermería para desgracia de sus dormidos padres, padrinos y demás. _¿Podía incluir a Remus en algo como categoría de tío? _Sonaba demasiado extraño para su gusto, de hecho.

Pero eso no lo detuvo para hacer su rápido camino a la sala común de la torre de Gryffindor donde fue recibido por personas que estaban igual de ansiosas porque el día llegara, o que no habían tenido tanto sueño como hubieran deseado. La mayoría del E.D. estaba frente a la chimenea, intercambiando palabras serias o simples miradas. Lo que sea mientras siguieran en la compañía del otro.

Y eso contaba a Luna. La Ravenclaw al parecer se había ganado su lugar ahí por el momento. _No es que le cayera mal a alguien o tuviera nada de malo._

-¡Harry!- fue tacleado profesionalmente en primera instancia por Hermione. Ron se acercó con un poco más de cautela, pero después de encontró saludando a la mayoría de sus compañeros que expresaban su agradecimiento por lo ocurrido y la gran forma de salvar el día. De salvar sus vidas.

-No es nada- pero ninguno de ellos lo escucharía.

Se tomó un rápido y relajante baño con agua caliente. Realmente no quería pensar mucho en lo que había pasado el día anterior, pero cuando entró con la mayoría de la torre al comedor para el desayuno, lo único que se encontraba todavía fuera de su lugar –o mejor dicho, tal y como lo habían dejado ellos- eran las dos grandes puertas del lugar.

La explosión había hecho algo más que solo abrirlas. Grandes marcas de quemaduras y golpes de distintos hechizos eran notables. Una de ellas ni siquiera se podía mover de la posición inclinada en la que había quedado. La fortuna Potter podría desaparecerse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con los gastos de la reparación. _¿O quizás no se podía reparar y quedaría así por siempre? _Podía imaginar a las generaciones venideras contando la leyenda tras la puerta chueca.

Pero Hermione razonó para todos ellos, argumentando que el profesor Dumbledore quizás tenía mejores cosas por las cuales preocuparse, como la nueva seguridad del castillo y las próximas visitas tempranas en cuanto la noticia se esparciera.

Entonces la mayoría se preguntaba para qué tanto problema que habían tenido en el andén 9 ¾ si al final la seguridad y los aurores habían fallado. Solo maestros –en la mente de la mayoría- habían peleado y defendido el castillo con gran fiereza.

-¿Buenos días?-

Los Gryffindor todavía no terminaban de entrar, fueron sorprendidos por la voz de la jefa de su casa y poco a poco se giraron, esperando algún sermón o castigo. La mayoría que había participado en la apertura de esas puertas habían sido de la casa de los leones. Así que con un silencio expectante, esperaron que la mujer terminara de hablar. _Cabeza gacha, penitencia aceptada._

El silencio que se formó entre ellos era realmente abrumador.

Minerva McGonagall los miró de uno en uno, leyendo sus pensamientos con facilidad. Sus rostros a la expectativa decían mucho y encontró divertido hacer que su espera se alargara. _Entrecejo fruncido, con falsa seriedad._

-¿Profesora McGonagall?- Ron se había levantado con valentía entre todos, miró a ambos lado en espera del apoyo de sus dos amigos cercanos. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, continuó –Tenemos hambre ¿Podría decirnos el castigo de una vez?-

Recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Hermione, quien no esperaba que su tacto en la situación decayera tanto. Harry por su parte solo escondió su diversión con una mano en su rostro. Como sea, los Gryffindor sabían que el paso se había dado y lo que dijera la bruja sería ley.

Les dio miedo la sonrisa que apareció en su maestra de transformaciones, de todo lo que esperaban, eso había sido lo último.

-Tengo que decir, muchachos… que hicieron un gran trabajo rompiendo el fuerte encantamiento que su puso sobre las puertas por el mismo Voldemort- ninguno se inmutó esta vez al escuchar el nombre del mago. En cambio parecían decididos a ponerlo en práctica –Estoy verdaderamente orgullosa de todos ustedes- sonrió aún más –Bien hecho-

Minerva inspeccionó la puerta por unos segundos más.

-_Muy… _bien hecho- comentó para sí misma sabiendo todo lo que tendrían que hacer para regresarla a su lugar.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba.

Increíblemente no había habido ninguna baja. _De ningún bando. _Para sorpresa y alivio de la Orden, Dumbledore y el cuerpo de Maestros.

Todavía quedaba un misterio por resolver de lo que había pasado el día anterior con los _muertos que reviven_, pero El Ministerio había sido informado de ese atentado, el Profeta seguro estaba esparciendo la noticia por todo el mundo. En unas horas, Hogwarts estaría lleno de visitas familiares, con padres que tenían todo el derecho de comprobar el estado de sus hijos.

_Simplemente bien hecho. _

* * *

-¿Escapó?-

-Si… temprano-

-Debí haberlo previsto-

Los Potter y compañía ya se habían dado cuenta del joven faltante entre ellos. De hecho hasta habían preguntado por él y estaban a punto de salir por la puerta de la enfermería cuando se vieron detenidos por una muy exaltada Molly Weasley. La madre del Clan pelirrojo estaba más que enfadada por la pobre participación del ministerio en el altercado del día anterior, sin mencionar que apenas había podido platicar con sus hijos y a Harry todavía no lo encontraba.

Con órdenes explícitas de Dumbledore se encontraba deteniendo a los miembros _muertos, _o no existentes oficialmente en estos días dentro de la enfermería. La gente del Ministerio comenzaría a llegar, _tarde_, y lo último que querían era levantar sospechas sobre ellos mismos. Había dos opciones para ellos. Una era volver a Grimauld Place y la otra era encerrarse en una habitación hasta que todo acabara y una reunión de la orden pudiera llevarse a cabo.

Tan testarudos como eran los Potter, decidieron quedarse. Remus, _el más viejo_, fue el único que pudo poner un pié fuera de la enfermería con un can negro a su lado, el segundo celebrando su perfecto camuflaje frente a los que se quedaron encerrados. Al principio ambos Sirius habían peleado el derecho a poder salir pues eran un animal doméstico y que nadie reconocería, pero dos enormes perros negros a lado de un hombre lobo solo llamarían preguntas innecesarias. Todo quedó en que el mayor se impuso sobre su rebelde parte joven que fue recibida de brazos abiertos en la enfermería con un burlón James Potter.

-Amigo, te estás maldiciendo a ti mismo- había comentado el hombre.

De todas maneras lo dejaron ir sin mucha resistencia. Con la Sra. Pomfrey también lejos del rango del lugar, podrían platicar con plena confianza sobre el reciente descubrimiento y cómo afectaría los planes que tenían. Cómo cambiarían las estrategias para sobrevivir, porque su meta seguía siendo la misma y era proteger a Harry, le gustara o no. Ahora con razones más fuertes de las que antes hubieran pensado. Habían tenido toda la noche para analizar individualmente cosas que sabían y sospechaban, preguntas que se respondieron ellos mismos y otras dudas que surgían, pero del las cuales no parecía haber respuesta.

-No podría ser más complicado- argumentó James, poniéndome cómodo en la orilla de la cama. Descubrir que su hijo _no _lo odiaba realmente, pero se había referido a él como un nuevo problema en su vida, solo lo llevaba a la conclusión de que Harry había evitado por todos los medios posibles que no se enteraran de eso. _En lo cual había fallado estrepitosamente. _O mejor dicho, Voldemort lo tenía mejor planeado.

El maldito desgraciado lo había hecho con todas las ansias de perjudicar la unión de la Orden, de hacer que la confusión se adueñara de ellos y aunque sí lo había hecho por un momento, al final todo se tornó en un gran favor, haciéndolos descubrir la verdad de lo que los rodeaba y adelantando sus tácticas para hacer lo mejor que pudieran mientras se encontraran ahí.

-_En tu cara, calvito-_

Y toda la información soltada de golpe le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza, era como si hubiera obtenido la llave de la sabiduría Universal y simplemente no pudiera encontrar donde almacenar tanto. Tan importante, tan impresionante, increíble y…_ doloroso. _Saber por lo que había pasado su hijo a tan corta edad era inconcebible. De estar Lily y él vivos, jamás hubieran permitido que ni siquiera lo de la _llamada _piedra filosofal pasara. _¿O es que su hijo era atraído a esas cosas eventualmente? _Como fuera, jamás se encontraría solo después de cada uno de esos incidentes.

No se arrepentía de haber dado su vida por su familia en primer lugar, pero no planeaba que las cosas terminaran de una manera tan desastrosa a como sabía. En un lugar de su mente hacía la nota de agradecer a todos aquellos que siempre acompañaron a su hijo, especialmente Ron y Hermione, porque no sabía qué hubiera sido de él si no tuviera con quien contar, con quien acercarse lo más posible a lo que era una familia.

Pero si su plan no fallaba y Lily decidía sumarse a la causa, las cosas no serían igual.

_No-esta-vez._

* * *

-Así que… Harry-

Nadie podría decir que hacía unas horas ese lugar era un campo de batalla o era el lugar de muerte de personas que resultaban no estar muertas. Los alumnos de Hogwarts comían con tanta tranquilidad como se la permitían ellos mismos. La mayoría del profesorado ausente de sus lugares en la mesa, excepto por la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Slughorn y la Profesora Trelawney.

El trío dorado se había buscado un espacio para poder discutir ciertos asuntos de máxima privacidad. Y estando hasta el otro lado de la mesa lo habían encontrado.

-¿Qué pasó en la enfermería? Escuchamos que estabas relatando la historia del siglo ahí adentro- continuó Ron realmente interesado, más nunca dejando de comer. –Anoche queríamos verte pero mi madre nos lo impidió, diciendo que estabas ocupado con tus padres y Sirius-

Más que _contar, _había sido obligado a relatar voluntariamente lo que había pasado. Terminando de descubrirse frente a su padrino y padres.

-Les conté _absolutamente todo-_declaró el ojiverde. Claramente todavía molesto por la forma tan poco convencional de hacerlo.

Si hubiera sido su decisión no hubiera habido tantos problemas, pero decirlo porque simplemente alguien más quería saber, no era placentero.

-Olvidando a propósito que ustedes y yo seguimos en busca de Horrcruxes- terminó, viendo como algo de la tensión de sus amigos disminuía. Suficiente con tener a los padres de Ron encima de sus movimientos. Pero ahora, dos Orden del Fénix y los Potter, conociendo sobre sus intenciones de seguir cazando esas malditas cosas, _no podrían dar un paso sin alguien detrás de ellos. _

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se formaría una Alianza Pelirroja en Pro de la Protección a _ciertos-magos. _Los cuales ya habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad pero siendo quienes eran, eso no era suficiente motivo para dejarlos hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Y cómo lo tomaron?- Esta vez habló Hermione, pensando en las posibles reacciones, de las cuales Harry no había mencionado ninguna.

-¡No les di la oportunidad de decir o hacer algo!- comentó Harry exaltado –Me hice el dormido y caí en mi propia trampa, después me aseguré de salir de ahí lo más rápido que pude esta mañana-

Y ahí estaban los tres, platicando en el comedor como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Si bien no eran temas normales o sin importancia como los que habían acostumbrado a principios de su primer año, no eran tan… _peligroso, horrendo, en sentido de planeación, a punto de romper más de una docena de reglas._

Era una plática –algo- normal, de cual cualquier miembro de la Orden podría estar orgulloso.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Ron, acercándose más en su lugar a los otros dos de manera cómplice –Digo, será más fácil ser nosotros mismos ahora que _ellos _lo saben- pero ahí Hermione no concordaba.

-Será más difícil, Ronald. La orden tendrá más ojos para vigilarlos, y _dos _Dumbledore para sospechar de cada uno de nuestros movimientos- contraatacó de inmediato Hermione, teniendo ese punto a su favor. Por lo menos ella y Harry aproximaban la verdadera dificultad que tendrían para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso para platicar entre ellos sin tener la atención de alguien mayor, dispuesto a detenerlos antes de hacer algo.

-Como sea…- el pelirrojo le restó importancia con el movimiento de su mano –Siempre dicen que lo harán, _que no se repetirá_, y siempre encontramos la manera de hacer algo que ellos consideran peligroso-

Harry meneó la cabeza a ambos lados y Hermione pareció pensarlo por un momento. _¿Era la suerte de los tres o solo el destino?_

-Entonces deberíamos aprovechar este día- declaró la castaña encogiéndose de hombros, recibió una mirada confundida de sus dos amigos -¿Antes de que empiecen a vigilarnos?- trató de aclarar.

Pero entonces todos sus comentarios se vieron cortados por voces agitadas y poco familiares en el pasillo. Eran tantas y al mismo tiempo que eran incompresibles y fue una reacción natural de todos el levantar sus varitas. Desde los más jóvenes hasta los que estaban en su último año. Esa no podía ser considerada por más tiempo, una reacción exagerada, en opinión de todos.

Y era más que obvio que el Ministro de Magia no esperaba ese recibimiento al entrar al comedor. El hombre rodeado de reporteros y fotógrafos no sabía qué mirar, si la llamativa puerta fuera de su lugar a la entrada o a todo el alumnado de Hogwarts apuntándole con la varita. Incluso los flash de las cámaras se detuvieron al darse cuenta de la situación.

Rufus Scrimgeour levantó ambas manos en un intento de paz, por lo menos hasta que la Profesora McGonagall bajó de la mesa de los maestros al apreciar bien la situación y calmó a los alumnos.

-Todo está bien, muchachos- llamó.

Poco a poco todos bajaron sus varitas y las guardaron en sus túnicas, mas nunca perdieron de vista a la multitud de hombres que entraban además de los reporteros y el reconocido Ministro. _Aurores._

El pensamiento de _¿Dónde rayos se metieron ayer? _Cruzó la mente de la mayoría y eso podía ser expresado en sus miradas que no eran una bienvenida cálida para los hombres. El Ministro, como sea, se abrió paso con una mirada de preocupación. Miraba a los alumnos y se acercaba a unos cuantos, estrechando manos, pidiendo disculpas y prometiendo otras cosas más, como buen político.

La profesora McGonagall se quedó mirando desde el otro lado del comedor mientras todo esto pasara, el director no tardaría en aparecer al enterarse de la presencia de ese hombre, pero por mientras debía asegurarse de que la tensión de la noche anterior no se hiciera presente de nuevo.

-¡Ah, muchachos! ¡Siento mucho el incidente de ayer, confío en que todos estén bien!- decía el hombre mientras avanzaba. Obviamente no sabía mucho del asunto, además de la pequeña comunicación que seguro tuvo con Dumbledore.

Continuó avanzando, el enjambre de medios a su espalda tomando nota de sus acciones mientras que los fotógrafos se detuvieron en la puerta.

El trío dorado creyó poder pasar desapercibido en esto, pero el ministro los conocía, eso era seguro. Y se acercaba con gran rapidez hacia ellos. _¿Quién dejaría escapar esa oportunidad? _

-¡Harry, muchacho!- a pesar de que los 3 habían tratado de ignorarlo, no funcionó muy bien.

El hombre logró que Harry se girara en su asiento, y luego puso ambas manos en sus hombros.

-Debe haber sido difícil para ti, que _eso _haya pasado precisamente ayer- comentó, su cara tan falsa como la de cualquier hombre con su mismo empleo. Harry trató de prestarle la menos importancia posible a ese hecho, pero era verdad que había sido por ese mismo día que el ataque se llevó a cabo.

_Lo tenía más que presente._

Su mirada se encontró con la del otro hombre, la prensa estaba alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía estar esperando las siguientes palabras:

-Potter, no estás solo…- comenzó, pero el muchacho ya tenía listo el comentario que seguro desmentiría todas sus palabras.

El hombre apenas fue salvado por la llegada del profesor Dumbledore. Además de los padres de Ron, Moody, Kingsley, Remus y Canuto. Los demás miembros de la Orden _no de este tiempo _seguro se encontraban encerrados en algún lugar.

-Dumbledore- el Ministro se enderezó, olvidando por completo a Harry que aprovechó el momento para moverse de su lugar. Nadie lo notó pues todos estaban pendientes de las palabras entre estos dos hombres.

Los ojos azules del director brillaron por un momento, antes de continuar.

-Los padres de los alumnos están a punto de llegar- comentó para todos y nadie en especial. Los murmullos se empezaron a expandir por el comedor rápidamente y los jóvenes magos se ponían algo nerviosos.

_Estaba en camino una multitud de padres._

Perfecto.

* * *

Tal y como se había dicho, el comedor había sido inundado por padres preocupados que buscaron a sus hijos frenéticamente entre el tumulto. Incluso aquellos que eran muggles, habían sido ayudados por parte del ministerio a poder estar presentes, enviando aurores por ellos y guiándoles por la red flu hasta Hogwarts.

Esa oportunidad no había sido perdida por los padres de Hermione que sorpresivamente se hicieron presentes, y casi de la mayoría de los estudiantes, exceptuando a los Slytherin. _Padres, familia que no les había importado mucho si habían estado presentes en el ataque de la noche anterior. _Todos los jóvenes magos pasaban por un minucioso escrutinio de sus familiares, quienes no parecían estar solo en paz de verlos en pie. Era sorprendente como nadie podía sentirse avergonzado puesto que todos pasaban por la misma situación, y quizás el haber estado en riesgo la noche anterior, los hacía apreciar tener esta nueva oportunidad de ver a sus familias.

_Aunque era triste que tuvieran que pasar por eso para darse cuenta. _Pensó Harry.

Sentado todavía en el comedor junto a los demás Weasley, se dio cuenta de lo diferente que podía ser su vida, si solo se le diera una pequeña oportunidad. Aunque pensaba, _¿Podría cambiar lo que ahora tenía por eso? _Si bien no lo conocía, como todo ser humano, tenía tantas ganas de conocer ese amor y calidez que solo un padre podía darte.

_Y seguía pensando que a estas alturas era imposible._

Él y Ron habían encontrado entretenido el ver los parecidos de ciertos hijos con sus padres. Como la Sra. Weasley y el Sr. Weasley ayudaban al resto de la Orden con las nuevas barreras, ninguno de los dos era necesario como los sus demás compañeros que eran estrujados y cuestionados infinitamente.

Además, de que a falta de un mayor entretenimiento y no queriendo toparse en alguna parte del castillo con aquellos viajeros del tiempo, preferían quedarse donde nadie los atraparía. Por lo menos hasta que Hermione terminó el cuestionamiento de sus padres y ahora se reunía de nuevo con ellos, de ambas de sus manos, colgando la de su madre y su padre con orgullo.

_Nadie que pudiera juzgarla y llamarla sangre-sucia podría borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro._

-Papá, mamá…- la mujer y el hombre se detuvieron detrás de Hermione con grandes sonrisas –Quiero presentarles a Harry-

Si bien, antes se habían visto y había sido solo un pequeño momento, esto era diferente a un encuentro casual.

Harry se levantó de su lugar y saludó a ambos adultos cortésmente, y algo nervioso. Las únicas personas mayores con las que trataba habían sido los padres de Ron y la Orden, los padres de Hermione, por su condición no eran muy vistos dentro del mundo mágico y era increíble que por el momento estuvieran hasta en Hogwarts. A decir verdad, había muchos muggles alrededor del comedor. _Quizás más de los que cualquiera hubiera pensado._

-Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte al fin, Harry- saludó la mujer primero –Hermione nos ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti- aseguró con gran entusiasmo.

_-¿Y quién no?- _murmuró Ron, con una sonrisa a pesar de la penetrante mirada verde de su amigo.

-Gracias por haber ayudado a nuestra hija ayer, _y siempre_- comentó el hombre al acercarse más. Una verdadera sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro, pero Harry tenía que negarlo.

-No es realmente nada, Sr. Granger- intentó sonreír con la misma confianza –Su hija es la que nos ha ayudado tanto en estos años-

Si en algo podían estar de acuerdo él y Ron era que la inteligencia de Hermione los había salvado en incontables veces. Pero preferían dejarlo así, no era momento de discutir eso y los padres de Hermione se retiraron poco después, al encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Increíble, no?- comentó la castaña al tomar asiento junto a sus dos amigos –Hay más personas normales de las que creí- comentó.

Muchos alumnos parecían estar más cómodos escondiendo la calidad de su sangre, aunque fuera una completa tontería.

-No creo que por el momento eso importe- comentó Harry. –Todos están aquí por un motivo-

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- saltó Hermione, recordando algo importante. –Mis padres no supieron nada del ataque hasta esta mañana- comenzó con un gesto pensativo –Dicen que se asustaron cuando un par de aurores del Ministerio se presentaron en nuestra casa, informándoles de la situación y ofreciéndoles transporte inmediato hacia acá-

Ron y Harry se miraron.

-¿El Ministro hizo todo eso?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido, Hermione asintió.

-Al parecer fueron a buscar a los padres de todo aquél estudiante con ascendencia muggle-

Entonces fue el turno de Harry para reír.

-¿Se imaginan a los Dursley caminando en Hogwarts?- no pudo ocultar su entretenimiento de esa imagen en su cabeza. Lo consideraba poco posible, incluso era más probable que Voldemort se volviera a aparecer para terminar de asesinarlo, que ellos.

Ron se unió a sus sonrisas, pero Hermione pareció terriblemente seria al respecto.

-No puedo creer que pienses en esa posibilidad, Hermione- le reprendió Harry recuperándose de su estado risueño –Los Dursley nunca aceptarían algo así aunque fueran por ellos- _porque el imaginaba que el ministro era lo suficientemente inteligente para no intentarlo._

Si bien desde hacía tiempo que no los consideraba una verdadera familia, _para él, _tampoco era necesario verlos más de lo reglamentario que era en el verano. _Y que por fortuna no había tenido que hacerlo. _Según Dumbledore, había mandado una carta explicando el por qué de su ausencia, pero dudaba que los Dursley estuvieran remotamente preocupados de si lo dicho era cierto o no. _Quizás incluso habían celebrado._

Definitivamente, no calificaban como su familia.

-Solo olvida esa posibilidad- musitó.

Más Hermione no dijo nada, solo permaneció en su lugar, mirando ocasionalmente hacia la puerta del comedor. Incluso Ron ahora parecía estar imitando su actitud y Harry por más curiosidad que otra cosa, siguió la mirada de sus dos amigos, solo para toparse con lo que…_ por Merlín, no tenía palabras para describirlo. _

Deseó que Voldemort realmente apareciera, o quizás no tanto. Mientras no podía despegar su vista incrédula y sorprendida de la puerta, donde un hombre obeso y malhumorado, una mujer delgada y aterrada, junto con un joven de gran masa corporal, _que se supone debía estar en la escuela, _trataban de hacerse camino por entre los magos, con un auror dirigiéndolos a lo que Harry juzgaba sería su infierno.

-¿Quién…sano… juicio?- musitó Harry entre dientes y sorprendido hasta más no poder -¡Por Merlín, por Merlín!- posó su cabeza sobre la mesa y con ambos brazos jaló de la capucha de su túnica. Se escuchaban leves golpeteos de la frente de Harry Potter contra la mesa, sin misericordia alguna.

Ron incluso dejó de comer lo que sea que tenía en su mano, y Hermione reaccionó ante la situación, levantándose de su lugar y buscando apoyo de la jefa de Gryffindor que seguía charlando con sus padres.

La bruja solo necesitó la mención de "_Dursley" _y con un meneo de la cabeza de Hermione para notar la situación. Minerva McGonagall rápidamente buscó con la mirada al director que parecía estar observando con entretenimiento el avance de esa familia muggle. Más sin embargo parecía no estar enterado de ese hecho tampoco.

Los Dursley por completo continuaron en el camino que se les guiaba, al parecer con escoltar personalizada al ser _la familia _del famoso niño-que-vivió. Ocultando perfectamente el hecho de que no gustaba _absolutamente _de nada de esta situación. Tocó que Dudley los acompañara pues había sido suspendido de la escuela por una semana, y según Petunia, a pesar de tener que pisar ese mundo, no era prudente dejar al hijo único solo en casa, mientras no supieran cuánto tardarían realmente en regresar. Vernon Dursley en lo personal, había sido convencido por el hecho de que el Ministerio de Magia se encargaría de que en su trabajo no se perdiera el dinero por unos días en los cuales podría ausentarse, prometiendo incluso pagarle el máximo monto que podía ganar.

_Todo por ser la familia de "El Elegido" cosa que no les había importado en absoluto._

Pero Harry realmente no quería ser enfrentado a esto y no encontraba manera posible de salir del comedor, no con la única salida probable cerrada, además de que todos lo verían si intentaba eso. No era vergüenza, tampoco que sus compañeros descubrieran algo que la mayoría seguro ya sabía. Era más que nada el negarse a enfrentar otra situación imposible en menos de 24 hrs. _¿Por qué todo le tenía que pasar a él?_

De todas formas no permanecería sentado mientras su terrible suerte se acercaba, aunque no supiera a donde, comenzó a retroceder.

-Ven acá, Potter-

Una fría voz vacía de sentimientos irrumpió sus sentidos y una mano se plantó en su hombro, se giró ya sabiendo quien era el dueño de ambas cosas pero no pudo reprimir el sentimiento en su propia mirada: _¿Ahora, SNAPE?_

-Potter, omitiré el hecho de que sé exactamente lo que pensaste- declaró el maestro de túnicas negras mientras lo jalaba consigo. Harry no omitió protesta alguna pues suficiente había sido escapar de alguna reprimenda del maestro de pociones por ser tan físicamente explícito acerca de lo que pensaba de él. Pero incluso se vio más sorprendido cuando el hombre lo llevó a una de las puertas laterales por las cuales los maestros solían usar exclusivamente para salir o entrar.

Pronto se vio en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Habiendo escapado por poco de un seguro enfrentamiento con los Dursley, y nada más y nada menos que ayudado por un maestro e pociones que se supone lo desprecia. _Siendo el sentimiento mutuo. _

-Potter, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que…- cualquier explicación o sarcástico comentario que el hombre fuera a dar, fue interrumpido por la llegada de Tonks que parecía estar buscando al ojiverde explícitamente.

-¡Harry, que bueno que te encuentro!- _bingo _-¡El Profesor Dumbledore me mandó detrás de ti para evitar por un tiempo a esa _pseudo-_familia de los Dursley!- habló rápidamente la auror, con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Snape quien se retiró sin decir más.

-Gracias- musitó Harry un tanto confundido pero agradecido por la intervención de ambos. Incluso cuando el profesor Snape se había marchado.

La auror le sonrió con simpatía.

-¿Quieres ir afuera? Supongo que podría ayudar con las protecciones- comentó casualmente –Y creo que el _perro _del profesor Dumbledore se encuentra algo aburrido-

_¿Quería ver a Sirius? _Buena pregunta. Después de entregarlo el día anterior a las garras de sus padres, tenía que pensárselo seriamente. Aunque de él a los Dursley.

-Iré contigo- contestó demasiado convencido.

Justo comenzaba a caminar lejos del comedor cuando una voz los detuvo a ambos. Una voz falsamente melosa y chillona.

-¿Ese es su sobrino, no… Sra. Dursley?-

-¡Harry!- llamó la mujer.

* * *

**Sii! La verdad, tenía medio capítulo desde hace un mes pero no encontraba algo digno de emoción para poner. Y extrañaba estos finales. **

**¿Qué pintan los Dursley en Hogwarts? ¿Qué pasará? ¿Existe la remota posibilidad de una venganza de los Potter o Black? wuju! **

**Estuve un tanto ocupada acabando mi primera novela! wii! Al fin!**

**Mis queridos lectores, se extrañan sus reviews :D **

**anypotter**

**Spoilers si no han visto Hp7 pt.2 :**

**Pensé que la película me inspiraría para What if, y podría escribir más. Pero realmente no me gustó y me quedé con ganas de mucho más. Así que esto es solo porque en los días antes del estreno, en la televisión solo hubo Hp todos los dias! Y porque mi maestra malvada (Sion-Allegra) intervino mucho en retarme a hacer algo malo. GRACIAS MAESTRA! **


	25. Solo con la verdad

**_¿Qué es mas shockeante que anypotter actualizando finalmente What if? El final de este capítulo de What if. Disfruten_**

* * *

_Justo comenzaba a caminar lejos del comedor cuando una voz los detuvo a ambos. Una voz falsamente melosa y chillona._

_-¿Ese es su sobrino, no… Sra. Dursley?-_

_-¡Harry!- llamó la mujer._

**...Solo con la verdad...**

El Potter no se atrevió a girarse. _Conocía __perfectamente __esa __voz._Ese mismo tono que era usado verano tras verano y año tras año cuando todavía no entraba a Hogwarts. Su _tía _Petunia llamándolo para cumplir con algún tipo de estúpida orden para la que en un principio no era apto, pero dado que era un requerimiento cumplir con cualquier cosa que los Dursley pidieran para poder permanecer en esa casa, había aprendido a hacer.

Se quedó congelado en donde estaba, pensando en la mejor posibilidad dada la situación. Incluso Tonks parecía vacía de ideas creativas para ayudarlo. _¿No __se __supone __que __ella __lo __iba __a __sacar __de __ese __aprieto?_

-Harry- llamó de nuevo la mujer, para sorpresa del ojiverde ahora se escuchaba mucho más cerca.

Quizás la voz de Voldemort ya no infringía tantas emociones en el joven Gryffindor como al principio, pero esta voz era muy diferente en cuanto a la parte que jugaba dentro de la vida de Harry. Su supuesta _familia_era uno de los temas más delicados que se podían tratar con él, y el hecho de tener a los Dursley en Hogwarts era abrumador. Cuando se supone que _esos_muggles precisamente, tienen un cierto odio a la magia que le habían hecho notar en más de varias ocasiones.

Se giró, resignado.

Petunia Dursley esperaba con una bien fingida calma, especialmente por el auror que todavía la acompañaba y justamente salía el resto de la familia por las puertas del comedor. Vernon tratando de mantenerse serio y Duddley demasiado ocupado observando su alrededor como para darse cuenta de la verdadera situación.

Harry sintió como Tonks se apartaba de su lado, y sabía que no era porque le daría tiempo para charlar con su _familia._Quizás había ido a pedir apoyo, con más suerte, había ido por Sirius. Solo esperaba que llegara antes de que usara el beneficio de poder usar magia dentro de la escuela. _Merlín __sabía __que __tenía __que __cobrarse __ciertas __cosas._

El auror se retiró, habiendo cumplido su trabajo. Era curioso como el pasillo se había quedado completamente solo a excepción de ellos y cómo ninguno de los fantasmas del castillo rondaba por las cercanías. _Le __ahorrarían __tiempo __si __perdían __la __consciencia __y __el __caminaba __tranquilo __lejos __de __la __escena._Pero de nuevo, **no **tenía tanta suerte y los Dursley seguían de pié a pocos metros de él, tratando de penetrarlo con sus miradas, como si esto fuera culpa suya.

_De hecho, lo deberían de estar pensando. _

-¿Y?-

Harry volvió su atención a la familia con algo de incredulidad. Si tío se encontraba parado de manera incómoda sabiendo en el suelo de quién estaba. Arqueó una ceja.

_-¿Y__…__? -_cuestionó de regreso el Potter, _¿Qué __más __podrían __esperar __de __él, __ahí?_

Una venita pareció saltar de la frente del hombre mayor a medida que daba unos pasos temerosos hacia su sobrino.

-¡No te quieras hacer el listo, muchacho! Esa gente se apareció en _nuestra _casa y nos obligaron a venir acá por sabe qué tonterías- reclamó el hombre con la cara poniéndosele roja por segundo.

-¿Los obligaron?- cuestionó el Gryffindor con incredulidad –Escuché que pagarán el tiempo que tengan que permanecer aquí, _el __cual __espero __que __no __sea __demasiado-_

_Demonios._¿Dijo eso último, o solo lo pensó?

La cara de Vernon se convertía en una gran masa arrugada y roja. Mientras que Petunia le mandaba una de sus más venenosas miradas. Duddley seguía perdido en su entorno.

_-Si lo dije-_

El hombre se acercó y lo tomó del brazo fuertemente. Harry reprimió el instinto de tomar su varita, aunque lo deseara, él no podría rebajarse al nivel de ellos y tratarlos de la misma manera. _Aún __si __se __lo __merecían, __aún __si __lo __orillaban._

-Me vas a escuchar, _Potter_- sentenció el hombre, sacudiéndolo del brazo –Más vale que te encargues, de que esos _anormales_no nos hagan nada, _o __te __las __verás _conmigo-

Amenaza implícita o no, Harry estaba seguro de que no necesitaba más de la protección que ofrecía Privet Drive y mejor dicho, ni siquiera servía ahora. Así que no tenía motivo alguno para seguir soportando sus palabras y obligadas tareas en casa, _mucho __menos __permitir __esta __situación._

_¿Quién dijo que no podía usar su varita?_

Aunque realmente la suerte no estaba de su lado. _Todo __lo __contrario. _Los Dursley debían de haber entrado al mundo mágico con un tipo de protector a sus espaldas para que todo les estuviera saliendo _más __o __menos _bien y a él le impidieran ganar siquiera una partida al día.

Snape había vuelto a aparecer, lo supo por el carraspeo a su espalda. El hombre podía tener tacto según la situación. Así que detuvo su mano que buscaba la varita dentro de su túnica, y se quedó completamente en silencio, inmóvil. Esperando el siguiente movimiento de quien sea pues apostaba a que sería interesante.

La aparición de su maestro de pociones había sido un giro afortunado para la familia, pero así mismo sabía que se retendrían de hacer o seguir diciendo cosas que pudieran dejar en dicho su reputación, aún cuando estuvieran en el mundo mágico.

-Sr. Vernon Dursley, me permito preguntar _¿Qué __está __haciendo?_– cuestionó Snape con su característica fría voz.

El hombre todavía tenía al Gryffindor por el brazo de una manera poco placentera y cuando se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaba, lo soltó inmediatamente, con una expresión de no comprender por qué del cuestionamiento del otro mago.

Harry se movió por motivos estratégicos a lado de su maestro, mientras veía a su tío tratando de apaciguar la situación.

-No sé a lo que se refiere, _Fen__…_Señor- contestó, apenas y corrigiéndose a tiempo.

Harry pensó divertido, -_¿Estaba __a __punto __de __llamarlo__ "__Fenómeno__"__?__¿A __SNAPE?-_Sin duda hubiera sido más que divertido la consecuencia de eso.

Pero se mantuvo apacible, mientras que el maestro de pociones había arqueado una ceja a manera de burla hacia el hombre gordo. Dudando que realmente lo estuvieran subestimando hasta el punto de creerse eso. Severus Snape podía decir que el hombre de esa familia no lo conocía y tampoco sabía de lo que era capaz. _Aunque __no __lo __demostraría __frente __a __Potter._Pero Petunia Dursley lo conocía desde algún tiempo y dudaba que lo hubiera olvidado.

Su vista ahora se fijaba en ella. Esperando que hiciera algo.

La mujer no duró mucho bajo su mirada.

-¿Qué?- explotó en menos de un minuto, realmente incómoda.

El Gryffindor presente solo sonrió en sus adentros. Aunque no entendía del todo la familiaridad con la que su tía se dirigió a su maestro de pociones. Si algo sabía era que esa mujer era cautelosa en cuanto a los magos se trataba, incluso con Dumbledore. Pero parecía que el jefe de la casa de Slytherin había tocado algún nervio o sabía algo que él no.

-¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_aquí?- volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

Harry frunció el entrecejo mirando entre su maestro y su tía. _¿Realmente __se __conocían? _Según lo que él sabía, eso era imposible. Las únicas personas que su tía conocía con sangre mágica habían sido sus padres, y fuera de eso con las visitas de la Orden a Privet Drive o incluso del profesor Dumbledore, Snape no había puesto un solo pié en esa casa. _A __menos __que__…_

-Trabajo aquí, _Petunia- _regresó el hombre con una sonrisa que decía que disfrutaba la situación. La mujer abrió la boca un par de veces pero no salió palabra alguna, _al __principio._

-¿Tú le enseñas… a mi sobrino?-

Harry estaba seguro de que si Snape quería seguir ridiculizándolo de por vida, esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Decir todo lo que pensaba, cosas que eran ciertas y que no lo eran frente a los seres que podrían utilizarlas en su contra. _O __por __lo __menos __que __podrían __haber __utilizado __en __su __contra. _Ya era mayor de edad como para dejar que Dumbledore volviera a meterlo en Privet Drive.

Snape solo asintió casi imperceptible para su sorpresa, no agregando nada más. Pero su tía parecía tener otra cosa en mente.

-Hay algo que no puedo entender…- comenzó, una expresión de falsa duda en su rostro. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando. –_Tú __la __amabas-_

Esas tres palabras resonaron en el pasillo. Vernon y Duddley guardaron silencio, no entendiendo para nada. Pero por parte de los dos magos presentes, Harry seguía sin comprender cómo era que estas dos personas se conocían y a qué se había referido su tía con esa última declaración. _¿A __quién __amaba?_Incluso escuchó a su maestro de pociones gruñir bajo.

-Potter, **ve **a buscar a tu padrino, **ahora**- ordenó el hombre sin darle tiempo de preguntar.

_No podía dejarlo seguir escuchando. No todavía, no era el momento._

Pero el ojiverde no entendía el porqué de la urgencia en su voz. Y aunque quisiera saberlo, en ese momento solo se conformaría con escapar de los Dursley. _Esa __era __su __salida._

Solo se giró, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Pero cuando empezó a caminar, la nueva declaración de su tía lo detuvo.

-No sé por qué si tú la amabas, su _hijo _terminó en la puerta de _mi _casa-

_¿Qué había dicho?_

* * *

Severus estaba más que contrariado con la mujer. _Desde __hacía __16__años. _Minerva McGonagall había mencionado por 10 años la clase de muggles que eran y sobre lo errada que había sido la decisión de Dumbledore al dejar a Harry Potter con ellos. _Pero __él __lo __sabía __de __primera __mano._Él había tenido el _placer _de conocer al menos a la hermana de Lily.

_Era increíble el contraste de ambas._

Y ahora que había visto que el tiempo no la había favorecido en nada, sentía que era una enorme falta de respeto a la memoria de su hermana que no trataran bien a su hijo.

_Solo por Lily. Harry Potter no tenía nada que ver en esto, solo era por Lily._

_Siempre había sido por ella._

Los Dursley, eran la peor clase de muggles con los que se podía encontrar. Una _pseudo-_familia a la que Potter había sido obligado a respetar a pesar de que ellos no hicieran lo mismo por él. Lo suficiente para que cuando los vio, en las fechas en las que se supone ni se acuerda de ellos, tratara de huir de los tres como si fueran tres magos tenebrosos.

Enfrentarse con Petunia significaba hablar del pasado, un pasado del cual no estaba orgulloso pero tampoco quería que se enterara el Gryffindor, _pero __ella __se __había __adelantado __a __sus __acciones._

-No sé por qué si tú la amabas, su _Harry _terminó en la puerta de _mi _casa-

De reojo vio como Potter se detuvo, completamente incrédulo. Al parecer no le tomó más de unos segundos comenzar a unir ciertas piezas y hechos. _Había __heredado __eso __de __Lily, __para __su __desgracia. _Más no se movió un solo centímetro de donde estaba. Tampoco se giró o hizo comentario alguno. Parecía seguir procesando ese pedazo de información.

Él por su parte, deseaba taladrar a Petunia con la mirada. _¡¿Cómo __se __atrevía__…__?_

-¿Por qué Potter terminó en mi casa y no contigo o cualquier otra persona?- continuó, una sonrisa en su rostro –Tú amabas a mi hermana, desde siempre lo supe-

El silencio que se hizo después de eso último era abrumador.

Severus Snape deseaba silenciar por siempre a esa mujer por su falta de tacto y rudeza para estas cosas. Deseaba más que nada poder hechizarla y no permitir que siguiera arruinando esto. _Por __lo __que __tanto __había __pagado __y __sufrido. _No tenía derecho alguno a quitarle eso. Y el único que podía detenerlo a lanzar un hechizo era el otro mago presente que seguía sin moverse, y que estaba seguro no se opondría.

Escuchó a Petunia Evans dar un grito de terror cuando en un movimiento sacó su varita por debajo de su túnica, incluso la gran masa que tenía como esposo se había encogido.

_Pagarían todo junto._

-Detente, Severus-

Maldijo mentalmente a la tan calmada voz que se atrevía a actuar como su consciencia. El viejo mago siempre se aparecía cuando no debía, y ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer escucharlo.

Su voz había sonado lejos pero ahora sabía que lo tenía justo detrás, muy cerca del Gryffindor.

Encontró el valor para girarse y dejar al hombre ver lo frustrado que estaba con la situación, pero no mucho después de eso, ambos vieron como Harry decidió no seguir tomando parte de esa improvisada reunión y se fue rápidamente.

-Harry- incluso la calmada llamada del director no tuvo el efecto deseado. El maestro de pociones sabía por qué, y era porque Potter siempre era el último en enterarse de estas cosas.

Ahora se debatía en si maldecir a Petunia o pensar en la mejor manera de solucionar esto. _No __era __una __decisión __tan __difícil, __de __hecho. _Acomodaba de nuevo su varita cuando la vieja y experimentada mano del otro mago se posicionó en su hombro. Evitó que lo maldición se pudiera ver en sus ojos cuando enfrentó cara a cara a Dumbledore.

-Las barreras aún no están listas- comentó.

_¿Estaba sugiriendo lo que él creía que sugería?_

El anciano decrépito que siempre le pedía tanto solo meneó levemente la cabeza hacia donde había desaparecido el Gryffindor.

_¿Estaba bromeando?_

-Alguien podría entrar- advirtió de nuevo el de mirada azul penetrante.

El maestro de pociones podía traducirlo como _"__No __quiero __que __desquites __tu __frustración __en __esta __familia, __por __más __que __lo __merezcan. __Ve __y __busca __a __Harry __antes __de __que __pueda __pasar __algo __malo. __Ambos __sabemos __lo __fácil __que __ese __muchacho __atrae __los __problemas__"_

Pero eso no significaba que no podría tomar venganza después.

Guardó la varita, _ahora __tendría __que __hacer __de __niñera. _A menos de que encontrara a Black primero.

* * *

_Snape… enamorado de su madre._

_SNAPE… enamorado de su MADRE._

_¡SNAPE ENAMORADO DE SU MADRE!_

Claro que no podía culpar a nadie por eso. _Demonios._Ni siquiera podría desquitar algo de su confusión con alguien, culparlo a un nombre o rostro. Eso no era culpa de nadie, y claro que el hecho de su madre escogiendo a su padre era la prueba más sólida de dónde yacían las preferencias de Lily Potter. _Incluso __él __era __la __misma __prueba __viviente __de __la __unión __de __ellos __dos._

O eso quería creer.

_No… No es tiempo de dudar. _

Quería golpear algo, quería destruí algo. _¿Por__qué __las __cosas __tenían __que __descubrirse __de __esa __manera?_

La posibilidad de que su madre y Snape siquiera fueran amigos se veía tan vaga. No parecía algo real, después de la forma en que lo merodeadores habían ido tras el hombre. _Según __información __de __viejas __memorias._

Pero no debía importarle tanto, después de todo él no tenía que ver en eso y dudaba que su profesor también quisiera aclarar su posición. _Era __bizarro __que __entre __ellos __dos __pudiera __haber __una __conversación __decente._

Sin darse cuenta encontró la manera de salir del castillo. Mejor dicho, había hecho una rápida escala en la torre de Gryffindor para recoger su capa de invisibilidad y poder pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente. No deseaba hablar con nadie hasta que la información se asimilara.

Así que los aurores no lo detectaron, tampoco las barreras del Colegio pues apenas estaban siendo puestas y pasó justo a pocos metros de la Orden quienes no se inmutaron en lo absoluto. Sirius incluso daba vuelvas perezosamente en el césped con las cuatro patas al aire. _Disfrutando __de __su __no __marcada __vida, __o __por __lo __menos __no __marcada __como __la __de __su __ahijado._

Era tan difícil comprender el pasado como enfrentarlo en el presente, en su opinión. Había demasiadas cosas que poco a poco comenzaban a cobrar un poco de sentido y otras que se hacían más confusas. _Porque __nunca __tenía __la __información __completa._Pero ahora, podría comprender _solo __un __poco _mejor la actitud de su padre y su padrino contra Snape. _La __actitud __de __los __merodeadores __en __si._Y no era que los apoyara con este nuevo descubrimiento, sino que podía ver mejor el motivo por el cual actuaban de esa manera, _no __correcto_, pero esa era la forma en que lo interpretaban.

En su cabeza no era tan difícil de concebir la imagen de su madre _o __su __padre _enamorados de alguien más, o con más pretendientes que ellos mismos. _Demonios, __hasta __Ron __había __tenido __más __de __un __par __de __relaciones __ya. _Pero en ningún momento se cruzó por su mente que _Snape,_el profesor de Hogwarts que más lo odiaba, _si __no __era __el __único, _podría haber estado enamorado de su madre.

_¿Y __ella? _¿Era un sentimiento recíproco? _¿Solo __unilateral?_

No es que pudiera preguntarle, _o __que __en __el __pasado __hubieran __podido __hablar __de __eso. _Esa era la maldición de su vida, pero la información que su tía, vilmente le había soltado había sido algo sorprendente, si no increíble de no ser porque Snape no lo negó y que Dumbledore parecía más que enterado de eso. _¿Qué __más __cosas __de __su __pasado __ignoraba, __del __pasado __de __sus __padres? _Eso por lo menos explicaba el odio del Maestro de Pociones, si estaba tan _enamorado __de __su __madre, _entonces ¿Por qué querría estar en presencia del hijo del hombre que le había quitado esa oportunidad? _Demonios, _ni siquiera podía tomar un bando. _Quizás __el __bando __de __su __madre. _Porque todos merecían amar y ser amados, sin importar qué. Las decisiones de cada quién y el destino eran otros factores muy distintos, que podrían hacer una mala jugada.

_¿Por__qué __la __vida __tenía __que __ser __tan __difícil? _Corrección ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan difícil?

-¡Potter!-

Y luego se daban este tipo de coincidencias. Un momento estás peleando por tu vida, en otro te enteras de unos de los viejos amores de tu madre y ahora dicho amor se encontraba tras su espalda. _Una __explicación, __al __menos __Snape __no __le __intentaría __dar __una __explicación. _¿Pero qué más podía decirle?

El ojiverde se giró reticente, había llegado a las orillas del lago, _tan __rápido._Y no sabía cómo pero el profesor lo había encontrado. Se quitó la capa de invisibilidad sin más remedio, el hombre que lo miraba por primera vez parecía un ser completamente diferente frente a él. Desde su punto de vista.

Severus no se movió de su lugar, pero sí tenía preparadas algunas palabras desde la imprudencia de Petunia. _Palabras __que __no __esperaba __salieran __más __allá __de __los __árboles __que __los __rodeaban._

-Antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, _Potter. _O hacer que te maten saliendo de las barreras del castillo…- Harry rodó los ojos exasperado y Snape endureció un poco más la mirada -…deberías preguntar a tu madre al respecto-

Ese era el único consejo que podía darle, porque al menos él no era capaz de explicar algo tan delicado. _No __con __ese __muchacho. _No después de hacer jurar a Dumbledore que no lo diría, se supone que ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Pero Harry se negaba a aceptar esa opción que se le había presentado. _Suficiente __con __evitar __preguntas __de __su __vida, __para __intentar __cuestionar __la __de __su __madre __que __apenas __conocía. _Suponía que ella sacaría ventaja de la situación y ambos terminarían hablando. _Algo __fuera __de __su __itinerario. _Reprimió un escalofrío y negó lentamente.

-Desechado- comentó para sí mismo.

-¿Qué dijiste, Potter?- amenazó Snape inmediatamente. _Había __perdido __algo __de __temor __su __tono, __en __opinión __de __Harry._

-Nada- se apresuró a responder, pero justo cuando se disponía a regresar al castillo, sintió algo tras su espalda.

La presencia de alguien. Cuando levantó su vista y vio a su profesor parado en el mismo sitio, sus esperanzas disminuyeron. Cuando la expresión del hombre cambió a un poco de sorpresa, _supo __lo __que __era._

-¿Pettigrew?- preguntó Harry casualmente. El olor característico del hombre y su forma de respirar le eran familiares. _Había __estado __en __sus __pesadillas __más __de __un __puñado __de __veces. _Hasta ahora incluso se sentía acostumbrado a sus apariciones e intentos de asesinarlo a él o a su familia. –Tanto tiempo- suspiró.

Finalmente sintió una varita posicionarse en su espalda baja. _Nada __de __eso __era__n uevo._

-Quizás crees que me conoces, muchacho, pero yo realmente no soy quien crees- entonces Harry se hubiera girado completamente para confirmarlo, pero Pettigrew lo tomó del brazo y su cabeza fue lo único que lo ayudó en su siguiente sospecha.

-Tú eres el que pronto los traicionará- escupió venenosamente.

_El __viejo __Pettigrew __no __lo __había __honrado __con __su __presencia. _Sin embargo, este gozaba del mismo pecado. El cual en sí todavía no era la traición, pero sí mentir a sus padres y por ende llevarlos a la muerte. Aunque nuca fue partidario de juzgar a alguien por lo que no ha hecho, esto era una ocasión de excepción.

-Vendrás conmigo, muchacho- susurró el animago apretando la varita a manera de amenaza. Pero Harry comenzaba a planear sus salidas.

_¿Snape contaba como una salida?_

-Me preguntaba cuándo intentarías esto de nuevo, Peter. Parece que el Señor Tenebroso te ha amenazado con cumplir esta vez con tu cometido- intercedió el hombre, dando unos pasos hacia adelante sin titubear. Harry comenzaba a dudar del bando de Snape.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí, Severus? ¿Por qué estabas con Potter?- ese Peter parecía tener más libertad de expresión que el viejo, notó Harry. _Año s__con __Voldemort __lo __habían __convertido __en __un __ser __más __sumiso._

-¿Eres estúpido? Mantengo mi máscara, ante el director- contestó Severus con total calma.

Harry se removió molesto en el agarre de Peter, _¿Cómo __el __hombre __podía __estar __diciendo __eso __con __tanta __calma? _¿Frente a él? Acaso era que…

-Y ahora que lo dije frente a Potter, solo hay una opción- continuó, se cruzó de brazos ondeando su negra capa alrededor. Harry sintió que ese era su fin, que no había forma de escapar de dos magos adultos, _en __una __pieza_, y luego poder llegar hasta el director o siquiera a la orden para alertarlos de esta confirmada sospecha.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Severus. Potter esta vez llegará ante el Señor Tenebroso, y no tendrás testigos- Peter ya jalaba a Harry para incitarlo a caminar, mas una risa no esperada lo detuvo.

Una risa oscura y fría, una que ninguno de los dos había escuchado antes y en caso de ambos, inesperada. Peter se detuvo y se giró temerosamente a donde Snape, el hombre tenía media sonrisa en el rostro que era de temer. Incluso había cierto brillo de reto en sus ojos que no pasaba por desapercibido.

-Peter, ¿Acaso yo dije, que la única salida de esto era desaparecer y entregar a Harry Potter?-

Esa era una gran confesión.

Snape sabía que eso podía ser lo último que diría. Que a partir de que la última palabra había dejado su boca, _no__… _desde su risa, había declarado abiertamente cuál era su verdadero motivo y por fin podía romper una de sus múltiples cadenas. _Algo __que __había __esperado __demasiado __tiempo, _pero que hoy era un triunfo amargo. _Una __gran __ironía __de __hecho. _Estaba eligiendo el bando que tenía más que perder, pero que esta vez, protegería lo que quería. _Así __fuera __para __un __fatídico __final __después. _El protegerla con su vida de ser necesario, _el __proteger __al __hijo __de __ella __de __ser __necesario __con __su __vida, _sería lo único que podría hacer bien.

Y esto.

Los ojos de Pettigrew se agrandaron mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, quitando la varita de la espalda de Harry apuntándola temblorosamente hacia Snape.

-¡Esto es traición!- gritó, Severus sonrió más -¡NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, SEVERUS! ¡ESTÁS TRAICIONANDO AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO!-

El maestro de pociones dio un par de paso más hacia adelante. Lo estaba disfrutando.

-Ahora sabrás donde reside mi verdadera lealtad, Peter- los ojos del animago parecían saltar de su cráneo cuando la varita del hombre se alzó -¡Sabrás el costo, de haber traicionado a Lily desde el inicio!-

_Lily._

-¡Avada Ked…!-

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Sorprendido, el Slytherin vio como su varita voló lejos antes de completar el hechizo, _no __por __causa __de __Pettigrew. _Ni nadie más. Pero por Potter…

Tanto él como el animago estaban sorprendidos por el movimiento, pero en ojos de Harry todo era un movimiento ya pensado. _No __podía __dejar __que __se __cometiera __un __error __como __ese._

Snape sin embargo estaba furioso, y no sabía ya si era con Peter o contra Harry. _Podía __ver __tantas __cosas __estúpidas __en __un __día, __¿Cómo __se __atrevía __él __a__…__?_

-¡¿Sabes bien lo que ese hombre hizo?- gritó. Ya se había descubierto como espía, _¿Por __qué __no __terminar __con __todo __de __una __vez?_-¡La oportunidad de tener lo que siempre quisiste está frente a ti! ¡¿Por qué?- _¿Por __qué __abandonar __a __Lily? __¿Por __qué __seguir __las __órdenes __de __Dumbledore? __¿Por __qué __traicionarla __de __nuevo?_

Harry sin embargo no titubeó al mirarlo de frente, cuando su vista se encontró con la del otro hombre, algo de entendimiento parecía entrar en él.

-¿Por qué?- respondió el ojiverde, la respuesta era simple -¿Mi madre lo hubiera querido así?-

_Esa era la pregunta que atormentaba a Snape en cada decisión que tomaba. ¿Lily estaría orgullosa? ¿Lo aprobaría? ¿Lo perdonaría?_

Sabía muy en su interior que matar a Pettigrew no era una de las cosas que ella hubiera hecho, aún sabiendo que eso ayudaría a su futuro y prolongaría su vida. Aún cuando podría convivir con su hijo y James Potter. _Pero __no, _ella no valoraba su vida por encima de la de otros, a menos de que fuera por el bien de su hijo.

Definitivamente ella no mataría a Peter.

El animago sin embargo tomó ese momento de distracción para hacer lo que se le había ordenado, en caso de que esta vez no hubiera éxito en lo planeado.

_Era la última oportunidad._

Con un rápido movimiento lanzó chispas al cielo. Los ojos de Snape y Harry siguieron la señal con impotencia. _Malas __noticias._

Peter comenzó a retroceder en el bosque olvidando por completo a Harry. Era el último movimiento por hacer, ¿No era así? Lo demás, ya no quedaba en sus manos, así lo había declarado Voldemort.

Los altos pinos del bosque prohibido comenzaron a temblar. El suelo retumbaba a cada paso de enormes criaturas que se acercaban y los pájaros comenzaron a volar para encontrar un lugar seguro. Se podía sentir la presencia de algo grande acercándose. Conociendo a Voldemort y sus rudimentarias tácticas, Harry pensó, esto era el último movimiento.

Comenzó a retroceder caminando, primero. Cuando el sonido se hizo más fuerte, se giró por completo y comenzó a correr seguido de cerca por su maestro de pociones.

-Mira lo que has hecho, Potter- no pudo evitar susurrar el hombre mientras corrían.

Los patios de Hogwarts fueron divisados de inmediato, mientras aurores y maestros que se encargaban de las nuevas barreras del castillo miraban con temor la bengala lanzada. _Con __un __temor __muy __bien __dirigido. _Sirius se había levantado del césped y corría en dirección de su ahijado.

-¡Ya vienen!- gritó Harry a lo lejos, se detuvo por un momento, pensando en lo que realmente venía y se giró hacia el bosque. –Ya vienen- musitó.

_¿Ese era el final?_

-No es momento de pensar, Potter- reasumió su carrera al colegio. Solo que entre los presentes, había aparecido Dumbledore y observaba con gran seriedad hacia la amenaza que se acercaba.

Las barreras comenzaron a ser reforzadas de inmediato, vibraban de diferentes colores a medida que los hechizos se unían a la gran burbuja invisible que protegería a Hogwarts solo por un poco de tiempo.

Cuando Harry y Snape alcanzaron el terreno dentro, todo estaba decidido.

El sol caía de la mitad del día, pero no por mucho tiempo. Voldemort no era una persona vista a la luz del día de ser posible, y la noche sería su mejor aliado.

Dumbledore puso una mano en el hombro de su alumno y lo incitó a seguir dentro, Sirius cerca de sus tobillos y Remus en su otro flanco. Una vez fuera del campo de audición, el director se giró a su espía. Podía decir que había algo diferente en él y no era el descubrimiento que había hecho Petunia respecto a su pasado.

-Soy de aquí, completamente- declaró Snape. _Solo __ellos __sabrían __lo __que __significaba. _El viejo lo palmeó un par de veces en el hombro.

-Es hora de demostrar tu arrepentimiento, Severus-

* * *

**Ya saben qué se viene ¿Cierto? Lo siento, lo siento.. realmente nunca tengo planeado un final, pero este se acaba de iluminar para el siguien capítulo. Hagamos honor a la batalla de Hogwarts, pero qué cambia con Dumbledore vivo. ¿Qué cambia con los Potter? ¿Con Snape?**

**¿Qué pasa con los horrcruxes? Todo en un solo paquete, y es el próximo. Lamento la tardanza, pero realmente creo que el final será lo mejor que se puede presentar. Claro, que depende de la longitud, quizás tendría que cortarlo, aunque quiero un GRAN capítulo de final. Esperen con ansias.**

**Gracias por no rendirse hasta aquí jiji n.n"**

**Review! Y sabré si todavía siguen vivos, o si posiblemente los mate con el final :D**

**any**


End file.
